When Dawn meets Dusk
by Tohka Yatogami
Summary: Long ago, the world was forever changed when Humanity and the Supernatural were divided by a war that enveloped the entire world. 2000 years later, an unlikely meeting between two children tied to each may repair this divide, but will they be able to survive the challenges ahead? (Fem!Vali, Fem!Albion, Protagonist Vali, Deuteragonist Issei) [Issei/Fem!Vali]
1. The Birth of a Legend

**Alright everyone, and welcome back to my newest DxD story, When Dawn Meets Dusk! Like I did with LOHD, I'll start by letting everyone that's a new reader know that this story was inspired by "The Dragonic Will" by "AzureStoryTeller", which some of you may remember under the name "The Will to Endure and Protect", back when the original incarnation of this story was first released.**

**After reading it, an idea came to me, and I asked him if I could make a story with a Female Vali that a similar representation to the one in his. Initially, my story began very similar to his before taking its own road, eventually becoming what I consider my favorite and greatest fanfic. The biggest thing that really made this story so unique was it became a Issei/Fem!Vali story where I had Vali as the protagonist and Issei as the deuteragonist!**

**That wasn't even my original intent, but when I finally realized that? I stuck with it because the idea hadn't been done by that time. Most DxD stories tend to have Issei or an OC take the lead, rather than a love interest who can develop through her interactions with Issei, and Vali's character was perfect for this, especially due to the potential behind a Fem!Vali and the Issei/Fem!Vali pairing.**

**Now, for this version compared to the original that's over on AO3? I'm using the best things from it (a big thanks to everyone who helped me out by letting me know) and putting them together, having a few friends help me with old ideas by talking about them, and having its sibling story "Spiritual Successor" be a guide to help me towards making it the success I hope this version will become.**

**I'd also like to give a big shout out and thanks to AzureStoryTeller directly, who was kind enough to help me setup ideas and other details for this reboot, which helped me realize I've still got my creativity despite the hiccups of the last two versions. Especially since said help made it possible for me to achieve the biggest promise for this version's first chapter... to make it reach 20,000 words!**

**For some other things this version of the story will use? There's the obvious new ideas and the dropping of a few old ones that I feel can't work or risk the same problems that killed the last two versions, but my favorite change is this story now has a theme that I'll hide for now, and a motif focused on certain characters who are foils to each other, like our main duo. Most of all? This version will always refer to my version of Female Vali by her full name, Valiana.**

**Right now? I can't say what's staying and what's leaving for characters and such by this point, aside from the backstory arc for the Great War is going to happen here. With how I've wanted all of you to see this battle since the original came out 2 years ago, that's one idea that I can guarantee, and hopefully? You'll see it soon enough, once I figure out the best time to show it to you. Once again, thank you all for being patient with me and helping me out.**

**So, with all of that taken care of... let the story of When Dawn meets Dusk begin!**

* * *

**[Chapter 1 - The Birth of a Legend]**

The scene opened to the night in a large city in Japan, specifically within the area of Tokyo Prefecture, where along with the many expected people, there were others that weren't Human walking among them... without Humanity's notice.

As the bright lights shined a visible path for everyone on the streets, a specific person came into focus as they walked near a fast food joint, a wheeled luggage in hand.

"I'd like a pair of super-size specials." She asked.

"Right, give me one second." The cashier replied.

As the cashier walked back to a machine that quickly made her order, the one making the order placed her money out.

"Keep the change." She stated.

They were handed their order, smiling as the cashier waved to them.

"I hope you enjoy your food." The cashier wished.

Walking back outside, the person in question finally came into view, revealing they were a teenage girl that looked to be 17 years of age. She had silvery-white hair that glistened like the moonlight and blue eyes like perfect sapphires, giving her a sense of ethereal beauty no girl besides her could hope to ever have.

Her soft, smooth, and silky hair reached to the middle of her back, some of which was resting on her incredibly gifted chest, having a little curling and fluffiness to it.

Looking at the rest of her body, she had an incredibly voluptuous form that had no traces of fat anywhere, healthy pale skin, and was slender enough that her figure and beauty surpassed that of every Goddess in the world.

Her current attire consisted of a blue shirt covered in black stars designs that revealed her belly button, a white tie-up blouse over it, faded blue-gray jean shorts held by a brown belt with a gold buckle, and white sneakers with red accents.

**_"A wonderful thing about life is all the stories it can share, both those known and unknown, and the people in them. However, one of the greatest things about them is that sometimes... you can be the hero of your own story."_**

Walking towards the monorail station, a few people she had met while in this city waved to her.

"Hey Valiana, are you heading home now?" The first asked.

"I am. This was a fun trip, but our parents need us home now, since the new school term's starting up." Valiana smiled, briefly looking at them.

They giggled a bit.

"Looks like it doesn't matter what you do. Guess the work of a Devil Princess is never done, is it?" The second remarked.

Said Princess blushed at that.

Hearing her phone go off, she looked at it to notice her reminder about the monorail, making her realize she needed to get going.

"Anyways, I had a great time. Bye!" Valiana smiled.

The people she was talking to waved goodbye as she continued towards the station.

**_"This is Valiana Lucifer. A Princess, and more specifically? The daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, the original Devils. However, don't let that give you the wrong idea, because Devils aren't actually the _****_evil or horrible creatures you may or may not believe them to be._****_"_**

**_"They actually had an important role in the development of Humanity, and are a major influence in how they live today. Light and Darkness have always been opposites that create a balance, so if Angels are beings tied to Light, then as beings tied to Darkness... wouldn't that mean the Devils are part of a necessary balance?"_**

**_"The answer is... they are."_**

Finally arriving in the station, Valiana spotted a familiar face of a boy sleeping on the bench.

He was also 17 years of age like herself, with messy crimson-red hair that reached to his shoulders with a slight strand hanging between his eyes, which were an emerald green resembling the vividness of a lush garden. He also had healthy pale skin and was fairly toned despite it wasn't visible, also lacking any traces of fat on his body.

If Valiana had incredible beauty by the standards of a girl's body, then he had amazing charm by the standards of a boy's.

His choice of attire was a red shirt with a sleeveless black jacket that had a golden-yellow stripe across the lower middle and its hoodie being the same color, tan brown jean shorts, and the same sneakers as Valiana's if the colors swapped places.

"Issei, wake up." She whispered.

"Hmm... huh? What's that?" He mumbled quietly, rubbing his emerald green eyes.

Turning his head towards Valiana, he yawned and stretched to fully wake himself.

"Oh, is the monorail here?" Issei asked.

"Almost, and I got us dinner." She confirmed.

Handing him his box, Issei opened it and began eating what was revealed to be a platter of piping hot Takoyaki, some Rolled Omelets, and rice with five beads made of Nori topping them.

**_"Light doesn't automatically equate to purity and goodness, just as Darkness doesn't automatically equate to corruption and evil. As such, even a Devil can be a hero, become a special part of someone's life, even an ordinary Human's, and find rewarding love."_**

**_"This is one such story... or rather, the biggest story the world has every known. One that started long before Valiana had even been born."_**

Both of them finished their food, sighing happily as it settled in their bellies.

"Can't believe Spring Break's already over." Issei remarked.

"Yeah, it went by pretty fast, but hey? That's High School for you." Valiana replied, giggling after she said it.

*"WHISTLE!"*

Both of them looked up as they saw the monorail arrive, making them get up and grab their respective luggage bags. After another minute or two, the monorail started up again, taking them towards the city they lived in.

While in their seats, Valiana turned to see Issei resting his head on her shoulder, having gone right back to sleep. She smiled before rubbing his head, which made him smile.

**_"Earth. To most of Humanity, it wasn't anything great or special, as they were oblivious to the truth. The wide blue skies before them, and the vast green fields... such beauty and life were greater there than anywhere else, and they didn't realize it because they didn't know about the existence of other worlds. Such places included the Devils' land of Hell, or the Angels' home of Heaven, among many others."_**

Yawning a bit herself, Valiana decided to briefly closer her eyes, tilting slightly in Issei's direction.

**_"_****_All of these worlds share a similar sky and land, showing how connected everyone truly is._****_ However, Humanity doesn't know about these worlds, because what they know as outer space and beyond? It's nothing more than a cover the races of these worlds use to hide themselves until Humanity can prove _****_they're ready to _****_share the Earth with them._****_"_**

**_"_****_However, what truly makes them all special is long ago? The Earth and every other world were nearly brought to the brink of destruction. Luckily, it was due to the efforts of many brave heroes that they all still exist today, and that everyone living today has the chance to be alive._****_"_**

**_"Everything began with a single action... and everything changed with one as well. The action of a single being's birth, which started a chain of events that would eventually lead to a single, which caused global dissension across the world. This is the story of an adventure that began with the past, this is the story known as..."_**

Outside the monorail, streams of energy colored red and white flew by, briefly slowing down near the duo before flashing away.

**_"When Dawn meets Dusk!"_**

With that line, the scene focused on Valiana and Issei before everything began fading to white, slowly changing to a deep black, and then finally...

* * *

_The scene of a starry sky could be seen, which was actually an ocean of stardust._

_Despite it seemed like there was nothing in this astral sea, the sight of two silhouettes could be seen in the distance, with one of them showing themselves in a thinking stance as they looked around._

_**"It all began sometime after the Big Bang, when everything still an ocean of stardust forming into everything in existence."**_

_The first silhouette was revealed to be a young man with golden-blonde hair and golden eyes that wore open white jacket with a yellow shirt, and light gray shorts. On his back were white wings with golden tips._

_The one besides him was a woman with nature green hair and light blue eyes, wearing an outfit that had a tribal theme, possessing the same wings with golden tips.__ Her charms were enhanced by her modestly beautiful figure and modestly large breasts._

**_"At first, not much of anything existed, including people of any kind. Until came the birth of the duo known as Elohim and Shekhinah, better known as the Biblical God and Mother Nature to Humanity."_**

**_"They were the ones who started it all, simply because of their curiosity to understand everything around them, and their desire to let their imaginations create wonderful things. At first, they only created simple things like Light, clothing, and other small things. However, it was their first real creation that lead to the world as we know it. The day... they created their son."_**

_Elohim tapped his chin slightly, gasping as the idea hit him._

_"Shekhinah, try shaping something after my form!" He suggested, an excited look on his face._

_"Ooh, seems serious." She replied._

_Moving her hands a certain way, she gathered the brightest stardust she could find. Slowly, it began rising up from the ground, taking a shape resembling Elohim's own form._

_When that was done, Elohim started making a few last-minute tweaks._

_"Just a bit here, a touch there, and... alright, let's make this happen." Elohim smiled, cracking his fingers._

_Throwing out his hands, he blasted a huge blast of light, making the stardust clump transform. After shimmering for a while, the light disappeared to reveal a young boy with pure white hair and yellow eyes like gold._

_"Huh?" The boy blinked._

_"Elohim, what should we call this creation?" Shekhinah inquired._

_He smiled at her._

_"Our son... and his name is Lucifer." Elohim answered._

**_"From that moment on? Nothing would ever be the same, as that action marked the formation of the Christian Pantheon, along with the beginning of both Eden and the Angels. Elohim let the birth of Lucifer make his imagination overflow, creating animals, plants, structures, and more, eventually leading to the birth of Humanity."_**

**_"They were the weakest race, yet their potential was limitless, and they too changed the world with their presence. This was best shown when Lucifer and Lilith fell in love, as Elohim had been hoping they would develop something he had never seen in any race by that point... free will."_**

_Flashes of images show the ocean of stardust slowly growing a lush field that showed the beginning of Earth, with various clouds in the air gathering together and creating Heaven. Various forms of life could be seen scurrying across it, including a grown Lucifer with Lilith by his side._

_Both of them suddenly jumped as a Dragon flew overhead, getting their attention as they saw the majestic beast soar even higher._

**_"Various events would soon follow, such as Lucifer having to become the Devil King for reasons beyond anyone's control, new factions of the supernatural world forming, and Humanity's spread after the Garden of Eden was turned into Earth, becoming the central world that connected all others... it seemed like there would be no problems."_**

_**"Unfortunately, just as Humanity would eventually grow to the point that their kind gained a presence on every part of Earth's landmass? Other factions grew to the point that people didn't have the best view of those in the Christian Pantheon were born, and those people eventually chose to foolishly try attacking some of their major figures."**_

_**"Such an action began a battle that quickly evolved into a large-scale war, but no one could have predicted that it would lead to every world getting evolved. This global catastrophe would have many names applied to it, but there's one name in particular that everyone's come to accept as its true name... a name that reflects how just one small act of hate threw everything into discord."**_

_A group of Valkyries unleashed a storm of magical attacks across a battlefield, striking a group of Youkai that quickly retaliated with ghostly Hinotama, also striking down a group of Angels in the process._

**_"The Dissension War."_**

_However, all three sides immediately let fear silence them as a Dragon slammed its foot down, roaring loudly before blasting a searing flame that incinerated all three groups._

**_"_****_A truly horrible conflict... it began as a mere attack on one that swallowed everyone in, probably being the only TRUE World War the world has ever faced. It lasted for a long time, and only ended with the end of the BC Calendar, along with the formation of splitting the land that was once Eden into the continents of today._****_"_**

**_"However, even all of that was nothing compared to what finally ended the war... something beyond all of us."_**

_Falling from the sky, something black crashed into the ground, unleashing a powerful wave of energy so powerful? Every Human was immediately wiped out, as if they had been erased from this world._

_As everyone turned their attention to the new threat and launched everything they had against it, its six heads opened to unleash a series of blasts that vaporized everything._

_Once it finished launching all of its attacks, it unleashed a horrible sound that couldn't be properly described, beyond it being a mixture of a shrieking, nails on a chalkboard, a noise flare, and a series of explosions at best._

**_"Trihexa was what the creature called himself, based on its six heads along with its six arms and legs. A being powerful enough that everyone in the War put their differences aside to try and stop it, and even then? It nearly destroyed the entire world."_**

**_"Ultimately, it took something beyond what anyone alone could achieve to finally bring this creature to its end, and by then... Humanity was brought to extinction, while the land once known as Pangaea was shattered from the blow that managed to destroy him. The only benefit was after Trihexa's defeat, though probably due to the Christian Pantheon's quick thinking, the war ended in an uneasy truce."_**

_Ages passed by, with magic creating the illusionary image of Earth as a blue and green sphere, with Humanity slowly rising from the ashes to start over, only without a memory of the battle... or everything they had been fighting against._

_Each faction slowly watched Humanity's second go on Earth as they began developing based on their locations, both the good... and the bad that they had no influence over._

_And the bad really showed it was such, especially as it stressed certain Gods who had no way to interfere without exposing the Supernatural, like certain groups and surprising actions during Humanity's own wars._

**_"Through some miraculous means, Humanity was the one race among those that Trihexa had wiped out that could be restored, but... it was decided by Elohim that they shouldn't remember who they were or anything about the supernatural world. It wasn't right for them to remember they were wiped out, and maybe he hoped they could show everyone what idiots they had been."_**

**_"Time passed until the 21st Century, the present day, finally arrived. However, the echoes of the Dissension War's end haven't truly faded, but sometimes_****_..._****_ the past doesn't just create damage that influences the future."_**

_Without anyone noticing, a small glow could be seen within the hearts of 22 specific individuals._

**_"Sometimes... it can also create the means to save it."_**

_Everything flashed as the long narration came to an end, with a tunnel vision effect forming as time shot back thousands of years to where her story truly began. The vital moment... where everything came together._

* * *

**_~ Year 0: Unknown Location_**

Standing on the ruined lands of Earth, a few members of the Christian Pantheon were seen as they stood alongside a giant hybrid of magical energy and machine parts, with a unique Spear that had a double helix shape on its design as a horn.

**[****Sonic the Hedgehog: Solaris Phase 2****]**

At that moment, its eyes flashed as it charged a rainbow beam from said spear, looking at Trihexa as it prepared to release some wild dark energy from its six heads.

"**_N_**_o**T**h**I**n**G** y**O**u **D**o **W**i**L**l **M**a**T**t**E**r**.**.**.** t**H**e **E**n**D** i**S** n**I**g**H,** a**N**d **I** a**M** t**H**a**T** e**N**d**!**_" Trihexa roared.

With those words, the Beast of Destruction unleashed his full power against the Earth and those who were still defending it.

**_"Everyone, this is it!"_**

The machine immediately fired its rainbow blast in return as various beams of light aimed at it to empower the blast, causing both forces to push back and forth against one another as they locked themselves into a stalemate.

"You can't match my power!" Trihexa stated.

Back on the ground, everyone that was lending their power to make their attack against Trihexa's did their best to stand their grounds, struggling to stand strong as they were pushed to their absolute limits.

"Come on everyone, don't waste a single bit of power! This is our last chance to save our worlds!" Elohim shouted.

"That's right! Leave nothing behind and push it to the limit!" Lucifer agreed, grunting a bit.

"No worries, I'm putting all I've got into this final attack! I'll die before I hesitate for even a moment!" Cassiel promised, yelling as she did.

"Yeah, let's pop one in for every life this bastard has killed!" Azazel exclaimed.

"For all of us... for the sacrifices made by Humanity... we will not fall here! We can't!" Adam declared.

Trihexa laughed at their words.

"**_Y_**_o**U** w**I**l**L** n**E**v**E**r **S**t**O**p **M**e**.**.**.** **M**a**N**y **H**a**V**e **F**a**L**l**E**n **T**o **M**y **P**o**W**e**R,** a**N**d **Y**o**U** w**I**l**L** b**E** n**O** d**I**f**F**e**R**e**N**t**!**_" He mocked, not struggling in the slightest.

Trihexa smashed all six of his heads together, fusing the six beams into one.

Everyone stared as his power overwhelmed their attacks, completely flooding the entire world and making everyone scream as it seemed like the world had finally ended.

"**_F_**_i**N**a**L**l**Y**.**.**. **Y**o**U**r **W**o**R**l**D** a**N**d **E**v**E**r**Y**t**H**i**N**g **I**n **I**t **H**a**S** b**E**e**N** d**E**s**T**r**O**y**E**d**!**_" Trihexa laughed, assured if his victory.

However, amidst it all... a single light was still shining.

Upon seeing this, Trihexa's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. The light was revealed to be coming from Eve's form, managing to defy the overwhelming destruction trying to devour her.

"No way! This isn't the end, because I will not... no, we will not... give up... this fight!" She screamed.

A ripple released from her body at that point, creating a brief symbol around her that came and went too fast to be seen, yet the result it created being clear to all as it hit the energy beams empowering their machine ally.

Trihexa's eyes widened as all those empowering beams transformed into the same power of creation it was firing at him.

"**_W_**_h**A**t**.**.**.** w**H**a**T** i**S** t**H**i**S**!**?**_" Trihexa questioned, suddenly afraid.

All the beams of creation pushed against his beams of destruction, destroying the flood as the ruined landscape suddenly bloomed into its former glory, further empowering the attacks as they shot forward and overpowered his attack.

Trihexa gave out panicked sounds as the creation beams struck him, and then went through his body made of living destruction!

Everyone watched as five of his heads were immediately destroyed, showing mere skeletons as his regeneration completely failed, with the last head shrieking in pain as it and the rest of his body began to unravel.

"**_W_**_h**A**t'**S** h**A**p**P**e**N**i**N**g **T**o **M**e**!**? **I**s **A**l**L** t**H**i**S** c**R**e**A**t**I**o**N**.**.**. **I**s **U**n**R**a**V**e**L**i**N**g **M**y **E**x**I**s**T**e**N**c**E**? **I**m**P**o**S**s**I**b**L**e**!**_" He screamed in denial.

His head fired out creation streams before he fully turned into a skeleton.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

At that moment, the world was enveloped in a bright flash, enveloping everything as it enveloped the screen in a rainbow of colors.

A light that led to the future.

* * *

**_~ March 10th, 2001: Hell_**

The scene opened in a land similar to Earth, though with greenery of a darker shade than what was normally seen on Earth, and the biggest forms of water being lakes due to a complete lack of oceans.

It was the home of the Devils, best known to Humanity as Hell.

At the moment, the scene was focused on the gigantic floating island known as Agreas, which was even bigger than Honshu, Japan's main island. There were various facilities and more on it, with a large mansion marked with a crest in the shape of a heart with bat-like feet, four bat wings, and a crown on top of it.

It was the symbol of the Lucifer Clan, and right now? It's only two members were about to go through something life changing.

"Quick, someone get Fleurety! It's time!"

Many maids and butlers turned as a woman with silver hair and yellow eyes came into view. She had an hourglass figure and was quiet busty, with her hair being long and reaching to her hips, tied in a ponytail held by a braid, with two other waist-length braids framing the sides of her face.

She wore a black coat-like shirt with gold outlines and two yellow stripes going vertically down from her collar to the bottom that showed off her navel, a blue skirt with a few white stripes making a lowercase Y shape on them, a teal-green scarf mostly tied on her left side, and some dark brown boots.

She was Lucifuge Rofocale, one of the Six Great Devils who directly served under Lucifer, while also being the head of the group and his personal envoy when it came to tasks he couldn't attend himself.

"I repeat, someone get Fleurety! Lilith's having the baby!" Lucifuge repeated.

Hearing that, all of the Lucifer Clan's servants gasped as they quickly stopped what they were doing to find the Great Devil she asked for, as they and every Devil had been eagerly awaiting the baby since Lilith became pregnant 3 months ago.

While Humans had a gestation period of 9 months? Devils were creatures of desire, which allowed them to give birth three times as fast.

*"BANG!"*

Lucifuge turned around, seeing magic shoot out from the mansion's ceiling.

"Hang on sweetie, it'll be alright!" Lucifer shouted.

"I am never getting pregnant again! Creating Devils is a lot easier than... ah! Birthing one!" Lilith screamed, in great pain.

She winced at that.

"Now I'm worried about when I'll have my child..." Lucifuge mentioned, holding onto her barely pregnant stomach.

"On my way! Doctor Fleurety, coming through!"

Lucifuge turned as she saw a pink-haired Devil rush by, sighing in relief over how fast everyone managed to find her.

"Wait up!" She shouted.

She rushed after her as they went inside the mansion, eventually looking into the room where Lucifer and Lilith were, with the Mother of all Devils currently resting on a bed as tears flowed from her eyes and pained screams were released from her mouth.

Along with them was the sight of what looked like a wolf or a wolf-like dog, whimpering as he nuzzled Lilith's face to try helping her, to little if any avail.

"Lucifer, she's here!" Lucifuge shouted.

Turning his head, the Father of all Devils looked to see Lucifuge and Fleurety fully walk into the room.

He was shown to be a man with a lean, yet strong figure, though looked young enough to make him still look like he was a teenager in High School, possessing silvery-white hair that reached a bit below his shoulders and fierce red eyes which shined like flaming rubies.

His choice of attire was a red shirt with a short-sleeved, unbuttoned black jacket over it, wheat-colored khaki shorts, brown boots, and red fingerless gloves.

"Whoa! Don't know how you got here so fast, but I'm glad you did." He smiled, sighing in relief.

Fleurety began readying her supplies, briefly glancing at the Devil King and Devil Queen as she did.

"How long has it been since she went into labor?" She asked.

"I wasn't here due to Sirzechs calling me over for an important matter, but Lilith says it was around 12 pm when she last managed to see the time, so that means it's at least been half an hour." Lucifer answered.

"I see. Well, then let's get to work." Fleurety replied, putting a medical mask on.

Hours began to fly by, and the night soon came, with Lilith's screams continuing as she struggled to have her child.

"Lilith, you're doing great! Don't give up!" Lucifer encouraged, holding her hand.

"Stay strong Lilith, I can see the head! It won't be much longer!" Fleurety announced, sweating slightly.

Following those words, Lilith out another scream.

Upon that scream echoing out of her mouth, something happened in the other lands linked to the Christian Pantheon, making each the other races' leaders gasp as an orb they each possessed began glowing. They all walked up to them, watching the images inside.

"I don't believe it... it's time!" Cassiel, the Demon Queen, breathed.

"So, their kid's finally coming. Looks like I finally have an excuse to take a break from this." Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen, smiled.

"This is truly a joyous day. Finally, our grandchild is entering the world." Shekhinah smiled, looking at her husband.

Elohim nodded his head, remembering Lucifer's birth.

"Welcome to the world my dear grandchild, we're happy to have you." He smiled, closing his eyes.

Finally, the screams ended as cries could be heard.

Fleurety smiled as she turned to Lucifer, handing him his child as the baby began to settle down, tears in his eyes as he held her.

"Look Lilith, she's here... our daughter is finally here." He smiled, sniffling a bit.

Lilith took deep breathes as she looked towards Lucifer, seeing their newborn child as she opened her eyes for the first time, revealing she had her eyes along with Lucifer's silvery-white hair.

"She's really here. Welcome to the world... my little Valiana." Lilith cried, caressing her daughter's cheek.

* * *

**_~ March 31st, 2008: Lucifaad_**

Many young Devils were seen running around the territory of the Maou, which resided below the island of Agreas the Lucifer Clan lived in, with older Devils entering the city at a much slower pace.

"Come on, hurry up! We're going to miss it!"

Everyone gathered in Hell's capital as a special event that would never be able to happen again was about begin. Some of the people that could be seen heading over included a redheaded girl with blue eyes, along with a light orange-haired boy with pink eyes.

"Remind me Ashir, why's this such a big deal?" Rias asked, looking confused.

"Because Lucifer told everyone to come. If he asks that, then it has to be important for whatever reason makes it so, I just don't know what that is." Ashir replied.

A bit of laughter could be heard from a man that looked like an older version of Rias as a man, making her pout.

"Big brother, do you know what's going on? Tell me already!" Rias shouted, swinging her arms like a pair of lassos.

"Sorry Rias, I'm not allowed to spoil the surprise." Sirzechs replied.

Rias pouted at that, crossing her arms as they continued on towards the city's center. As everyone approached it, Lucifer could be seen hiding behind a curtain, looking at everyone that was arriving.

"There's a big crowd out there... think she'll be OK?" He asked, looking at his wife.

Lilith's form came into view for the first time, giving her husband a warm smile as she walked over and hugged him close. She had an incredibly voluptuous figure that possessed a beauty so incredible, it easily made the looks of other women seem average. Like her husband, she was incredibly young, which was also the norm for all supernatural races; albeit slightly more so when compared to Lucifer, due to her being female.

She had long and messy, yet silky black hair that reached past her hips, with healthy pale skin that helped show the pure contrast of colors that emphasized her beauty. Like her daughter, she had clear blue eyes that shimmered like clear sapphires.

For her attire, the upper half consisted of an opened lavender jacket without buttons or a zipper, revealing with a silver dress that ended with a triangle frill pattern underneath it, which had a big V-shaped cut to show off her massive valley of cleavage. The lower half consisted of pale blue jean shorts that nearly looked like the bloomers of gym uniforms, and black/red sneakers with below kneecap length socks of a dark blue color.

"She is _our_ daughter, have faith in her." Lilith reassured him.

He took a deep breath, nodding his head before they looked at their daughter, who was currently getting into a dress.

"Valiana, are you ready?" Lilith asked.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be ready for this." She answered, zipping up her dress.

Lucifer sighed.

"Alright, I better get ready to make the announcement. You'll know what to do when I call for you." He replied, his voice feeling a bit off as he said it.

Walking through the curtains, everyone cheered as they saw him. Walking to the microphone, he tapped it a bit before clearing his throat.

"Welcome everyone! I'm glad you could make it for today, and I'm sure most of you are wondering why I've called you here. Well? In ten more days, my daughter will have her 7th birthday, and as such... I've called you all here because it's time she officially gains the title that comes with her being my child!" Lucifer announced.

Hearing that, many gasped as they realized what was happening.

"So, without further ado? I'd like to introduce my daughter to you all!" He smiled, motioning his left arm towards the curtains.

Hearing her cue, Lilith moved the curtains aside, letting Valiana walk into view as she wore a light blue and black dress, her eyes closed as she held a light smile on her face. Everyone watched as she reached the area her father stood, opening her eyes to look at the crowd.

"Valiana, care to say a few words?" Lucifer asked, moving to the side.

"I do father. Now, to everyone here? I know that I'm still young, but I'm also quite aware of the legacy I'll be inheriting. There's still a long way for me to go, but for the sake of all Devils and the sake of my parents' legacy, I will do my best. Today, I accept my official crowning as the Devil Princess!" Valiana announced, smiling brightly.

After hearing this, everyone began to clap.

Lucifuge soon walked into the area, carrying a pillow with a small tiara, which Lucifer soon picked up. Seeing him hold it, Valiana kneeled on one leg.

"On this day, before all Devils... I hereby officially announce my daughter, Valiana Lucifer, as the Devil Princess!" Lucifer announced.

He placed the tiara on her head.

*"CHEERS!"*

Valiana stood on her feet and waved to the crowd, with Lucifer watching her, giving a somewhat forced smile.

* * *

An hour passed as Lucifer and Lilith were seen in the kitchen of their mansion, both of them silent at the moment. Their wolf or wolf-like dog eating chunks of meet from its bowl.

Suddenly, the door opened as Valiana walked in.

"Excuse me for my delay mother, father. It took me longer to get out of that dress than I had expected." She apologized, bowing to them slightly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Lilith reassured her.

Valiana walked to the table, where a maid pulled the chair out for her as she sat down, then pushing it in for her.

"It won't be much longer until you officially get labeled as Heiress to the Lucifer name, how do you feel about it?" Lucifer asked before taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I have no worries about it. Mom's lessons and demonstrations have been quite helpful, so I'm confident I'll be up to the task." Valiana reassured him.

Lucifer didn't say anything in response.

Things were silent as they all ate their breakfast, with Valiana being the first to clean everything on her plate. Lilith noticed this and cleared her throat.

"Sweetie, why don't you start today's lessons early? I'll join you in a moment." She suggested.

"Alright mom, I'll meet you there." Valiana agreed.

Excusing herself from the table, she walked towards the mansion's study, which is when both her parents released a loud sigh. Both of them clearly saw how their daughter's smiles from her coronation ceremony had been faked for the public.

She wasn't smiling in any way while at home, looking fairly monotone and emotionless the whole time she ate with them.

"Lilith, you and I both know we've been ignoring for too long, right?" Lucifer questioned, fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"Of course I do." She confirmed.

"Valiana... right now, she's so much like I used to be. It's just too painful for me to watch, much less think about." He sighed.

Lilith put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't put yourself down so much. You managed to become more than you were because you met me. In fact, even I became more than I was because of you. If Elohim believed we could change... then I'm sure Valiana can do the same." Lilith smiled.

"But how? She's so young right now that I doubt finding the right person is the answer, and it isn't the same it was with me. She was born where I was created." He asked.

Lilith hummed for a bit, realizing he did make a good point. Then paused a bit.

"Wait, the reason Elohim was happy how our love changed us was because..."

Gasping a bit, Lucifer blinked a bit, having no idea what she was thinking of. Not even when she smiled and walked up to him.

"Uh... honey? I can't read minds, so tell me what you're thinking of." Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer, I need you to ask Cleria if there are any houses for sale in her territory, because I just realized what Valiana might need." Lilith answered.

"Huh?" He blinked.

Lilith giggled a bit, leaving Lucifer even more confused.

"She's spent her whole life living as the Princess of Hell and the Heiress to your name. So, I think what she needs... is to see what it's like living as a Human." She explained.

His eyes widened at that.

* * *

As this was going on, the scene shifted to the world of Heaven, where the Angels were seen following their usual activities. Up in the Seventh Heaven that was the domain of Elohim and Shekhinah, the former was seen on his throne as he caught up on some sleep.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long as one of the strongest Angels flew from the Sixth Heaven, landing before him as they cleared their throat.

"Father?"

He mumbled a bit, shifting as he reluctantly forced his eyes open.

"Metatron, is that you?" He asked.

The Angel before him was revealed to a female, having short blue hair spread out to the sides.

As said by Elohim himself, she was Metatron. The Angel of Diligence among the Shinou, or the "God Kings", due to both representing one of the Seven Heavenly Virtues and being one of the few Angels who were second only to him and Shekhinah.

"It is, and I apologize for having been forced to wake you up on your much-needed rest." Metatron apologized, bowing in response.

"No, it's alright. I do lead us after all. It only makes sense that sometimes leaves me overworked, especially in this day and age." Elohim reassured her, standing up as he stretched his limbs.

His dove-like wings popped out in response, causing him to blush in embarrassment before he pulled them back in.

"Alright, so what did you come here for? I'm pretty sure it had to have been important if you had to wake me up for it." Elohim asked.

"It is Father, we just received word that another Longinus wielder has been found." Metatron confirmed.

Elohim's eyes widened at that.

"Which Longinus and which race, or did it fall into one of the other factions?" He asked, sweating slightly.

"It was the Shooting Star Nebula, and the Fallen have taken its wielder under their wing." She answered.

Elohim let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, and I'm fairly certain Azazel would know how to train its user better than anyone else." Elohim replied, sitting on his throne.

Metatron understood her father's worries. Over the last two millennia, the Longinus wielders had shown the potential to appear anywhere, and despite the current ceasefire between factions... he was afraid of them falling into the wrong hands and starting another conflict.

"So, how many does that make with this find?" He asked.

"Let's see... I think as of right now, counting the Incinerate Anthem we reclaimed despite it still hasn't chosen a new host to wield it, we've found 11 of them. That means half of them are safe within the ranks of the Christian Pantheon." Metatron recalled.

"And among those eleven, there weren't any signs that they could have ended up falling into or allying with any of the other factions?" Elohim inquired.

Metatron nodded to confirm his thoughts, making Elohim take a deep breath.

"Father, if I may ask... despite certain signs, while Sacred Gear users have always had diverse loyalties, the Longinus have never shown to have their wielders become our enemies. Is this truly the concern you make it out to be?" She questioned.

Elohim let out a deep breath, followed by silence as he did not give any kind of answer to Metatron, making her lower her head slightly.

"I understand, that's not what worries you, is it?" Metatron questioned.

"No, the problem seems more like... I have this bad feeling about what's to come, but there's nothing telling me what it could be. It's truly scary to expect something, yet be completely blind to it." Elohim admitted.

This made Metatron nervous, but she managed to keep herself collected.

"Don't worry, I will make sure our efforts in finding the remaining Longinus continue to yield results. But first? I must know, does this worry of yours seem to fall under a certain frame of time?" She responded.

"I can't say anything specific, but... I worry that time may be short." Elohim assumed.

Nodding her head, Metatron returned to the Sixth Heaven, leaving Elohim to think.

'The question is... how short?' He thought.

* * *

Lucifer was seen flying over one of the six section that made up Lucifaad, specifically the area belonging to the Satan Clan. As he flew over the various land belonging to the Maou of Wrath, he managed to spot a familiar face.

While it wasn't Satan himself, it was a familiar young woman with long hair of a dark red color, with brown eyes that were positioned in what was either a tough or angry position.

"Good enough. Hey Choronzon, up here!"

Briefly raising her head as she heard her name, Choronzon turned around to see Lucifer flying towards her.

"Oh, hey there Lucifer. You need something?" She asked.

"Yeah, is Satan anywhere nearby? If not... mind relaying a message to him for me?" Lucifer answered.

"Give me one second." Choronzon replied.

Realizing what that meant, Lucifer covered his ears as she took a deep breath.

"SATAN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! LUCIFER'S NEEDS TO SEE YOU!" She screamed.

Lucifer held up some fingers in reply.

"3, 2, 1, and..." He replied, then covered his ears again with an expression showing full expectation of the next event.

"SATAN! I JUST SAID-" Choronzon screamed again.

"STOP SCREAMING, I HEARD YOU!" Satan screamed.

Flying through the air came the sight of a young man with black hair that looked to a slightly shorter and messier version of Lucifer's, and piercing gold eyes that were not unlike his red ones.

His attire consisted of an opened black jacket with short sleeves and a red shirt underneath, a pair of fingerless black gloves with red wrists bands, jean shorts, and golden-yellow sneakers with black accents.

"Oh, really? Then why did you take so long to come over?" Choronzon questioned, leaning at him.

"Don't even start it." Satan replied.

"Why would I when I've already finished it?" She retorted.

Despite what their words were saying, their faces both showed smiles as if this was a playful argument. The strange sight of their respective cowlicks pushed against each other like they were having an arm or thumb wrestle.

"Uh... mind if I interrupt and have you end that friendly argument now? This is kind of urgent." Lucifer asked.

Both of them stopped and turned to face him.

"Right, sorry about that." Satan apologized.

"Anyways... I need you and Choronzon to run Hell in my and Lilith's place for at least the next year at a minimum." Lucifer asked.

"OK? But why so suddenly?" Satan questioned.

"Well..." Satan answered.

He whispered the situation with Valiana in their respective ears, making their eyes widen for a brief moment.

"Alright, I get it. You're a father before a king, just as we're all parents before we're Maou." Satan agreed.

"Thank you." Lucifer signed, a wave of relief hitting him.

With everything cleared out, Lucifer flew back to Agreas, opening a magic circle on his hand to let Lilith know she could tell their daughter about going to Earth.

"Say, when was the last time Lucifer asked us to take over for him?" Satan asked.

"I think that was back during the Civil War? He needed us to run things while he surveyed all the damage." Choronzon recalled.

He nodded his head as he remembered that happening.

* * *

Back in the Lucifer Mansion, the scene shifted to the study room as Lilith was holding a book as she currently gave Valiana her lessons for the day.

"What was the original Sacred Gear, and why is it considered such?" Lilith asked.

"It was the True Longinus, and what labeled it as such is that began as the Spear of Longinus, which was not originally a Sacred Gear. It only became such by transforming into the True Longinus, as it was forged 500 years before Sacred Gears even existed." Valiana answered.

Lilith smiled at that.

"That's correct, good job today." She confirmed, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you mom, I always do my best to meet your expectations." Valiana replied.

Her mother sighed at that.

"About that. If you truly do like doing what I ask because they're my... expectations, then I expect you to be OK with a recent decision your father and I have both agreed on." Lilith mentioned.

Valiana blinked once before she tilted her head in response, wondering what her mother was about to say.

"Recently, your father and I were thinking that you aren't developing as fast as we'd like you two, so... we've decided to buy a house on Earth and live there for some time while Satan and Choronzon lead in our place." She revealed.

"So, you're saying that we'll be living among the Humans for a while?" Valiana asked.

"That's right. We'll be living in the same town as some good friends of mine, and we'll be living there for a year at the shortest, so I'd pack up anything you'd like to take with you." Lilith confirmed.

"Alright, if you believe this is a good idea, then I won't question it." Valiana decided.

She stood up and headed towards her room, with Lilith taking a deep breath in reply.

"Wish I could pray right now." She breathed.

Pausing for a moment, she thought about what she and Lucifer were hoping this would do for their daughter, making her shake her head.

"Oh, who am I kidding? The brief pain will be worth it." Lilith decided.

Lucifer walked into the room at that moment, getting her attention.

"You mind if I do it with you? While I'd like to trust this idea on its own, we really need all the luck we can get." Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." She replied.

The door soon closed, completely muffling the loud but brief screams they released.

* * *

Back in Heaven, specifically the area of the Fourth Heaven that formerly housed the Garden of Eden, the sight of Shekhinah could be seen as watched over the plants in her heavenly garden.

Humming as she sprinkled them with Holy Water, an Angel with long, curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure flew into view.

"Excuse me, Mother." She greeted.

Screaming in surprise, Shekhinah threw her watering can into the air from the sudden scare. The blonde Angel gasped before quickly forming a light staff to catch it.

Relaxing herself with a deep breath, Shekhinah grabbed the watering can and turned to her guest.

"My goodness. Gabriel, what have I told you about surprising me like that?" Shekhinah reminded her.

Rubbing the back of her head, Gabriel blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. I had to come without notice because I need to make a request, but Metatron woke up Father earlier, so I felt it was better to come to you about this." She apologized.

"Alright then, I'm listening." Shekhinah replied, resuming her garden management.

Gabriel nodded her head.

"I've just been told that Lucifer and Lilith are about to take residence in Kuoh City, and as you're aware? My husband and my daughter live there. While the reason is something I'm unsure of, I wanted to know if it was alright for me to continue my duties through the local church there?" Gabriel requested.

Shekhinah hummed for a moment, thinking about Kuoh City's local church.

"If memory serves me right? The church there was headed by Masaomi Yaegaki, who recently left the position so he could become a full-time dad, so they're currently deciding on new management." She recalled.

After saying that, she smiled at the Shinou of Kindness.

"Alright, if you and your husband can run it together, then I'll allow it. Most of the other Shinou have already been running certain churches themselves, so this transition is familiar and possible." Shekhinah agreed.

"Thank you Mother!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Before Shekhinah could properly react to it, Gabriel pulled her into a hug, making her smile as she rubbed Gabriel's back.

"You better get ready. I'll let Elohim know _after_ he finishes his nap." Shekhinah suggested.

"Right, and thanks again." Gabriel smiled, heading off.

"Of course, just do you best down there." Shekhinah smiled back, waving her free hand towards her.

Taking a deep breath, she giggled slightly as she turned back to her plants.

* * *

**_~ April 3rd, 2008: Roads of Tokyo Prefecture_**

Driving across a highway, the sight of a Black Lamborghini was seen as it drove near a city, a moving truck following behind it. Looking inside the Lamborghini, one could see Valiana and her parents.

Looking out the window, she got a look at the large city before her.

"I'm confused why we're moving here, aren't we in the Shinto Pantheon's territory?" Valiana asked, despite it was a question she should have asked once they arrived in Japan.

"Not this city. Back when the Shinto Gods had yet to appear, this area was where your father became the First Devil, so it's one of the few areas of Japan that the Shinto Gods can't enter without permission from us." Lilith explained.

Valiana showed a bit of surprise at that.

"If you think that's shocking? This city is one of the rare few places in the world where Humans know of the supernatural, so you'll be able to show your supernatural traits... albeit, you can't freely do so outside, since a few people and most tourists are still in the dark." Lucifer mentioned.

At that point, Valiana chose to simply wait until they arrived in the city.

That wait lasted only 5 more minutes, which is when she finally saw the full sights of their new home on Earth, quickly taking notice of how much metal Humans used compared to Devils.

'Guess it's how they make everything since most of Humanity is currently disconnected from magic.' She thought.

After driving for a few more miles, they finally arrived at tall building with automatic doors for some kind of business. Standing next to it were a series of apartment buildings, with one in particular being fused to the walls of the business building.

"What is this place?" Valiana asked.

"That's the home and business of my friend and her family. This is her husband's gym, who owns the apartments in this area, one of which we'll be living in." Lilith explained.

"Both of you go get everything ready for us to settle in, I'll stay and help unload our stuff." Lucifer suggested.

"Thanks honey." Lilith replied, flashing smiling him a smile.

She took Valiana's hand.

"You ready?" Lilith asked.

"I... guess? I mean, I don't exactly know what to expect aside from this being a gym." She answered honestly.

Lilith paused to think about that answer.

"Fair point, but I don't think you'll have to worry about too much." Lilith replied.

And with that, the two walked inside as they saw various people working out, with staff and trainers seen across the room either working, helping, or watching over a schedule for the members/athletes of the gym.

As Valiana kept looking around, her mother led them towards the main desk, getting the attention of a woman working there.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here for an appointment, it's under the name Lilith." Lilith answered.

Hearing that name, the staff member's eyes widened.

"Ah, we've been expecting you. Here are your membership/residence key cards." She smiled, pulling out three cards.

Taking a look at them, Valiana saw they blue cards with three yellow stars on the corner and pictures of each Lucifer family member on their respective cards. Lilith took all three before handing her daughter her card.

"Thank you Miss." Lilith replied.

Walking towards a certain door with star markings on it, she held up her card to a scanner, opening the door for them.

"Valiana, make sure to remember this area. It's made for the standards of this city's supernatural residents." Lilith mentioned.

"Understood." She nodded.

As they walked in a bit further, different workout machines made for those who could use magic were seen alongside some of the normal ones Valiana had noticed on the Human side of the gym.

"There you are Lilith."

Valiana paused as she turned her head, seeing someone walk up to them.

It was a man with golden-white hair similar in appearance to Issei's hairstyle, although his was smoother, and yellow-gold eyes. He also wore the same gym outfit as all the gym's staff did, with the main difference being a manager card hanging around his neck.

"Hey there Adam, it's been... actually, I don't remember when we last saw each other!" Lilith exclaimed, waving at him.

"Looks like you haven't changed much since becoming a mother, haven't you Lilith?" Adam smiled, chuckling a bit.

Valiana's eyes briefly opened a bit, realizing who this was.

"Hold on... Adam? As in the First Human man?" She asked.

He answered her by smiling.

"That's right, the two friends I mentioned are him and his wife." Lilith confirmed, giggling a bit.

"Makes sense." Valiana replied.

Lilith snapped her fingers as she remembered something, pointing at Adam.

"Oh yeah, I recall Eve telling me she was pregnant a few times. How many more kids since your first?" She asked.

"I'll let you find out when you visit her." He chuckled.

Right at that moment, a Bluetooth earbud in his ear began to beep lightly, making him touch it.

"Hello?" Adam replied.

"Sorry about this, but the company who wants us to sponsor their one event next week needs to see you early. They've had to push the event forward." One of his staff replied.

"Understood, let them know I'm heading over right now." Adam nodded.

Tapping the earbud, again, he looked at the two.

"Sorry, but I need to take care of something before we can continue. Why don't you go see Eve and catch up with her until I get back?" Adam apologized.

"I understand, me and Lucifer do run an entire race." Lilith replied.

Adam held out his card near a wall, opening a door into the garage.

Lucifer helped carry a few boxes out of the truck, turning around as he heard the sound of a White Lamborghini drive into view. Blinking a few times, he looked at his car before seeing Adam drive off in his, followed by his cheeks swelling before he released a small fit of laughter.

"Now I get what Lilith asked me to purchase _this_ car." He stated, looking at his Black Lamborghini.

His family left the gym as he said this, getting his attention.

"Let me guess, Adam just had to leave for something work related and wants us to wait with Eve until he gets back?" Lucifer guessed.

"Yep." Lilith confirmed.

"Alright then, but before we do that?" He replied.

He turned to the moving crew.

"Will all of you be able to handle the rest without me?" Lucifer inquired.

"Sure thing, go ahead." A worker answered.

Lucifer smiled before looking at Lilith.

"Alright, now we're ready." Lucifer stated.

* * *

Inside the house linked to the gym building, some humming was heard by someone in the kitchen. There was a bit of noise that could be heard, which soon had the opening of the front door join it, making the cook in question turn around.

Lucifer's family walked inside, with Lilith quickly spotting the cook in question before giving a loud gasp.

"Eve!" She exclaimed.

Walking out of the kitchen, the cook in question was revealed as Valiana saw the First Human woman in the flesh.

Her mother had told her that Eve was born when her grandfather copied one of her ribs to fashion Eve, making the fact they looked like twin sisters with matching hourglass figures, yet different hair and eye colors no surprise to her.

The things that made Eve different from her original were that her hair, despite being the same shape, length, and... well everything really (aside from a long srtand going between her eyes), was pure white in color. Her eyes on the other hand were much more unique, having a much softer and more innocent look compared to the allure that Lilith's had, also being a familiar shade of emerald green.

Their figures, while identical, also had a slight difference with Eve's being naturally innocent to fit how she was a normal Human instead of a seductive Devil.

For her attire, she wore a light gold shirt, vivid pink jean shorts, the same shoes as Lilith's in white/blue, the same socks if they were pink and half their size, and a string necklace with a platinum heart charm that had a rainbow gem hanging from top of its inside area.

"Lilith!" Eve exclaimed.

They walked up to each other before giving a sisterly hug, patting each other's backs.

"It's been so long!" She smiled.

Hearing that, Lilith's face blushed with embarrassment, causing her to rub the back of her head.

"We need to fix that." Lilith replied.

"I think you already did. You are living here now, aren't you?" Eve mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that's a good point!" Lilith realized, giggling a bit.

Eve joined in the giggle fest as Lilith's started to get a little louder, something Valiana noticed had been a rarity for her mother. At that same moment, the Lucifer Family's pet came through the door, barking to get everyone's attention.

"Fenrir, good to see you!" She smiled.

The canine now revealed to be the son of Loki rushed over to Eve, happily licking her face as she giggled from his ticklish tongue.

"So, where are all your kids? I'd like to know how many you actually have." Lilith asked.

"My oldest two are out to prepare themselves for their next terms at school, while the other eight are all here and waiting for me to finish preparing tonight's dinner." Eve replied.

"Wait, did I hear you wrong, or did you just say..." Lilith asked.

Using her fingers to count, she added the two Eve mentioned were absent alongside the eight that were currently here at home.

"Y-You have ten children!?" She asked.

Eve nodded her head, with Lilith briefly falling into her equally shocked husband's arms.

"Me and Adam wanted a big family, so I've been pregnant a total of seven times. In fact, I even had Quadruplets during one of them." Eve confirmed.

"I could barely handle just one pregnancy, and you managed to handle seven!? Eve... you're one of a kind." Lilith praised.

That compliment made Eve blush a little, rubbing the back of her head.

"Since you just moved here, why don't you join us for dinner as a small welcome party? I can introduce you to all my children then." Eve suggested.

"Neither of us decided on dinner plans, so... sure, why not?" Lucifer agreed.

"Great! Now, with all of that out of the way? How about you two introduce me to your little Devil here." Eve smiled, looking at Valiana.

Valiana suddenly felt her mother's hands on her shoulders.

"Eve, this is our daughter, Valiana Lucifer." Lilith introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you..."

She paused for a moment, turning her head towards her mother, who had a confused look on her face as she paused.

"What's her last name?" Valiana asked.

"Oops! Guess we should have mentioned that, my apologies. She and Adam have the last name of Hyoudou." Lilith realized, apologizing as she finally said it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hyoudou." Valiana greeted, bowing slightly.

Seeing her face, Eve hummed a bit before walking over, confusing Valiana... right before she felt Eve push her mouth upwards.

"Come on, you can smile a bit more than that." She remarked, giggling a bit.

Valiana felt her face sweat a little, having no idea what to say, do, or etc. as Eve tried to make her false smile look more natural. Lilith struggled to avoid laughing, already failing to hide the smile on her face.

"Uh... Mrs. Hyoudou, may I ask you to-" She asked.

"Aw, don't be so formal with me. Just Eve is fine." Eve replied, smiling.

"I don't think that's very appropriate when-" Valiana tried to say.

"Really, just call me by my name, like how you call Lilith your mom." Eve replied.

"But-" Valiana tried again, sweating a bit.

"Please?" Eve begged.

Unlike people who had scary or intense auras that made people listen to them in similar situations to this? Eve's aura was more like a cute puppy's giving their signature eyes.

"OK then... Eve, may I ask you to let go of my face?" Valiana replied, giving in.

"Sure thing." She replied.

Eve finally let go, making Valiana rub her cheeks as she tried and failed to understand the experience she just went through.

"Hope you don't mind, I just felt you could smile a bit more." She apologized.

"I don't see the problem you're implying. I was simply greeting you, so why should the size of my smile have mattered?" Valiana questioned, tilting her head.

Silence followed as Eve looked at Lilith.

"No offense, but your daughter's kind of a buzzkill." Eve remarked, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that..." Lilith apologized, sighing a bit.

Valiana blinked at that comment.

* * *

Deciding to wait out the rest of their wait for Adam's return by setting up their new home, the Lucifer Family walked inside of it for the first time. As they looked around, they began making their first impressions of the apartment.

Fenrir was the first to make a decision, walking around before simply curling onto the floor and taking a nap.

"Well, looks like one of us already feels at home." Lucifer chuckled.

"Mom, dad? Should I tell you my opinion of our new home?" Valiana asked, turning to them.

Lilith shook her head.

"There's no need to say anything about it. After all, we already bought this place, so we don't really have room to make colorful commentary now. In fact, I think I'll choose your room for you." She replied.

Valiana felt her mother take her hand as they looked around the rooms.

Eventually, she came to see a room with a screen door towards the outside.

"Ah, you can take this one. I think it'll be a good change for your room to let the light in compared to the one at Lucifer Mansion." Lilith decided.

"I... don't get what you're implying by that, though I do like this room." Valiana replied, slightly confused.

Lilith giggled at her response.

"Don't worry, if the reason we decided to live here happens like your father and I hope it does? You'll know what I was implying." She reassured her.

Valiana still felt confused, but didn't ask any further questions.

"Me and your father will get your room set up, so how about you get yourself familiar with where everything in the house is? If Adam's still not back after that... how about you take a look around the city with Fenrir?" Lilith suggested.

"Hmm... I guess it would be a good idea to become familiar with the city." Valiana realized.

"Alright then, just make sure to stay by Fenrir's side at all times." Lilith requested.

Valiana nodded her head, starting to look around the house. As she did this, she eventually came to see one of the apartment's windows, opening it up to take a look at Kuoh City as she felt the wind blow past her hair.

It wasn't like most cities on Earth she had learned about during her studies, a likely result of the supernatural influence that lived here.

*"BARK!"*

Turning around, she saw Fenrir walk up to her.

"Oh, hey there Fenrir. Did mom tell you about keeping watch over me as we looked around town?" She asked.

Fenrir nodded his head, turning towards the door to let her know he was ready to go whenever.

"Right, I'll go get the leash so no on flags us down." Valiana stated.

Fenrir waited for a minute as she went to get a sturdy black leash made to handle his incredibly strength, then attached it to his collar once she came back.

"Alright, let's go." She stated.

And with those words, the two headed outside to take a look at their second home.

* * *

Near the outer area of Kuoh City, the sight of a man with short brown hair wearing priest clothing could be seen as he washed the windows of the large church before him. Taking a small break, he wiped his forehead when suddenly...

"Hi dear!"

His eyes widened as he saw Gabriel in front of him, her white robe having been replaced by a light yellow and pink dress.

"Gabby!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

"Aw, I've missed you too Touji." She replied, smiling with a blush.

She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to schedule a visit for another month or two?" Touji asked.

"Oh, this isn't a visit. I asked Mother if I could continue my work from here, and she said it was fine as long as we took over running the church in Masaomi's place." Gabriel explained.

"Really, but... how would she allow that so easily?" Touji asked.

Gabriel motioned a hand towards herself, making him get closer.

"This particular church hasn't gotten this news just yet, but Lucifer and his family just moved here." She whispered.

Touji gasped at that.

"I'm not sure why, but it seemed like a good idea to have more Angel presence here, and for it to be me since this is my home as much as Heaven is." Gabriel continued.

"And because of such? You used the opportunity to give you a way to stay home." Touji smiled.

Gabriel giggled in reply.

"Oh, where is Irina right now? She'll love this news!" She asked.

"Aren't you forgetting? She recently finished Kindergarten, and Kuoh Academy holds orientation before classes start." Touji reminded her.

"Aww~, my daughter's about to be a First Grader." Gabriel smiled, blushing at the thought.

Touji giggled at that.

"Well, good news is that it should be done soon, so let's go see Cleria to get our shared ownership of the church set up." He suggested.

"Right, best we nip that in the butt now." Gabriel agreed.

And with that, they headed to a certain area of Kuoh City,

* * *

Valiana and Fenrir soon found themselves near Kuoh City's park area, which almost seemed like a small forest in the young Devil's eyes.

"There's just so much of this city... it's kind of overwhelming." She remarked.

Fenrir nodded before barking, unable to vocalize his thoughts to Valiana.

"Ah, I see you're already making yourself familiar with the city. You even have Fenrir with you to make sure you stay safe."

Hearing the voice, she turned to see a young woman with gray hair and gray eyes, wearing a floral-patterned maternity dress.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Valiana asked.

"Ah, my apologies. It seems your parents haven't told you about me yet." She realized.

She took a moment to lightly clear her throat.

"My name is Cleria Belial, the Devil who runs as the Head of Kuoh City's territory. You may be more familiar with my cousin and the current Champion of the Rating Games, Diehauser Belial." She introduced herself, holding a hand out.

"Ah, I was wondering why your hair seemed familiar. Now I know why. Well then, it's nice to meet you Cleria Belial, I'm Valiana Lucifer as you may already know." Valiana replied, taking the hand.

Cleria giggled at that, with Valiana finally taking notice of her stomach. There was a noticeable baby bump, which looked to be 6 months, or two full months by Devil standards.

"Oh, I see you've noticed I have a bun in the oven." She realized, rubbing her belly.

"I have, let me express my congratulations." Valiana confirmed, bowing in response.

"Why thank you Princess Valiana, it's quite the honor to hear that from you." Cleria smiled, rubbing her head as her show of thanks.

Like most things since she had arrived in Kuoh City, this action confused Valiana.

"Anyways, welcome to Kuoh City, and I hope you eventually enjoy this place as a second home to you." Cleria stated.

"Hey, Cleria!"

Turning around, she saw a young man with long black hair wave to her.

"Oh, that's my husband. I should get going now." Cleria realized.

"Uh... yeah, see you later?" Valiana replied.

Cleria winked at her before joining Masaomi's side, leaving Fenrir to sigh and roll his eyes at his one owner's complete inability to understand things outside of expectations.

"So, guess we should resume our tour of the city?" She suggested to herself.

As she and Fenrir prepared to head off...

*"BEEP! BEEP!"*

Valiana stopped and turned around to see Adam in his White Lamborghini, opening the window as he stuck his head out.

"There you are." He smiled.

"Oh. Mr. Hyoudou, are you-" Valiana replied, walking towards him.

"Don't call me Mister, please." Adam replied, giving her a deadpan look.

She sweat dropped at that.

"Uh... OK then? Are you done with that sponsorship you had to take care of?" Valiana asked.

"I am, so your father called an asked me to take you back to the gym." Adam confirmed.

"Alright, I'm coming." Valiana replied.

She walked to the car, opening it as Fenrir went in first, followed by her. Once he saw Valiana had buckled in, Adam began driving towards his gym.

* * *

Driving up to the gym, Adam got out as he opened the door for Valiana.

"Fenrir, go meet mom and dad back home so they know we've returned." Valiana requested, looking at him.

He nodded before heading back.

"Alright Valiana, are you ready to see what you couldn't before?" Adam questioned.

"I... wasn't aware of this, but I guess my parents want me to, so yes." Valiana answered.

Adam gave an awkward chuckle at her response.

'Guess Lucifer and Lilith aren't exaggerating about how she acts.' He realized, briefly looking to the side.

Valiana blinked at this action.

"Right, let's go." Adam stated.

They walked inside at the same moment Lucifer and Lilith chose to walk outside, eventually entering the area specifically for those in the supernatural world.

"So, what's different compared to when I came in here earlier?" Valiana inquired.

"I was going to bring you and your mother into a certain room in this area, which you'll see in just a bit." Adam answered.

Walking down some stairs, the sight of a hexagonal arena with three levels of wrestling ropes came into Valiana's view.

"You can have duels here?" She asked.

"That's right. In fact, this arena uses a downscaled version of the Rating Game's system, which lets you feel what you experience while not getting hurt." Adam confirmed.

"Whoa... those are expensive, so having an arena like this shows your business is thriving." Valiana replied.

After getting near the bottom of the steps, Adam released a finger whistle.

"Hey everyone, we've got a new face here! Come and say hi!" He shouted.

Those words caused two young children around Valiana's age to walk into view, making both sides take a good look at one another.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Valiana Lucifer, the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith." Adam revealed, motioning a hand towards her.

"Really? You're the Devil Princess?" A blue-haired girl asked.

"Wow! That's amazing!" An orange-haired girl exclaimed.

"Hello there, my name's Valiana Lucifer, and what are your names?" Valiana greeted, bowing slightly.

They quickly quelled their excitement at that.

"Oh, right. I'm Irina Shidou, nice to meet you." The girl with orange hair greeted.

"And my name's Xenovia Quarta, both of us welcome you to Kuoh City." The girl blue-haired girl greeted.

While this was happening, the door could be heard opening, revealing two pairs of feet walking towards the dueling room. As they got closer, both of them noticed Valiana among the group.

"Hey dad!"

Valiana turned around, seeing Adam smile at the pair who had entered. One was a girl who looked to be a year younger than herself, having long white and light blue eyes, wearing a simple white dress with a light blue ribbon.

The one with her on the other hand? It was none other than a younger Issei, who could be seen waving his head.

"I was wondering why you didn't show up when Irina did, but I'm just glad both of you are OK." Adam replied.

"Sorry about that, I had to go on the way back." Issei replied.

Adam blinked a few times before his cheeks puffed a bit, laughing playfully at what his son had just said, making him and his daughter laugh as well.

"These two are... your children?" Valiana asked.

He nodded to her in response, walking behind the two as he placed a hand on his daughter's head.

"Let me introduce you. This is my oldest daughter, Chiemi." Adam said, rubbing her head lightly.

Then he placed his other hand on Issei's head.

"And this is my oldest son and oldest child overall, Issei. He's actually only six days younger than you." He continued, rubbing his head as well.

'Six days, then that means April 16th...' Valiana thought.

She kept looking at Issei, feeling something strange when she did, yet unable to put her finger on it.

"Ah, you must be one of our new neighbors. Nice to meet you!" Issei smiled, holding his hand out.

Valiana accepted it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, my name is Valiana Lucifer." She greeted.

"Valiana, that's a nice name." Issei admitted.

Clearing his throat, Adam got the attention of his oldest son and daughter, who quickly turned to him in response.

"I think you can continue this discussion after you get into your training outfits?" He suggested.

Both of them gave awkward chuckles in reply.

"Right, we'll go do that." Chiemi replied.

Both of them ran towards the locker rooms to change, making Valiana watch until she felt Adam place a black shirt with the gym's logo, fingerless workout gloves, blue shorts with star marks on the sides, and special gym sneakers in her hands.

"Let me guess, I go change too?" She assumed.

"Yep, just follow Chiemi to the girls' locker room." Adam confirmed, nodding his head.

Valiana nodded her head before following her.

Once she got inside, she saw Chiemi already in her outfit, who in turn noticed her starting to put it on.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" She inquired.

"Depends on the question." Valiana replied.

"What does your ability to see during the night show as? I only know it isn't night vision." Chiemi asked.

"Hmm... imagine yourself always seeing a clear night sky full of star clusters, because Devil vision is made to detect light no matter how far away it is from us." Valiana replied.

Chiemi's eyes widened at that.

After another minute or two, Valiana was fully dressed and the two went back outside, where Issei and Adam were waiting for them.

"Valiana, since you just joined this gym, I think you should take a look at what everyone's doing before you try anything." Adam suggested.

"If you believe that's the best course of action." She replied.

The other kids all blinked at her strange reaction, with Issei even raising his eyebrow in response.

"OK everyone, let's start!" Adam exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Right, we'll do our best!" Everyone answered.

They all broke off into certain areas of the dueling area as they began to practice, while Valiana began watching what all of them did for their workout routines.

As they set themselves up, Adam kneeled towards Valiana's ear.

"I've gotta ask, what's Lilith's parenting style like? My wife is soft and loves to spoil our kids." He asked.

"She's firm, but fair." She replied.

Valiana then switched her attention to Irina and Xenovia, seeing Irina hold up a pair of strike pads as Xenovia repeatedly punched them. Irina nearly fell over during one point of her flurry of punches.

"Remember Xenovia, try to _avoid_ knocking Irina over." Adam reminded her.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Just try it again. Remember what your mother tells you, be flexible instead of rigid." He encouraged, adding a reminder.

Valiana then looked towards Chiemi, who set up a serious of floating orbs.

She didn't know what they were form until she turned around and did a back flip, either launching herself to the following orb using her hands or feet, showing it was gymnastics.

*"BAM!"*

Finally, Valiana turned to see Issei striking a punching bag without its bottom support set, though he was showing a lot more intent during his exercise.

'So, that's what felt strange about that boy.' She thought, her expression seemingly hardening even further.

Issei soon came to a pause, sweat dripping off him as his workout's results literally dripped off of him, and turned to smile as his father.

"Wow, 15 more punches before you tired out. That's a big improvement." Adam praised.

"Really? I thought that was only 10!" Issei replied, surprised at his actual result.

"There was nothing to praise." Valiana stated.

Everyone briefly paused to look at the Devil Princess, noticing her default expression seemed to have become more pronounced.

"Humans have always been the weakest race in this world, so expecting this to make you any stronger is just a false thought. You shouldn't expect this training to amount to anything in the end." She stated.

Irina dropped the strike pads she was holding upon hearing that, with Adam outright feeling his eye twitch.

'Wow... I bet she doesn't have any idea of how rude that was.' He thought, slowly turning towards Xenovia.

"Are you trying to tell us that you're better just because-"

She was silenced as Issei walked by and put his hand out, surprising her as he continued walking towards Valiana.

"You might be able to say that without any opposition, but why don't you show it before claiming such a thing?" Issei suggested.

Valiana raised her head slightly.

"Is that your way of challenging me to a duel?" She questioned.

"It is, so will you accept my challenge?" Issei confirmed.

"She'll accept." Lilith answered.

Having intended to decline, Valiana turned to finally notice her parents, unaware they had been watching her for a while.

"You want me to accept?" She asked.

"As do I. There are times you don't get a choice to say no to a battle, so let this be an example by your mother and I denying you the choice to avoid this one." Lucifer answered.

"Very well. If you really wish for me to accept, then I shall." Valiana agreed.

Issei smiled at that, rushing into the dueling arena, with Valiana walking to it.

"Alright, while I'm setting everything up? Here are the rules for this match. Magic isn't allowed, and you can lose either by ring out, knock out, or being the first to be knocked to the ground five times." Adam explained, typing on a magic screen he pulled up.

"Right!" Issei nodded.

"Understood." Valiana replied.

Both of them got into a fighting stance as they waited for the signal to go off, and that's when Adam grabbed a whistle.

*"WHISTLE!"*

"Begin!" He announced.

Valiana immediately rushed ahead at incredible speed, leaving Issei no time to react as she struck him with her fist, making him stumble back a bit. Analyzing her chance, she dashed forward and struck with her dominant left fist.

Issei shouted as he rolled across the arena's floor, making his sister, Irina, and Xenovia gasp as he was about to get a ring out.

"I already knew how this match would go." She sighed.

She turned around, but before she could leave the arena?

"Where are you going? The match hasn't ended yet." Lucifer questioned, smirking as he did.

Valiana paused, then turned around to see Issei smash his fist into the ground, letting the ropes catch him before he had a ring out.

Lilith's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter... and saw genuine shock on her face.

'He... used the field and the ropes to keep himself in play? That was... how could he... this doesn't make any sense.' Valiana thought.

"Issei has one down, Valiana has none." Adam announced.

_[Valiana: 1 | Issei: 0]_

Stretching a bit as he got back onto his feet, Issei kept his confident expression.

"Why do you look like you'll win this duel?" She questioned.

"Because I will, now that I'll expect what you'll try to hit me with." He answered, jumping on his feet slightly.

Hearing that, Valiana felt herself... sweat.

'She sweated?' Lucifer thought in surprise.

Valiana quickly rushed ahead once more, trying to force Issei out of the ring like before.

**[****Asterisk War: Ayato's Primacy****]**

However, this time? Issei read her movements, then slipped in a cross counter. Valiana quickly fell to the ground, her eyes wide and shaking as she tried to register what happened.

"The score's tied at one down each." Adam announced.

_[Valiana: 1 | Issei: 1]_

Valiana quickly got back on her feet, this time raising her own guard, which caught her parents' attention.

"She's in a defensive stance... she's never entered it outside of training sessions with us." Lilith whispered.

"Amazing." Lucifer breathed.

Knowing that Issei would catch her if she attacked the same way, Valiana swung her arms in a horizontal manner to try and hit him, but he simply ducked before pressing his palms into her stomach.

She paused before he struck her with a few more martial art motions and knocked her down again.

_[Valiana: 1 | Issei: 2]_

'What's... what's going on here? A Human of his age... shouldn't be able to do this!' Valiana thought, panting a bit as she got up again.

This time it was Issei who charged at her, making her try to hold up her hands to block.

Unfortunately, having expected her hands, Valiana left herself wide open for the kick he instead chose to attack with, giving him the chance to rush and punch her in the same manner she had begun the match with.

'No way!' She thought.

Hitting the ground a third time, Valiana's dull expression lost all presence as she felt herself sweating, both panicked and confused at how she was in this position.

_[Valiana: 1 | Issei: 3]_

Valiana soon got up, this time her face looking angry.

"Stay still!" She demanded.

Lucifer gasped at that tone, which was more familiar to him than anyone as Valiana began throwing a flurry of punch at Issei, who managed to evade them all.

"He's doing really good." Xenovia remarked.

"What did you expect? That's my big brother for you." Chiemi replied, smiling as she watched.

"Go Issei!" Irina cheered.

Valiana threw out her left fist faster than before, only for Issei to grab her arm and toss her down, making her tumble a bit.

_[Valiana: 1 | Issei: 4]_

Panting a bit, Valiana looked at Issei, seeing the same confident look on his face as when they began.

That face... it just didn't make sense to her! She was stronger than him... faster than him... even the fact he could only knock her down where he rolled across the arena meant she was better at taking hits than Issei. Despite that, _he_ was winning.

'How can this be? I... I can't lose here! I'm the daughter of Lucifer, so if I lost so easily to him, then... then what would people think of him!?' Valiana thought.

Valiana rushed at full speed, briefly blinding Issei with strong winds as she prepared for a powerful left hook.

Unfortunately, Issei didn't need his sight and moved to the side, using the fact she was going straight against her. As she missed, Valiana lost her balance a bit, leaving her wide open.

"This is it!" He exclaimed.

Issei pushed his feet in a certain motion as he threw his right fist forward, making Valiana's eyes widen as she turned to see the attack.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

Everyone gasped as the punch sent her flying, making her fly out of the ring as she had nearly done to Issei. Upon landing, Valiana just stood and laid there, trying and failing to take in how a normal Human had managed to beat her.

"Winner: Issei!" Adam announced.

"Alright Issei/big brother!" Irina and Chiemi cheered.

"Nicely done." Xenovia praised, clapping slightly.

As they all rushed over to him, Valiana still didn't move, only bothering to shift slightly when her mother picked her up.

"You did well in scoring that one down, good job." Lilith smiled.

This truly confused Valiana, as she had no idea why her mom would be happy despite the fact she lost. Further shocking her was her father's lack of disappointment after glancing in her direction.

'I... don't get it.' She thought, feeling her mind being overwhelmed.

"Come on, let's get ready for that dinner Eve invited us to." Lucifer suggested.

With that, Lucifer and Lilith headed back home, with Lilith carrying their daughter in her arms as they did.

* * *

Back at home, Valiana sat as Lilith helped her put on a casual dress.

"You look so cute." Lilith smiled.

"Mom... why?" Valiana asked.

She looked at her daughter in confusion, noticing the look of uncertainty on her face.

"Why... did you smile when I lost?" She asked.

Hearing that, Lilith smiled before giggling a bit, further confusing he daughter's already uncertain mind.

"I'll explain later. First, I'd like you to watch how Eve's family interacts during this dinner." Lilith promised.

"Uh... OK?" Valiana replied.

Lucifer soon walked into the room, wrapping his arms around his wife, making Lilith blush and giggle before she felt him kiss her cheek. Turning around, she gave a flirty look.

"Aww, thanks for the kiss, but where'd it come from?" She questioned playfully.

"I know we're going to dinner, but I wanted a little snack." Lucifer answered, smirking a little.

Valiana wasn't sure what her parents were talking about due to her age, but she still looked away because she always saw Fenrir leave the room whenever they implied something like this.

"I'm... still here." She mentioned, hoping to make them stop.

Both of them blushed, clearing their throats in response.

"R-Right, that you are." Lilith realized.

"So, how about we head on over and have our respective... discussions after dinner?" Lucifer suggested.

Fenrir groaned as he face pawed himself, wishing he hadn't heard that.

"For Fenrir and possibly my own sake? Yes, let's head on over now." Valiana agreed.

Both of them held out a hand as Valiana took each of them, walking out of their house as Fenrir followed, then turning to reach the front door of the Hyoudou Household.

Lucifer used his free hand to knock.

"We're here!" He announced.

"Be right there!" Eve replied.

Walking to the door, the sound of it unlocking could be heard before she opened it.

"Come on in." She offered.

"Thank you." Lilith replied.

Switching all their shoes with the slippers before them, they walked into the house, revealing Adam and Issei were helping to set the table.

"Issei, our guests are here. Mind getting all your brothers and sisters while I go get Fubuki?" Eve asked.

"Sure thing mom." He replied.

Walking to a hallway full of many doors, Issei put his hands near his mouth.

*"WHISTLE!"*

"Chiemi! Miku! Verrine! Balberith! Sonneillon! Gressil! Homura! Rui! We're about to start dinner with some guests, so come on out!" He shouted.

Hearing that, most of the doors opened to see seven children between the ages of five through one run outside.

Eve entered one of the doors that didn't open, quickly coming out as she carried a baby that seemed to only be a few months old, currently sucking on a pacifier as she blinked every few seconds.

"Whoa..." Lucifer breathed.

"Wow, you actually used those four names I suggested you?" Lilith realized, smiling happily.

"I did, they just seemed like a perfect fit for the Quadruplets." Eve confirmed.

Valiana blinked as she saw them all gathering around her family, making her feel overwhelmed by the sight of the seven different faces and their combined voices.

"Calm down everyone, they need room to breathe after all." Adam joked.

"Sorry dad." They apologized out of sync.

Eve giggled as she motioned their children to line up, which they quickly did.

"Alright, you've already met Issei and Chiemi, so let's start here." She smiled.

She first put her hand on top of a 4-year old girl, who closed her eyes and smiled in response.

"Our third child, Miku."

Next was a 3-year old girl that gave a cheerful smile as she bounced on her feet.

"First of the quadruplets and our fourth child, Verrine."

Then she put her hands on a boy with eyes seemingly stuck in a deadpan look that fit his non-energetic appearance.

"Second of the quadruplets and our fifth child, Balberith."

As she tried to put her hand on her next son, he leaned forward and tried to wave, only to fall over and start laughing at himself.

"Third of the quadruplets and our sixth child, Sonneillon."

Looking at her next child, Eve giggled at the paper bag over his head, lightly lifting it while rubbing his back.

"Youngest quadruplet and our seventh child, Gressil."

He pulled the bag back down as she moved to a 2-year old girl that was cleaning her ears with her fingers.

"Our eighth child, Homura."

Last in the line was a year old boy whose eyes were randomly roaming around the room, making his mother giggle.

"Our ninth child, Rui."

Finally, she lifted the baby girl in her hands, catching her pacifier as she dropped it from her moth.

"And this is little Fubuki."

Lilith went _Aww~_ at the sight of the young baby, deciding to hold out a finger and tickle her nose, causing Fubuki to release a quiet yet playful laugh.

"Cute kids, though why do most of them have different hair and eye colors?" Lucifer asked.

"We... actually don't know, and it was such a surprise to see Issei's hair when he was born that we went to ask Elohim. Unfortunately, the best guess he could give us was it was either because we were templates for Humanity, or a side effect from us eating a Fruit of Life." Adam admitted.

Issei just shrugged at that.

"Does it matter that much? We're family, and I think that matters more." He stated.

Eve smiled at that.

"That's why you're the big brother." She stated, rubbing her head.

Issei blushed at that, with the microwave dinging to show Fubuki's formula was ready.

"OK everyone, let's eat!" Adam announced.

"Food!"

All of the kids rushed to the table, taking their usual seats, with Lucifer and his family sitting at the table extension at the end.

* * *

Within an abandoned building in Kuoh City, a small group was seen talking to each other.

"So, are we all aware of the girl that will be sent our way in the coming days? I don't want any mistakes with such a rare prize to be won." The leader questioned.

"Of course, we'll make sure nothing happens." A female Fallen reassured them.

The leader smirked in response to this.

"Good. Now, with all of that out of the way? Everyone is dismissed." They replied.

With that, the group headed off into different parts of the building.

Looking to each of her sides and behind her, the female Fallen quickly rushed towards a certain area and formed a magic circle by her ear, adjusting the cloak as it released a frequency that hid its presence.

"Swallow to Sparrow, I'm reporting in." She whispered.

"Sparrow to Swallow, does anyone expect you're a mole?" Her contact replied.

"No, and I've managed to identify their next target. The only problem right now is I'm not sure what makes them special besides this person is..." She answered.

She revealed the next part super quietly.

"Hmm... do you have a name for this person?" They asked.

"Afraid not, Lucifer and his family moved into the city, which has this group's leader on edge. I doubt Lucifer's even aware of this group, but it was enough that I was only able to get a picture that should get to you by tomorrow night." She apologized.

"Understood, just keep up the work. Sparrow out." Her contact stated.

The Fallen currently under the code name of Swallow nodded her head before the magic circle disappeared, running off before anyone could get suspicious.

* * *

Back in the Hyoudou Household, everyone could be seen enjoying themselves.

Valiana glanced as all of Eve and Adam's children, sans the young Rui and Fubuki that were still too young to do more than show curiosity, were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"And that's when the teacher began laughing and decided to play along, making it seem like he ripped off his sleeve on purpose." Chiemi laughed.

"Did anyone buy it?" Adam asked, giggling a bit.

"They probably did when he put it over his nose and managed to make a perfect elephant noise." Issei mentioned.

"Really?" Eve asked.

Everything Valiana saw was just so... different from what she was used to. Her family meals were quiet, and her daily life was always a usual routine when nothing else came up, but Issei's family?

They just seemed to let the moment decide everything, having nothing to clue in what could happen next.

"Um... can I be excused for a moment? I need to use the bathroom." Valiana asked.

"Oh, sure thing Valiana, it's the door at the end of that hallway." Adam permitted, pointing towards the hallway in question.

Getting out of her seat, she walked towards the bathroom... only to intentionally pass it as she walked toward the balcony. Opening the door, she spread her wings and flew onto the roof.

She sat herself down, looking at the full moon before her, seeing the stars no one else could.

'None of it makes sense. My parents making us live here? Losing a duel they made me accept and smiling over it? How the Hyoudou Family eats their meals? All of it is...' Valiana thought, more confused than she had ever been in her life.

"I had a feeling this is where you went."

Valiana jumped as she heard the unexpected voice, making her look to see Issei climb up onto the roof using the balcony's fence.

"Issei? How did you know I was up here?" She said in surprise.

"Because I was looking in your direction when you walked towards the bathroom. There's also the fact Miku likes coming up here when the sky's clear, so I had a feeling you might do the same." He answered.

As she was an only child, Valiana had nothing to say against that, and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Issei asked.

"Go ahead, this is your house." Valiana allowed.

He smiled before laying down by her side, admiring the sky with her, despite being unable to see any stars like she could.

"Why?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He blinked.

"During that fight, why were you able to beat me? Why did my parents smile at the end? Why... why does your family act so differently from mine?" Valiana asked.

"I'm not sure why you're asking me that." Issei admitted, scratching his cheek.

"But none of that was as I expected it! My whole life has been that way, except for today, which was none of that at all!" Valiana exclaimed.

Issei stared at Valiana, who covered her mouth as she realized what she just did.

"Oh god, I even reacted differently than I should have... what's happening to me?" She asked, a look of fear in her eyes.

Hearing that, Issei began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, this isn't funny! It's serious!" Valiana shouted, feeling insulted.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because of how unexpected this is!" He replied.

"Huh?" She blinked.

Issei took a moment to calm himself, taking a deep breath as he wiped his eyes.

"Valiana, I have to ask... why do you think everything in life has to be expected? Maybe I should also ask why you even _want it_ to be expected?" Issei questioned.

"I... uh, that's..." She quietly replied.

For everything that had confused her today, the last thing Valiana had expected was a question about expectations... and to have no response ready.

'This is... I can't answer him.' Valiana realized, her face showing shock.

"Hmm... I think I can take a guess on this. Your parents run the entire Devil race and the land of Hell, and you're the Princess to both. Neither of your parents have ever really made you think of much beyond that because they didn't think they needed to, as Devils are beings of desire and freedom." Issei guessed.

"Well, guess you're right about what Devils represent." Valiana replied.

However, after saying that, Issei gave a look of confusion.

"But you had to have been around kids your age, so what I don't get is how seeing them didn't give you ideas for a dream to pursue." He thought aloud.

Valiana blinked at that.

"A... dream?" She repeated.

"Y-You didn't say that, right? I just misheard you saying the word dream as if you never considered it." Issei asked, laughing nervously.

She didn't reply, making Issei take a deep breath to stay focused.

"This is incredible for all the wrong reasons. I guess... you've been so focused all your life, that the only things that come to mind are ones you expect." He replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Valiana asked.

"I guess using myself as an example? I know about the supernatural, and how many creatures in it could crush most Humans without trying, but despite that? My parents, all my little brothers, and all my sisters... they're the most important things to me. I want to make sure I do whatever I can to protect them, and I'm determined to surpass all the odds I can. Right now, my dream is to protect them with all of my strength." Issei answered, closing his eyes and giving a warm smile.

Valiana felt her eyes widen a bit.

Issei knew he was weak, but that didn't affect what he wanted to do at all. He was... challenging what he was. He believed in what he could be, and that had apparently been enough for him to beat her despite all her strength.

Could this be Human potential she was seeing, or... was this just something piggybacking off of it?

"Have... have I really never thought of things for myself?" She asked.

"Maybe you did? Maybe you didn't? I can't answer that for you, so I think you should talk to your parents when you get the chance. It might be hard to suddenly change out of nowhere... but know I'll help you any way I can." Issei replied.

"You'd help? But... why?" Valiana questioned.

"Why do I need a reason? After all, you and I are friends now." Issei answered, his eyes closed as he gave a bright smile.

Hearing that, Valiana's eyes widen.

"A... a friend." She said softly.

She suddenly felt a tear leave her eye, surprising her as she felt it, making Issei's eyes widen.

"Valiana?" He asked, looking worried.

"I... I don't think I've ever had a real friend before. This is so weird, why do I feel like this?" She replied, unable to understand her own feelings.

Issei didn't say anything, simply giving her a hug to calm her down.

"All that matters is now, you do have a real friend. That's something you should be smiling about." He replied.

Valiana broke off from the hug, and tried to give a real smile, but struggled as her mouth merely quivered.

"Uh..." She sweated.

"Here, let me help you there." Issei offered.

He touched the sides of her moth, guiding it into a gentle smile. Upon seeing it, Valiana felt her face, noticing the feeling of the smile was... nice.

"Wow, you have a beautiful smile." He remarked, smiling in response.

"R-really? You think my smile's... nice?" Valiana asked, blushing a bit.

Issei nodded.

"U-Uh... I'm going to go back inside and finish my dinner now, so... s-see you later." She replied.

And with that, she quickly fell off the roof, laughing awkwardly as she went back inside the house.

Issei respectfully stayed quiet as he followed.

* * *

Once everyone had finished dinner, the Lucifer Family stood by the door as they put their shoes back on, with Eve standing in the hall to see them off.

"That was a great meal Eve, thanks for inviting us." Lilith smiled.

"Thanks Lilith, and don't be afraid to ask us if we can do it again." Eve replied, smiling back at her.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Lilith replied, showing a toothy grin.

Eve waved goodbye as they returned to their house, and once they walked inside... Valiana came to a stop, getting their attention.

"Mom... dad... you wanted me to lose that duel earlier today, didn't you?" She asked.

Both of them showed surprise at their daughter saying that, though it made them happy.

"Valiana, how did you realize that?" Lucifer asked.

"I... never went to the bathroom, I snuck onto the roof to be alone, and... Issei saw me there. He told me some things, and... I need to know. Did you decide we should live here because I never decide anything for myself?" She asked, her eyes looking sad.

Hearing that, Lilith hugged Valiana close, surprising her.

"Valiana... the day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life, and we thought we saw enough parents raising their kids to know how to raise you right... or so we believed. We were kind, patient, and fair to you like any loving parent should be, but we had been dealing with events like the Dissension War's aftermath, the Civil War, and etc. that we never realized we had only influenced you to do what was expected of you." She answered, tearing up a bit.

"Mom..." Valiana said softly, tearing up as well.

"It was the last thing we wanted. The scariest thing to us is that both of us know what that's like, but it was due to how we had been made, rather than how we were raised. Had it not been for that... we might have never noticed, and then it would have been too late." Lucifer apologized, hugging her as well.

"Dad..." Valiana said softly, finally crying.

She hugged her parents back. All this time they had known their error, but... as she was? There was no way she could have understood the message.

Issei had let her finally see what she needed to finally hear it.

"We both know that helping you change won't happen just because we've told you the truth, but... that's why we brought you here. It's our hope that if you spend some time living as a Human instead of a Devil or a Princess? You'll find your way." Lilith continued, wiping her tears away.

"So, that was it. Though... what am I supposed to learn? I'm... I'm not sure what to do, and... that scares me." Valiana asked, a worried expression on her face.

"We can't help you with that, because the only one who can answer that is you. The good news is that we can at least tell you one thing, and that's no matter how you grow... even though you can't change you're a Devil, that you're a Princess, or that we're your parents? You don't _only_ have to be that." Lucifer answered.

Valiana looked at him, her eyes showing surprise.

"If you really wanted to? You could become a hero to all of Hell, or even beyond that. All that matters... is that you're the one who decides to chase such a dream." He smiled, rubbing her head.

Hearing that, Valiana's eyes shined briefly before more tears filled them, prompting another group hug.

**_"On that day, while she still had a long way to go? While she had only made a realization rather than progress? There was one truth Valiana could speak of for what she achieved, which was she had taken that hardest first step. Her parents' words had finally reached her, and finally... she could see things beyond what she expected."_**

_**"It was the last thing she would have ever considered to have happened by talking with Issei, because he and Valiana were different in almost every way. He was a human with no special talents, she was a Devil with the raw potential of Lucifer and Lilith in her blood. He had a huge family he wouldn't trade for anything, while she was an only child who never saw issue with that fact."**_

_**"And yet, it was as if his words reached her because their lives were so different. For the first time in Valiana's life... she saw my equal, rather than her reflection."**_

Valiana soon yawned, followed by her rubbing her left eye.

"It looks like you've had enough excitement for one day. Come on, let's get you to bed." Lilith decided, picking her up.

"OK." Valiana replied, feeling her eyes closing.

Carrying Valiana to her room, Lilith tucked her under the sheets before kneeling by her side.

"I'll be taking you to sign up for school tomorrow, so sleep well." Lilith smiled.

"Hey mom? When we do that... can you try to get me into Issei's class? I think... he might be able to help me... change for the better. Is... that alright?" Valiana tiredly asked.

Lilith kissed her forehead.

"Sure sweetie, your father and I will take care of it." Lilith promised.

With that, Valiana finally lost the battle to stay conscious and fell asleep. Her mother smiled before kissing her on the forehead and quietly walking out of the room.

As she slept, the Heiress of Lucifer began dreaming, unaware that her dream wasn't just a dream... but the future she had yet to know would eventually come.

* * *

**_~ April 5th, 2019: Kuoh Monorail_**

Valiana and Issei were shown to still be sleeping like they had when they got on monorail, only it was now morning, showing they had slept through the entire ride.

*"WHISTLE!"*

Both of them finally stirred as they heard the sound, rubbing their eyes.

_"Attention passengers, we're about to arrive at Kuoh Station in 10 minutes. Please wake up any sleeping passengers you can find and gather your belongings if this is your destination."_

"Oh, looks like we've finally made it." Issei remarked, stretching to throw off his lingering drowsiness.

"We're finally home, and ready to be Third Years at Kuoh Academy." Valiana smiled, already fully awake.

They soon arrived, at the station.

*"WHISTLE!"*

Both of them grabbed their luggage and left the monorail, exiting the station as they returned home to their beloved Kuoh City, with a certain pair of guests waiting for them.

"ISSEI!"  
"VALIANA!"

They looked to see their respective mothers, Lilith and Eve, waving to them.

"Mom!" They both exclaimed.

Rushing up to hug their respective mothers, they smiled and hugged them, making them smile and hug them back.

"How was your trip?" Lilith asked.

"It was great, but it's good to be home now. Do you have my school supplies ready?" Valiana answered, looking excited for classes to start.

"Yep, have them right here." Lilith confirmed, holding her backpack out.

Eve quickly held Issei's backpack out before he could ask the same, making him chuckle slightly.

"Are you sure you're not twins? Because you seem to have that twin telepathy down." Issei asked.

"No, you two just give us something similar." Eve joked.

Issei laughed at that, with him and Valiana taking their backpacks before leaving their luggage with their respective mothers, then running towards the nearest bathroom areas.

"Have a good first day!" Eve shouted.

"We will!" They both answered.

Both of them entered a bathroom stall, then used magic to transport themselves near the trees of their school, seeing most of their fellow High Schoolers arriving for the first day of the new term.

"So, are you ready to be a Senior?" Issei asked.

"Do we really have a choice?" Valiana questioned.

Both of them gave a playful laugh, and they took their first steps into Kuoh Academy as Third Year students. It wasn't long before a certain duo noticed them.

"Hey, big brother!"

Issei and Valiana quickly noticed Chiemi and Miku run up to them.

"If it isn't my little sisters!" Issei smiled, ruffling their hair slightly.

All three of them laughed.

"Hey Miku? Did you, Rui, and Fubuki have any trouble finding your new school buildings?" Valiana asked.

"Not at all. Fubuki just walked with Rui, who followed me, and then I followed Chiemi." Miku answered.

She then widened her eyes as she pulled out her schedule.

"Look, I've even got some friends in my class to help me out if I really need it." Miku revealed, pulling out a list of names for the students in her class.

Issei took a look at it, noticing some familiar names among them.

"Valiana, is there ever going to be a time where your dad won't be able to arrange the classrooms to our advantage and/or benefit?" He asked, smiling as he did.

"His pride would die a little if he couldn't, so no." Valiana answered, giggling at the end.

With that, all of them went inside and began heading towards their respective classes, soon being joined by the few familiar faces that were their friends. Meanwhile, from the rooftop of Kuoh Academy, a female with black hair watched them with interest.

"And so, it finally begins." She smiled.

The scene ended as everything zoomed in to focus on Issei and Valiana's smiling faces.

* * *

**That's a wrap for the first chapter of When Dawn meets Dusk, which also has the honor of being the longest chapter I've ever made! Like before, we've got the similar startup of Valiana and Issei's first meeting being the starting point of the whole story, but this time our protagonist is living in the Human world because her parents think she needs it. As this chapter shows, the main problem is... she was lonely.**

**Right now, she's closer to her canon self, but as the first and last scenes show? She'll eventually be like she was in the previous versions, as I feel this helps in developing their relationship. This also helps give more prominence to Issei, since while I got him to show it through battle in the story's second version, this didn't show as well for everything else, especially socially.**

**As you can see, while Eve is still Issei's mom, I've decided to have Adam be his dad this time. Homura and Fubuki have also returned, and are now just two of nine siblings! This may seem like much to you, but they will be vital to the story, though not until later on in the story. Azure himself even made sure my ideas behind him having so many siblings could work out in a way that justifies them, which is why I haven't described their full appearances**** yet****.**

**What I _can_ say about his siblings right now is they explain Issei's personality in this version. He's very determined, being the older brother to all his siblings that he strives to protect, which is why he trains so hard to overcome the weakness that comes from him being a normal human. This is also why I had him beat Valiana in a duel, he's the potential to her power, like the Blue Eyes and Red Eyes archetypes of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**For her appearance in this version? She shares a few traits from her previous incarnations, but there are so many pieced together that I can't use anyone as an example of her current incarnation's look****. ****As for how this version of Issei looks? His appearance is based off Natsumi from Date A Live's true form (as it looks pretty boyish to me), if also at mid-back length.**

**Finally, let's get to the main change I think everyone will notice, veteran or new readers, which is in this story... the Christian Pantheon is _not_ divided at all! I repeat, they've always been allies in this story! This time, what's important is the relationship they have with the other factions, so Azure suggested that I rename the Great War, and I chose "Dissension War."**

**While it may take some time before I submit the next chapter, as I'm going to watch my pace after what happened last time, I will say that we're starting things by focusing on our main duo's childhood. The good news is there won't be a lead up to a training journey this time, as we'll be working towards the opening/ending scenes of this chapter, having certain characters introduced, and best of all? Their childhood is where the V1 adaption will start!**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. The Sacred Darkness

**Welcome to Chapter 2 everyone! Last chapter gave an exciting start to the story compared to its predecessor versions, and this one will keep the ball rolling as the development between Issei and Valiana continues, this time from the Supernatural side since last chapter showed the Human side. The story won't fully go into the territory of adapting V1 until we reach Chapter 3.**

**The upside is you'll at least see some battling in this chapter, so you'll get to see what our main duo can do beyond their natural talents and skills on their physical side. Counting Irina and Xenovia into the mix, that gives us the perspective on a Human, a Devil, an Angel, and the use of a supernatural weapon. Oh, speaking of which? I should mention that Touji is a reincarnated Angel, which makes Irina a pureblooded Angel, rather than a hybrid.**

**This chapter will also serve as a good way to introduce some other factors about how things are different from canon due to Heaven and Hell lacking any antagonism towards each other. Now, without spoiling any important information? The best I can tell you about the Christian Pantheon's current situation is it's not unlike what it was during the first four volumes, only with less damage since they fought as one army during the Dissension War.**

**For the smaller details? The Devils still had their Civil War, and the creation of Evil Pieces, Brave Saints, and the Rating Game still happened. Other events, such as Cleria and Masaomi's death, never occurred because of Heaven and Hell's better relationship. I guess one way to summarize everything is all current issues are the result of the ceasefire between each mythology.**

**One last thing before we begin the chapter? I altered the last scene between Valiana and her parents slightly, but not enough to warrant a re-reading. The problem was when I tried keeping the expectation mindset from last chapter in this one, I could never get any of the scenes to feel right, so I asked one of my friends about it and they said they felt Valiana had already overcome it by that scene. As such, her growth will happen in another way.**

**And with that, there's nothing else to say except... let's get this second chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 2 - The Sacred Darkness]**

The scene opened to the Hyoudou House, where at the same time Lilith tucked her daughter in for the night, Eve was doing the same as she entered Issei's room, having already tucked in the rest of her children, in order from youngest to oldest.

"Hey there Issei, do you need anything before I tuck you in?" Eve asked, smiling as she did.

"No thanks mom, I'm good." He smiled back.

She giggled before pulling the covers over him, prompting Issei to snuggle into them.

**_"Every story has its protagonist, and others have a notable deuteragonist who makes the journey with them, and/or fights by their side through the course of their adventure."_**

Eve kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Issei, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." She whispered.

"Good night mom." He whispered back.

With that response, he let out a big yet quiet yawn as he finally closed his eyes and faded into the world of dreams, prompting Eve to slowly and quietly tip toe out of the room, turning the lights off once she reached the door.

**_"_****_Some are less important compared to the protagonist, but others can be more important... or equally important as they are. Issei Hyoudou is an example of one that's equally important._****_"_**

**_"You've already seen where it all began with Valiana, but _****_there's another part of the story tied to their first meeting. Issei had no idea at the time, but he saw something important on that day. Even if I didn't remember it for a long time, or know it would begin once they became Third Years in Kuoh Academy."_**

A few moments later, Issei began to twitch and sweat, feeling an intense dream flow through his head.

Unaware to him, this dream was just like the one currently going through Valiana's head, a dream... that was hinting to events that had yet to be.

* * *

_The scene opened to show the Issei and Valiana as they looked the present day, albeit in different clothing._

_Both of them were seen standing before something in the sky, which only appeared as a black silhouette that glared in their direction. It immediately unleashed a distorted noise that was either its signature sound, or an incomprehensible garble of words the dream either couldn't or wouldn't translate._

_"Stand your ground..." Valiana stated as she panted, something covering her left hand._

_Out of nowhere, the image of a man was seen as he gave an enraged, but silent scream with an open mouth before a rage of flames swallowed his form. Quickly following this was the image of a woman who gave a silent stare of controlled fury before being shrouded by thick mist._

_"Everyone, are you ready!?" Issei asked._

_"Let's do this!" They all answered._

_Out of nowhere, it was revealed that the duo was standing at the front of a large group, all of which had unseen faces hiding their identities. The only hints to who they might be were the colors of their hair and their figures, along with the weapons some of them were wielding._

**_"A large creature covered in the shadows, like the threat of Trihexa... but clearly not the same monster that was destroyed at the end of the Dissension War. It was a terrifying threat, and Issei had no idea what to make of the area in his dream. If it was real or false? Made by some kind of power or the real deal? Just the one area or everywhere?"_**

**_"The only thing that was clear... was he was there, and that he and Valiana had chosen to fight against this force. Yet despite everything that he saw, despite how bad everything that followed might become? There wasn't a single face that lost hope of victory."_**

_Standing from a distance, the ghostly image of the young Issei could be seen watching, showing surprise at what he saw._

_Everyone screamed as they rushed ahead, which caused the shadowed silhouette to respond by unleashing a powerful attack, which prompted one of the unseen allies to take the lead._

**_"Incinerate Anthem!"_**

_A wall of purple fire rose from the ground and surrounded everyone in a protective barrier__, tanking the attack as someone broke off from the group, readying a spear with decorative spiral in the shape of a double helix for an attack._

**_"Balance Breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin!"_**

_They thrust the spear forward, which had its form extend rather than fly out of their hand, striking the beast dead on. The monster was pushed back, despite seemingly taking no physical damage from the blow._

_It quickly retaliated with a flurry of attacks, right as monsters that had some kind of single purple gem as their eyes appeared and struck back, despite it meant many of their brief existences came to an end. Someone landed by the spear's wielder before glancing towards them._

_"Be more careful ***STATIC***, or ***STATIC*** will destroy you in an instant." They warned._

_"Right, sorry about that." The spear wielder apologized._

_Jumping into the air, a loud shout was heard as a giant golden axe slammed down the silhouette's one side, leaving a noticeable strike line._

_"Yes! ***STATIC***, now's your chance! Fire at that best and don't hold anything back!" They exclaimed._

_Someone holding a sword and gun with a star design to them quickly nodded as they fired some powerful shots, making small supernovas explode across the shadowed silhouette's body before rushing forward and cutting through part of their form._

**_*"ROAR!"*_**

_Glaring at its attackers, the beast unleashed a rain of magical beam in their direction, right as two figures, one male and one female, stood together._

_"Try some of this!" The male exclaimed._

_"And some of this!" The female shouted._

_A duo of blizzard streams flew and struck the beast, ended the beam rain as it froze and fell to the ground, sliding towards an area where others are waiting for it._

**_"Yin-Yang Samsara!"_**

_Streams of white and black in the form of Chi combined and slammed the frozen monster, right as it began to crack free._

**_"Innovate Clear!"_**

**_"Dimension Lost!"_**

_A barrier formed around the silhouette before mist enveloped and restrained it. Somehow, a brief flash made the cracking ice restore itself. The beast growled before its eyes pulsed a small burst, breaking free of its restraints._

**_"Just what were they fighting? Was it the one who did this damage? Those questions didn't matter, because all that mattered was this creature was a threat, and everyone was willing to fight... including his future self."_**

_The young version of Issei continued watching everything, his eyes shaking from... actually, he wasn't sure. Wonder? Fear? Uncertainty? Maybe some other complex emotion?_

_"Issei!" Valiana shouted._

_"Right!" He loudly replied._

_Both of their powers flared out as two energy dragons, one red and one white, appeared and clashed with the opposing force. Their clash resulted in a gigantic flash that did nothing to remove the silhouette of their opponent._

_"Amazing..." Young Issei breathed._

_A huge explosion went off, blinding him to everything as he could only sit and stare at the dreamscape before him._

**_"Because he was just a child at the time, he didn't understand why he had this dream."_**

**_"However, it wouldn't be long before he'd remember what he saw, and be old enough to understand the message behind it... which was to make him ready for what was a possible if not inevitable battle."_**

**_"Because by staring at the sight of what may be death... he saw it. The small glimmer of hope buried within a wave of despair."_**

_A single glimmer reached the young Issei's body as he kept staring, making everything vanish as it phased through his chest._

* * *

As the night sky hovered Kuoh City, the scene opened to the private school known as Kuoh Academy, specifically a small building near the forest that was known in the present day as the old school building to everyone in the high school division.

Inside the building, the sight of Cleria Belial was seen, as this building was currently the place she, Masaomi, and their daughter called their home. She was currently doing some paperwork when she heard an unexpected knock from the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Lucifer." He answered.

"Ah, just a moment! I'll be right there." Cleria answered, moving her paperwork to the side.

She went to the door and opened it, and Lucifer soon held out his arms for a hug she returned.

"So good to see you!" Cleria smiled.

"Glad to see you too, and thanks again for helping us getting settled in Kuoh so quickly." Lucifer replied.

He kneeled to her stomach, waving to her unborn second daughter.

"And while you're still on your way, good to meet you too little... have you picked a name out yet?" Lucifer asked, briefly looking at Cleria.

"We have, her name's Cynthia." She answered.

"Then it's good to meet you little Cynthia, I'm your Uncle Lucifer." He smiled, resuming his wave.

Realizing Lucifer was here for more than just a visit, she sat back at her desk and looked at him.

"So, what do you need?" Cleria asked.

"Nothing much, my daughter just wants to make a request to join the same class as Issei. Is that possible or asking for too much?" Lucifer explained.

She nodded her head, taking out some files from her desk.

"Let's see... ah, one of our teachers accidentally ordered an extra desk when they got the newer models for the Elementary Division, so I'll just add it into Issei's class. All you have to do after that is get Valiana registered to be put in that desk." Cleria replied, finding an opening.

"Thanks, and something tells me you've already met my daughter. How did it go?" Lucifer smiled, soon following with a question.

"She seemed, how do I define her in a nice way... sheltered?" She admitted.

Lucifer gave an awkward smile as he reluctantly nodded, turning away slightly.

"Yeah, me and Lilith realized she's been developing in a... un-favored manor that we indirectly let happen. That's actually related to the whole requesting to being in Issei's class." He admitted.

"Is it?" Cleria asked.

"It is. Valiana and Issei had a duel in the gym, and she lost, then they talked after we were invited by Eve for dinner and realized we've been trying to tell her about that. It's not much, but it looks like coming here was the right idea." Lucifer confirmed, explaining everything.

"I always liked that boy, and now I know why." Cleria giggled.

Masaomi yawned as he walked into the room, wearing pajamas and bunny slippers, with a tired look in his eyes.

"Honey, is this going to take much longer? You promised me we'd cuddle tonight." He asked.

"Oh, right..." Cleria recalled, giving an embarrassed chuckle.

She turned to Lucifer.

"Mind if we pick up with anything else you need to talk about tomorrow?" Cleria asked.

"Go ahead, I always respect pregnancy privileges." He replied.

He remembered when Satan tried to talk back to Lilith during her own pregnancy... it was the first time his anger did _not_ work in his favor.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Lucifer waved.

The duo watched as he walked out of the door, with Masaomi giving his wife the confused eye look. She shook his head to warn him against wanting to know.

* * *

Morning quickly came as Lilith was seen in her new kitchen, humming as she gave cooking a try.

"Glad that Eve showed me a few cooking trips last night, this is really fun." She said to herself, giggling as she cracked some eggs.

Fenrir walked into the room, holding a bag of pancake mix in his mouth.

"Thanks Fenrir, now can you go wake Valiana up for me?" Lilith smiled, rubbing his head.

He nodded before walking towards her room, using his tail to open the door before howling.

Valiana's eyes tightened before she opened them up.

"Alright... I'm up, I'm up..." She mumbled, finally moving.

Stretching her arms out, Valiana put her slippers on before heading into the kitchen, making her mother catch her drowsy form.

"Good morning Valiana, did you sleep OK?" Lilith asked.

"I did, though I had the weirdest dream." She answered, grabbing Fenrir's food from a cabinet.

"Weird in what way?" Lilith inquired.

"Weird as in I saw myself and Issei, but we were both older and riding some kind of... Monorail, I think? And then we ended up walking to High School or something." Valiana explained.

Lilith hummed in response, wondering what she should say in reply.

"Either that was a dream that came to you because you were focused on what your future will be like, or something that may end up as one of those Deja Vu situations." She guessed.

"You really think that dream might have been showing me the future?" Valiana asked.

Lilith shrugged her shoulders.

"Odin used to have that left eye that could see the future until he fought Ra in the Dissension War, so it could happen." She replied.

Finishing her pancakes, she put them on the plate before using the bacon and eggs to make a smiley face, and catching the toast.

After putting some butter on top of the pancakes, she walked to the table.

"Hope you don't mind that I made breakfast, and that it's not anything fancy like we'd usually have back at _home_ home." Lilith mentioned.

"That's fine. After all, didn't you bring me here to stop expecting things?" Valiana reassured her.

Lilith let out a sigh of relief, glad that her daughter had taken last night's revelations to heart.

"OK then, I only have one question for you." She asked.

Valiana focused her attention as her mother grabbed a few different bottles from the fridge, holding them in view.

"What kind of syrup do you want on your pancakes?" Lilith asked.

"Hmm... surprise me." Valiana decided.

"Alright then, I'll give you Chocolate." She decided, putting the others away.

She poured the tasty condiment onto their pancakes.

"OK, let's see if your food tastes alright..." Valiana stated, picking up her fork to take a bite.

Lilith sweated as her daughter placed it in her mouth, and after a few seconds... looked surprised.

"It's good." She admitted.

"Really!?" Lilith exclaimed.

She took a bite herself, soon gasping as she felt it hit her taste buds.

"I actually cooked something!" She cheered, shedding happy tears.

Valiana blinked before coughing.

"H-Huh? Oh, sorry about that... guess I got a little too excited there." Lilith apologized, rubbing her cheek.

Her daughter nodded in response.

"Anyways... about your school registry? Lucifer had a talk with your Aunt Cleria last night, and he told me all we have to do is sign you up. One that's done, you'll be in the same class as Issei." Lilith revealed.

"Oh, so she's my honorary Aunt from the Belial Clan? That explains how she knew me." Valiana realized.

"That's right. I wanted to take you to meet her today, but it looks like she beat us to the punch." She confirmed.

Valiana nodded, eating her eggs and bacon.

"So, after we get me registered for school... what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Valiana asked.

An awkward pause followed, with Lilith looking behind her as she gave a nervous laugh in response to that.

"Excuse me for a minute, I have to go make a phone call." Lilith apologized.

She ran out of the room, leaving her daughter to blink in confusion until she decided to finish the rest of her breakfast. Fenrir put his head in his dog bowl shortly after, using it to muffle the sound of his snickering.

* * *

An hour later, Lilith drove the family car to Kuoh Academy's parking lot, soon finding a spot as she took her first official look at the school.

"Alright Valiana, we're here. Ready for your first look at your new school?" Lilith asked.

"I'm not sure, my stomach feels a little weird for some reason. Is that our breakfast's fault?" Valiana answered, unaware that she was feeling nervous.

"No sweetie, that's what we call having butterflies in your stomach." She replied, opening the door.

Valiana got out of the car, and Lilith covered her eyes for a moment as she turned her one way.

"OK, now... open!"

Feeling her mother move her hands off her eyes, Valiana got her first look at Kuoh Academy, noticing it was a pretty advanced school (tech-wise) by just the outside alone. She could only wonder how much more advanced it would look once they were finally inside.

"So, what do you think?" Lilith inquired.

"I... don't have any words." She replied.

"Well then, let's go inside and you can go get registered, which doesn't require the words you don't have right now." Lilith joked.

She led her daughter inside, walking to the office as a male staff member noticed them.

"Ah, you must be the Lucifer Family. Cleria told us we'd be expecting you today." He greeted.

"That's right, I'd like to register my daughter for First Grade, and I believe Cleria's already helped set everything beyond us simply needing to register?" Lilith confirmed.

The staff member nodded, getting on his feet as he motioned to himself.

"Follow me, we'll need to start by getting your daughter's picture for her student profile." He requested.

"Right." Lilith nodded.

Both of them followed as they went into a room with a stool and a pale background.

"Just sit right there, then smile as I get your picture." The staff member explained.

"Uh... OK?" Valiana replied.

Lilith noticed her daughter shaking slightly, clearly showing her nervousness had returned, wondering if it wasn't as bad, just as bad, or worse as she sat down on the stool.

As the staff member readied the camera, Valiana tried to smile... but he and her mother only noticed her mouth wiggling oddly.

"Uh... sweetie, what's wrong? I know that a real smile isn't something we might see for a while, but I've seen you fake one." Lilith asked.

Valiana's eyes looked to the left in response, starting to sweat slightly.

"I think because of last night... I forgot how to do it." She admitted, her voice squeaking a bit.

Lilith gave a nervous laugh in response.

"Uh... can you hold a smile if someone moves your mouth into one?" She questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, I can do that." Valiana nodded.

And her mother immediately sighed in relief, moving over to push her face into a smile.

"OK, in 3... 2... 1..."

Lilith dropped to the floor as the staff member took the picture, and Valiana's smile fell back to her usual stoic appearance.

"There we go. I still need to add this into the school's system, but she's now an official student." He replied.

The staff member handed Lilith some paperwork and a list of supplies.

"She'll need all of this for class tomorrow, so just sign all of this and I'll take care of the rest." The staff member continued.

"Right, thank you for your help." Lilith replied, quickly signing the paperwork.

Handing it back to the staff member, Lilith looked at her daughter for a moment.

"I'll need to get the supplies, so... I think it's best you start passing the time by actually working out at the gym." She suggested.

"Do I really have to exercise, out of curiosity?" Valiana asked.

"As in is it necessary, or because you don't know if it would make you-" Lilith inquired.

Valiana punched the air, creating a slight gust.

"Ah, then it might. You've only learned from your father and I how to use the abilities you inherited from us. Not to mention, it might help you learn to read attacks in the same way Issei read all of your movements." Lilith confirmed.

"Hmm... yeah, he moved in ways I've never seen before." She realized.

And with that, Valiana heard her mother turn around and cover her mouth as she started giggling, making her tilt her head in confusion.

* * *

While in his office, Adam heard some painful groans through a holographic screen.

"Ooh... yeah, she still sounds bad. Try giving her some Chicken Soup before anything else." He advised.

"Sure thing dear, see you later." Eve replied, waving goodbye.

As the screen disappeared, Adam resumed his work on a slip of metal he was creating.

*"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"*

He briefly raised his head.

"It's Lilith, may I come in?" She inquired, looking through the peephole.

"Door? Unlock." Adam replied.

A light on the door turned green, unlocking it as a click could be heard, which is when Lilith opened it to reveal herself and Valiana.

"Hey you two, what's up?" He greeted.

Valiana soon noticed the metal on his desk, making Adam look as she picked it up.

"What is this?" She asked.

"That's an invention I'm working on, a new metal that I'm hoping reduces costs while being incredibly light like aluminum, but as effective and durable as a diamond. I'm still trying to find a way to add something that removes the flexibility when it needs to be immobile and sturdy against the elements." Adam revealed.

"Whoa... I remember my mom telling me about your intelligence, but to actually see it?" Valiana replied, both surprised and amazed.

Adam giggled in response, petting her head as his show of thanks.

"Thank you for the praise." He smiled.

Lilith giggled at that slightly, soon nearing his ear, which caught his attention.

"Just to ask, is Azazel still trying to one up you?" She whispered, still giggling.

"Yep, and he's still failing. Kind of cute how he keeps trying to prove he's the smartest when he didn't eat the Fruit of Wisdom." Adam replied, chuckling at the end.

Valiana coughed twice, getting their attention.

"Oh, right. What can I do for you two?" He asked.

"I just need you to keep an eye on Valiana for a bit. I just finished registering her for school, and now I need to go buy all of her supplies." Lilith explained.

"Ah, alright then." Adam replied, nodding in understanding.

He looked at Valiana.

"Everyone else is already in the gym. I need to stay here and finish some work right now, so go ahead and meet them there." He stated.

"OK." Valiana replied.

She headed on over, making Lilith smile before she left to go shopping.

* * *

Within the duel arena room, the sight of Issei, Irina, and Xenovia could all be seen as they were working hard on their workouts.

For Xenovia, it was striking her hands against a Wing Chun training dummy with rotating sections, her motions being like swinging a sword. Next was Irina, who was currently stretching her body out like a gymnast. Finally, Issei was striking the air to make certain movements, revealing he was shadow boxing.

"Um... hello?"

All of them stopped as they heard that, turning to see Valiana partially hiding behind the wall before showing herself fully.

"H-hey there everyone." She greeted, trying not to make any kind of eye contact with Xenovia or Irina at the moment.

"Hey there Valiana!" Issei greeted.

Xenovia looked in her direction, making her retreat more until...

"You don't need to fear us, we've already let it go." She remarked.

Valiana looked at her in surprise.

"True, you were a little rude yesterday, but Issei already explained everything to us. Let today be a fresh start between us all." Irina smiled, holding a hand out.

"OK... thank you Issei." Valiana replied, looking his way.

"Feel free to ask me for a favor anytime you need help with something." He smiled, closing his eyes as he did.

At that moment, Valiana finally noticed Chiemi's absence.

"Hey, where's your sister?" She inquired.

"Oh, she's not coming today... something in her breakfast was one of those occasional bad ingredients, and it sent her stomach into a tizzy. She's been groaning inside the bathroom for the last few hours." Issei explained, a sweat drop rolling down his cheek.

"So _that's_ what me and my mom heard during breakfast." Valiana realized, remembering Issei's house had a window opened.

"Come on Valiana, get on your gear and train with us!" Irina exclaimed.

It only took a few seconds for her to be up in the Devil Princess' face, making Xenovia face palm herself before dragging Irina off.

"Sorry about that... she has her mother's energy, but none of her maturity." She apologized.

"Who is her mother exactly?" Valiana asked.

"The Shinou of Kindness, Gabriel." Issei revealed.

Valiana's eyes widened as she slightly jumped, looking at the girl she now knew was an Angel in some capacity.

"Yep, my mom's the Holy Mother's substitute and my father is a reincarnated Angel." Irina confirmed.

"If we're revealing heritage? Then I'm a Human/Angel hybrid, with my mother being the Shinou of Diligence, Metatron." Xenovia replied, shrugging slightly.

"No way... both of you have a Shinou as a parent?" Valiana said in surprise.

Issei coughed, pointing at himself, which made Valiana remember his parents.

"Oh, that's right... guess when you consider my parents and Issei's, others having some notable parents wouldn't be that weird either." She realized.

After saying that, Valiana finally headed into the girls' locker room and changed into her exercise attire, which her father had brought back last night.

Walking back into the room, she saw Issei setting up punching bags.

"What are these for exactly?" She asked, tilting her head as she did.

"There's a lot of ways you can use them. For this one, it's to set a rhythm and pace before a final strike, a measure of controlling power and such." Issei explained, locking them in.

"Measure of... controlling power?" She repeated, blinking a few times.

"Sometimes you can waste power and energy without realizing it, so knowing how to avoid wasting that power is important." He explained.

Valiana paused for a moment, trying to figure out what Issei just told her.

"Maybe it's easier if you try doing it yourself. Just punch this bag without really thinking how you're doing it." Issei suggested.

Valiana shrugged her shoulders and threw her fist forward... only the bottom anchor wasn't locked in, and it quickly swung back.

She immediately ducked, with Issei stopping the bag with his hand.

"I change my mind... I totally get it now, and I rather not get hit by that bag for any possible reason." She said shakily.

"Exactly. If you can control the power of your punch, you give the same impact while only slightly moving it." He stated.

Taking Valiana's arm, he began holding it in a certain position.

"Reel the punch back in like slowly lining a spring, then when you thrust it forward, keep it straight... though also slowly rotate it in the direction towards your body. Another thing to factor in? You punched with your right hand, however, since you're a Devil?" Issei explained, showing her the motions.

He then pointed to her left hand.

"That should mean you're left handed, like most Devils are." Issei stated, recalling the stories about the Devil living in the left side of the body.

"Oh, so that actually matters?" Valiana asked.

"Yeah, because for Humans at least, only 10% of the population is left handed. It's harder to read something from a more obscure set of skills and/or style." He confirmed.

She looked at the bag again, then her left hand.

Motioning her punch like Issei had shown her, she threw another punch at the bag, and then...

*"BAM!"*

Everyone felt a heavy wind as she clearly slammed the bag with heavy force, but it only briefly moved forward. Issei's eyes were wide as Valiana clenched her left fist a few times before showing surprise to her own strike.

"Was... was that really me?" She asked.

"Holy... if that's what you can do after my small advice, I wonder what you'll do after my dad sees you enough to create a recommended workout schedule for your individual development." Issei remarked, his expression still flat from the shock.

"Already have." Adam replied.

Valiana yelped in surprise as a holographic screen floated near the duo, making Irina giggle as Xenovia looked at her fellow Angel with a confused look.

"Sorry about that, this is another of my inventions. Thought I'd come see how you were doing. I'll say I'm impressed, especially since that all came from my son just telling you how to move your arm." He apologized, then praised.

Issei blushed at that, rubbing the side of his neck.

"Let's see... factoring in your current height is 124 cm and you weigh 22 kg, and the physical skills you showed in your duel combined with what you did now?" Adam said to himself, thinking a bit as he wrote up an exercise regimen for her.

"Wait, how'd he know my height and weight? My mom and I never-" Valiana questioned.

Issei tapped his knuckles on his noggin.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." She realized, recalling Adam's amazing intelligence.

Seconds later, Adam finished writing her regimen and sent it to Issei via magic circle.

"There you go. Now, I better get some paperwork done before I start falling behind on it. See you four later." He smiled, waving to them.

The holographic screen disappeared shortly after, with Issei taking a look at the workout regimen his father had just made for Valiana.

"Let's see..." He thought aloud.

After a moment, he noticed something.

"Whoa, looks like he wants you to do a lot of the things I've been to start up, then we'll ease you into a different one." Issei stated.

"That means... what?" Valiana asked.

"You'll be punching these bags with me, though we'll actually lock them this time." He explained.

She nodded her head, letting Issei set them up.

"This should be an interesting watch." Xenovia remarked, right as she finished her workout routine.

"Because of that windy punch from earlier?" Irina asked.

"That, and we'll see a clear difference between these two." She replied, drinking some water out of her bottle.

Once they were set, Issei turned to Valiana.

"Now, before anything else? You'll need to stretch so you don't feel too weird after doing this." He stated.

"Stretch?" She repeated.

"Like what you saw Irina doing, though not as much since that was something else." Issei clarified.

He put his hands on her shoulders, then put her into a sitting position. That's when Valiana felt herself pushed down, feelings her legs spread out as her face winced from the pain.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop! That hurts!" She begged.

"That's why we have to do it. If we don't, then it'll leave you sore after you exercise." Issei replied, knowing it was necessary.

He tried to push her further, but Valiana started resisting, making him sigh.

"Xenovia?" He asked.

"Stand back, I've got this." She replied, walking over.

Taking Issei's place, she pushed harder than he could, and...

*"CRACK!"*

Valiana's screams filled the entire wing of the gym.

* * *

Gabriel and Touji were seen sitting inside a room of the church, waiting for their guest to arrive.

Finally, after another minute or two, Masaomi Belial was seen walking into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

He sat himself down, looking at the duo, starting with Gabriel.

"It's an honor to finally meet one of the most powerful Angels in person. Despite your daughter and Metatron's living here, this is the first time I've had such a meeting." Masaomi greeted.

"Why thank you Masaomi, and congratulations on your marriage and the coming of your second chidl." Gabriel thanked.

Touji passed a file towards the former Church head.

"As you're probably already aware? By request of us, and with the blessing of the Holy Mother, we'd like to share the role of succeeding you as the heads of this church." He explained.

Masaomi nodded as he looked over everything.

"Yes, everything checks out." Masaomi confirmed.

He wrote his signature on the file, making it glow before a sun/star-like symbol on his cross reappeared on both of theirs, showing the transfer of positions was both complete and officialy.

"There, you two now are officially in charge of this church." He declared.

"Thank you Masaomi, I don't know how we can repay you for this." Gabriel smiled.

"Simple, just come to the hospital when my daughter's finally born. It's been a tradition for supernaturals to do so because of Eve's many pregnancies." Masaomi answered.

Gabriel giggled in response.

"Sure thing, I'd love to meet your second child." She promised.

Masaomi smiled at that.

"Glad to hear it, now... before I leave, there's something important I need both of you to be up to speed on." He continued, taking out a folder full of information papers.

Handing it to Gabriel, she looked inside as her eyes widened.

"Is this serious?" She asked.

"It is. Normally they wouldn't get near such power that clearly exceeds and threatens them, which can only mean there's a greater amount of lesser powers they find worth the risk to come here. It's gotten us so curious, we asked Grigori to send us an agent, but we have yet to receive an update because they're infiltrating blind to all but a fellow agent." Masaomi confirmed, explaining everything.

"So, you aren't even sure what's going on yet?" Gabriel questioned.

"Afraid so, and we have no idea when we'll be sent any information." He replied.

Gabriel nodded her head.

"OK, I'll keep an eye on this and let Cleria know if anything fishy comes up." She promised.

Masaomi smiled as he stood up.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me? I have a pregnant wife who needs me today." He replied.

Both of them watched as he left to return home.

"I wonder what could draw so many of them towards Kuoh City?" Touji wondered, rubbing his chin.

"I hope we found out... and soon." Gabriel replied.

* * *

After managing to get Valiana to relax from the... fairly intense stretching that they had put her through, then having her hair tied up in two tails to avoid it getting in the way? She and Issei were both standing by the bags as Irina set a timer.

"Alright, go!" She shouted.

Both of them began punching their respective bag, forming a rhythm as they did. While Xenovia and Irina watched, they noticed Valiana's louder strikes echoing off compared to Issei's keeping the same volume with each strike.

"She's definitely got strength, like we saw when she nearly knocked Issei off the ring yesterday, but hers is less focused than Issei's." Xenovia remarked.

"Even I can't hit that hard despite being a pureblood like her. Guess that shows the difference between the Devil leader and the Angel who substitutes for the Holy Mother when necessary." Irina replied.

After a few minutes in their punching rhythm...

*"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"*

Hearing that, Issei briefly glanced at Valiana.

"This is the last one, same punch as before!" He stated.

"Right." She replied.

Issei struck the bag with all his might, with Valiana mimicking him as she did the same. The huge slamming sound rippled off as Issei's bag was heard as he was pushed back slightly, drops of sweat flying off his face as he caught his breath.

"Phew, that was intense-"

Issei's eyes widened as he turned to see Valiana, who showed no signs of being tired as she adjusted her gloves, only to his surprise? Her bag and snapped out of its locks and fell away from her!

"Wow... that's some power you have there." He praised, giving an awkward laugh afterwards.

"Thank you, though I'd say how you defeated me despite it is also impressive." Valiana replied.

'Not sure if that's a compliment, or her missing the point?' Irina thought.

A sound soon went off, making everyone look towards Issei as they saw the alarm for his phone's timer go off. Looking at it, he grabbed his water bottle and took a drink.

"Our workout's done, so time to have fun for the rest of today." Issei stated.

"As in you're planning to do one or multiple activities?" Valiana questioned.

"That's right. Would you like to join us?" Irina confirmed.

Knowing that her mother was still getting supplies, while her father was currently out, presumably to talk with Cleria about something, Valiana had little else to do beyond waiting at home with Fenrir.

"I guess so?" Valiana shrugged.

"Alright then, let's get dressed and then head on out!" Irina exclaimed.

Valiana blinked at her reaction, with Issei chuckling at the sight.

* * *

Once they had gotten dressed and went outside, Valiana followed the group to some kind of restaurant, where she was currently staring at the odd choice of food before her.

It was a combination of some kind of round sandwich with meat and a few other heated ingredients between, what looked like yellow carrots sticks that were crispy and were salty instead of being wet and smooth, and an opaque brown drink that smelled like chocolate.

"Uh..." She let out, feeling confused at her food.

She also noticed the lack of a spoon, fork, or a knife on the table, so she had no idea how to eat any of the food before her. Noticing this, Issei tapped her shoulder.

"Let me guess, you've never seen a burger, fries, or milkshake before?" He inquired.

"No, and why are there no utensils?" Valiana confirmed, eyeing towards their absence.

"Simple, because you don't need them. Hamburgers are meant to be eaten like this!" Issei explained, picking up his burger.

He then took a huge bite out of it.

"Wait... all you need is your hands?" She asked, looking at hers.

"That's right, and we recommend placing your fries in the milkshake. It really brings out their respective flavors." Xenovia replied.

Valiana seemed nervous, picking it up.

"Just a word of advice? You aren't in Hell right now, so don't worry about acting like a princess when you're trying to live like a Human. Me and Xenovia like living here because of that." Irina stated.

"Huh?" Valiana blinked.

"She's saying right now, don't concern yourself over how people are seeing you. There's no way you're expected to act. So, just do what you feel is right, not what seems right." Issei explained.

Looking at her food again, she took a deep breath before finally...

*"CHOMP!"*

Everyone watched her, and after a few seconds... her eyes widened from the delicious taste. Rather than talk about it, she simply munched down on the rest of the burger, not even caring she basically pigged out.

"I never thought I'd do something like that, but it didn't feel embarrassing, mortifying, or anything similar." She stated.

"That was a taste of freedom, and I'm not talking about the burger." Issei smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Freedom..." Valiana repeated.

She looked at her remaining food, deciding to dump the fries in the milkshake and then drink it all, surprising her friends over the former action.

"Three, two, one... and-" Xenovia counted.

"Ah!"

Valiana held her head, experiencing her first brain freeze from the coldness of her shake.

"Friendly advice? When you drink or eat anything cold, do it _slowly_." Irina said while giggling.

"R-Right." Valiana replied, wincing a little.

"Though that is a good metaphor for something important you should know while living on Earth. Sometimes, our problems seem bigger than they really are because we think about them too much, while other times people won't see a problem until someone else notices." Issei replied, winking at her.

Valiana blinked in confusion.

"It means sometimes you can't just think about something. There are times you have to trust things as they happen, go with the flow in a sense. The simplest way to do that? When the mind can't guide you..." He clarified.

He then patted his fist over where his heart was.

"Follow what's in here instead." Issei smiled.

"My heart? I'm not sure how that makes sense." Valiana admitted, still looking confused.

"Then I think you'll want to follow me somewhere." Xenovia suggested.

Standing up and walking towards the door, Issei and Irina suddenly went silent, getting Valiana's attention as the latter motioned her to follow.

* * *

Walking through the abandoned building, Swallow discreetly glanced around until she heard someone talking. She quickly dashed over to an open door and began listening.

"I'm not seeing it, why does this group interest you?" The sub-leader questioned.

"You know how I find our prey, don't you?" The leader reminded them.

Hearing that, the Sub-Leader's eyes widened as they realized what that meant, focusing on the screen revealed to be showing... Issei's group!

"So, one of them has a Sacred Gear?" They realized.

Trying to get a better idea of what they were talking about, Swallow further peaked her head into the room, looking at a live broadcast and gasping as she recognized the two members of the group with Angel blood.

"Yes, but the question is which of them has it, and what that Sacred Gear is? The only thing I'm certain of is that two of them aren't Human in any form. That, and among the two that are, I doubt they're even aware they have it." The leader confirmed.

"I see, you need my ability to confirm which one we've found." The sub-leader remarked.

"And if it ends up being something good, then I'll have a fitting one to give you." The leader confirmed.

Swallow froze, realizing how the whole operation worked.

"Alright, let's see what's hiding among these children." The sub-leader stated.

Their eyes flashed a certain way, and after a few seconds... they widened before their mouth changed into a pleased grin.

"It looks like... a third grand prize." They smirked.

Swallow gasped upon hearing that, realizing only one set of Sacred Gears qualified under such terminology... right before she realized it wasn't a _silent_ gasp.

Both of them turned as she tried to hide, but it was for naught.

"Look at that, it seems I was right... there is a rat among our group." The leader smirked.

'Shit!' Swallow thought.

The alarms went off right as Swallow made a run for it, knowing that her cover had been blown, and just as she expected an escape based on hide and seek...

*"CACKLING!"*

*"SLASH!"*

Freezing in place for a moment, Swallow suddenly felt a pain in her side before her face slowly looked towards her waist, seeing a noticeable cut.

"When did-" She questioned.

Before she realized it, she fell to the ground as her ability to move was taken from her, only able to briefly glance at her attacker as they walked over her. They could barely make out anything about them beyond their tongue hanging out and their laughter.

A loud scream was the last sound she made before a bright flash went off, leaving only shreds of her former cloak behind.

* * *

Standing in front of a cemetery, Valiana looked around in confusion.

"Uh... why are we here? How does this relate to-" She asked.

"It'll make sense soon, but for now? Respect the dead buried here and don't say any a word." Irina whispered, not showing her usual cheer.

Taking out a bouquet of flowers through a magic circle, Xenovia neared a certain gravestone. It was when everyone could see the writing on it that said everything.

**_Spade Quarta_**

**_A loving husband and father, despite the rough life he initially lived long ago... taken away after finding the redemption for all his sins._**

**_1960 - April 4th, 2002_**

Valiana felt the wind blow, staring at it before looking at Xenovia.

"Quarta... that's your last name. Does this mean this grave is-" She asked, recalling Xenovia only mentioned having a mother.

"That's right. This is my father's grave, and... today is the anniversary of his death." She confirmed.

After hearing that, Valiana had no words as she watched Xenovia put the bouquet down, soon sitting in a seiza position before making a prayer motion. Issei and Irina did the same, before she did the same out of respect.

Once the moment passed, Xenovia stood up.

"He was an exorcist from the church, but he wasn't always a follower of Heaven... and to be honest? My mother and him met after he committed countless sins." She began.

"Huh?" Valiana blinked.

"You see, he didn't know much about where he came from, hence why there's no birthday listed here. Spade was a name he chose... because of what he chose to do and the moniker he gave himself. The Ace of Spades." Xenovia continued.

She closed her eyes.

"He killed people, either by assassination, hunting, a twisted sense of justice most policemen wouldn't fall to, or etc. until he was pushed to his limits. One day, when he was 18? He collapsed under a stormy night, right in this town... around the same time my mother had been visiting."

While lacking the memory of the event, Xenovia briefly began to imagine it.

* * *

_A man wearing mostly black was seen walking across Kuoh City, blending in with the night as he struggled to walk until finally... he fell onto the ground, all of his strength having left him._

_"Look at this, after everything... I'm just going to die here, pathetic and empty. I've killed so many and now... only now does it feel like none of it ever mattered." Spade breathed, feeling his eyes get heavy._

_They finally closed, his body getting colder from the rain... until he stopped feeling it._

_His eyes opened as he saw a light, looking at a figure that seemed to be his guide to the afterlife._

_"Are you alright?" Metatron asked, her wings covering his form._

_Spade blinked a bit, suddenly gasping as he realized it was a genuine Angel standing before him._

* * *

Xenovia opened her eyes.

"Before long, they fell in love and gave birth to my sister, then not too long after that... I was born. However, it was only a year later when the Devils lost the former heads to the Gremory, Vapula, and Bael Clans over an assassination." She said solemnly.

Valiana gasped, knowing what the incident that took his life was.

"My father went to guard the new heads and young Heirs as the change was made, and while they all survived... they were attacked during this, ending with both the assassin and my father taking each other out. His soul didn't survive, so... I didn't even get the consolation of being able to meet him in the Third Heaven." Xenovia said, finishing her story.

"I know what event you're talking about... I'm sorry." She apologized.

Xenovia shook her head.

"Don't be. As much as I miss him, he was following his heart when he chose to accept, even if it meant he could die." Xenovia reassured her.

Valiana paused after hearing that.

Following his heart... to do something even though it meant he could lose everything? Was that related to what her father did during the event that made him a Devil?

"I'm not sure, but... I think I understand what you mean by following your heart now." She replied.

"Even if you don't, we'll help you get there eventually. One step at a time." Issei promised.

Irina put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Even Xenovia gave a light smile in her direction. Seeing all three of their reactions, Valiana felt warm inside, and briefly flashed a smile.

All of them were surprised when they saw it.

"Valiana, you smiled on your own!" Issei exclaimed.

"I did?" She asked.

"Sure did!" Irina confirmed.

Issei took out his phone, showing her face that currently lacked a smile due to responding to his excitement.

"Come on, try it again." Irina begged, her eyes sparkling.

Valiana felt a bit comfortable over that, prompting Xenovia to pull Irina away.

"Just take your time, alright? Don't feel bad if you can't do it." Issei reassured her.

"O-OK." She replied.

Her mouth began to wiggle again like her attempt earlier today, but it felt easier compared to before, maybe because she had unknowingly done it moments ago. However, after a minute of trying...

It happened, she smiled again, and she finally saw what her real smiles looked like.

"That... was my smile?" She asked.

"That's right." Issei confirmed.

"You're right, it's nice. I don't get why, but... it's really nice." Valiana said, smiling again.

Irina grabbed their hands.

"Come on, there's one last thing we should do before the day ends!" She suggested.

Both of them were pulled as Xenovia followed her fellow hyperactive Angel.

* * *

Up in the Third Heaven, the sight of Metatron could be as she walked through all the various souls who were living inside, coming to a certain monument within it.

This monument was made for those whose souls no longer existed, but would have been qualified to enter Heaven if they had. Due to today, Metatron's reason for visiting it was little mystery to everyone who knew of her deceased husband.

"Be at peace Spade, wherever you are." She whispered, making a praying motion as she did.

"Ah, is it that time of year again?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Metatron turned to see a female Angel with long brown hair that was nearly curled, representing the great care she took in maintaining it.

She was the Shinou of Patience, better known as Sandalphon.

"Hey there Sandalphon, and it is." Metatron greeted before answering.

"I'm still surprised you ended up choosing someone with his backstory as a husband, but I guess love can happen in any form when you consider what happened with Lucifer." Sandalphon remarked.

"And it's exactly why I'll always miss him, as does Xenovia despite how little she knew of him beyond when she was a mere infant." Metatron replied.

She sighed a bit, feeling Sandalphon rub her back.

"Being the Angel who represents diligence isn't easy when your commitment to your job gives you so little time to be with your children. While Griselda might be old enough to not feel as bad over it, you can tell Xenovia wishes you were around more." She realized.

Metatron nodded.

"And I'd like to visit her more often, but... right now I'm tasked with making sure the Longinus don't fall to the hands of other factions. All I can do is work to finish this job sooner than later."

"That's one good way to look at it. Speaking of which, I think we may have just found another Longinus wielder." Sandalphon smiled, soon dropping the bomb.

Metatron quickly stared at her in shock.

* * *

Some time passed as the group was seen in the park, with Irina throwing some of the fountain water at the others.

"Oh, you're getting it now Irina!" Issei declared.

Issei threw some at her, with Xenovia getting splashed as she dodged as Valiana just sat and stared, blinking a few times.

"This is the big thing you dragged us here for?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I? It's unexpected, that's why it's fun!" Irina giggled.

Valiana gave a confused look, with the small water war stopping as she walked up to her, standing by her side with a smile.

"I'm really glad I've gotten to know you." She smiled.

"And... why's that?" Valiana asked.

"Simple, because we like you, and if there were any doubts before? After today... all three of us are your friends." Issei answered.

Valiana gasped at that.

"Really?" She said, feeling a bit of surprise from his words.

Xenovia soon tossed water at Valiana, making her gasp slightly.

"The water war continues!" Irina exclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, Valiana soon tossed water at the others, splashing all of them at once. They all began laughing, with Valiana feeling herself smiling again.

'Friends, huh? I don't know why, but when I hear that, I... feel happy.' Valiana thought.

Right as this was happening... the orange afternoon sky vanished, quickly being replaced with some strange shade of dark purple. All four of them noticed this as they looked up.

"What's going on?" Xenovia questioned, looking confused.

"This seems familiar to me, but... why is that?" Valiana wondered aloud.

*"ROAR!"*

Irina screamed before she jumped into Xenovia's arms, shaking nervously as Issei's face was filled with fear... and Valiana's eyes shook as she finally remembered why the currently purple sky had been familiar to her.

"What... was that?" Irina asked, still shaking.

"I'm not sure, but I'm worried." Issei replied.

*"STOMP!"*

Everyone briefly lost balance in response to this, and that fully confirmed Valiana's suspicions.

"I know what this is." She revealed.

"You do, then... what is it? What's causing all of this?" Irina asked, still shaking.

"A dimensional space, and in this case-" Valiana replied.

*"STOMP!"*

This time, everyone fell over from the tremor, looking in a certain direction they noticed the sound coming from.

*"STOMP!"*

At that moment, the stomps happened faster and faster as their source finally came close.

"Now what could that fowl, fickle smell be? It smells... bitter? No, sweet!" A woman questioned.

That's when it happened.

*"STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!"*

*"SMASH!"*

Most of the trees were destroyed by a large foot.

Looking up, the group of four all stared at what was revealed to be some kind of Centaur creature, only with legs that looked like hands with sharp claws and a tail that was the front half of a Cobra, with its arms resembled some kind of beefy, mutated spider's.

It had a long neck like an Ostrich's and a Pterodactyl head, however? The true horror was its stomach... which had a vertically positioned mouth with shark-like fangs.

*"ROAR!"*

And with that loud roar, the horror of the monster's appearance was only amplified by what looked to be a black, red, and purple void being housed within. Just by seeing it, one might feel like if they fell in? They'd disappear forever.

"What... the hell... is that!?" Xenovia exclaimed.

"I knew it... we've been trapped in the Dimensional Space of a Fragmented." Valiana realized, sweating slightly.

"Fragmented?" Issei repeated, a worried look on his face.

"Despite being killed in the Dissension War, there was 10% of Trihexa's power that wasn't destroyed. That remaining percent of his power shattered into pieces like a broken window, and like how you can't just piece one back together, each piece transformed into a bunch of monsters, hence their name." She explained.

Looking closer, the Fragmented noticed the four children.

"It seems Viser has found more than a snack." Viser stated.

"And it can talk..." Xenovia sighed.

"Uh... hey, Valiana? These Fragmented creatures... how dangerous are they?" Irina asked.

"For children like us? I'd rank it at the level of_ near fatal_." Valiana answered.

Irina paled at that, and Viser quickly used that moment to charge a blast and immediately fire it, getting Valiana's attention.

"LOOK OUT!"

She grabbed them all and then ran as fast she could, getting all of them to safety with the use of her incredible speed.

Viser turned in their direction, making Valiana sweat.

"Guys, I hate to tell you this... but Fragmented are able to trap people and leave no almost no trace of their presence. I'm fairly sure none of our parents are even aware that we're in danger right now." She revealed.

"Then, what you're saying is-" Xenovia realized.

"I'm afraid so... either we fight and survive, or die and likely become food for this monster." She confirmed.

Hearing that, Irina's fear quickly was replaced with a serious look, letting her desire to live surpass her fear.

"Alright, let's beat this thing!" Irina exclaimed.

Irina sprouted her Angel wings and took to the sky, while Xenovia took out a sword hilt as it formed a sharp glowing blade. Valiana blinked as she noticed this.

"Why aren't you flying?" She asked.

"I can't. Not sure why, but my wings are still too undeveloped for it." Xenovia explained.

"Strange, but I guess if that's an issue? Irina will be our ground support." Valiana replied.

She took a deep breath.

"Irina? Attack from the air and keep your distance! Xenovia? Don't attack until we get a read on its attack pattern, and wait until you have a clear opening! Issei? Uh... do you have anything besides what you did in our duel?" Valiana stated, glancing at Issei with confusion.

"Eh..." Issei blushed in embarrassment, looking away.

Valiana just stared for a second before sighing a little.

"Stay with Xenovia then. As for me, I'll take the lead and attack from up close." She decided, spreading her wings.

"You, challenge me? That's laughable!" Viser cackled.

In response to that, Valiana raised her hands and unleashed a large wave of darkness, blinding them from Viser's view. The Fragmented tried to locate them by sound... only for her to see a bunch of shadowy blasts fly in her direction.

She laughed before swatting her claws through the masses of darkness, leaving her blind to Irina appearing behind her and gathering purifying particles into a ring shape.

"Alright you fiend, prepare to repent from the power of my purifying radiance. Amen!" She exclaimed.

Tossing the ring forward, it struck Viser from behind, lightly pushing her forward. She turned around before pressing her head in, then launching it like a metal spring.

"Whoa!"

Irina barely dodged it, panting as she formed more holy rings and tossed them all at her.

"Are you trying to kill me by throwing pebbles?" Viser mocked, barely taking any damage.

"Hardly!"

Hearing Xenovia's voice, the Fragmented turned around... only for her to appear underneath Irina and then zoom at the beast. As she readied to slash her sword, the snake tail lunged forward.

She gasped as it bit her sword, shattering the blade.

"Look out, the tail has a mind of its own!" Xenovia warned.

"I believe the correct term is... two heads are better than one!" The snake said, using Viser's voice.

Xenovia quickly reformed her blade as the snake lunged forward in multiple attempts to strike her down.

"Here, let me help!" Viser shouted.

Her Pterodactyl head shot towards her, making her gasp, but before she could hit her? A wave of darkness crashed over her.

"Gah!" Viser screamed.

The Fragmented swung her arms out, smashing the black wave away. Seeing his chance, Issei jumped into the air and punched Viser in the face... only nothing happened. The Fragmented's head and snake tail moved their eyes towards him.

"Not good..." He breathed.

Viser shot a blast from both heads, sending Issei flying as he crashed through some tress.

"Oh no, Issei!" Irina shouted.

"I'm... not done yet!" He screamed.

Issei rushed out of the trees, with Viser laughing at the boy's pitiful efforts.

"Useless!" She shouted.

Throwing her arm forward, Issei shifted his body before grabbing it, surprising the Fragmented as he held onto it like super glue.

"Damn it... let go!" Viser demanded, roaring during the pause between her words.

"Nice job Issei!" Xenovia praised.

"I've got this!" Valiana stated.

Viser soon turned her eyes as she saw Valiana standing right next to her, unleashing a concentrated blast of darkness at her.

*"BOOM!"*

A black cloud covered the spot she was in as the trio regrouped.

"It isn't over yet, but that should have done some damage." She stated.

The smoke soon cleared...

However, it didn't take long for the quartet to realize that Viser hadn't taken any damage as she walked out, looking completely unscathed.

"Was that all?" She questioned, a dark grin on her face.

"No way, how did she take that attack without getting damaged!?" Irina questioned.

"This is bad..." Xenovia realized.

Seeing this, Issei clenched his fist before rushing ahead, surprising his friends.

"You're going to fight me yourself? That courage is cute... not!" Viser laughed.

As the others tried to rush at him...

"Oh, no you don't!" Viser shouted.

She swung both her hands into the ground, and once she did...

*"SMASH!"*

The ground broke apart into multiple sections of stone, causing Valiana to trip as Irina and Xenovia were knocked onto their backs. As Valiana got up, she turned to see the rubble crashing around them.

"No!" Valiana shouted, reaching out to them.

Luckily, she saw a noticeable glow, looking through to see Irina had formed a barrier made of it to keep them safe.

"Don't worry about us, I have a way to get us out! Focus on keeping Issei safe!" Xenovia shouted.

"OK..." Valiana nodded, still worried about them.

Issei weaved around the debris as he neared Viser, who smirked as her Pterodactyl head's eyes became more serpentine.

She began pulling her body into itself, making her snake tail become a full snake that heavily resembled a Tsuchinoko.

"What the?" Issei gasped.

Viser lunged forward and unleashed a blast with its speed boosted by the jump, striking Issei dead center as he was flung back. Valiana gasped as she watched it.

"ISSEI!" She screamed.

"Oh, do you want to be next!?" Viser questioned, turning towards her.

Getting back up, Issei tackled Viser, only for her to wrap her tail around him and slam him into the ground. He screamed before she did it again, doing so multiple times.

"No... please, stop it..." Valiana begged, frozen in fear.

Viser eventually stopped and flung Issei at the rubble trapping Irina and Xenovia, causing it to be knocked away as the former's barrier shattered. All three of them tumbled, with the Angel duo looking to see their friend try to stand up.

"I... won't let myself... fall here. I... I have to... fight..." Issei grunted, struggling to stay up.

Unfortunately, his body's weakened state won out and he collapsed onto his knees.

"No, Issei!" Irina screamed.

Rushing up to him, she and Xenovia checked to see if he was OK.

Seeing the sight of her closest friend being hurt, Valiana felt her eyes shake until finally... she clenched her fist and turned to Viser, getting the Fragmented's attention.

"What's wrong? Did you wet your pants?" Viser mocked.

"I don't know what these awful feelings welling inside me are, but right now... all I want is to see you disappear!" She screamed.

**[****Date A Live III: I Swear****]**

Her aura flared out, surprising Viser.

She rushed ahead, blasting out all the darkness she could as it pushed against Viser's form, one bit of it striking her eye.

"Gah!"

Rubbing her injured eye, Viser switched back to her normal form, roaring as she charged at Valiana. In response to the Fragmented's roar, she jumped into the sky and flew over Viser.

After aiming herself, Valiana dived into Viser's head, knocking her down.

"What the hell? How's she fighting at this level now!?" She questioned.

Irina and Xenovia could only stare at Valiana's attempts to fight back, completely missing Issei beginning to stir. Valiana took flight once again as she began throwing more blasts of darkness at Viser, causing the Fragmented to growl before raising her claws.

Once more she smashed them into the ground, ripping it to shreds. As it did, Valiana was forced to land on her feet, due to being unable to properly fly through the debris.

Seeing Viser change into her Tsuchinoko form and jump around, she was struck by the same jump enhanced beam as Issei, making her slide back as Viser stared at her, hissing like a predator that had cornered its prey.

'Is this it? Am I... am I not strong enough to overcome this?' She thought, nearly falling back into her former mindset.

"Valiana!" Issei shouted.

Turning around, she and the Angel duo looked to see Issei was awake, despite still shaking from the damage he had taken.

"Don't give up, you have to push yourself just a little further! Go beyond what you expect! Take the power you already have, and push it to the limit! I believe in you!" He shouted, encouraging her with every bit of strength he still had.

She stood there and felt her eyes widen, briefly feeling the memory of their duel flash through her mind.

"Don't expect... go beyond, and push yourself..." She whispered to herself, clenching her fist as she did.

Viser lunged at her.

"Believe... believe in yourself... believe in your power..." Valiana whispered, turning her attention to the Fragmented.

"It's over!" She declared.

Viser opened her mouth and released her jumping laser attack from it once again. At that moment, Valiana felt a spark go off inside of her.

"I BELIEVE!"

Unleashing her darkness once again, she fired it at Viser's mouth, holding the two in a stalemate as their attacks pushed against each other. Valiana felt herself sweating ash she stood her ground against the Fragmented's overwhelming power.

Finally, she screamed at her loudest as she unleashed more power, causing her aura to explode as it overpowered Viser's attack.

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"Go!" Valiana screamed.

At that moment, the Fragmented gave a muffled scream as the darkness flooded into her mouth, pouring into her mouth and starting to force feed itself her body, making her swell as it kept shooting itself down her gullet.

"No, this can't... this can't be happening!" She screamed.

Her body soon ballooned out of control, with darkness bursting out of her form until finally... she exploded from it!

**[****Insert Song End****]**

The Dimensional Space soon broke, causing all the power Valiana had unleashed to be noticed. Issei, Xenovia, and Irina all smiled as the sky changed back to its normal color.

"I... I actually... beat a Fragmented?" She realized.

Feeling her remaining strength give out, she slumped to her knees before falling on her back.

"Oh man... I'm so tired." Valiana remarked, panting as she did.

"Valiana!"

Everyone turned as they saw Lucifer fly into view, quickly landing by the quartet as he knelt by his daughter's side.

"Dad... is that you?" She asked.

"It's alright Valiana, I'm here." He reassured her, reaching for his pocket.

It was a vial of purple liquid.

"No, give it to Issei... I'm just exhausted, and he needs it more than I do." Valiana said, shaking her head.

Lucifer noticed this, gasping as he did.

"Here, try to swallow this." He asked.

Issei felt him pour the liquid into his mouth, which he managed to swallow, causing him to glow as his body was completely healed.

"Whoa, what was that?" Issei asked.

"A tear of the Phenex Clan. It works just like those of the actual Firebird, provided they stay pure." Lucifer explained, helping him up.

Once Issei was on his feet, Lucifer looked at the group.

"So, what happened here? I noticed a surge of power appear and vanish in an instant." He questioned, holding Valiana in his arms.

"Well, going by what Valiana said... we got trapped and attacked by a creature called a Fragmented." Irina explained.

His eyes shrunk at that.

"You fought a Fragmented... and won!?" Lucifer questioned in disbelief.

"No, Valiana won. That surge of power was her doing." Issei confirmed.

Looking at her tired daughter, Lucifer felt a sense of surprise... and then overwhelming pride at what she managed to do. Her fatigue was all the proof he needed to know they were telling him the truth.

It seemed he would have quite the story to share with Adam and Eve.

* * *

The scene opened to a world between Heaven and Earth, looking like the former if it had a futuristic city resembling those made by artists on the latter, where various Fallen could be seen.

At the moment, inside a large building, the Fallen that Swallow had referred to as Sparrow was trying to contact her... only to discover no connection was going through.

"Oh no... this is bad. If I'm not getting any response from her, that means..." She sweated.

She immediately ran into the Governor General's office, getting Azazel's attention as she rushed in.

"Mellys? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Bad news... I can't make contact with Uncinda, meaning they likely discovered and then murdered her!" She revealed.

"Uh oh... while we might be lucky to think this won't put that girl in danger, anymore Fallen we send could raise suspicion." Azazel realized.

Luckily, an idea hit him seconds after saying that.

"Unless we send in a spy that's in plain sight and also paired with a decoy, and I know just the two for the job." He smiled.

"Hold on, are you saying-" Mellys realized.

Azazel gave a slight chuckle, opening a magic circle to call two people he was very familiar with.

* * *

Within the Hyoudou House, everyone was gathered in the kitchen.

Present company currently had Adam, Eve, Lucifer, Lilith, Issei, Valiana, Xenovia, and Irina. However, one could notice Chiemi and Miku listening to them from the hall. Seeing them spying on them, their mother giggled a little.

"Come here you two. If you're going to listen in, then you should officially join us." She smiled.

Both of them flinched, then gave awkward laughter as they walked into view. Once they did, Valiana finally got a good look at Miku, having paid little attention to her or the rest of Issei's siblings when they were first introduced to her.

She had long black hair that was similar to her older sister's, only it was tied in a ponytail, and her eyes were a dark purple color. She also wore clothes that seemed more fitting for a tomboy compared to her older sister's more girly girl personality.

"Alright, what's this talk about?" Miku asked.

"It seems your big brother got into something dangerous against his will. Lucifer wanted us all here to be aware of it." Adam explained.

"But before that, I need to get in contact with Gabriel, and... here." Eve replied.

Forming a small magic circle, a small manifestation of Gabriel came into view.

"Thanks Eve, I apologize for not being here physically, but Touji needs me here since Azazel's apparently calling about something Church related." Gabriel answered.

"It's fine, now..." Lilith reassured her.

She looked at the quartet that fought Viser, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"What exactly happened?" She inquired.

"A Fragmented tried to eat us..." Valiana revealed.

All of the parents besides Lucifer gave justified faces of horror and shock, which prompted Lilith to look at her husband.

"Honey, are... are they serious?" Lilith asked.

"I felt the surge of power, and it seems Valiana was the one who defeated it. I don't know how much luck and whatnot was a factor, but... fact is they survived against something that usually requires at least a group of teenagers to defeat." He confirmed.

Lilith froze upon hearing that.

"My... my little girl... nearly killed by... one of those horrible monsters..." She muttered.

"I think you broke her..." Gabriel remarked.

Lucifer gave an awkward chuckle in reply, looking away as Adam cleared his throat to continue the conversation.

"I do have to admit, a Fragmented being in Kuoh City is odd." He remarked.

"Agreed, the files Masaomi gave me show there's a lot of them lurking around, but Fragmented are smart enough to only go after things within their means to defeat. Beings like us should easily keep them away." Gabriel agreed.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"The Fragmented have an instinctual fear of approaching anything that's stronger than them due to how Trihexa was destroyed. Normally, they only ignore that if they sense something powerful enough to tempts them into taking the risk... but Kuoh City's never had that." Eve explained.

Lilith, having managed to shake out of her frozen state, made a serious face.

"Looks like we have no choice. Lucifer and I will have to flare out our power to scare them off until we can figure out what's attracting them here, think you could help us with that Gabriel?" She decided, looking at her.

"Think I can spare a moment if Touji holds the fort for me, so just let me know when you need me." Gabriel smiled.

All of the children gave confused looks, wondering why they were even still part of the conversation at this point.

"Oh, sorry about that. I think this our talk from here." Lucifer apologized.

"Here's an idea! Issei, why don't you get all of your siblings together and take everyone to the play room for a sleepover?" Eve suggested.

Valiana tilted her head at that, while Chiemi and Miku gained excited looks.

"That sounds exciting, let's do it." Issei decided.

"What's a sleepover exactly?" Valiana asked.

"Sounds as literal as you might be thinking it. You literally go to a friend's home, and then sleep over." Xenovia explained.

"Oh... well, since I've been having fun with you today, and it isn't tomorrow yet..." She replied, deciding to go with it.

With that, the sleepover was settled.

* * *

After heading into the big room, while letting Issei and his sisters gather all their siblings (minus Fubuki), then getting into their PJs... the sleepover began.

"Irina! Xenovia! We haven't seen you come here for a while!" Verrine smiled.

"Yeah, I wish we could do this more often! Too bad the rest of our friends aren't here to join us." Irina agreed.

"Don't worry too much. Since school starts tomorrow, we could always invite them over on Sunday. We're only there for initial introduction for half the school day after all." Chiemi suggested.

Hearing that, Irina and Verrine's eyes sparkled.

"That sounds awesome!" They both exclaimed.

Balberith briefly glanced their way, then sighed as he turned around, getting Valiana's attention.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Nothing really, but Bal's oddly... tame compared to the rest of my siblings. I used to even think he couldn't talk until Verrine managed to annoy him enough." Issei explained.

Bal tossed a rubber ball at his face, making Valiana blink.

"Kind of like that, but amplified." He said with a chuckle.

"Uh... I don't have any siblings, so I'll just take your word for it... I guess?" Valiana replied, tilting her head slightly.

Xenovia looked at Rui, shaking a rattle as he tried to grab it.

"Gimme! Gimme!" He asked.

She smiled and handed him the rattle, which he shook before biting onto it, using it to teeth slightly.

Looking over everything, Valiana saw all the excitement before looking at Issei, getting his attention.

"I don't get any of this, and yet... it makes me feel... good. Yet it also makes me feel... lonely, maybe?" She said, feeling uncertain of her own feelings.

"Lonely?" Issei repeated, blinking a bit.

"How should I put this... the more I see stuff like this, I keep feeling... wrong, but not because I'm involved. I... don't know how else to describe it." Valiana admitted.

Hearing this, Sonneillon got an idea.

"Valiana! Big brother! Come play a game with us, it's one for 12 players!" He shouted, waving to them.

"Me? You really want me to play with you?" She asked, pointing at herself.

Sonneillon smiled before pulling them both closer, which is when Chiemi and Miku looked at Valiana.

"Yesterday, it felt like she was an outsider with how she looked at us. Yet as of today? Even though a barrier's still there, it seems like she's finally fitting in with us." Chiemi smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Miku agreed.

Time flew by as everyone enjoyed each other, until the feeling of fatigue claimed them all. The lights went out, and everyone rolled out the sleeping bags, laying them in the center of the room in a circle shape.

"Hey guys, before we go to sleep? Look outside." Issei stated, pointing outside.

Everyone did, which is when they saw a few shooting stars flying across the sky.

"Wow, how lucky is that?" Gressil wondered aloud.

"Pretty." Homura said in awe.

Looking at the stars, Valiana felt a sense of curiosity at the nightly phenomenon she hadn't seen before.

"How about you make a wish?" Issei whispered.

"Huh?" She blinked, looking at him.

"They say if you see a shooting star, then you can make a wish on it. Consider it a little boost of luck." He explained.

After saying this, he yawned and went to sleep.

Looking at the sky again, Valiana blinked again.

'A wish, huh? Then... I wish that one day, I'll understand what I've been missing.' She thought, thinking over everything she had experienced in the past two days.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep alongside everyone else.

* * *

Morning soon came, with Issei waking up to see that Valiana, Irina, and Xenovia were all gone. Most likely, the former two were taken home by their parents, while one of his took Xenovia home.

Looking towards Chiemi, he lightly shook her shoulder, making her groan before she woke up.

"Hmm... big brother, 5 more minutes..." She mumbled.

"Chiemi, we have to get to school today. Mom made you promise to wake up earlier so we'd be prepared." Issei reminded her.

She sighed as she got up.

"OK..." She tiredly agreed.

Both of them quietly left the room, making sure to not wake their siblings. As they entered the living room, they saw Eve already awake, rocking a fussy Fubuki in her arms.

"Good morning you two. Do you mind freshening up while I calm down your little sister?" She smiled.

"Sure thing mom." They both answered.

Walking into their rooms, they entered their respective bathrooms to brush their teeth and then take a quick bath. By the time they were done, Fubuki was being fed by their father, with Eve having already cooked up a fast breakfast for them.

"I made Takoyaki for you Issei, while for you Chiemi? I made your favorite." She smiled, placing a small box by Issei's seat and a plate at Chiemi's

"Yummy!" Chiemi exclaimed.

She began chowing down on her meal, while Issei picked up his, knowing his mom made his based on how he had to go to school earlier than his sister because he was a First-Grade student.

"You know how to get to school without me, right?" He asked, looking at her.

"Don't worry big brother, I'll be OK." She replied between a bite.

"Alright then. Mom, where's my-" Issei nodded.

Eve tossed his backpack to him, making him laugh at how prepared she was as he slipped his arms into it. Before he walked to the door, he rubbed Fubuki's head.

"See you all later." He waved.

"Good luck!" His parents wished.

Exiting his front door, Issei began walking towards Kuoh Academy. He hummed as he kept a good walking pace until suddenly...

"WAH!"

Turning at the sound, his eyes widen before he blushed at the sight before him.

A young girl in a nun outfit had fallen over, revealing her white panties to the world.

"Oh no, I fell down again! I'm such a klutz!" She whimpered.

She got back on her feet, her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them and saw Issei. Taking a look at her, he noticed she was around Chiemi's age, having golden-blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Issei asked, rushing over to offer his hand.

"Yeah, I'm OK... really. I'm just a little lost." She replied, taking it.

"Let me guess. By that outfit you're wearing, you must be looking for our local church, right?" He assumed.

She nodded, blushing in embarrassment.

"Follow me then. I'm on my way to school, and the church is clearly visible on part of my route." Issei offered.

"Oh, thank you. You're very kind." She smiled.

Realizing he hadn't shared his name, he gave an embarrassed chuckle and decided to correct that.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, and you?" He asked.

"My name is Asia Argento." Asia greeted.

* * *

A few minutes into their walk, Issei finally decided to make further conversation with Asia.

"So, did you just get assigned here or something else? And are you aware of..." He inquired.

"I was just assigned to this church after living in the Vatican for most of my life, and yes, I'm aware of the supernatural. If I wasn't, you would be hearing me speaking Italian right now instead of Japanese." She revealed.

"Wait, the Vatican? But that's one of the best churches there is." Issei questioned.

"Well, you could say that... this church is the only one that can help me something I recently discovered." Asia replied.

At that moment, crying was heard as a small boy was holding his scrapped knee, his mother unsure how to help him.

"One second please." Asia requested.

The mother then noticed her walk over.

"What happened? That wound seems pretty bad." She asked.

"He fell off jungle gym, and I don't have any disinfectant or bandages for his wound." The mother explained.

"Here, allow me." She requested.

Putting her hands over the boy's knee, her hands released a golden glow that erased the wound in an instant. As he saw this, Issei felt a slight pain in his right hand.

'What the what!?' He thought, looking at it.

Looking at his healed leg, the young boy shook it, feeling no trace of the pain or wound. After realizing this, he smiled and laughed happily.

"My leg's better!" The boy shouted happily.

"Wow, thank you." The mother smiled.

Asia made a finger motion to her mouth, getting close to the two.

"Can you keep this a secret?" She whispered.

"My lips are sealed." The mother promised.

Issei watched as Asia walked back to him, giving him a look that he was fairly sure was asking him the same.

"Sure thing." He promised.

Asia let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After walking a bit more, Issei finally noticed them alone enough to ask.

"So, you have a healing-type Sacred Gear?" He asked.

She nodded slightly.

"Wow... I've heard those are so rare, their numbers are only in either the high single-digits to low double-digits." Issei remarked.

"That's right. It's kind of why I'm here." Asia replied.

Issei wondered what that meant, but he lost the chance to ask as he saw the church in the distance.

"Oh, there it is." Issei stated, pointing to it.

Seeing it, Asia gasped happily before turning to him.

"Thank you for your help Issei." Asia smiled.

"You're welcome. If you'd ever like to meet me again, two of my friends have family there, so just drop my name." He replied.

"I'll kindly take you up on that offer one day. May god bless your first day at school." Asia smiled.

Issei chuckled before he started walking to the school, waving goodbye to her.

'A girl with her kindness and power is perfect for the church, I hope things work out for her.' He thought.

He rubbed his right hand again.

'Hmm... I wonder if I should have asked her about my hand, that sudden pain was weird.' Issei wondered.

As he shifted his focus back to reaching Kuoh Academy, he failed to see his right hand briefly glow green.

* * *

Within the abandoned building, the leader of the unknown group watched a live broadcast that showed Asia Argento's arrival.

"Finally, our other grand prize has joined us." They smirked.

"Boss, now that she's here, what do you want us to do about that boy from the other day?" Someone asked.

"Patience, after all..." The leader replied.

Opening a box, they revealed the sight of a blue orb inside, one that glowed in a similar manner to Issei's hand as a faint Dragon silhouette flashed within it.

"Prizes like these have to be earned for them to show their true value." They smirked.

* * *

**Oh yeah, you read correctly. This story's initial antagonists have the Divine Dividing in their possession. As one reviewer noticed, Valiana is a Pureblooded Devil in this story, so there's no way she could have been born with it. This time, Valiana has to find the Divine Dividing before it becomes her Sacred Gear, and with Issei finally getting his first hint towards being the host of the Boosted Gear, it won't be much longer.**

**Then we have the introduction of the Fragmented, who are the Stray Devils of this story as shown through Viser, due to reasons I can't talk about just yet. Since Valiana already explained what they are, I don't have much else to add about them beyond how they're proof that Trihexa will _never_ appear outside of the past, so that eventual threat in Issei's dream is a completely different entity.**

**The only other thing I have left to say is for how Valiana's development went in this chapter? Since there may be some confusion, I'll explain my intent was to show while Valiana can subconsciously recognize some of the things she's experiencing, her conscious mind is still struggling to do the same with others. There's a lot of things that need to happen before the shell of her current self can truly break her shell.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	3. The Scarlet Scare

**Alright, time to officially start the V1 adaption! Before I officially get to the start notes for this chapter, I have a few things to say, one of which is... that I'm really amazed at what I've pulled off with only two chapters! I expected the last one to only be 2/3 the length it actually was. It seems that after Chapter 1, I may have finally found the pace I've been searching for, so while my chapters may take longer? I think the quality will make up for it.**

**As for the Character Information, just in case anyone asks? There are two conditions I have before these pop up. The first is the character needs to be old enough, like you saw with our main duo's in the first chapter, and the second is they need to be in a scene that marks their importance like Cleria and Masaomi's in the second chapter. As such, many characters won't get theirs until we return to the present day.**

**Now, with all of that said? Since we've finally reached the school aspect of DxD, this chapter's going to introduce a few familiar faces**** along with some minor lore****, and that means our duo will have some new allies in the events that will come. You might expect a few of them, but there are others who may surprise you. I'm especially excited to show how Valiana reacts to seeing them.**

**This chapter also marks my first "story checkpoint" being made, which is a new writing technique I'm using. For what it basically is? I've planned parts of the story up to a certain point, and as long as I don't complete another checkpoint during this time, the story will go into a brief hiatus until everything is set up afterwards. Right now, the current checkpoint is set at the story's adaption for Volume 4's events.**

**Lastly, I just learned about the whole transition from Japan's Heisei Era to the Reiwa Era, which unintentionally happens in the story's present day, since I thought the transition had already happened. While this may or may not have any spoilers related to it, for anyone that asks and/or notices this? I'll say the story will acknowledge the change between eras in some manner when we finally return to the present day, so keep that in mind.**

**With all of that said, it's time to get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 3 - The Scarlet Scare]**

_Deep within a remote area of China, a Human man could be seen walking across the landscape._

_He was incredibly tall, which was further highlighted by bulky muscles that seemed impossible for a Human body to possess, wearing an outfit with some kind of church theme and no shirt._

_On his pants was a sheath that looked to be as large as the average person's height, holding an equally large blue and gold sword inside._

_"Let's see..." He said to himself, taking out a map._

_This man was currently looking for a small farming village, taking the risk of being inside the Chinese Pantheon's territory due to needing to find something that he couldn't risk falling into their hands. Lifting his gaze away from the map momentarily, he looked to the left, and..._

_"Ah, here we are." He smiled, spotting it._

_Finally seeing the village, he leaped a large distance before landing in view of his destination. As he planned to walk towards it, a small sound of applause caught his attention._

_Looking at the nearby forest, he saw a small group of children gathered around a boy with black hair, holding a familiar spear with decor that resembled a double helix._

_"There it is." The man realized._

_Having found his target, the man began walking in that direction. As the group of kids continued to admire the boy's spear, the sound of the man's footsteps getting closer reached their ears, making them turn to see the large man of the church. The black-haired boy saw his friends shaking in fear, causing a small glare to form on his face._

_"Excuse me young ones, I-" He greeted._

_The boy with the black hair immediately thrusted his spear at the man, seeing him as a threat... only to gasp as he grabbed the spear's tip with little effort._

_"Don't you think it's a little rude to attack someone without any warning like that?" The man inquired._

_"Says the man who's walking so casually with a sword strapped to his side!" The boy retorted._

_Looking at his sword, the man let out a hearty chuckle as he realized what was going on, while also being impressed by the young one's awareness towards what possessing such a weapon would mean._

_"I suppose you're right, then I guess there's only one thing to do." He realized._

_Reaching for his sheath, the young boy began to sweat as he held onto his spear, and then... drove the still sheathed sword into the ground, making everyone stare in shock as he walked towards the boy, eventually releasing his grip on the spear._

_While still suspicious of this stranger before him, the boy was able to recognize this was his way of showing he meant no harm. Well... that, and the he was smart enough to realize that if he could hold his spear and drive a **sheathed** sword into the ground, heavily implying this man could crush him with little effort if he wanted to._

_"Fine, I'll listen... now what do you want?" The boy nervous asked._

_"My name is Vasco Strada, and I'm from a land far away from this village, and anywhere you could see within this mountain range." He answered, introducing himself._

_This caught the boy off guard._

_"Uh... well, then it's nice to meet you sir, I'm... Cao Cao." He answered, sharing his own name._

_"Ah, so you're named after an ancient Chinese figure, possibly your own ancestor maybe? Quite the fitting name for who the True Longinus chose as its newest wielder." Vasco remarked, rubbing his chin._

_Hearing his spear referred to by an actual name, Cao Cao briefly looked at it before looking at Vasco again._

_"Hold on, are you telling me you know what this is?" He asked._

_"I do. In fact, it's something important from where I come from, yet can be given to anyone on their birth if it deems them worthy, but only if its previous wielder ends up deceased. I believe you've noticed how you can make it appear and disappear by will, have you not?" Vasco confirmed._

_"Yeah... I was wondering why it could do that." Cao Cao answered, looking at the Sacred Gear in his hands._

_Vasco closed his eyes, smiling a bit._

_"Not only that, but that's just the tip of the iceberg for what it can really do. The one downside is those powers can be very dangerous if you don't know how to properly use them. However, the good news I know the people who can teach you how to properly use the True Longinus' powers, and how to use them for a noble purpose." He revealed._

_Cao Cao felt a bead of sweat go down his cheek, feeling nervous. Despite it seemed Vasco's intentions were good, he had only just met this strange man, and wasn't sure if he should trust him enough to accept this offer._

_"I don't blame your reluctance, so perhaps I should add a little more to what I'm saying. First of all... do you have a dream?" Vasco inquired._

_Looking surprised, Cao Cao paused for a bit._

_"Well, I guess... it's to reach the top of tallest mountain I can see from my village. One that I've always seen from the top of our tallest tree." Cao Cao answered, pointing towards it._

_"Hmm... big dreams for a child of your age, but what if you could go beyond that mountain?" Vasco inquired._

_"Beyond that mountain?" Cao Cao repeated._

_"Yes, because as unbelievable as it may sound to you... I often go to a world that exists beyond the sky resting above us." He confirmed, pointing up at the sky._

_This confused the other children listening nearby, but Cao Cao gasped at that._

_"No way... you can't be serious, can you?" He questioned, his eyes shaking._

_"Believing me or not is your own choice, but I'm telling you the truth. That being said, possessing that spear can bring you disaster as much as it can bring you fortune." Vasco answered, soon flashing a serious look on his face._

_Cao Cao felt chills go down his spine upon hearing that._

_"W-What kind of disaster are you referring to?" Cao Cao asked, feeling his arms shake._

_"Some might come after you as an ally, or to take that spear... one that's bonded to you to the point that to steal it would be to end your life. The family and friends you have here wouldn't be safe from those who have no morals in acquiring such power." Vasco revealed._

_Hearing that, Cao Cao's eyes widened as he thought about his parents, and his friends who were simply afraid to see Vasco simply approach them. With that, he made his choice._

_Placing his hand out, Vasco shook it, and with it... his future changed for the better._

* * *

Finally arriving at Kuoh Academy, one could see Issei as he walked into his class, where Irina and Xenovia were quick to notice him.

"Issei! Over here!" Irina waved from her desk.

Hearing her voice calling his name, Issei smiled before he walked over to the Angel duo, both surprised and excited to see they had ended up becoming his classmates.

"No way, I don't believe it! All of us are in the same class?" He asked, spotting his desk.

"I know, right? This could only be God's blessing!" She cheered.

"Not sure if any Devils would agree with you." Xenovia joked.

That made them all chuckle.

"Though it isn't just us either, look at some of the other names listed on the other desks. You might be surprised." She mentioned.

Issei blinked before doing that, and gasped once he saw all of the names.

"No way... so, a good portion of our class is-" He realized, his eyes shining.

At that moment, they heard someone clearing their throat, making them look as they saw their teacher walk into the room, worried they were in trouble.

"Uh... I'm sorry, are we doing something wrong?" Irina apologized.

"Huh? Oh no, none of you are in trouble. I just have a frog in my throat." Their teacher clarified, clearing his throat again.

Hearing that, they all laughed, and the teacher soon joined them.

"Well, since it seems like you three are the first ones here? Let's see if I have all of the information in my notebook." The teacher suggested, opening it in response.

He looked at Issei first.

"Issei Hyoudou, the oldest child and son of Adam and Eve?" He guessed.

"That's right." Issei confirmed.

Next he looked towards Irina.

"Irina Shidou, the daughter and only child of Gabriel?" He guessed again.

"Yep!" Irina nodded.

Finally, he moved his gaze towards Xenovia.

"And Xenovia Quarta, the youngest child and daughter of Metatron?" He guessed once more.

"Uh huh." Xenovia replied.

"Good, that makes me feel more confident." The teacher sighed in relief.

At that moment, another student walked in.

"Oh, and here comes the cavalry. Better get to my desk so we're ready, especially when that one transfer student arrives." He realized.

Hearing that caught the trio's attention, wondering if that was referring to a certain princess.

* * *

Driving into the parking lot, Lucifer turned around to look at his daughter as she hugged her backpack close.

"We're here now, it's time." He stated.

"R-Right..." Valiana nervously nodded.

Opening the door for her, Valiana got out of the car and began heading towards the Elementary School Division, taking a deep breath before looking at her father.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Lucifer encouraged.

She gulped a bit, soon walking towards the building, walking in a rigid manner resembling a robot that needed oil on its joins.

"Father, please... watch over your granddaughter today." He begged.

Right after he said that, up in the Seventh Heaven, a sudden sneeze hit Elohim out of nowhere and left him confused.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone other than Valiana had made it into the classroom, using the time they had to talk with their friends and new classmates they might end up becoming friends with in the future.

Finally, the bell rang to mark the class had officially begun for the entire school, leading everyone to sit in their desks and look towards the blackboard.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to your first trimester of the new school year. I'll be your Teacher, Mr. Yamamoto." The teacher greeted, raising his hand up.

"Good morning Mr. Yamamoto!" Everyone greeted back.

"Now, before we officially begin class? There's a transfer student who's starting the term with us." Mr. Yamamoto stated.

Looking towards the door, he cleared his throat.

"Alright, you may come in now." He permitted.

The door soon opened, and once it had? Issei's eyes widened, while Irina and Xenovia gave quiet gasps, as the one they saw walk through the door none other than Valiana!

"Don't be shy, introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Yamamoto asked.

"Uh... right." She replied.

She grabbed some of the chalk before writing her name, surprising most of the class as they recognized the spelling of her surname.

"Hello there... m-my name is Valiana Lucifer, and... yes, _that_ Lucifer. I-It's nice to meet all of you." She nervously introduced herself.

Everyone looked at her in awe.

"L-Let's see, uh..." She mumbled.

"Wait, are you asking us to play charades or something? I'd like to try first!"

Turning her head, Valiana saw it was a girl with short pink hair who said that.

"P-Peter Piper! Ah... no, not that!"

Valiana felt her eyes go into spirals, feeling way too pressured over being put on the spot like she was, unable to fake her smile like she could during her Princess coronation.

"Seriously? OK then, I'll introduce you in your place." The pink-haired girl decided.

She got up, making Valiana gave a confused look as she looked at her face.

"Hmm... let's see, I've got it! You're short of breath and feeling sweaty, so you're actually just embarrassed and intentionally goofing up your speech!" The girl guessed.

"Eh!?" Valiana exclaimed in confusion.

Someone else cleared their throat, making her and the pink-haired girl look at a brunette wearing her hair in twin tails, who was looking at the latter.

"Katase, leave the poor girl alone. That's obviously the Devil Princess trying to speak to us informally. Of course she's nervous." She stated calmly.

"Right, right. Sorry about that." Katase chuckled, rubbing her neck.

Hearing that name, Valiana's eyes wandered to Katase's desk, where she saw her name listed. Turning her head to the brunette's desk, the name Murayama could be seen.

"You aren't wrong, but this is also a first for me." A female replied.

"Huh?" Valiana blinked.

Looking at the one who made that remark, she saw a girl with light brown hair and violet eyes could be seen, with Valiana gasping as she recognized the other details of her appearance.

'Wait... Rias!?' She thought, identifying her fellow Heiress.

Looking around, she tried to see if any other familiar faces could be found, which is when she noticed a girl with black hair in a short bob cut.

'Sona too!'

Then she noticed a blonde with hair tied in curled twin tails.

'And even Ravel's here!'

Clearing his throat, Mr. Yamamoto gave a stern look towards Katase, making her feel nervous.

"Katase, you can sit down now." He requested.

"R-Right, sorry about that teach." She chuckled.

As she went back to her desk, Valiana soon heard a tap that got her attention. It was a male student with dirty blonde hair that had the name Saji on his desk.

"Hey, don't worry too much. Just imagine all of us as if we were vegetables and you should be fine." He advised.

Valiana blinked a bit, though after all the weirdness she just saw? She suddenly forgot how nervous she had been.

"Let me try that again. I'm new to living in the Human world, and I still don't understand a lot of what I've seen the past two days, but... my parents believe being here will be good for me, so please help me out if you can." She greeted, bowing to her classmates.

Mr. Yamamoto clapped in response, soon looking towards Issei.

"Thank you Valiana. As for where you'll be sitting, we have your desk set next to Issei Hyoudou's." He stated, soon pointing to it.

"OK, thank you." Valiana replied.

Heading to her desk, she sat herself down before releasing a deep breath, suddenly exhausted.

"Still alive?" Issei asked.

"Barely..." She confessed.

With everyone seated, Mr. Yamamoto officially began class.

* * *

Inside the abandoned building's walls, the leader of the mysterious group analyzed the feathers that were all that remained of Uncinda, making sure there were no loose ends they'd need to take care of.

Walking into the area, the sub-leader watched as the leader finished their analysis.

"Good news, I've managed to confirm our little rat only made off with the fake cheese we left her. Our plans are right on track without any interruptions." The leader smiled, squeezing the feathers into a crumpled ball.

"I'm impressed. Though I do have to ask, how did you even know there was a spy in the first place?" The sub-leader replied, raising an eye.

Snapping their fingers, a magic circle appeared by the leader's side, revealing a male Fallen in a trench coat and a fedora.

"You called?" He asked.

The sub-leader smiled and nodded as they put two and two together.

"Once again, I'm impressed." The sub-leader praised.

"And now that we've dealt with our spy situation, I can finally stop using this voice distorter." The leader replied.

Reaching into their mouth, the leader yanked out some kind of device shaped as a tooth clamp, tossing it away.

"Finally!" The leader said, revealing a female voice.

Pulling her hood off, the woman known as the leader was revealed to be a woman in her 20's with pale blonde hair and grey eyes. The sub-leader took this as a cue to remove their own hood and reveal a man with slate gray hair and eyes of a red and yellow gradient.

"Dohnaseek, can you do me a favor?" The leader requested.

"Sure thing, what do you need?" Dohnaseek asked.

"The other day, we found a boy who possesses a powerful Sacred Gear that we'd like to add to our collection. I'd like you to capture him for us." She answered, flashing a dark smirk across her face.

Hearing this, Dohnaseek gave a dark chuckle as he held the tip of his hat.

"Do I have any restrictions?" He inquired.

"Only that you don't kill him, but feel free to do anything else as long as you can get him here for extraction." The leader replied.

She tossed him a box.

"And as a bonus, feel free to use this Sacred Gear to do it. This one turned out to be specific to a certain skill set not unlike your own." She stated.

Opening the box, Dohnaseek gave an interested look.

"Also, I hope you don't mind a suggestion, but... I have a way you can really force this boy into a situation where it'll be lose-lose for him." The sub-leader suggested.

"I'm listening." Dohnaseek remarked.

* * *

A few hours later, the bell that marked the lunch break for the Elementary School division of Kuoh Academy rang, with Valiana sitting at the same table as Issei, Irina, and Xenovia. They were joined by the other Devil heirs and the three students she noticed during her introduction.

However, none of them had taken out their bento boxes to eat their lunches yet, since there were a few things Issei realized everyone needed to be caught up to speed on.

"OK, to make sure I understand all of this correctly... these three are friends of yours who also go to gym?" Valiana asked.

"That's right. Because of school preparations, everyone besides the three of us and my sister have been absent." Issei confirmed.

"Let us introduce them all, starting with Katase here." Irina confirmed.

She motioned to her, making the pink-haired girl wave as Valiana finally noticed her how much of her forehead was showing.

"This is Katase Minowa, she's a descendant of the swordsmith that created the Holy Sword known as Masamune." She introduced.

"Hey there." Katase waved.

Xenovia then motioned her thumb towards Murayama.

"This is her cousin Murayama Hibiki, she's a descendant of the swordsmith that created the Cursed Sword known as Muramasa." She revealed.

"It's a pleasure." Murayama bowed.

Finally, there was Issei, who pointed towards Saji.

"And then we have Saji here. Nothing major about him in the same way as us, but what he does have is a Sacred Gear." He explained.

"It's called the Absorption Line." Saji stated.

Valiana watched as she saw a pile of metallic snakes appear on his back. She wasn't sure why, but they seemed familiar to something she either saw or heard about once.

"Oh, here's an added fun fact. Saji is considered Issei's unofficial rival." Irina mentioned, giggling as she did.

"Rival? Why?" Valiana whispered back.

"Because he's an older brother like Issei, the difference is he just has the one younger sister." Irina explained.

Saji blushed a bit, rubbing his head in response.

"Ah, that makes sense." Valiana realized.

After that was said, Valiana motioned her hands towards the three Devils besides herself.

"These three are Devils like me, two of which I'm especially familiar with." She revealed.

Her hand motioned to Sona first.

"First is Sona Sitri, the youngest sister to the current head of the Sitri Clan and stand in Heiress until she gets a niece or nephew to officially take the position." Valiana began.

"Greetings." Sona said, bowing slightly.

Then she moved her hand towards Ravel.

"Next is Ravel Phenex, the Heiress of the Phenex Clan and a managing prodigy." Valiana continued.

"N-Nice to meet you..." Ravel greeted nervously.

Finally, her hand motioned towards Rias.

"And last, but not least? This is Rias Bael, the Heiress of the Bael Clan." Valiana finished.

"Glad to meet you all." Rias waved.

"Before anyone says anything... why are you a brunette already? Your birthday isn't for another four days, and by that logic, your hair should still be red." Valiana questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Issei blinked in surprise, wondering why she asked that question.

"Because I had to go through the Nebiros Clan's DNA alteration earlier than planned to avoid people asking about my hair color changing before I enrolled. Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have done it... but Grand Grandpa insisted." Rias answered, sighing as she did.

"DNA alteration?" Issei repeated.

Valiana paused, wondering how to answer him.

"There are times a Devil Head and/or Heir can die or be killed in an unfortunate accident. When that happens, someone with the same blood of the Clan who received the loss has to take over the position." She explained.

"Of course, I had a feeling when you said she was a Bael. This is one of the new Heirs my father lost his life protecting." Xenovia realized.

"Yeah, Rias here was originally part of the Gremory Clan, who are known for having a dominant red hair gene. Because of that, Rias needed to have her Bael DNA become more dominant via DNA adjusting, though only after her seventh birthday officially let her take the mantle of Heiress, as is the norm for Devils." Valiana confirmed, finishing her explanation.

Issei nodded his head, understanding why Rias' brunette hair had seemed weird.

"And they usually do this by who the closest relative is, that being my mother, so my hair and eye colors changed to be more like hers. They aren't identical though, as where I now have light brown hair, hers is more of a flaxen color." Rias mentioned.

Saji cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"You mentioned two of these three are more familiar to you, mind explaining that?" He requested.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about that. The answer's pretty simple though. Because of how long my parents and the other Maou took to have children due to various factors I don't fully understand yet, on my first birthday, he asked the Heads and Heirs of 72 Pillar Clans serving under his name to become my honorary Uncles/Aunts and cousins." Valiana clarified.

Xenovia closed her hands and put them near her face.

"Let's see, since there's 9 Maou, that means 8 of the pillars among the total 72 serve each. Besides the Bael and Phenex Clans, those are... anyone know the rest?" She tried recalling, holding up two hands.

"The Vapula, Naberius, Gremory, Belial, Berith, and Valac Clans." Irina replied.

"Thank you." Xenovia answered.

At that moment, Issei and Valiana's stomachs both growled, making everyone stare at them as they blushed in embarrassment.

"So, she's a big eater too?" Saji chuckled.

"Think that's the first time I've ever heard someone's stomach growl as loud as Valiana's." Ravel admitted.

"Not funny..." Valiana replied.

Everyone pulled out their bento boxes in response, and began eating their lunches.

* * *

Asia continued towards the church, fanning herself as she struggled to handle the humid air of Japan compared to Italy as she did.

"So hot..." She breathed.

She looked around for any signs of a water fountain or a vending machine to hydrate herself, but found herself out of luck, causing her to sigh as she slumped to her feet.

"Is something wrong little one?" Someone asked.

Looking up, Asia saw the leader's form standing before her, though that was the best she could make out as her fatigue made her vision a little blurry.

"I need something to drink... I'm too hot." Asia replied, feeling a few beads of sweat form.

"Ah, then you can have this." The woman offered, holding out a bottle of pink liquid.

"Oh no, I couldn't take that." Asia politely declined.

"Don't worry if you think I'll be left without anything to drink. This is an extra I don't need, so I'd feel better if it went to someone that actually needs it." The woman insisted.

Hearing that, and feeling like she might actually melt, Asia accepted the offered drink.

"Thank you for your kindness." She smiled.

The woman smirked as she watched Asia drink it all, unaware of what the pink liquid really was. Once she was done, the sudden heat hitting Asia vanished as a nearby magic circle disappeared, right as her eyes suddenly opened in a trance-like state.

"Asia, why are you just standing there? Everyone in the church is waiting for you." The woman reminded, releasing a near silent chuckle.

"Of course, my apologies..." Asia said quietly, no emotion in her words.

Grabbing Asia by the hand, the unknown woman smirked and lead her away from the church, taking her to a familiar abandoned building.

However, unknown to her? Two sisters who were playing nearby had been paying close attention to what they saw.

"Did you see all of that?" The older sister asked.

"Every bit, but what do we do now?" The younger sister replied, looking uncertain.

"Leave that part to me." Her sister smiled.

* * *

The school bell rang, with Valiana let out a sigh of relief.

"After how I felt when my dad dropped me off, I didn't think today would actually be so... entertaining." She admitted.

"Why do you think I enrolled here?" Rias smiled in response.

"Because you're a Japan otaku?" Ravel replied, smirking a bit.

Rias blushed at that, making the Bael Heiress swipe her hands at her, which Ravel easily dodged as she snickered at her constant misses.

"Knew it!" She exclaimed.

Sona sighed at the sight of Rias chasing the running Ravel across the classroom.

"Why are they so immature sometimes?" Sona questioned.

"My little sister can be like that on occasion." Saji remarked, nodding his head.

"Doubt she's like _my_ sister." She replied.

"Why is that?" He inquired.

Sona simply held her phone up to Saji's face, causing his face to go blue in response.

"Asked... and answered..." Saji winced, rubbing his neck.

Watching them run by, Katase and Murayama grabbed the two Heiress by the back of their shirts, making them tumble over.

"You two done now?" Katase asked.

"Yeah..." Rias nodded.

"And ow..." Ravel groaned.

Looking at Valiana's friends and noticing how easily they had joined their usual flow, an idea flew into Issei's head.

"Hey, how about the three of you become members at the Seven Stars Gym like Valiana?" He suggested.

"Seven Stars Gym?" Valiana repeated, blinking twice.

Issei blinked a few times, then laughed in embarrassment as he realized the reason behind his confusion.

"That's the name of my dad's gym." Issei explained.

Valiana nodded her head in understanding.

"I agree, you should come join us!" Irina agreed.

"Hmm... I don't know, what do you think Valiana?" Rias thought aloud, not fully certain about the idea.

"Think it's a good idea. I had a duel with Issei, and... lost." Valiana answered, scratching her cheek.

Rias' eyes widened.

"You beat her!?" She exclaimed, looking at Issei.

"To be fair? It was a combat only duel." He mentioned.

Rias paused a bit, then nodded her head.

"Oh, then that makes more sense. I lost to her in a duel where she didn't use any physical force." Rias replied.

"Hmm... it seems like Valiana's changed since we last saw her. Perhaps joining this gym would be beneficial?" Sona realized.

Valiana flinched at that.

"Great, then we can all go-"

Before Issei could finish his sentence, his phone started ringing, and saw his mom's number on it.

"One second." He apologized, answering it.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Issei greeted.

"Nothing much, but your father's gym is being the sponsor for something big and needs me to help get some food ready. Problem is I need to start cooking now and don't have time to get more ingredients. Can you take your brothers and sisters shopping and get them for me?" Eve answered, making some dip in a bowl.

"Sure thing, I'll be right there." Issei agreed, nodding his head.

"Thanks Issei, you're such a sweetheart!" Eve smiled, blushing a little.

Chuckling at his mother's usual spoiling tone, he gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Y-Yeah... thanks mom, I love you. Bye." Issei replied.

Closing his phone, he turned to look at the others.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to go to the gym without me or Chiemi today. It seems the Hyoudou siblings are needed for an emergence shopping errand." Issei apologized.

"No problem, the rest of us can handle everything." Saji promised.

"Thanks, I'll either see you guys later or tomorrow." Issei replied, a bright smile on his face.

Grabbing his backpack, he rushed back home.

"I don't see why siblings count as an emergency errand?" Ravel questioned.

"Because he has four brothers and five sisters." Valiana explained.

Ravel's eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing that.

* * *

Eve heard the door open, seeing Issei walk inside.

"Welcome home Issei, how was your first day?" Eve asked, kneading some dough with her hands.

"Great, all my friends got in my class, including Valiana and a few of her friends." Issei smiled.

Eve giggled a bit, knowing why Valiana was in his class.

Right as she finished, Chiemi followed him inside, finally making it him herself.

"I'm back!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, perfect timing Chiemi. Can you help your brothers and sisters with an emergency shopping errand?" Eve replied, stopping her kneading to wave.

Chiemi noticed the layout of foods she was preparing.

"Let me guess... catering order for something that dad chose to sponsor?" She realized.

Her mother nodded her head.

"Sure, I don't mind. It might help for me to get a walking workout before I hit the gym again after that little stomach situation the other day." Chiemi agreed, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

"Yeah... because that was fun." Balberith said, rolling his eyes.

Issei cleared his throat, looking at his brothers and sisters.

"Alright everyone, grab your shopping carton and let's go shopping!" He announced, raising his own after grabbing it.

Everyone did that and they headed towards the market, leaving Eve to giggle at her children's antics.

"Your brothers and sisters are so colorful at times, aren't they Fubuki?" She remarked, looking at her baby girl.

Then she noticed Fubuki wasn't sitting on her counter, which was open, her eyes widening as she saw Miku took the backpack that she bought her for school next year. Realizing what happened, she let out another giggle.

"And you're the same." Eve smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Hyoudou Siblings to reach the market place, with Issei checking the list his mom texted him as he wrote down a few lists.

"Alright, here's a list for everyone." He stated, handing them to everyone.

"Wow, this looks like a big order..." Miku remarked, seeing the entire list.

Right as he said that, she felt her backpack shake, getting everyone's attention as she took it off, confused to why it was doing this.

Opening it up, she screamed as Fubuki was seen inside it, sucking a pacifier.

"Fubuki! How did you get in there!?" Verrine shouted in surprise.

Issei chuckled as he held Fubuki in his arms.

"You little stinker. Looks like mom needs to buy you a better feeding stand, or dad has to make one you can't unlock by yourself." He chuckled.

"Mom really needs the food, so we can't just bring her back home. Guess this is her first shopping errand with us." Chiemi realized.

"If that's the case, who wants to hold Fubuki?" Issei asked.

Homura jumped a bit, raising her hand.

"Me! Me, me, me, me! I wanna hold Fubuki!" She begged, waving said hand like a metronome.

Issei chuckled, handing Fubuki over to Homura.

"Make sure to hold onto her tightly." He reminded her.

"Ok!" Homura promised.

Adjusting her into her arms, she soon held Fubuki, who was currently looking over her shoulder from how she was being held.

"Everyone remember our usual buying strategy?" Issei asked,

"Yep!" They all replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Balberith replied, looking away.

With those words, their shopping trip officially began... unaware of a certain Fallen staring at them.

"Gotta admit, this is quite the sick plan those two came up with." Dohnaseek praised.

He slipped out of view before appearing behind a Shopkeeper, causing their eyes to glow as the entered a trance, setting up the first part of his trap for Issei.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the gym, Valiana could be seen repeating the same training from yesterday as she struck a punching bag that wasn't locked to the bottom anchor. Her Devil friends all showing surprise as she punched it and dodged any instance where it swung at her.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see her do that." Ravel admitted.

"That just proves my theory was right. It seems coming to this gym has done her some good." Sona stated.

Valiana felt a sweat drop form on her face as she heard that.

*"WHACK!"*

And... that brief moment of losing her focus caused her to be hit by the bag, nearly causing her to fall over.

"Ow..." She winced.

Luckily, when she turned to look if they saw, all of them were distracted as they saw Saji with his Sacred Gear out. Taking a closer look, they saw him with a training dummy as it tried to break out of the grip of his snakes.

"Come on, is that all you've got!?" Saji playfully mocked.

The dummy whirred a bit, hearing Saji's words of challenge.

_"INCREASING STRENGTH BY 12%!"_

Feeling more force pull against him, Saji nearly fell over, but stood his ground as he gritted his teeth. Even now, he was still holding against the robot's futile attempt to escape his Sacred Gear.

"Whoa! Alright then, time for this rodeo to take a new bull by the horns!" He exclaimed.

The snakes gained an angry look and hissed before coiling around the dummy more, tightening their hold before finally, Saji pulled the training machine onto the ground. It gave a dazed look before a white flag rose out of its head.

"And this cowboy wins!" Saji cheered.

"Quite the unexpected analogy you just used there... though that was still impressive." Sona admitted, clapping slightly.

Saji gave a bashful blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, but... I'm still nowhere near the level Issei is with this thing. I've got to catch up to him if I truly want to show my respect." He humbly admitted.

"And how exactly is that showing respect to Issei?" Ravel inquired.

"I get the feeling this is related to how you're his _unofficial rival_, as Irina put it?" Rias assumed.

Saji chuckled, scratching his cheek slightly.

"Yeah, when I learned I was about to get a little sister, I wasn't as excited like Issei was for all of his. That was actually around the time we first met." Saji admitted.

"So, what you're saying is Issei made you change your mind and appreciate the fact you'd be an older brother, correct?" Sona guessed.

"That's right. I may only have one sibling, but I want to fight for her as much as Issei does for all of his." Saji confirmed.

Sona smiled at that.

"I'm impressed. I myself know I won't be the Heir to the Sitri name due my sister and my own lack of interest, but I'd still like to leave a noticeable contribution to Hell... once I figure out what that is." She admitted.

"Really? I don't know much about Devils, but maybe I can help give you some ideas." Saji offered.

She closed her eyes, still smiling.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to think of anything, but... feel free to try." Sona offered in return.

Rias and Ravel both blinked at how chatty Sona was being with Saji, which was a rarity for her.

"You two and Sona have siblings, are they as great as Issei and Saji make them out to be?" Valiana asked, finally feeling curious about the subject.

"They can be fun, but sometimes they do annoy you... still, I wouldn't trade my brother for anything." Rias answered, smiling with closed eyes.

"Siarea's energy can be exhausting, but... yeah, I enjoy having her as my sister." Ravel agreed.

"And I'm sure Sona loves Serafall too, despite how obsessively clingy she can be. Though to be fair... I don't think Serafall's mind aged with her body at times." Rias added, giggling a bit.

It took a moment, but Valiana found herself giggling as well, surprising the two.

Seeing them look at her, Valiana stopped and coughed into her shoulder.

'Can't let them see me like this... I can't!' She thought, feeling her eyes shake at the worry of the looks they and Sona kept giving her since their reunion.

Hearing their conversation, Xenovia walks up to the trio of Devils.

"I have a sister myself, and while I don't see her or my mother very often, the times I do? She makes sure I know she's looking out for me." She mentioned.

She closed her eyes, remembering a found memory.

"I remember the first time I saw Issei greeting one of his new siblings, back when Homura was born. The big smile on his face that day... I know it doesn't make any logical sense, even by the terms of the supernatural, but it was like he gave us all a little bit of luck that day when we saw it." She admitted.

"Aww~!" They all went.

With that, Irina bounced over to the group, catching them all by surprise.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we finish early and go help them all with their shopping? We can tell Issei you guys wanted to meet all his brothers and sisters so he doesn't get suspicious!" She suggested.

"And there it is." Murayama sighed, smiling as she did.

"Another of Irina's crazy ideas... that we'll still end up doing with her." Katase replied, chuckling after she said it.

Irina gave a toothy smile in response.

* * *

Back in the market place, Issei was seen holding a few bags as he and his siblings regrouped.

"Alright, let's see..." He hummed as he looked at all the lists.

Checking off everything one by one, he noticed the only thing left was some sugar, so he rolled up the lists and pocketed them.

"Only thing left is sugar." Issei smiled.

"Hey, that's a new record! We usually forget three or four things by the end!" Sonneillon cheered.

"Is... that really something to celebrate about?" Gressil questioned.

Issei chuckled and pat the paper bag his little brother always wore over his head, leading his siblings towards the shopkeeper who carried the sugar... only for him to stop.

"Hmm? Big brother, what wrong?" Rui asked.

Moving Rui into view, he saw the shopkeeper seemed a little down, making the fact he was in a trance look natural to any onlookers.

"Hey Mr. Shopkeeper, what's wrong? You seem sad." Homura asked.

"I am... the one who delivers all my stock didn't realize the box fell out of his truck on his way here, and I can't leave the shop to go get them or someone might steal them." He answered.

"Ouch, that's bad luck." Verrine replied.

"Then how about we go get it for you? If we do that, then you won't have to leave the shop." Chiemi offered.

He raised his head slightly after hearing that.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sure, we don't mind. Though we'd like to buy some sugar first." Issei confirmed.

Hearing this, the shopkeeper gave Issei a bag of sugar, surprising him.

"Consider helping me as your payment. After all, doing a task as bitter as this should be rewarded with something sweet like sugar." The shopkeeper offered.

"Wow, thanks sir." Miku smiled.

"Yeah, though before we go look for the box, do you know where it may have ended up?" Issei asked.

"Try the road above the one river." The shopkeeper suggested.

Issei nodded at that.

"Alright everyone, let's go find his box of supplies." He announced.

"Yeah!" All of them shouted, sans Balberith.

Rushing out to find the problem, the Shopkeeper suddenly fainted, waking up in a confused state. Flying overhead, Dohnaseek watched the Hyoudou Siblings walk towards his trap.

"Just as planned." He snickered.

He flew towards the location he set, and after a few minutes went by, Issei and his siblings finally made it to the river.

"Alright, anyone see the box around here?" Issei asked.

"You don't think it fell into the lake, do you?" Miku asked.

"No, if it had done that, someone would have noticed it by now. Well, that or the river would have some dead fish... I think?" Issei replied, not completely sure.

As they went down to look around more, a strange sound caught their attention as the sky suddenly rippled as if it was the ocean's reflection of it.

'Hold on, this is just like-' Issei realized, his eyes shaking.

*"SCREAM!"*

Turning around, Issei saw all of his brothers and sisters caught in some kind of vine trap, holding them all in place.

"Hey, whoever has my siblings trapped in that... thing, let them go!" He demanded, an angry look on his face.

"How amusing, a weak Human child demanding something from me?" Dohnaseek chuckled.

The Fallen dropped into view, getting Issei's attention.

"I'm warning you! If you don't let my family go, then I'm _not_ afraid to hurt you!" Issei demanded again.

"Fat chance of scaring me with that talk." Dohnaseek replied.

Forming a glowing spear, he tossed it towards Issei, who moved out of the way before leaping into the air.

"What the-" Dohnaseek exclaimed in surprise.

He was suddenly thrown back a bit as Issei's fist decked him in the face. Rubbing it as Issei landed on the ground, he gave a dark chuckle, confusing the young boy.

"Alright, no more mister not so nice guy!" Dohnaseek shouted.

Issei readied himself as he tossed another spear... only this this time, he had aimed at his siblings!

'Gotcha.' Dohnaseek smirked.

'No!' He gasped.

Rushing into their path, Issei took the attack and let out a painful scream, making his brothers and sisters stare in horror while Fubuki began crying due to the emotional stress she felt.

"Issei, no!" Chiemi screamed.

Issei fell onto his knees, steaming up a little as he looked towards Dohnaseek.

"You... monster..." Issei grunted.

"Call me whatever you'd like. In a fight like this, abusing your enemy's weakness is fair play!" Dohnaseek replied, laughing slightly.

Forming a few energy orbs, he slingshot them forward with a motion of his hand, making Issei's eyes widen as he jumped to take them all. Watching this sight, Balberith felt himself freeze up from the horror.

'Stop... please, stop it...' He begged, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his face.

Dohnaseek kept laughing as he repeated the same action, again and again, with Issei taking the hit each time as he tried to protect his family.

"Big brother, stop! No hurt yourself more!" Rui begged.

"He can't... asking him to do that would be like asking him to stop breathing..." Miku replied.

"Huh?" Rui blinked.

"That's just who our big brother is... to him, all of us along with mom and dad are irreplaceable treasures. He'll always put us before himself if we're in danger." Miku continued, crying as she was forced to watch.

Actually, she wasn't forced to watch, but if she looked away right now? She felt she'd never be able to forgive Issei, much less herself for turning a blind eye to the sacrifice he was making right now.

"Have one more!" Dohnaseek laughed.

Forming a large energy spear, it flew towards Issei and smashed into him, leaving him on the ground for a bit. His siblings looking horrified at what that meant.

"Big brother!" Chiemi screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Calm down you brats, I need him alive. Though I guess he won't be for-" Dohnaseek stated, glaring at them.

"I'm... not done..." Issei grunted.

Hearing him speak, Dohnaseek's eyes widened as he looked in his direction, watching Issei get back on his feet despite how much damaged he had already taken.

"That's impossible, a brat like you shouldn't be standing right now!" He shouted in disbelief.

"As long as you're endangering my siblings... I'll keep standing back up!" Issei promised.

Balberith stared at Issei, feeling something he hadn't ever felt while looking at his older brother, but didn't have much time as Dohnaseek growled a bit.

"Damn you... no matter what you say, I _will_ force you to the ground!" Dohnaseek shouted.

At that moment, a glove formed on his hand, causing a small distortion as he gathered energy for another spear, which nearly destabilized... until he grabbed it tightly and created a spear ten times its original size.

"Taste the power of my Sacred Gear, and see how pathetic you really are!" He screamed.

Throwing it forward, it caused a strong gale that began tearing into the ground, making Issei's siblings panic as it neared. Struggling to stay standing, Issei glared at Dohnaseek before taking a step forward.

**[Sword Art Online II: Yuuki's Final Moments]**

"All of my brothers, and all of my sisters..."

Pushing himself into a run, he managed to grab the attack, surprising everyone. Dohnaseek simply growled and tightened his fist until he could hear the sound of his bones squeezing together.

"Just hit the damn ground already!" Dohnaseek roared.

"I won't give up, because I will..." Issei said to himself.

Memories flashed through his head.

* * *

_A 4-year old Chiemi was shown lying in her bed, a huge flush on her face showing the powerful, but luckily non-fatal illness she was struggling through. Issei placed a damp towelette on her forehead as he watched over her._

_Walking into the room, Eve saw the dark circles under her son's eyes to show his lack of sleep._

_"Sweetie, I can take over. You should-" Eve offered._

_"No way... I'm her big brother, I'll stand by her side until she's finished fighting through this. I owe it to her with how strong she's trying to be right now." Issei replied._

_Hearing this, Eve closed her eyes before placing her hand on his back, getting his attention._

_"At least let me give you something to keep your strength up. You'd break that promise if you collapsed for any reason, right?" She requested._

_Issei smiled at his mother, nodding his head._

_Walking out of the room, Eve briefly glanced back as she saw Chiemi move her hand to hold onto Issei's._

_"You have the best older brother in the world, always remember that." She whispered, exiting the room._

* * *

_Issei and his family were seen on a camping trip, with everyone have a good time, and then..._

_*"SPLASH!"*_

_Adam and Eve turned to see a 3-year old Gressil had fallen into the river, splashing around due to having no idea how to swim._

_"M-Mommy! Daddy! H-Help!" Gressil coughed, unable to stay afloat._

_"Oh no! Quick, everyone get-" Adam shouted._

_Issei immediately dove into the water, surprising his parents as he swam towards Gressil, quickly paddling towards the side as his brother hung on tight._

_"Don't worry little brother, you'll be OK." He promised, smiling at him._

_Gressil looked at Issei, sniffling a bit as he held on tight. A rope soon fell near Issei, making him look to see his parents had cast it out._

_"Grab on, we'll pull you up!" Eve shouted._

_"Right!" Issei nodded, reaching for it._

_After getting a strong grip, his parents fought against the current and pulled him up, finally getting them both on dry land. Once they were safe, Eve hugged Gressil as he kept sniffling._

_"Don't worry, mommy's here. You'll be OK." She promised him, rubbing his back._

_Adam rubbed Issei's head._

_"While I hope don't do that again until you're, uh... well, you were very brave, and I'm very proud of you for it." He praised, smiling at his son._

_"Thanks dad." Issei replied, smiling in return._

* * *

_Inside of Kuoh Hospital, on the night of December 15th, the entire Hyoudou Family minus Eve could be seen sleeping in the waiting area. Issei briefly yawned as he got up, needing to use the bathroom._

_After he went and came back, he prepared to go back to sleep, when suddenly..._

_*"CRIES!"*_

_Hearing that sound, Issei gasped before rushing to his father's side, shaking him and all of his siblings to try and wake them up._

_"Everyone! Wake up! The baby's here!" He shouted._

_That sound immediately woke up Adam, with his sudden movement slowly waking up Chiemi and Miku who were sleeping on him, leading to the others waking in a domino effect._

_"The baby's here!" Adam shouted._

_"The baby's here?" Everyone repeated._

_It didn't take long for the Doctor to bring them in, showing Eve holding the newborn and now calm Fubuki in her arms._

_Looking at her, everyone looked happy, with even Balberith showing a slight grin compared to his usual stoic expression._

_"It's a girl." Miku sniffled._

_"She's so beautiful." Verrine said, wiping her tears._

_Adam put a hand on his wife's shoulder at their new daughter._

_"Everyone, say hello to Fubuki." Adam smiled._

_"I had a feeling you'd be naming her after how it's currently Winter." Issei chuckled._

_"That's right, especially since she's the last addition to our family." Eve confirmed._

_This surprised all her children._

_"So, she's the last one?" Sonneillon asked._

_"Yeah, but even if I won't be making anymore wonderful children? She's still just as special as all of you were. Most of all, by naming her after the Winter... when Spring comes again, we'll have more than one new beginning." Eve confirmed, a bright smile on her face._

_She motioned to Issei, making his eyes widen._

_"Me?" He asked, surprised to have the honor._

_"Yes, you were born in the Spring, so consider it our way of showing the cycle for our family's new beginnings." Adam smiled._

_Smiling at that, Issei took Fubuki, making sure to be gentle as he looked at her sleeping face._

_That didn't last long as she opened her eyes for the first time, making him blush as she saw him. Slowly moving his pinkie finger near her hands... she grabbed it tightly, giggling at her older brother as he began crying happy tears._

_"Hey there Fubuki, my name's Issei... and I'm your older brother." He greeted._

_Turning her slightly, Fubuki saw her parents._

_"That's your mommy and daddy, and best of all..." He continued._

_Issei then motioned her to all her siblings._

_"These are your older brothers and sisters. There's Chiemi."_

_Chiemi smiled._

_"Miku."_

_Miku grinned._

_"The quadruplets. Verrine, Balberith, Sonneillon, and Gressil."_

_Verrine waved, Balberith just stood there, Sonneillon nodded, and Gressil briefly lifted his paper bag off in respect._

_"Homura."_

_Homura blushed a bit._

_"And Rui."_

_Rui opened his mouth to smile._

_With all the introductions given, Issei sat on the bed as the Hyoudou Family had their first group hug with Fubuki._

**[Insert Song End]**

_"Welcome to our family... we're glad to have you." Issei greeted._

* * *

Issei gritted his teeth, he managed to push the attack, surprising Dohnaseek as the Fallen felt his eyes shaking.

"I will... I WILL PROTECT THEM!" He promised.

**[Fairy Tail: Last Magic]**

At that moment, his eyes flashed green before a red flame burned over his right hand and incinerated Dohnaseek's attack, surprising all of his siblings. However, it was Dohnaseek who had the greatest reaction as his entire face nearly bugged out, sweat forming across it.

"He has _that_ Sacred Gear!?" He questioned, understanding why they gave him one in the first place.

Issei glared at Dohnaseek, his entire aura flaring out.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from, but I promise you this... despite being a Fallen? I'm going to truly make you fall, onto the cold hard ground!" He exclaimed.

"You don't scare me!" Dohnaseek shouted.

Smashing his fists together, his body began to distort as he gritted his teeth.

**"BALANCE BREAKER!"**

His body immediately swelled in size, with his skin turning purple and gaining cyan lightning markings. His wings also became so large, the gaps between them made it look like he had multiple wings, rather than just the single pair he really had.

"Eat this!" Dohnaseek roared, blasting out a wave of energy blasts.

Issei shouted as he simply ran through them all, his aura devouring Dohnaseek's attacks in seconds, surprising the Fallen before Issei smashed his foot into his chest. The force was so strong, it left a glowing orange mark where the intense heat remained.

'How can he be this strong already!?' He questioned, glaring at Issei.

"You're not getting off that easily!" Issei screamed, his eyes glowing more.

Rushing forward, more kicks and punches followed, smashing into Dohnaseek's body over and over without giving him a moment to rest.

"I'm not losing to a brat like you! Now, it's time for you..." Dohnaseek roared, squeezing the air.

In doing so, he formed a giant energy sphere inside of it that resisted his intense grip.

"To feel the weight of your defiance!" He screamed.

"Not even close!" Issei retorted.

Suddenly, a small fireball burst in front of Issei's right hand, getting Dohnaseek's attention as he reeled his arm back and punched it.

**"Meteor... Shot!"**

He launched ahead, soon growing larger and larger, almost like it was a small sun. Dohnaseek roared as it struck him, causing a huge explosion that sent him into the sky!

With his attack finally fired off, Issei panted as his eyes stopped glowing and his hand returned to normal, suddenly realizing what occurred in the last few minutes as he looked at his hand.

**[Insert Song End]**

"W-What did I just do?" He asked himself.

Dohnaseek noticed this as he regained his form, and noticing he still hadn't launched his attack, he laughed before tossing it.

"Say goodbye to those brats!" He announced, laughing after he did.

Issei turned around, seeing the distance he made between him and his siblings as the attack flew their way, leaving them all shaking in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm-" He reassured them.

As his right foot hit the ground, his eyes widened as he suddenly fell over, all of his strength gone. He looked up and noticed Dohnaseek's attack getting closer.

"Ooh, how poetic! Now all you can do is watch as they die... and forever live with the fact you failed to save them!" Dohnaseek smiled, laughing again.

"No... no!" Issei panicked.

He tried crawling to them in a desperate attempt to reach them in time, but it was all in vain.

With a large distance between him and his siblings, he saw the energy sphere only feet away from hitting them. All he could do was scream out at the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that moment, the attack enveloped his view of them, before finally...

*"BOOM!"*

Smoke covered the entire area, and Issei felt tear leak out of his eyes as he couldn't vocalize his sadness and despair in any form.

"I couldn't stop it... I... I couldn't... protect them..." He whimpered, his right arm shaking as he reached out to where the used to be.

He lowered his head and finally began to make audible whimpers.

Dohnaseek smirked at his achievement... only to suddenly gasp as the smoke cleared.

"No, it can't be!" He screamed.

Looking up slightly, Issei stared at the clearing smoke... then gasped as he saw Valiana standing in front of it with a magic circle of some kind covering her. Even more, behind her was all of his siblings, alive and unharmed!

"Don't cry Issei, we're here!" She shouted.

"Valiana..." He breathed, his sadness turning into joy as he smiled.

"Impossible! There's no way you could have blocked that!" Dohnaseek screamed, angrily gritting his teeth.

"I didn't block it. My Sacred Gear Canceller simply negated your attack." Valiana revealed.

Hearing that ability's name, he gasped in horror.

"Damn it, so Lucifer's realized Zariska is here!? I've gotta get back and warn her!" Dohnaseek panicked.

Valiana looked confused once she heard that name, right as Dohnaseek chose to flee from the battlefield.

**"Line Up!"**

The Absorption Line's snakes stretched out, grabbing onto his body as he was pulled back to the ground. He tried to get up, only to pushed down by a Tiger of water, right as Sona and Saji walked up to him.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Because we're not letting you!" Saji smirked.

Katase and Murayama sliced the binds holding Issei's siblings, who immediately rushed towards their big brother.

"Big brother!" They all shouted.

Issei cried as he pulled them into a group hug, leaving him smiling as he cried with happy tears. Noticing the look on his face, Balberith sniffled a bit.

"I'm sorry I'm always acting like a brat..." He cried.

"Are you OK?" Chiemi asked.

"Why we crying?" Rui asked.

Issei pulled them closer, sniffling a bit himself.

"Don't worry everyone, it's alright now... it's alright, we're all OK. Thank you all for being so brave." He answered to all of them.

Dohnaseek grabbed, using his Sacred Gear to snap Saji's snakes and destroy Sona's water tiger, making them gasp in surprise.

"I'm not losing to brats like you!" He screamed.

His eyes suddenly widened as something slashed his wings, making him crash into the ground. Everyone gasped as they saw who was responsible, with Dohnaseek turning and giving the same reaction.

"Then how about to one of Azazel's so-called _brats_ as you love saying?" The older sister from earlier inquired.

"L-Lady Raynare..." He gasped.

Stepping on his chest, he held him down as her younger sister flew into view, putting some kind of handcuffs on his hands, making his Sacred Gear turn gray. Once that was done, Raynare turned to look at the children.

"Sorry if this is sudden, but... which of you is the daughter of Lucifer?" She asked.

* * *

**Man, what a chapter, huh? I bet no one expected this chapter to be focused on Issei with how it began. Just as the first chapter focused on Valiana, showing why raw power and natural talent isn't enough to win every battle, this chapter focused on him and showed how even great potential means nothing if you lack the experience and such to properly wield it when you need it most.**

**Had his friends not shown up in time, well... I doubt anyone with siblings would ever want to think about that. *shivers* Anyways, first thing I should clear up is that Issei hasn't unlocked the Boosted Gear just yet, as Ddraig is still asleep, so consider this like Ddraig was sleepwalking and giving his partner some of his power due to his intense emotions. Canon somewhat does this already, as Raynare initially thinks he has a Twice Critical.**

**Anyways, things are starting to build up. We've finally learned the name of this strange group's leader, Zariska, and she's managed to get her hands on Asia with little effort. However, we also got to see Rias, Ravel, Sona, Saji, Katase, and Murayama make their debuts, so our main duo has a larger group to help them when they have to go rescue Asia.**

**And finally, there's Raynare debuting with someone I'll officially reveal next chapter, but I'm sure most veteran readers already know the identity of. Azazel said he knew the perfect duo to send down, and who'd be more unexpected than his own children? *chuckles* That, and I couldn't think of anyone better to freak Dohnaseek out at the end besides Raynare, the woman he either worked under or with in canon.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	4. Divergent Struggles, Part 1

**Welcome back everyone! Before we begin, I'd like to give a shout-out to AzureStoryTeller, who was kind enough to give a shout-out to this story in one of his more recent chapters by my request to help give it some buzz. Thanks again for doing that buddy! *smiles* Also, there's a small retcon from Chapter 2 that I need to mention, which is that Masaomi and Cleria are now expecting the birth of their second child, rather than their first.**

**Anyways, time for the actual start notes. Last chapter really helped sell the intensity of this unknown group, especially with Dohnaseek's battle with Issei, especially since I based the Sacred Gear he used on the Ultra Beasts in Pokémon and their Beast Boost ability. However, this chapter's really going to crank it up a notch since as of this moment... the story's first long-term battle is about to begin!**

**And due to Issei and Dohnaseek's battle in the previous chapter? There's one difference Fallen Angels have in this story that I should clarify here. Due to Demons existing separately from Devils in this story, they're mostly light and slightly darkness instead of half and half, which changes their light weapons to be more like energy. Basically, the darkness lets them shape the light (so Angels can't make light weapons), but also removes their holy properties.**

**I'll clarify more about this in the events of next chapter, since the battles about to happen will explain how the powers of Angel and Devils work as a species instead of individuals. For now, be prepared to see new faces on both the villains and heroes' sides, and most of all... witness the Christian Pantheons' big shots in battle for the first time! This will be especially fun to write for Adam and Eve, as their powers are unique.**

**So, time for me to stop talking and let you all get to reading!**

* * *

**[Chapter 4 - Divergent Struggles, Part 1]**

_The scene opened to a house way out in a rocky area, where a boy was seen trying to grow food in a garden with soil that was very bad for gardening. Looking at his recently dried up plants, he sighed a little, soon holding his stomach as he felt it growl._

_"Mom... dad... I'm sorry, but at the rate things are going? I... I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise." He said to himself, tears in his eyes._

_"You've lost your parents? My sympathies." Someone said, a sad tone in their voice._

_Jumping slightly, he turned around to see a man with shaggy orange hair and a beard on his chest, wearing the same clothing that the other Shinou did. However, as he was a man, there was some armor plating added on the top._

_Chuckling awkwardly as he realized he scared the young boy, the man lowered himself on one knee and rubbed his head._

_"Sorry about that, I didn't meant to scare you." The man apologized._

_Realizing he wasn't trying to hurt him, the boy breathed out a sigh of relief._

_"Yeah... times around here have become really tough... I'm not sure why, but the climate has become completely unpredictable. First there was heavy winds, followed by light rain, a blizzard, then finally a drought. I'm worried of an earthquake happening next in this pattern... that is, if hunger doesn't kill me first." The boy replied._

_He tugged on a linen cloth he wore like a scarf, getting the man's attention._

_"All I have to keep me going is this good luck charm I've had for as long as I can remember." He said, holding it closer._

_"That cloth, it's..." The man realized__._

_**[Attack on Titan: Counterattack Mankin**__**d - First Half]**_

_The boy looked at him, making the man clear his throat before looking at him._

_"May I know your name?" He asked._

_"Dulio... Dulio Gesualdo." Dulio replied._

_"Nice to meet you Dulio, my name is Raphael." Raphael replied, offering his hand._

_Dulio shook it._

_"Wow, you have the same name as the Angel that's said to represent the virtue of Charity." Dulio remarked._

_Chuckling a bit, he looked at Raphael in confusion... right as the man revealed his two white wings._

_"Y-Y-You're..." Dulio gasped, pointing at him in shock._

_"That's right. I'm not named after him, rather... I **am** him." Raphael chuckled._

_Dulio could only stare in shock._

_"I came here because I noticed the strange weather phenomenon myself, and after seeing that cloth around your neck? I believe I've found the answer." Raphael explained._

_"Wait, do you mean me?" Dulio asked, shaking a bit._

_"No, this." Raphael clarified, poking the cloth around his neck._

_He blinked as he held the cloth near his view._

_"This thing?" Dulio questioned in surprise._

_"Yes. What you have is the Shroud of Turin, or as it's better known in the present day, the Zenith Tempest. It has the power to give its owner the ability to manipulate the weather." Raphael confirmed, explaining what it really was._

_Dulio gasped._

_"Oh no... then that means the odd weather's my fault, isn't it!?" He panicked._

_Raphael rubbed his head, seeing him start to sniffle._

_"Don't blame yourself. The Zenith Tempest chose you, but you didn't choose it, and I doubt it would have intentionally done all of this damage... I think." Raphael reassured him, whispering the last part._

_While the Shroud of Turin was an object that was allied to Heaven, the being sealed inside of it? Not so much._

_"However, I can teach you to control it. Would you like me to give you a better life?" Raphael offered._

_Dulio stared at him, his eyes widening._

_Looking at the area around him, and wondering what he could do if he had the power to use the weather to aid the environment rather than harm it._

_"I..." He tried to say, his voice laced with nervousness._

_**[Insert Song End]**_

_Looking at his hand, he held it out and grabbed Raphael's._

* * *

_After gathering everything he could, Raphael took Dulio to the Vatican Church, where his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_"Impressive, isn't it?" Raphael guessed his thoughts._

_"It's amazing!" Dulio exclaimed, feeling stars in his eyes._

_He chuckled at that, having a good feeling Dulio would fit in. With that thought finished, he bent over on one knee, placing a hand on Dulio's side. This got his attention as he looked at the Shinou of Charity._

_"Listen closely Dulio, I need to return to Heaven now, but I'll come visit when I can. Make sure you listen to everyone, and most of all? Be a good role model to the children, as there are many others like you without a family for reasons similar and different to your own." Raphael reminded him._

_Dulio nodded his head._

_"I promise." Dulio smiled._

_"Glad to hear it, now good luck." Raphael smiled, standing back on his feet._

_He transformed into a glowing cross and began flying back to Heaven._

_Taking a deep breath, Dulio walked into the Vatican Church, with a priest turning to see his arrival._

_"Name?" He requested._

_"Dulio Gesualdo." Dulio replied._

_Hearing the name, the priest moved and motioned to the door._

_"We've gotten word of your arrival from Lord Raphael, go ahead." The priest smiled, his tone saying he wished Dulio good luck._

_Walking into the building, Dulio's eyes widened at everything he saw inside._

_Motioning his head to the left and right, he saw the many members of the church alongside the the various children living in it. As he continued looking, a younger Touji soon noticed him._

_"Ah, you must be Dulio Gesualdo." He greeted._

_"Uh... yeah, I am. What's your name?" Dulio replied._

_"I'm Touji Shido, and I've been assigned to help show you around as my final job before transferring." Touji answered._

_Dulio tilted his head in confusion._

_"I recently got married to my beautiful wife and we're expecting a child, and I was offered a good deal for balanced hours in my church work and parenthood by a Devil who runs territory in Japan. It's... an adult thing you're probably too young to understand." Touji explained._

_"Uh... alright, if you say so?" Dulio replied, unsure of what else to say._

_Touji soon lead Dulio around, helping him get acquainted to the facilities of the Vatican, eventually showing him to his room and other areas made for the church orphans._

_After everything was done, they stopped in the cafeteria for lunch._

_"Well, that's it for the tour. Which means it's time for me to leave for Japan." Touji stated, waving goodbye._

_"Good luck." Dulio replied, waving back._

_He kept watching until he left the building, which is when he looked out the window to see him meeting Gabriel, who looked to be four months pregnant based on the swelling of her stomach that Dulio could see through her loose clothing._

_*"DING! DING!"*_

_Turning around, he heard the lunch bell ring, and walked over to get some food. After waiting long enough, he felt a warm piece of bread being placed in his hands._

_"Thank you." He smiled._

_As he went to take a bite?_

_*"RUMBLE!"*_

_Looking besides him, he saw one boy who already ate his piece of bread, still looking hungry. Looking at him, he looked at his bread, then back at the boy. After a moment, he took a deep breath before turning to him._

_*"RIP!"*_

_The boy suddenly saw half of Dulio's bread being held out to him._

_"Here, you can have some of mine." Dulio offered with a big smile._

_"R-Really?" The boy asked, looking at it._

_Dulio nodded his head, making the boy give a blush filled smile as he happily ate it. A smile that Dulio wanted to see on everyone._

* * *

Asia felt her eyes open up, noticing she was in some kind of dark room without any windows, which seemed to resemble something like a hallway.

"What? Where... where am I?" She questioned, looking scared.

She tried to move, only to suddenly feel her arms pulled back after the slightest nudge in attempting to move them. Shifting her gaze slightly, Asia gasped as she realized her body had been locked onto some magical design, like she was made of metal and it was a magnet.

"I... I can't move!" Asia exclaimed, struggling to get free.

"Finally, the sleeping beauty has awoken from her slumber."

Asia turned to see the sight of Zariska walking into the room, clapping her hands to give mock praise.

"It was so annoying that the potion ended keeping you in a trance for hours, but now that you're fully awake? That's not a problem anymore." She stated.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" Asia asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh, you don't need concern yourself with that. The only important thing is that right now... I need your power for my own purposes." Zariska answered.

Snapping her fingers, giving more light to the dark room as she saw the sight of a strange cross-shaped machine before her.

"Since I can see the fear in your eyes asking me what this thing is? I'll tell you. It's a machine used to extract Sacred Gears, which also has the nasty side effect of killing the user in the process." Zariska revealed.

Asia gasped before Zariska began to laugh, soon putting her face only centimeters away from Asia.

"Oh, that look of horror and terror at the thought of your death was so fun to watch! However, both fortunately and unfortunately for you, I'm not interested in extracting your Sacred Gear. After all, if we wanted to steal it, then we wouldn't have gone through the trouble of trying to make you inherit it." She continued.

"What?" Asia replied, a confused look on her face.

Zariska chuckled a bit, slowly letting it evolve into a laughter, before ending at loud cackling.

"It's simple, little Asia Argento..." She answered.

The sound of her voice was cut off as the scene focused on her mouth, and then Asia's reaction to it as her eyes widened in horror.

* * *

The scene opened up to the moment Raynare and Yuuma handcuffed Dohnaseek, with the former looking at the group of children before her.

"Sorry if this is sudden, but... which of you is the daughter of Lucifer?" She asked.

"And who's asking?" Rias inquired, feeling suspicious of them.

"Raynare and Yuuma Amano, we're the daughters of the Grigori Leader Azazel and his wife Penemue." Raynare revealed.

Most of the group gasped in response.

Realizing that their request for her was likely important and related to Dohnaseek attacking Issei, Valiana stepped forward.

"That's me. Is there something you need me for?" She inquired.

"We need you to get us to your father. There's been a lot going on, and we can't risk going to Cleria or the Church directly due to the risk of exposing ourselves to a group we what seems to be Sacred Gear smugglers." Yuuma explained.

Issei froze in horror once he heard that, suddenly realizing why Dohnaseek's last attack against his siblings wasn't like the ones he shielded them from.

"Alright, I'll take you to him." Valiana agreed.

Taking out a flier, which had the crest of the Lucifer crest on it, she formed a magic circle on the ground.

"Get inside everyone." She stated.

"Oh boy..." Yuuma said nervously.

Everyone did so, before disappearing from the area and teleporting somewhere else.

* * *

Lucifer poured out some of Fenrir's food into his bowl while Lilith washed some dishes... then noticed one of his fliers fly onto the ground, forming a magic circle that his daughter and her friends appeared from.

"Valiana? Why are you-" He questioned.

He immediately silenced himself once he saw Issei's clothing was torn up, along with the captured Dohnaseek being held in Raynare and a nauseous Yuuma's hands.

His aura immediately went off despite his expression changed, scaring everyone as his anger manifested. Even the Devils more familiar with him were scared by it.

"Oh yeah, he's mad." Ravel said quietly.

Looking towards his wife, Lilith turned to look at him, having felt his aura.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Go get Adam and Eve, tell them their kids are here and that it's important. Then go find Gabriel and Touji." He said quietly.

Lilith finally noticed Issei, gasping before a similar aura was released from her body, further scaring all of the children. Even Valiana.

"Raynare, do you need that man alive?" She politely asked.

"Only until I have the cadre decide on what his crimes have earned him. If he gets a death penalty, then feel free to make him suffer as long as you want." Raynare answered.

Dohnaseek panicked, with Lilith smiling before she vanished in a magic circle.

The door quickly opened as Adam and Eve rushed in, with Issei and all of his siblings running up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh, my ten bundles of joy! I'm so glad you're all OK!" Eve cried, hugging them tightly.

"We'll make whoever did this pay!" Adam promised, hugging back before making an angry glare.

All of his children pointed at Dohnaseek in response.

"Ah, that was easier than I expected." Adam remarked.

Everyone waited as the rest of their expected arrivals came back with Lilith, with Raynare dragging Dohnaseek into the bathroom as she made contact with Grigori's Cadres.

Finally, Lilith's magic circle returned with the three members of the Church by her side.

"Is everyone OK?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"I'm not." Issei answered, his arms out to emphasize his torn clothes.

"Here, drink this while I fix those clothes for you." Lilith offered, holding out a Phenex Tear.

Remembering how they healed the damage Viser did to him, Issei took the vial and then drank it, causing all of his injuries to vanish. Lilith finished restoring his clothes at the same time, leaving no traces of his battle with Dohnaseek.

"Man, these Phenex Tears are amazing. My praise to your family Ravel." He stated.

"Thank you." Ravel replied, giving a bashful blush.

"So, first thing we need to do is get up to speed on what happened. Issei?" Lucifer began, looking at him.

He took a deep breath, wanting to forget what happened.

"My mom asked me and my siblings to go on an emergency shopping errand, since our dad's sponsoring an event he's bringing food to. We only had sugar left on our list, and then one of the shopkeepers told us he lost a box from his shipment. Since he couldn't leave the store, we offered to get it for him, but once we arrived where the box was..."

He held out the bags of ruined food.

"Well, I think you can piece together what happened from there, considering you all saw my clothes ripped apart." He emphasized, shaking the bag.

"That Fallen tried to kill my babies!?" Eve screamed, her anger showing through... angry white eyes and puffed up cheeks with blush stickers?

Everyone blinked at her angry face.

'She looks more funny than angry.' Valiana thought, comparing it to her mother's angry smiles.

"Uh... anyways, Dohnaseek trapped us and began aiming all of his attacks at my brothers and sisters, knowing I would protect my siblings from all of them. He kept doing this until I suddenly felt this surge of power, letting me fight back. The downside was it didn't last very long, and then..." Issei continued.

His eyes began to water, followed by him crying tears, making Eve drop her angry face as her motherly instincts took over and give him a hug.

"That's when we close enough to see what happened and get inside the barrier. Dohnaseek let out this big attack at Issei's siblings using his own Sacred Gear, but when Issei tried to stop it? Whatever power that surge gave him died and he collapsed, and he watched in horror as he thought the attack killed them all, which it would have... had I not negated it." Valiana finished for him.

Gabriel, having covered her mouth midway into Valiana's part of the story, could be seen shaking from the horror she had heard.

"How awful. No child, much less an older sibling, should have to live through what that... that piece of scum did!" Gabriel remarked, angrily gritting her teeth and tightening her fist as she said it.

"Although that does bring up an important question. If he was trying to kill Adam and Eve's children, then why did he avoid trying to do the same to Issei?" Touji wondered, looking confused.

That got everyone's attention, which is when Yuuma intervened.

"My sister believes that Dohnaseek is part of a group that one of our agents tried to infiltrate, only to be killed before she could tell us anything vital, if she even got any real info at all. However, from what we've managed to learn? This is a group of Sacred Gear smugglers, and they attacked Issei because they believe he has one." She explained.

Adam and Eve gasped.

"No way... Issei has a Sacred Gear?" Eve realized.

"To be honest? We have no idea, as that's just what Dohnaseek seemed to think, and I don't think anyone should be able to confirm if someone has a Sacred Gear before it manifests, not unless it has a noticeable side effect on its user." Yuuma answered.

"In other words, we only have his assumption to go on, and Issei's surge of power may have just a fight or flight reaction." Adam realized.

Yuuma nodded, right as Gabriel gasped.

"Hold on, I think Raynare may be right about this group being full of Sacred Gears smugglers. If they've managed to collect enough... it would explain why there have been so many Fragmented coming near Kuoh City!" She realized.

"Of course! If they don't have owners, then the power can't be used against them. They would just need to sense it and feel brave enough to try claiming taking those Sacred Gears' powers for themselves." Lucifer agreed.

Most of the children began to sweat from that revelation, and just when they managed to relax their nerves?

*"SCREAM!"*

Everyone jumped as Raynare ran out of the bathroom, her hair disheveled and dripping with some kind of pink liquid in places. Yuuma gasped as she realized what happened.

"Did Dohnaseek...?" She asked.

"Yes! He tossed a hypnotic potion he hid in his hat at me to leave me in a trance, and then he used the opening it gave him to steal the keys to his cuffs and escape! I can't believe that stupid bast-" Raynare answered, shaking in anger.

"Ahem!" Eve coughed, pointing at her children.

Raynare immediately covered her mouth, realizing what landmine she almost stepped on. Adam quickly cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention as he stood up.

"OK, since Dohnaseek escaped and is likely heading out to tell that group of smugglers... let's get out here and make a plan. Namely in the home of a friend of mine who can watch all of my children and guarantee anyone that tries to harm them again will regret it." He suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back within the abandoned building, the sub-leader was looking through the various Sacred Gears they had collected, only to hear the sound of Dohnaseek crashing onto the ground.

"Dohnaseek, what happened to you?" He questioned.

Dohnaseek struggled to get himself back on his feet.

"I... I managed to get that boy cornered, even had all his siblings as my hostages... but then the brat's friends came and rescued him!" Dohnaseek angrily panted.

"Guess the Boosted Gear's not falling into our hands for a while, at least we can adapt our plans to-" The sub-leader replied.

"And then... Azazel's brats handcuffed me! Worse, I didn't get... away until they brought me to... Lucifer and the others! They know about us!" Dohnaseek continued.

And with that, the sub-leader's brain came to a stop like a train whistle going off before its train crashed. Then he turned his head.

"I'm sorry... did you just say the Devil King is aware of our plans?" He inquired.

"That he is... along with the Devil Queen, Adam and Eve, the Shinou of Kindness and her husband, and the former head of the church!" Dohnaseek confirmed.

Taking a deep breath, the sub-leader immediately created a magic circle.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, Asia was seen screaming... only no sound was coming out of her throat. Zariska chuckled as she began to re-purpose with the Sacred Gear extractor.

"I am so glad I made this potion to silence her screams of pain. As much as I'd enjoy it? They're quite distracting when you're re-purposing a complex machine like this one." She remarked.

As she adjusted more of the machine, a small magic circle appeared by her side, showing a manifestation of the sub-leader.

"Hey, what's up? This is an unusual time to contact me." Zariska inquired.

"Bad news, not only was Dohnaseek unable to acquire the Boosted Gear, but we've been found out! Lucifer's likely going to be leading all the big shots to our based at any moment!" The sub-leader shouted.

"I see... and knowing Lucifer, he'll likely have Adam make the plan of attack." Zariska realized.

After thinking for a few seconds, she gave a confident smirk.

"Luckily, I know how to buy us some time. Gather everyone and distribute all of our weaker Sacred Gears to those you can." She ordered.

"Got it." The sub-leader nodded.

"Oh, and for extra measure? I need you to get me..." Zariska added.

Raising his eye as she continued, the sub-leader's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's devious. Alright then." He replied.

He pulled out something from his cloak before he threw it away, making Zariska smirk in response.

"Bring it on Lucifer, because this time... I'm playing for keeps." She challenged.

* * *

Inside one of the many homes owned by Adam, someone could be seen sleeping on the couch. They kept their sound sleep until...

*"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"*

Hearing the sound of someone knocking on the door, the one sleeping under the blanket got up, showing it was a teenage girl with long black hair and hazel-gold eyes. She let out a yawn before rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hmm... who's there? It's my nap time... and I'd prefer if... you came back later." She groaned, slipping back into the covers.

"It's me, and we have an emergency." He replied.

Immediately after hearing his voice, her sleepiness disappeared and she sat up.

"Coming!" She answered.

As she got on her feet and ran upstairs to change out of her pajamas, a younger girl with the same eyes and short white hair noticed her older run by. She then saw the teenage girl run back downstairs and decided to follow.

'What's got my sister so antsy?' She thought.

Opening the door, her eyes widened as she saw everyone come in, making her blink as she moved out of the way and had her eyes follow everyone that came in.

"Who is this?" Valiana asked, tilting her head.

"This is my friend, Kuroka Toujou. She's part of my gym staff, but I only pay her to be employed there because of... reasons that aren't my place to say." Adam explained.

She blinked a few times, looking at Kuroka.

"What's so special about her that you chose to come to her home?" Valiana questioned, tilting her head the opposite direction this time.

Kuroka giggled, and before Valiana realized it, there were cat ears on her head and two cat tails behind her.

"She's... a Nekomata!?" She said in surprise.

"Better than that. She's a Nekoshou, the most powerful breed of Nekomata descended from Magari, the Nekogami herself." Eve clarified.

With that, Valiana knew _exactly_ why they had come here.

At that same moment, Kuroka's sister finally reached the bottom of the stairs, making Miku smile before she ran up to her.

"Hey Shirone!" Miku exclaimed, hugging her.

"Miku? Why are you here?" Shirone asked, surprised by her friend's presence in her home.

"We'll explain that in a moment." Adam promised.

As everyone sat down, with Kuroka doing the same.

"Alright, what's going on?" She asked.

"Just a while ago... my children were taken hostage and nearly killed, all because some group believes my son might have a Sacred Gear. The one responsible just escaped, so now we need to go and take them down. Since my children were brought into the crossfire..." Adam explained.

"Ah, I see. You want me to watch them. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're safe." She promised.

"No, I'm not staying." Issei stated.

Adam and Eve stared at him in shock.

"Issei, you can't be serious!" Eve exclaimed.

"I am... after what happened, there's no way I can just stay here and think about that Fallen who nearly took all my brothers and sisters for me. Maybe just hearing the fact terrified you, but what about me, who actually had to experience it in real time!?" He replied, a fierce fire in his eyes.

Adam's eyes widened as he saw this.

"I agree, I'm going with him!" Irina shouted.

Gabriel covered her mouth in surprise.

"Irina?" Touji gasped.

"Dohnaseek hurt Issei, and was willing to kill Chiemi, who was completely innocent in everything! What kind of Angel would I be if I was asked to do nothing!?" She stated.

Xenovia soon stood up.

"Me too, I can't walk away from this either. I know my father wouldn't have." She decided.

"Count me in! As a brother myself, I understand why Issei's angry." Saji stated.

In just a few moments, aside from any of Issei's younger siblings, the adults saw all of the children standing up with a determination to fight.

That's when Adam felt an idea hit him.

"Hold on... if they joined us, that might actually work to our advantage!" He realized.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"I can explain this better if I can draw out the idea from my plan first, give me a second." Adam replied, getting on his feet.

He went to grab a piece of paper and a pencil before coming back, sitting back on the ground.

"OK, if this is really a group of people stealing Sacred Gears, then most of their members have to be equipped with them. Luckily, we have three people on our side that aren't affected by most Sacred Gears." Adam began, drawing a building structure from its upper view.

"Which are me, Lilith, and Valiana." Lucifer replied.

"That's right. Taking this into account, a majority of these stolen Sacred Gears are weaker ones that they could possibly have multiples of. As such, we'll use this fact to our advantage by looking at what they'll expect, which is that our children won't be fighting." Adam confirmed, winking for emphasis.

Everyone blinked in confusion, which is when Adam drew some names next to three of the building's walls.

"When the enemy see us approaching, they'll send all their strongest up to the front lines, and that's how we'll use this to our advantage... by having all the children infiltrate the building through the weak spot." He revealed, pointing to the back wall.

Touji gasped in response, realizing what the plan was.

"I get it. We'll focus most of their forces onto one side, leaving the children to sneak in and deal with the weaker enemies they can beat! As a bonus, since they'll have Valiana with them..." Touji replied.

"Exactly! If they have to fight, it'll be against people and Sacred Gears they're capable of beating, while anything that may be too much for them can be overcome by the use of her Sacred Gear Canceller." Adam confirmed.

Lucifer chuckled a bit.

"Using the fact they failed to capture Issei as a bait and switch. Adam, once again your planning has impressed me." He praised.

"Then I think it's best Shirone joins you. If the kids need to sense trouble, then she's their best bet at finding it." Kuroka suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, I get she's a Nekoshou, but-" Valiana questioned.

Before she realized it, Valiana shouted in surprise as Shirone lifted her above her head with just her left hand, not showing any signs of buckling from holding her 22 kg form.

"Meow." Shirone said in response, made a pawing motion.

"Forget what I said, this girl's a necessary asset." Valiana laughed, giving an awkward smile.

Flying back to the ground, she coughed a little.

"Well, what do you say everyone? Are you ready to take the offensive?" Adam asked, smirking as he did.

"As if we'd say no." Lilith replied.

Opening a magic circle, Lucifer turned to everyone as he cracked knuckles.

"This is it everyone, let's go!" He announced.

Before they did, Adam tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention as he whispered something into his ear.

Lucifer's eyes immediately widened in response before whispering back.

* * *

Back at the abandoned building's hidden room, Zariska finished re-purposing the Sacred Gear extractor as she closed the panel, turning towards a currently unconscious Asia, who's constant screaming and struggling had completely drained her into an unconscious state.

"Looks like it's time to begin." She stated.

Forming a magic circle in her hands, the sub-leader could be seen, getting his attention.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Initiate all defenses." Zariska ordered, smirking as she did.

Forming a magical barrier overhead, everyone inside the building began rushing outside, sensing the three sources of power that were teleporting into the vicinity. Starting at the entrance, the pair of Lucifer and Lilith could be seen leaving their magic circle.

Seeing who they were fighting, most of the smugglers with Sacred Gears immediately backed away, making Lucifer chuckle at how well Adam called it.

"So, all of you have one? How pathetic." He remarked.

"Which is why I'll be your opponent." Zariska stated.

Hearing that voice, Lucifer and Lilith's eyes widened in disbelief and horror as they saw Zariska appear from a magic circle.

"Zariska!" Lilith exclaimed.

"How the hell are you still alive!?" Lucifer demanded, gritting his teeth.

She chuckled in response.

"As if you could get rid of me that easily, you old geezers." She smirked.

"I think we can!" Lilith shouted.

Zariska turned around, getting the other smugglers' attention.

"His allies are on the left and right wings. Get over there and you'll be able to fight opponents you can actually _use_ your Sacred Gears against." She ordered.

All of them quickly darted away, with Zariska giving a dark grin towards Lucifer and Lilith.

"Now, let's-"

Zariska immediately widened her eyes as a wave of darkness crashed over her, covering her entire form before she managed to break out of it in a manner veiled by the very shadows that had enveloped her.

'Damn it, I guess becoming parents has made them even stronger!' Zariska admitted, panting briefly.

She swiped her hand across the air a few times, unleashing spheres of fire towards the duo. Lucifer and Lilith flew into the sky to avoid it, with Zariska doing the same as she revealed her own Devil wings.

"Still think you can take us?" Lilith challenged.

"I don't have to think, because I already know... more than you could ever realize." Zariska replied, showing a toothy grin.

The sky was soon showered with explosions of dark power.

* * *

On the left side of the building, Adam and Eve appeared from their magic circle as a moderately large group of Sacred Gear wielders came into view, right as the form of the sub-leader walked into view.

"Well, if it isn't the original humans. I wonder who I should thank for allowing such a unique match up." He greeted.

"Hmm?" Adam blinked, looking at him.

He saw the sub-leader was wearing a Dragon-like helmet that covered his upper face and head, making him gasp as he realized who the man before him was.

"Kaiser Vortex?" Adam suddenly stated.

Eve looked at him in surprise.

"Sweetie, you know who this is?" She asked, looking at Kaiser and then Adam again.

"I do, remember that Vortex Bunch that Cleria told us about?" Adam explained.

"He's their leader?" Eve realized.

Kaiser clapped a bit, getting their attention as the Sacred Gear wielders briefly stood down.

"Impressive work Adam Hyoudou, of course _you_ would know who I am." Kaiser praised.

The Dragon eyes on his helmet began glowing.

"Eve, would you like to start things off for us?" Adam suggested, winking at her.

"Gladly." Eve accepted.

Holding her hands up, Kaiser held his hand out towards the group.

"Attack!" He ordered.

All of the Sacred Gear wielders unleashed their attacks at the Adam and Eve, right as the latter formed two magic circles on the ground. Right as the attacks were about to strike them...

*"CRACK!"*

Two pillars of stone rose from the ground, blocking the attacks before rising out of the ground.

**"Life Extension: Stone Arms!"**

Right on command, the stones broke slightly to change into a pair of floating stone arms tied to gauntlets made of their minerals, leaving Kaiser to stare in surprise.

"She can use Animancy?" He questioned.

"Surprised? I may be soft with my children, but that's because I show them love. What I show my enemies and those who threaten the people I love?" Eve replied, smiling as she did.

Right after saying that, a serious expression filled her face.

"Pain."

The arms launched forward, with Kaiser forcing himself to hold one back as the other one smashed into his army, making him grit his teeth.

"Stop standing there, you idiots!" He ordered.

"R-Right!" They replied.

Holding up their Sacred Gears, multiple bright flashes went off at the same time.

**"BALANCE BREAKER!"**

An explosion of power went off, which is when Eve looked at Adam and nodded, making him smile.

"Finally, it's my turn!" He announced.

**"Ethereal Wisdom: Spider Threads!"**

Holding out his hand, a magic circle formed before it spat out a bunch of sticky threads that suddenly caught most of the Sacred Gear wielders, trapping them in place. Kaiser stared in shock before seeing Adam giggling at him through a toothy grin.

"My wife can use Animancy, but my power lets me replicate anything I know of through magic circles. You can just call it the power of knowledge personified." Adam revealed.

"It seems that while he's powerful, he has a problem with gathering information." Eve realized.

Kaiser glared at them as an angry vein formed on his forehead, which is when smashed the stone arm into the ground, causing Eve to flinch in response.

"Who cares about information when right now, all I need to do is destroy you two." He replied.

Rushing ahead, the two readied themselves as a powerful explosion went off, sending a tall cloud of smoke into the air.

* * *

On the right side of the building, Gabriel and Touji appeared from their magic circle as an even large group of Sacred Gear wielders came into view. However, the real surprise was none other than Dohnaseek as he landed between both parties.

"Sad to say it, but it looks like we've been forced to meet each other, Lady Gabriel, and..." Dohnaseek greeted in a mocking tone.

He looked at Touji, raising an eye.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked.

"Hey! You should know who I am, considering this is my wife you're talking to!" Touji exclaimed, his face briefly turning red.

Dohnaseek just stared, deciding to yawn to Touji's continued ire.

"Well, whatever kind of nobody you are? I'm afraid that I'll have to take out the both of you, so..." He stated.

Channeling his Sacred Gear's powers, Gabriel and Touji both felt a strong wind blow by as he distorted the area.

"Prepare to die and quick and _painful_ death!" He announced.

Forming an energy spear, he used his powers to distort it into a battalion that flew through the sky, making Gabriel gasp as she quickly created a magic circle around Touji and herself. Pushing her hands out slightly, she a holy beam that shot through the spears.

*"BOOM!"*

As the smoke of the explosion covered the sky, Touji took this moment to draw a sword from a magic circle, using the smoky veil to rush towards Dohnaseek.

"Take this!" He shouted.

He slashed across Dohnaseek's body, making the Fallen's eyes widen as he felt a burning sensation shoot through his veins.

"W-What's going on!?" He questioned, staring at him.

"Take a close look at the blade I wield." Touji smirked.

Looking as he held his sword out, Dohnaseek gasped at the sight of a sword with a blade made of burnished steel, with a crystal embedded in a golden hilt. Only one such blade looked like this, and he knew what it was.

"Hauteclere!?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right, which means you're feeling its purifying powers eating away at you as we speak." Touji confirmed.

"I will... destroy you!" Dohnaseek roared.

Energy swelled up within him, making Touji's eyes widen as he rushed towards his wife, making him sweat.

**"Balance Breaker: Nightmare Distortion!"**

Touji and Gabriel's eyes widened as they saw him transform like he did during his battle of Issei, making Hauteclere slip in the former's hand as it faced towards the ground.

"And I thought his face was already ugly enough." Touji remarked.

"Agreed... this just makes him look unsettling now." Gabriel nodded.

Dohnaseek lunged at the duo, with Touji immediately stabbing Hauteclere into the ground, channeling his aura through it and making it rush at the Fallen.

"Come on... come on..." He grunted, sweating slightly.

"Not so fast!" Dohnaseek shouted.

Warping the area even more, everything became strange to Touji and Gabriel's eyes, making Dohnaseek smirk.

"Now! Attack while they can't see us coming!" He ordered.

"Right!" Everyone answered.

**"BALANCE BREAKER!"**

The wave of attacks was unleashed through their distorted fields of vision, forcing Touji to pull his wife out of the way.

"Well, this just got a lot more difficult. Think you can shift their focus while I set up an attack?" Touji asked.

"Sure thing." Gabriel nodded.

Pecking his cheek for luck, Touji blushed and giggled a bit before she flew off, throwing a few holy rings into the fiery wall.

* * *

As this happened, all of the children were seen on the rear side of the building.

At the moment, Shirone was standing with her eyes closed, using her Nekoshou senses to determine how may energy signatures were inside. While that was going on, Issei held out some red orbs that caught Raynare's attention.

"What are these?" She asked, holding one up.

"A prototype for one of my dad's inventions. Just put this in your ear, and you get the benefit of a headset and a magic circle, but neither of their downsides." Issei explained.

Raynare blinked before giving a nervous laugh.

"Hey... sis? Think we should tell dad about this, or preserve his pride?" Raynare asked.

"The former, we need to make him give up on competing with Adam." Yuuma replied.

"Good point, I like making Sacred Gears with him, not all those odd doodads that cause trouble... especially after the Roswell UFO." Raynare agreed.

Saji's eyes widened.

"That was his fault!?" He exclaimed, looking at the two.

"Along with many other things" Yuuma answered.

Saji simply gave an awkward laugh in reply.

Everyone put the magical headsets into their ears, just as Shirone finished up and opened her eyes.

"There's a good number of people here, mostly rogue priests." She stated.

"Then me and Katase can handle them. Not only is my sword perfect for this situation, but when Katase and I work together, we're an incredible team." Murayama offered.

"Experience does speak volumes, so I think we can trust your confidence." Sona replied.

As he looked towards the wall, Issei breathed out a tense breath, catching Saji's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just... now that we're doing this, I realize how glad I am that all of you are here. As much as I insisted on going, if I was here by myself without any of you... I could have easily left my siblings feeling the same pain I could have if Valiana hadn't saved them when she did.

"Well hey, all of us are buddies. Besides... I'm pretty sure there could be people in there, all of them captured for the same reason Dohnaseek attacked you, and won't be as lucky if we don't stop this operation." Saji replied.

Issei briefly thought to Asia, remember her Sacred Gear as he realized how likely she could become a target.

"Then let's end this living nightmare here." Issei declared, a confident tooth grin on his face.

Raynare and Yuuma soon moved near the bushes.

"The two of us will keep an eye out from here, so with all of that settled... Shirone? Break that wall down." Raynare said, giving a thumb's up.

Shirone nodded as she walked to the wall, with everyone moving towards the sides as she reeled her fist back... and then punched the entire wall down! The moment she did, this caused all the rogue priests inside to turn in surprise.

"Charge!" Issei announced.

And with that, the infiltration team rushed in, with all the stray priests drawing out their energy blades and magical guns.

**"Masamune!"**  
**"Muramasa!"**

Two identical katana were drawn out of a magical circle, with Masamune being a light silver blade with a blue handle, and Muramasa was a dark silver blade with a red handle. Murayama additionally bit her finger, smearing some blood on the blade.

*"BANG! BANG! BANG!"*

Magic bullets fired out of the priests' guns, with Katase taking the lead as she swung her blade.

**"Silent Sword Flash!"**

All of the bullets were cut apart, surprising the priests and making them shift to their energy blades. Murayama's eye briefly glinted as she glared, and then slashed her Cursed Sword at them.

**"Malevolent Whirlwind!"**

Many of the priests' blades were shattered before their broken pieces were devoured by the blade's menacing aura.

"Wow... the legends are true. Masamune's fine edge cuts through all, while Muramasa's slashes are savage." Valiana remarked, impressed by the signature abilities belonging to both blades.

Those with Sacred Gears jumped above the duo, right as Shirone flipped into the air, only stopping to unleash a wave of Hinotama at the priests. They were all knocked to the ground, surprising everyone as she landed.

"Meow." Shirone said, making a paw motion.

"Guys, we've got this! Go on ahead!" Katase shouted.

"Are you sure!?" Issei asked.

"We are! Don't worry about us, just keep going!" Murayama reassured him.

Issei took a deep breath and quietly turned around.

"Thank you, my friends... I promise you that I'll make it back alive. That means you're not allowed to die, got it!?" He answered.

Both of them smiled, jumping into the air as they swung their swords at the rogue priest army.

* * *

Back outside, Yuuma could be seen talking to the group inside, while Raynare was keeping a lookout for anyone that might try to enter the building through the hole Shirone made.

"Hey sis, how's everyone doing?" Raynare asked.

"Everyone seems to be doing fine so far, though the katana duo and Shirone just had to stay behind to hold off all the stray priests." Yuuma answered, hoping they were OK.

Raynare nodded her head and went back to looking around.

*"BANG!"*

She immediately grabbed her sister as a gunshot went off, showing there was a magical bullet where Yuuma had just been standing.

"I-I was... I was n-nearly shot..." Yuuma stuttered, her body white from the shock.

"Issei, we'll have to go into radio silence for a moment. We've got trouble on our end." Raynare apologized.

As they got to their feet, the sound of clapping was heard.

"Well, well, well! I'm impressed! The last Fallen I killed didn't even see me coming before she was dead!" A male voice praised, still clapping as he got closer.

"Wait... killed? Fallen? Then that would mean-" Yuuma gasped.

"So, you're the one that killed Uncinda, aren't you!?" Raynare realized, forming an energy spear in her head.

At that moment, a man with white hair and red eyes walked into view, possessing a psychotic expression.

"Hey there hot stuff! Freed Sellzen, at your service!" He greeted.

Both Raynare and Yuuma gave deadpan looks of disgust, both of them... and most people who were part of the Christian Pantheon in general, knew about this insane freak.

"Of course, this freak show. Can't believe I got scared by _his_ gun shooting at me." Yuuma sighed.

"Forget that. He killed one of our own, so it's time we avenge her!" Raynare stated, aiming her energy spear in Freed's direction.

Freed grinned in response.

"Go ahead and try! It'll be much more fun to kill someone that can actually fight back!" He exclaimed, grabbing his energy blade and magical gun.

He fired a few shots, and the two dodged them as Yuuma made an energy sword.

"You ready?" Raynare asked.

"As I'll ever be." Yuuma replied.

Both of them charged at Freed, who gave a creepy laugh before doing the same.

* * *

The infiltration group was seen running to the next area while Issei heard Raynare's warning, nodding her head.

"Alright, just make sure to let us know when you're in the clear again." He replied.

With that, he moved his hand off his ear, which is when Ravel decided to slow down to get near him, wondering what he was talking to Raynare about.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It looks like someone's attacking them right now, let's hope they can keep whoever it/they are from getting in and dealing us trouble." Issei explained.

At that moment, everyone made it into the next area, a duo was seen hiding in the shadows without the group noticing, readying their Sacred Gears for an attack. However, right as they planned to fire...

"Weird, why isn't anyone in this-" Irina questioned, looking around.

She soon spotted them.

**"Sterling Blue!"**  
**"Sterling Green!"**

Irina shouted as she threw a holy ring at the attacks, causing an explosion that got the attention of her friends.

"Oh, come on! Is that really possible?" The former questioned.

"Who cares about that? It's still annoying!" The latter answered.

Both wielders jumped down, revealing themselves to be a pair of boys with hair matching their Sacred Gear's specific colors.

"Guess it's time to bring out the rainbow of ruin." The Sterling Blue user decided.

Nodding his head, the Sterling Green user snapped his fingers and without warning, everyone saw a group of Sacred Gear wielders appeared, all wielding alternate colors for their own Sacred Gears.

"Hey Xenovia, you wanna take these jokers?" Irina offered.

"Glad you asked." Xenovia agreed.

Drawing her energy sword, the two looked at the others.

"We've got this, keep going!" Irina exclaimed.

"Alright, keep going guys!" Issei shouted.

As everyone rushed ahead, one member of the group briefly looked back, with Irina and Xenovia readying themselves as the Sterling Color group prepared their next rainbow shot flurry.

"Fire!"

All of them unleashed their blasts, and just as Irina prepared to counter them with holy rings?

**"Ruin Extinction!"**

A huge orb of dark purple energy suddenly rushed past the two, devouring the rainbow shots before smashing through the wall. Looking behind them, one of the Sterling Color wielders gasped as they saw part of their hair had been vaporized.

"What the?" Xenovia questioned, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, wait a minute... isn't that the-" Irina realized.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind, but it didn't feel right to leave you two alone when Shirone helped Katase and Murayama." Rias apologized.

Both of them turned to see her walk towards them, her eyes having a slight glow in them.

"No way. If you can do that, then I don't have to worry about wasting any power on countering or defending." Irina smiled.

"Glad to hear it, now..." Rias smiled back.

She formed more of her signature Power of Destruction in her hand, her eyes glowing more as a result.

"Let's let them realize how unfortunate they were to end up with us as their opponents." She declared.

* * *

After making it to the next area, the remaining six members of the infiltration team soon found a dead end, making everyone come screeching to a halt.

"Wait, a dead end? That can't be right." Valiana questioned, rubbing her head.

"That means it isn't. We're in a secret base, so... logically, that means there must be another room that's hiding in plain sight, yet still hidden well enough that you can't just find it by looking." Saji replied.

Sona glanced around, squinted her eyes as she examined the area... which is when she noticed a gargoyle statue placed on the wall.

"But still possible to find." She replied.

Holding out her hand, she created a large serpent of water that coiled around the statue, moving it out of the way to reveal an opening in the floor that lead to what was presumably the basement.

"I was expecting a door in the wall, but considering we don't hear any of the adults fighting..." Ravel replied.

"Stop right there!"

Looking behind them, no one saw anything, which is when Valiana suddenly felt something overhead.

**"Flame Shake!"**

"No you don't!" Valiana exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her jump up, causing an explosive reaction of flames to strike her, only for the magic circle of her Sacred Gear Canceller negated its effects. As she landed on the ground, the Sacred Gear's wielder dove towards the group and landed on the ground.

"How annoying, but your tricks can't save you forever." He announced, cracking his neck.

Snapping his fingers, a bunch of Sacred Gear wielders suddenly appeared from various flames that sprouted in parts of the room, all of which had odd looks that Saji noticed.

"If you think that'll frighten us, then I'm afraid you're dead wrong." Sona replied, water surrounding her hands.

"Not to mention if you're playing with fire, then your flames will be burned when matched up against mine!" Ravel challenged, revealing her fiery bird wings.

The Flame Shake wielder smirked as the others charged at the group, but...

**"Line Up!"**

Suddenly, the metallic snakes of Saji's Sacred Gear shot out, binding them in place, and making the two female Devils look at him.

"Saji, what are you doing!?" Ravel questioned.

"Look at their eyes! They're not the same as the guy we've encountered!" He explained.

Sona focused her gaze at them, making her eyes widen once she noticed their trance-like state.

"Ravel, he's right. I think they're all fighting against their will." Sona realized.

"Wait, what!?" Ravel gasped.

"I did tell Issei that there might be people they hadn't stolen Sacred Gears from yet, though I was hoping I'd be wrong!" Saji replied, gritting his teeth.

The Flame Shake wielder chuckled, looking excited at this development.

"Looks like we have no choice... we'll have to just hold them off instead of defeating them." Sona decided.

Raising her hand up, a wall of water formed.

"Wait, what!?" The Flame Shake wielder shouted.

"Issei! Valiana! If there's anything that should keeping these people under control, it should be down in the basement!" Saji shouted, struggling to hold everyone in place.

"We'll hold these people off! It's all up to the two of you now!" Ravel exclaimed, readying her flames.

Realizing they were all that was left of their group, Issei and Valiana looked at each other for a moment.

"Valiana, if we go down there? I don't know what will happen. The two of us might now be enough, but we still have to try, so... I only have one thing to ask you." Issei stated.

He grabbed her hand, making Valiana look right into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Issei asked.

"No idea, but... let's do it together." She replied, gripping his own hand in return.

With that, the two rushed down towards the basement floor.

* * *

High in the sky, the sight of Lucifer and Lilith's battle with Zariska could be seen, with the criminal zipping around as she evaded their attacks. Gathering a bunch of fire into her hands, Zariska dashed forward and prepared to strike Lilith... who stood in place as she phased through her.

"How did-" She questioned.

"If I remember correctly? You never actually got to fight us, so you don't know half of what we can do." Lilith smirked.

Holding out her hands, an orb of darkness fired from Lilith's palms.

After flying for a bit, it burst apart to create multiple shadow birds that smashed into Zariska's body, pushing her back.

**"Shadow Strike!"**

Lucifer unleashed a maelstrom of darkness around Zariska's body, sending her flying into the ground with a heavy slam, leaving a crater from the impact. Getting back on her feet, Lucifer and Lilith lowered themselves onto their feet.

"Damn it..." She grunted, barely keeping herself upright.

"I'd just give up Zariska, because no matter what you do? We _will_ end your life tonight." Lucifer suggested, cracking his knuckles.

Hearing that, Zariska started laughing.

"You say that when you haven't even been able to create an opening to get past me? As if." She stated.

Lilith giggled in response, confusing Zariska.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" She demanded.

"Oh, not to burst your bubble or anything? But everyone you're currently fighting outside are all decoys." Lilith revealed, keeping her eyes closed for effect.

"They're all what!?" Zariska screamed.

"Remember that boy with the crimson hair that your friend Dohnaseek fought earlier today? He and my daughter are with a small group that's already in the building right now, and you never even knew." Lucifer smirked.

Hearing this, Zariska growled in anger.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it!? To think that I actually fell for it too!" She complained, stomping the ground.

She kept doing that for another few seconds... which is when she smirked and glared at Lucifer with a confident look.

"Is that what you thought I'd say!?" Zariska revealed.

"Huh? Wait, you can't mean..." Lucifer gasped, sweating as he hoped he was wrong.

She began laughing as Lucifer and Lilith stared at her, unsure of what was going on.

* * *

Issei and Valiana soon reached the basement.

"Alright, this is the basement... I think. I'm not sure what a basement looks like." Issei admitted.

"Seriously?" Valiana asked, looking at him in surprise.

"To be fair, I have lived in the same house my entire life, and it doesn't have a basement." Issei answered.

She paused for a moment.

"I'm just going to go with you on that one." She decided, nodding her head.

Issei peaked around a corner, and soon covered his mouth to muffle a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Valiana asked.

"No way... it can't be..." Issei said.

Pointing his finger forward, Valiana looked and then widened her eyes as she saw the sleeping form of Asia, still bound to the wall by Zariska's magical design.

"Asia... they really _did_ get you." He said, feeling himself shake.

"Wait, you know this girl?" She asked.

"I met her before school today. She was looking for the church, so I showed her the way since it on my path to school. That's when I learned she has a healing-type Sacred Gear." Issei revealed.

Valiana's eyes widened at that, then glanced as she saw the Sacred Gear Extractor.

"Issei, we need to hurry! They're about to extract her Sacred Gear!" She warned.

Issei gasped.

"Asia!" He screamed.

Both of them rushed towards her, causing Asia to slowly wake up as Issei's scream reached her ears. Once she saw him, she gasped.

"Issei..." She smiled, crying happy tears.

"Don't be so hasty, or she might get hurt."

Valiana immediately grabbed Issei by the shirt, barely keeping him from being blasted by a fireball. Looking up, the two saw the sight of a female figure as she descended into view. The woman was none other than...

"Well, well, well? If it isn't the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, standing by the son of Adam and Eve." Zariska praised mockingly.

"No way... are you the leader? But my dad's plan said you'd be fighting outside!" Issei exclaimed.

"Oh, I am. It's just your father didn't know that I'm able to be in two places." Zariska answered, holding her hand up.

Only seconds after she did, the sight of a glowing sigil could be seen on it.

"This marking is of the Gemini Havoc, a Sacred Gear that I stole. As the name itself implies? It lets me create a double of myself, for the small cost of halving all my powers until the clone disappears." Zariska revealed.

Valiana gasped while Issei gritted his teeth, glaring at the woman before them.

"Figures... the one thing my father couldn't have accounted for." He growled.

"Exactly, and now I get the benefit at doing damage to Lucifer on behalf of my friends and allies, while also readying for the next stage of our plans." Zariska stated, giggling as she gave intentional crazy eyes.

Issei and Valiana briefly flinched at that, before Issei stepped forward.

"If you do anything to Asia, then I'll-" He warned.

"Have no reason to invoke your wrath, so that's just an empty threat." She replied, smirking as she did.

Issei and Valiana raised their eyes in confusion.

"By now, I'm sure you've noticed this Sacred Gear Extractor, but what you don't know? This one's been modified, so it won't extract a Sacred Gear, it'll instead force it to activate against this girl's will." Zariska revealed, giving a dark smile.

Right after saying that, she turned it on, sending a surge of lightning into Asia. Feeling it strike her, she started screaming as a golden light emitted from her body, filling the entire room in seconds.

"What's going on!?" Issei questioned.

"I think she's trying to heal all of her allies while ours are left weakened!" Valiana assumed, covering her eyes.

The glow began to dim, with Zariska taking a deep breath as she felt her power restore itself.

* * *

Back on the surface, both inside and outside, the healing wave rushed across everyone, but only affected those tied to the smuggling group. Lucifer and Lilith sweated a bit as they felt Zariska's power flair up.

"Ah, that's better. Now I can fight at 100% again." She smirked, generating a large fireball.

"I... think I just realized why Zariska didn't seem worried now..." Lilith realized.

"Crap..." Lucifer muttered.

Zariska began laughing as she flared out her power, signaling the battle between their respective forces had truly begun.

* * *

Back inside the basement, Issei and Valiana stared at what was happening.

"This is bad, very bad..." He remarked.

"Don't worry, I can stop this!" Valiana reassured him.

Right as she said this, she quickly dashed past Zariska.

Zooming towards the Sacred Gear Extractor, Issei watched hopefully as Zariska simply smirked, showing no worries. This reasoning behind this lack of worry was revealed when she slammed into it... only to be knocked back.

Issei gasped as Valiana tumbled into his arms, a surprised look on her face as Zariska laughed at her.

"Sorry about that princess, but I took precautions against your Sacred Gear Canceller by powering the re-purposed extractor with the one thing I know it _can't_ work on." Zariska revealed.

Valiana gasped as Zariska snapped her fingers, revealing a slot that held a familiar blue orb inside of it.

Just by seeing it, she realized this battle was no longer in their favor.

* * *

**Never before has a chapter been so irritating to write for me, as I had to redo a lot of scenes before I got the results that felt right, but I finally did it! *sighs in relief* The battle between Zariska's group and the Vortex Gang has finally begun, and while the former doesn't have her fighting debut just yet? Kuroka and Koneko (or Shirone in this case) have made their official debuts in the story!**

**Now, since they're the only ones who don't have canon counterparts to gauge their power with? I'll say that Adam and Eve are as powerful as V5 Issei when he unlocked his Balance Breaker, and didn't have any Boosts stacked on him. That makes them strong enough to be able to defeat normal Balance Breakers, but struggle against Sub-Species Balance Breakers (which are _a lot_ more powerful in this story) and the Longinus.**

**As for their abilities? Both of them have quite the unique skill set because after eating the Fruits of Wisdom and Life, none of the powers it gave them were offensive in nature, meaning they had to actually invent theirs using nothing but simply ingenuity. This led to Eve creating the power of Animancy, and Adam learning to replicate the physical powers of creatures.**

**Since she's finally made a proper debut? I can finally talk about Yuuma, who most veteran readers know like the back of their hands. I've always like having Raynare's false identity as a separate character, and ever since the original version split them in two, but this time is different compared to them because in the old versions, Raynare was still evil. She isn't this time because I felt people would expect it.**

**Finally, how did everyone like that twist with Asia? I've seen stories where she receives her canon fate, and others where she's saved before it happens, but I recently had the thought of how that ritual could have been used to heal an entire army. Once that idea sunk into my head, I stuck with it, mostly because it gave me a few other ideas that I can't mention until we get further into the arc.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	5. Divergent Struggles, Part 2

**OK, before we start this chapter? I have to say... my bad! *chuckles awkwardly* Last chapter, I initially forgot that the flashback with Cao Cao was part of many flashback scenes for the earlier chapters of some, but not all of the Longinus wielders among the 11 that were said to have been found in Chapter 1. I've since added it in, but if you read it before I did? I'd go back and read the italicized text at the beginning.**

**Now, back to this chapter? The battles are about to resume, and the heroes' advantage was diminished by what Zariska did with Asia's Sacred Gear, not to mention using the Divine Dividing in the machine so it couldn't be stopped by the Sacred Gear Canceller, which in this story doesn't work on support-type Sacred Gears as a result of most offering more benefits than offense, or the Longinus that were born after Lucifer and Lilith got this ability.**

**So, how will our heroes turn things around? All that I can say is they aren't getting anywhere while Asia's strapped to that machine. Especially since I've yet to really showcase how powerful Zariska is due to last chapter showing the clone of her that her Gemini Havoc made to fight Valiana's parents was only half her power... and for all any of you know? She might have been holding back.**

**Speaking of Zariska herself? One thing I'm happy about is right now, no one's got any ideas on who she is or what she's doing, meaning having her take the position of the story's first antagonist worked better than I hoped. The question now is will this chapter possibly break that chain, or will I continue to leave you all in the dark? I'm hoping it's the latter, since the answer is will be quite the shock once it's revealed.**

**Well, with all of that said? I have nothing else to mention besides one thing... let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**[Chapter 5 - Divergent Struggles, Part 2]**

_The scene opened in the sixth of Lucifaad that was the Leviathan Clan's territory, where the Leviathan Mansion that was known for being a white version of the Phenex Clan's castle if it was supersized and full of water instead of flames._

_Currently, sitting by the edge of one of the many pools, the sight of a 4-year old girl with light lavender hair and amber eyes was seen as her feet kicked against the water._

_"Ingvild?" A woman called out._

_Her eyes widened as she turned around, seeing the form of Leviathan, who was a beautiful woman with long purple hair that became a gradient transitioning to light blue at the bottom and orange eyes, wearing a white noble dress._

_"Oh, hey mom..." Ingvild replied, looking to the side._

_"Your father told me you were feeling down. I'll know if you're trying to dodge the question, so please be honest with me?" Leviathan asked._

_Ingvild sighed._

_"I'm not qualified to be in the running for the title of the Leviathan Clan's Heiress, you should just pick between Tsufaame or Tereaku without me as a factor." She answered._

_Leviathan seemed surprised by that._

_"You can't really mean that, can you?" She asked in surprise._

_"Tsufaame's already strong enough that she's been able to defeat Fragmented by herself, and Tereaku's nearly as strong as she is. I'm not like either of them... and I'll never be like them." Ingvild replied, tears in her eyes._

_Leviathan was about to reply, but before she could get the words out of her mouth?_

_*"SPLASH!"*_

_Suddenly giving a deadpan look at the two sea serpent Dragons splashing near them, she put a hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder._

_"One second please?" She asked._

_Standing on her feet, she rose her hands up before the two Dragons felt themselves forced into the air as a majority of the pool rose into the air, holding them upside down as they flailed around in a panic._

_"Tsufaame! Tereaku! I'm trying to talk to your sister right now! Stop with your roughhousing, or I'll force you to clean the droppings in the Familiar Forest!" Leviathan warned._

_Both of them froze, gulping slightly before they nodded, then fell headfirst into the water as their mother dropped the water back into place._

_"Sorry about that." She apologized, sitting back down by Ingvild's side._

_She soon hugged her daughter close, making her blush slightly._

_"Of course you'll never be like them. You're Ingvild Leviathan, and Ingvild isn't either of your sisters. Don't try to be like them when you could potentially become even more than they are. I mean, look at me. I was just an ordinary Human that was friends with Lucifer back during his Angel days, completely jealous of most people around me, and now I'm one of the nine most important people to the Devil race." Leviathan smiled, encouraging her._

_"But... what could I do that they couldn't? That they can't?" Ingvild questioned._

_"Well, for one? They don't have your magical voice... or know how to sing for that matter." She answered, smirking at her oldest daughters._

_They looked away in embarrassment._

_"And that's something you have, but they don't. It's alright to feel jealous, sad, or even weak if you see people have something that you don't, but you should use that as a reason to motivate yourself instead of convincing you to give up. However, make sure that and that motivation don't make you forget who you are in the process." Leviathan answered, rubbing her head._

_Ingvild gave a silent gasp, recalling that singing was her one talent among Leviathan's three daughters._

_"You may be younger and feel your sisters have already set an impossible standard for you to overcome, but look at Satan's daughter? That girl already has her own idea for how she'll make her own path despite all the odds. Be who you want to be, and I assure you the end result will make you happy." Leviathan promised._

_"Thanks mom." Ingvild replied, hugging her close._

_Leviathan hugged back, and after the hug ended, Ingvild took a deep breath as she began humming._

**[****Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Lost in Thoughts All Alone****]**

_Hearing the song, her mother and sister all watched with smiles on their faces... right as her aura began glowing without warning, and causing water swirl around her to their surprise, followed by the appearance of lavender particles across the area._

_Before either of them knew it, Tsufaame and Tereaku felt a sudden urge to roar as their power increased._

_"Whoa! I feel so strong right now!" Tsufaame shouted._

_"Me too! Is our little sister's song responsible for this?" Tereaku agreed, looking at her._

_Leviathan gasped, and then slowly put her hand near her mouth as it hit her._

_"I don't believe this, Ingvild has..." She realized._

_At that moment, she forced a hand over Ingvild's mouth and muffled her voice._

**[****Insert Song End****]**

_Looking at her mom, she blinked a few times until her mom pulled her hand away._

_"What's wrong?" She asked._

_"Ingvild, just now... you've basically guaranteed you'll become the Heiress of the Leviathan Clan." Leviathan replied._

_Her oldest daughters stared at their mom in shock, while Ingvild just looked at her with her eyes wide._

* * *

Issei and Valiana stared at Zariska, who had just revealed the familiar blue orb that made it impossible for her Sacred Gear Canceller to stop the Extractor from using Asia's power to empower herself and the Vortex Bunch.

"How does it feel? To know that out of every Sacred Gear that I stole, this is the greatest steal of all!" Zariska inquired.

"No way... how do you have the Divine Dividing!?" Valiana questioned.

Issei looked at her in confusion, have no idea what this Sacred Gear was and why Valiana's ability to negate Sacred Gears had failed to do anything because of it being in the cross-shaped machine.

Seeing this, Zariska laughed a little before giving him a mocking smile.

"Oh, do you not know what this is? Then I guess I'll have to explain it in the simplest terms. While its real form is different, this just happens to be a piece of a Longinus." She explained.

"Longinus?" Issei repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

Both Valiana and Zariska suddenly froze in place.

"Issei, you don't know what a Longinus is?" Valiana asked, justifiably surprised due to who his parents were.

"Uh... no. Should I know what that is?" He answered, feeling nervous.

"Why haven't your parents told you this? They're a set of 22 Sacred Gears that are so powerful, they were a vital part in destroying Trihexa!" She exclaimed, both in disbelief and to answer him.

After hearing that, Issei's eyes widened as he looked at the orb again.

"You're saying that orb was part of why we killed him!?" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. I'll mail your prize to you later. After all, me having one of the Longinus, especially this one in particular, guarantees you'll only get it once I put you six feet under." Zariska sighed, giving a mocking clap.

Valiana felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek, right as Issei felt his right hand tense up again.

'This is just like before! Back when I met Asia!' He thought, gritting his teeth to lessen the pain.

"Issei... I hate to say it, but we don't have any other choice now." Valiana suddenly said.

He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"We have to fight. There's no way she'll let us get anywhere near that device if she hasn't already made too durable for us to break, so if we want to stop all of this? Then we need to beat her." Valiana explained, tightening her fist.

Issei's eyes widened before he broke into a nervous sweat, gulping as he looked towards Zariska.

"If you say that, then our chances of winning are good... right?" He asked, worry in his voice.

Zariska held out her left hand, this time releasing an incredibly violent flame that was larger than anything she or her clone had used prior to Asia's power healing her.

"I'm... not sure." Valiana admitted.

* * *

The scene shifted to show Murayama, Katase, and Shirone's battle against the Stray Priests. They had been forced to regroup as their opponents regained their strength, with all of their defeated regaining consciousness.

"Shirone, please tell us you know what's going on here?" Katase begged, hoping she had an answer.

"I do, and it isn't good for our side. That energy we're seeing around us is some kind of healing wave that's only targeting all the creepos that make this group, which means it's most likely the power of a Sacred Gear they've stolen." Shirone answered.

Murayama gritted her teeth as she looked at Muramasa, which was currently without its dark aura.

"Does it have anything to do with why my sword's been weakened?" She questioned.

"It might be. I can't say for certain since I'm not familiar with this kind of aura, but I wouldn't be surprised if this healing energy has some holy properties that are interfering with the ether inside Muramasa's aura." Shirone answered.

"Now that you mention it..." Katase replied, realizing Masamune's aura was weaker.

Some of the Sacred Gear wielders hidden among the Priests used the chance to attack with them, unleashing stronger blasts than before. Shirone's eyes widen as she sensed them and immediately changed forms, becoming something like a moderately-sized Lynx, and grabbed the duo with her tails to pull them out of the blast zone.

"Pay more attention, I'm not in the mood to save you every time you lose focus." Shirone remarked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Uh... yeah, noted." Katase nodded, forcing out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Inside the room where Rias, Xenovia, and Irina were gathered, the latter was forming a holy shield against the rainbow of colorful attacks being fired their way.

"At this rate, I'll run out of power!" Irina grunted.

"Then stand back, I'll use the fact these people are healing to do something I normally wouldn't." Rias answered.

Irina and Xenovia's eyes widened at that.

"Just trust me!" Rias shouted, knowing they didn't have the time to just stand and fully think things over.

A few seconds passed before Irina released the barrier.

"Now, stand close to me!" Rias warned.

**"Devastation Burst!"**

Both quickly got within her range before a huge explosion of Rias' power was released from her body like a bomb. The intense power struck all of the Sterling Color wielders, making them scream loudly as the burning sensation of her attack.

"Holy..." Irina breathed.

"I see why you warned us about rarely using it. Just seeing it from the inside was enough to make it look dangerous." Xenovia agreed.

"I appreciate the praise, but it's still weak when compared to my mother's, and you'll see why soon enough." Rias replied.

Both of them look confused, only understanding what she meant when their opponents came out of the attack, looking so unscathed that the only proof they were hurt and took damage that was healed being the smoke on their bodies.

"No way!" Irina gasped.

"This doesn't make any sense... even if I don't have my mother's level of annihilation with this ability, they should have been hit hard enough that they wouldn't have been able to get up for a while." Rias said, her eyes wide in disbelief.

The Sterling Blue user laughed in response.

"Which shows none of you have a clue about what we're hiding." He stated.

"Fire everyone! Fire!" The Sterling Green wielder ordered.

Everyone aimed at the trio again... only none of their Sacred Gears manifested, surprising them as Rias suddenly smirked.

"Maybe we don't, but you clearly don't know that healing-type Sacred Gears don't work on other Sacred Gears. My attack did enough to give us a few moments of recover." She stated.

Xenovia released a deep breath, holding her hand out.

"Xenovia?" Irina asked, noticing her strange action.

"I didn't think it would come to this, but right now... a lack of control may be best for opponents like these." She replied.

Forming a strange magic design in the air, Xenovia reached inside before her hand shook from whatever she grabbed.

**"Durandal!"**

The entire room showed surprise as the same sword once wielded by Vasco Strada appeared in her hands, shaking as she struggled to hold it with both hands.

"No way! You can use a Holy Sword like Katase can!?" Irina exclaimed.

"I can, though the main downside is I still don't have the force of will to make Durandal fully listen to me, so I only bring it out as a last resort." Xenovia explained.

Irina quickly took flight after hearing that, nearing the ceiling.

"Rias, I'd get out of the way!" She warned.

"Yeah, I think you're right!" Rias replied.

Quickly flying up to the ceiling as well, Xenovia screamed before releasing her grip slightly, causing Durandal's rampaging holy aura to spread out and knock the Sterling Color wielders around, with the others moving to evade it.

"Now I'm worried what will happen when she starts to get tired while she's still holding it!" Rias admitted.

"Maybe she'll drop it? I mean... it isn't like Durandal can move by itself, right?" Irina replied, giving a nervous smile.

Rias would have answered, but she didn't know anything about Durandal.

* * *

Yuuma jumped out of the way of a few gunshots, taking flight as Freed continued giving a psychotic laugh towards the Amano sisters, continuing to shoot Yuuma as she tried to fly around the gunfire.

Forming a pair of energy spears, she tossed them towards Freed... only for him to slice them with his energy blade.

"Crap..." She said to herself.

"Nice try little midget!" Freed mocked, laughing as he did.

Yuuma felt a vein form on her head.

Suddenly, a bunch of energy spears exploded near Freed, making him scream as he was flung across the air, leaving him wide open for Raynare to charge him.

"You're right, it was a nice try! As in nice enough for me to give me this opening!" Raynare smirked, readying an energy lance.

She tossed it at him, right as he suddenly smirked, giving a slight chuckle that suddenly dropped to a low pitch as his body began to swell. Raynare and Yuuma gasped as the former's energy lance shattered, watching Freed's body continue to change.

In moments, his skin became a dark reddish-brown color, gaining a massive body, thick arms and legs, sharp fangs growing from the right side of his mouth, and a single bat wing paired with an extra arm coming out of his back.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth..." Yuuma remarked, holding a hand over it.

"Just how many Sacred Gears did this freak put into his body to mutate like this?" Raynare questioned.

Freed let out a loud laugh, now sounding like he had two voices.

"You know, most people are too weak to take more than one Sacred Gear, but I've managed to fit in five of the babies we've stolen into me! Now, how about I demonstrate!?" He replied, only his left eye glaring.

Suddenly rushing at the Amano sisters, they readied their weapons as Freed lunged out his extra arm to grab them... only to suddenly scream as it was burned!

"What the hell!?" He questioned.

Raynare smirked in response.

"Our energy weapons may not have the holy properties that most Angels can use, but they're still energy. Because of that, they aren't exactly cold to the touch." She remarked, giggling as she did.

"You're lying! If that were true, then why aren't you getting burned by them!?" Freed questioned, swinging his extra hand around to dull the pain.

"Uh, hello? We're still technically Angels despite what happened to us. This energy won't hurt us after we form it." Yuuma mentioned, motioning to her wings.

Freed growled before letting out an inhuman roar.

**"Balance Breaker!"**

The aura of the five Sacred Gears surged out, blowing against the Amano sisters as they felt their power get cut in half, Freed's double, and saw him summon an ice sculpture that resembled a lizard with avian features.

Following that, his energy blade was replaced with a weak Holy and Cursed sword, right as an army of living armors joined his side.

"Looks like he has a Sword Synthesis, Blade Blacksmith, Freezing Archaeopteryx, Double Critical, and a Half Divide." Yuuma stated, listing off what she saw.

"Great... especially that last one." Raynare sarcastically replied.

Freed began laughing at the peak of his insanity, slamming the ground as a bunch of dark and light metal normally used to make legendary swords began crystallizing around them, with both taking flight as the dinosaur of ice flew towards them.

"This won't be easy..." Raynare remarked, an annoyed look on her face.

* * *

Near the basement area, Saji's group watched as the Flame Shake wielder touched Sona's wall of water, turning it into steam and causing the entire room to be enveloped in a shroud of the heated vapor.

"OK, that may have not been the best move against a Sacred Gear that uses fire..." Sona admitted.

"You've got that right!" The Flame Shake wielder responded, giving a dark chuckle after he did.

Using the power of his Sacred Gear, he saw through the steam as his eyes gained heat vision, which let him aim a large blast of flames towards the unsuspecting trio... only for Ravel to notice the heat and move in front of Saji and Sona.

"Not so fast!" She shouted.

Creating a wall of flame, the Flame Shake wielder's attack was swallowed into her much stronger flames, making him grit his teeth.

"You cheater!" He growled.

"Says the guy that's manipulating innocent people against their will, thinking they have any right to do that!" Ravel retorted.

"Except we do have the right, so get off your moral high horse!" The Flame Shake wielder countered.

"Ugh! You sound just like certain gods, and even they don't have the right if the most powerful beings in the world don't! The fact you even tried to justify yourself now just proves what I'm talking about!" She shouted, her eyes shaking with anger.

Her anger caused a small gust of wind to blow out, blowing away all the steam in the room and knocking the hoods off the hypnotized Sacred Gear wielders.

Once he saw them, Saji immediately gasped.

"Wait... I recognize these people!" He exclaimed.

"You do!?" Son and Ravel asked in surprise.

"Definitely. While they're not part of the Supernatural Wing, they go to the Seven Stars Gym. Not only that... but I think Miku's friends with one of them!" Saji confirmed.

Taking a look, the two Devils focused on the appearance of the hypnotized Sacred Gear wielders before them.

The first was clearly the youngest, which implied she was the just mentioned friend of Miku's, being a short girl brown hair in long twin ponytails with her bands held up by green clips, and equally green eyes. Her Sacred Gear manifested as a pair of leg armor.

On her right side was a tall girl with blue hair that went to her shoulders and matching eyes, having a boyish face that almost made Ravel and Sona think she was a boy. In her hands was a Sacred Gear that manifested as some kind of... yo-yo/shield hybrid?

On the first girl's left side was a girl with reddish-brown hair in low pigtails and brown eyes, with side swept bangs and a hair strand sticking out from the top. Her sacred Gear was some kind of katana.

To that girl's left was a brunette with matching eyes that had her hair in two short braids with a blue head band. In contrast to her monotone expression, her Sacred Gear was a group of smiling opera masks flying around her.

Lastly, to the right of the blue-haired tomboy was a girl with long white hair and blue-green eyes. Her Sacred Gear was a pair of bracelets on her wrists.

"Stop standing there, attack them!" The Flame Shake wielder ordered.

"Understood." They all replied, their voices all but confirming they were hypnotized.

The youngest one quickly sped behind them.

"Look out, she has super speed!" Sona warned.

"Actually, I think it's worse than that..." Saji replied, pointing in two different directions.

Sona soon looked both ways, gasping as she saw her running in multiple places at once.

**"Twinkle Aegis."**

**"Murasame."**

The yo-yo shot out as the redhead slashed her sword forward, creating a chain of energy slashes towards them.

**"Diving Hawks!"**

Sona shot water from her hands as they took the form of small hawks, crashing through their attacks before trying to strike the Flame Shake wielder. He only smirked as he looked towards the girl with white hair.

**"Applause Wall."**

She moved in front of him before her bracelets formed a magical wall that blocked Sona's attack.

"Crap!" Ravel shouted, sweating slightly.

Raising her hands up, a fiery cyclone surrounded the trio... only for the brunette's masks to appear inside of it.

**"Scouting Persona."**

Saji, Sona, and Ravel all gathered in one spot, their backs against each other as they tried to think of their next move.

* * *

Zariska's fire immediately unleashed itself as a flaming orange phoenix construct, making Issei and Valiana's eyes widen before they dodged it.

"Did she just shoot fire in the shape of a phoenix?" Issei questioned.

"It was, but only Ravel's family should be able to do that!" Valiana answered.

Smirking after Valiana said that, ripples appeared where the fiery bird flew, causing it to be swallowed into what looked like miniature black holes.

Valiana's eyes widened before she grabbed Issei, pulling them to the floor before the phoenix was shot back out as multiple smaller copies.

"And that was the Power of Hole, the ability of the Abaddon Clan!" Valiana stated.

Looking at Zariska again, she saw her hands suddenly become like a reptile's before she slammed them into the ground, causing it to rip apart. This time, Valiana was unable to get Issei and herself out of the way in time, causing both to be shot into the wall.

"Issei!" Asia screamed.

Both of them slowly got back on their feet, seeing Zariska giving a dark smirk as she flexed her still reptilian hands.

"And now the Bune Clan's power to transform into a Lizardman? What's going on here?" Valiana questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Zariska answered.

Rushing ahead, she immediately smashed her still transformed fists into their stomachs, making both of them cough out some spit before she smashed them with a flurry of punches.

After a few seconds of making them endure her punching flurry, Zariska laughed before smashing both her hands on their heads, slamming them onto the ground.

"Now, time for me to succeed where Dohnaseek failed!" She smirked.

Stepping on Valiana to hold her in place, making her scream slightly, she grabbed Issei by the head in a tight grip. Feeling his head being squeezed, Issei screamed as he tried and failed to pull it off.

"Ugh... I hate it when people try to resist by through such agitating noises. Good thing I'll shut you up soon enough." Zariska remarked, glaring at Issei with an annoyed look.

Motioning her free hand to the Sacred Gear Extractor, it unleashed a beam of energy that transformed into a hand, going inside of Issei's chest as he started screaming.

"W-What are you... doing to him!?" Valiana coughed, a look of pain and fear on her face.

"Isn't it obvious? He has a Sacred Gear, and now I'm going to take it out of him like many others!" Zariska answered, aiming a cruel smirk in her direction.

Valiana's eyes widened.

"I-Issei!" She coughed.

Zariska simply stomped on her again, this time adding to the pressure by transforming her one foot. Valiana could only struggle to overcome the weight on her chest as she reached out to her friend in an attempt to help him.

It didn't take long for something red to begin leaving Issei's body, making his vision start to blur as he felt himself slipping.

'Is... is this really it? Am I... going to die?' He thought.

Valiana and Asia's eyes widened in horror as Issei's hand began to slump, with Zariska giving a confident smirk as she went for the final pull.

"Issei... no..." Valiana struggled to call out.

"I've won!" Zariska announced victoriously.

'Mom, dad, everyone... I'm sorry.' He apologized.

With his Sacred Gear halfway out of his body, Asia struggled to break free of her bindings, managing to push away the pain she was feeling as the sight of Issei's possible demise overtook everything else she could feel or think about.

'Even though you didn't know me, you guided me towards the church...' She thought.

Something in her pulsed.

'Despite how short a time we've spent together, you're fighting to free me now...' Asia kept thinking.

Zariska was just about to pull his Sacred Gear out.

'You didn't have to do anything... you never did, but you still chose to... regardless of it was for me or some other reason. That's why...' She continued to think.

At that moment, a gold aura surrounded her.

"I won't let you die!" Asia screamed.

Her body suddenly released a bright light, causing Issei's Sacred Gear to forcefully pull itself back into his body, surprising Valiana and Zariska in the process.

"What!?" Zariska questioned.

Turning around, she suddenly saw the Sacred Gear Extractor starting to smoke from the magic Asia was emitting. Seeing the sight, Zariska gasped in surprise.

"No... it can't be!" She realized.

The huge burst of light smashed against her body, sending her flying into the wall.

**[****Bungou Stray Dogs: Opening 2****]**

Landing back on his feet, Issei suddenly felt his right hand burning in pain.

"My hand! What's this horrible pain!?" He questioned, feeling it shake.

At that moment, the pain suddenly vanished as he saw a flaming red aura cover his hand, with a green glow shining on the back of his right hand.

All he could do is stare at it, shocked at what he was seeing.

* * *

Back outside, Adam and Eve were seen panting a bit as they dealt with Kaiser and his allies being healed continuously, which had put them on the defensive.

"Now, time for me to kill the original Humans, and-" Kaiser announced.

**("DIVIDE!")  
****("BOOST!")****  
**

Suddenly, without any warning, the healing wave vanished as a brief pulse of green and blue shot out, the latter weakening Kaiser's group and the former empowering Adam and Eve.

"W-What's going on? Where's the healing wave? W-why am I... so weak now!?" He questioned, struggling to breathe.

"Yes, my gamble paid off!" Adam cheered.

"G-gamble? What are you talking about!?" Kaiser repeated, feeling slightly afraid.

Eve closed her eyes.

"Simple, his gamble of betting on a power that he assumed our son had after Dohnaseek's failed attack gave us a vital clue." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dohnaseek didn't consider my children would have noticed anything important when he held them hostage, however... Chiemi noticed something strange about her older brother's right hand during the battle. Does that sound familiar to you?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah, so what? Just because that implies what your son has doesn't mean that-" Kaiser questioned.

However, that's when it finally hit him.

It wouldn't matter if his son wasn't here, but since Zariska had the Divine Dividing embedded into the Sacred Gear Extractor to prevent a Lucifer's Sacred Gear Canceller from working on it?

"No... no, it can't be! You sent your own son into the basement? Are you insane!?" He roared in disbelief.

"No, just smart, because I sent more than just him down there... I sent someone he shares a strong bond with." He answered.

Kaiser's eyes widened.

"Come on sweetie, let's finish this!" Eve exclaimed.

"You've got it!" Adam agreed, smiling as he did.

They took each other's hands before their magic circles overlapped, causing the ground underneath Kaiser's group to shake.

"Damn you Adam and Eve! Damn you!" Kaiser screamed.

The entire ground split apart, with some of it rising as all of their opponents flew through the air before falling unconscious. However, Kaiser quickly turned and threw a magic circle out, using what would have been his impact with the ground to disappear through a portal.

"Looks like he got away." Eve sighed.

"Then from here on, we have to hope for Issei and Valiana manage to pull off the miracle that let Lucifer agree to my plan in the first place." Adam replied.

Right as they said that, one of the defeated smugglers suddenly released a puff of smoke, causing the two to gasp at what they saw afterwards.

* * *

At the same time, on Touji and Gabriel's side, Dohnaseek laughed as he unleashed a barrage of distortions that turned one energy spear into an air raid. Gabriel struggled to hold up the holy shield she had made, trying to buy her husband some more time.

He then threw one more barrage, and to Gabriel's horror... it that shattered her defenses, making Touji gasp.

"I'm about to destroy a Shinou and a Holy Sword user! This is a glorious day!" Dohnaseek smirked.

Unfortunately, just as he prepared his final attack...

**("DIVIDE!")**  
**("BOOST!")**

He slumped as he and his allies felt the healing effects on their bodies disappear, while Gabriel and Touji were empowered, giving the latter all the power he needed to unleash the attack he had been preparing.

"They did it!" Gabriel smiled.

"Wait, what!?" Dohnaseek questioned, his eyes shaking.

"Ever heard of a fake out? Well you're looking at two of them!" Touji revealed.

Hearing that, Dohnaseek's eyes shook.

"No... you're lying! There's no way!" He screamed, refusing to accept the truth.

"Screw this!" Someone shouted.

Turning around, he saw all of his allies starting to turn tail and run away.

"Hey! Get back here, you traitors!" He ordered, sweat running down his face.

"No worries, none of them are getting away!" Touji replied.

Giving a loud shout, he swung Hauteclere towards the ground, unleashing an enlarged version of his earlier aura strike. Dohnaseek was slammed hard by the attack and tried to hold it back, while the rampant aura sent all of his allies flying.

"I won't accept this! I won't accept this! I will never-" He screamed.

His words never finished as Touhi's aura shot forward, making Dohnaseek scream as his body dissolved from being purged.

* * *

Yuuma and Raynare were knocked back as Freed's Freezing Archaeopteryx slammed its tail at them, crashing onto the ground.

"Get ready, because now the two of you will-"

**[****Bungou Stray Dogs: Opening 2 - Instrumental****]**

And just like before? The healing wave vanished, followed by a weakening of his power and a strengthening of Yuuma and Raynare's, who quickly got on their feet.

Then, to twist the knife further? Freed's Sacred Gears all ejected out of his body, causing him to revert to normal.

"What the hell!? Get back here!" He demanded.

Reaching out to his Sacred Gears, they moved away as if he were a magnet repelling metal, confusing him.

"Not sure what happened, but it looks like the tables have turned!" Raynare smirked.

Looking at the two, Freed did the only thing someone like him would do in this situation, which was raise his hand and...

"Bye, bye!" He waved.

Both of them immediately rushed to stop his obvious runaway attempt, but before they could reach him?

*"BAM!"*

He tossed some flash bombs onto the ground, blinding the two as he ran away.

"It stings!" Yuuma winced, rubbing her eyes.

"And now I get why he always manages to escape when he's cornered! Those things are so unfair!" Raynare agreed, doing the same.

They sat down, still rubbing their eyes and regain their vision.

* * *

Zariska's Clone noticed the connection with her main body disappear, implying she had lost consciousness over something, which made her panic and look around before she focused her attention to a now smirking Lucifer.

"Wait, why are you smiling? I thought you were worried over your daughter's safety!?" She questioned.

"Because you didn't see Adam's plan as well as you thought. Thanks to Dohnaseek, his oldest daughter saw something odd about Issei's hand during their fight, and he realized what Sacred Gear he had." Lucifer answered.

"What are you talking about? How does that relate to anything?" She questioned.

"Oh, it doesn't... unless you involve the Divine Dividing that went missing 10 years ago." Lilith answered.

Zariska blinked, then suddenly laughed at the two.

"Now you're just making things up, there's nothing-"

Her words were immediately cut off by the healing wave's disappearance, making her eyes widen before she felt the main effects of the very Longinus her real body stole apply itself on her body.

"What... the hell?" She questioned.

"Just as Adam called it." Lilith smiled.

"Called it? What kind of crap are you spouting now!?" Zariska demanded.

In response to that, Lucifer opened his mouth and answered, making Zariska's eyes widen.

'No way... is he saying that my choice to go after that brat worked against me!?' She thought, feeling her arms shaking.

"And now, it's time for me to stop holding back against you!" Lucifer announced.

Zariska's Clone suddenly froze at that.

"Say what now?" She quietly questioned.

Her answer manifested in the form of a pillar of darkness swirling behind her, making her pupils shrink before turning around. Lilith then held out her hand to the side before motioning it in front of her, forming a few magic circles that gathered masses of darkness.

"Y-You won't be solving anything here! Even if my other half can't inherit my memories right now, that boy won't be able to save himself or protect your daughter! Not while I have the Divine Dividing in my clutches!" She mentioned.

"Honestly, it surprises me how little you really know about those two Longinus." Lucifer replied.

Zariska's Clone wondered what that meant, but had no chance to answer as Lucifer and Lilith's attacks quickly crashed onto her form, destroying the Clone's body before it even released a sound.

Staring at the magical remains of the fake Zariska, the two looked at each other.

"Do you think this gamble of Adam's will work?" Lilith asked.

"It has to. After all, we already agreed to it... so we don't have the option to change our minds now." Lucifer replied.

He tightened his fist, prompting Lilith to hold it in response.

* * *

Back inside the building, all three groups had their respective enemies affected by the disappearance of the healing wave and the two Longinus' effects applying to them.

All of the priests stumbled, while Murayama noticed her sword's aura return.

"Alright, Muramasa's power has returned to normal!" She smiled.

"It also looks like they've been weakened, so how about we finish this?" Katase replied, throwing in a suggestion as she readied the still empowered Masamune.

Murayama nodded as Shirone positioned herself between them.

**[****Bungou Stray Dogs: Opening 2****]**

"Let's do it." She remarked, making a pawing motion in response.

Rushing ahead, moving faster than usual, the Priests were all left disoriented by the trio's speedy maneuvers before finally...

**"Thousand Deadly Cuts!"**

With just a single slice, the ceiling above the Priests collapsed, making them all panic as debris fell on them.

**"Flash Strike!"**

"Take this!" Shirone shouted, tossing out a white-colored kasha ring.

Striking the ground underneath them, the Priests fell before Shirone's kasha spun around, heating the floor until they were all melted into a hardened mud trap. Looking at each other, Katase and Murayama gave each other a high five.

"Anyone order a pile of Priests?" Shirone asked, cracking a small smile and giggle.

At that moment, all the Priests suddenly released puffs of smoke, making the trio's eyes widen at the surprise of what said smoke revealed.

* * *

Xenovia felt the surge of power, and suddenly noticed Durandal had calmed down.

"Hey, did it just-" Irina questioned.

"It seems like whatever we just felt made me strong enough for Durandal to stop resisting... although I doubt it's permanent." Xenovia replied.

Irina and Rias landed back on the ground.

"Whatever the reason, this is a chance we can't waste." She stated, focusing her gaze on the enemy.

The Sterling Blue wielder growled before trying to fire a shot... only for it to fall onto the ground midway.

"Uh..." He blinked.

"Crap, this could be bad..." The Sterling Green wielder realized.

Irina formed a pair of holy rings, making the Sterling Color wielders flinch as they began to sweat.

"Bad isn't good enough to describe what you're about to face!" She stated.

Tossing her rings forward, Xenovia followed up by slashing Durandal to release a holy wave across the ground.

**"Extinguished Star!"**

Rias unleashed her own attack, which spiraled around the holy energies before causing a huge explosion that swallowed the entire Sterling Color group within it.

As multiple lights flickered away, Irina cheered to celebrate, while Xenovia and Rias simply smiled.

* * *

The Flame Shake wielder suddenly stumbled, with his hypnotized allies holding their heads, with Ravel noticing this as the masks of Scouting Persona fell and disappeared.

"Anyone know what happened?" Saji asked.

"I bet that was Issei and Valiana's doing, they must have affected the source of whatever's possessing them." Sona realized.

Getting on his feet, the Flame Shake wielder angrily rushed at them.

"You aren't stopping our plans! I'll kill you all right now and then go after your friends while they're focused on Zariska!" He roared.

Sona tried to react, but didn't get the chance as he closed the gap... making Saji's eyes widen.

"Get away from her!" He shouted.

Before anyone realized, the eyes on his Sacred Gear's metal snakes turned angry and lunged faster than the Flame Shake wielder could react. Not only that, but instead of simply latching onto him this time... they bit him!

"Huh?" Saji blinked.

"Wait, is this... shit!" The Flame Shake wielder panicked.

He tried to burn the snakes, but it failed to do anything.

**("ABSORB!")**

At that moment, Sona and Ravel all saw the snakes siphon energy from his body, which was transferred to Saji's surprised form.

"Whoa... I didn't know I could do this, but it does explain my Sacred Gear's name." Saji remarked.

"Well however you did it? Keep him there, because I'm about to let him know how big of a mistake it was to fight us." Ravel replied.

Flames began to swirl around her body, then quickly paired with up with electricity that began sparking around Ravel and her flames.

"You can wield lightning!?" Saji exclaimed.

Ravel gave a brief smile and nodded in confirmation, then clasped her hands together as the two forces merged into a giant phoenix construct made of both elements! The Flame Shake wielder's face simply went blank at the sight, realizing how dead he was.

**"Storming Phoenix Strike!"**

He screamed as the flaming avian struck his form, enveloping his body before the Flame Shake suddenly bounced to the side.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

At that moment, they too saw what the others had seen from their defeated opponents that weren't Kaiser, Freed, or Dohnaseek.

"Oh... that's, well..." Saji remarked.

"I think we'll want to leave this to Adam. This seems to be more in his area of expertise." Sona suggested.

"Agreed." Ravel nodded.

At that moment, they noticed all of the hypnotized Sacred Gear wielders collapsed onto the ground, looking like they had severe fevers.

"Hey, what's wrong with them!?" Ravel exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good..." Sona replied.

They rushed over to help them, with Saji praying that they'd make it through this nightmare alive and well.

* * *

Back in the basement, Zariska finally got back on her feet, growling at Issei and Asia.

"Damn you... parasites! I nearly had... in my grasp... now you'll pay!" She panted.

Her body started healing like a Devil from the Phenex Clan would, getting Issei's attention as she instantly rushed towards Valiana's form, who was still weak from her earlier actions.

"Starting with you!" Zariska announced.

"Get away from her!" Issei screamed.

He sped towards Zariska with double his usual speed, immediately clashing with her as they skid across the room, making Asia close her eyes and Valiana cover hers as debris from the ground was flung in every direction.

**[****Date A Live II: Hurricane****]**

Sliding across the floor, Issei barely kept himself standing as Zariska immediately formed a few magical circles, unleashing blasts of magic in his direction. He widened his eyes as they struck him, flinging him across the room.

To his surprise? While the attacks did hurt, they barely did any damage, and he quickly bounced back.

"You think that a power you're barely channeling some of will do you any good?" Zariska questioned.

"I think it will!" Issei retorted.

Making a clicking sound with her mouth, Zariska immediately dived towards the broken Sacred Gear Extractor before smashing her hand into the spot where the Divine Dividing's orb was, pulling it out.

"Then prepare to face the power of a Longinus as it crushes all your hopes!" She announced.

She slammed it on her left hand... only for nothing to happen, confusing her.

"I said... _crushes all your hopes_, you stupid piece of scrap!" Zariska roared.

Striking it on her hand again, it still failed, no matter how many times she repeated the action. Eventually, it managed to annoy her enough she simply squeezed the orb, making Issei's eyes widen as some blue energy flowed out.

"Fine! If you won't let me wield you, then I'll just take some of your power by force!" Zariska shouted.

Rushing at him, Issei was caught off guard as she touched him.

**("DIVIDE!")**

At that moment, his power faded away, returning to his normal amount and increasing her own. Valiana barely lifted herself up as she watched what was happening.

"Issei, be careful..." She warned.

"Don't worry, after what she did to the both of us, I'm gonna keep my eyes on her like a hawk." He reassured her.

Dashing at him again, Issei moved his hands to block, making him skid before he kicked off the ground and slammed his foot into her face.

Zariska slid back, surprised by this.

"Fine, you got a lucky shot, but that's all you're going to get!" She shouted.

Her body transformed into a complete Lizardman, making Issei's eyes widen.

The transformation made her look like a large T-Rex with arms more like its legs, and a posture that was closer to a Human's, with scaly skin the color of her hair and her reptilian eyes fully her natural eye color.

*"ROAR!"*

Issei nearly lost his balance from the howling wind her enhanced voice created, with Asia being knocked off her bindings and into the wall.

"Asia!" He screamed.

"Get ready to feel the pain!" She roared.

She dashed forward once again, swinging herself onto his body. Issei's eyes widened as he was flung across the ground, skidding a bit before Zariska smashed the ground, ripping it apart like last time.

Opening her mouth, she unleashed a purple gas from it, making Issei scream slightly as he was burned by what he could only describe as weaponized bad breath.

"Issei! Hold on, I'm coming to-" Valiana exclaimed.

"Stay back!" He shouted.

She froze in place, seeing Issei get back on his feet, evading Zariska diving at him.

"I have to do this on my own! This time... it's my turn to protect you!" Issei declared.

Hearing him say this, Valiana froze for a moment.

Rushing forward, he quickly slid under Zariska, then spun around to kick her right in the jaw. Feeling herself bite her tongue, she screamed loudly before reverting to her usual form, then glaring before she rose her hand up.

"Ooh wittle bat!" She mumbled, her tongue still stinging.

Suddenly vanishing from view, Issei tried to find Zariska, only to have his stomach struck by her fist and flung into the wall, slamming into it before sliding to the ground.

"Fight me all you want, but it'll only end in your death!" Zariska stated.

"No... it... won't!" Issei retorted, his eyes sharpening.

His aura surged once more, making Zariska's eyes widen as he felt his power starting to grow.

"I nearly saw my brothers and sisters die because of your actions, so I will not lose!" He exclaimed.

Rushing forward, he screamed loudly as his right hand burned with crimson fire! Zariska immediately put her hands out, making a magic circle to block the attack, followed by her squeezing the Divine Dividing again.

**("REFLECT!")**

Issei's fist smashed into her, pushing her back slightly as he kept running to get his attack to connect.

"Push it... push it!" He shouted.

"It won't-" She shouted back.

However, his aura continued to rage out more fire, and then...

*"CRACK!"*

Zariska's eyes widened, realizing what was about to happen.

**("PENETRATE!")**

His fist smashed through her shield, causing her to crash through the nearest wall and release the Divine Dividing's orb, which Valiana didn't notice roll next to her weakened form.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

Panting a bit, Issei felt himself slump a bit.

"Damn... that took a lot out of me, but it looks like that should have knocked her out for a bit." He said, still struggling to catch his breath.

*"BAM!"*

Issei's eyes widened as he saw Zariska smash herself free of the wall debris that fell on her.

"Please, as if such a weak impact would ever be enough to KO me." Zariska said, glaring at him.

Lowering her hand, Issei looked up to see something slam down on him, causing his body to fly across the room before crashing into the ground. Looking up, he tried and failed to get back on his feet, leaving Zariska to give a dark smirk in his direction.

"Looks like taking your power is no longer available to me... oh well, guess I'll just wait until your successor takes it and then claim it as my own." She decided.

Walking towards him, Issei tried to muster some kind of power, but felt himself as weak and defenseless as he already was no matter what strength he tried to muster. Just as Zariska began to laugh, slowly readying a mass of fire to end his life...

Only for her to be blasted by a wave of darkness, sending her into the wall. Looking at her, Issei slowly turned his hand, seeing Valiana's holding out her left hand.

"I did it... I managed to draw enough power... just in time." She panted, lowering her hand.

"Valiana, I told you this was my fight! I'm not letting you die because of-" Issei questioned.

"And I don't want you to die either!" Valiana screamed.

At that moment, he saw tears flow out of her eyes, surprising him by how many she was shedding... all for his sake.

"Remember what you told me a few days ago, up on your rooftop? When you said you were my friend?" She asked.

Issei didn't reply.

"I may not understand what it means to be a sibling, but when I saw you crying over nearly losing yours? I realized how irreplaceable you are to one another. My parents are that for me, and now... so are you." Valiana admitted.

"I... I am?" He replied in surprise, his eyes shaking.

"There's still so much I want to understand, but I want _you_ to be the one that teaches that to me! That's why... that's why!" She shouted.

She let the tears flow out of her eyes as she looked at him.

"Let me fight by your side, because if you're going to protect me? Then I want to protect you too!" Valiana screamed.

Issei gave a silent gasp at that.

As this was happening, Zariska finally got back on her feet, wiping her mouth slightly.

"How dare you take away my chance to kill him!" She screamed.

"You started this fight against the both of us, so that's how it'll end!" Valiana answered.

Zariska glared at her in response.

"Fine then! If you want to die together, then I'll gladly oblige!" Zariska exclaimed, her eyes shaking in rage.

She rushed at the two, prepared for a finishing blow on both.

"Valiana... did you really mean what you said?" Issei asked.

"I do, without a doubt in my mind or my heart." She answered, her face matching her words.

After saying those words, Issei got back on his feet as his right hand grabbed her left one.

"Then we'll do this together!" He exclaimed.

Following that declaration, a huge flash suddenly enveloped the room, flinging Zariska away from the duo as a shocked expression appeared on her face. She didn't even notice the Divine Dividing's orb start to levitate.

**[****Tenkai Knights: Tenkai Wolf Awakens****]**

Then, out of nowhere... it flew towards Valiana, phasing into her left arm as Issei and Zariska watched.

"No... it can't be!" Zariska exclaimed.

**("I have found you!")**

A bright green light exploded from Issei's right hand in the form of multiple rings, while blue rings did the same on Valiana's left hand. It didn't take long before red and white enveloped their respective hands.

Just as quickly as they came? The auras disappeared, leaving behind gauntlets that looked like fingerless gloves with golden-yellow spikes extending from the sides.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

Issei's had a green gem over the spot where the back of his hand should be, with a smaller crimson gem below it, whereas Valiana's replaced the green and crimson with blue and silver.

"No way, I really had one! I really did have a Sacred Gear!" Issei realized.

"That's not just a Sacred Gear, that's... that's the Boosted Gear! The counterpart Longinus to the Divine Dividing!" Valiana exclaimed, realizing she was now the latter's wielder.

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Wait, say what now!?" Issei exclaimed.

Zariska's eyes shook in disbelief, unable to believe that not only did she fail to capture one Longinus, but she lost another to Lucifer's daughter!

"Enough of this nonsense! I'll make sure to destroy you until there's not even a soul to be prayed to!" She shouted, her aura exploding out like a wildfire.

Issei and Valiana quickly readied themselves, realizing the real battle had begun.

* * *

**There you have it! Issei's officially awakened the Boosted Gear, while Valiana's become the new wielder of the Divine Dividing! Since the previous versions of this story had Valiana always unlock hers first, it seemed fitting that they'd awaken theirs together this time, as it helps represent the bond they share with each other. The same reasoning is partially behind why their Longinus can't function without the other having a wielder, with the rest being spoilers.**

**This chapter also puts Valiana in the same boat that Issei was in for her back in the beginning. I already gave a small hint to this, but Issei's mindset of being a determinator has its own initial problems, mainly him feeling all that weight is his problem when his siblings are in trouble. While they're still too young for anything romantic, her words about fighting by his side has ignited the romantic sparks between them.**

**Asia showed something unexpected as well, but it's such a spoiler for this arc that I'm unable to say anything more than it wasn't a random stroke of luck or anything like that, and that it relates to what Zariska told Asia in the beginning of last chapter. Let's just say that this version of Asia is much closer to what she's learned to pull by the events of Shin DxD V2, but still far away because she's the same age as our main duo.**

**Also, surprise! The group that Sona, Saji, and Ravel were fighting was none other than Sona's peerage besides Loup and Bennia! I actually considered giving a few hints in the previous chapter, but I felt it was too obvious, so the only clue was Saji and Sona fighting them. It'll be a while before they officially have any presence in the story for a reason that will come into play by at least Chapter 7 at the earliest, as they're still hypnotized due to spoiler related reasons.**

**Now, with only one more chapter to go before these battles come to an end... prepare for an explosion of reveals tied to what Asia did, what everyone that defeated the nameless Vortex Bunch members saw under the smoke, and most of all? The reason that Zariska needed to kidnap Asia for her plans when she had no need/intention of extracting her Sacred Gear in the first place.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	6. Divergent Struggles, Part 3

**This is it everyone, the last part of Divergent Struggles has arrived! Only one battle is left, and it's our main duo against the mysterious Zariska, who luckily have Ddraig and Albion's power to give them a new edge that may be the key to winning. Also, to guest reviewer Mario? What Zariska had was the _orb_ of Divine Dividing, since it can't manifest the gauntlet when it has no wielder.**

**Speaking of which, in case anyone else was confused by why Issei managed to awaken the Boosted Gear right after Valiana became the new wielder for the Divine Dividing? This chapter will answer that question. For what I can say now, as this part won't be directly stated in the chapter itself, is those two times he had flames surrounding his right hand were times it could awaken, but outside circumstances which are part of said answer made it impossible.**

**Since this chapter is where the battle ends? This is where you'll finally get to see how Angel and Devil powers work compared to canon, which will mostly be through seeing Valiana do things that Zariska can't do, and in case that confuses you? I'll also be leaving a small explanation in the chapter that will further clarify things, since there will be a scene that will justify the need to explain it... and that's all I can say for now.**

**One last thing before we begin today's chapter is this one will include the final flashback to a previous Longinus user awakening their powers, as the ones I've shown so far have been for characters who wouldn't give any spoilers. As of this chapter, I've reached the last character that fits this condition, so every other Longinus wielder you see after this will only appear when the story gives them reason to debut.**

**Now, with that all of that said? Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**[Chapter 6 - Divergent Struggles, Part 3]**

_Somewhere in a small forest, the sight of a young boy could be seen by an orphanage, his eyes squinted as he roamed across the landscape for reasons unknown. After he walked for who knows how long, without any warning..._

_*"BUMP!"*_

_The boy fell over, holding his nose as someone turned around to face them, looking concerned._

_"Hey, are you alright?" A female voice asked._

_"Y-Yeah... I'm OK." He replied, looking the wrong way._

_Noticing this, she cleared her throat and waved a hand._

_"I'm over here." She replied._

_Hearing her voice, he turned the opposite direction, and somehow managed to miss looking at her a second time. Realizing this wasn't helping, she grabbed his face and then turned it towards her._

_"Huh?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to squint more._

_"What's wrong? Did you bump into me so hard you can't properly focus your eyesight?" She asked._

_The boy lowered his head in embarrassment._

_"I... I can't see at all. Everything looks like a big blur to me..." He admitted._

_Hearing that, she lifted his head and took a closer look at his eyes._

_While the boy was confused by her actions, blinking a few times, this worked in her favor as it told her that he was able to register what was in front of him at some level. Add that to seeing a bit of light reflecting in his eyes, this was enough to confirm he simply had poor vision rather than being blind._

_"Don't worry, I think this is something I can fix." She reassured him._

_The unknown female opened a magic circle, one that didn't resemble an Angel's, Fallen's, or Devil's in any way, and walked through it._

_After a minute or two of waiting where he was, the boy suddenly felt her placing something on his face out of nowhere, causing him to shake his head as his vision began clearing up._

_"Huh?" The boy blinked, lifting whatever she put on him as he rubbed his eyes._

_Seeing the images in his vision clear up, the unknown female before him became visible, showing herself to be a young woman with long blue hair and pink eyes. She had an incredibly buxom figure, wearing pink leather shorts, a black tube top, and an open green leather jacket with short sleeves, which she intentionally left unzipped to expose her navel and a large amount of her cleavage._

_Resting in the valley between her breasts was a necklace made of gemstones, showing a diamond in the middle before going up to the sides with a ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, amethyst, jasper, and obsidian before pearls chained the rest of it together._

_"There you go, better?" She asked, closing her eyes as she smiled at him._

_"I... I can see! But how?" He realized, feeling his face._

_She held out her phone to him, using her camera like a mirror to reveal the glasses that were now on his face._

_"These are what we call glasses, a special kind of lens made for eyes by helping to adjust the vision of people who struggle to see on their own." She explained._

_After saying that, she leaned towards the boy as he just stared and felt his face._

_"Hold on, how do you not know what glasses are? Shouldn't your parents be trying to help you?" The woman inquired, looking confused._

_"Parents?" He slowly repeated._

_Upon hearing that, the woman suddenly understood everything, taking a deep breath as she knelt to his eye level._

_"So, you're all alone then?" She asked._

_"I... think so? I've never been with anyone else, although... I remember flames, a bunch of purple mist, then crying, and finally... something about a Faust being mentioned?" The boy answered._

_'Wait, did he just say-' The woman thought._

_Slapping herself, which surprised the boy, she gave a loud gasp and smile as she pieced everything together. Before he could even react, she grabbed his hand._

_"Follow me!" She exclaimed._

_He didn't get a chance to say otherwise as she formed a magic circle, surprising the boy as she leaped through it and pulled him with her._

* * *

_The boy felt himself stumble across the ground as they landed. Grabbing his glasses, he placed them back on and then looked at the area before him._

_It seemed a lot like Hell, but with a lot more gardens and architecture that fit a modern-day England. There was also heavier emphasis on plant life and a few more bodies of water, even though there were still no oceans, along with more mountains and clouds._

_"What is this place?" He asked._

_"Oh, this little greenhouse? It's the Underworld that I rule." The woman revealed, once again smiling with her eyes closed._

_Hearing that, the boy's eyes widened in horror._

_"Wait, I'm dead!?" He exclaimed, freaking out._

_"No, you big silly! That's the Netherworld you're thinking about! After all, we Demons aren't undead or anything." She replied, trying not to laugh at him._

_Blinking a bit, he turned to the woman and gave a silent gasp._

_"D-Demons? Then, does that mean... you're a-" He realized._

_"Yep, the name's Cassiel Pheles! The Queen and official leader to the entire Demon race!" She confirmed, spreading out her wings._

_They were revealed to look like bat wings that **did** have membranes unlike Devil wings, and were a pale ivory compared to the pure white color of an Angel's wings, not unlike how the wings of a Fallen were more of a dark ebony color compared to the pure black color of a Devil's wings._

_"Now, for why I've brought you here? I believe my husband knows something important about your origins and who you are." Cassiel explained, retracting them._

_"Really?" The boy asked._

_"Yep, because Faust isn't an object. It's the name of someone he used to know." She confirmed, fully certain of her hunch._

_At that moment, the boy immediately flew through the air as she grabbed his arm and lead him towards the castle, quickly reaching the inside and rushing by a few confused Demons along with those familiar to their Queen's antics._

_A minute or two later, she stopped in a certain room as the boy landed on the ground, looking a little green as he got on his feet. Once his vision could focus again, he saw a middle-aged man with gelled hair that was a mixture of red and blue standing before them._

_"Hmm?" He blinked, turning around._

_Just like his hair, his eyes were multiple colors via heterochromia, with his left eye being blue and the right eye being red._

_"Cassiel, where have you been? You know how you can't always run off to humor yourself when something-" He stated._

_"I found this kid who I think is related to Johann!" Cassiel replied._

_Hearing that, her husband suddenly went silent before walking up to the boy, looking at his face for a moment. It didn't take long before the image of Johann Georg Faust to briefly overlap with the boy's._

_"No way... I thought his bloodline died out 300 years ago!" He gasped, his eyes shaking like he discovered hidden tresure._

_"Huh?" The boy blinked._

_Cassiel giggled, placing her hand around the male Demon she called her husband._

_"This is my husband, Mephisto Pheles, and for why he may know something important about you? Well... if my hunch is right, then you're the descendant of someone famous to both Humanity and us Demons." She explained._

_"Uh... OK?" The boy replied._

_"Now, let's take a look here." Mephisto stated, looking closer at the boy before them._

_Staring closely, Mephisto placed his hand on the boy's head, then his eyes glowed._

_Feeling a sense of danger, the boy screamed._

_"Back off!" He warned, eyes glowing brightly._

_Suddenly, without any warning, a huge stream of purple mist surrounded the room before a myriad of various magic spells fired off, with Cassiel throwing her hand out to use her own powers to dispel it._

_Once it was over, the boy paused in place as he realized what he did._

_"What... was that!?" He asked._

_"You just used magic, and by the level of it that you achieved? Well... that proves my theory and confirmed something else. You are indeed the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the man I made a pact with to create, but you also wield a greater power by the sheer luck of your birth." Mephisto answered._

_The bow blinked in confusion, right as Mephisto kneeled towards him._

_"Tell me, do you have a name?" He inquired._

_"No, I don't." The boy replied, shaking his head._

_"We'll call you Georg then." Cassiel decided._

_Georg sweat dropped at how casually she named him after his ancestor, right as Mephisto struggled to stifle a laugh aimed at his wife._

_"As for that greater power? My boy, you wield the Longinus know as Dimension Lost." Mephisto revealed, trying to distract himself._

_"Longinus? Dimension Lost?" Georg repeated._

_Mephisto and Cassiel both giggled a bit, knowing that training him wouldn't be easy, but that it would gift them and the entire Christian Pantheon a powerful ally._

* * *

Metatron walked into the room of an old building that once housed an abandoned facility of some sort, wondering what kind of clues to a Longinus could be here.

"It doesn't make sense, and I doubt any of their members had it. All this tech is way too low for a group or something similar that had a Longinus wielder within their ranks... unless they were trying to study one?" She said to herself.

Looking further into the building, she began searching for any traces of something that could be left behind.

Unfortunately, the people who were doing whatever they were in this place had been very thorough in removing all traces of their enigmatic project, so she didn't have any luck in finding answers.

"Great... I may have wasted my time following what was either an endless circle or a dead end..." She sighed.

As she leaned against part of the table, she suddenly knocked over some kind of box, making it release a weak whirring sound as a magic circle appeared above it. Turning to look at it, the sight of an arrow was formed, pointing to the direction of a nearby wall.

More specifically, to the direction of a crack on that wall.

"Hmm?" She blinked.

Walking to the crack, she placed her hand on it, making a magic circle appear as it showed the distorted silhouette of a woman inside.

_"If you're... seeing this message, then... I have already passed on, and... my actions... did nothing to stop what... they've set into motion."_

'A recorded magical message... sounds like there was a mole or a defector inside their ranks.' Metatron thought.

_"I can't risk sharing... the information in this recording, for worry they may find it... so listen carefully. The answer to finding the... answers here is the smallest detail that would normally be missed... or ignored. Just a small glimmer, just as... all that glimmers is gold."_

At that moment, Metatron picked up on the clue, and tried to find something that looked to be golden, yet small in size.

After looking around, she found what she was looking for. A strand of hair.

"I'm not sure who that woman was, but she was clever." Metatron admitted.

Placing the hair by the crack, it started to glow before opening up, revealing a room with a test tube and a few files that were damaged, yet intact enough to see.

Looking at them, Metatron realized when the group was forced to flee, they likely failed to notice they had knocked them to the ground and never disposed of the files... or at least never believed anyone would find this hidden room to discover them.

"OK, let's see..." She mused.

Reading the files, it didn't take long before she realized something, and then remembered a recent action tied to the Vatican that had made no sense.

She immediately fled the building, realizing she had little time to act.

* * *

Watching Zariska's aura flare at them, Issei briefly glanced towards Valiana.

"Since this isn't the best time for me to learn what this... Boosted Gear can do? I might need a quick rundown on some of its basic skills." He asked.

"It doubles your power every 10 seconds its active, which reset after its dispelled, while also having the power of fire and bypassing defenses." She answered.

Issei nodded his head.

**[****High School DxD HERO: Hero****]**

"So, are you ready?" Issei inquired, looking at her directly.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Valiana answered, looking back at him.

Zariska held her hand out.

**("BOOST!")**

"Then it's go time!" Issei announced, rushing ahead.

Valiana did the same.

"Both of you actually think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" Zariska screamed.

She formed orbs of solidified magic power before launching them forward like giant bullets.

Valiana countered by forming a wave of darkness, swallowing Zariska's attack before crashing into her, making her grunt as she was pushed back by the force of it smashing against her.

**("BOOST!")**

Zariska roared and generated flames around her body.

"As if such a cheap attack would work on me!" She shouted.

"Issei, take the lead and just tank it!" Valiana exclaimed.

"Right!" He nodded.

The flames exploded out like a strong gale, but Issei took the entirety of the attack and came out with only a slight crisp steaming off his skin.

"He actually resisted against the power of my flames!?" Zariska questioned.

**("BOOST!")**

"Valiana, do it now!" Issei shouted.

"Got it!" She replied.

Grabbing him by the arm, she quickly spun and threw Issei towards Zariska, making the Devil's eyes widen as a familiar sphere of flames formed.

**"Meteor Shot!"**

The small orb was struck forward, quickly becoming a small sun as it slammed into Zariska, sending her through the wall before the structure around them began to shake in response.

"Whoa!" Issei panicked, nearly losing his balance from the shaking.

"At this rate, the building might collapse on us!" Valiana realized.

A large orb soon flew towards the duo, making them look at it before suddenly, it blinded the two and enveloped them and Asia inside of its mass. When they could finally see again, they were now in a dimensional space that resembled a small Colosseum with a red sky.

*"ROAR!"*

The duo jumped as they saw Zariska slam into the ground, once again in her full Lizardman form as she burned with the fires of her Phenex Clan abilities, but they had become a sickly green color that likely represented venom.

"You think this is it? No, it's far from it!" Zariska shouted.

She inhaled as flames charged in her mouth... then aimed towards Asia, causing Issei's eyes to widen before he launched himself in her direction.

"ASIA!"

Asia closed her eyes before Issei crossed his arms, taking the attack as the fire that didn't hit him went past Asia's sides.

Using this moment, Valiana dashed ahead and got behind Zariska, who immediately rolled her eyes backwards in response.

"I can still see you!" She chuckled.

"Doesn't matter!" Valiana countered.

Swinging her arm at the Devil Princess, Zariska tightened her reptilian fist... right as a white barrier formed.

**("REFLECT!")**

Her punch bounced off, making her tip over as Valiana used this moment to slap her hand on her.

**("DIVIDE!")**

"Gah!" Zariska exclaimed, feeling her strength being drained.

Valiana was about to attack... only for Zariska to unleash a loud roar, emitting enough wind to blow her away.

'Just how powerful is this scream!?' She thought.

"Now die!" Zariska screamed.

She expelled her Lizardman breath again, hitting Valiana dead on... only for her to notice nothing happening.

"Impossible! There's no way my poison breath is that weak against you!" Zariska shouted in disbelief.

Rushing ahead, Issei took this chance as Zariska turned around.

"Oh, no you don't!" She roared.

Forming multiple black holes around her, Issei felt himself get tossed away before Zariska unleashed a flurry of attacks into them, making Valiana's eyes widen.

"Issei, watch out!" Valiana warned.

"Huh?" He blinked, unaware of the attacks.

Zariska then unleashed a horrid screech, making the two cover their ears as her Power of Hole unleashed every attack stored with them like a powerful thunderstorm.

Without any way to defend due to the intense sound pounding their ears, they were hit by all of them.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

Valiana and Issei crashed onto the ground, making Asia gasp as Zariska started to laugh, slowly walking towards them with a confident look on her face.

"You may have some of the strongest Sacred Gears, but the both of you are still newbies at using them. There's no way you could have ever hoped to defeat me with such premature strength when mine has been developed for more than 500 years!" She exclaimed, laughing after she did.

Hearing that, Valiana's weakened form looked towards her.

"Wait... 500, but that would mean-" She realized.

Zariska chuckled as her way of confirming her suspicions, and once she had? Valiana finally realized why she recognized her name when Dohnaseek had first mentioned it.

"Of course, now I remember... you're one of the 7 Devils who caused the Devil's Civil War in the 16th Century, Zariska Satan!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, Satan? You mean she's part of the Satan Clan?" Issei questioned.

Valiana shook her head, leaving him confused, but before he could ask her further? Zariska began channeling all the magic power she could gather into her maw. The entire area began to shake before breaking, taking them back to the basement as the worst possible thing began...

The excess energy caused the structure to start breaking apart, risking a cave-in on the trio and their friends still fighting inside the building.

"I wonder what will kill you first? Will it be the debris, or my dark energy!? Either result would be satisfying for me!" Zariska laughed.

Valiana tried to get up and failed. Not even a Boost was able to help Issei get back on his feet, or at the very least, wasn't able to do the job fast enough to help them escape their current predicament.

Asia saw this, right as the ceiling's structure slowly began to chip off and fall onto them.

**"Vengeful Wrath!"**

Her attack began to spread out of her mouth, flaring out to strike the ceiling and walls, damaging them even further in the process.

"No... I won't let... let this happen..." Asia said quietly.

"Too late, it already has!" Zariska replied victoriously.

Closing her eyes, Asia's body began to glow brightly, but not enough for Zariska to care or worry what might happen as a result of it.

"Say goodbye!" She announced.

Blasting out the attack, Valiana and Issei's eyes widened in fear, genuinely afraid this might be the end of them.

"This isn't the end! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Asia screamed.

**[****Seven Deadly Sins: Hiroyuki Sawano Eriones****]**

At that moment, her golden glow became brighter around her chest, and a powerful burst of light energy shot out of her body.

"Wait, that light... it couldn't be!" Zariska gasped, her eyes shaking.

"Oh crap!" Valiana panicked.

She immediately held her hand out.

**("REFLECT!")**

As her defenses stopped the light from harming her, she and Issei were blinded by the intense radiance, while Zariska screamed in pain as it struck her.

* * *

Feeling the structure breaking from within, the other members of the infiltration team were justifiably panicking as the building came down on them... only to feel the same healing wave that once helped their enemies affecting them instead.

Not only that, but it seemed like its power was actually burning through the building's collapsing pieces before they could hurt anyone else.

"Whoa... guys, what's happening?" Saji asked, looking at himself.

"I'm not sure, but it feels so warm." Ravel admitted, putting her hands on her chest.

At that moment, the hypnotized Sacred Gear wielders felt themselves starting to recover, slowly opening their eyes with no traces of their former trance within them.

"What the... where am I?" The blue-haired girl asked.

Before anyone could answer, the building's upper levels had fully disappeared, allowing the adults and the Amano sisters to finally see what was happening.

"They did it." Eve smiled, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Eve, do you know what's happening right now?" Touji asked, being the only adult that didn't recognize the golden light.

She closed her eyes, smiling as she did.

"What you're seeing right now is a light that Adam and I were directly involved with long before. Specifically, it was the light we used to undo Humanity's extinction after the Dissension War ended." Eve explained.

As she said this, a pillar of light formed as Asia, Valiana, and Issei were seen rising from it, with the former two having been completely healed before they slowly descended to the ground.

"The Sephiroth Graal." Eve revealed.

"Wait, what!?" Touji exclaimed in shock.

Right as this was said, all of the Sacred Gears that had been stolen began to glow, making everyone watch in amazement as multiple people suddenly appeared in their place.

"I'm alive?"

"I don't believe this... it's a miracle!"

"We made it back!"

Raynare and Yuuma's eyes widened as they turned to one spot, seeing an unconscious Uncinda among the revived.

"Everyone's been saved..." Yuuma cried happily, wiping her eyes.

Once the light began to fade, Asia regained her awareness as she saw she was outside, with a huge look of surprise on her face.

"No way... is this my doing? She asked.

Looking at Issei, she saw he and Valiana were still alive, making her tear up before she smiled in both joy and relief.

"Asia, I'm not sure what you did, but... you just saved everyone." Issei praised.

Sniffling a bit, she gave Issei a hug of relief.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

The barrier started to disappear as this happened, and on a nearby rooftop? Kaiser could be seen holding onto a weakened Zariska, who had since reverted to her usual form... only it was pitch black, like she was overcooked food.

"Here, take these." Kaiser stated, holding out some shards of a red crystal.

"T-Thank you..." She replied, nearly choking on her own breath.

Feeling them placed in her mouth, she swallowed them, not wasting any time trying to chew. Once they went down her throat, her body's damage was restored to its former glory.

"Damn, I can't believe she managed to manifest that power. Looks like we did _too_ good of a job..." Zariska remarked.

Looking at her one hand, the Gemini Havoc's marking was gone, showing she had lost the Sacred Gear from Asia's actions.

"We've lost all the Sacred Gears we collected, and we were the only ones to walk away from this... but did we manage to at least accomplish our real goal in all of this?" Kaiser asked.

"We'll have to go check the rendezvous point, but I already have a good feeling we succeeded." Zariska replied.

She smirked after saying this.

"Enjoy your victory for today, because I assure you... this was nothing but a small skirmish." She stated, giving a light chuckle.

Both of them disappeared in a magic circle, leaving the heroes' side unaware they were ever there.

* * *

Up in the Sixth Heaven, many Angels saw Elohim fly down from the Seventh Heaven, a look of surprise on his face as he sensed something he hadn't felt for the last 2000 years.

As the Angels kept looking at him in confusion, he reached out and soon noticed part of Heaven's clouds with strong light residue.

"I don't believe it... a trace of Holy Light, and it isn't mine or Shekhinah's!" He exclaimed.

Hearing that, all the nearby Angels either gasped or dropped what they were holding, with one even doing a spit take on themselves.

Rushing towards the Fourth Heaven, the Biblical God rushed into the garden where his wife was, immediately causing her to look at him.

"Elohim?" She blinked, surprised at his action.

"Shekhinah! Shekhinah! Look at this!" He shouted.

Taking a look at the residue he brought, she paused for a moment to look at it... then gasped.

"H-How is this possible? The only ones who have this are me and you, not since..." Shekhinah questioned.

"I don't know how, which is why I came to you. Think you can trace its origin?" Elohim replied.

"Alright." She nodded.

Placing her hand over it, Shekhinah closed her eyes as a path of energy was shown, backtracking from the places Elohim carried it under it dove towards the ground and met its origin place in...

Kuoh City!

"It's... it's where our son and his family are living right now!" Shekhinah exclaimed.

"It's what!? Dear god, what happened down there?" Elohim questioned.

"Guess we need to go down and take a look." Shekhinah realized.

"Right. Go get us ready for a trip down there, while I go find Michael and tell him he needs to be in charge for a while." Elohim agreed.

Both of them nodded before heading off to do their respective tasks.

* * *

Kuroka was shown in her home as she held some coffee in her hands, her eyes twitching as she struggled to stay awake until everyone came back, with Chiemi blinking at the sight.

"Do you need help?" She offered.

"Can you... get your parents... home faster?" Kuroka inquired, twitching slightly.

Chiemi went silent in response, knowing she couldn't.

Luckily for Kuroka, she jinxed herself in a good way, and the door opened to show everyone aside from the revived Sacred Gear wielders (who Adam left at the gym until they dealt with everything else) walking in.

"They're back!" Miku exclaimed.

Hearing this, Kuroka let out a sigh of relief and slumped onto the couch.

"Finally, I can sleep again!" She cheered.

"Move over." Shirone replied, equally tired.

Cuddling with her sister, everyone stared at the two as they immediately passed out, purring in the same way someone would snore in their sleep.

"How many coffees?" Adam asked.

"15." Chiemi replied.

"And that is why I pay her to just be employed. She has enough stress making her sleep as often as a normal cat, and it'd be cruel to make her stay awake for most if not every hour she'd be awake when she has to take care of her sister by herself." He replied, sighing a bit.

Miku blinked at him, and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not telling you. Ask Shirone if you really want to know and don't keep trying if she tells you otherwise." Adam replied.

"OK, OK..." She promised, pouting a bit.

Clearing his throat, Adam looked at everyone, with Asia looking at him as he did.

"Now, since we've picked up my children and took Shirone back home? Let's get back to the gym before everyone we rescued thinks we abandoned them." Adam suggested.

There were no complaints as everyone headed began heading back to the gym.

* * *

Metatron was seen resting on a cloud, needing a moment to catch her breath from the intense flying she had been doing for the last hour or so.

"At this rate... I won't... make it in time. Need to... recharge faster, or... get aid." She panted.

Metatron eventually decided it was easier for her to do the latter in her tired state, as getting back to Heaven might take more time in the long run since she was already exhausted from flying horizontally.

Forming a magic circle, she made a call to Elohim.

"Metatron? What are you calling for right now? Me and Shekhinah are a little busy with an emergency trip." He answered, sweat covering his face.

"I need you to... pass something to someone... about trouble in Kuoh City. I've... tracked Sandalphon's clue to the next Longinus wielder... to that location, but... I'm too wiped out from flying to... make it in time." She explained, panting heavily.

Elohim blinked at that, realizing that was related to his situation.

"Shekhinah just traced someone using our Holy Light in that area recently-" Elohim replied.

Both of them froze, looking at each other with blank eyes.

"Metatron, did you find out which Longinus that clue was linked to?" Elohim inquired.

"It was the Sephiroth Graal." Metatron answered.

Both of their jaws dropped as Metatron realized the danger had to have passed if Holy Light was even used in general, while Elohim realized how it was used in the first place.

"Get back to Heaven, me and Shekhinah might need to hear what you found out. I think we can trust Lucifer will contact us if things are serious enough that he needs us." Elohim suggested.

"Sure thing, just... let me catch my... breath first." Metatron replied.

"OK, see you when you get here." He replied.

Now having a moment to feel relief and just relax, Metatron fell onto her back and let herself sink into the cloud's softness.

* * *

The scene opened to the Seven Stars Gym, where everyone was helping the people Asia had brought back to life, with Miku walking up to the one girl among the group that Sona, Ravel, and Saji fought.

Once she saw Miku near her, the girl showed surprise as she handed her some stew.

"Miku? Is that really you?" She asked.

"You've got it Ruruko, though let's withhold on asking me any questions for awhile." Miku confirmed, waving her hand.

While she wasn't sure what questions she could even ask her, Ruruko just nodded and took the bowl of stew.

"To sum everything up? We've found out everything that's been going on with the Fragmented's source and dealt with it, and I'll have Fenrir scout around and fully confirm things after we finish here." Lucifer explained, talking to Cleria via a magic circle.

"I understand. Once the Sacred Gear users are taken care of, let me know of the ones that the Devils and Angels are best suited to aid, then I'll send word to Satan for you while Masaomi and Gabriel contact your father." Cleria replied.

"Got it, thanks." Lucifer nodded.

Dispelling the magic circle, he walked towards Adam as he was counting everyone.

"So, how many?" He inquired.

"Looks like they managed to steal the Sacred Gears of 300 people before we stopped them... this is going to be a nightmare to figure out, even if we take things slow." Adam answered.

Lucifer briefly paled at that total, then took a deep breath.

"Damn..." Lucifer said simply, having no words to say.

As this was happening, Eve was examining Asia, making sure that she didn't suffer and bodily harm or contract anything while being imprisoned and used by Zariska's re-purposed Sacred Gear Extractor, smiling as she finished and pulled her stethoscope away.

"There's nothing you need to worry about." She reassured her.

"Thanks Mrs. Hyoudou, I'm glad." Asia sighed in relief.

"Please, just call me Eve." Eve replied, giggling after she did.

Asia's eyes widened at that.

"Yes, I'm _that_ Eve. Nice to meet you." She confirmed, petting her head.

Asia blushed slightly from the touch, which is when Eve motioned to everyone. Seeing their cue, they all gathered around Eve and sat down, with Issei's siblings continuing to serve food to everyone in the meantime.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk about this, but... can you tell us why you were captured in the first place? It seems odd you didn't have your Longinus extracted from you when my son was considered a target and they had the Divine Dividing." Eve requested.

"Well, they didn't need it. They just needed me. Especially since, going by what that Devil lady told me..." She replied.

Looking closely, everyone saw her eyes tearing up and her body shaking as she recalled everything she was told.

* * *

_Asia gasped before Zariska began to laugh, soon putting her face only centimeters away from Asia._

_"Oh, that look of horror and terror at the thought of your death was so fun to watch! However, both fortunately and unfortunately for you, I'm not interested in extracting your Sacred Gear. After all, if we wanted to steal it, then we wouldn't have gone through the trouble of trying to make you inherit it." She continued._

_"What?" Asia replied, a confused look on her face._

_Zariska chuckled a bit, slowly letting it evolve into a laughter, before ending at loud cackling._

_"It's simple, little Asia Argento..." She replied._

_She turned to her side, pacing around Asia in circles to help amplify the words she was about to say._

_"Haven't you ever wondered? Why would parents suddenly leave their child in front of the church if they either didn't want or couldn't keep her? Shouldn't they have gone into the church and explain their reasoning they had to leave their newborn daughter with them? It doesn't make sense, unless... they never even existed." Zariska explained._

_"W-What are you saying?" Asia asked, a slight shakiness in her voice._

_Zariska gave a dark smirk before getting in Asia's face, creating a dark shadow over her eyes to make herself look scarier._

_"Over 2000 years ago, the Longinus were born after 22 Sacred Gears with powerful beings sealed inside them in various ways, and among this group? There was someone special that died, but had his remaining power existed enough to be sealed and then create a Longinus with incredible abilities. That man's name was Jesus, and the power he gave that Sacred Gear is incredible, but at the same time... expecting me or my allies gaining it in any way was near impossible." Zariska answered._

_She turned away, faking a saddened look._

_"Oh, the despair and agony of that truth? It gave me so much stress... until an idea came to me. Since it isn't uncommon for a Sacred Gear to bond with someone possessing a certain trait, such as someone from a Magician family gaining a Sacred Gear that relies on magical ability, then perhaps the same was true of DNA." She continued, smirking as she did._

_"Huh?" Asia blinked, feeling confused._

_"So, with careful planning? I found the false Shroud of Turin and successfully managed to acquire a vital element from it..." Zariska continued._

_She looked at Asia with a toothy grin._

_"His blood. Using that mere bit of his DNA, and then combining it with someone that worked for me? I waited until I got proof the previous wielder was dead, and then... we created a baby girl that was essentially the closest thing to Jesus' daughter. The downside is that same person who worked for me grew a so-called heart and decided to try saving that girl by taking her away, at the cost of her own life once we hunted her down." She revealed._

_"H-How does this relate to me?" Asia questioned._

_Zariska laughed at her, putting a hand on her face because of how funny Asia's reply was to her._

_"Don't you get it yet? Well, then let me put it in simple words for you... that child lived in the church, becoming a sister who eventually learned she had the power of healing, the name of that artificial human girl...' She answered._

_She paused as she neared Asia's ear, and said three simply words that would forever change her world._

_"Is Asia Argento."_

_After hearing that, Zariska watched as the reaction she made, giving a cruel smirk as her eyes widened in horror._

* * *

Hearing that, everyone's jaws dropped open in shock, the exception being Valiana.

"I knew it! That power you used to save me and Issei from Zariska really was Holy Light! Something only Elohim, Shekhinah, and those with their bloodline should have." She realized.

"So, the wielder of the Sephiroth Graal, the Longinus that Jesus' lingering power was sealed into... is a girl that was created with his DNA!?" Lucifer summarized, still in shock.

He laughed a bit, looking at Lilith who did the same.

"Think we can qualify for saying that we've seen everything now, or is this still not weird enough?" Lilith inquired.

"I have no idea." Lucifer confessed.

Gabriel walked up to Asia, then hugged her tightly, to the latter's surprise.

"While I may not understand the full meaning behind why her words affect you so much, or how you yourself feel about learning such a truth about your origins? The fact you exist because of Zariska's plans means little. You are Asia Argento, and both who she is and what she wants to do? That's your choice. After all, where she took the lives of so many... you brought them all back, and I think that alone shows how much the world has benefited from you being born." She reassured her, smiling the whole time.

Hearing those words, Asia started crying before she hugged Gabriel back, causing everyone to smile in response to watching the scene and noticing Asia smile herself.

"Still, it's probably a good idea we let Elohim know about her once we sort everything here, since only he and Shekhinah can help her learn to properly wield her powers over Holy Light, not unlike how only me and Lilith can teach Valiana to use her powers over Sacred Darkness." Lucifer suggested.

Asia froze up at Lucifer basically saying she would get to meet God, an honor that left her justifiably speechless due to life as a member of the church. At the same time, Saji rose his hand after hearing the constant mentions of Holy Light and Sacred Darkness, having no idea what they meant.

"Excuse me, but... Holy Light and Sacred Darkness? Are those fancy ways to say Light and Darkness? He asked.

"Not at all Saji, that's the special power of Elohim and my bloodline's other special ability." Lucifer clarified.

He then looked at Issei.

"I believe you noticed during the battle with Zariska that for all the things Zariska did, only Valiana used darkness, right?" He inquired.

"Yeah, all Zariska did was throw around magic and form some barriers. Almost like she couldn't use darkness at all." Issei confirmed.

"Exactly, because while all Devils and Angels are made of those respective sources? Neither is actually able to use them. That's the main reason why Angels use their powers of purification through their holy energies and Devils use the magic empowering their Clan abilities. However, since Elohim and I are the primordial sources of the two forces? We, our wives, and those of our bloodline, such as Valiana, actually _can_ use them." Lucifer explained.

Saji gave a sound of understanding, nodding his head to confirm the fact.

"Now, with all of that out of the way... I think there's still one elephant in the room we need to clear up." Adam mentioned, glancing towards Issei.

"Eh?" He blinked, pointing at himself.

"You haven't asked anything about the Boosted Gear since we came back. Aren't you curious about it and the powers it gives you, especially after what you heard about the Longinus from Asia's story?" Adam explained.

"Oh, right. I forgot Valiana could only give me a short summary for its powers while we were fighting Zariska." Issei remembered.

"Luckily, I've taught my little Devil about all of the Longinus, so if you'd like her to explain it to you..." Lilith smiled, winking in response.

Valiana blinked in confusion, having no idea what that meant.

"Alright, best way to begin this story? Even among the Longinus, the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are special, because they house the souls of Dragons." She began.

Issei's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"No way, are you serious!?" He shouted.

"I'm serious. However, these aren't just any pair of Dragons in here, they're a brother and sister... who are the most powerful mortals in the entire world." Valiana continued.

As Issei's shocked face grew more pronounced, Valiana continued her story.

* * *

_The scene opened to the past, long before the Dissension War ever happened, in a mountainous area that eventually became Wales and England when Pangaea split into the continents of the present day._

**"It started at some point after the Dragons had settled their presence for long enough that the world knew what they were, and of the power they possessed."**

_Flying or gliding around these mountains were many Dragons, appearing in both the appearances tied to Western and Eastern Dragons, if not a mixture of the two. They were enjoying their usual lives, when all of a sudden..._

_*"CRASH!"*_

_*"CRASH!"*_

_All of the nearby Dragons looked to see masses of energy in the form of two large crystals, one being red with a green glow in the center, and the other being white with a blue glow in the same place._

**"Two crystallized eggs fell from the sky without any warning, both housing Dragons within, and all their fellow kin could do was place them in a nest after they identified them as such."**

_The two eggs were brought to various nests, but unlike the normal eggs made of similar material to a Dragon's scales, they intentionally rolled out each time due to what was likely discomfort. When this became clear, a special nest was made for them, one they finally stayed it._

_After a week of being in their nest, both eggs rolled out once again, but this time it wasn't due to discomfort. When the Dragons noticed them leave, they saw each egg jump a few times, revealing they were ready to hatch._

_One hour passed before the crystallized eggs finally began to crack, revealing the two Dragons within._

_The one in the red egg had possessed the brightest red color any Dragon had ever seen on his scales, looking more like a Western Dragon, but having scales on places such as his wings like an Eastern Dragon usually did. His eyes were green, and a few gold horns could be seen on his body, with powerful flames burning off his form that somehow managed to scare his fellow kin that used it themselves._

**"The first of these eggs hatched into Y Ddraig Goch, the Red Dragon of Wales, who was born with flames so powerful? They could even stick to stone. Eventually, he became so powerful that he was named the Red Dragon Emperor."**

_The one in the white egg had white so pure that they seemed impossible to dirty, looking more like an Eastern Dragon, but only through the fur all across her body since she had the wings more that Western Dragons usually possessed. Her eyes were blue, also sporting the golden horns, but emitted some kind of venomous aura based on how the nearby Dragons felt a sudden burn across their skin._

**"The second egg hatched into Albion Gwiber, the White Dragon of England, who was born with venom so intense? Her aura itself was considered toxic. Eventually, she too became powerful and was named the White Dragon Empress."**

_Years went by, and the two Dragons quickly grew up to be powerful and strong, eventually discovering more of their natural powers, before they finally could only train by having friendly spars with one another._

_Ages went by until the time of the Dissension War finally came, and while it took a while before they showed any interest in it? They ultimately chose to fight on the Christian Pantheon's side._

**"Eventually, the Dissension War began, and they ultimately chose to fight on our side. Some members in the other Mythologies had measures prepared to counter Elohim and my father... only for them to completely razed through. It was then they gained an even greater name, referencing how they were able to transcend both at will, being known from then on as the Heavenly Dragons."**

_Both of them released a powerful roar before they unleashed their signature elements, causing a huge explosion to envelop the battlefield._

* * *

As Valiana finished her story, Issei's jaw was seen hanging wide open before he looked at his right arm, shocked to learn what lived inside of it.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"Eventually, Ddraig will try to talk to you, but it may take a while since you only just awakened your Longinus. Especially since you there's no way you could have until today." Adam mentioned.

"I couldn't? Why?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because of how Zariska stole the Divine Dividing from its last user before you were born, which is how the previous Boosted Gear wielder met their end. We aren't sure how aside from them being siblings... but both Longinus are only able to work when each has a wielder." Adam revealed.

Issei's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Wait, seriously?" He asked.

"Your father's telling you the truth. On the way to Kuroka's, he asked Chiemi for details, and then realized that you might have the Boosted Gear from them. Since no one had seen where the Divine Dividing had gone since then? It made him realize it must have been one of the stolen Sacred Gears, so he told me to trust you and Valiana would end up finding it, as there's a strong history of those who wield these two Longinus being close in some manner." Lucifer explained.

"So, you mean Adam's plan was for us to reach the basement and use our friendship on a bet that I'd inherit Albion's power?" Valiana realized, her eyes wide in shock.

"That's right. It was a gamble, but usually when Adam makes a plan, it ends up working as he predicts it. Like usual, that gamble paid off." Lucifer confirmed.

Adam chuckled as he gave a bashful blush.

"Lucifer, I may have been the Christian Pantheon's tactician in the Dissension War, but I'm not _that_ good." He replied, trying to sound humble.

'I think other factors would disagree...' Issei thought as he looked to the side, recalling their recent battle.

After he said that, everyone heard a loud yawn.

"Mommy... daddy... I sleepy..." He mumbled tiredly, both eyes closed as he began to wobble.

Eve smiled and picked him up.

"I'll take the kids home, they're likely all exhausted by now." She suggested.

"No way, I'm not... tired at..." Issei replied.

He suddenly yawned himself, instantly losing the argument as Gabriel and Lilith picked up their respective daughters the same way. Raynare chuckled and picked up Yuuma for a piggyback ride before grabbing the still unconscious Uncinda.

"My sister and I should probably get back as well. Aside from reporting to our father, we need to figure out how to explain all of this to Uncinda once she finally wakes up." Raynare stated.

"We understand, and thank you both for helping us." Touji smiled.

"Feel free to say hi if any of you ever need to take a visit to Paradise." Raynare replied, flashing a sideways peace sign by her face.

Upon saying those words, the trio of Fallen disappeared through a magic circle.

"I'll take Xenovia and Saji home." Touji offered.

"And I'll get Rias, Ravel, and Sona to where they're staying." Lucifer decided.

Watching them take everyone home, Adam looked over everyone they saved.

"Don't worry everyone, I have every intent to help you all through what happened, but before I do that..." He promised.

Adam paused to bring out what had been hidden by the defeated SG users among Zariska and Kaiser's ranks.

A stick-figure made from a magical material, or more specifically? It was a specially made kind of Homunculus that could be given Human form in a way he had yet to figure out.

"Can any of you tell me what Zariska was trying to use these for?" Adam inquired.

He still had too little information to form a solid theory, but it was clear to him that she had been planning something with Kaiser's aid, since he and his Vortex Bunch once tried to take over Japan in the distance past.

Their operation of smuggling Sacred Gears? Either it was just a cover to hide their plans with Asia, or worse... just the lesser of two evils.

* * *

Exiting the magic circle, Zariska and Kaiser walked into some dark and dreary area.

"Alright, we've made it back. Get back to managing your cell while I report to the others." She ordered.

"Right." Kaiser nodded.

He walked off, leaving Zariska by herself as she walked to a certain room, opening the door to see five others hidden in shadows. Upon seeing her enter, one of them looked at her.

The one in question was revealed to be a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape, having long brown hair that went to his hips and many bangs that covered his right eye.

"So, you're back. How did it go?" Shalba inquired.

"Well, I have good news... _and_ bad news." Zariska admitted.

Standing up in response, a man with black hair that was tied in a small ponytail, point ears, eerily pale skin, and violet eyes looked in her direction. His attire consisted of black clothes covered in dark red belts, with a cape similar to Shalba's.

"Then start by telling us what parts of the plan went wrong." Creuserey asked.

"Uh... I lost the Divine Dividing, and worse? I found the Boosted Gear's wielder and failed to claim it... while also losing all our captured Sacred Gears and Homunculus soldiers." She confessed.

One of the other figures clicked their teeth before spitting at the ground.

"Do you have any idea how much I spent getting those made? Worse, those were all prototypes, so I'll never be able to get them replaced since you couldn't bring any of them back!" He screamed in anger, revealing a loud and high-pitched voice.

He was about to stomp over, only for someone to put a hand on his shoulder.

Looking behind her, she saw a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure and tan skin. Her long brunette hair was tied into a bun, and her eyes were a blue-grey color, wearing an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Now, now. She said there was also good news. Remember, we told her it was a loss we could afford." Katerea reassured him.

"Yeah, now stop complaining... too much noise." Another woman replied, her voice sounding low-pitched and tired.

As her partner huffed and crossed her arms, Zariska cleared her throat.

"Right, for the good news? Lucifer was part of the group that cost us the Sacred Gears we collected, but neither him or his allies figured out our _real_ plan." She continued.

"Oh, so are you saying that blonde girl was able to-" Shalba inquired.

"Why don't you all take a look?" Zariska suggested, smirking at him.

Leading them to a certain room, Zariska opened the door and when everyone looked to see what was inside...

*"ROAR!"*

All of them stared in surprise before they all gave confident smirks.

"Did I miss something good?"

Turning around, everyone's eyes widened as they saw their leader walk into view. He was a middle-aged man that looked about 40, with dark silver hair and hazel eyes, wearing a kind of robe with armor attached.

"Rizevim? But I thought your plans meant you wouldn't be back until next week?" Zariska said in surprise.

"I finished early thanks to some good fortune, and it looks like you had the same luck... despite the one setback." He answered, chuckling slightly.

She gave him a deadpan look.

"Like we've all told you before, your jokes are _not_ funny." Zariska reminded him, shaking her head.

He shrugged in reply.

"Whatever. After all, what matters is we're close to achieving our master plan, and once it's finished? Not even the combined strength of the soon to be former Maou will be able to stop it!" Rizevim replied, giving a toothy grin.

A wicked cackle left his mouth, leading his fellow co-leaders to give dark grins at their most recent success.

While our heroes may have won the battle? The war was far from over.

* * *

**That's one way to go out in a flash, literally! *giggles* Well, now you know the big secret with Asia, which is that she's not only wielding the Sephiroth Graal instead of Twilight Healing... but was artificially made using Jesus' DNA to boost her chances of becoming its wielder! I wanted someone to have Elohim's light powers besides himself, and this was the best way I could think of.**

**Then we have Zariska being revealed as the Satan of the Old Maou Faction, or Anti-Maou Faction in this story, since the Maou aren't the tyrants that canon implied they were when alive. Since it won't be mentioned on-screen after this? When Valiana shook her head in response to Issei asking if she was from the Satan Clan, this is because all of them use their surnames as titles in the same way Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium do in canon.**

**My favorite part of this chapter? Thanks to showing how Georg discovered he had the Dimension Lost, and planning where all the Longinus would go ahead of time... I finally got to show a little about the Demons! Some of what I showed is familiar, but the rest was new, especially the fact Mephisto Pheles is with them instead of Devils in this version.**

**I'll withhold the rest of the info about the Demons for the next arc, but I can say for the veteran readers they won't be like they were before, as I've since realized they were too similar to the Fallen Angels in a few areas. Even Cassiel and her daughter were too much like Azazel and the other child characters with their personality traits, which kind of removed the uniqueness they were meant to have from being separate from Devils.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	7. A New Era Begins

**Last chapter was pretty explosive with all the reveals that came to light, almost like it was a stick of dynamite. *giggles* Anyways... welcome to the final chapter of the second arc! Since the action has ended, and last chapter was also an aftermath, this one is a breather to set up the next arc. Also, for all the veteran readers? This chapter is also partially based on a chapter from the first version's Third Season!**

**Before I get any further, there's one scene that may feel a little awkward, but... it's because I realized there was a goof I made with Ravel in Chapter 3, which this scene is meant to help correct. What's being fixed up isn't anything major, so no worries in that area, but I'll let the chapter say what it is due to it being something I'd give away if I even hinted it here, not to mention it somewhat relates to Valiana's character growth.**

**Now, back to the start notes? Even though it won't actually show until next arc, Issei will finally start updating his skill set beyond simple martial arts and his Meteor Shot, so anyone who felt he was lagging behind? Worry no longer. His skills will have some links to his canon abilities, like how his Meteor Shot is a fiery version of his Dragon Shot, but there's some original tricks he'll also gain.**

**This is also considered a special chapter, because today... is also my birthday! *chuckles* Yeah, I had to say it, as it's kind of my personal tradition to post a chapter on my birthday, but there's another reason that I can't really say here. The chapter itself will be the one that does this. Now, getting back on track? I'd like to thank everyone that's shown their support for these first two acts, it makes me confident of this version's success.**

**Taking all that support and this being my birthday into account... I'm going to ask something that I never have before. If you have the time when reading this story, please leave a review. After having to restart this story twice, I have a long road before I regain my former confidence from the first version, so hearing how you enjoy this story would really help. You don't have to, but I would appreciate it.**

**OK, with all of that out of the way? Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 7 - A New Era Begins]**

A few days had passed since the defeat of Zariska and Kaiser, and the rescue of Asia and all of the Sacred Gear users they had killed. Now, on the afternoon of April 8th, Kuoh City was no longer being threatened by them or the Fragmented they had drawn towards the city.

Having finally gone through all the rescued Sacred Gear users, Adam decided which races were best suited to help each individual, while also knowing who should stay on Earth to be trained at his gym due to family or other reasons. Knowing he had worked hard, Cleria and Masaomi had offered transport everyone who'd be leaving Kuoh to go train in Heaven, Hell, Paradise, and the Underworld.

For those who stayed in Kuoh, they were quickly brought into the inner circle of the Seven Stars Gym, where Adam was currently making an announcement to the members of the Supernatural Wing.

"This is only temporary, but to accommodate the ages of everyone we rescued? The minimum age to be a member in this side of the gym has been changed to 4 years old." He announced.

This caused some of the members before him to show surprise.

"Wait, really?" Issei asked.

"It's the best solution we have. Most children discover they have Sacred Gears around the age of 5, but now we have a small handful of 4-year olds among us. Having them all wait up to an entire year may do more harm than good in the long run." Adam explained.

Saji nodded his head, looking at the ground.

"I remember how stressful it was when I first awakened my powers, and how my parents reacted to it... that's nothing compared to how everyone here was either dead, if not simply hypnotized like those five over there." He mentioned.

Ruruko and the others who fought him, Sona, and Ravel all briefly flinched at that reminder. In response, Adam looked at Saji and Sona.

"Speaking of which? I'd like the two of you to be the ones who help Tsubasa, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, and Ruruko, as the both of you have seen their powers best as a result of fighting them directly." He requested.

"Understood." Both replied.

Ravel was surprised by that.

"Hold on. I was fighting them as well, so why am I not being asked to help with their training?" She questioned.

Adam sighed, looking at her with a look that made her nervous.

"Let me ask you a question in response to your own... why did claim you were two years older than you actually are?" He inquired.

Her face widened in horror, sweating bullets with a closed mouth.

"Wait, what?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Ravel is only 4-" Valiana explained.

After saying that, it only just hit her that she shouldn't have been in the same school year as Rias, Sona, and herself.

"Eh!?" She exclaimed.

"Cleria made sure to send me all of your files once you joined the gym, and that's when I noticed your true date of birth, rather than the one on the forged ID you showed my staff." Adam revealed.

"Eh... heh, heh, heh..." Ravel laughed awkwardly, looking away from everyone.

Adam placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping his eyes closed as he did.

"It isn't good to lie about your age in the Human world, so you're lucky that I'm willing to push that fact aside and let you stay in my gym under the new conditions. However, at the same time? This also means Cleria has had to withdraw you from school, since you're still too old to even be in Kindergarten." He stated, some regret present in his voice.

Ravel's eyes briefly widened, but soon closed them and lowered her head slightly in acceptance.

"I... I understand..." She replied.

Valiana was confused by her reaction.

"Now, the last thing I have to do? Let me introduce all of our newest members who are here simply because my lower age requirement means they're able to join us now." Adam smiled, opening one eye as he did.

At that moment, Miku was seen speeding in before she jumped towards her two older siblings, nearly knocking them into the ground in a group hug.

"Issei! Chiemi! I'm finally here, I'm finally here!" She cheered.

"Saw that coming." Issei chuckled, petting his sister's head.

Shirone walked in, giving a deadpan look at her best friend's over-dramatic introduction.

"Do that to me, and I'll bite you." Shirone warned.

Miku flinched before replying with a nervous laugh, right as someone slid down the railings, who was revealed to be a girl with black hair that became a silvery color near the bottom/tips.

"Hey there athletes of the Seven Stars Gym!" She greeted, waving her left hand in an excited manner.

"Those hair colors... are you-" Valiana asked, recognizing them.

Immediately noticing her, the twin-haired girl gasped happily and hugged Valiana around her waist, making her eyes lower to look at her.

"Mom and dad have told me about you, but I've really wanted to meet you since I heard you moved here!" She exclaimed happily.

And that confirmed Valiana's question before she even asked it.

"You're definitely Cleria and Masaomi's daughter." She realized.

"Cecilia Belial, current Heiress of the Belial Clan, at your service!" Cecilia confirmed, saluting her in response.

Everyone blinked at that, aside from Miku who giggled, and Shirone who simply gave her a deadpan stare.

"Don't do that." Shirone bluntly stated.

"Ouch, that was harsh..." Cecilia chuckled.

If there was one thought everyone shared that morning? It was that this had been an interesting way to start the day.

* * *

Later that night, Valiana could be seen walking home as the setting sun began to disappear over the horizon.

"Valiana, wait up!"

"Hmm?" She blinked.

Looking behind her, Valiana saw Rias, Sona, and Ravel (who still looked down) behind her, with all of them holding sleeping bags in their arms.

"One second." Valiana requested, holding a finger up.

She rubbed her eyes so she could verify what she saw.

"Uh... is there a reason all of you are holding those big... blankets, I think?" Valiana asked in confusion.

"You have no idea what a sleepover is, do you?" Sona asked.

"No, I've had a sleepover. I'm just..." Valiana answered.

It took her a few minutes before she managed to register what she assumed were blankets had really been sleeping bags.

"Oh, so that's why they look like bed covers." She realized.

"Not sure what context you had for your replies, but... we wanted to do this on the night of our first school day and never got to. It felt like a good time since Ravel's still a bit down after what happen-" Rias answered.

Sona covered her mouth, but it was too late as Ravel lowered her head, making Rias give an awkward laugh.

"My bad." She realized.

"I'm going to agree to this just because this is awkward, and I'd like to go inside now." Valiana replied, blinking as she felt a bead of sweat slide down her left cheek.

"Smart call there." Sona agreed.

Walking inside her house, Lilith could be seen readying some dinner as she saw them walk in.

"Is there a story here?" She inquired.

"Something about an unexpected sleepover that was intended for three days ago, but never happened." Valiana answered.

Lilith nodded and pointed at her daughter in understanding, right as Fenrir walked up to the girls, making Ravel jump in reply.

"Relax, that's just Fenrir." Lilith reassured her.

"Wait, that story's true?" Rias said in surprise.

"You bet it is. Loki sent him to stir up trouble by trying to kill my husband, but then I found his size and loyalty was due a magic spell... something totally in character for that nut job of a God, and broke the spell. Fenrir was so grateful over me freeing him that he became part of the family." Lilith confirmed, sharing the story.

Sona blinked a bit.

"I kind of expected a longer story, but they do say some legends exaggerate over time." She remarked.

"True, though I can say that isn't the case for the story of how he killed Jormungandr." Lilith replied.

That made Sona go silent.

"Well, now that we have some extra mouths to feed, I'm gonna need more time to finish dinner. Think you can all wait in Valiana's room?" Lilith requested.

"Sure." Rias nodded.

"Yep." Ravel replied.

"Not a problem." Sona confirmed.

Right at that moment, Lucifer began walking into the room, making Valiana and Lilith's eyes widen.

"Hey girls, I'm-" Lucifer greeted.

He suddenly saw darkness block off the door, leaving only his head visible as he blinked.

"Uh... OK? Strange way of saying hello?" He said, though more like a question.

"Lucifer! Ook-Lay at Ias-Ray!" Lilith whispered loudly through her teeth, her eyes glancing to a certain brunette in the room.

"Ice ray? Did Adam show you a new invention of-"

Lucifer then noticed Rias, making his eyes widen.

"Oh! Rias, didn't know you were here." He exclaimed, moving something behind his back as Fenrir felt a magic circle drop it before him.

Smelling it, he used his tail like a hand to pull it away before said Devil Heiress could see it.

"Eh... hello Uncle Lucifer, why are you acting so weird?" Rias asked, raising an eye.

"Nothing weird. You don't visit me enough to know, I mean... you have habits you do in private. You know, like how Devil girls around your age start-" He replied.

"Whoa, no! Lucifer? Don't say that, ever." Lilith warned.

He cleared his throat, nodding his head, while Rias just gave an uncomfortable stare.

"Come on, let's leave here and go into your room now." She suggested, looking at Valiana.

"I agree." Valiana replied.

All four of them left the room, making Lilith dispel the darkness as she and Lucifer let out sighs of relief as Fenrir returned and dropped the box in front of him.

"OK, new rule. Anyone that visits our house _must_ tell us ahead of time." He decided.

Lilith nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inside her room's bathroom, Valiana could be seen as she pulled off her shirt and threw it in her laundry hamper, revealing a light blue bra and panties. Looking at the former, she blinked a few times at the undergarment her mother just recently told her to wear.

"I still don't get what this is, or why I need it?" Valiana asked herself, which was understandable for someone her age.

Pulling a violet nightgown over her head, she walked out of the bathroom to see everyone in their own respective PJs.

"Question, do I sleep in my bed because this is my room, or..." Valiana asked.

"I think the host can do that as long as they're in their rooms, otherwise no, so that would be a yes in this case." Sona replied, thinking for a moment.

Valiana simply shrugged and sat on her bed.

"Don't have much, so... I guess you guys help me figure out what to do? Especially since my first sleepover wasn't all girls." She replied.

"How about makeovers?" Rias suggested.

"No, I hate stuff like that." Valiana denied.

Rias showed surprise, having no idea she was such a tomboy after wearing that dress during her coronation... until she recalled how Lilith dressed during most events.

'I really need to pay more attention.' She realized.

Sona briefly paused to think of her own suggestion.

"Maybe it would be better if we all confessed a harmless secret we have, something like... if a celebrity admitted to thinking frogs were cute." She suggested.

Valiana paled at that.

"A-Absolutely not!" She denied, laughing nervously.

That caught everyone's attention, making her sweat.

"Why are all of you looking at me that way? There's nothing to see here... except my face, and related." Valiana asked, trying to change the subject.

"Is something bothering you? You've been acting weird ever since we first reunited in class." Rias inquired.

"No, you're being weird!" Valiana retorted.

She quickly covered her mouth, realizing she basically told them yes with that response. This was especially evident by Ravel finally shifting her expression to only show her focused on her odd reaction.

"Valiana..." Ravel stated, giving her a deadpan look.

"Nope." She denied.

"Valiana, talk." Sona ordered.

"That ain't happening." She refused.

"Please, just-" Rias requested.

Valiana finally had enough and screamed loudly, enough that both her parents heard it and nearly fell over in shock, prompting Lucifer to sneak towards her room and spy on them from the shadows.

**[****Sword Art Online: In Your Past****]**

Panting a bit, she pulled her covers over her head and began shaking, tears in her eyes.

"Stop it... please, stop it..." Valiana begged.

And with those words, the three realized they had pushed a bit too hard, with Sona and Ravel pushing Rias on the back slightly. She looked at them with a betrayed face, only to sigh as she realized it was only fair due to her reply being the one that made her scream.

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down, it's OK. You don't have to talk if you're really that-" Rias tried reassuring her.

"I'm weird... and I know that." Valiana replied, sniffling.

Lucifer just watched at that, realizing that this was something he had to let his daughter overcome by herself.

'You can do this. You did it when you spoke with Issei that night, and you can do it again.' Lucifer thought.

Rias pulled her face into view, seeing her crying.

"What? Weird, what are you talking about?" Rias questioned, more confused by the question than shocked to see Valiana crying.

"Don't act like you don't know already..." She replied.

Rias looked at her in confusion, though she felt a nag.

"I've rarely ever been around to see you. Heck, until recently? I didn't know Cleria or Cecilia were my honorary aunt and cousin respectively. All I've ever done is do what was expected of me and what I expected as the Princess of Hell... nothing more." Valiana began.

Hearing that, all three of the stared in surprise, even Sona's usual collected aura had dropped from the weight of those words.

"My parents themselves even knew something about me didn't feel right, and I had no idea because they couldn't tell me. Not wouldn't, _couldn't_! It didn't hit me until a few days ago when I met Issei... and he beat me despite everything I knew and thought." She continued.

'That's how it happened? Issei just exploited that?' Ravel thought in surprise.

"Finally, I've gotten the message, but only the people I've met here know the me that's changing. How am I supposed to act to those who knew me before that? Tell me!?" Valiana demanded, her eyes showing she was mad and sad.

All three froze at that.

"It would be nice to solve all my problems and change all this in an instant, but I can't do that nor can anyone fix them for me! Not my parents or even my grandpa! While the people on Earth might think they're deities, they aren't omnipotent, nor are they truly gods! So, I ask you again... tell me how I'm supposed to act around the people that know who I was before?" Valiana asked, her anger fading as she cried.

She pulled her covers back over her, leaving the three to stare at her.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

There was quiet for a moment, which left Lucifer worried... until he heard Rias start to laugh, making Valiana pull the curtains up as she was about to give her an angry look for laughing at her.

However, to her surprise? Rias' laughter was accompanied by crying. If anything, she was laughing at _herself_.

Sona let out a sigh, almost sounding relieved, making Valiana look at her in response.

Ravel's troubled expression returned, but now a smile accompanied it, as if there was finally something that made the impact feel less painful than when she got the news from Adam.

"Huh? Guys, what are... what's going on here." Valiana questioned, understandably confused.

"Sorry Valiana, it's just..." Rias replied.

She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing, which include a deep inhale.

"You honestly think you're the only Devil Heir with problems?" She questioned.

Valiana's eyes widened.

"W-What are you..." Valiana questioned, feeling her eyes shake.

"Girls, I think we know what this sleepover's first activity is. We need to confess our biggest secrets just like Valiana has." Ravel decided.

They all nodded, right as Ravel took a deep breath, deciding she should start due to suggesting the idea.

"The only reason I tried skipping ahead like I did was... because I'm trying to live up to my family name. Ever since the time of the Rating Games... My mom? My uncles? My grandparents? They've all been highly ranked, especially my mom, who was second only to Diehauser before they both retired." She confessed.

Rias and Sona's eyes widened, while Valiana just stared in shock.

"When I fully understood that... it hit me what I had to live up to, and I felt the only way I could really show that at my age was to look like I had managed to be advanced for my age. Too bad in Japan, that's a lot harder to achieve, so I had to lie about my age." Ravel continued.

"Couldn't you just let your mom know about this?" Valiana asked.

"I'm sure she'd understand, but... I'm just too afraid of the possibility that while I'm sure she'd understand? She might hide how disappointed she is in me." Ravel admitted, lowering her head in shame.

Rias sighed and decided to go next.

"I ran away from home." She admitted.

"You did what now!?" Valiana exclaimed.

Rias gave an awkward laugh in reply, while Lucifer just stared in shock at what he heard.

"Valiana, isn't your mother firm when it comes to your studies?" She inquired.

"She is, but I've never had any trouble with it. I know she's just looking out for me and making sure I know everything I need to." Valiana answered.

Lowering her head, Rias gave an ashamed look.

"I have similar studies since the Bael Clan is for the 72 Pillars what the Lucifer Clan is for the Maou... however, unlike you? I couldn't handle them. When things got tough, I just left and came here because with how I love Japanese culture, I felt it would be the easy route." She confessed.

Her eyes closed as she remembered the battle from the other day.

"Boy was I stupid... my mom likely only let me leave because she knew I'd learn the hard way, but now I'm too much of a coward to go home and admit she was right." Rias quietly said.

"Rias..." Valiana breathed, a sad look in her eyes.

Sona paused for a moment, lowering her head enough that her hair covered her eyes.

"I've... completely avoided my sister and told her to stay away from me." She said.

This time, only Ravel and Rias showed surprise, as Valiana's lack of siblings made it harder for her to understand Sona and Serafall's relationship.

"Sona, what did you do?" Rias asked, wondering what she could have said to her older sibling.

"Well, around the time I was 4, the relationship I had with my sister was closer. However, I decided to start taking things more seriously by then. My sister being, well... my sister? She didn't take it well, and felt that I wasn't acting like myself, which led to me taking things to far and... basically saying she was never my sister if she only cared about me that way." She confessed.

Lucifer winced at that, realizing that was the last thing anyone should say to their family.

'Not that I can't blame Serafall for over smothering her, but... that was cruel.' He thought.

Sona sighed and turned her head.

"Just to add to that sting? You introduced me as a temporary Heiress until my sister had a child, but... truth be told? She's already had one for three years." She admitted.

"Whoa..." Valiana replied, having no other words.

"Yeah, and by now? I'm sure my niece is aware of my existance. I don't even know her name, so am I supposed to do if she asks my sister about meeting with me? What will she be able to do when... I can't even bother to apologize to her?" Sona replied.

Hearing that, Valiana suddenly started to notice how she and Saji managed to get along like they did. It was almost as if... she saw who she could have been had the fight with her sister been avoided.

"I can't believe this. All this time... you've had your own problems, and I had no idea." Valiana said to herself.

"Everyone has some kind of problem, not everyone's willing to admit it. Even us Devil Heirs." Ravel remarked.

"We can feel like we have to grow up fast, forgetting we're still kids." Rias agreed.

"The irony? Out of all four of us, you're the only one that's been trying to overcome those issues, while we've just been hiding them all. Guess the three of us are hypocrites, huh?" Sona mentioned, shaking her head slightly.

Lucifer smiled at them admitting that, right as he noticed what time it was.

Hearing that, Valiana felt another weight, albeit a more recent one that she only had for a short time, lift of her shoulders. Looking at the three before her... she pulled the covers off and took a deep breath.

"Isn't... isn't admitting it the first step in doing just that?" She asked.

That made all three of them look at her.

**[****Love Live: Muse's no Hajimari****]**

Noticing their stares, Valiana became a little nervous, but swallowed as if to pull it away and looked forward with a sweaty face.

"You know, the first step is always the hardest? You didn't have to tell me anything... though you did, just to help me feel better because I thought the me you know now was something you'd be ashamed of." Valiana explained.

"What, we..." Ravel replied.

She paused, realizing she was right, and right as that happened? Lilith could be seen walking into the room.

"All stopped running from the truth, simply because you were willing to share it." She finished.

Everyone saw her.

"Lucifer and I had our own fair share of them in our time. However, having regrets or making mistakes is something to run or hide from, because accepting your troubles... is how we grow stronger." Lilith stated.

"No way, you too?" Sona said in surprise.

She giggled a bit, leaving Sona shocked.

"Then maybe, if I'm already striving to do that... all of us should grow together." Valiana decided.

Everyone looked at her.

"The power of the Divine Dividing is now in my hands, and that's another weight I'll have to carry. I'm sure you can all grow stronger too. Rias, you can become the best Bael Heir in your own way. Ravel, you can shine in a way all of your own. And Sona, you and your sister can make amends... because I think Saji will be to you what Issei became for me." Valiana encouraged as she held a handout.

Hearing that, Lilith put her hands on Rias and Ravel's shoulders, then looked at Sona.

With that, all of them smiled before putting their hands on Valiana's, sealing the deal.

'I think these four will grow into amazing Devils.' Lilith thought.

She walked out of the room, certain that she had witnessed a good sign for the potential of the Devils of Valiana's generation, even if it was merely a strong feeling in her gut.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

Lucifer quickly took her place, knocking on the door to get the girls' attention.

"Valiana, just thought I'd let you know that it's midnight now?" He mentioned.

Her eyes widened at that.

"Excuse me for a moment." Valiana requested.

She walked to her father, who gave her the box.

"Rias?" Valiana smiled.

She held out the box, which had been wrapped like a present, making Rias' eyes widen.

"Happy birthday!" She cheered.

"Really? For me?" Rias asked.

Ravel and Sona blinked before laughing slightly, now understanding why Lucifer and Lilith had been acting so strangely when the former walked into view.

Handing the present to her, Rias quickly ripped off the paper before opening it, revealing a small spherical bat inside. The moment she saw it, she gasped.

"T-This is... is it my-" Rias asked.

Valiana rubbed her nose slightly.

"Since my birthday is tomorrow, and you'd be waiting until the 15th to get your Familiar... I asked my dad to pick yours up after he went to ask about mine." She replied, a bashful blush on her face.

Rias quickly hugged her, making Valiana smile as Rias' Familiar flew circles around them.

* * *

As sunrise began approaching, the sight of Valiana and Issei sleeping in their beds could be seen... followed by a glow.

Specifically, a glow on their left and right hands respectively.

**("Finally, this meeting has been delayed long enough."(**

Feeling his eyes shoot open, Issei saw himself in what looked to be a field of flames, making him scream as he looked around. However, that quickly ended when a green glow appeared before him in the shape of a large eye.

"W-What the!?" Issei questioned, feeling himself shaking.

**("Calm down, your life isn't in danger. I'm merely here to talk since you're the partner I'll now be fighting with in the days to come.")**

Hearing that, Issei suddenly stopped shaking as his eyes widened.

"Wait a second... a field of flames? A giant green eye? You calling me partner? Does that mean you're..." He asked, even though he was sure of the answer.

Slamming against the ground came two clawed feet, revealing a red Dragon that so big, Issei was two feet smaller than his fingernails. Looking into his eyes, Issei knew.

"It's you, you're the one Valiana told me about... Y Ddraig Goch!" He exclaimed.

**("I prefer to simply be called Ddraig out of convenience, but you are correct, Issei Hyoudou.")** Ddraig verified, moving his head closer to his partner.

Upon looking into the giant green orb of the Heavenly Dragon, Issei found himself speechless.

**_*"STATIC!"*_**

Meanwhile, in Valiana's mind, she went through the same thing.

She stood in a white realm, but rather than clouds of poison? It was more like a realm of water and foam to fit her respective Dragon's appearance being closer to the Eastern Dragons, which had a closer association to water.

As she gazed into the blue orb that was Albion Gwiber's eye, or Albion as she preferred to be called, she finally found the words she was looking for.

"Uh... nice to meet you then, Albion." She greeted.

**("Forgive the late introduction on my end. Ddraig was already awake beforehand, but being without a host for 10 years left me groggy. Imagine my surprise over my new host being the daughter of Lucifer, though I suppose that's no stranger than my brother being born in a child of Eve's.")** Albion greeted in return.

Valiana gave a slight giggle as her reply.

"That's because of Adam, he made a bet on me becoming your wielder as part of a plan to stop the one who murdered your previous host." She mentioned.

Albion nodded, having already been told of such.

**("He always knew how to make complex plans that were simple enough for others to understand, so I can believe that.")** Albion replied.

Valiana looked at her in surprise.

**("Why is that surprising? I did fight alongside him and the others of your faction two millennia ago, so the fact I knowing who he and your parents are isn't that strange.")** She mentioned.

"Oh, that's right." Valiana recalled.

**_*"STATIC!"*_**

Before Valiana knew it, the fiery realm Ddraig was in invaded half of hers, causing the Red Dragon Emperor and Issei to appear besides Albion and herself respectively.

"Issei!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Valiana!? How'd you get here?" He asked.

Ddraig chuckled at the two, only to stop when Albion lightly hit him in the face with her wing, taking that as a sign he was overdoing it.

**("Anyways, for now? Consider this our way of saying high. There isn't exactly much for us to do right now.")** Ddraig stated.

**("We do hope you'll talk to us, and we don't mean here in your minds.")** Albion requested.

Before they could ask what they meant by that, both of them suddenly found themselves awake in their respective rooms, with Valiana in particular panting as she awoke from her fairly intense dream of sorts.

"Dang it, why'd I have to wake up right then? Now I have no idea how I'm supposed to talk to her." She sighed.

**("I'm over here.")** Albion replied.

She jumped up before looking around.

**("Oh dear... could you look at your left hand, please?")** She sighed, shaking her head.

"Eh?" Valiana blinked, doing just that.

The back of her left hand released a blue glow like the gem of the Divine Dividing, which served as Albion's link to Valiana.

**("Let's work together from now on, Valiana Lucifer.")** Albion stated.

As she and Issei gave the same expression, someone was seen outside.

Floating in front of the moon, the silhouette of someone hidden by the moonlight could be seen, with the only clue to who they were being a feminine figure that confirmed it was a woman.

But not just any female. It was the same person who would be on the rooftop of Kuoh Academy once they began their first day as High School Seniors.

"So, these are the 100th wielders. The current Red Dragon is one who holds great possibility, and the current White Dragon is one that holds natural talent, while both being the children of legendary figures." She stated.

Turning to face the moon directly, the shadow over her silhouette faded as the light shone on it, revealing her identity.

Her black hair was long, silky, and looked divine enough to belong to a Goddess as it reached down to her waist. She had eyes of an ash gray color, which barely reflected any light in them, and had slitted reptilian pupils that matched those of Ddraig and Albion's eyes. She was incredibly tall, and had a curvaceous figure that seemed to be a living example of perfection due to lacking any traces of fat. She even had the same waist and hip sizes as Lilith and Eve, but her behemoth breasts were a little smaller than theirs.

Her choice of attire consisted of a revealing Gothic Lolita outfit with purple, white, and black as the 3 main colors. The three areas that best showed this was the top that left her shoulders bare, the front that showed some of her impressive cleavage, and the bottom where one could see her legs with large black sock-like stockings and black boots.

"I can see it, these two will bring great change to this world." She said to herself.

Holding her hand out, a magic circle appeared before vanishing, appearing on the hands of Valiana and Issei their Dragons didn't inhabit.

"Let's hope they'll keep an eye on you two, until you're ready to know the full truth of the weight you now bear." She said optimistically.

Flying into the sky, she raced towards Heaven.

* * *

Elohim found himself in a strange dark area, confused to his surroundings due to having been in Heaven from what he could last recall, and scared due to where he was now.

"What's going on... where am I?" He questioned.

"This era is our time!" A dark voice announced.

Suddenly, he looked up as the dark area morphed to resemble a darkened area of land on Earth, scaring him even more.

"No... this can't be real, can it?" Elohim asked.

His answer came as dark mist covered the area.

*"STOMP!"*

Feeling the shock wave, he turned around... only for his body to be frozen by some kind of magic that surrounded him like a glowing outline.

Suddenly, he was forced to turn, making his eyes shrink as he saw the shapes of various unknown beings he couldn't identity.

"Oh god..." He breathed.

A few humanoid shapes soon walked in the front, but only one could be seen, that being Zariska's.

He wanted to scream, but his voice didn't project, and as all of the shadowy creatures neared him?

"We'll never give up!" Valiana announced.

The darkness faded, being replaced by light as only the shadowy humanoids remained. Elohim turned around, seeing his granddaughter as an 18-year old, wielding the Divine Dividing on her left hand.

'Hold on! That's-' Elohim gasped, feeling his eyes shake.

"All together!" Issei announced.

He turned to see Eve's oldest child, holding up the Boosted Gear into the air. Right as that occurred, the image of him and Valiana being enveloped in red and white light could be seen before they shot forward, with the present-day version of their friends being shown alongside many silhouettes.

Watching in awe, they all retaliated against Zariska and the other unknowns, even as the same shadowy being from Issei's dream appeared and unleashed its horrifying roar.

"This is..." He breathed as he understood the sights before him.

The scene quickly changed to show Valiana and Issei in Kuoh City.

"As long as you're by my side... I know there's nothing I can't do!" Valiana exclaimed, smiling with misty eyes.

Finally, the scene switched to two people he didn't recognize.

That's when he saw the roof of his bedroom, his eyes widen.

"I don't believe this... that dream, it was the same horrible feeling I've had for a while, but now it's changed. The question is... how?" Elohim realized.

"Because until now, a vital piece had been missing." A female voice answered.

Recognizing that voice, Elohim turned to see the same black-haired girl that had been watching Issei and Valiana earlier, surprising him at the sight of what was an old friend.

"Ophis..." He breathed.

"Good to see you Elohim, it's been too long." Ophis greeted, giving him a light wave.

She descended onto the floor, giving the First Angel some time to regain his bearings, which took about 5 minutes.

"I... I didn't expect you to visit like this, though what do you mean by missing piece?" Elohim inquired, still shocked.

"Your dream told you." Ophis replied.

He blinked a few times, leaving the black-haired woman to playfully smile at him before tapping his nose.

"Didn't your granddaughter have something new?" She mentioned.

Elohim gasped as he recalled seeing the Divine Dividing, which he knew had been lost for the past 10 years, so if she had it in that dream when Ophis said a vital piece was no longer missing...

"Are you saying my granddaughter is now Albion's partner?" He asked.

"And the eldest son of Adam and Eve was born as Ddraig's." She replied.

He froze at that.

"Before now, that bad feeling you had was because of why it was missing, but I believe your son should tell you that story. After all, isn't your granddaughter having her 7th birthday tomorrow?" Ophis continued.

Elohim chose to sit down on his bed after hearing the first part.

"There are now 14 Longinus you have found, and I'm fairly certain in the days to come? This will be the era all of them will finally be reunited in one group like they were on the day our worlds were saved." She smiled.

"And... what about you? Since the Heavenly Dragons have resurfaced, what are your-" He inquired.

She shook her head.

"It's still too early for them to know, especially since I'm certain Ddraig and Albion haven't told them anything, so I'll let them develop before I reveal myself to them." Ophis answered.

He nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Elohim promised, holding out his pinkie.

"Glad to see you still pinkie swear." Ophis replied, holding out her own.

Wrapping them together, they sealed their promise before Ophis vanished in a magic circle, leaving Elohim to release a deep breath to exhale the shock from all the reveals he just received.

'I'll tell Shekhinah about this when we wake up.' He decided, writing a sticky note to remind himself.

And with that, he went back to sleep as an arrow pointed at his wife who slept through the whole thing.

* * *

The scene opened to Kuoh City, where it was now April 10th, where a new face could be seen walking in the direction of the Seven Stars Gym.

The person it belonged to was revealed to be a girl who looked slightly older than any of the Devils who were members at the gym, one with long and messy black and white hair, with two tuffs bending in a way that resembled droopy dog ears.

Her attire consisted of a blue shirt, a red vest, green shorts with yellow spots near the bottom, and purple shoes.

"Let's see..." She said to herself.

Stopping for a moment, she laid her eyes on her location and smiled.

"Here we are." The girl stated.

She walked inside the building, forming a magic circle that made a picnic basket appear in her right hand to prepare her upcoming delivery.

Meanwhile, inside the gym's Supernatural Wing, the sight of Issei leading a blindfolded Valiana into the arena area that had all its lights off.

"Uh... can I take this off now? It's getting itchy." She asked.

"Sure you can, because we've finally made it." Issei smiled.

Valiana felt him release her hand, and reached behind her head to unwrap the headband as Issei quickly ran to the light switch.

Once she could finally see again?

**"SURPRISE!"**

She jumped as she saw everyone pop into view, along with how the entire gym had been decorated for a party, or more specifically? Her _birthday_ party!

"T-This is..." Valiana gasped.

"I've been planning this for a while, and I knew the one place we could sneak the party without getting you suspicious was the one place we couldn't immediately go onto on a school day." Issei answered.

Feeling tears in her eyes, Valiana immediately hugged him tightly, making his eyes widen as he puffed his cheeks.

"Thank you!" She screamed happily.

"Valiana... my ribs... can't breathe..." He gasped, tapping her back.

She blinked before realizing this, letting go of Issei as took in some air.

"Sorry..." She apologized, blushing slightly.

Holding up a finger as he fully replenished his lungs, Issei turned to her and gave a circle sign with his one hand to show her it was OK.

"Now, let's start things off in a fun way." Eve decided.

Clapping her hands, Asia came in with a giant cake.

"What flavor is that? I'll still eat it, but I'd still like to know if one of my faves is in there." Irina asked.

"Every kind, each layer is a different flavor, so everyone has something." Lilith revealed.

Irina gasped.

"Where's the vanilla layer!?" She asked, trying to spot it via eye.

Gabriel giggled at her daughter's zeal over vanilla flavored cake.

"Alright, candle's lit!" Lucifer shouted.

Hearing that, Valiana flew up to the top of the cake, where a single candle in the shape of a light blue 7 was seen.

Taking a deep breath, she blew it out as everyone cheered.

"OK, let me know what flavor you want, then me and Lilith will get it for you!" Eve called out, smiling as she did.

"Chocolate!" Miku shouted.

Fubuki clapped her hands after she said that, despite having no idea why. It was around this time when the girl carrying the basket walked into the room, clearing her throat. This got everyone's attention as they looked her way.

"Hi." She greeted, wiggling the fingers on her free hand.

Seeing her, Ravel quickly ran over and hugged her.

"Reimei! Good to see you!" She smiled.

"Is she a Devil?" Issei asked.

"Yep, that's Reimei Marchosias, the current Heiress of the Marchosias Clan." Sona confirmed.

Ravel released the hug as Reimei walked to Valiana, holding the basket out to her.

"As part of the tradition of the Marchosias Clan to deliver all Familiars in the Familiar Forest, and the special exception to those of the Maou Clans who created our kind? I, Reimei Marchosias, have your Familiar to mark your official recognition as the Lucifer Clan's Heir." She smiled.

"Thank you." Valiana replied, taking the basket.

Placing it on the nearest surface, everyone watched as she opened the basket... then saw her gasp as she saw the Familiar inside.

"It was quite the amazing surprise to my family as well." Reimei replied, smiling with closed eyes.

Reaching into the basket, everyone finally saw what her Familiar was for her to make such a surprised reaction and cause Reimei to make the comment she just did.

A small blue Dragon.

"That's... no way, her familiar is a Sprite Dragon!?" Lucifer exclaimed.

"That's not just a rare Familiar... it's a rare among the rare!" Lilith shouted with glee.

Looking at Valiana, the young Dragon started nuzzling her chest, making her smile before it jumped up to lick her face. Feeling his tongue on her cheek, she began to laugh.

"Wow, is it really _that_ rare?" Issei asked.

"It is, because wild Sprite Dragons normally don't like being tamed, so the forest birth one is almost completely unheard of. Doesn't help they don't like the men of any races besides their own." Rias explained.

"Eh!?" He exclaimed, sweating nervously.

Sniffing a bit, Rassei noticed a scent from Issei and flew over to him, making him flinch and Valiana similarly panic as he got a whiff... only to suddenly nuzzle against him as well.

"Huh?" Issei blinked, surprised he was being friendly after what he heard.

"It's only a random guess, but he might think you're Ddraig." Eve giggled.

Valiana sighed in relief before petting the young Sprite Dragon, who curled his tail around her arm. If one didn't know better? They might think Valiana and Issei were a pair, and the Dragon was their baby.

After all, their parents were clearly looking at that based on their smiles.

"Glad to officially meet you Rassei." Valiana smiled.

"Rassei?" Issei repeated.

"Uh... well, since he already likes you and he's a Sprite Dragon, it felt like a fitting name." She replied, blushing slightly.

Issei blushed and scratched his head.

"Why the _Ra_ part? I don't get it-" Saji asked, getting fairly close.

Rassei's eyes shot open before blasting blue-colored lightning at him.

Everyone gasped as he fell over.

"Sprite Dragons can use blue lightning, so... the _Ra_ is likely due to a Japanese word related to lightning, thunder, or electricity." Adam answered with a sweat drop.

"Could have said that sooner..." Saji wheezed.

Reimei whistled using her fingers, causing a small puppy (her own familiar) to appear. His fur had shades of red and black, while he had four eyes instead of two, showing this was a kind of Dog from Hell instead of Earth.

He dragged Saji to a chair so he could rest on it as Asia began healing him.

"Thank you." He wheezed out.

"My pleasure." Asia replied.

* * *

A few hours into the party, and after everyone saw Valiana and Issei devour 85% of the cake, a knock could be heard by the wall. This got everyone's attention as a familiar duo walked into view.

"Sorry, hope we aren't too late." Shekhinah greeted, waving her hand.

"Mom! Dad! Welcome!" Lucifer greeted, chuckling at his mother's words.

Hearing that, Asia gasped loudly at seeing the man she knew as the Biblical God, and the woman she knew as the Holy Mother. It wasn't just her, as Irina was trembling with excitement, while Xenovia stared in awe with a frozen face.

Compared to time before the Dissension War, both of their appearances had changed somewhat. Elohim still had his open white jacket with a yellow shirt and light gray shorts he usually wore, but added white boots and sweatbands.

For Shekhinah, she still had her tribal clothing, though it had been updated into a more modern form by having them look more like a combo of a jacket, tank top, making her skirt shorter (all of which was a mixture of white, purple, and brown), and wearing a pink lily above her right ear.

Following from behind, a third person appeared to Xenovia's surprise, seeing as that person was...

"Mom?" She said.

"Hey there Xenovia." Metatron waved.

She walked up to her, petting her on the head as they just let the silence flow, though strangely enough? No one felt an awkward atmosphere. It almost seemed more like this was a natural thing between them.

"Have you behaving for Griselda?" She asked.

"Eh... most of the time." Xenovia replied.

"Well, at least that honesty is refreshing compared to my usual line of work. The same line of work that let me visit today." Metatron chuckled.

Realizing what she was talking about, she pointed to Issei, Valiana, and Asia. This happened right as Asia bowed towards the leaders of Heaven.

"H-Hello God and Holy Mother, I'm Asia Argento, a-and..." She tried to greet, shaking heavily.

"You can relax. I may appear to be a God to most, but I'm just a powerful Angel." Elohim reassured her.

That made her blink.

"Wait, he isn't an actual God?" Katase asked.

"The records we left _may_ have given Humanity the wrong implication about him. Besides, I'm not a deity either. If I were? Then Valiana would be a Devil/God hybrid." Lucifer explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Though how does that explain the miracles he-" Murayama agreed, still partially confused.

Shekhinah noticed this and coughed.

"Here, drink this." Lilith quickly offered.

Murayama blinked at that, right as she saw Lucifer kneel by her, using his family's ability to smile with an angry aura ebbing off to make her shut up.

Elohim sighed in relief, then looked at Asia.

"So, you're Asia Argento? The one who can use our Holy Light?" He inquired, smiling to keep her at ease.

"U-Uh... yes, that's me." She confirmed.

At that moment, Asia felt Shekhinah place her forehead on hers, causing her to blink until she pulled back.

"Yes, I feel it. Jesus' DNA is definitely lingering through her. Since it is, she should have..." She confirmed.

Poking Asia's back, making her laugh.

Nothing else happened from the act.

"Hmm... I guess the bit of it she has isn't enough to give her Angel wings." Shekhinah realized.

"Say what?" Saji asked.

"Jesus was kind of unique. He wasn't a Human/Angel hybrid, but both purely Human and Angel at the same time, which is the reason for the Messiah status he got." Adam explained.

Saji's eyes widened before he looked back at the scene.

"Asia Argento, I have a question for you." Elohim asked.

"Y-Yes?" She replied.

Standing back on his feet, he and Shekhinah stood side by side, right as Lucifer noticed a certain look in his eyes.

"Would you like to become our granddaughter?" He inquired.

Everyone let out a huge gasp, while Touji immediately spit out his drink on Balberith, which he didn't react to because of his usual indifference.

The gem reaction was Asia, who seemed to be frozen.

"Asia?" Irina called out, blinking a few times.

She poked her lightly, and she fell over, making Irina cover her mouth once she landed.

"Whoa... that was just... whoa." Lucifer breathed.

Irina quickly got Asia back to her feet, who was now awake and breathing heavily after the fall.

"Y-You? A-Adopt? M-Me?" She said, crying a bit.

"Lucifer told us how you don't have parents because you were made, and since you have Jesus' DNA, your kind of his daughter? That makes you our grandchild, just like Valiana." Shekhinah replied, smiling at her.

"So, do you accept? We'll understand if you don't." Elohim asked.

It took a moment, but Asia soon began shedding tears of joy.

Following that, she ran up to the two and hugged them, which was enough for everyone to start crying as well. Asia may have not said a word, but she clearly answered with a big yes.

"It looks like your grandparents' birthday present was to give you a new family member." Lilith smiled, looking at her daughter.

"And I'm glad to welcome her into it." Valiana smiled, wiping her eyes.

It had only been a week since she began living in Kuoh City, but after what she had seen up to today? Valiana was glad her parents had brought her here.

However, this was only the beginning of the adventure she would be taking with Issei by her side.

* * *

The day had neared its end, and Asia was standing by Elohim and Shekhinah as they stood before the friends who rescued her from Zariska, wearing her habit and holding her bag as her eyes got a little misty.

"So, you're heading up to Heaven?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, now that I have all of these amazing powers? I want to learn how they can be used to help everyone I can." Asia nodded.

Irina hugged her, making Asia return the hug.

"Don't be too sad. Once her training's complete, we'll all come back, so... don't treat this like a goodbye." Elohim reassured everyone.

Valiana nodded her head.

"Right, this isn't goodbye. Just until next time." She agreed.

She held out her hand to Asia, who accepted and shook it.

"Good luck up there, cousin." Valiana smiled.

"Good luck to you as well, Valiana." Asia smiled back.

Taking a step back, Elohim and Shekhinah turned into holy crosses, rising back up to Heaven as everyone watched.

**_"And so, Valiana became the next wielder of the Divine Dividing, while also gaining a new member in her small family. It wasn't anything she expected, but that was proof of the small growth she had achieved since coming to Kuoh City. Needless to say, she had no idea this would be a small stage in everything, and most of all... just how much her friendship with Issei would evolve."_**

Issei walked by Valiana's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. Before she knew it? She had done the same, with neither of them noticing what they had done.

'Something tells me the future's in good hands.' Elohim thought, looking at the two.

With that, their glow sparkled away, marking they and Asia had finally reached Heaven.

* * *

**_~ Unknown Date, 2011: Denpachi Town_**

Somewhere within Kanto Prefecture, a group of twins were seen sitting on a blanket and selling items that they had created themselves. Both of them had brunette hair of a bronze shade and purple eyes, skin of a healthy pale tone, and fairly gifted figures for 10-year olds.

However, what made the two different was the older of the two had long hair that reached to her elbows, with a more energetic spark in her expression. The items she made were ones that had carvings or elaborate architecture to them.

For the younger twin, her hair was short and only reached her ears besides two long strands framing her face, and an expression that seemed calm and focused. The items she made seemed to be objects she enhanced, or rare items she found.

*"GRUMBLE!"*

Both of them blushed as they felt their empty stomachs roar.

"Hey sis, do we have enough for a meal?" The older sister asked.

"We could split one, but getting a second won't be happening, and I'm not sure we should gamble on snacks filling us up for the difference we have." The younger sister answered.

And that answer made both of them sigh.

"I can't stand this is all we can do to keep going. Especially since when we do it, it just reminds of what we lost..." The older sister whispered.

Her younger twin's eyes lowered upon hearing that, holding a pendant she wore, and opening it to show the two as children with their parents.

Both of them had been on their own since their parents died 3 years ago, and they've had to work hard for a living since Denpachi Town didn't have an orphanage. While they did get inheritance? Neither of them trusted in using it beyond paying for their living expenses and bills, so things like nourishment and clothes were things they had to earn.

"I finally caved yesterday and tried selling my pendant, but to my surprise? It had no selling value." She revealed.

"Same with my bracelet. I don't get how they can look so expensive, yet be worth nothing." Her older sister replied.

Both of them went back to trying to earn more money before attempting to get any food. As they did this, they suddenly got an alert on their phones, and both looked to see what message they had got.

"What's this?" The older sister asked.

"Not sure, but looks like some kind of mobile MMORPG, I think?" The younger sister guessed, looking at its name.

Its name was... Innovate.

* * *

**That's it for the V1 adaption, and with the last scene? We've begun the third arc! Right now, the story is in what I'm calling the "Past Saga", so every arc is going to feature a time skip until we return to the present day. As for those twins? I can't say much, besides the scene making it obvious they're important in the next arc, and that both of them were in one of the story's prior versions.**

**As for the goof with Ravel? Like the chapter mentioned, she wasn't supposed to be in the same grade as our main duo, as she's Miku's age. *chuckles* Still can't believe I did that. Luckily, I think this was one of those accidents that became a blessing in disguise, since it gave her context for a story like Rias' and Sona's, since this version of her won't be a tsundere.**

**And then there's a debut from none other than Ophis, who just happens to be an old buddy of Elohim's! (And Lucifer, despite the chapter didn't say it) While I can't say much for now? She's one of the more important characters in this story, and her outfit is based on Kurumi's Astral Dress as of V20 of Date A Live, which felt fitting in its a Gothic Lolita, but more oriented to the adult body this version has due to her actually aging.**

**With this chapter, at least until the Past Saga ends, characters are going through a rotation. This basically means if a character isn't Valiana or Issei? I may have some arcs either give them little presence if not exclude them entirely, with Asia being the prime example. Issei's siblings are included in this, since Chiemi and Miku were the only two that had any kind of presence in these first two arcs.**

**Since this first part of the story has come to an end? I'd like to thank everyone for a second time, as your support has been a big help. I hope the next arc is just as great, as will everything leading up to its present-day events and beyond. I know having rebooted twice has probably annoyed some people, which includes myself, but... I'm glad that many of you are still here and reading it.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	8. Dangerous Game, Part 1

**Here we are with the first chapter of the next arc! As someone managed to guess from the last scene of the previous arc, which wasn't really meant to be a secret, this arc is an adaption of the novel Ishibumi made before DxD and Slashdog, which is the series the DxD version of Mitsuya is from. So, welcome to the Denpachi arc! While the novel's still a little obscure, there's at least enough info for me to adapt.**

**And boy does it feel good to get this first chapter out after a combo of a flu and Writer's Block stopped me for a while. *puts both in a trash bag* Especially since this arc also features sub-plots for some of our main duo's friends to take while they're absent/unable to help them out, with the only thing I can say about it being that this is where other couples will start forming, as everyone was too young for any romance to begin before now.**

**Also, we're finally getting some overview on the Demons and how they compare to the other races in the Christian Pantheon, while I further expand on the changes applied to the Fallen Angels of this story. Since the Denpachi characters who've appeared in DxD aren't the same people as Ishibumi has confirmed (or was it just implied?), it felt like the right time to show them.**

**Best of all, my favorite part of this writing this chapter? There's something many veteran readers may remember showing up, plus a surprise for everyone else! In a sense, where the first arc was like the warmup in a workout (which is funny, since one of the prominent locations in this story is Adam's Gym), this arc is where things finally get serious, even if only because the characters are older now.**

**One last thing I'll say before you all start reading? Because they're around the right age for it now, some characters like Koneko/Shirone will look like their high school selves. I'm not the biggest fan of characters looking younger than they really are, but I want to respect their official designs, so this arc and the next will be using them for their younger ages until the time skip of fifth arc makes them older.**

**Now, since we're all caught up? Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 8 - Dangerous Game, Part 1]**

After calling it a day, the twins headed to the apartment they currently called home, seeing their landlord waiting for them as he ate a burrito loaded with every kind of spicy food one could think of.

The younger twin gagged at the sight before swallowing saliva into her dry throat, being disgusted by both the food packed inside... and how messily he had been eating it.

"Hmm?" The landlord blinked, looking their way.

"Hey, we're back." The older twin said, waving.

Said landlord held up a finger as he swallowed his food, but he didn't say anything, confusing the twins.

*"BURP!"*

The nasty smell flew out from his mouth, reaching the younger twin and nauseating her enough that she dry heaved from it, with her older sister waving the smell away with her hand.

"Quit lollygagging over my scent, you're paying bills today." Their landlord announced.

"Lollygagging? While we can actually pay you, how is Mizuki supposed to give you money if she's nearly passed out from the so-called scent!?" The older twin questioned.

He didn't reply, having no proper comeback.

Finally letting out her last heave, the younger twin now known as Mizuki breathed in some fresh air before looking at her sister.

"Go ahead Hiyori, I've got this like usual." Mizuki replied.

The older twin, now known as Hiyori, looked at her little sister with worry, but she shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes." She replied.

"Thanks sis." Mizuki smiled.

Grabbing her key, Hiyori walked to their apartment door as Mizuki sat by their landlord to discuss their next payment, walking inside it's uniquely designed interior. An interior that gave half of the main room to each twin for their respective hobbies and work.

Hiyori's half was filled with unfinished products like the ones she had been selling and some personal art she did in her free time, while Mizuki's had a bunch of rare items and a station she used to transform some of the items she sold. However, one other notable thing about Mizuki's side was it held a bunch of number charts she had organized, ones that her twin knew enough to worry over whenever she saw them.

Trying to distract herself from those papers, Hiyori sat at her desk as she looked over her unfinished art products.

"OK, let's see..." She said to herself.

Reaching out her hands, she began twisting one object while adding onto it, seeing a good image of the final result in her head. Not long after, a tired Mizuki came in and took some blank paper at the end of her desk.

"That was fast. Did the burrito stench make you hurry to get away?" Hiyori inquired, looking at her.

"Yep." Mizuki confirmed.

She grabbed a tissue before blowing into it and throwing it away, sniffling to confirm her nostrils had been cleared of the horrible spice odors.

Hiyori tried to go back to her work, but paused as she briefly glanced to see her sister sketching on the paper and then hanging it with the others.

"Mizuki?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Her twin replied.

"It isn't much longer before we won't be able to stay here anymore... isn't it?" Hiyori questioned, her face saying she already asked the answer.

Mizuki paused, sighing as she lowered her head.

"Should have known you'd realize what these were for sooner or later. Our inheritance was already low enough, and now we only have about 25% after all our previous payments." Mizuki confirmed, barely keeping her voice steady.

Hiyori sweated at that, both afraid and desperate.

Moving her hand to pocket, her sister saw her pull out her flip phone, which still had the message about joining the Innovate game since both of them had gotten it.

"That strange game we were offered? Hiyori, you aren't actually thinking about trying that, are you?" Mizuki questioned.

"What other options do we have at this point?" She answered.

"Huh? What do you mean? How is this game considered an option?" Mizuki inquired.

"I've been looking at everything on the message for a while now, and... well, take look for yourself." Hiyori answered, turning her phone.

Mizuki looked at part of the message.

She was confused initially, but once she reached a certain part, her eyes widened as she finally understood why this game was a potential option for their survival.

"A cash prize of a 100 million yen to whoever gets first place!? That much money could keep us afloat for years, especially if I invest it in the right places!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"That's not all. From what I'm seeing here, you can be in a team to win for the top spot." Hiyori continued.

Mizuki paused at that, realizing where this was going.

"If we teamed up, then our skills might just lead us to victory." She realized.

Taking out her phone, Mizuki started thinking if this was a viable option for them.

"So, do you think this game's worth a try?" Hiyori asked.

"Hmm... I'm not fond of trying this, but I think the reward outweighs my concerns due to our current situation, so let's give it a go." Mizuki decided.

Hiyori smiled at that.

"Alright then, it's time to play!" She announced.

Both of them accepted the game offer and were asked to decide their game handles, but once they chose their gamer names... their phones suddenly began to glow.

"Huh?" Both of them blinked.

Suddenly, the glow turned into a beam of light that aimed at Hiyori's bracelet and Mizuki's pendant, causing them to disappear as their phones hit the ground.

Once they were gone, a magic circle appeared on their doorknob as their landlord walked into the room.

"Finally." He said, smirking once he did.

A magic circle appeared underneath him as he suddenly lost a few years, making his body as a man in his early 50's become one in its late 20's, and his drab clothes changed into a black and purple version of Sirzechs' usual white suit.

He picked up the twins' phones, holding them before his smug gaze as magic circles formed over their frames and infusing evil energy into their circuits.

"Took you brats long enough. At the rate this was going, I was wondering if you two would ever be desperate enough to accept the game offer. Now that you have... the real game can truly begin." He declared.

With those words, the phones released a dark ripple across the city.

Each phone this ripple passed across suddenly let out their text ringtones, alerting those within their Late Elementary to High School years with the same Innovate message as the twins, regardless of what kind of phone they owned.

Among those who got the offer, the focus went to a girl who looked to be 15-years old, though with her appearance shrouded by the night.

"An MMO invitation? I hate these kinds of messages." She grumbled.

She tapped her phone's directional pad, moving it to delete the message. However, for those who owned flip phones, regardless of the choice to accept or trash the offer? The moment anyone who could see them looked away...

They disappeared without a trace, leaving no trace or belongings of theirs behind to show they had been there moments prior.

* * *

**_~ December 22nd, 2011: Kuoh City_**

The scene opened in the now 10-year old Valiana's bedroom, where one could see her in nothing more than light blue bra and panties, having just gotten out of the shower. As she finished hooking her bra's frontal clasp, she briefly lifted her generous chest.

It still amazed her how fast her breasts had developed to around 85 cm in size since she began puberty, especially with how big they would eventually become.

Despite Rias had grown fairly large herself (about 79 cm), while Ravel and Sona had noticeable development, she was still leagues above her due to reasons that her mom said were because of her father's blood and genetics from Lilith's own voluptuousness.

"Valiana, breakfast is ready! Hurry down and start eating it before the snow makes it hard for you to get to school on time!" Lilith called.

"Sorry, on my way down!" She replied.

Pushing her focus on the development of her pubescent body to the side, Valiana finished getting dressed before rushing out of her room and into the kitchen, where her mom was setting out the table and her father was already sitting with a newspaper in his hands.

Besides the table were Fenrir and Rassei, the former eating meat chunks from his dog bowl and the latter eating a plate of A5 beef mixed with bones and an assortment of roasted vegetables.

"What took you so long to finish showering?" Lucifer asked, raising an eye.

"The shower... wasn't part of the delay..." Valiana answered with a blush.

Upon hearing that, her father realized the hidden message of her words and started to laugh, making Valiana's blush stop being faint as red ovals formed on their cheeks.

*"WHACK"*

Lucifer's laughter stopped as he felt Lilith's ladle whack him on the head, causing Lucifer to jump as she emitted their bloodline's signature aura around her.

"Sweetie, I thought we agreed not to talk about things like that. Our pour daughter's still unable to eat or touch certain foods since we gave her the birds and the bees talk." Lilith reminded him.

At that moment, Valiana's face went completely red and her eyes became white circles, further emphasizing Lilith's words to her husband. Especially since she was smiling as she said this... with closed eyes no less.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop laughing! Sheesh..." Lucifer replied, holding up his hands.

It didn't matter how powerful Lucifer was. No matter the reason behind it, and regardless of the fact he was King of the Devil race, Lucifer would _never_ let himself fight his wife or daughter.

That was the one area where Lilith was more powerful than him.

"Mom, can I just get my breakfast now? Please!" Valiana requested.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lilith recalled.

She quickly gave her and Lucifer their breakfast, which was some fried rice and some egg toast on the side. Reaching out to the center of the table, Valiana lathered some strawberry jelly and peanut butter on the toast before taking a bite of it.

"So, the Christmas Festival's in a few days, right? What's today's plan in set up preparations?" Lucifer asked, biting some of his rice.

"I'm not sure yet, but Issei told me he'd know by the time we finished school today." Valiana replied, munching on her egg toast.

Lilith giggled a little.

"If I didn't know any better? It sounds like you're excited over getting that news from Issei." She teased.

Valiana just paused and stared at her... before she regained her fully red face and white eyes, this time accompanied by steam coming out of her now opened mouth. Noticing the situation, Albion paid attention to Lilith's facial expression.

"M-Mom, what are you talking about!?" She questioned, not even realizing she was stuttering.

Lilith giggled even more in reply, almost as if she noticed her daughter was asking herself that question more than being the one receiving it. Lucifer chuckled as he realized what his wife was implying.

**('I'd get out of here now. With the choice of words your mother just used, I think she and your father are about to _get in the mood_, as they say.')** Albion warned.

Her eyes widen at that, making her hold her plate as she scarfed all her food down and grabbed her backpack.

"Going to school now! I love you both! Bye!" She said in a hurry, hopping as she swapped her slippers for her shoes.

Lucifer and Lilith giggled a little before smiling at their daughter.

"I think our daughter's starting to develop the precursor signs to having her first crush." Lucifer stated.

"I wouldn't mind Issei being our son-in-law." Lilith smiled.

After saying that, Lilith suddenly felt Lucifer pick her up like a newlywed bride, making her blush as she kept her smile and her eyes met with Lucifer's also blushing face.

"Just like you wouldn't mind me asking you if we can cuddle right now?" He asked.

Lilith replied with a giggle and happy blush before Lucifer carried her to their room.

* * *

A few hours passed until the end of the Kuoh Academy's Elementary Classes were marked by its bell ringing. Valiana began packing up her bag, right as a familiar someone walked up to her.

"Hey, Valiana?" He said.

"What is-" She replied.

Valiana found herself frozen in place as her words faltered from the sight of the now 10-year old Issei's form, which had somehow rendered completely speechless.

Issei was currently half a head shorter than she was, since she had been in puberty for longer, both because she was a girl and (even by their standards) a Devil. Also, where her figure was getting more voluptuous, his was getting more muscular and lean.

Besides that, he looked generally the same as he did as a 7-year old, yet it was a sight that somehow took her breath away, despite it was one she had seen for a while now.

"Hey, are you alright?" Issei asked, noticing her unexpected pause.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. What were you trying to say?" Valiana replied.

"My mom needs me, my father, and my siblings for something before we go to the gym today because of our preparations for the Christmas Festival. If there's anything that you need to or want to do before heading over, you have an hour of free time for it." He explained.

"OK, thanks for telling me." She nodded.

"See you later then." Issei smiled, waving goodbye as he grabbed his backpack.

As she watched him leave, Valiana suddenly felt a strange feeling in her chest resembling the beating of a drum, leaving her confused.

She had no idea why, but... ever since she saw Issei as he was now? She started to get all these weird feelings inside of her. It was weird, especially since it only seemed to be Issei that caused these reactions, even though the other boys who were also currently going through puberty were developing in the same.

**("You alright?")** Albion inquired.

"Uh, I think that..." She stuttered.

She had no idea what to say, doing nothing more than keeping her focus on the stop where Issei had been standing moments ago. That was enough for the White Dragoness to realize what was going on and realize what might be troubling her.

**("Ah, I'm starting to see what's going on here. Let's go visit a Diner and have a small talk there.")** She decided.

"Huh?" Valiana blinked.

**("Just trust me when I say that I'm 99% sure I can explain what's going on with you right now. Plus, there's been something I've been wanting to show you for a while now, but could never find the right time for it.")** Albion clarified.

She rubbed the back of her head, then shrugged.

"Alright, I am kind of hungry." Valiana agreed, reaching into her backpack.

Pulling out her Smartphone, she prepared to set an alarm for an hour later just in case she lost track of time, only to see the message offer for Innovate after unlocking it.

"Weird, I don't remember anything about this." She remarked.

She quickly deleted the message, then opened her alarm app, unaware of how significant that message really was.

* * *

The scene opened up to Okinawa, where a small unit of the Anti-Maou Faction could be seen.

The one leading this small group was a man with black magic-like tattoos on his face and on his upper body, blue hair that stood on its end with matching eyes, and pointed ears that showed some Elf heritage. His outfit looked like some kind of punker jacket and disco pants.

"Status update, how many people have we captured in our game?" He asked.

"After three months, we've managed to trap at least 150 players, and the number keeps growing." A Devil soldier answered.

The tattooed Devil placed a magic circle by his ear.

"Zephyrdor here, our work in Okinawa has been quite fruitful. What do you want us to do next?" Zephyrdor inquired.

His ally was about to answer, but before they could?

*"STAB!"*

Zephyrdor suddenly screamed as a dagger of energy pierced into his palm, disconnecting his magic circle for added measure. Turning his head, Zephyrdor saw someone descend from the sky, revealing themselves to be a now 8-year old Yuuma Amano.

"Damn it, one of Azazel's brats!" Zephyrdor growled.

"Quick, force her into the Innovate realm!" A Devil shouted.

One of them held out one Mizuki's phone, which released a dark aura in Yuuma's direction, but she didn't even try to dodge it. Once this was clear, Zephyrdor's eyes widened.

"No, stop!" He ordered.

However, his words came too late, as a unexpected guest flew into view and caught their attention. This unexpected guest jumped into the wave of cursed energy, only to be completely unaffected by it.

This new guest and ally of Yuuma's was revealed to be a Demon girl who was the same age as her.

She had blue hair that reached down to her waist, being tied in wavy twin tails with some curling, and spilling a lot of hair over her shoulders along with a few long strands in front of her face. She had pinkish-red eyes, both of which had a beauty mark at the ends closer to her cheeks, and wore a purple dress with white sleeves.

"Nice job Kelsey!" Yuuma praised.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet." She winked.

Reaching out her hand, a strange energy that seemed to be an extension of her soul shot from it, grabbing the phone and holding its cursed nature without any kind of drawback from doing so.

"And with that, _now_ you can thank me." Kelsey smiled.

Realizing what happened, Zephyrdor immediately pulled out the energy dagger and began rushing at the duo.

"I won't let you stop us!" He roared.

"Raynare, do it now!" Kelsey shouted.

At that sound, Zephyrdor looked up to see Yuuma's older sister hovering in the sky, making his eyes widen at the dozens of pink energy spears filling the air above him. With a loud shot, they all shot towards the ground at high speeds.

*"BOOM!"*

He and his group of Devils were all flung across the battlefield, causing Raynare to turn to Yuuma and Kelsey.

"Let's go, before he gathers reinforcements!" She shouted.

"Right!" Yuuma agreed.

She pulled out a hand-sized lance with a purple orb at the bottom. Pressing said orb, she generated a barrier around the Devils that left them trapped inside and unable to break free.

All three of them immediately fled, leaving Zephyrdor to watch at their fleeing forms with a growl.

* * *

Arriving at the diner, an employee at the front desk noticed Valiana as she walked up to him.

"I have a reservation, Valiana." She stated.

"Let's see... ah, of course. Follow me." He replied.

Valiana followed the employee to the booth in question, sitting herself down, then holding out her menu to look at her left hand.

'OK, so... what now?' Valiana asked.

**('Go into the bathroom and find an empty stall. For what I'm about to do, we can't let any non-supernatural tourists see me.')** Albion replied.

While confused about why her partner needed to go into a bathroom stall, Valiana just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bathroom, finding an empty stall.

**('That'll be all. Now, just wait here for a moment.')** Albion requested.

Hearing that, Valiana noticed a small flash of white light go off inside the stall, making her eyes widen as it opened up to reveal a sight she'd never have expected standing in front of her.

"Surprise." Albion greeted, waving her hand as she did.

In front of Valiana stood a woman that was none other than Albion's human form! She had an incredibly beautiful and voluptuous figure, even by the standards of her fellow female Dragons, with long and fluffy white hair that reached a bit below her back, and eyes the color of shining aquamarines.

The attire she chose to wear was a dark blue V-neck shirt that exposed her cleavage and had ruffles on the V-cut that resembled the designs seen on fancy lingerie most Devil women wore, light yellow jean shorts, and brown boots with short heels on them.

"A-Albion? Is... is that really you!?" Valiana questioned, pointing at her while her eyes and finger shook.

"It's me alright. Even though I'm sealed within the Divine Dividing, I'm able to assume a Human form for situations that favor it over my Dragon body." Albion confirmed.

She stretched out a bit, looking at her left hand.

"Unfortunately, the downside of being sealed is the strength of my Human form is weak enough that I could lose against Adam and Eve with ease. I only really use it when I just need to stretch my legs or show one of my hosts something that's hard to explain with words alone." She admitted.

Valiana let out a deep breath to dispel her shock.

"Most people would be surprised by this, but I've already seen the reverse done through the Leviathan Clan, so this isn't too surprising to me." Valiana remarked, scratching her neck slightly.

"That was the main reason I knew you'd be able to handle the surprise." Albion replied, smiling slightly.

Both of them walked back to the table, sitting across from each other as Albion took a sip of her water. Once that was done, she looked at Valiana, placing her hands together.

"I'll get right to the point. You've been acting very different around Issei as of lately, but it's how that I'd like you to fully describe to me first." Albion requested.

Valiana's eyes widened before she blushed lightly.

"I'm... I'm confused. Ever since I've met Issei, things have changed for me, and I'm really happy. However, as of recently? Whenever I see Issei get close, there's this weird feeling in my chest, but whenever I see him leave, there's this weird twinge of pain. It's like... there's this pressure, only for me to feel empty, like there's this hole inside my heart." She explained.

Placing a hand over it as she said the last part, Valiana tightened her fist over it, then looked Albion in the eyes as the Dragoness saw the worried shine in hers.

"Tell me Albion... is there something wrong with me!" She questioned, looking afraid.

"No, there is _absolutely_ nothing wrong of you. These... flustered feelings as I'd best define them are a natural thing for every girl to start experiencing around your age." Albion reassured her.

Valiana looked at her in surprise.

Before continuing, Albion took another sip of her drink.

"Let's see, the best way to explain this in a flexible manner that fits the current situation? You said it yourself that these feelings only seem to manifest when Issei's around, right?" She inquired.

"Yeah, and I don't get why after the three years we've known each other." Valiana confirmed.

"Best way I can explain this to you? You've been given the birds and bees talk by your parents, so in return, let me ask you this. Do you know how parents come to exist before such a thing is ever even considered?" Albion questioned.

That made Valiana pause, right before she shook her head no in response.

"It's actually quite simple. At a certain point, everyone goes through puberty, and that's when strong feelings start to manifest in everyone. Girls and boys start viewing each other differently, and before they know it? Feelings form that eventually become love. That love eventually leads to families, but a family only starts when a man and woman, sometimes other combinations, or even more than two people... become mothers and fathers, or more specifically, they become parents." Albion revealed.

Hearing that last part, Valiana's face went red, suddenly starting to connect some dots.

"Y-You're not saying this is how I feel about Issei now, are you!?" She questioned.

"Like I said, I'm trying to answer flexibly since I can't be sure of how you feel, as ultimately? That's a question you'll have to answer... although not now, since you're still too young. The most likely thing is Issei's just the target of this flux of your feelings because he's the most familiar boy you know that isn't your father." Albion reassured her.

Valiana sighed in relief, slumping in her chair slightly. Their waiter showed up around that time, so the two paused their conversation for a moment, ordering their food before they continued.

"However, at the same time? The possibility that these feelings may become more than they are now isn't something you should ignore. While there are times where love can be vast, there are also times the love one can share is fairly limited." Albion continued.

Hearing those words got Valiana's attention.

"Did... did you go through that?" She asked.

"While my words may have implied it? No. Some of my hosts have definitely gone through trials of love, one in particular that I consider one of my greatest hosts for what she managed to achieve in order to keep hers, but I myself haven't because me and Ddraig were never interested in having mates." Albion answered.

"Eh!? But... didn't you just say-" Valiana asked.

"I said strong feelings, not love specifically. There are some people who realize they don't feel romantic love with anyone. Me and Ddraig only have children because we found nearly dead Dragon eggs after a battle between Indra and Vritra, and adopted the hatchlings after we managed to save them." Albion clarified.

She paused to take a drink of water, smiling once she was finished.

"Anyways, my point is that how you feel right now is nothing to be concerned about. Though while it may not be important today, it will become important in the future, and when it does... you should finally know what to do. Just trust yourself when that time comes, because that's all you'll need in the end." She promised.

"Really? You're sure?" Valiana replied.

Their waited returned with their food, with Albion drowning the chicken she ordered in vinegar before tearing at it, representing her nature as a Dragon who was known for her powerful venom.

"I've been around for a long time enough to be certain of it. The heart isn't just powerful, but it's also wise, so don't be afraid to let it guide you through even the scariest of times." Albion smiled with certainty.

"My guide, huh?" She said to herself.

Silence followed for a moment.

"Tell me Albion, the path you've walked in life... do you regret any choices you've made?" Valiana asked, placing her hand over hers again.

"It's impossible to lack any regrets in your life, but if you're asking about the major moments of my life? I'd answer the same way as your parents... which is that I wouldn't change a thing." Albion answered, not a trace of doubt in her words.

Hearing that, Valiana looked at her food, and then... she smiled at it.

'I'll admit it, I didn't understand everything you said, but... I'm sure that I will one day, just like I'm sure I can live up to the expectations of being your partner.' She thought.

And with the end of that thought, she began eating her food with a now cleared mind.

* * *

Not long after their diner trip ended, Albion returned to the Divine Dividing as Valiana finally headed over to the Seven Stars Gym, which was currently decorated with a bunch of Christmas decor across all of the non-workout areas.

As she walked into the workout area, she noticed Rias dressing up in what looked to be a Russian winter clothes.

"Rias? What's with that get up?" Valiana asked, looking confused.

"Oh, no one told you? I'm taking a small trip to Russia for the next two days. A friend of mine invited me to see something that only happens this time of year, so I'm heading over as soon as they arrive to pick me up." Rias answered.

"Really? Well, I guess it's fine as long as you make it back in time for Christmas, so congrats." Valiana replied with a smile.

She paused for a moment, realizing something.

"Wait, which friend? I don't think I'm familiar with anyone you know beyond Sona, Ravel, or any other Devil living here." She asked.

Rias didn't say anything, just making a shushing motion to say it would be a surprise, leaving Valiana even more confused than before.

"Take this!" Verrine shouted.

Turning her head, Valiana saw Verrine and Balberith fighting in the arena, which now had the same dimensional field technology used in Rating Games to maximize the potential for the fights being held within them.

Speaking of the duo in question, Verrine was finally shown to be a girl with long hair of a jade-green color, with a strand by each ear jutting out in a somewhat wavy fashion.

As for Balberith, he was more muscular than lean, compared to Issei, with his shoulder length hair having a rough look to it.

However, it was who they were fighting that caused Valiana's eyes to go wide.

"Rias, are they fighting who I think they are!?" She asked, pointing at the arena.

"Yep." Rias confirmed.

The opponent in question was a giant Golem-like machine that Valiana knew for the same reasons she knew Fenrir, being it was her mother's Familiar in the same manner Fenrir was both the family pet and her father's.

While she didn't know much about his story or origins, she knew her mother's familiar went by the name of Gogmagog.

**"Rocket Punch!"**

One Gogmagog's fists fired off its arm, flying towards the duo... only for Balberith to hold out his hand as he held the giant appendage in place.

"Whoa!" Verrine exclaimed.

"Should have tried both your arms." Bal stated.

Gogmagog readied his other hand as Balberith reached behind him, motioning his free hand towards Verrine. She giggled before she rushed ahead and grabbed it.

"Let's go for a spin!" Balberith shouted.

Shifting Gogmagog's fist, the duo began to rotate at intense speeds, making Gogmagog's eyes start to spin around as the machine felt himself getting woozy. After seeing he was disoriented enough...

"Go!" Verrine shouted.

Balberith screamed as he tossed Verrine forward, launching her through the air as she flipped a few times and kicked Gogmagog in the face.

"Game. Set. Match!" Balberith announced.

Stopping his spin, Balberith launched Gogmagog's fist back at him, making the machine's eyes do their closest equivalent to widening as in just a few seconds...

*"THUD!"*

Everyone winced as Gogmagog fell on his back. Walking up to the machine, a now twin-tail wearing Irina looked at the scene before hitting the ground a few times to count, and then finally...

"Down! Through a TKO, Balberith and Verrine are the winners!" She announced.

Verrine squealed before glomping her eldest twin, making him a little annoyed.

"Alright, next match." Xenovia stated.

"No, Xenovia! Don't hit that button-" Irina warned.

She hit a button that caused the dimensional field to disappear, though Gogmagog's fist was still flying, aimed in the direction where the doors leading outside the Gym's Supernatural Wing were.

However, just before the fist could fly through, the door opened to show a pair of people walk inside. One of them saw the incoming fist and then...

*"CRACK!"*

In just seconds, Gogmagog's hand broke apart, with the rubble rolling itself back to his body as the person who blocked the attack was covered by the dust that slowly did the same.

"What the what!?" Issei questioned, rubbing his eyes briefly.

Walking through the fading dust cloud, the one who shattered Gogmagog's hand came into view, making Valiana gasp as she saw them.

The person in question was revealed to be a girl around Valiana's age with golden yellow eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail held by a ribbon that was the same shade of gold as her eyes, with some of it spilling out across her back and shoulders.

She wore a golden-yellow shirt that looked torn at the end that showed a chest bigger Rias' (about 82 cm), but smaller than Valiana's, underneath a black leather jacket with short sleeves that were also ripped at the ends, grey-red jean shorts with intentional flap cuts near the end of each pant leg's side, and a pair of black and golden-yellow sneakers.

"Long time no see, Valiana." She greeted.

"Ruihi?!" Valiana said in surprise.

She answered with a chuckle, holding out a hand that prompted Valiana to give her a high five, leaving Issei even more flabbergasted.

"Let me guess, another old friend from Hell?" Issei guessed, looking at her.

Valiana shook her head.

"Not even close. This is my cousin, the daughter of Satan and Choronzon, and the current Heiress to the Satan Clan... Ruihi Satan!" She answered.

For everyone that wasn't a Devil, they felt their eyes widen.

"Then... that means-" Tomoe realized, covering his mouth.

"She's basically a second Valiana, just like Satan is second in command of the Devils' hierarchy!" Ruruko finished.

Valiana's mouth scrunched at that, getting Issei's attention for a moment, but not long enough to notice anything.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked, looking at Ruihi.

"Well, the first reason was so I could bring the Devil who'll be taking and joining Rias on her two-day trip in Russia, since he's from one of the Clan serving under mine." Ruihi answered.

At that moment, her guest walked into view, revealing it to be a familiar Devil with light orange hair and pink eyes.

"Hey there, nice to meet a majority of you!" Ashir greeted.

Rias briefly giggled at that, blushing slightly without her notice.

"Let me guess, this is another Devil Heir... as has been the case multiple times already, right?" Balberith sighed.

"For once, the answer's actually no." Cecilia giggled.

Balberith looked at her in confusion, scratching his head in confusion.

"Allow me to explain. My name's Ashir Leraje, and while I am from the current generation of the Leraje Clan, I'm not it's Heir because my twin brother earned that title." Ashir greeted, also answering Balberith's question.

"We Devils might be a hierarchical society, but if a Clan's Head has multiple children, then the next Heir will be the strongest among them. The best example of this is the Phenex Family, as they're one of the few Clans with the high fertility usually only possessed by the individuals defined as Incubi or Succubi, such as my mom." Valiana replied.

"Ah, that makes more sense." Balberith replied in understanding.

Ruihi chuckled, getting Valiana's attention as she reached into her pocket.

"For the other reason I came here? I wanted to say hi, since I've been curious how living on Earth has helped you and your powers grow, plus there's something I wanted you to see." She stated.

Hearing that, Valiana chuckled a little.

"Why don't you take a look?" She offered.

Flaring out her power, everyone felt the tension in the air as Ruihi stared at her, looking completely unfazed due to what was likely the fact she was Satan's daughter.

"Not bad, so how about I show you my own power as a little thank you?" Ruihi smirked.

"Really?" Valiana said, looking surprised.

"Don't believe me? Well, then why don't you hold out your left hand and let me show you?" Ruihi challenged, a cocky look on her face.

Issei scratched his head in confusion.

'Ddraig, am I missing something here? It almost looks like Valiana's worried about Ruihi.' He asked.

**('I'm just as confused as you are. If she really is Satan and Choronzon's kid, then she should be powerful, considering what her parents did to two of the Evil Dragons during the Dissension War.')** Ddraig replied.

'Evil Dragons?' Issei repeated.

Hearing his partner's response, Ddraig gave a light chuckle in embarrassment.

**('Forgive me Issei, I keep forgetting that part of the war isn't common knowledge. Anyways, to explain what the Evil Dragons are, they're basically Dragons that many believe were the result of Trihexa's destructive power corrupting many Dragons into becoming brutal and violent by even their standards. Some of the best examples are Apophis from Egyptian myth and Azi Dahaka from Persian myth.')** He explained.

'Whoa... I'm not sure I want to think about that.' Issei replied, shaking slightly.

Ddraig said nothing as his way of answering Issei's question.

**('However, there were two individuals among them that were especially dangerous, one of which that most factions agree was the strongest Evil Dragon of all. These two were Crom Cruach and Vritra, the former being the strongest Evil Dragon in question.')** He continued.

'Vritra... hold on, isn't that the Dragon who was the sworn enemy of Indra, the Hindu God of War?' Issei recalled.

**('That's right, and they used to be on even grounds. Unfortunately, after transforming into an Evil Dragon, that balance turned in Vritra's favor. From what I know, Indra never regained the power he once had despite surviving the ordeal.')** Ddraig confirmed.

Issei gulped.

'And... Crom Cruach?' He asked, holding his throat slightly.

**('You know how most Gods can revive through enough Human faith? Crom Cruach was originally a nameless Dragon, but he attacked a Celtic God who was the original owner of the name... and completely devoured his soul, which seems to have completely killed the original God based on how I never heard of him reviving while in any of my previous hosts.')** Ddraig revealed.

Issei felt his eye twitch, taking a deep breath through his nose.

**('The good news? Neither of them can come back, as Satan and Choronzon fought them, and-')** Ddraig reassured him.

He never finished as Ruihi swung her fist forward, neither he nor Issei seeing that Valiana had agreed to the test of strength.

*"BAM!"*

The punch caused Valiana's eyes to widen as her feet slid across the ground, as if she had been guarding herself from a powerful attack.

Only a few seconds after the impact registered to everyone, who gave silent stares of shock, the Devil Princess's eyes widened released a painful scream and held her stinging hand as Albion's glow rapidly flashed on it.

'She... managed to hurt Valiana? By just punching her hand!?' Issei thought in disbelief.

**("I actually felt that impact!")** Albion shouted, her eyes wide and shaking.

Holding her still hurting hand, Valiana blew on it until the pain lowered from an unbearable state to a linger, but manageable level.

"H-How is this possible? 3 years ago, your power was..." Valiana asked.

"The answer's simple, we both grew stronger since we last saw each other. In fact..." Ruihi answered.

She reached into her pocket before holding out tow objects, making every Devil in the room (except Ashir) gasp at the sight of a small box and a deck holder for cards.

"You... you've already earned your Evil Pieces and Brave Saints!" Ravel exclaimed.

"Incredible, that means you can play in Rating Games now..." Sona praised.

Issei blinked at that.

"What's a Rating Game?" He asked, looking at Valiana.

"It's a kind of competition we Devils have been playing since the Civil War over 500 years ago, kind of a war simulation game. Eventually, it became a popular sport for all the races in the Christian Pantheon. In fact, the technology used the Gym's arenas actually comes from the battle arenas we use to make the battlefields used in Rating Games." She answered.

"Wow, that sounds kind of fun. Then what are these Brave Saints and Evil Pieces for?" Issei continued, understanding things so far.

"There are two kinds of Rating Games, one based on Chess and the other based on Poker, each with different rules and a team set up. Evil Pieces are for the former, where the goal is for one team to take out the King of the other before theirs is defeated. Brave Saints are used for the latter, where you fight in multiple rounds with certain members in your team and see who has the most points by the end, based on the cards used in each round." Sona explained.

With what he heard so far? Issei was getting interested in being able to play in one, though that left an important question...

"So, how do the teams in these Rating Games work? Can only certain people... you know?" Issei asked.

"Pretty simply actually. One player is designated as a King, and then they give people a certain card or chess piece to people they want to play on their team, which has a small influence on parts of the field and/or other benefits. Anyone's allowed to play, but you can't play as a King until certain higher ups in your respective race believe you're ready to play as one, and that's usually around the time one becomes a teenager." Rias replied.

'That's why Ruihi having them was such a shock to everyone, she must only be Valiana's age!" He realized, looking at the Satan Heiress.

As he finished that thought, Ruihi put her Evil Pieces and Brave Saints away, then turned around.

"Anyways, that's the big news I wanted to share, so I'll be heading home now." She stated.

She began walking to the door, but briefly stopped for a moment to look at Valiana, smiling at her before looking at Issei.

"Though I'll also say this about him... you've found a good friend." She said.

Valiana and Issei blushed slightly, right before Ruihi looked at Issei with a slight glare.

"Though if you ever do anything to hurt her? I'll burn you beyond nothingness." She warned.

'Oh crap... she's _that_ kind of cousin!' He panicked.

Having said all she needed to, Ruihi walked through the doors, leaving Issei and Valiana to let out nervous chuckles in reply.

"And that's our cue to get to our train before it leaves without us." Ashir remarked.

Snapping his fingers, his outfit transformed into the male equivalent of Rias' uniform.

"I'll see everyone on Christmas Eve, good luck with preparing the Christmas Festival." Rias waved, smiling at her friends.

"Thanks, and enjoy yourself in Russia!" Tomoe shouted.

Rias nodded before she and Ashir disappeared through a magic circle, leaving everyone to watch as Adam suddenly rushed into the room with a sweaty face.

"Dad!?" Fubuki said in concern.

"Everyone, I need you all to come with me! Something big just came up!" He shouted.

And with that, a worried look appeared on everyone's face.

* * *

Following Adam into a different part of the gym, it wasn't long before Yuuma turned around, smiling at most of the familiar faces she saw.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"No way, Yuuma? It's been too long!" Irina replied.

The two gave each other a high give, right as Kelsey giggled at them, which confused the daughter of Gabriel as she saw the new face.

"Who are you?" Irina asked.

Kelsey giggled even more.

"Really? You don't know, well... then allow me to clarify!" She replied, circling her hands around her torso area.

"This is weird..." Xenovia remarked, staring at the scene with an odd look.

Twirling around a few times, Kelsey stopped before the group and flashed a sideways peace sign in front of her left eye, flashing a toothy grin towards everyone... which made Yuuma roll her eyes slightly.

"You can call me Kelsey Pheles, the Princess of all Demons!" She announced.

This caused a few eyes to widen, while Valiana gave an awkward laugh in reply. Sonneillon, who twirled some of his long blue hair that was tied at the end, just tilted his head as he looked at her with a confused look.

"Really, the Princess of the Demons? You seem kind of... uh, eccentric to be a princess... no offense." He asked.

"Hello pot, meet kettle." Balberith sighed.

Sonneillon looked at his older twin in confusion, making Adam chuckle a bit as he neared his son's ear.

"Hate to tell you this, but... her mom, the Demon Queen? She's pretty much the same." He revealed.

"Say what!?" Sonneillon exclaimed.

Yuuma cleared her throat, quickly getting everyone's attention.

"And it's not what we need to talk about, Adam called you all here on my request because we've got a situation, but even worse... we need some _serious_ help." She stated, a nervous sweat on her face.

"Oh boy... last time we saw you, that whole smuggling thing had been going on. Is there something like that again?" Issei realized.

"In scale? Yes. Everything else... we're not quite as sure about that." Yuuma replied.

She looked at Kelsey, who quickly got serious as she held out Mizuki's phone, still ebbing the cursed energy from its circuitry.

"What's up with this phone? It looks like it's-" Saji asked, trying to poke it.

"Don't touch it unless you want it to curse you." Kelsey immediately interrupted.

Saji screamed and jumped back, a look of fear and panic on his face... which quickly turned to one of confusion and suspicion.

"Wait... then how can you touch it?" He inquired.

"Because the Demon race isn't affected by curses." Sona replied.

"Are you serious!?" Saji questioned.

"She's right. It's a benefit they got because they formed the system of magic that led to many races' magical abilities." Yuuma confirmed.

His eyes widened at that.

"Right, time for a brief history lesson. When the Angels and Devils had to form their balance of Light and Darkness, the Fallen and the Demons had to create their own part in it. The Fallen did this by becoming the precursors of technology, while the Demons tapped into the energy that forms all life, better known as Ether, leading to the birth of all magic." Adam explained.

"This is the reason why most powers are called magic by default, and very few have other names, like the stuff my sister and I can use." Shirone mentioned.

"Exactly, but there was the one downside of it also creating curses. As a means of counteracting them, the Demons indirectly lead to the first forms of prayers and shrines, then after that? They learned how to mix the remainder of their light with their darkness to give themselves the power of soul manipulation, which in turn made them immune to curses... and gave them the ability to eat them." Adam continued.

Saji's right eye twitched at that last part, laughing slightly.

"Question. What does a curse taste like?" Xenovia asked.

Irina snorted a bit at that, struggling not to fall into full laughter, making Xenovia look at her in confusion.

"Like chicken wrapped in melted marshmallow goo." Kelsey answered.

"That... sounds both delicious and disgusting." Gressil admitted.

Kelsey chuckled a bit, right as Yuuma cleared her throat and continued, motioning to the phone.

"This phone here is something we've managed to link to a problem, and that problem? Well... have any of you been hearing about reports of missing children, all within school ages?" She explained.

"I've heard about that. No one knows what's going on, and it's already made people disappear within the areas of Okinawa, Tokyo, Osaka, and Kanto Prefectures." Fubuki replied.

"That's right, and after following a few leads, we've managed to find the source." Yuuma confirmed.

Holding up a photo, Valiana gasped as she the message for Innovate in it, just like the one she got earlier.

"No way..." She breathed.

"Wait, are you saying you recognize the message on this photo?" Yuuma asked.

"Better, I got one earlier today, but deleted it." Valiana confirmed.

Kelsey and Yuuma's eyes widened.

"Is that message still in your inbox's trash by any chance?" Kelsey inquired.

Valiana nodded, taking out her phone as she brought the message out.

"Here, take a look." She replied.

Kelsey and Yuuma got closer, right as Kelsey sniffed her phone, getting a scent that didn't match her smartphone, but did match the flip phone.

"Looks like your dad's theory was right." Kelsey stated.

"What kind of theory?" Momo asked.

"About how the curse pulls people in the game. We didn't have proof until now, but for some odd reason, the only people who've gone missing are those who get the message and have _flip phones_." Yuuma revealed.

Hearing that, everyone in the room sighed in relief.

"I knew it was a good thing when I got everyone interested in having smartphones, but not this good." Adam remarked, letting out an awkward chuckle.

"How does that work though?" Xenovia asked, looking confused.

"Based on my dad's theory? The curse works through the circuitry in a flip phone's buttons, and smartphones rely on touchscreen technology, so they're too complex for the curse to work on." Yuuma explained.

"The problem is that Smartphones have only started to become more public, and I bet the culprit is fully aware of it." Kelsey remarked.

She tightened her fist, getting Adam's attention as he noticed a hint of anger and sadness on her face.

"Kelsey, is... was one of the people that got caught in this trap a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Not me, but... my friend Mitsuya? His girlfriend and his best friend were among the first people to go missing." Kelsey answered.

"Mitsuya? Wait, as in Mitsuya Kanzaki? The wielder of the Transcendental Arrival?" Adam said in surprise.

Kelsey nodded.

"Two weeks ago, after we finally started getting some answers... he immediately let himself get trapped into the game rescue them, even though we hadn't formed a plan or learned of any risks." She revealed.

Yuuma rubbed her back, looking at Adam.

"This is where we need your help. We're sure that Mitsuya's able to handle himself in there, but he's going to need help, and so far... every attempt we've made to send him aid has failed due to the nature of this game and the curse it's linked to." Yuuma explained.

"I see, so what's the problem that's keeping you from sending him any help?" Adam asked.

"I guess the best way to explain this? We've been running simulations with help from the Demons, and when we confirmed Mitsuya could fight back, our first thought was that we should send in our respective Longinus wielders, but after having all of them applied to a simulation... the results said their powers would become useless." She revealed.

That left shock on everyone's faces.

"No way! Longinus are the most powerful Sacred Gears, so how could only one be able to ignore a curse!?" Rui panicked.

"Because the fact this game is called Innovate is no coincidence..." Kelsey answered.

"I have a feeling I'm going to hate this answer." Homura realized, placing a hand on her forehead.

Kelsey nodded her head, and took a deep breath.

* * *

The scene opened to an area of Japan if its cities had been ruined and reclaimed by nature over the years, one could see various monsters from video games roaming about, with actual health bars and RPG enemy names floating over their heads or bodies (depending on the creature) as they roamed the streets.

Watching from a distance, the same girl that had been annoyed by receiving the Innovate message was seen looking at them, soon turning to a boy of the same age.

"They're on their way. Set off the traps, and then I'll give the signal for him to finish things." She stated.

"Got it." He replied, adjusting the goggles on his head.

Walking over to a rope, he immediately gave it a hard tug.

*"RATTLE!"*

Hearing the nose, all of the monsters began walking towards the direction of the sound, unaware they were being fooled. Keeping her eyes on them, the girl waited until she saw their feet step in a certain area.

*"WHISTLE!"*

Hearing that sound, the monsters turned around, and that sealed their fates once and for all.

**"Transcendental Arrival!"**

Turning around once they heard that, the monsters stationed at the front were suddenly sliced through, having all of their health bars depleted before they shattered like glass. The rest of them were simply knocked back as their attack rushed into view.

**"Balance Breaker: Armed Incarnation!"**

Landing before them stood the man Kelsey knew as Mitsuya, but his appearance was hidden by a blue armored suit similar to those used in futuristic science-fiction films. On his hand was an energy blade that seemed to be generated from the power of his own power.

"Get ready you digital freak shows, because you're about to be deleted!" He declared.

**"Soul Striker!"**

A few of the enemies, which looked to be dragon-like goblins known as Kobolds, let out a feral growl before rushing at him with their claws.

Mitsuya reacted by dashing forward and stabbing his energy blade through some of them, chipping their health away as he stabbed them over and over. Once he did enough, he spun and slashed across them to deplete their remaining health.

Some of the enemies in the back took flight, resembling floating jellyfish crossed with slime monsters, which began flashing like they were living bombs.

**"Aura Hammer!"**

Blasting out his energy blade, it expanded before slamming into the bomb jellies as their names showed, flinging them into the mob of their fellow monsters. The explosion wiped many of them out as the neckline of Mitsuya's armor began glowing.

**("One attack is all we need!")** A male voice shouted.

"And here it is!" Mitsuya shouted.

Jumping into the sky, Mitsuya slammed his palms together before a huge amount of Ether began spiraling around his hands, forming a cone like shape in front of them.

**"Spiritual Cannon!"**

The energy fired off, with some particles flying off to the sides as the attack's main body created an energy dome from the impact.

When it was over, a large crater had replaced every enemy as Mitsuya looked to his allies.

"Everyone, the last invasion mob's been cleared! It's time for us to find the area boss!" The girl announced.

Hearing that, everyone ran off before Mitsuya's friends ran up to him.

"Do you think we're close to finally stopping this nightmare?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving... or this nightmare will never end." Mitsuya admitted, looking towards the direction of the boss.

Right now, all the trapped players could do was keep fighting, until they either escaped... or the game defeated them.

* * *

**The Anti-Maou Faction has struck again, and just like with Zariska's plot? It involves with kidnapping... only they seem to want their prisoners alive to play a horrible game for a reason yet to be revealed. Just to rub salt into the wounds, some of them have been trapped in said game since September at worst, but the best isn't much better since Christmas is only a few days away.**

**Then for the two surprises for veterans and everyone? Kelsey and Ruihi have finally made their return, which along with Cassiel, means the third version of the story now has my three biggest DxD OCs back and better than ever! Paired with this is... the four main characters of Denpachi are all in the story! The first version did have Mitsuya and Kirino appear, but both of them were kinda dead, because I already had wielders for the Telos Karma and Innovate Clear.**

**As for his Longinus, it's his Transcendental Arrival technique if it was its own Sacred Gear, and it functions like the Incarnate System from Accel World, as his armor makes me think of the Duel Avatars used by the characters. That's all I'll say for now to let him keep some secrets for the chapters to come. One thing I can say is he's currently one of strongest Humans in the supernatural world.**

**We've also learned of a new trick Ddraig and Albion have, which is the ability to manifest their Humans forms, but being left so weak that all this is good for is helping teach their hosts certain tricks or just having a face to talk to. I got the idea from this after thinking if Ddraig's ability to manifest since V25 had a weaker variant beforehand, and thought it would be interesting. Also, it's been revealed they have no mates, but they did adopt some kids.**

**Finally, the story has revealed how its Rating Games work, and all I'll say is they're likely _not_ what you expected. Before I can talk more about them, I'll need to reveal one other thing and then actually set up the context for one to happen. I do hope when I can finally say more, you'll like how I've adapted Rating Games to fit this world where the Christian Pantheon's races have always been united.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	9. Dangerous Game, Part 2

**Welcome back everyone! Last chapter brought in a bunch of surprises, while also setting up the first sub-plot with Rias and Ashir's trip to Russia, but now it's time for the return of the action as our main duo tries to find a way to get into the Innovate game without having the game negate all their powers. At the same time, on Mitsuya's side of the events, there's a boss battle on the way.**

**Since there's nothing more for me to say without going into spoilers, I'd like to address something asked of me by emilmarberg07 before I finished Ch 8. For anyone wondering if I'll still be posting the first version's original and revised forms on AO3? Don't worry, I will. It's just taking a while because everything past Ch 77 needs to be changed to remove content altered by the revisions, while the revised version needs a proper ending point due to it being unfinished.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention a few things in last chapter's end notes, so let's get that out of the way real quick. There's a reason why I made Gogmagog into Lilith's familiar over Fenrir, despite how earlier chapters have implied he was in a good position to have that role. The reason is Fenrir's fangs, which can kill Gods, since that fits Lucifer's role as the anti-existence of Elohim, who's called the Biblical God despite not actually being one as Chapter 7 revealed.**

**Speaking of Gogmagog himself, there's an interesting tale behind how he became Lilith's familiar, but I'll leave that alone for now. What I should clarify, as this is something I probably should have brought up when Fenrir didn't join everyone in rescuing Asia, is why neither of them were summoned to help out. The reason being if they had been there... they risked destroying the building while all the kids were inside.**

**Then there's how Lilith was stated to be a Succubus, and how that plays a role, even if it's a small one. In canon, while I can't remember if DxD has actually used the term at any point, Rias once implied Asia could become something like one after that V3 moment with the apron. Akeno might be in the same boat, but I'm not 100% sure. Anyways, I expanded on that to show some Devils are more fertile, though this is rare, like how only a few Clans are more fertile.**

**That's all I have to say for today's start notes, so let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 9 - Dangerous Game, Part 2]**

Adam bit his point finger's nail as Kelsey revealed the cause behind the Innovate game's ability to render most of the Longinus useless, realizing why it had such a name.

"Of course, they managed to capture the Innovate Clear wielder... I don't blame anyone for not seeing anything odd about its name when innovate is a word that has its fair share of usage." He realized.

"Innovate Clear... what's that one do again? I know it flexible, but that's all I can remember without a reminder." Fubuki asked.

"Let's see, best way to start explaining this..." Yuuma recalled.

Pausing for a moment, Yuuma remembered something and looked at Adam.

"Hey Adam, didn't Elohim recently notify you they've found the wielders of the Annihilation Maker and the History Breaker, and are planning to have them be in your care?" She asked.

"That's right, one of the two reasons my wife isn't here right now is because she went to pick them up." Adam confirmed.

Nodding a bit, Yuuma looked at Kelsey, who winked as she made a circle shape with her fingers.

"Innovate Clear is a Longinus that forms a dimensional field, which creates things not unlike how the Annihilation Maker can create monsters, but in a different manner since what it makes depends on the mind and influences of the user. One could make things from stories, others could make robots, and I've even heard one wielder was even able to use it at the level it was basically a fusion of the Dimension Lost and the Annihilation Maker... albeit they weren't exactly the kindest wielder." Kelsey explained.

"The one downside is that anything made by the Innovate Clear only exists in that dimensional field, though in this case... it's become a prison for all the missing children." Yuuma added.

"It definitely explains how such a scary game could exist." Fubuki admitted, shaking slightly.

Rui rubbed her back.

"Out of curiosity, how is it that Mitsuya can use his Longinus, whereas other Longinus wielder can't?" Issei asked.

"Based on what we've learned? Some powers can't be negated, and the... identification for that is if the power has any offensive, defensive, or supportive use. Something like a power to search an enemy is still allowed, or a natural power with a vital nature similar to one needing to breathe, and that works with how the Transcendental Arrival gives its wielder the power to manifest their natural ether in various ways." Kelsey explained.

Adam's eyes widened at that, then he smiled before snapping his fingers, getting an idea.

"That's it! I just realized how we can send more help!" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Wait, really? You have an idea!?" Yuuma said, feeling hopeful.

"I do. If natural power is the case, then we should be able to send Issei and Valiana into the game... if we enhance the Dragon half of their powers." Adam confirmed, winking at the latter.

Noticing that, Valiana's eyes widened as he caught his hint.

"Of course, Ingvild can help us!" She realized, knowing exactly how her powers could help them.

"Who's Ingvild?" Issei asked.

"She's the Heiress of the Leviathan Clan, as well as an honorary cousin to Valiana and myself." Sona explained.

Issei tilted his head, still not getting it.

"It'll make more sense once she arrives to help us out." Valiana promised.

She created a magic circle moments after, her father's form appeared on it.

"Oh, hey Valiana. Do you need something?" He asked.

"I do. There's a problem that Issei and I might be able to solve, but we won't be able to do anything unless you can send Ingvild over to give us the means to do it." She explained.

"Hmm... I'll have Adam explain the full context of the situation to me, but I think I've got a general idea of the issue if you need her specifically, so I'll call Leviathan and have her bring Ingvild over." Lucifer realized, nodding at the end.

The magic circle disappeared after that, meaning all that was left was for everyone to play the waiting game.

* * *

The scene switched to the European half of Russia, where the sight of Rias and Ashir could be seen, with the former rubbing her hands together as she tried to warm them up.

"Are you sure we aren't under dressed? I feel like a Popsicle..." She asked.

"We're definitely dressed right. I think we're just not used to Russia's cold temperatures, not unlike how switching between extreme heat and cold causes what's known as thermal shock." Ashir replied.

Sighing a bit, she looked at the winter landscape before them.

"So, what is it that we're here to see?" Rias inquired.

"At this time of year, the eyes of a Devil can actually witness an Aurora from this forest. There's no guarantee, but... if we do see it? It's said those Devils gain good fortune." He answered.

"Really? If that's the case, I'm glad you didn't bring me to either of the poles." Rias replied.

Ashir blushed at that, with Rias briefly looking away to hide her own forming across her cheeks.

*"SCREAM!"*

The two suddenly jumped at that, hearing sounds coming from deep within the forest.

"Did you hear that? And by hear it, I mean did you notice how painful it sounded?" Ashir inquired, trembling slightly.

"Yeah, and it wasn't natural either." Rias confirmed.

"Come on, we better hurry!" He replied.

Both of them ran deep into the forest, unaware of the sight they would discover.

* * *

Everyone was either working out, or doing something in Kelsey and Yuuma's case, as they waited for Leviathan to arrive with her daughter. Right as Rui yet out a yawn, he noticed a magic circle appear by his feet.

"Whoa! Guys, I think they just arrived!" He exclaimed, pointing at it.

"Yes, that's definitely the Leviathan Clan's crest." Sona confirmed.

Not long after she said that, Leviathan appeared with Ingvild, the latter having her mother's hands on her shoulders as she opened her eyes.

"Ingvild!" Valiana exclaimed.

Seeing Valiana run towards her, Ingvild held out her hands as they shared a brief hug, with Issei noticing how similar she looked compared to Leviathan in the same manner Valiana resembled her father.

"Uh... does every child of a Maou resemble the Maou in question?" He asked, looking at Sona.

"No, it's just her and Valiana that had such luck in that area, as Ruihi looks nothing like her parents besides her hair and eye color." She answered.

Issei sighed in relief after hearing that.

As Valiana and Ingvild finished their hug, she looked towards the rest of the group.

"It's nice to meet you all, especially with how much I've heard you've done for Valiana these last three years." She said, giving all of them a warm smile.

Everyone felt a little bashful after hearing that, while Balberith just shrugged in reply, which is when Ingvild's face became serious.

"So, what exactly is the problem? The fact you needed me specifically must mean it has to do with something I need to do with Albion's power." Ingvild asked.

"Children are going missing because of some new plan made by the Anti-Maou Faction, and we need help... only problem is most of our attempts to give it would result in those we send in having their powers negated." Yuuma explained.

Ingvild put a finger near her mouth, thinking for a moment.

"I can definitely do something, but if I directly do it to the Heavenly Dragons' power, then it'll only last for a few hours. I'll need to enchant some objects that others can hold onto and have them counter anything that would weaken a Dragon." She replied.

"I'd say four people would be a good number in this case, that would allow the effect to last for a couple of days." Leviathan suggested.

"Allow me." Kelsey offered.

Everyone watched as she manipulated magical energy into her hands, and then manipulated some of her soul energy to swallow it inside a physical shell. Clapping her hands together, she showed the mixture of both energies had turned into four bracelets.

"These should be easy to enchant, and just as easy for me to dispose of when we don't need them anymore." Kelsey smiled.

"Now the question is which four should join Issei and Valiana in the game? We can't just send anyone in with you considering the dangers involved." Yuuma questioned.

"That's easy. If we need to bring four, then it's obvious they should be Verrine, Bal, Sonneillon, and Gressil." Issei replied.

The quadruplets showed surprise, as did Yuuma who stared at Issei.

"Actually, that makes perfect sense. The four of them are able to fight alongside each other in tag duels without having to communicate. That would give us less worry about them, but also be more effective at dealing with whatever threats are inside the game." Valiana realized.

Thinking for a moment, Verrine quickly smiled.

"I can totally go for this, me and Bal did just manage to knock Gogmagog over in a small spar today!" She stated.

"I get an excuse to punch and break stuff... without anyone getting mad. Count me in." Balberith agreed, smirking a little.

"Same with me!" Sonneillon replied, flashing a thumb's up.

"Uh... alright, guess if you three will try it, so will I." Gressil decided.

Kelsey blinked as she finally paid attention to the fact that he was wearing a paper bag over his head, eventually making Gressil feel uncomfortable as he noticed her staring.

"Stop staring, please..." He begged, shaking a little.

"Do you need that on your head? Because if you do, then I'm pretty certain the game will leave it behind since it won't view it as part of your clothes." Kelsey mentioned.

Gressil panicked at that, most of the gym athletes paled.

"And... now we have a problem." Adam sighed, rubbing his head.

"Guess we'll have to think of another-" Sonneillon agreed.

Before he could finish that sentence, everyone saw Gressil's hands shaking as he reached for his bag, making his fellow twins gasp.

"N-No way... Gressil, you aren't really going to-" Balberith replied, pointing at him.

And with that, his hands touched the bag.

*"POP!"*

If anyone had been expecting a Christmas Miracle, this was _not_ the one they had been expecting.

The miracle... of Gressil being willing to reveal his face!

"Someone catch me..." Irina requested.

Xenovia did just that as she fainted, all while she too stared at Gressil's true face, which she... and everyone else that wasn't his brothers, sisters, and parents for that matter, had never seen before.

He looked quite girly, having Aureolin-colored hair that went past his shoulders, being a little messy with rogue curls, and matching colored eyes like most of his siblings.

"I... I knew that I... would have to take this off... one day. So, if there are... people out there... who are more afraid than I am of... not wearing this meager bag right now... then why not make it today!?" He stated.

Despite his shouting, it was clear to everyone he was barely managing to handle everyone looking at his face, but the sheer fact he even managed to take it off? It brought a smile to Kelsey's face.

"You're probably the bravest among your siblings, because you're showing a lot of courage right now." She praised.

Gressil slightly blushed at that, feeling his hands shake as he used all his willpower to not put the bag back on his head.

"Thank you, but first... excuse me!" He replied loudly.

He ran towards the bathroom, where flushing was heard immediately, leaving Kelsey surprised.

"I just expected him to throw up or something, not use the bathroom in record time." She remarked.

"He didn't. Because of having multiple bathrooms in our house, and his personality making him use them often, the sound of flushing helps him calm down." Issei explained.

"Oh, I see. I'd question how weird that is, but I have my mom's quirks, and she once ate spaghetti while hanging from the ceiling." Kelsey realized.

Gressil slightly walked out, shaking slightly.

"Don't force it all at once. Take some baby steps son, small and slow baby steps." Adam suggested.

Gressil nodded in reply, taking a deep breathe to try and relax his nerves.

* * *

Somewhere in America, Raynare could be seen looking over a holographic magic screen she generated through a bracelet on her wrist.

By her side stood a 12-year old girl with blonde hair and light purple eyes, and a noticeable black star marking under her left eye due to her pale skin. Her attire consisted of a shirt with a black to dark blue gradient, covered with a bunch of star markings, pale jean shorts with a star patch sown onto the right leg, and white boots.

"So, you really think we'll find clues to that Innovate game here?" The girl asked.

"Not necessarily, but I have a good hunch about this, considering Japan and America have both spent times as major video game markets. Using the country where such a market crashed is a good hiding place if you want to hide in plain sight." Raynare replied.

The girl blinked a few times.

"That made no sense." She replied.

Raynare sighed, barely managing to remind herself that her partner was a child compared to herself.

'I'd really rather be at home with my husband right now, but no... I'm here, and dealing with this stupid incident that we honestly should have been able to deal with before it got near the holidays!' She thought, mentally venting to herself.

'Is it that time of month?" The girl wondered, noticing Raynare's thought movements.

Turning around, she noticed something rushing through an alley, getting her attention.

"Hey, something just moved over there." She mentioned.

"Huh?" Raynare turned around.

In response to looking, her screen picked up a reading and began flashing with a check mark to verify it, getting her attention.

"Stella, after it!" Raynare ordered.

"Got it!" She grinned.

Jumping off the rooftop they were on, Stella began flipping through the air like she was a shuriken.

**"Shooting Star Nebula!"**

A sword with a gun extension and a star theme appeared in her hands, and then she twisted herself so she was facing the sky. It fired two shooting stars as bullets, which formed a trapeze swing, letting her speed to the ground safely.

"Woo!"

Hearing her voice, the hidden figure's eyes widened as they ran away, prompting Stella to stand on her sword and ride on it like a snowboard. A magical barrier enveloped the area shortly afterwards, guaranteeing she'd have no problems trying to capture them.

"What the hell!?" They questioned.

"Sorry, but you aren't getting away from the Shooting Star of Grigori!" Stella declared.

As she rode her Longinus, it began charging powerful star energy, causing the unknown figure began to panic.

**"Star Blaster!"**

The blast fired out faster than they could evade it, making them scream as they were thrown into a wall. Raynare flapped her wings as she landed by Stella, who blew the stardust off her Sacred Gear's barrel.

"Damn you... damn you!" The unknown figure growled.

"Oh, shut up." Raynare glared.

Stella winced as she punched him in the face, making their eyes spin before their left cheek swelled. A molar fell out of their mouth for good measure.

"Guess that's one way to lose a tooth." She remarked, looking at it.

Raynare gave a terrifying stare at their captive, making them sweat.

"I'm the one calling the shots here, now tell me... do you prefer me simply throwing you in prison after you tell us everything, or getting it tortured out of you for as long as you choose to stay quiet?" She offered.

They whimpered before passing out, making Stella blink as she poked them with their sword.

"Was that a yes to the non-torture, or a way of trying to escape through death?" Stella asked.

"No, the chicken just passed out." Raynare replied.

Stella immediately felt her cheeks puff before she began laughing at how much of a baby the apparent criminal before them was. Raynare tried to keep a straight face... but quickly lost to her laughter and let loose.

* * *

Sipping some green tea his father made for him, Gressil felt his nerves finally calm to a manageable level.

"You good now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, think I can manage from here." Gressil replied.

With that being said, Kelsey held out the soul bracelets she created to the Hyoudou quadruplets, who placed them on their respective dominant wrists.

"Alright, so... now what?" Sonneillon asked.

"For these bracelets to protect Ddraig and Albion's powers from being negated, we need to create a link between them." Leviathan explained.

"Got it." Valiana nodded.

Their fingerless gauntlets formed on their respective hands, with Verrine and Balberith placing their hands over the Boosted Gear, then Sonneillon and Gressil doing the same with the Divine Dividing.

"Ingvild, do your stuff." Leviathan smiled.

"Right." She replied, nodding her head.

Closing her eyes for a moment, everyone watched as they waited for what would happen... then saw them open, only now her pupils had a familiar whitened appearance as they began to glow.

It was a kind of glow that the athletes of the Seven Stars Gym would only seen on Issei and Valiana's eyes for the past three years, all because of one reason.

"Those eyes... she's a Longinus wielder!?" Chiemi realized.

As she opened her mouth, water began to swirl around her.

**[****Date A Live II: Trust in You - Orchestral****]**

She began singing the melody to a song, and before Issei and Valiana realized it, they felt a huge surge empower them! This energy spread into the soul bracelets, and even Saji felt himself shaking a little as something in him reacted to the song.

"Whoa... guys, what's going on? I feel a little weird?" He asked.

"This is the power of Ingvild's voice, because her Longinus... is the Nereid Kyrie." Ravel revealed.

Fubuki gasped at that.

"A Leviathan with the Nereid Kyrie? That's like winning the grand prize in the lottery!" She realized.

Saji looked at her in confusion.

"The Leviathan Clan's signature ability, _Sea Serpent Dragon of the End_, is basically a personification of the sea. Turn into a Dragon resembling a sea serpent, generating a flood's worth of water, manipulating marine life to aid them, and being able to manipulate existing water as long as it's from lakes, ponds, and other small bodies similar to them. The Nereid Kyrie is similar to the last power, but for water from the sea or ocean." Fubuki explained.

"In other words, it's like a natural extension of their powers? Just calling it grand prize seems like an understatement!" Saji realized.

"Not only that, but also add in the fact that Ingvild has a beautiful singing voice, and you have the perfect host for the Nereid Kyrie's power." Leviathan added, smiling with pride.

With one final note, the rings shined a bright red or white, depending on which Heavenly Dragons' power had been flowing into it, and Ingvild's eyes returned to normal.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

Issei released a deep breath, still feeling the tingles in his fingers.

**("I've known of the Nereid Kyrie's power over Dragons for centuries, but this is the first time it's been used to enhance my natural strength!")** Ddraig praised.

**("Agreed, this reminds me of our younger days when we fought each other in our many duels.")** Albion replied.

Kelsey jumped into the air, cheering loudly.

"This is perfect! Thanks to Ingvild, we can finally send Mitsuya the help he needs!" She cheered.

"So, how do we actually get into the game?" Valiana asked.

Reaching into her pocket, Yuuma pulled out six devices that looked like mobile phones if shaped as portable gaming consoles.

"We've made these dummy phones that can disguise you when you go in. All Kelsey needs to do is let the curse hit them and you'll have your entrance into the game." She answered.

"So, are you all ready? Because the moment you dive into the game... you won't be able to escape until you beat it." Kelsey asked.

"Ready or not, this isn't going to stop unless we do something. The better question is am I willing?" Issei replied.

He took one of the dummy phones.

"And I am." He stated.

Valiana grabbed the next dummy phone, smiling at him.

"So am I." She replied.

Hearing their replies, the quadruplets all grabbed the remaining dummy phones, opening them up.

"OK then, here goes!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Swinging Mizuki's phone over each dummy phone, all of them immediately received the Innovate message, prompting the team of six to accept the offer.

They immediately disappeared in a flash, leaving Adam to sweat slightly.

"Promise us... promise us you'll make it back alive." He asked in a whisper.

* * *

Gasping as her eyes opened up, Valiana found herself within what looked to be a ruined version of the Seven Stars Gym, noticing that none of the others were with her. Looking at her hand, she saw a gemstone that was originally the dummy phone she was given.

"Albion, can you hear me?" She asked.

There was no reply at first, until...

**("Ugh... yeah, I'm here. Though our entry wasn't exactly pleasant on my end. Not sure what did it, but give me a minute to regain my bearings...")** Albion replied, sounding slightly nauseated.

"OK, take your time." Valiana replied.

As she prepared to take a look around...

"Valiana!?"

She turned, hearing Verrine's voice calling for her as she ran into view.

"Verrine, over here!" She replied.

Hearing Valiana's voice, she turned around and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." Verrine smiled.

"Are the others with you?" Valiana asked.

"No, but I did hear them. I'm guessing we entered within different parts of the gym as that whole _not showing it's us_ thing Yuuma mentioned." She replied, shaking her head.

At that moment, Valiana felt her left hand stretch out as Albion focused her power.

**("That way, I can sense Ddraig's energy and that of both of ours in the soul rings.")** She stated.

"You heard the Dragon!" Verrine replied.

Both girls of the group ran in the direction Albion pointed them in, where the boys were already gathered. Turning around, Issei smiled as he saw them run into view.

"There you are." He stated.

**("Told you they were in that direction.")** Ddraig smirked.

Once the group was gathered together, they all took a moment to get their bearings and figure out what they could from general sights alone.

"So, from what this area looks like... it's a ruined version of our world. Like the games from that one franchise mom and dad won't let us play." Gressil mentioned.

"And then we have these weapons." Sonneillon replied.

Holding up his hand, the sight of a sword was seen where he was originally holding his dummy phone.

"Sounds like we're basically in an RPG." Balberith remarked.

"I'm also not seeing any people besides us... I hope that doesn't mean anything bad and they're all just with that Mitsuya guy." Issei added, feeling worried.

Valiana took the skies, hovering in place as she tried to find something that could give them an idea of where to go.

As she did, the sight of something running by entered her view.

"Hey guys, I see either a player or an enemy running in that direction!" She shouted down to them.

"Which way!?" Issei shouted up to her.

"Looks like it's near the arcade building!" Valiana answered.

"Then onward we go!" Verrine announced.

She rushed ahead, making Issei panic as he began chasing after her.

"Don't run off on your own!" He exclaimed.

The rest of their group followed, with Valiana landing before she did the same.

* * *

In the area of the Innovate realm near what was the Kuoh City arcade, a 13-year old girl with dirty blonde hair could be seen running away from some skeleton enemies called Revenants as they chased after her, a sword in her hands as she tried to find an open area.

Unfortunately for her, she ran into a dead end as more Revenants popped out of the ground, boxing her in. Realizing she couldn't run, she readied her sword.

"Guess I've got no choice now." She realized.

**"Dragon Pulse!"**

Yellow energy outlined her form as she rushed ahead, cutting across the Revenant mob as multiple numbers appeared to represent the damage she was dealing, though the Revenants were durable bastards as she was forced to bob and weave.

'Really wish that I could actually use my offensive powers right now!' She thought, grunting slightly.

Some Revenants tried to jump her from overhead, making her gasp.

"Hang on!"

Turning around, she was suddenly surprised as someone suddenly grabbed her just before they could strike, soon coming to a complete stop to reveal Valiana had rescued her.

"You alright?" Valiana asked.

"Thanks to you. I didn't think any more players were in this city besides myself." She replied.

"Lucky you, I'm not alone." Valiana replied.

Turning her head, a Meteor Shot fired off and captured all of the Revenants within its flames, making the girl's eyes widen as they were quickly incinerated by their main weakness.

"Looks like the monsters are similar to their video game counterparts. Lucky us I've got fire for anything undead." Issei smirked.

"Meaning you're useless against fish?" Balberith remarked.

Issei nearly face faulted at that, giving an awkward laugh in response.

"No way... the Red Dragon Emperor?" The girl realized.

Hearing that, everyone looked at her in surprise.

"You already know about the supernatural?" Gressil asked.

"Of course, my name is Momiji Nakiri." She explained.

While her surname's importance completely flew over Valiana, the Hyoudou siblings all widened their eyes and gasped, immediately recognizing what kind of person she was.

"Uh... I'm gonna need clarity, why does that matter here?" Valiana asked.

"Because she's part of the Five Principal Clans, a group of shrine families who are linked to the Sacred Beasts of Japan, and the Nakiri Clan is the most famous since they're the ones linked to Ouryuu, the Yellow Dragon!" Issei explained.

Now that she was aware of that fact, Valiana felt her face pale a little.

Based on what she remembered from her mother's lessons, the Sacred Beasts were powerful Youkai deities on par with High-Tier Sacred Gears.

Also, while Seiryuu and Ouryuu weren't actual Dragons? They were both a kind of Youkai that resembled one, and were similarly powerful in comparison, especially in the case of Ouryuu.

"OK, I take it back... that's really important." She realized.

Slapping her cheeks, Verrine shook of her shock

"How long have you been trapped here?" She asked.

"It's been about a week, and I barely know what's going on in here beyond that I've been by myself since then. It doesn't help that I can't use any of my powers beyond my Dragon Pulse to empower my physical skills and detect nearby enemies... if they've already generated at least." Momiji answered.

Balberith sighed after hearing that.

"Then we're not any closer to being aware of what's going on than we were before." He realized.

"Actually, that isn't completely true." Momiji replied.

All of them looked at her in surprise.

"I've noticed someone else's energy signature in this city, and I was hoping they might know something, but the only problem? Their signature feels like it's in multiple places, so I can't really focus and follow it because of how they all move alongside whoever it belongs to." She explained, holding her head.

Sonneillon shrugged his arms in reply.

"It's a vague lead, but it's also the only we have right now, so it might be a good idea to follow it." He suggested.

"Momiji, think you can at least give us a general idea of where we should look?" Issei asked.

"Sure, but I'll need some time to recharge before I do that. These mobs have given me little time to eat." She replied.

"Oh, that's good. I was worried that we might end up starving or not need to eat..." Balberith replied.

Gressil shivered at the thought.

"I'd rather be able to eat, it's creepy to not need food out of nowhere." He agreed.

And with those words, everyone followed Momiji to her camping grounds.

* * *

Back in the gym, everyone was currently sitting around, letting their thoughts about how their friends/siblings were doing inside the Innovate Realm. Leviathan and Ingvild were still around, watching everyone's reactions.

"Why do they all seem so worried? Don't they trust their friends?" Ingvild asked her mother.

"They do, and that's probably why this worries them. As much as they have faith in them, they also can't see how they're doing right now, and that leaves a sense of unease. I remember Satan and Choronzon telling me about that quite a few times in recent years... for obvious reasons." Leviathan explained.

Ingvild went silent, knowing _exactly_ what she meant.

"However, I think I know a way we can take their minds off things." Leviathan continued.

She kneeled by Ingvild, whispering into her ear as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one asked about that." She replied.

"Probably for the same reasons I just mentioned, but rather because those thoughts are distracting them from everything else." Leviathan guessed.

Ingvild chuckled at that before covering her ears.

Taking a deep breath, Leviathan released a loud roar, making everyone jump in response.

"Good, now that I've got your attention, I'd like to ask you all something." She smiled.

"Sure..." Katase permitted, feeling her head spin.

"Go ahead..." Murayama replied, feeling the same.

Leviathan cleared her throat before continuing, motioning her hand towards her daughter.

"As most of you are now aware of, Ingvild is the current wielder of the Nereid Kyrie, so what does that tell you about her?" She inquired.

"That she's a Human/Devil hybrid." Rui replied.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. A Devil is only qualified for the position of being their Clan's Heir if they're pureblooded, as otherwise, they risk the powers of that bloodline eventually waning into nothing." Ravel replied, shaking her head.

Rui froze as he heard that, right before multiple question marks appeared over his head.

"Wait... then... uh..." He thought, feeling his brain getting foggy.

"OK, so you're saying Ingvild inherited the Nereid Kyrie from... wait, no. That can't be it either. With how Fubuki described it, and everyone's replies after she did, it sounds like Ingvild was definitely born with it." Homura wondered aloud.

"That can I verify, but it's the only hint you get until you figure it out or give up." Leviathan mentioned.

As the non-Devils of the group tried to figure it out, Shirone was seen eating a bag of chips as she stood next to Cecilia, Sona, and Ravel.

"$5 that they don't figure it out?" She asked, looking at Cecilia.

"You're on." Cecilia agreed.

Time flew by, and once 10 minutes had passed...

"Ah! Dang it, this is too hard!" Saji complained.

"So, I take it that's your way of speaking for everyone that you've given up?" Leviathan asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah..." Irina sighed in defeat.

She giggled a little, watching Cecilia pout and give Shirone $5 before continuing.

"The reason Ingvild is the Heiress despite being born with a Longinus... is because she's been both a Pureblooded Devil and a Human/Devil hybrid, but it's not a matter of how. It's a matter of _when_." Leviathan revealed.

That answer caused everyone's eyes to go white in confusion, making Leviathan snicker a little.

"Allow me to clarify with this." She continued.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a red crystal that emitted a dark glow, with those who didn't recognize the mysterious object drawing their eyes towards it.

"Whoa... what is that?" Miku asked, her eyes only inches away from it.

"Sona, you want to make a school one day, don't you? How about you tell everyone for me to get some teaching practice in?" Leviathan suggested.

"Thank you for the offer." Sona replied, bowing at her honorary Aunt.

Clearing her throat, she turned to everyone and began.

"What she's holding is an item we refer to as a Darkness Crystal, a special kind of crystal we use for one purpose alone... reincarnating others, and sometimes also reviving them, as Devils." Sona revealed.

"As in changing someone's biology into that of a Devil's?" Reya asked with surprise.

Hearing that, Xenovia looked at the crystal again, suddenly noticing how familiar it looked. Forming a magic circle in her hands, a yellow version of the crystal appeared in her palms.

"Sona, is that red crystal related to this one in any way?" She asked.

"Yes. That's what we call a Light Crystal, and it's the Angels' equivalent to our Dark Crystals in both origin and function." Sona confirmed.

"How long have you had that for?" Irina asked.

"My sister gave it to me when I received Durandal, and told me to hold onto it until I learned how to tame Durandal enough that I could use it without it resisting me." Xenovia answered, looking at it.

She looked at it sadly.

"Based on what Sona says... I bet this was the crystal my mother tried to revive my father with." She assumed.

Irina said nothing, simply rubbing Xenovia's back.

"The Demons and Fallen have their own equivalents, blue and purple crystals they call Dawn and Dusk Crystals respectively. There are even green variants called Twilight Crystals for Humanity." Sona continued.

"Oh, so that's why Humanity is technically considered part of the Christian Pantheon." Saji realized.

Sona briefly nodded at that.

"And that's where this next part is important. There's a special benefit these crystals give if used on a hybrid that's half human. In the case of Leviathan's children, all three were born as Human/Devil hybrids, and then given Darkness Crystals to turn them into Pureblooded Devils through their human halves' power of adaptability." She answered.

Fubuki's eyes widened as everything fit together for her.

"I get it, the advantage is having a way to keep bloodlines pure while not being limited to having children between only two Devils." Fubuki realized.

"Exactly, but this only works through hybrids who are part Human and part of the species tied to the right crystal. Giving one to a pure Human, any other creature, or any other kinds of hybrids will result in what's basically an artificial Devil." Sona confirmed.

Fubuki took out a notebook and added this info to her notes.

"Can you also tell us how these crystals came into existence?" She inquired.

"If I remember right, your father has a theory on that." Leviathan recalled.

"One second!" Fubuki replied.

She ran off towards her father's office, leaving everyone to wait for a minute or two until she came back, showing a new addition to her notebook.

"Smart thinking." Leviathan praised.

"Thank you." Fubuki replied.

She held out her notes, which showed some pictures to help her understand where words couldn't.

"Most of the supernatural factions didn't come into existence until after Lucifer became the original Devil, leaving Earth and the other four races' worlds as the original five. Since Earth was originally the Garden of Eden before it was renamed after some of its clouds were used to create Heaven... the Sacred Gear system itself is believed to have gifted them all for their actions in saving and restoring it by beating Trihexa." She explained.

That made Ruruko raise an eye.

"That's his theory? It seems kind of like he's just shooting from the hip." Ruruko replied.

"Isn't that how some theories are made?" Fubuki asked.

"Oh... right, I guess that's true." Ruruko admitted.

Waiting a moment to see if anything else would be said, but hearing no such thing, Sona resumed her explanation.

"The areas in question where each crystal bed generated are the Seventh Heaven for Heaven, the Grigori HQ for Paradise, the Guild of the Grauzauberer Magicians for the Underworld, and Agreas for Hell, which somehow caused the island to float as it does in the present day." She continued.

"What about the crystal bed on Earth?" Tomoe asked.

"I actually asked my dad about that, and according to him... it's here, somewhere in Kuoh City." Fubuki answered.

Everyone besides Leviathan looked at her in surprise.

"She's right. The real reason the Shinto Pantheon has no authority in this being our territory is because Susanoo once tried to take the Twilight Crystals for himself... the crystals injured him in a way I'd rather not describe to any of you." Leviathan explained, shivering at the mere mention of the event.

Lucky for her, no one asked any further on what the crystals had done to Susanoo.

"Anyways... I better get back now, though since all of you are worried about your friends? My best advice is try finding a way to help them from here." She continued, sharing her suggestion.

"But how?" Saji asked.

"Well, if I recall right, isn't the current wielder of the Unknown Dictator among the Fallen's care? Isn't that the one Longinus which might be able to contact them?" Leviathan mentioned.

Yuuma's eyes widened as she recalled that detail.

"That's right, when she couldn't get in, she immediately began working on a way to make contact with the dummy phones or Mitsuya's Longinus! I could have some of you come back with me to Paradise in an attempt to help her!" She realized, making her offer.

"And my dad thinks there's at least one other cursed phone out there which may be empowering the game. If we can get our hands on it, then I can try eating the curses from both, which might force the game to end and set everyone free." Kelsey mentioned.

She looked at Sona.

"I could use you and a few others in doing that, especially since this one is likely more guarded than the first, which took only me, Yuuma, and Raynare to reclaim after we caught the Anti-Maou Faction by surprise." Kelsey requested.

Sona thought on it for a moment, and then...

"If you're asking me, then I suggest bringing Saji, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, Ruruko, and Tsubasa as those _few others_ you're asking for." She requested.

"Wait, all of us? Really?" Saji asked.

"Saji, you and I have been helping the others learn to use their Sacred Gears... or helping Tomoe figure out what hers is in her case." Sona replied.

Tomoe gave an awkward chuckle, remembering when she was told Murasame was just a Cursed Sword, and not the Sacred Gear she was kidnapped over.

"If there's anyone I think would work best on a team with me? It's the six of you." She continued.

Hearing that, they all smiled at the compliment she gave... all while Ravel giggled and made a heart with her hands before pointing at Saji, making Sona blush slightly.

"I am not!" She replied with a whisper.

Ravel just winked and stuck her tongue out slightly, leaving Sona to blush again.

"Hey! Maybe the rest of us can try to look over anything about the places that have kidnapped people, possibly even try to find the Innovate Clear wielder who was caught and indirectly used to start this mess!" Irina suggested.

"I can stay for a while and help if you'd like, as there was something I wanted to ask Adam about doing for your Christmas Festival." Ingvild offered.

"Sure, that would be great!" Irina accepted.

Leviathan smiled, glad her words sparked so many ideas on how to help their friends who went into the Innovate Realm.

"And with that, I'll take my leave." She stated.

Forming a magic circle, Ingvild turned towards her.

"Let me, dad, or either of your older sisters know in advance when you take care of both that Christmas Festival request and finish up with whatever help you have here." Leviathan requested.

"Got it." Ingvild promised.

Smiling at her youngest daughter, Leviathan returned to Hell.

"So, who here is tech savvy?" Yuuma asked.

* * *

Momiji led everyone to a hidden area within a building, a place that she used as her camping grounds, where a bunch of glowing spheres and cubes were seen lying around.

"What are these?" Verrine asked, picking one of spheres up.

"These are what may be the only items in this game realm. The orbs are how people eat, and the cubes make a shelter for one to sleep in that enemies ignore, which luckily last until you're fully awake." Momiji explained.

She bit into one of the spheres.

"As for what foods you get? It seems to be any kind of foods the person eating it would like, since I haven't found one with a flavor that I didn't want to eat." She continued.

Verrine looked at the sphere with curiosity before biting it, making her eyes widen.

"It's chicken!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Let me try." Balberith asked.

He bit into it, but for what he tasted.

"Hmm... weird, I like chicken too, but this tastes like a pizza to me." He replied.

"Maybe it depends on the person who ate it? Like each one has a random number value generated for each sphere, and that number is what food flavor you get." Gressil guessed.

"Sounds plausible." Issei agreed.

Looking around, Valiana noticed that everything was set as if Momiji was comfortable... no, it would be better to say she was used to such conditions.

"Hey, is being in this game... familiar to you?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I kind of... live in a sealed dimension where only my parents, brother, and one cousin visit me." She revealed.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"It's not what you think. My family's not abusive, it's just that... I have a Sacred Gear that I can't control it, and it could hurt people while I'm unable to." Momiji clarified, pushing her hands out.

That made everyone sigh in relief.

"My dad has told me that's a rare, but very real possibility when it comes to Sacred Gears. Mammon even knows a Magician whose son nearly died from his." Valiana mentioned.

"Is said son OK?" Sonneillon asked.

"He's managing right now. Although, since Asia's learning how to use her powers, I think they might make a breakthrough in helping his struggles if not outright stopping them." She replied.

Gressil looked at Momiji.

"So, what's your Sacred Gear exactly? And if not the name... what can it do that's as dangerous as you imply?" He asked.

"Apparently, I can either dampen or outright lock the power of anything that isn't a Sacred Gear or something vital like a Demon's curse immunity, or enhance it like a safe boost of adrenaline/sugar rush. It's dangerous because I think the dampening/locking power could happen to machines or... well, something important to live." She explained.

Gressil jumped back at that, feeling himself shaking slightly.

"Yeah... that definitely sounds like a good reason for someone to be sealed off from the outside world." Gressil replied.

Momiji continued eating her fill of the food items, with Issei and Valiana inhaling a few themselves while they could.

"So, who are all of you?" She asked, realizing she never asked.

"Oh, right. My name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei began.

He motioned to his siblings, starting with Verrine.

"This is Verrine, along with Balberith, Sonneillon, and Gressil. They're quadruplets, as well as being my younger sister and brothers." He continued.

After that, Valiana holding out her left hand.

"And my name is Valiana Lucifer, which sounds exactly like you think it does. I'm also the White Dragon Empress." She greeted.

Momiji saw the Divine Dividing form on her left hand, making her swallow oddly, and causing her to let out a few loud coughs.

"OK, definitely didn't expect to hear any of that." She remarked.

"Sorry if that was a little overwhelming." Valiana apologized.

"It's fine. Although, how does the daughter of Lucifer have any kind of Sacred Gear? Some kind of odd genetic mutation that let you cheat the rules from your mother's side?" Momiji asked.

**("By inheritance. My last wielder was murdered by having the my Sacred Gear extracted, and I didn't have any wielder until three years ago, where she became my new wielder.")** Albion explained.

Momiji nodded her head, feeling her confusion disappear.

"I guess that makes sense. After all, that's how the Heads of my Clan are chosen, by Ouryuu inhabiting the one it finds most worthy at the time." She remarked.

After getting her fill of food settled, Momiji let rubbed her now content stomach.

"So, now that you've eaten... mind continuing that whole problem with a single person whose energy readings are everywhere?" Sonneillon inquired.

"Right. Although, to be honest... I don't fully get it myself. Not even someone as powerful as my brother can do this, yet from the flow of Chi that I can sense? This person is incredibly weak, possibly someone with supernatural powers who didn't know about them until they were trapped in this game." Momiji explained.

Everyone gave confused looks.

"Uh... sorry, but... what?" Balberith questioned, having no idea what she just said.

"Yeah, guess that was a bit confusing. Let me rephrase that." She apologized.

She scratched her head for a moment before continuing.

"They're doing something that I can't find an explanation for. Because of that, maybe it's the world of this game doing something to them, and if it is... wouldn't that imply they may indirectly be related to the problem?" Momiji explained.

Issei's eyes widened.

"That's right, Kelsey said this world was created by the power of the Innovate Clear, so maybe... that person could be its current wielder!" He stated.

"Wait, what?" Momiji replied, blinking slightly.

"We didn't accept the game thinking it was just some fun advertisement. Some friends of ours told us the one behind all of this kidnapped the Innovate Clear wielder, and out of everyone they could send in to help, only we had a way to avoid having our powers negated." Valiana explained.

Momiji gasped.

"Then... you're saying we might be near the source of stopping all of this, and we just need to find this person I've already managed to detect?" She asked.

"Yes, and for how you could? The way you spotted them, it was because of your Dragon Pulse ability, right?" Issei answered, followed with his own question.

"I did." Momiji confirmed.

"Is it very strong, compared to the rest of your family that is?" He continued.

She paused at that.

"Not... very." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

Issei smiled at that, raising his right hand up.

"Then maybe you just need a little more juice to get a stronger reading." Issei suggested, tapping the back of it.

Momiji's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

* * *

Within a different area of Japan, the group lead by a still armored Mitsuya neared an area marked by a large ring.

Inside that very ring, the sight of a black square with a red skull etched inside of it could be seen, with the eye holes glowing a sickly green color. It was the symbol... warning that the entire area was the stage for a boss battle.

**('Mitsuya... something doesn't feel right about this area. It's making me nervous.')** His Longinus spirit warned.

**('Got it.')** Mitsuya replied, nodding his head.

Turning to everyone, he held out his hand, getting their attention as the group of players came to a complete halt.

"Let me go in first. With how many bosses we've beaten, I want to make sure there's nothing new that could catch us off guard because we all went into the fight at the same time." He asked.

Everyone stepped back slightly, trusting the one that had been leading their campaign to beat the game.

'OK, here goes nothing...' He thought.

Taking a step into the arena, the symbol's mouth began laughing, then sunk into the ground as the boss began to materialize. The pixels soon merged to create some kind of snake with eight red eyes and an upper body resembling a Whale fin.

It lifted up its arms, which looked like a bunch of green vines sown together before fusing into pink claws.

"Anything?" Mitsuya asked.

**("Not yet.")** His partner replied.

The eyes of the boss flashed, causing a health bar that was three times longer than normal enemies to appear over its head, followed by its name: Mutant Lamia Kurang.

"Well, better get things started." Mitsuya decided.

Rushing ahead, Mitsuya readied a pair of energy blades from his wrists as Kurang charged at him.

In mere seconds, the two collided, with the boss being knocked back as a 72 formed over its head.

"Anything yet?" Mitsuya asked.

**("No, still nothing-")** His partner replied.

Said partner suddenly paused, noticing the boss getting up and charging some kind of massive power, which immediately got his attention.

**("Correction, it's that attack being charged right now!")** They shouted.

Hearing this, Mitsuya immediately ran and began to circle the boss, who followed him.

"Now everyone! While it's back is exposed!" He announced.

"Quick, you heard him! Go, go, go!" His girlfriend shouted.

The remaining players all rushed into the battlefield, and once everyone had stepped inside... the boss immediately ceased its attack, letting out something like a laugh.

"You idiots fell for it!" Kurang stated.

Hearing that, Mitsuya suddenly stopped, noticing some kind of barrier rise up from the ring.

"What!?" He shouted.

**("Oh no... this was a trap, and walked right into it!")** His partner realized.

Kurang began to grow bigger, with multiple status buffs being applied to it.

"Quick, attack it!"

Some of the players who chose to play with magic or bows began attacking the boss, but when they did... every number that appeared above its head was a terrifying zero.

"No damage!?" One of them shouted.

"Look out!" Mitsuya warned.

Rushing towards the defenseless players, Mitsuya pushed them out of the way as Kurang launched his hand out for an attack. Mitsuya swinging his swords to parry it... only to see a bunch of zeroes appear above his head.

**("Even our attacks aren't doing damage anymore? How is this possible!?")** Mitsuya's partner asked.

"It's almost like something's made it so zero is the only number the game will generate for its damage, but how can that be possible while this game is in real life?" Mitsuya replied, feeling nervous.

Kurang pushed him back, knocking him towards his best friend as they mighty beast charged their way.

* * *

While the battle with Kurang continued, the Devil that had acted as Hiyori and Mizuki's landlord and the mastermind behind the Innovate realm could be seen watching the boss battle from an unknown location.

"Perfect, not even a Longinus is able to hurt this boss. It won't be much longer until everything settles into place." He smirked.

Turning around, the Devil looked at his guest hanging on the wall.

It was none other than Hiyori, who had eyes that had been left in a trance-like state, but were also half closed as if she was simply sleepwalking and was simply standing in place for whatever sleepwalking logic made her do so.

"Oh, and don't you worry. I promise you that your sister will join you soon enough... in the afterlife that is." He promised.

After he said, he released a quiet laugh, which quickly evolved into loud cackling.

* * *

**Looks like Mitsuya's group is in trouble. Meanwhile, something's happened to Hiyori since we last saw her, and Mizuki is somewhere on this mastermind's whims. Good news is our main duo has made it into the game thanks to Ingvild's help, with the Hyoudou quadruplets joining them, and the rest of their friends having been motivated to do whatever they can to help them from outside the game.**

**The next of the four unknown Longinus has also had its name revealed, and it's the old nickname of the Telos Karma as its own Sacred Gear! In response to that, I'll also confirm this is the last of the story exclusive Longinus to be named after an existing term from canon. While its wielder hasn't appeared yet, there is a different Longinus wielder that's made her return, and it's none other than Stella Hoshimura from the second version of the story!**

**Then we have the official debut of Momiji Nakiri, one of the four characters from Denpachi... yet also not, as she's the only one among them to have been made into an entirely different character. For this story, I'm fusing both incarnations. She has her DxD self's skills besides having a different Sacred Gear, and the willingness to take action that her Denpachi self has from her experiences in Innovate.**

**Anyways, now that it's been revealed? I can finally talk about reincarnation in this story. Unlike with canon, there are... _no peerages_! That's right, you heard say it, they don't exist because they don't need to! That, and... *blushes* whenever I tried doing anything with peerages in the previous versions of the story, they caused a lot of the problems that caused both reboots in the first place. I am not willing to take the risk again, so they're gone for this version.**

**Such a change does have its advantages though. For one, the ability to change your team like in the Azazel Cup is not a tournament exclusive thing, and for those who had Evil Pieces in canon? They naturally have the power of the boosts they got from them. Most of all, it keeps me from having to make Issei into a Devil for any reason, while also removing any blockades with their child becoming the Lucifer Heir.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	10. Hidden Innovation

**Time to celebrate everyone, because as of this chapter... this story's chapter count has finally made it to the double digits! Before we get into today's start notes, there a few things I'd like to say/share. First of all, the exclusion of peerages was taken very positively, so I'm glad to hear that there are people who are interested in seeing how a lack of peerages will be influencing this story.**

**Next up, I've got a new DxD story for you to check out! It's called "Daydreamer Dragon", a Fem!Issei story that's closer to canon than this one, but it has some mysteries I've hidden under those similarities, including who she'll eventually get together with. For a small summary about the story, it's basically if Issei wasn't a perverted teenage boy, but a teenage girl who... well, I think you already get the idea by what the title of the story is.**

**Finally, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update again. I thought it was writer's block and a flu that slowed me down before, but it seems like the real issue is that I miscalculated the pacing of a few scenes and had to rearrange the timeline I had made for this arc's events. While I know the story's speed will pick back up once it gets to the next arc, I can't give any guarantees that updates will be any faster for the rest of this one.**

**Anyways, this is the point of the Denpachi arc where things will finally speed up. The last few chapters including this one were meant to set up the sub-plots the others will be involved in, while the battle between Kurang and Mitsuya's group is the marker for progress finally being made in the Innovate game. This chapter will also reveal what this story's versions of the Denpachi cast look like.**

**And for one last thing before we begin? In this chapter, there's two reveals that may make you assume something, but I advise you to not view them as you would in canon because of the nature of this story, how little we actually know about them, and because it's the first time the things tied to the said reveals have ever been used in my stories. I'll elaborate more about this in the end notes, but just keep this in mind for when you see said reveals.**

**So, with all of that out of the way... let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 10 - Hidden Innovation]**

With the exception of the group in Innovate's copy of Kuoh City, everyone who was trapped in the Innovate game stared at the boss monster known as Kurang with fear in their eyes.

Since they had all entered the arena and set off the trap, he had become an invincible enemy not even Mitsuya could damage anymore. It was clear someone was cheating the system in some way, but with what Mitsuya had told all the players about his powers, how this feat was even achieved was the real question more than anything else... if only for one reason.

How could they win if they didn't know how to overcome this boss' self-applied immunity to damage?

"Mitsuya, are you alright!?" His best friend asked.

Mitsuya grunted as he got back on his feet and looked his way.

"Yeah. While that attack hurt like hell, it didn't get me too badly due to my Balance Breaker's armor taking the worst of it." He replied, hitting his fist against it for emphasis.

"Glad to hear that." His best friend replied.

Kurang gave out a distorted, somewhat deranged cackle as his arms shot out and spread apart into the many apparent vines they were made of, make everyone panic as they were thrown around and spread out.

Seeing all of the damage they were taking, Mitsuya began to panic as his mind raced to find an answer.

* * *

Back in the strange area where Hiyori and the unknown AMF Devil leader were, said Devil was laughing as he continued watching Kurang give the Innovate players a beat down as a result of the invincibility he applied to the boss monster.

"Honestly, I can't believe these pitiful children even have to heart to continue struggling. There's no way they can win when I've written the rules of this game." He stated.

Chuckling a little, he turned to Hiyori, tapping her bracelet as some strange markings coiled around it and then some of her body. Following that, he squeezed his hand like he was trying to pull some kind of strings.

Hiyori immediately screamed in response to this action, causing her bracelet to glow as Kurang's stats were further empowered, all for the Devil's sick pleasure as he decided to make the hopeless struggle of the Innovate players reach a point where they would lose the little hope they had left.

"Mitsuya Kanzaki... long ago you destroyed something of mine, and now? I will use your death to take away the hope you've given these living piles of garbage!" He shouted.

Hiyori screamed louder as he tightened his grip.

At the same time he did this, a screen showing Mizuki appeared behind him, making him look as gave a smirk to the sight of Mizuki showing the same symbols across her body.

* * *

Seeing everything the other players were going through, and their partner freezing at the sight, the being within the Transcendental Arrival finally hit their breaking point.

**("Mitsuya! If we don't do something, everyone is going to die!")** His partner reminded him.

"I know that! But... what can we do? If we can't damage that boss, then there isn't any point in acting, otherwise we'll basically be killing ourselves anyways." Mitsuya questioned, understandably stumped.

His partner went silent at that, until they noticed Kurang cackling in response to receiving another boost to his stats. Focusing their attention to the invincible boss, they gasped at the energy they felt.

Now it made sense why their attacks had been unable to damage them, and because he knew that? He was able to come up with a plan.

**("Of course, it all makes sense now!")** They exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mitsuya replied, looking confused.

**("Remember how before we jumped into this game, we learned the Innovate Clear was responsible for creating the game world?")** They inquired.

"Yeah, that's why all these monsters and this realm exists. There's no other way these bastards could have somehow replicated the strongest wielder's ability to create conditions matching the Dimension Lost and Annihilation Maker without it." He replied.

**("Right, but you left so early that we didn't hear any additional details, much less consider that new information may have been discovered since then. Information such as... perhaps there's more than one Longinus involved?")** They revealed.

Hearing that, Mitsuya's eyes widened.

"Do you really think that's possible?" He questioned.

**("Hard to say, but if the Innovate Clear were to be empowered by a certain Longinus, such as the Annihilation Maker... then this boss' invulnerability could be easily explained. It's basically an anti-monster that has a powerful defense threshold that not even our Balance Breaker can overcome!")** They confirmed.

"Then... it's impossible to win?" Mitsuya asked worriedly.

**("It is, that is... if we only limit ourselves to using the Balance Breaker.")** They replied.

Hearing that, Mitsuya's eyes widened as he realized what his partner was saying.

"You do realize if you're wrong, or we aren't fast enough if you're right, then we guarantee everyone _will_ die... right?" He mentioned, sweating slightly.

**("You forget, I already know the risks of war. Right now... it's either a guaranteed chance of death or a possible chance of death for everyone here.")** They answered.

Hearing that, Mitsuya knew what he had to do.

"Dojima! Kirino!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

His girlfriend and best friend turned to him in response, surprised by the sudden scream he released from his throat.

"I need a moment to do something that might save us, but I need you to guide everyone and keep the boss from striking me while I'm left a sitting duck from it!" He ordered.

"OK!" Kirino replied.

"You got it!" Dojima grinned, flashing a thumb's up.

Taking a deep breath, Mitsuya's body began to shake as parts of his suit began to glow in response to a wild aura coming off his body. Noticing he was doing something, Kurang immediately began slithering in his direction.

"I don't think so!" He announced.

As he charged, a bunch of arrows flew past him and then wrapped around, revealing the ropes tied to them as the players who fired them began to pull back. Feeling this, the mutant Lamia turned his eyes as his movement halted to a slow crawl's pace.

"We may not be able to hurt you, but... we can stall you!" One player said.

"Wrong!" Kurang replied.

He spun his body and arms around, knocking everyone over as he resumed his charge, leaving Mitsuya to stare as he tried keeping his focus at the rampaging target.

* * *

As the fight continued, the group in the Kuoh City area was watching Issei as he charged as many boosts as he could into his Boosted Gear, right as he was about to charge his last one.

**("BOOST!")**

"This looks like enough power. Momiji, are you ready?" He asked, looking at her.

"Not really, but I don't think we have the time for me to change that." She admitted.

"Fair point." Issei agreed.

Holding out his right hand in front of Momiji's stomach, she closed her eyes, unsure of what she might feel from the power and hoping it would lessen said potential feelings.

**("TRANSFER!")**

A green aura shot into her body, making her release a loud scream as the energy surged throughout her veins.

"This-is-a-little-much-for-me!" Momiji exclaimed in one breath.

"Then don't just stand there! Use your Dragon Pulse and get rid of it!" Balberith shouted, face palming at her response.

She blushed in embarrassment at hearing that.

**"Dragon Pulse!"**

A huge pulse shot out of Momiji's body, which everyone saw phase through them before it extended outwards, and continue for an unspecified distance. Eventually, its range went far enough to pass through the area where Mizuki was currently laying on the ground in pain.

However, the reaction that occurred once it made contact with her?

* * *

Back with Kurang and Mitsuya, he continued to stare at the mutated Lamia charging towards him... right as Kurang suddenly tripped!

"What the!?" Kurang questioned.

His tumble continued at the impossible result that just happened, eventually leading to him to roll to the boss barrier he himself made, somehow landing into a weak spot in the ground that caved in and trapped him in place.

Despite being surprised at the result, Mitsuya continued what he was doing, refusing to waste this chance.

"Here we go! Resetoras, are you ready!?" He questioned.

**("Of course! It's time to show this monster the height of our combined power!")** Resetoras replied.

He clapped his hands together.

**("The slumbering spirit that dwells within my astrological body, rise up from your rest as I call upon you for greater strength!")** Mitsuya chanted.

**("O worthy host of mine, allow my form to possess yours. Let it create a symbiosis beyond the natural limits a physical shell can endure.")** Resetoras chanted.

Everyone looked at what was happening in surprise.

"What's he doing?" Kirino asked, somewhat afraid.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like whatever his Balance Breaker thing is? What it isn't... is his last resort." Dojima answered.

Kurang growled as he struggled to escape all the rubble holding him down.

**("Reach to the voice of my soul, and make its voice flare out like a raging scream of force!")** Mitsuya continued.

**("And create the true incarnation of a synchronized soul!")** Resetoras continued.

At that moment, a cracking sound was heard as Kurang twisted his mutated bone structure to get out of the rubble, twisting it back into place without any damage to himself.

"Prepare to die!" He hissed.

He charged at Mitsuya once more, prepared to end his life as rushed headfirst, intending to use his oddly shaped head as like a guillotine, but before he could make contact...

**("Transcend beyond the limits and rise!")** Both shouted.

A huge explosion went off, launching Kurang into the air and making him land where he had been before Mitsuya began preparing his technique.

**[****Fairy Tail: A Blaze that Burns Evil Hearts****]**

Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw Mitsuya's armor had changed, giving the implication his muscles had just swelled to the size of a competitive body builder or a muscle man in a circus due to its shape. In a few spots, some kind of energy extensions were growing, as if some of his soul had materialized outside of his body.

Staring at him, Kurang's eyes widen as a glowing spot on Mitsuya's helmet appeared.

**("RAGING SPIRIT!")**

He let out a powerful scream, blowing a powerful wind that all of the other players felt as it nearly pushed Kurang over, making the mutated Lamia grunt as he tried to hold his ground.

"No way, his... his Balance Breaker just evolved!" Kirino exclaimed.

Mitsuya stared at Kurang, readying himself to make the first move.

**('Remember Mitsuya, you can only use this form for a short time, so make sure you don't waste a second. Focus all your energy on keeping the offensive and ignore any damage you take unless I say otherwise!')** Resetoras warned.

**('Got it!')** Mitsuya replied.

With that mental reply, he zoomed ahead and threw his hand out as he generated a blade from his wrists, then immediately slashed at Kurang's left arm.

"Try all you want, all your attacks will be-" Kurang laughed.

His eyes suddenly tightened, showing veins around them as he suddenly screamed in pain, feeling his arm being cut off and breaking into pixels as a large 500 appeared over his head. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

**"Irregularity detected, resetting all stat perimeters to their default settings."**

Kurang's size shrunk a bit and his single health bar turned into three, losing all the listed boons to his stats as the small chunk of damage was shown by the bit of the top bar shrinking.

Mitsuya turned around, a smirk appeared on his covered face.

* * *

The Devil's eyes stared in shock at what he just witnessed, subconsciously gritting his teeth as he tried and failed to reapply everything onto Kurang's data.

"No way... damn it all! I cheated fair and square, and he defies it!? I refuse to accept this!" He screamed.

Ripping off his right glove and pulling up his right sleeve, he revealed it was completely cybernetic before jamming it into the console before him.

He roared with anger as he tried to shock the system into obeying him, but as he did? A strange electricity hit the system, firing at Hiyori and causing the markings on her body to disappear, leaving only the ones on her bracelet as her eyes reverted to normal.

"Huh? What's going-" She questioned.

Before she could say anymore, her body began to glow, making the Devil gasp as his eyes widened at the sight.

"No!" He screamed.

He reached out to try and stop it, but it was too late. Hiyori's body disappeared in a flash that aimed itself towards the console. Right after she did, he could only stare as the console burst slightly, setting itself ablaze as the sprinkler system went off.

Pulling his cybernetic hand out of the smoking wreckage, he screamed with a level of anger that easily surpassed being furious.

* * *

Kurang felt his body shake, before his eyes furrowed and glowed, matching the rage of his creator before he immediately unraveled his remaining arm, causing the many vines that made it to become hundreds of hands.

He just roared out a bunch of gibberish, letting his blind fury destroy his ability to use coherent speech.

"You want to take me on? Fine then, I'll let you see the true depths of my Longinus' power!" Mitsuya announced.

Rushing ahead, the empowered Longinus user dashed through the various vines and began slicing through them without any effort. Once he got close, he immediately began to jab both of his spirit blades through the monster's body, ignoring any attacks aimed his way.

'Come on. More... more!' He thought, pushing himself further.

As this happened, his armor began to release some kind of spiritual steam and panting could be heard, which caught Kirino's attention.

"Hey, is it just me, or does Mitsuya sound like something's wrong with him?" She inquired.

"Huh? I don't hear anything?" Dojima replied, only noticing how hard Mitsuya was pushing his attacks.

Noticing this, Kurang gave a wicked cackle before shooting one of his vines towards Kirino, who had been too distracted by her inquiry to notice the vine in time, leaving her to gasp as it was about to strike her.

"Kirino!" Mitsuya screamed.

With impossible speed, he rushed ahead and took the attack, letting Kurang constrict all of his vines around him as he lifted him into the air with the intent to finish him off.

"Mitsuya!" She screamed.

"Come on, get out of there!" Dojima exclaimed.

As the mutated Lamia cackled in victory, initiating his painful squeeze? He suddenly felt strong resistance, confusing him... until he saw Mitsuya's gaze aim in his direction.

"Last..." He breathed.

His aura flared out, creating a huge pulse that shook the entire area as Kurang felt it slam against his mutant form.

**"Last Dark!"**

His body dashed ahead, leaving no trace of him as a plus and X-shape energy mark slammed into Kurang's body, causing the monster's health bars to deplete like crazy as he was held down yet also pushed into the air as the dual energies attacking him.

**[****Insert Song End****]**

As his health finally depleted, Kurang released a loud roar... then shattered into thousands of pieces! Upon seeing boss barrier disappear, everyone and cheered, with Mitsuya's body reappearing as he simply stood in place.

"We... we did it Resetoras... we... won" He breathed, barely managing to speak.

With those words, his armor disappeared before he began falling over, getting everyone's attention as he didn't catch himself.

"Mitsuya!" Kirino screamed.

And with that, Mitsuya hit the ground with a loud thud, completely blacking out.

* * *

Within one of the many labs that made up Grigori's HQ building, someone could be seen building something, using nothing more than a pair of gloves with glowing lines on their fabric to do so.

Moving their hands over the invention in front of them, its colorless form lit up to become a mixture of white and green. Picking it up, the invention in question was revealed to be a Sacred Gear that took the form of bow made from crystals held together by solidified wind.

**("Looks like it's finished.")** Their partner stated.

"Yep, now we just need to think of a name for it." They replied.

Right as they did, a knock was heard on the door, getting their attention as they removed their goggles to reveal their light blue eyes.

"It's me." Yuuma stated.

Realizing who it was, they motioned a finger to the door, causing a small spark of lightning to shoot at it and open up the door. Once it had, Yuuma was shown with a group made up of Ravel, Shirone, Kuroka, and Miku.

"I didn't know you'd be here, but if you are... I'm guessing this is related to the assignment you and Kelsey are working on?" They asked.

"Yeah, which is why I've brought some people that may be able to help us make contact with Mitsuya or some friends of mine who went into the Innovate game." She confirmed.

"We managed to find some help? Nice!" They replied.

With that said, the inventor clapped their hands, making the light turn on and letting everyone properly see who they were. She was a girl around 11-years old, with black hair that had a blue tint that made it look more like a midnight blue, reaching to their shoulders with two long and wavy strands coming off the sides like they had a pair of antennae where they were.

She wore a white engineer coat with short sleeves, with glowing pink lines that matched her unique gloves, which were shown to be black with blue lines. The rest of her outfit was more modern and casual, consisting of blue shorts with yellow lightning symbols on the side, a large blue hat she wore backwards, and what looked to be high-tech sneakers.

"Everyone? This is Alicia Tempest, also known as the Electra of Grigori." Yuuma revealed.

"Electra of Grigori? What does that mean?" Miku repeated, scratching her head in confusion.

Alicia giggled in response.

"All of the Longinus wielders allied with Grigori are given code names for some reason, possibly a protective measure for our families, based on what our powers are. Mine comes from me being the Unknown Dictator's wielder." She explained.

"Which means you must be the one that Yuuma was telling us about." Kuroka realized.

"That's right." Alicia confirmed, smiling as she said it.

"Whoa... and if you had to open the door for Yuuma, does that mean everything in here was made by you?" Ravel inquired.

"All this and a lot of things that I had to take out for various reasons, including them being given to someone else. Yuuma's artificial Sacred Gear is one of them." Alicia answered.

Everyone looked at Yuuma in confusion, making her hold out the same tiny lance she wielded when she and Kelsey stole back one of the twins' phones.

"This is the Down Fall Spear, an artificial Sacred Gear that Alicia made." Yuuma explained.

"Did you just say Artificial? But I thought Sacred Gears had to manifest on their own ever since the Dissension War did... something to prevent Elohim from making new ones on his own, none of which got labeled as artificial. How could anyone make such a thing?" Miku inquired.

**("Because of me.")** Alicia's partner answered.

Everyone jumped at that, making Alicia giggle slightly as she held her gloved hands into view.

"As unbelievable as it might seem? These gloves are my Longinus, and it's thanks to the one sealed within it that lets me understand technology enough to achieve what I can." She explained.

**("The name's Melvazoa.")** He replied.

Ravel, Miku, and Shirone all showed confusion over that name, causing them to look at Kuroka.

"Don't look at me. While i may have more experience and knowledge among this tiny group of ours, even I've never heard of a being with that name before." She shrugged, just as clueless as they were.

**("I wasn't exactly a mythological celebrity, especially among Humanity, so very few people even know who I am. In fact, I'm pretty sure there are at least two or three other Longinus spirits that are only really known by their current wielders.")** Melvazoa clarified.

Yuuma cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"OK, putting that aside... Alicia, I brought these four with me because they felt we could help you make contact with the dummy phones." She explained.

"Really? I haven't had much luck there, so any aid would be appreciated. Though I would like to know how they can help me." Alicia replied.

Yuuma motioned to everyone.

"My sister and I are Nekoshou, so our unique nature and my sister's skills might help you make contact through means besides technology alone." Shirone explained.

"I have good managing skills from studying Rating Game strategies, and believe my organization and suggestions could help speed things along." Ravel added.

Miku brought out a tablet.

"Well, compared to everyone else, I'm not really some kind of tech genius, but I do understand the inventions my dad makes enough to call him." She stated.

Taping a few buttons, Alicia gasped as she saw Adam's face appear.

"Hope you don't mind if I lend a hand." He greeted, waving his hand.

Alicia couldn't say anything, leaving nothing but heavy breathing sounds until she took off her hat, using it like a paper bag before she made herself pass out.

Adam only gave a light, playful chuckle in response as Miku raised her eyes in confusion.

* * *

_In a small Japanese village, the sight of a younger Mitsuya could be seen with a group of five people could be seen, the others being two boys and two girls, one of which was just a young child compared to the almost teenagers that he and the other three were._

_He had been aware of him having some kind of powers for a while now, having been approached by some strange lady claiming to be a Demon, which was obviously Cassiel... only he ignored it all._

_To him, none of it mattered. He had no reason to involve himself with a power he didn't choose to be born with. All he wanted was to live as he normally did, nothing more._

_"Big brother, isn't that new game you were talking about coming out soon?" The younger girl asked._

_"Nice try Kaede, but you know mom and dad said you're too young for that game." Mitsuya chuckled._

_Hearing that, Kaede gave a cute pout._

_"Don't worry, it doesn't mean you can't watch and let us give you a controller. Nothing says you can't pretend to be the boss like with the second game." The other girl smiled._

_With that, Kaede's eyes lit up as Mitsuya smiled at her._

_Though right as he did? A sudden chill passed everyone, causing them to notice everyone had disappeared without a trace._

_"H-Hey... what's going on?" One of the boys asked._

_Looking around, the other guy finally noticed the sky had changed to a strange color, which is when it was shown he seemed to be... a younger Dojima?_

_"You foolish boy, who said you were allowed to live as you please when you possess such a strong power, especially if not to aid us?" A male voice said._

_Turning around, Mitsuya noticed the same Devil responsible for the Innovate game in the present day._

_"Now, time for you to reap what you sow." He announced._

_Sweating in response, Mitsuya turned to his friends and sister._

_"Quick, run away!" He screamed._

_No one questioned him and they rushed away from the strange man, only for him to snap his fingers, which had been a signal for many Devils under the Anti-Maou Faction to appear by magic circles._

_Before any of them knew it, they had been cut off from all sides._

_"We're trapped!" Dojima shouted, getting in a fighting stance._

_Laughing at the sight, and Dojima's apparent readiness to fight, the Devil rushed ahead and struck him first. The blow hit his head hard, making him freeze up as he was launched into a nearby building._

_"Dojima, no!" Mitsuya screamed, confirming his identity._

_As he stared at the sight, the Devil smirked as he looked towards the rest of them, but before anything could happen?_

**"Mitsuya, wake up!"**

_Mitsuya's eyes widened as he gasped, recognizing the voice he heard._

* * *

Gasping for air as if he fell, he immediately opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, most likely because of how exhausted his Raging Spirit ability had been on his body, though it quickly cleared up as he saw a familiar face standing over him.

It was a girl with long black hair that reached past her shoulders, with white ribbons on the sides of her head, both of which contrasted with her ash-colored eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with some round metal decor in a few spots and short sleeves that had short sleeves due to being torn halfway, which emphasized her buxom chest along with her white shirt. The rest of her outfit was gray jean shorts that hugged her, along with black boots with slight heels.

"Kirino?" He tiredly said.

Her eyes widen as she realized Mitsuya had regained his sense, fully taking in the sight of his chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. Then his light blue button shirt he left open, revealing a sleeveless dark blue tee underneath it, along with his tan khakis and blue sneakers.

Without giving him any moment to prepare himself, Kirino tightly hugged his body, her crying now audible as he felt her tremble slightly.

"You're a jerk... do you know that!?" She questioned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"H-How long was I out for?" Mitsuya asked, looking around.

At that moment, he saw Dojima walking towards him, making sight of his short, spiky blonde hair with a red headband wrapped around, which seemed to be hiding a scar from the sight of a faded triangle peeking out from the lower right side.

Despite the fierce battle, his sleeveless black tee, sleeveless white jacket with fur by the arm cut outs, baggy camo shorts had made, and gray sneakers were all still intact.

"Think it was around 5 minutes, looked like you were completely drained after what you did. Speaking of which... what was it and why did you use it if it would leave you in that state?" He answered, raising an eye in response.

**("A level of power some Sacred Gears and Longinus have, acting like an ultimate technique in a video game RPG, though one I only let him use as a last resort.")** Resetoras explained.

Everyone gasped at the answer, with Dojima himself leaning forward.

"Seriously!?" He asked.

"Yeah... I only used it because Resetoras told me that this boss' invincibility was powered by a Longinus or two. Truth is that this is only the second time I've used it." Mitsuya confirmed.

**("He's right. If that boss could have been damaged before then, I would have tried to think of something else.")** Resetoras added.

Dojima stared at the two, then looked at the other players readying themselves for looking over any clues in the boss arena on how to progress and hopefully overcome the game. Taking a deep breath afterwards...

"Hey, Mitsuya? I have something I need to say to you... though I think Resetoras should say it, since by how I sound, he should have a good idea of what it is." He stated.

"Huh?" He looked at Dojima, blinking in confusion.

With that, Dojima followed the other players in looking through the boss arena, followed by Resetoras sighing.

**('Mitsuya... you already heard him confess he never lost his memories of that horrible day, and that he didn't say anything out of respect for what happened to your friends and sister, but now? Kirino's involved this deeply, and you terrified her more than anyone by using the Raging Spirit, so... I think it's time you tell her the truth about that day, while no one else but me is here to listen.')** He stated.

Hearing that, Mitsuya froze briefly before lowering his head, getting Kirino's attention.

"Mitsuya?" She said, a worried look on her face.

"I... think it's time you know the truth. Brushing things off cost me before, and trying not to be near others is impossible, so trying to be distant won't solve anything either... I can't deny that truth anymore." He replied.

She paused upon hearing that, remembering how much Mitsuya was against sharing things, only caving in about his powers and the general info about the supernatural.

Kirino let him go and sat on her knees, their faces looking at each other as he prepared to share his story.

* * *

Back in the Kuoh City area of Innovate, the feedback finally returned to Momiji, who felt herself unable to focus as she stumbled around like she had been spinning in circles.

"Ooh... K? I got a reading, but... the bad news? I somehow didn't get a result." She replied, shaking her head.

"Seriously? What the heck happened?" Sonneillon questioned, rubbing his head in confusion.

Suddenly, Issei felt his right hand shake as Ddraig let out some kind of energetic scream build up, then released the scream at a pitch that made everyone cover their ears.

**("The result came to me! Not only do I know who it us, but I'm almost certain it's a Longinus wielder!")** Ddraig exclaimed, sounding a little hyper.

"Really!?" Issei asked.

**("Really! Now come on, I'll lead the way!")** He replied.

Issei's eyes widened as without warning, energy shot out and materialized into a humanoid shape, representing the formation of Ddraig's human form. He had a very lean and toned frame and shaggy hair reaching to a little blow his shoulders.

His choice of attire was a red shirt with green accents and an orange vest over it, pale yellow khakis, and heelless versions of his sister's boots.

"Finally, it's been a while since I last used this form and got a good stretch." Ddraig exclaimed, smiling as he raised his arms and cracking his knuckles.

Gressil nearly gagged in response.

Holding a hand up, Issei slapped himself before looking at his partner's human form.

"What just happened here!?" He questioned.

"Oh... I forgot to tell you Albion showed me she could do this." Valiana realized, blushing in embarrassment.

Issei looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, that's pretty embarrassing, isn't it?" Ddraig chuckled.

Momiji cleared her throat, making him blink.

"Oh yeah, I'm leading you all to the source of the Dragon Pulse reading." He recalled, blushing slightly.

Getting back on task, he immediately rushed ahead, causing everyone to follow shortly after.

"W-Wait! I need a moment!" Gressil shouted.

He was seen hoping, having used the moment to tie a new knot in his left shoe, before tying it and catching up to them. After running for a bit, they neared part of the edges making up the city's borders.

What everyone saw when they arrive was a surprise, because rather than a single person, they saw twins. Specifically, they were looking at unconscious forms of Mizuki and Hiyori lying on the ground.

"Two of them? That doesn't make sense, I only got the one reading." Momiji remarked.

"Maybe because twins have the same DNA? If your Dragon Pulse senses things that way, it wouldn't be too strange." Balberith suggested.

"Uh... maybe, and if not that, I guess this game realm could always be slightly responsible." She considered.

As they were talking, Valiana saw the strange pendant and bracelet they were wearing, causing her eyes to widen as she recognized the markings on them.

"Is something wrong?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, these markings... only the Sabnock Clan's ability, Trick Vanish, is able to make these." She answered.

"Then, that would mean..." He realized.

"That's right. By some miraculous odds, a pair of twins managed to get Longinus, and... that actually explains a lot about how anyone who's getting this game will be brought in if they interact with the message." Ddraig confirmed.

Hearing that, Valiana gasped as it suddenly hit her.

"Of course, how did I not realize it!? That sounds exactly like the Telos Karma's power!" She realized, slapping her face once she finished talking.

"What does that one do?" Momiji asked.

"It can make impossible things a reality. From what I've learned through my mom's lessons, this Longinus is a manifestation of the Outer Path of Buddhist mythology, which takes the concept of how people view the number 13 as unlucky because the meaning behind its component numbers when merged is essentially saying one's belief can make it a reality." Valiana explained.

She felt her eyes widen at that.

"Like making it so when asked yes or no, the answer would always be yes even if someone were to say no?" Momiji realized.

Valiana simply nodded her head, making Momiji shiver slightly. As this was happening, Ddraig placed his hands on each Longinus.

"Hmm... something doesn't feel right." Ddraig mentioned.

**("What's wrong Ddraig?")** Albion asked.

"I can't sense the spirits that should be sealed within each Longinus, it's almost like they've been imprisoned somewhere else." He revealed.

"Considering these markings? I bet their Longinus are being blocked, while the spirits are being used to maintain the game to keep either of them using their powers to undo the game and ruin whatever plans the mastermind has." Valiana realized.

Right as Ddraig was about to say something, both Longinus began shaking slightly, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

Back with Mitsuya and Kirino, the former began sharing his story.

"Everything changed for me 3 years ago... a woman, the one I know today as Cassiel, came to me and revealed she was a Demon out of the blue like it wouldn't be weird... for some reason." He began.

"She sounds kind of loony." Kirino admitted.

"Yeah, and it's apparently genetic, because her daughter has the same weirdness in her veins." Mitsuya sighed, agreeing with every word.

Resetoras coughed.

"Oh yeah, getting back on track? I understandably brushed all her words aside, feeling that I had no obligations over having a power I didn't choose to have, and decided to just act like I never heard as I lived every day with my friends and family without a care. Things were fine after that, and I was sure nothing could go wrong..." He continued.

Kirino saw him clasp his hands together, the force being strong enough she swore his skin was making a squeezing sound.

"I was so naive! Regardless if you choose it or not, having great power gives you a great responsibility, and that doesn't mean you can just brush things off... especially when people will come after your power. Even worse, the person who appeared that day... he was one of worst people that could do this." Mitsuya revealed, struggling to hold back his tears.

"W-What did he do? Better yet, who are you talking about?" Kirino asked.

Mitsuya took a deep breath before separating his hands.

"One of the leaders to a group known as the Anti-Maou Faction, a large group of Devils who betrayed their kind and began a civil war they lost, and have since been in hiding as they likely gain the power to try and claim Hell as their own once again." He answered.

His eyes shifted into an angry look as he remembered the awful man.

"Gavauren was his name, the one who shed his original Clan's name and became the Mammon of the Devil traitors, a Devil that dressed like he's some kind noble... when he really has the heart of a torturer. Everything he did to me was proof of it." He continued.

"And... what exactly did he do?" Kirino asked.

"Trapped me and my friends in a magical barrier, had his allies block off any paths we could escape from, and then one by one? He... he killed my friends, the exception being Dojima, who only survived because Gavauren claimed _he got sloppy_ when he attacked him." Mitsuya answered.

She gasped at that.

"And yet? That wasn't the tip of the iceberg. He offered me a deal to spare my sister, and when I angrily replied about how he killed the rest of my friends? He basically said I refused under the pretense it was all or none, right before he revealed he murdered my parents... and then gave my sister a gentle death, which did something that just had her drop dead like a bug flying into a zapper!" He screamed.

That revelation made Kirino stare at him in horror, unable to believe Mitsuya had been forced to watch such cruelty.

"How... how did you and Dojima get out alive? Actually, does he even remember that day? Did he get amnesia from the incident?" She asked, needing to hear something good after all the cruelty he endured.

"Dojima remembers, but he acted like he forgot due what gave him that scar under his bandanna. As for how we got out? Losing everything caused me to finally unleash the power of my Sacred Gear and do something that forced him to retreat." Mitsuya explained.

Holding up his arm, Mitsuya made a slicing motion.

"I took his arm, and made sure no magic could ever reattach it." He stated, glaring as he did.

Kirino was prepared to shake, only to see him sit down as he shook again, tearing up slightly.

"He's sworn revenge, and if he ever comes for it, I'll pay him back with every ounce of despair he gave me with pain and regret as he's given the same lack of mercy he gave everyone I knew. That promise to myself... is why I chose the nickname of First Dark." Mitsuya stated, feeling the tears finally pour out.

At that moment, he felt Kirino hug him tightly, feeling a strange warmth that silence his words, and his shaking.

"Next time, you won't be alone, because I'll fight alongside you." She promised.

"W-What?" He replied, shocked at her declaration.

"Remember how we met? The world felt so painful to me when I lost my grandmother, and I just wanted to cry for the rest of my life, but you came up to me and said that you'd give me a new hope to push the despair away." Kirino reminded him.

His eyes widened at the memory of how they met when he and Dojima were sent to their new school after they lost everything. She didn't respond to anyone or anything, but then he said two simple words.

_"I understand."_

They surprised her so much she listened to him, and felt like he understood. Before either of them knew it, they became a couple, and she became the only other person he opened his heart to after everything he loss.

"Finally, I understand everything you couldn't tell me, and now that I do... you no longer have to be the sword and the shield on your own." Kirino stated.

"Kirino..." He said quietly, crying as he did.

He said nothing more, just letting this moment happen as he felt a heavy weight had finally been lifted from his chest.

Right as that was happening, Dojima and the other players found something in the boss area that seemed significant.

"Let's see here. The final barrier is up ahead, because where you started is where you will end. Creation and destruction are tied to what you'll see, a box holding a gem that a reality of what are normally impossibilities?" Dojima read aloud, looking confused by the end.

"What does that last part mean? Actually, does anyone even get what that first part meant?" One player asked, similarly confused.

"Is up ahead... and where you started is where you'll end? Doesn't that sound like a paradox?" Another player remarked, equally stumped.

As if saying a magic cue, everyone felt their bodies glow, catching Mitsuya's attention.

"Oh no... Resetoras, is this what I think it is?" He asked.

**("No guarantee, but it seems pretty likely, so... better get into landing position!")** Resetoras advised.

"Say what?" Kirino questioned.

No one had a chance to answer her as everyone suddenly disappeared in a mass of flashes.

* * *

Ddraig's eyes widened as he saw each Longinus glow, making him retreat into the Boosted Gear.

"Ddraig!?" Issei said worriedly.

**("Quick, move away from the twins! Something's about to happen with their Longinus!")** He warned.

Everyone quickly backpedaled, and just in time to avoid what ended up being all the other Innovate players dropping from portals in the sky, making their jaws drop as they watched everyone fall.

There was a slight pause where it seemed like all the players had been dropped off... only for Dojima, Kirino, and Mitsuya to fall out. To the dismay of the twins, Kirino and Mitsuya just happened to fall on top of them, causing their eyes to widen as the pain woke them up.

"Ow! That hurt..." Mizuki groaned.

"I can't feel my stomach!" Hiyori grunted.

The sight made the Kuoh City group of players wince in pain, with Momiji even rubbing her stomach in response to Hiyori's comment.

**("Not sure what happened, but... looks like we found the other players.")** Albion remarked.

"Did their Longinus do this? But I thought they were sealed away?" Issei asked.

"My best guess is despite that the markings of the Sabnock Clan on them? With how their spirits seem to be missing, they may have been altered in a way that could cause an occasional activation neither they or the one responsible for making this realm can control." Valiana theorized.

"Hmm... guess we don't really have much else to go on." Issei replied, shrugging a little.

After they finally managed to shake off the pain of being landed on, Mizuki and Hiyori got on their knees, and once they finally felt their senses wake up... they saw each other.

"Mizuki? Is that... really you?" Hiyori asked, covering her mouth as she teared up.

"Hiyori..." She breathed, feeling her eyes widen.

Not wasting a moment, Hiyori hugged her younger twin as a waterfall of tears flooded from her eyes.

"Oh, Mizuki! I'm so sorry for all of this! I should have never made us accept that game offer, this is all my fault!" She sobbed, letting all her guilt pour out.

"No, don't be... I'm the one who agreed... despite being reluctant. Also, please... loosen your grip, I... can't breathe!" Mizuki comforted, despite being constricted.

Realizing this, Hiyori let go of her sister.

"Sorry." She apologized, wiping her eyes.

Everyone went silent, respecting this tender moment between the siblings, with Mitsuya taking the chance to look around.

However, that quickly changed once he saw Valiana and Issei.

"Hey, wait a second... aren't you Issei Hyoudou and Valiana Lucifer? The current Red Dragon and White Dragon?" Mitsuya asked.

"You know us?" Valiana asked.

"Cassiel didn't stop talking about you for a month after Elohim told her your Longinus had been found, so I heard more than I likely needed to know." He confirmed.

Issei gave an awkward laugh at that.

"I think we need to talk and share our sides of everything related to this game, just so we all know where we're standing in it." Valiana suggested.

Mitsuya nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Back in Grigori HQ, everyone was in a different room with Alicia as they worked on making a device that could make contact with either Mitsuya or the dummy phones that Valiana's group currently had.

"Alright, hopefully this machine will do the job." Alicia said as she wiped her forehead.

**("First up? Ravel, how's everything looking, and did we forget anything?")** Melvazoa inquired.

Ravel checked her list.

"It looks clean, and not at all. Everything should be in order." She smiled.

**("Alright then. Shirone, place those electrodes on so we can adapt your Youkai biology into the signal's wavelengths, and Kuroka, give it some juice through your Senjutsu.")** He continued.

"Got it." Shirone said, flashing a thumb's up.

Placing them on her arms, the machine verified the connection.

"OK, let's hope I'm not too rusty." Kuroka breathed.

Resting her palms on the side, a flow of Senjutsu began to channel itself through the machine. Alicia soon turned to Adam.

"Alright, now give me those coordinates." She requested.

"The latitude range is 34 to 37 N, while the longitude range is 138 to 141 E, while the dimensional fluctuation based on Yuuma's data? Between medium to low-scale strong." He stated.

Nodding as she heard it all, Alicia typed it in and finished, making her take a deep breath.

**("Go ahead Miku, start it up.")** Melvazoa stated.

"OK, here goes!" She exclaimed.

Pressing the activation button, everyone waited for a result, and they got...

Nothing.

"What? Come on, please tell me this just needs a moment to warm up?" Miku asked, looking both nervous and annoyed.

"This machine was made using my Longinus' skills, so no." Alicia sighed.

Miku began to growl, looking at the machine with an angry expression.

"You stupid, useless piece of useless junk! Why are you refusing to _work_!?" She howled, kicking it with her foot.

She immediately hopped from the pain... though Alicia noticed something briefly show up, surprising her.

"Wait, I just saw something!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

**("And it was right after... Miku, hit it again! Though try punching it this time!)** Melvazoa shouted.

"Not sure why, but alright." Miku replied.

Reeling her fist back, she punched the machine, swinging her hand around once the stinging flared through it. Moments after, Alicia rushed over and placed her hand on it.

**"Cyber Surge!"**

Electricity sparked through the device, and a few seconds afterwards? A wavelength signal pinged as the device managed to make contact.

"We have a signal!" Alicia cheered.

"No way, I thought hitting machines only helped in cartoons!" Miku said, smiling despite her slight surprise.

"Don't jump the gun yet. We have a signal, but we still have to hope it gets through on their end." Alicia replied.

Taking out a tablet, everyone watched as she tried to call one of the dummy phones.

* * *

Back inside the Innovate realm, everyone was gathered together in Momiji's older hideout, sharing the stash of food items that she had for the hungry players.

"So, you jumped into the game after Kelsey and Yuuma explained everything to try and help us? Isn't that a problem because it seals the power of your Longinus?" Mitsuya said, looking concerned.

"No worries. The wielder of the Nereid Kyrie is on our side, and helped Kelsey make the bracelets my younger brothers and sister are wearing. That walks around the issue for a few days, which should be plenty of time." Valiana explained.

Resetoras chuckled at that.

**("You know, I really should have expected such an answer.")** He remarked.

**("Good to see you again Resetoras.")** Ddraig greeted.

**("It's been a while, hasn't it?")** Albion recalled.

**("It has, our last hosts with any familiarity were from the time of the Qing Dynasty, right?")** Resetoras confirmed.

The three chuckled.

"Who's Resetoras?" Issei asked, looking at Valiana.

"Not sure, but to be fair? Not every spirit sealed in the 22 Longinus is well known. In fact, some people theorize a few of them were actually born when their Longinus were created." She answered.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

Mitsuya took a bit of his food before continuing.

"So, these twins are the wielder of the Innovate Clear and the Telos Karma, huh?" He realized.

"Yep." Valiana confirmed.

**("At least that explains why everyone got pulled in the game regardless of how they answered that message.")** Resetoras stated.

Finishing his food, Mitsuya let out a sigh of relief.

"That also walks around the complications of that boss fight. If you can overcome the power of those two Longinus, then Innovate is definitely beatable." He smiled.

"What do you mean by complications?" Issei asked.

"The fact it didn't take any damage until I activated my Raging Spirit ability." He answered.

"Raging Spirit?" Gressil repeated.

**("It's his version of what's generally known among Sacred Gears with spirits sealed within them as a _Forbidden Technique_, a powerful ability isn't actually forbidden to use, but has a downside that leaves it a double-edged sword.")** Albion explained.

**("To use it will drain the user, sometimes enough to leave them conscious and incapacitated, which can be fatal if used at the wrong time.")** Ddraig added.

Issei shivered as he realized what his partner was implying.

"By chance, do you and Albion have..." He asked.

**("We do, ours being called the Juggernaut Drive, and that's all I'll say since we'd prefer for you and Valiana to never need its power.")** Ddraig confirmed.

He quietly nodded his head, wisely choosing to drop the subject.

"Alright, what about you two? Starting with your names." Valiana asked, looking at the two.

"My name's Hiyori Ametsuchi, and..." Hiyori replied.

"I'm Mizuki Ametsuchi, her younger twin." Mizuki greeted.

"The two of us... are kind of responsible for this whole mess, but only because we didn't know what else we could do to survive." Hiyori continued, her hands shaking as she held her food item.

Valiana quickly noticed this, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax. While I can't speak for everyone that likely isn't in the know enough to get it, the few who do know you didn't do this on purpose." She reassured her.

"OK... OK." Hiyori replied.

Taking a deep breath, she resumed her story.

"See, not too long ago? Me and Mizuki... lost our parents." She revealed.

Everyone gasped at that, aside from Mitsuya, who immediately felt empathy.

"It all started a while after our parents and I saved up some money to send Hiyori to an expensive and high rated art program for the summer. We knew it was her dream, and surprised her on her birthday, but shortly before she headed back home? A sudden fire consumed our home." Mizuki continued.

"Did your parents die in the fire?" Dojima asked.

"No, all of us got out, but there was so much of it that we all breathed in a lot of smoke. I remember collapsing shortly after we got out, and then... I woke up in a hospital bed. After I did, the doctor's told me my parents didn't make it, but this whole incident makes me believe that someone set up that fire and made sure I was the only one to survive whatever made all that smoke kill my parents." She replied.

"Sounds legit to me. While I'm not sure how much, a kid would be less likely to survive than an adult from such a thing." Kirino agreed.

Mizuki nodded her head before letting out a sigh.

"When Hiyori finally came back, and met me in the hospital... I can't even tell you how painful it was. We've had to survive on our own ever since, keep ourselves afloat by leaving school and selling art my sister made or things of value I either found or made into such. A landlord even let us rent an apartment." She continued.

After saying that, her fist tightened.

"Then, three months ago, I finally told my sister I noticed from her data charts that we were starting to run out of money. We needed to get more before our inheritance ran out. As such, when we got the message and saw a prize offer... we decided to play the game." Hiyori stated.

"Little did we know that was the whole trap. Our landlord was this man dressed like a noble, but was the exact opposite, that had planned things to make us accept that message and use some kind of powers we didn't know we had to start this whole mess. I've been in the game since the start, while Hiyori was..." Mizuki continued, soon looking at her.

She shivered at that.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was seeing him glaring at me, and then ending up here... was I in a coma!?" Hiyori replied, starting to go into a panic.

"Eh... probably best no one answers that." Valiana suggested, looking to the side.

Hiyori gulped before nervously hugging her younger sister, who began patting her head.

"Wait a second, did you just say this man was dressed like a noble, but wasn't anything like one?" Mitsuya asked, gritting his teeth as he felt some dormant anger well up.

Kirino looked at him in surprise, only for her eyes to widen as she realized why he was asking.

"We did, do you know who it is?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course... I should have known it was Gavauren!" Mitsuya exclaimed.

That caught Valiana's attention.

"So, he's the one behind all of this? I knew it had to be one of the leaders, but... no, a video game actually makes perfect sense for the leader representing greed." She said to herself.

The twins looked at the two, confusion on their faces.

"Sorry, this is hard to explain, but the main point is that man who disguised himself as a landlord isn't Human." Valiana clarified.

Both twins stared at each other, seeing the terrified looks on their faces.

"Oh, wait a second. Didn't you all say that you beat a boss before you ended up here?" Issei recalled.

"We did." Kirino confirmed.

"She's right. Ever since I've been here, the two of us and Dojima have been helping guide everyone, and a pattern has become clear to us. You have to fight mobs of enemies to make the boss accessible, and after you beat it, it leaves clues to the next one." Mitsuya added.

Issei nodded his head.

"What kind of clues did the one you just beat leave behind?" He inquired.

"Just a message, it said..." Dojima answered.

Hearing him repeat the message, Issei seemed confused by its apparent riddle form, but Momiji on the other hand.

"Wait... I've been here for a while and found this stash of food and sleeping items. By any chance, did the other players ever say where they fought the game's first boss?" She mentioned.

Mitsuya's eyes widened at that.

"Hold on, are you saying..." He realized.

"That the final barrier means the last boss, and that it's somewhere near here, where the first one seems to have been fought based on some damage that doesn't make any sense compared to the rest of the game world's appearance? Yeah, I guess I am." Momiji answered.

"Then what about the rest?" Dojima asked.

**("Wait a second... the mention of a box and gem, something about that seems familiar to me.")** Albion realized.

**("The only box that I've ever paid much attention to is Pandora's-")** Ddraig remarked.

Both Dragons suddenly froze.

**("Holy shit!")** They exclaimed.

Everyone was left confused, with even Resetoras having no idea why the two Dragons had suddenly shouted like they had.

"What? What is it?" Issei asked.

**("Creating and impossibilities? That pair of words is talking about the powers of the Innovate Clear and Telos Karma!")** Ddraig shouted.

His partner's eyes widened in response.

"OK, but... why did that make you shout? I'm not seeing the connection here." Valiana questioned.

**("Because of the two Spirits tied within them.")** Albion answered.

It took a while, but she gasped as it finally began to click in her head.

"Ddraig paused after saying Pandora, meaning the box must be Pandora's box!" Issei realized, looking at Valiana.

"Which is really the pendant Mizuki's wearing, while the Innovate Clear's spirit must be Carbuncle, the living gem!" Valiana replied, looking at Issei.

"Meaning the boss must be a hybrid of their forms and abilities!" They said together.

Everyone stared at them in surprise, aside from Verrine, as she just let out a small giggle towards said stares.

**("That was both impressive and a little terrifying.")** Resetoras remarked.

"Though it does kind of make sense in context, so... I guess it's the best lead we have for right now." Mitsuya replied, scratching his neck slightly.

Turning around, he got the attention of the other players.

"Everyone, we have a lead on the next boss, and it implies it is the final boss standing in the way of our freedom! So, are you ready to beat this nightmare once and for all?" He asked.

Hearing that, everyone began to cheer, making him smile.

*"RING!"*

At that moment, Valiana looked at her pocket, pulling out her weapon that had reverted to its previous dummy phone form.

"What the? Wait, does this mean..." She wondered.

Deciding to find out, she opened the phone and looked at the flickering screen.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Mitsuya's group finally overcame Kurang's invincibility, and as a result of him being empowered by the Longinus, the feedback of his defeat caused Hiyori to be rescued by bringing her into the game with her sister. Now, the only thing standing between everyone's freedom is the last boss that may or may not be using the spirits in the Innovate Clear and Telos Karma.**

**Also, as I said in the start notes about the two reveals? Resetoras and Melvazoa being Longinus Spirits were both of them. The reason why I chose to use them is because Melvazoa is implied to be a Machine God, and no one else felt like a good fit for the Unknown Dictator, while for Resetoras? He leads a race called the Spirits, which fits the Transcendental Arrival's powers. For now, just assume they're DxD natives who are part of some more obscure myths.**

**We also have a name for the AMF leader responsible for making the Innovate Realm, and it's Gavauren Mammon, the creator of the Homunculi that Zariska and Kaiser were using in the previous arc, while also being responsible for dragging Mitsuya and the Ametsuchi twins into the supernatural world. He's not the strongest Devil, but he makes up for it with his cunning and ability to manipulate others for his own benefit.**

**Best of all? The Denpachi crew is finally united, which means Kirino and Dojima won't be getting the short end of the stick they've had up till now. While you might think they got more time here, I myself disagree since those scenes were required Mitsuya to happen, unlike with Momiji's scenes, not to mention the fact they still lack weapons to fight. Now, all that's left is to see if Alicia's signal managed to reach our heroes.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	11. Ignite, the Crimson Flame of Domination!

**It's been a while since I've updated, mostly since I've been updating my other stories to try and see if that would help get my groove back for this one, but life has finally been breathed into a new chapter! Before I say anymore, most of you have likely noticed that I've removed the text guide below and changed the formatting of the chapter title.**

**The main reason for this is? I've slightly changed my writing style to forego most of what was in said guides, and kept only obvious ones, such as the usual format most DxD authors apply to characters like Ddraig and Albion. Besides that, everything else is pretty much the same, so there won't be any problems with reading this chapter as a result.**

**Anyways, for today's start notes? I have three important things to mention. The first is that, for every veteran reader that's been waiting very patiently... I finally posted Legend of the Heavenly Dragons, in both the un-revised and revised (which I also like to call the crossover and non-crossover versions), over ****on AO3****. However, due to potential spoilers it may give for this version, I can't post beyond the story's first arc until this version reaches the present day.**

**Next, there will be an announcement in the start notes for a future chapter. The only reason I'm not making it now is because there's some details that I'm still finalizing and something else that needs to be done, which I can't mention since it will partially give away what this announcement is about. Finally, to answer a guest review about how strong Valiana and Issei currently are? I'll need to answer that at the end of the chapter, due to an event in this chapter.**

**On one last unrelated note, with the release of Shin DxD V3, there are a few other things I should mention. The first? This story's version of Balberith will not change to resemble his canon self, and one of Hindu Gods will use it in his place. Also, due to it being heavily implied the Alphecca Tyrant will show up in Shin DxD V4, only its user in the story will appear until I see what its actual powers.**

**Alright, since we have all of that taken care of... it's time to get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 11 - Ignite, the Crimson Flame of Domination!]**

Within the forests of Russia, the sight of a young boy around Ashir and Rias' age could be seen as he rushed through the forests, various flames floating behind him to show the sign of those holding torches.

As he ran, the sight of his hand covering a wound could be seen, showing it was bleeding just enough to be of concern.

"I've got to... hurry! Otherwise my comrades will..." He reminded himself, pushing himself further.

Unfortunately, his body was unable to keep up as the blood loss reached a certain amount, and he soon fell into the snow. Looking up, he noticed the torches getting closer as the outlines of people began to notice him.

"Look, there he is!" Someone shouted.

"No, come on... get up body, get up!" The boy begged, trying to force some kind of energy or adrenaline into his legs.

His efforts failed, and just as it looked like he was dead...

A snake dropped into view, surprising both the boy and the group chasing him. The snake in particular had a frill on the back of its head that had a crown-like shape to it, dark green scales that resembled those of a Dragon's, and purple eyes with glowing yellow pupils.

"What's a snake doing here?" Someone asked.

The snake suddenly hissed, melting the snow around it as its gaze focused on the group, causing everyone to suddenly feel their joins lock up and make them fall without any warning.

"That's no snake! It's a Basilisk!" The leader realized.

"Exactly." Ashir replied.

He and Rias walked into view, accompanied by Familiar (which she had named Echo), who was flapping by her side. The Basilisk slithered up Ashir's legs and around his arm, prompting him to rub its head.

"Nice job Slithers, now it'll be easy to bring them into custody." He praised.

Looking at the young boy's form, he noticed his wound.

"Oh yeah, that's bad. It'll bleed out at this rate." Ashir realized.

"Here, I have a Phoenix Tear on hand." Rias offered.

He held out his hand as she gave him the vial, popping it open over the spot where the wound was. In a few seconds, the boy felt his wound disappear and his strength slowly return to him.

"Thanks... I was worried that my efforts would be in vain." He smiled.

"You're welcome, though if you don't mind... what's your name? Who are these people? And do you know whoever made the screams we just heard?" Ashir inquired.

"It's Kiba Yuuto, and these people are-" He answered.

"Members of the church." Rias stated, glaring at them.

Ashir looked at Rias, causing him to notice she had unbuttoned their coats. Surely enough, the robes commonly worn by members of the church were underneath them, and that caused a scowl to form on his face.

"Let me guess... they were the reasons for those screams?" Ashir realized, looking at Kiba.

"They were experimenting on me and a bunch of other orphans they took from a church. We thought it was for a project to help produce more people capable of wielding Holy Swords, but their real goal was something else." Kiba revealed.

Ashir and Rias gasped.

"If they hid the true nature of what they were doing, then this has to be an illegal project. I bet none of these guys are actually even loyal to the church." Rias realized.

"Then keep watch over them, I'm going to go find those kids before anything worse happens to them." Ashir replied.

She nodded her head, watching Ashir help Kiba up before following his finger towards the place he and the other church orphans had been held captive. It didn't take too long to find it, and when Ashir walked inside... he gasped, seeing all of the children.

Many of them gasped in fear, wondering if he was someone sent to hurt/eliminate them, while others were laying weakly on the ground for reasons that Ashir didn't want to even _try_ thinking about.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. Your friend brought me here." He reassured them.

He moved Kiba into view, calming those who were afraid.

"A friend of mine is keeping an eye on the people who were chasing him, so in the meantime, show me those who are in the worst state while I call for help." Ashir smiled.

He opened a magic circle, and then...

*"BOOM!"*

Everyone screamed as a loud sound came from the back half of the building, causing smoke to seep through what was likely a locked door where the experiments these kids had gone through were held.

"Slithers, hurry! Someone's trying to escape!" Ashir ordered.

His familiar nodded and slithered across the floor, sliding under the locked doors and through a room full of devices, before sliding to another where a huge wall had been blown. Whoever was inside, they had managed to get away.

However, Slithers saw one saving grace among the rubble, which was a piece of cloth with some blood that hung from the broken wall. Grabbing it with his mouth, Slithers made his way back and showed Ashir the bloodied cloth.

"Looks like we can at least find out who was responsible for all of this." He stated, taking a closer look.

* * *

Everyone got close as they looked at the flickering screen, waiting for something... and then it happened.

"Hello, anyone?" Alicia replied.

"Who are you?" Valiana asked.

Hearing that, Alicia let out a gasp before adjusting a few things, causing a magical screen to generate from the phone. Her face soon came into view, right before she pulled Yuuma into view.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Yuuma exclaimed, hugging her.

Valiana smiled as she saw her.

"Good news everyone, our friends outside of the game managed to call us!" She shouted.

Hearing her announcement, all of the players let out a loud cheer, making Yuuma fall over.

"And you are...?" Issei asked, looking at Alicia.

"Alicia Tempest, the current Unknown Dictator wielder. I'm the one who made the device this connection is being made through." Alicia greeted.

Issei's eyes widened.

"OK, first thing we gotta know... have you managed to find Mitsuya?" Yuuma asked.

He walked into their view at that very moment.

"Right here." Mitsuya replied, waving his hand.

She sighed in relief.

"That's good, and I'm guessing that means you have all of the other players as well. That leaves only one other thing to bring up." Yuuma smiled.

"Our progress I'm guessing?" Issei assumed.

"Yep. Especially since not too long ago, we began getting reports that everyone who had Innovate messages just saw them disappear, which means you've had to have done something big during our time trying to make contact with you." Alicia confirmed.

Valiana scratched her head as she blushed.

"About that... we found out the Innovate Clear was the reason this game world exists, but... the fact everyone got pulled in regardless of if they chose yes or no? It was from the Telos Karma's power." She revealed.

Yuuma and Alicia's eyes widened.

"It was!? Aw man, I feel so stupid! How did we miss that!?" Yuuma groaned.

"Probably because the Telos Karma was involved." Alicia assumed.

Everyone waited for the duo to calm down, not saying a word. It took a minute or two before they recollected themselves.

"Out of curiosity? How did you find this out?" She asked.

"That's because of me and the little sister of the current Ouryuu, who was one of the many who got pulled into the game. Beating a recent boss left a clue leading us to both Longinus, and thanks to her trying to find a player around the area of the city she was in while we were fighting said boss, we've also found their wielders." Mitsuya explained.

Moving the phone slightly, they saw Hiyori and Mizuki.

"Twin Longinus wielders!?" Alicia shouted, feeling her eyes widen.

"I know their Longinus work well together, but... for those odds to actually happen!? I don't even know how incredibly small they should be!" Yuuma exclaimed, running her hands through her hair.

"Will the both of you stop freaking out, it's annoying!" Balberith shouted into the phone.

Both of their ears rung at that, causing them to stop and laugh in embarrassment.

"Impressive." Dojima praised.

"Eh." Balberith shrugged.

Clearing her throat, Alicia decided to get the conversation back on track.

"OK, that's good, but... why haven't you just stopped the game?" She asked.

"That's the problem. The spirits of their Longinus were stolen, with the hint we found implying they're being used to empower the final boss, and as a result... the twins can't actually use their powers to help us." Mitsuya revealed.

"You're right, I bet those seal markings are even tied to the cursed phones. Guess it's a good thing Kelsey asked for Sona's group to help her retrieve the other one." Yuuma realized.

"Definitely, because we also confirmed... the mastermind of this entire thing is Gavauren Mammon." He added.

Yuuma and Alicia's eyes widened.

"Are you serious!?" Yuuma asked.

"As a heart attack, especially since this is a video game we're trapped in." Valiana confirmed.

She let out a sigh.

"Guess the only thing you can do is go beat that boss. Although, before we leave you to try that... what can you tell us about the game world? It's possible it might be based on an existing one that could give us clues on what the final boss might be." Yuuma inquired.

"Doubt it, the last one was a mutant freak called Kurang." Mitsuya replied.

Hearing that name, Hiyori suddenly ran up to Mitsuya, surprising him.

"Did you just say Kurang? Like... as in a mutant Lamia with a Y-shaped body, that Kurang?" She asked, sweating slightly.

Mitsuya was confused, then gasped.

"Wait, if your Longinus created this world, then... does it mean you created everything inside of it!?" He realized.

"Back at art camp, there was a contest to design an upcoming video game, and I was the winner." Hiyori revealed.

Everyone gasped.

"Seriously!? Why didn't you tell me?" Mizuki asked.

"I wanted to, but..." She replied, her face going sad.

Mizuki immediately went silent, realizing the death of their parents once she got home caused her to keep it to herself, likely feeling the news would only have hurt her more.

"Truth be told, I hadn't thought about it in so long that it slipped my mind... along with the fact I'd be earning royalties from it." Hiyori mentioned, blushing in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me!?" Mizuki shouted.

"Not to mention, the game was going to be released on... Christmas." She mentioned.

Mizuki fell on her knees, causing everyone to look at her as she started crying.

"Basically, you're saying we didn't need to accept the message that got us here in the first place, and we only did because you forgot!? It isn't fair..." Mizuki sniffled.

Hiyori rubbed her back.

"So, that must mean Gavauren used his magic to forge connections that would let him copy the game data, knowing that Hiyori would subconsciously remember it to create this entire world?" Mitsuya assumed.

"Most likely. It was likely easier than him making something than scratch, which could have taken too long and risked his plans getting discovered before they began." Valiana replied with certainty.

"Regardless of how he did it, that means Hiyori made the last boss, and should know everything about it." Kirino smiled.

Yuuma and Alicia smiled at that.

"It looks like all of you have things handled on your end, so we'll let the others know what we've learned. For now, just focus on beating the game and getting everyone out." Alicia stated.

"Right, good luck on your end as well." Issei replied, giving a thumb's up.

Alicia returned it, and then the phone reverted back to its weapon form.

* * *

Raynare and Stella were currently surrounded by hundreds of Devils allied to the Anti-Maou Faction, causing their backs to meet as they were quickly trapped in the center of the room.

"Uh... an idea! You have one, right!?" Stella asked, feeling herself sweating.

"No, I thought you excelled in this kind of situation!" Raynare replied.

"I do... when we're outside!" She answered.

Raynare struggled to not scream outside her mind as the Devils began gathering magic for a large-scale assault.

"Brace yourself!" Stella shouted.

Both of them closed their eyes as their magic fired, only for a swirl of purple mist to block the assault, making all of the Devils gasp. Stella and Raynare opened their eyes, causing them to see a familiar face standing in front of them.

It was none other than an older Georg, who now wore a combination of a gakuran and mage's robe, fitting the skills in magic he had developed over the years.

"You bastard! How dare you get in the way!" A Devil roared.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid it's all of you who are the ones that have been truly cornered." Georg smirked, adjusting his glasses.

All of the Devils looked at him like he was crazy, but that left them focused on him, distracting them from their real target.

**"Earth Shaker!"**

They all turned around as they heard the attack, but were too late.

Slamming the ground was a golden axe with a lion design on the blade, which split through the ground and caused parts of the floor to break, making them either riser or sink as they all fell and scattered.

The one responsible was revealed to be a young boy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair that somewhat resembled a lion's mane and fierce red eyes. He wore a dark blue Gi with ripped sleeves and pants legs, making them only reach above his elbows and kneecaps.

He wore no shoes or socks, showing he had feet larger than most people (though not unnaturally so), which seemed to hold a lot of power within them.

"Alright, you showed them Chase!" Stella cheered.

"You like that? How about this attack?" He smirked.

Stomping the ground with his right foot, a powerful aura channeled around him as he gathered the faint traces of dirt and such began gathering around the air around him.

"Regulus, are you ready!?" Chase asked.

**("Yeah, let me at them!")** He roared.

At that moment, the gathered traces transformed into large chunks of stone, rock, and/or earth.

**"Terra Firma!"**

He launched them forward, prompting most of the Devils to unleash their magic at him. Unfortunately, despite their success, the broken rock fragments simply sped up and smashed through both their ranks and the building.

"All yours Georg!" Chase shouted.

"Here's checkmate." George stated.

Thrusting his hand out, the purple mist smashed onto the Devils' bodies with incredible force before they all dissolved.

"I believe that was everyone, right?" He inquired, looking at Raynare.

"Can't be 100%, but it seems likely with how many of them came just to take me and Stella out of the picture." She answered, shrugging her arms slightly.

"Understood, then I'll take in the ones we've captured in for questioning. Deal with any stragglers you find as you'd like." Georg replied, nodding his head.

His mist surrounded him before he disappeared.

"So, with that out of the way... does that mean this is the place?" Chase inquired.

"Let's take a look." Stella replied.

Holding her Sacred Gear out, she blasted part of the wall and caused it to explode. Feeling the force of the explosion's recoil fly their way, Chase and Raynare covered their faces, then opened them to see Stella walking through the doorway.

"How do you and Alicia deal with this regularly?" Raynare asked.

"Eh... I dunno, maybe because we're as weird as she is, in our own ways." He answered, lifting one of his feet up for emphasis.

Seeing him wiggle his toes, Raynare groaned.

"Hey guys, you need to see this!" Stella shouted.

Hearing that, Chase and Raynare's eyes widened before they looked towards the door, then each other again.

"After you, mister Beast King." She smirked.

'Why am I getting the feeling that was an indirect and playful, yet still somewhat hurtful insult' Chase asked herself, getting a nervous feeling from seeing said smirk.

Brushing it aside, he led the way as Raynare followed.

* * *

Back inside the game, everyone was seen gathered around as Hiyori began describing everything about the story for the game she had designed, and how it would tie into the last level.

"First of all, see the world we're in? I don't want to give away this main detail in case anyone here has pre-ordered the game, but for what I can say? A dangerous being from another world erases most of Humanity and leaves Earth in this state, though a lot worse since there aren't any buildings." Hiyori began.

"Makes sense, the enemies would probably fail to generate if that cosmetic change wasn't applied." Mitsuya replied.

"Across the game, you have to fight monsters and other forces while taking out the bosses, like Kurang for example, to unlock the final level where you can deal with the one who caused all of this... the final boss himself." Hiyori continued.

Everyone fully focused their attention to this part, since this was the part of the game they had entered.

"The main party gets brought a nest of sorts, which I think this is meant to be the equivalent too, and from there... you fight a series of bosses and high-level enemies that are mass-produced clones without any weaknesses. The bosses aren't like this, but they're incredibly tough and I wrote notes for them to have better AI's than the others, so teamwork and mastering skills are a vital part of completing this part of the game." Hiyori warned.

"Considering that the last battle had cheats applied to it? I don't think that's too big a worry, though we do need to consider all our new faces." Dojima remarked.

Momiji gave a playful laugh in response.

"Basically, it's a boss rush, but... how many bosses are there before the final one?" Kirino inquired.

"Two of them with incredibly high stats. Luckily, they don't have the same high HP." Hiyori answered.

"Because of the final boss." Mizuki realized.

She nodded to confirm her younger twin's assumption.

"For the big bad itself? It's called _Evih Etoulde, the Multidimensional Devour_, and it actually applies the defenses the common enemies have. It has a large health bar, and it's got incredibly high stats that truly require you to ready yourself to the best of your ability if you're not trying to clear the game fast or at a low level." She continued.

"And what kind of enemy is the boss?" Issei asked.

"It's a giant robot, made with materials and programming, along with transcendental powers that make it truly alien to Humanity." Hiyori revealed.

"Definitely a worthy final boss, especially with how you've described it." Valiana remarked.

Hiyori began rubbing her forehead with her pointer fingers, feeling like she was missing something.

"You alright?" Mitsuya asked.

"I swear there's one other detail, but... I can't remember it. Either it was smaller than the rest or something so big and complex that it's slipped my mind." She answered.

"Maybe it's just the story of how the game ends? After all, beating him would fit with that." Verrine guessed.

"Probably. Not only that, but with what I've already said? I'm pretty sure we're prepared to fight it." Hiyori replied, shrugging slightly.

She looked around, getting everyone's attention.

"Uh... Hiyori, what are you doing?" Mizuki asked.

"If I remember right, for us to get to the last area of the game, we'll need to find... ah!" She replied.

Tapping part of the wall, she revealed a hidden teleporter that suddenly warped them to another area.

* * *

Kelsey slowly raised her head, looking around the area.

At the moment, she and Sona's group were currently within part of Osaka, following a lead her father gave her about where the second phone's location could be.

"Ow! That was my head!" Saji whispered, though with a tone and raspy voice that matched a yell.

"Sorry, but I have to be careful. We don't know if this is the place or not just-Wait!" She apologized.

She immediately lowered her head, right as someone passed them by. Unfortunately, Kelsey couldn't identify who it was, due to the amount of shadows in the area when the sun was already leaving very little of it in their surroundings.

"We need a way to get closer, but I'm worried we might get seen." Kelsey whispered.

"Allow me." Reya whispered in reply.

Holding out her hand, one of her Scouting Persona masks materialized in front of her. Once it had, Kelsey's eyes widened as it followed their target with near silence, causing the Demon Princess to glance at Sona.

"I guess you had a few other reasons for bringing this particular group along, didn't you?" She realized.

"Sometimes the greatest enemy one can face is the one they don't know about." Sona answered.

Kelsey didn't get that reply at all.

Once the mask got close enough, it was able to clearly make out who they were seeing, causing Reya to learn all the details.

This person was a teenage boy, probably in his High School years, with blonde hair and his eyes were closed... though gave off an eerie feeling that made her feel she didn't want to see them opened.

His choice of attire wasn't clear, since he had a white coat with a fur color, but the parts under it that she could see looked like something of an expensive black jumpsuit and black boots.

"Alright, I've got clear details of his appearance." Reya confirmed.

Reya whispered them to Kelsey, causing her eyes to widen.

"No freaking way! That guy was Diodora Astaroth?" She whispered, feeling her eyes shake as an angry look formed on her face.

"Who's that?" Ruruko asked, looking scared.

"A pretty nasty Devil to even his own kind, and if I'm being honest? The moment I found Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas in the AMF... it should have been clear to me that they both joined those scumbags." Kelsey answered, glaring towards his direction.

Silence followed, as most of Sona's group understood what the problem was, making Kelsey realize she forgot to give some context.

"Right, you need a story to really understand. He's best known for having a fetish for nuns... though not in the way you might think. Maybe it was at one point, but sometime after... well, whatever caused it to form? Diodora took things too far, and actually tried assaulting one." Kelsey revealed.

Everyone gasped at that.

"By assault, you mean he-" Saji realized, feeling his body tremble.

"I do, and he was exiled... no surprise he ran away." She confirmed.

Kelsey let out a sigh.

"And then we have the rogue known as Zephyrdor, who caused trouble to get him close enough to that one nun in the first place. Rumors were that he wanted a piece of the action. He was also exiled, but both of them had an escape ready... and their selfishness brought them to the Anti-Maou Faction." She continued.

"How dangerous is he?" Tomoe asked, looking at Sona.

"Let's just say if we had proper planning and knew he was here? At best, I might be able to match him, and that's only because he's older than me." Sona warned.

Tomoe gulped at that.

"I didn't want to, but after finding this out? I better call an ally. However, we can't just wait for him to arrive, so we'll have to go in and then hope he'll arrive at the right time to aid us." Kelsey sighed.

She placed a magic circle by her ear, right as another one tied to Yuuma appeared by her other ear.

"Hold on Yuuma, need a minute or two before I can talk." She replied.

Kelsey whispered to the first circle as she called her ally before dispelling it, and then listened to Yuuma as she heard everything, taking out Mizuki's phone before nodding to everything she was hearing.

"OK, got it. We'll make sure to get that phone." She said in understanding.

The other magic circle disappeared as she looked at Sona's group.

"I just got news. Yuuma's group managed to make contact with the others, and they've learned they captured both the Innovate Clear user... _and_ the Telos Karma wielder." Kelsey revealed.

"Wait, what!?" Momo whispered loudly.

"I'll explain on the way, for right now? We need to get that phone so I can simultaneously eat their curses. If we do, then we can either free everyone now, or at least remove some of the walls that are making it hard for most people inside the game to fight back." Kelsey replied.

Sona nodded her head, and soon followed Kelsey alongside her group as they rushed in to find the phone, hopefully managing to evade all contact with Diodora as they did.

* * *

Valiana rubbed her eyes, which were blurred as they tried adjusting to the light, as whatever Hiyori did? It seemed to overwhelm everyone's senses with a pathway of light. As her vision finally returned to her...

"Holy freaking crap!" Dojima shouted, looking at the sight before him.

Finally shaking her head to focus her eyesight, Valiana saw what everyone else did, and felt her eyes widen at the sight of it. Standing before them was some kind of hidden world within space-time.

There were stars all over the sky, which seemed to have no night or day, and buildings that seemed to be some kind of alien civilization, though it didn't seem to be the most maintained one... which gave the city a creepy and disturbing vibe.

"Uh... Hiyori? Where are we?" Mizuki asked.

"This is the final area of the game. The last bosses don't roam the Earth like the others do, and instead live in this place that exists beyond it, only accessible within a secret area of space-time that Kurang's defeat gives you a hint to finding." Hiyori answered.

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of Sonneillon trying to jump like there was weaker gravity was heard... only for him to painfully land on his face.

"Nap, gravy is the sim..." He replied, muffled by the ground.

"What did he say?" Gressil?

"I think it was about gravity being the same, based on how it sounded like he said gravy to us." Mizuki guessed.

Balberith sighed as he pulled his younger twin off the ground.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Valiana inquired.

"Keep moving forward, enemies could pop up at any moment, and we don't want too many battles weakening our changes with the boss." Kirino replied.

Mitsuya turned to Hiyori.

"So, what can you tell us about this next boss?" He asked.

"Well, it's a-" She replied.

However, to everyone's surprise? Her voice disappeared without a trace. This made her cover her mouth in horror, though everyone heard her gasp, which further confused things.

"Hello?" Hiyori said.

She sweated a little.

"The next boss is a-" Hiyori continued, this time finding her voice cut off once again.

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me!?" Issei complained.

"Ugh... looks like Gavauren must have heard Hiyori blabbing about the final boss, and decided to use the Telos Karma's power to mute any _spoilers_ she might try and give us." Valiana realized, sighing in annoyance.

"Sorry everyone, I'll try again once we reach the boss, though that also means we won't know how to properly prepare for it." Hiyori apologized.

"Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault that Gavauren's nothing but a cheat and a sore loser who's afraid to play fair." Mitsuya replied, glaring at the sky.

Hiyori smiled, feeling a little better after hearing that.

"I can at least lead the way to help get us there faster, so let's get-" She suggested.

At that moment, a bunch of silvery aliens with weird puppet limbs and five compound eyes suddenly teleported into view. They all beeped in some unknown alien language, prompting everyone to draw their weapons.

"Be careful everyone, those enemies are called Etoulde Soldiers, and while they're only the weakest enemies here? They're still incredibly dangerous!" Hiyori warned.

"Dangerous enough that people without weapons might be in trouble?" Mitsuya inquired, point at her.

Hiyori paled as she realized that her phone didn't come into the game with her, and therefore it didn't transform into a weapon for her to use.

"Uh... yeah, very dangerous." She confirmed, whimpering slightly.

"Hurry, we need a defensive wall around all everyone without a weapon!" Mitsuya ordered, holding his hand out.

All the players with weapons began to surround those without them.

"Hey Dojima, you can have these!" Issei shouted, throwing his weapon towards him.

"Same with mine Kirino!" Valiana shouted, throwing hers towards her.

Dojima got a pair of fighting gloves, which immediately formed spikes on their knuckles, while Kirino caught Valiana's gemstone as it shot fire into the air.

"Alright, nice!" Dojima smirked.

"Fire, huh? Guess it's fitting since I've got a lot of steam and stress I'd like to burn off." Kirino remarked, gripping it tightly.

Right on cue, they began charging at the players, prompting those with long-ranged weapons to ready their attacks.

* * *

Kelsey and Sona's group had managed to sneak into the apparent Anti-Maou Faction that Diodora either ran or was a member of, using the masks from Reya's Scouting Persona to quietly move around the base.

"Ruruko, check all three paths and see which of them is safe." Sona whispered.

"Right." She whispered, nodding as she did.

She immediately rushed ahead, moving at speeds that slightly affected time around her and left her presence unnoticed as she checked each path. The left and right paths didn't have anything, but once she checked the center path? She gasped slightly.

Everyone saw her return, which was just seconds to the minute or two she took to check all three paths ahead. It was Saji who was the first to notice something was wrong.

"What did you see?" Saji asked.

"That's the problem... nothing! All three paths lead to dead ends, and there's not a person or even an object, much less a phone, in sight!" She revealed.

This caused Kelsey to gasp.

"Oh no! Guys, we've got to get out of here!" Kelsey warned.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Diodora replied, chuckling slightly.

A magic circle suddenly appeared below their feet, and they were all sucked into the floor as a hole suddenly formed where the circle was, making them scream before closing like it was never there.

* * *

Kirino shouted as she blasted fire through most of the Etoulde Soldiers, searing through their bodies as Dojima smashed his spiked gloves through them.

_"Eliminate! Eliminate!"_ They repeated.

"Eliminate this!" Momiji shouted, rushing towards them with her sword held out to attack.

She swung it at them, but the Etoulde Soldiers' eyes glowed as she hit them on the heads.

"Uh oh..." She said shakily.

They swung at her, knocking Momiji across the floor as her sword flew out of her hands and towards Mitsuya, getting his attention as the Soldiers prepared to attack deliver what would likely be a fatal blow.

Realizing she needed help, he took out his phone and slid it towards her.

**"Smash Dash!"**

Charging forward with a glow around him, he slammed into Etoulde Soldiers before they could attack her.

"Momiji, that sword's not doing you any good! Use my phone and change your weapon!" Mitsuya advised.

"O-OK!" She quickly nodded, grabbing his phone.

Placing it near her sword, she pressed on its dial pad, right as a magic circle appeared and caused it back to revert back into its phone form, showing her the weapon selection screen.

"Alright, let's try this one." She decided.

Changing her phone into a bow, Momiji immediately aimed before firing at the Etoulde Soldier's heads again. This time? Their heads were actually damaged, causing them to fall back before shattering.

"Hey, it worked!" Momiji smiled.

"Of course, each body part is weak to a certain weapon and resistant to another!" Mitsuya realized.

Turning around, he let out a loud whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, certain weapons are better and worse against parts of the body! Only aim your bows at their heads!" Mitsuya revealed.

"I can smash their chests pretty fine, and I think Kirino's magic is doing the same!" Dojima replied.

"Then I bet their limbs are where swords are best!" Kirino assumed.

Hiyori nodded her head, confirming this idea. Everyone quickly rushed ahead and did just that, quickly cutting their numbers down as the Etoulde Soldiers began to retreat in response to the danger.

**"Balance Breaker!"**

In just seconds, all of the soldiers were destroyed as Mitsuya immediately dashed past them.

"Alright, that takes care of them." He announced.

"Actually, not so much!" Mizuki warned, pointing ahead.

Turning around, everyone saw a gate appear, giving off an alarm that showed an alien language that was luckily translated to show it said **_Invasion Warning_** to everyone.

"Get ready everyone, it looks like the Final Boss knows we're already here!" Valiana announced.

Mitsuya readied himself, generating a blade of energy from his arm before rushing ahead of the group.

"Follow my lead!" He shouted.

With those words, everyone charged ahead as hundreds of Etoulde Soldiers and other Etoulde enemies of higher rankings began to swarm and charge at them.

* * *

Kelsey and Sona's group found their fall come to an end as they slammed onto the ground, causing all of them to groan in pain as the sound of clapping followed.

"Quite the landing, if I do say so myself." Someone chuckled.

"Hold on... that voice!" Kelsey realized, immediately getting back on her feet.

The others slowly did the same as they came face to face with a throne, showing none other than Diodora as he sat on it. Sona quickly glared at him, while Kelsey let out a rough growl.

"If it isn't the little sister of Serafall Sitri, the annoying Demon Princess, and a bunch of annoying brats I'll never give a damn about. It's quite the honor for you to join me here in my humble little abode." Diodora greeted, making sure each of his words had a mocking tone in them.

His eyes soon opened, revealing a mixture of yellow and orange, with pupils so small that he seemed less like a Devil and more like some kind of humanoid parasite.

'Now I know why I was glad to see his eyes closed...' Reya realized, shaking in fear.

"You... you knew we were coming and let us find you, didn't you? I bet you that other phone isn't even here!" Kelsey shouted, pointing at him.

Diodora snickered before holding up Hiyori's phone, which was leaking out its cursed energy as proof.

"If I did that, then I wouldn't be able to use you as hostages. Serafall and Cassiel are fairly close with their little sister and daughter, so if I demand something in exchange for your safety, then they'll be much more considerate!" He smirked.

Kelsey blinked before laughing in response, making Diodora raise an eye in confusion.

"Man, for some kind of genius? It surprises me how much of an idiot you really are!" She stated, pointing at him with a smug smile.

"What are you talking about!?" He demanded.

"If anything, all you'd do is cause them to charge in here and murder you! I'm afraid all your hostage situation has done is paint a huge target on your back!" Kelsey revealed.

Hearing this, his eyes widened before he stood on his feet and held out his hands, forming a pair of magic circles before laughing.

"Regardless of which statement is correct, none of you will be leaving this place alive!" Diodora promised, sporting a psychotic grin.

"Tsubasa!" Sona shouted.

"You've got it!" She replied.

His magic circles expanded before firing a stream of magic in the form of dark blades, prompting Tsubasa to move in front of the group as she threw her right hand out.

**"Twinkle Aegis!"**

Her yo-yo Sacred Gear spun out and blocked the attack.

"Ruruko, now!" Sona ordered.

"Game over!" Ruruko replied.

She moved at her incredible speeds... only to immediately get struck by someone and shot back at the group.

"Ruruko!" Saji shouted, rushing ahead.

Divine at the floor, he caught her in his arms, causing her to blush slightly.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah..." She answered

Snobbish laughter was heard as Kelsey gasped, noticing skid marks appear as the smug face of Zephyrdor came into view, cracking his knuckles more to look intimidating.

"Hey there everyone, you miss me?" Zephyrdor greeted, giving a mocking wave.

Right after doing so, he and Diodora held out their hands, forming magic circles in each before they unleashed a series of blasts towards the group.

"There's too many for me!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Don't worry, I can handle this!" Momo replied.

She held her arms up.

**"Applause Wall!"**

The magical wall formed as the attacks began smashing into them, though their magical power began to form cracks in it.

"Oh no..." Momo said worriedly, feeling herself sweat.

"That's right! Keep trying to protect yourselves, the futility of it is cute!" Diodora shouted.

"So, is this futile!?"

Hearing that voice, Diodora and Zephyrdor rose their heads...

*"BANG!"*

*"SHATTER!"*

*"CRASH!"*

Both Devils screamed as they were slammed into, sending dust into the air and causing all of Sona's group to stare at the two in shock while Kelsey smiled. It didn't take long for the dust to clear and show her reason for smiling.

"Hey there Kelsey, sorry I took so long." Someone greeted, walking through the dust.

It was revealed to be a boy slightly older than them, wearing a black flight jacket with collar lined by tan fur and gray cargo pants, with normal white sneakers. His eyes were a sea foam green, and he had messy sky-blue hair.

However, the real marvel was what Sona recognized on his back. A pair of sandy brown wings like that of a large predatory bird with glowing green energy as its feathers.

"Nice one Rex!" Kelsey cheered.

"Whoa... is he the help you told us about?" Saji asked, noticing him.

Kelsey giggled as she smiled.

"Say hello to Rex Arya, both an ally of the Demons... and the current wielder of the Sonic Sky Glider." She revealed.

"Wait, but isn't that..." He asked, feeling his eyes widen.

"One of the Longinus." Sona interjected, confirming his thoughts.

Everyone in Sona's group looked at it in awe. Right as Diodora and Zephyrdor got on their feet, getting everyone's attention. Rex shook his head before holding his finger out.

"You... bastard!" Zephyrdor roared.

"We won't let any of you... get out of here-" Diodora screamed.

They were suddenly blasted with intense winds and hit the wall.

"Sorry, but do you mind?" Rex asked.

Both of them slid down the wall, now completely unconscious. This caused Hiyori's phone to slide towards Kelsey.

"Yes, we finally got it!" She cheered.

"Great job, everyone." Sona smiled.

Saji walked up to the unconscious Devils, using his Sacred Gear to wrap them in his snakes to continuously siphon away their strength in case they woke up.

"And I've got them contained, so I guess there's only one thing left to do." He stated.

Kelsey nodded and took out Mizuki's phone, opening her mouth as everyone saw her bite into the cursed energy, slurping it up like a spaghetti noddle. It was surprisingly not as strange as everyone was expecting.

"Yummy." She smiled.

Rex snorted a bit, feeling his cheeks puff as he tried not to laugh.

* * *

Back in the Innovate Realm, the battle was getting quite intense.

**"Meteor Shot!"**

The fiery wave smashed through the various enemies of the Etoulde army (as Mizuki coined them), followed by all of the players rushing in.

**[Accel World: Silvery Wings]**

However, at that same moment, a large barrier rose up, stopping the players in their tracks.

"Hiyori, are you able to explain this, or is it one of Gavauren's additions?" Mitsuya inquired.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure, but perhaps it's based on part of the game where these enemies all gather because we're starting to get close to an important area." She guessed.

Mitsuya shrugged at that.

"Good enough for me." He replied, accepting the guess.

At that moment, two strange Etoulde Warriors appeared. One of them had the appearance of a mechanical Dragon, while the other seemed like a muscular Etoulde Soldier with eight arms.

"What? These pathetic Humans actually managed to get through all the monsters we left on their world!?" The Mecha Dragon gasped.

"We must not let them get through to our master! Until the Invade Fanatics arrive, we need to stall them!" The giant soldier shouted.

The Mecha Dragon nodded his head in response.

Right after saying that, their names appeared above their heads, showing they were named Garvarudan and Addoza respectively. They immediately rushed ahead, readying their weapons.

"Everyone, I don't think these two are like the others! Most of you stay back and deal with the other enemies while Valiana and my groups deal with these mob leaders!" He ordered.

Seeing these enemies had the same size as the bosses they had faced, the other players quickly nodded.

Right after saying this, he began running ahead with Kirino and Dojima by his side. Besides them was Valiana, Issei, Balberith, Verrine, Sonneillon, and Gressil... with none of them seeing their extra guest who snuck off from behind.

"Here's the plan. Valiana, since you and Issei have the Heavenly Dragons' power, your group will take on Garvarudan. My group will deal with Addoza." Mitsuya decided.

"Got it." Valiana nodded.

Both sides rushed into the area, and right as Mitsuya's group neared Addoza...

"Wait for me!" Momiji shouted.

Mitsuya's eyes widened as she joined them, right as Garvarudan and Addoza began laughing, with the reason being revealed as a red and blue barrier field suddenly locked all the players outside.

**[Insert Song End]**

"H-Hey, what's going on!?" Hiyori questioned, starting to panic.

"In other words, this isn't part of the game?" Mizuki realized.

"Yeah, this is definitely an addition made by Gavauren, but... what reason is this here? Both of their groups would easily-" She confirmed, looking confused.

Both Garvarudan and Addoza began laughing in response, their names suddenly glitching out.

"Wait a second... their health bars never appeared! Those aren't the real sub-bosses!" Hiyori realized, starting to panic.

"That's right!" Both sub-bosses confirmed.

Both of them suddenly transformed, and multiple health bars under their glitching names as their true identities were revealed.

Garvarudan transformed into what resembled a living and heavily armored battleship by the name of Ruma Ydura, while Addoza transformed into a multi-armed warrior that looked like an obelisk with legs by the name of Rezwo Roado.

"Let me guess, those are the two bosses you told us about, aren't they?" One player asked.

"Yeah, but they weren't meant to be fought like this!" Hiyori confirmed.

"Good news is we have a small bright side. That being despite they're all trapped, it looks like Gavauren wasn't able to alter the data so they would be fought together." Mizuki replied, smiling nervously.

Hiyori shook her head, causing Mizuki to give her a confused look... until she recalled the game muted her voice whenever she mentioned anything about the last few bosses.

'What has he prevented you from telling us?' She thought, feeling herself start to sweat.

Each side stood before their respective boss, seeing their full boss titles being revealed.

The names _Ruma Ydura, the Multi-able Weapon Master_ and _Rezwo Roado, the Unbreakable Warship Stronghold_ easily said a lot about them based on their appearances. Just for some emphasis on Rezwo's title, four of his arms were now holding a weapon matching each type that could be wielded by the players.

"Well, you joined us Momiji, so now we've gotta fight!" Mitsuya stated.

"R-Right, I hear ya." Momiji replied, nodding as she gave an audible gulp.

Rezwo immediately rushed ahead, holding all of his weapons as Mitsuya's group charged at him, with Mitsuya readying two energy blades from his arms.

* * *

On the other side, with Valiana's group, everyone stood together as they saw the boss' name and the implications it gave about its abilities.

"This thing must have incredible defense! Can we even break it?" Verrine asked, looking nervous.

**("Nothing's truly absolute. Even better, this boss made the worst mistake it possibly could by letting Issei be captured on its side.")** Ddraig reassured, giving a confident smirk.

Issei and his siblings looked at the Boosted Gear in confusion.

"He's talking about his Penetrate ability." Valiana explained.

Hearing that word, Issei briefly gasped as he remembered part of his battle with Zariska, where he recalled hearing Ddraig call out that word.

"Ddraig, exactly what is this Penetrate ability?" Issei inquired.

**("Have you ever heard of the legend of the spear that can pierce all defenses and the shield that can survive against any attacks?")** Ddraig asked in reply.

"Yeah, but why is..." He confirmed.

It took him a moment to suddenly realize what Ddraig had implied, after a small chuckle from Ddraig gave him a hint.

"No way, are you saying that legend came from your duels with Albion!?" Issei questioned, feeling his eyes shake.

**("That's right. Even before we began developing our various abilities, Albion's combination of fur and scales made her incredibly durable against attacks, while the sharp shape of my own let me cause a lot of damage.")** He explained.

"So, you're the Unstoppable Force and Albion's the Immovable Object... meaning your Penetrate ability must allow you to bypass any defense!" Issei said, feeling confidence well up within him.

That was the most they could talk about before Ruma began to close in on them.

"I need time to Boost my power, so buy me some more!" He shouted, holding his arm up.

"Right, let's smack this thing around!" Balberith shouted.

Valiana took the lead, dashing ahead at fully speed as Ruma's body began to open up like the living battleship it was, charging some kind of alien weapons inside each slot.

**"Storming Fleet!"**

Blasting out many lasers, Valiana stopped as she saw the Hyoudou Quadruplets in range of the blasts.

"Everyone, towards me!" She ordered.

They quickly ran her way and then quickly held her hand out.

**("REFLECT!")**

She felt herself pushed back as some of the blasts struck her, sending the ones that hit her barrier to be shot back at the other blasts. Gressil and Sonneillon quickly caught her arms as the pressure continued to press her down.

**("The recoil of these attacks! They're... they're so powerful!")** Albion grunted, feeling the pressure as well.

"Balberith, try to disrupt this boss' balance!" Valiana shouted.

He nodded before rushing ahead, just barely dodging the attacks before he swung his fists against Ruma's sides... not even nicking his health in the slightest as he continued his attack.

**("BOOST!")**

"Come on, just a little bit more..." Issei said to himself, feeling sweat trickle down his face.

He subconsciously felt his ten second count replay itself with every boost as he watched.

Valiana kept his brothers and sister safe, with Balberith having run back when he realizing it was safer under Valiana's Reflect shield as it was being attacked than to the side where he could get surprised by another weapon.

**("BOOST!")**

Issei closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep his calm and not let worry make him recklessly rush in.

**("BOOST!")**

**("Issei, that should be enough! Try it now!")** Ddraig announced.

Hearing that, he smiled as he finally began his charge towards the boss.

"Everyone, I'm ready!" He announced.

Valiana turned as she heard that, smiling as she grabbed everyone close.

"Balberith, strike the ground." Valiana whispered.

He threw his fist, creating a dust cloud to fool Ruma into thinking they were still there. Once they were hidden, Valiana readied herself to run, and all four of the Hyoudou Quadruplets felt the wind hitting their faces.

It wasn't until Issei was almost right next to him that Ruma saw they had escaped, but by then... Issei had gotten to close for him to react.

**("TRANSFER!")**

He focused all of his boosted power into his right fist, then reeled it back before swinging hard to deliver one strong punch into Ruma's armored body.

**("PENETRATE!")**

A small wave of force was felt from the impact, and everyone looked at Ruma's health bar expectantly...

Only to see it hadn't dropped at all!

"No way, it can't be!" Issei gasped.

**("His defense is still too strong! Right now, it feels like we're trying to pierce through metal with nothing but a sharp needle!")** Ddraig exclaimed.

**"Demolition Judgement!"**

Ruma immediately focused all his weapons on Issei, and blasted him with them. All of his siblings and Valiana's eyes widened with horror as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Mitsuya charged ahead and held out his energy sword.

**"Soul Striker!"**

Rezwo immediately parried Mitsuya's attack with his sword, right before aiming a gloved fist towards him.

"I can keep going!" Mitsuya shouted, slashing it away.

**("Mitsuya, watch out!")** Resetoras warned.

Turning his head, the arms wielding a magic stone and a bow immediately fired at him. When he tried to parry the blow this time... he failed, and was shot to the ground.

"Mitsuya!" Kirino shouted, running towards him.

However, her run was cut short as Rezwo swung his sword at her. She held up her magic stone, but the flames were immediately cleaved through as she was struck into the barrier.

"Uh... maybe we can blind him?" Momiji suggested.

"Better than nothing, let me get his attention!" Dojima decided, rushing ahead.

Rezwo laughed before aiming the arm with a magic stone to make a wall of frozen ice around him. Dojima gasped as he found himself trapped, giving Rezwo time to swing his fist weapon towards Momiji and smash the arrow she had fired.

She let out a scream as she was struck, quickly followed by Dojima being hit as well once the sword arm cut through the ice.

"Now, time to finish you all!" Rezwo declared, moving his weapons into an X-shape.

**"Quadruple Weapon Art: Extinction Strike!"**

Hearing that name, a wave unleashing an amplified version of all four weapons' attacks fired off, causing him to force himself on his feet.

**"Smash Dash!"**

Rushing ahead with great speed, he grabbed all the others before the attack hit, but forcing himself to smash into the barrier and take a blow due to his speed and the usual strength of his attack. Laying on the ground, Mitsuya felt his body sting as he tried catching his breath.

"You brats can never defeat me! I'm a master of all the weapons you managed to somehow wield in your pathetic attempts to make it this far!" Rezwo mocked.

Mitsuya growled at him, though Kirino realized something from that.

"Wait a second... what he just said! I think we can only match him if we all attack as a group!" She realized.

"What do you mean?" Momiji asked.

"He knows how to use the weapons we have even better than we do. Hiyori said it takes strategy to win, so maybe rather than fight him on his own level..." Kirino explained.

It took everyone a moment, but it hit them.

"Of course, we should manipulate him into ours!" Mitsuya realized, smirking as he did.

They all charged ahead once again, with Kirino preparing to use her magic stone.

"You can try all you want, but it will never-" Rezwo announced, preparing to swing his sword.

Momiji immediately took the lead as Kirino fell back, getting Rezwo's attention as she shot at him arm, making the sword hand briefly fall as he quickly tried to switch to the fist arm.

**"Soul Shooter!"**

Launching his energy blade off of his hand, the fist arm fell the same way, with Mitsuya soon holding out his hands for Kirino and Dojima to jump on as he launched them into the air.

"Take this!" They both shouted.

Dojima thrust his fist forward while Kirino fired her magic stone's fire, the former causing the other two weapon arms to fall before Rezwo finally took damage from the flames hitting him. Unlike Ruma, his defense was horrible, and he lost a large chunk of his first health bar.

**_*"BZZT!"*_**

At that moment, the group felt something pass through them, causing their phones to suddenly revert to normal and break across the ground.

"Wait, what just happened!?" Momiji questioned.

"Is Gavauren altering the rules in his favor, again!?" Mitsuya angrily questioned.

Rezwo laughed as he felt his weapon arms finally regain their strength.

"This is game over for you, now die!" He announced, preparing to use his greatest attack once again.

Mitsuya charged ahead, hoping to stop it.

'No, this... this can't be it! Big brother... Ryuuta... please, save me!' She begged.

She suddenly let out a loud scream, which caused her body to emit a strong charge.

Rezwo's eyes widened.

"What's going on!?" He questioned, realizing what it was.

"M-Momiji!?" Kirino asked, slightly nervous.

She immediately let out a strong pulse, which slammed into Rezwo's body, causing a paralysis symbol to appear by his health bar as his body twitched without control.

"What's going on? How could you use your Sacred Gear when we sealed their use!?" He questioned, still paralyzed.

Momiji gasped, as did Mitsuya.

"That sound... it wasn't Gavauren's doing, it must have been the result of Kelsey eating the curses from both phones! The restriction on everyone's powers has been lifted!" He realized.

"B-But... my Sacred Gear shouldn't be under my control. How did I only hit Rezwo?" Momiji questioned, looking at her hands.

**("Because a Sacred Gear's power will best react when it senses wishes and feelings of its user.")** Resetoras answered.

She looked at Mitsuya.

"He's right. Often the feeling of danger awakens one's powers, or at least helps them finally manifest their control over them. Any control you once lacked over your Sacred Gear... is no more as of what you just achieved." He smiled.

Momiji's eyes widened as she smiled and shed happy tears.

"You can't... stop me... just because I'm... struggling to move!" Rezwo announced, regaining some movement while still paralyzed.

"Come on, we still have a battle to finish!" Mitsuya announced.

"Wait, before you rush in..." Momiji replied before closing her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she held out her hands as she tried something now that she heard Mitsuya say she could control her Sacred Gear's powers. Her hands began to glow, until finally...

**"Paradox Flux!"**

Mitsuya, Kirino, and Dojima immediately felt their eyes widen as power surged through them... no, as their bodies managed to safely use the power they normally had to limit to avoid damaging itself.

However, the strangeness didn't end there as Dojima suddenly felt his body harden like steel, causing spikes to pop out of his knuckles. For Kirino, she saw a pair of silver rings appear on her body as a green glow healed her wounds.

**("I don't believe it! I've heard of this Sacred Gear, and how its power can either limit/lock or unleash someone's true powers! Such an ability has given it a lot of misconceptions on how dangerous it can be, unaware its limited to affecting magic power.")**

"Wait, so... it can't accidentally lock something vital to a person or normal machines? Then why is the boss-" Momiji asked, slightly confused.

**("Because while the boss is technically a machine, it was still created through the Innovate Clear's power, meaning it's really a creature made of magic.")** Resetoras explained.

Momiji nodded her head as she made the connection, soon clapping her hands as Touki formed around her.

"Uh... Resetoras, can you also explain this?" Dojima asked, pointing to himself and Kirino's sudden changes.

He chuckled in response.

**("Simple, because of the empowerment you got from the Paradox Flux, you two also awakened the Sacred Gears you didn't even know you had.")** He revealed.

They both gasped, with Mitsuya look at them with a smile.

"Looks like our worlds aren't so different anymore." He stated.

Hearing that, Kirino teared up slightly before wiping her eyes, right as the group began charging at Rezwo once more.

"M-Move body... move!" He demanded.

Rezwo finally shook off the paralysis, but by that point? It was already too late to stop them.

**"Soul Striker!"**

Mitsuya smashed into the boss' face, taking another chunk of its health out, right before Dojima rushed ahead and made his skin into hardened carbon. His fists changing into metal gloves.

**"Core Breaker!"**

Rezwo was knocked over as more of his health vanished, with Momiji soon taking the lead as she placed her hands on the ground.

This confused everyone until she suddenly began making certain hand motions and gained a powerful golden glow in her eyes.

**"Dragon Claw!"**

She swung her hand across the ground, causing a flow of golden energy to rush out and cut through Rezwo, leaving one bar of his health left as Kirino formed a magic circle in her hands.

"Let's see how you handle _this_!" She screamed.

Kirino was knocked on her back as she unleashed a powerful blast of fire, causing Rezwo to scream as his health was burnt to a mere sliver.

"Whoa... didn't know I could unleash that much magic power." Kirino said in surprise.

Rezwo tried to reach out for the group, making them raise their guards... until that sliver of health finally disappeared, and he shattered into pieces. Seeing this, Mitsuya and his group let out a loud cheer at their victory.

* * *

Issei struggled to get back up, looking at the sight of his siblings and Valiana trying to fight Ruma, with none of their attacks managing to do any damage. Not even the power of Divine Dividing was able to give Valiana the strength to deal damage to his health.

"They... they need me." Issei grunted, trying to stand up.

He immediately fell on his knees, feeling his strength fade away.

**("Come on Issei, push it! We can't afford to have you fall here! Stand up, and then let's turn this fight around.")** Ddraig shouted, trying to encourage him.

Issei tried, but Ruma's last attack had done too much damage, as he soon realized when a sharp pain rain through his right arm. Looking at it, he saw it limp slightly.

"Ddraig, my arm!" He winced, holding onto it.

**("Damn it! That last attack and your landing must have broken it!")** He realized, glaring at Ruma's form.

A loud scream went off at that moment, making Issei see Gressil and Sonneillon were knocked onto the ground.

His eyes shrunk as he remembered Dohnaseek.

_"Now all you can do is watch as they die... and forever live with the fact you failed to save them!_" His voice echoed, followed by the whimpering sobs of his siblings.

At that moment, Issei's eyes narrowed as his began heating up.

**("Partner?")** He asked in concern, unsure what was happening.

The heat began to grow more intense, suddenly caused the ground to crack in a way that got not just Valiana and his siblings, but even Ruma's attention as his attack stopped charging.

**[Dragon Ball Super: Ultimate Battle]**

Suddenly, he grabbed his broken arm, and created a powerful blaze that let him sear the bone back into an unbroken state. This caused Valiana to gasp as she realized what was about to happen.

"W-What's happening here!?" Ruma demanded, emitting a beeping sound that was likely his equivalent to sweating.

"I will not watch... while you take away my friends... or my family! Never again!" Issei screamed as if he was roaring.

At that moment, a series of bright rings of green light shot out of his Boosted Gear's gem, growing larger and larger as they light captured everyone's attention. It didn't take long before even Mitsuya's group saw it, ending their cheering.

"Whoa! What is that!?" Kirino asked.

"That bright light, is it... is it really what I think it is!?" Momiji gasped, almost certain she recognized it.

"It's the light of a Sacred Gear that's become fully aligned with the wishes of its host!" Mitsuya revealed.

Dojima and Kirino looked at him in confusion.

**("Issei has achieved it, the true power of his Sacred gear... he's unlocked his Balance Breaker!")** Resetoras revealed.

Both of them gasped after hearing this.

"Ddraig, the time has come!" Issei shouted.

**("Yes, let's show this fool what happens when you foolishly anger the Red Dragon Emperor!")** Ddraig agreed, feeling his inner fire burn.

Issei held his right arm into the air, right as his eyes flashed green.

**"Balance Breaker: Y Ddraig Goch!"**

A red aura shot from Issei's body before taking the form of a Dragon, likely representing Ddraig, as it bit him and set him on fire! However, it didn't burn him, and in a few seconds after the fire completely covered his body...

He swung his arms out, revealing himself to now be in a suit of red armor that resembled a Dragon's, with the Boosted Gear now a complete gauntlet instead of its default form outside of this armored state.

"Incredible!" Sonneillon shouted, feeling his eyes sparkle at the site.

"Whoa..." Gressil breathed.

However, the most surprising reaction was Valiana's silence, unable to believe what she was seeing. Ruma quickly readied his weapons, refusing to be scared into submission.

"Gaining some fancy armor changes nothing, you'll still lose!" He shouted, charging his next attacks.

"Feel free to underestimate me, because I'll gladly prove you wrong!" Issei shouted, his aura still rising.

He rushed ahead.

**("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!")**

Ruma gasped at hearing the command repeat.

"What? No, that's impossible! I thought you could only use that every 10 sec-" He shouted in disbelief.

**"Scarlet Striker!"**

**("PENETRATE!")**

Issei covered his right hand in fire before striking Ruma's body, and this time, his health bar finally decreased as his so-called unbreakable armor... had become _breakable_!

"He did it!" Verrine cheered, hugging Balberith.

"N-No! My modified defense stats! How... how did you break through them!?" Ruma screeched.

Teleporting out of the way, Ruma shifted parts of his body as he revealed a charging cannon.

"Just... die already!" He roared.

He fired off the blast towards Issei, who noticed Sonneillon and Gressil were within its range, causing him to rush towards them.

"That's right! Lose your life trying to save theirs in-" Ruma cackled in a mocking tone.

His words went flat as part of the armor on Issei's back opened up, causing him to move fast enough to grab his two brothers... right before flying in the sky. Ruma released a loud beep rather than a scream from the shock.

"Hey, I'm... flying? No freaking way!" Issei shouted in excited disbelief.

Ruma screamed normally as he began firing at them, making him start dodging as he got near Valiana, Balberith, and Verrine before throwing Sonneillon and Gressil towards them.

"Whoa!" Both shouted.

"Valiana, get my siblings out of the way! It's time I finish this battle once and for all!" Issei shouted.

Valiana's eyes widened before running, having a good idea he was about to do something insane.

Once they were safe, Issei turned towards Ruma.

"Ddraig, tell me... do I have access to _that_?" He inquired.

Ddraig let out an excited chuckle, knowing exactly what power his partner was talking about as he gave a toothy grin inside the Boosted Gear.

**("Partner? Time to show the world my legendary fire once again!")** He confirmed.

Issei nodded and stopped in place, turning towards Rudra.

**("BOOST!")**

Realizing the power that he was charging up as the command repeated itself over and over, Rudra soon shook before applying an even stronger layer of armor and bringing out all of his weapons at once.

**"Final Frontier!"**

All of his weapons fired off, raining the sky in colors as everyone watched them near Issei as the gem on his chest plate started glowing.

**"Crimson Blaster!"**

**("FLARE!")**

He fired an incredible beam of red fire that flew through the sky and devoured all the attacks in its path, with everyone feeling the heat despite the notable distance between them and the flames.

"Holy freaking crap! What kind of fire is this!?" Mizuki questioned, struggling to breathe.

"If you've ever heard stories of Dragon's fire being stronger than normal fire, then you've basically heard Ddraig's, because his flames are the most powerful of all natural fires in this world!" Mitsuya revealed.

Mizuki and Hiyori stared at him while everyone else gasped, with Hiyori briefly gulping.

"Uh... any good examples of why these flames are stronger?" She nervously asked.

"Best way to answer without scaring you? Normal fire can't stick to stone, whereas Ddraig's flames can." He answered.

She gasped after hearing that.

Ruma's eyes widened as his attacks were devoured, and then shifted his body to put his defense at its absolute highest.

"This won't be enough to stop-" He shouted.

**("PENETRATE!")**

The flames immediately smashed into his form, and began to press against Ruma as his body was pushed backwards.

*"CRACK!"*

Ruma's eyes widened as his armor break, quickly spreading as his top health bar didn't just go down... it _broke,_ along with all of them. Everyone released a silent gasp at the nearly impossibly sight they just witnessed.

"No way... this is... it can't be! I am the mighty Ruma Ydura, the... unbreakable!" He screamed.

He shattered right after he said that, with Issei letting out a heavy breath as his armor dispelled.

**[Insert Song End]**

Looking at everyone, he turned towards them... and rose his right arm up, then slowed rose his head as he gave everyone a smile of victory.

"He won..." Hiyori breathed.

"Hear that everyone, he won!" Mizuki shouted, surprisingly loud by her standards.

With those words, cheers exploded out as Valiana and his siblings ran towards him.

"Are you OK?" Valiana asked.

"I'm alright, just... feeling a little sore is all." He reassured her.

**("Happens to everyone the first time.")** Ddraig chuckled.

Everyone laughed at his joke, which helped cleared away some of the tension, but shortly after their laughter began to pick up... a loud siren went off, making everyone look up as they were reminded of one thing.

While they may have reached the final boss, the Innovate game was far from over.

* * *

**Man, a lot of surprises in this chapter. First of all, Issei has finally achieved Balance Breaker and used it to completely demolish a boss that had an otherwise impossible defense to break, we've found out Dojima and Kirino also have Sacred Gears, and most surprisingly... all of the Innovate game was born through the data of a video game Hiyori helped create through her art!**

**Bet none of you thought the remaining obstacles for our heroes would be game versions of some characters among the UL from the EX novel. Since we don't know much about them and there's the only other notable individuals among Melvazoa's forces besides his two siblings, I felt this made them good choices for enemies and bosses that our heroes would face in the game. That, and I wasn't sure how to use them (especially Ruma Ydura) otherwise.**

**We've also concluded all of the sub-plots, and met two new Longinus wielders, with one of them having a story original Longinus. First up is Chase, known as the "Beast King" of Grigori for being Regulus Nemea's wielder. It's a little different from canon, as due to its claim of being able to shatter the earth, I've given it the ability to manipulate rocks. Then we have the Rex with the Sonic Sky Glider, which... has all of its powers explained by its name.**

**Now that I've gotten far enough to talk about it? Dojima and Momiji's Sacred Gears, the Core Breaker and Paradox Flux, have a unique reason behind their powers. Since the DxD version of Momiji is the canon Telos Karma wielder, it's likely that the DxD version of Dojima is the same for the Telos Karma, and so I decided they should be weaker versions of said Longinus.**

**Last thing before we end this? Flare is basically the usual level of Ddraig's signature fire, with this story's version Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames being the highest level of it, though Issei will likely never wield it due to how dangerous it can be. I said a few chapters back that Issei's skill set would expand in by this arc, and achieving his Balance Breaker to unlock the use of Ddraig's flames was what he needed to finally awaken those new skills.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	12. Breaking the Game

**Finally, after being troubled by it for the entire Summer... our heroes have reached the Denpachi arc's last boss, and are ready to bring this nightmare of a virtual realm to an end! Now, before I say anything else? While people have still been OK with the chapter quality and my writing during this arc, there have been a few who have mentioned they've had a lack of details and a faster pace than usual. Since we've reached this far, it's time I reveal the reason for this.**

**The truth is that I've come to _hate_ this arc, or more specifically? How it wasn't able to translate my intended vision for it in the way the two arcs preceding it did. My updates for all my stories in general got stressed over the choice of making the events take place in a game like the actual Denpachi novel, and it took making the last chapter for me to see how badly it had been frustrating me.**

**Had the arc gone as intended? There would have been one or two other sub-plots I would have covered that focused on Eve and the Shinto Gods, Hiyori and Mizuki would have taken longer to be rescued, other events would have happened a bit later than they did, and you would have seen an actual battle with Garvarudan and Addoza instead of them being disguises for the semi-final bosses. To anyone who liked these ideas, I'm sorry they weren't able to happen.**

**On the bright side, the worst has passed for this arc, and this chapter is going to go as I intended. Better yet? Since this arc was so horrible, I believe that the very stress that killed the last two versions tried to plague me once more like a curse... only this time, I won the fight and took it down! So, thanks to all my friends for the support during this rough time, let me say here... _that I'm back!_**

**Now, for the last thing before we begin this chapter? I apologize to the guest reviewer who asked me how strong Valiana and Issei were. I said that I'd give you an answer in the end notes of last chapter, but realized a day after posting the chapter that I forgot to answer, so let me fix that here. For Issei, he's as strong as he is in V5 after hitting Balance Breaker, and for Valiana, she's stronger than him due to factors such as being Lucifer and Lilith's daughter.**

**That's all for the start notes, so let's begin!**

* * *

**[Chapter 12 - Breaking the Game]**

Hearing the siren going off, everyone looked as the sky went completely black, flashing hundreds of purple hazard symbols for what was anything but a good sign.

"Sis, is this-" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, this is when the game announces Evih Etoulde's arrival." Hiyori confirmed.

Right as she said that, a loud shriek echoed across the area, making everyone fall.

"Stay on the ground!" Hiyori warned.

All of the players listened, right before both the ground _and_ sky began shaking from an earthquake that seemed to affect the entire planet.

*"SHATTER!"*

Everyone gasped as they saw the sky shatter like glass, revealing a dimensional portal that resembled a black hole if given iridescent coloring, slowly pushing out what looked like a metallic egg the size of a skyscraper.

Once it finally touched the ground, the same energy from the dimensional gate flowed into it, causing it to hatch/unfold into its true form.

The creature it hatched out/transformed into was revealed to be a machine with disconnected armor and limbs that gave it the look of a an hybrid between various kinds of insects, a Dragon, and a phoenix with a core resembling a Human-sized Earth with black land and dark orange oceans, with ten mantis claws for arms and hands, sixteen legs that heavily resembled pickaxes, and eight compound eyes shaped like they were glaring.

"Whoa, this is..." Valiana breathed, staring at it.

"I can tell this is Evih Etoulde... there's no way Hiyori wouldn't have put so much effort into such a terrifying design if it wasn't for this game's final boss." Mizuki praised.

Hiyori blushed at that.

"Normally, I'd thank you for saying that, but this isn't the best time." She mentioned.

At that very moment, Evih Etoulde let out a second, and much more powerful shriek.

Without any kind of warning, the entire environment was shred apart and flattened by the intensity of his sound, which was released as visible rings. Shortly after that, many of the players felt their eyes go blank.

Then, without any warning, they all began to glow before they vanished.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why are they all disappearing!?" Momiji asked.

"I'm not sure." Mitsuya admitted.

Gressil soon let out a loud scream, getting Issei and Valiana's attention as he, Sonneillon, Balberith, and Verrine began glowing as well.

"Oh no..." Issei breathed, realizing what was happening.

He immediately grabbed Balberith by his shoulders.

"Find everyone and tell them what's going on! I'm not sure what's happening, but Gavauren might be bringing the fight to us!" He shouted.

"R-Right!" He promised.

And right as he did, all four of the Hyoudou Quadruplets vanished from the game, leaving only their big brother, Valiana, Mizuki, Hiyori, Mitsuya, Kirino, Dojima, and Momiji of what was originally 150 players to fight Evih Etoulde on their own.

* * *

Back at the Seven Stars Gym, the sight of Kelsey's and Yuuma's groups (sans Alicia and Rex) could be seen as they returned to the gym. Adam quickly noticed them walk in.

"I take it everything went well?" Adam assumed.

"That it did. My group managed to help Alicia contact everyone trapped in the game world." Yuuma confirmed.

Kelsey giggled and held out Hiyori and Mizuki's phones, neither of which were leaking cursed energy anymore.

"And both curses are now in my belly." She smiled.

Just as things seemed peaceful, loud screams suddenly came from the supernatural ring's signature room, making everyone turn as Chiemi ran into view with a panicked look on her face.

"Balberith, Verrine, Sonneillon, Gressil... they all came back, but neither Issei or Valiana came with them!" She shouted.

Adam's eyes widened while Yuuma and Kelsey gasped, quickly following Chiemi as they saw the Quadruplets looking around.

"Dad, over here!" Verrine exclaimed, waving to him.

"We just heard the news from Chiemi, can you tell us what happened?" He inquired.

She nodded her head.

"After getting through everything else, we made it to the last boss, and then out of nowhere... it released a loud scream of sorts and all of us began disappearing from the game aside from Issei, Valiana, Mitsuya, and a few others." Verrine explained.

"The only thing that they seem to have in common? All of them have a Sacred Gear, but aside from that... we don't know how to explain anything else." Balberith mentioned.

Hearing this, Adam tried to figure out what was going on that ejected them from the game.

*"RING! RING! RING!"*

*"RING! RING! RING!"*

Everyone turned to look see Yuuma taking out her phone, seeing the caller was Alicia before answering it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" She replied.

"Yuuma, by any chance did any of those you gave my dummy phones to just return from the game?" Alicia inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, all of Issei's brothers and his sister are back at the gym, telling us how they were suddenly forced out." She confirmed.

"Hold up, they actually _remember_ being in the game?" Alicia asked.

Yuuma froze at that, along with everyone else as they let their minds register the implication that no one else could remember having been trapped in the game.

"Alicia, what are you talking about!?" She asked nervously.

"Turn on any news station and you'll see what I mean!" Alicia shouted.

Adam quickly responded and found the most recent live streams, one of which was titled _Massive Confusion among Missing Children's Return_, making him click it.

_"Massive confusion is breaking out across multiple regions of Japan as, without any warning or explanation, almost all the children who've gone missing since this September have begun to reappear in the same places they had been when their disappearances were confirmed. Perhaps most shockingly, all of them believe no time has passed, with those who have been missing since before this year's first snowfall in a panic over seeing the Winter season when it was merely Autumn at worst when they disappear. As of now, many authorities are humoring the small possibility there may be something extraterrestrial at work."_

Hearing that, everyone went silent.

"I have no idea what's happening, but... sounds like the mastermind behind this game designed it to erase the memories of those without knowledge of the supernatural if they managed to beat it." Adam assumed, rubbing his chin.

"Oh, about that? While we were still in the game, we learned the one responsible is this guy called Ga... Gura..." Verrine replied, forgetting his name.

"Gavauren." Sonneillon said for her.

Adam's eyes widened at that.

"Valiana told me and Alicia that as well, and this definitely sounds like the kind of mess he'd make. That, and my sister found a secret base of his in America." Yuuma verified.

Gressil soon remembered something.

"There's one other thing. After you called us, we learned Hiyori Ametsuchi, the Innovate Clear's wielder, actually helped design the world because it was based on a video game she helped design from a contest she won at an art camp." He mentioned.

Hearing that, Fubuki's eyes widened.

"Big sis Chiemi, can I borrow your phone?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Not sure why, but go ahead." Chiemi approved, giving it to her.

Bringing up the phone's browser, she searched for something and then held out the phone to everyone. It showed a game by the name of _Humanity's Stand: Beyond Heaven and Earth_, which also had characters resembling Hiyori and Mizuki, only older and with red and blue hair respectively.

"Hey, those characters on the cover look like Hiyori and her sister!" Verrine realized.

"Then... that means this must be the game that the Innovate realm was based on, the one coming out on Christmas." Balberith realized.

Fubuki nodded.

"It's also why everyone but the eight you mentioned, our big brother included, are still in the game. That's how many characters this game lets a player have in their party at a time." She explained.

"In other words, all of them were left to fulfill that quota, while also being those Gavauren has most reason to take out." Kelsey realized.

Ingvild walked up to the quads, noticing something.

"Hey, what happened to your rings?" She inquired.

Verrine blinked, looking at her wrist and screaming in shock as she saw her rings were indeed gone, making all three of her twin brothers see theirs had also disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Innovate realm, Evih Etoulde's full title appeared above his head as not two, not three, but _ten_ health bars formed! Needless to say, this boss was dangerous.

"OK, this boss having that much health is definitely cheating!" Mizuki remarked.

"Sorry, but that's actually how many health bars I gave him." Hiyori admitted.

Everyone paled at that.

"Damn it sis, Why did you have to think half of the things you did for this game!?" Mizuki screamed, grabbing her shoulders.

Hiyori had no idea what to say in response to that question.

"Well, regardless of how strong it is? We have five Longinus users, and while only three of us can fight right this second, smashing it should help free Pandora and Carbuncle to fix that. Not to mention Momiji's Sacred Gear can hamper this boss and empower us, while Kirino's can heal all of the damage we take." Mitsuya replied, feeling confident.

"And let's not forget you and I have Balance Breakers, so once I recover a little, that'll further increase our chances." Issei added.

"Actually..." Valiana replied.

Issei looked in her direction, only to gasp as he saw his siblings' rings in her hands.

**("How did-")** Ddraig questioned.

**("Because of how they were made, the game must think they are the two of us.")** Albion assumed.

"Not only that, but our Sacred Gears are no longer blocked." Momiji added.

"So, because none of your siblings are here to wear these anymore, why not use the power stored inside of them to give ourselves a little boost?" Valiana suggested.

Before Issei could even give a visual response, she smashed them on the ground, causing two streams of energy from the rings to flow into the duo, charging up Valiana's power and restoring the strength Issei used from awakening his Balance Breaker.

Feeling his strength return, he jumped into the air and did a backwards somersault before landing in the same place.

"Oh yeah!" He shouted.

"Come on Issei, let's do this!" Mitsuya exclaimed, crossing his arms together.

**"Balance Breaker: Y Ddraig Goch!"  
"Balance Breaker: Armed Incarnation!"**

Their respective armors materialized, with Issei's steaming as it formed around him, causing Evih Etoulde's eyes to glow as he sensed their threat and took to the sky.

**[Megaman Starforce 2: Wave Battle]**

Kirino, Mizuki, and Hiyori gathered behind the group.

"Everyone, don't attack Evih Etoulde while he isn't doing anything! I don't know what Gavauren may have done to him!" Hiyori warned.

Mitsuya looked at her and nodded before looking at Evih Etoulde.

"Momiji, weaken it with your Sacred Gear!" He ordered.

"Right!" She replied.

She held her hands out, generating a strong energy pulse.

**"Paradox Flux!"**

Evih Etoulde suddenly shook a bit in midair, feeling his movements go sluggish as his strength, defense, and speed stats dropped.

"Now!" Mitsuya shouted.

Along with himself; Valiana, Issei, Dojima, and Momiji all rushed ahead to begin their attacks.

"I'll take the lead!" Valiana shouted.

She ran ahead before spreading out her wings to fly, quickly reaching behind Evih Etoulde as she touched him.

**("DIVIDE!")**

Evih Etoulde's stats dropped further as he slowly lowered to the ground, prompting Valiana to jump back and hold out her hand out, gathering darkness in her hands.

"Let's see how you handle this!" She shouted.

She unleashed the wave of darkness against him, dealing a good bit of damage to his first health bar.

"Issei, throw me!" Dojima shouted.

"Alright, get ready to fly!" Issei replied.

Activating his thrusters, Issei slid across the ground and grabbed Dojima before spinning to toss him into the air. Once he was airborne, Dojima clasped his hands together as he approached Evih Etoulde's still vulnerable form.

**"Slicing Swing!"**

His body became like crystal before his hands sharpened themselves like claws and he slammed his fists down, cutting into part of Evih Etoulde's armor.

Mitsuya began rushing ahead while Momiji put herself in a certain stance, channeling Senjutsu towards her raised fist.

**"Smash Dash!"**

**"Dragon's Breath!"**

The Senjutsu flew out of her fist, then exploding out like a fiery breath as it struck Evih Etoulde, tipping the boss over to let Mitsuya's attack deal even more damage.

**"Meteor Fall!"**

Throwing his hand out, Issei unleashed multiple Meteor Shots that slammed into Evih Etoulde with incredible force, making him screech in pain. Unfortunately, that was when Evih Etoulde's eyes flashed and all of his status changes disappeared.

Before anyone could react, a sudden pulse hit everyone besides Kirino and the twins, causing them to fall on their knees as they were briefly stunned.

"Oh no, we're locked up!" Valiana realized.

Evih Etoulde let out a shriek as he began charging a powerful blast attack while they were vulnerable, and just when it seemed like nothing could save them... Kirino held out her hand and unleashed a fire spell at Evih Etoulde's head.

Feeling the fire hit him, Evih Etoulde let out a scream as his attack misfired into the sky. Everyone regained movement to see Evih Etoulde's first health bar start depleting, causing it to shatter.

"Here, have another one of these!" Momiji exclaimed, holding her out hands again.

**"Paradox Flux!"**

She unleashed another blast to weaken the alien overlord, but this time, his skin glowed and her Sacred Gear failed to have any effect.

"What the!?" She gasped.

"Guess the game's AI recognizes it should negate that trick, I don't think it'll work anymore. You'll have to just use your Sacred Gear's enhancing ability on from this point." Dojima realized.

"Well, on the bright side? This helps prepare me for when the negation half of my powers fail." Momiji remarked.

Evih Etoulde's body released a greenish aura at that moment, getting everyone's attention.

**[Insert Song End]**

Raising his arms up, the mandibles and their limbs broke off and rearranged their shapes to become two large clawed hands.

"Sleep... I have been sleeping for all this time... regaining the strength I used during my conquering of this world... yet now I waken to see my entire army demolished due to you lower life forms." Evih Etoulde quietly spoke.

Everyone looked at Hiyori.

"There's actually nothing significant about this. It's likely just part of the battle script that happens when you either fight for long enough or deal enough damage, possibly both." She answered.

"Good point, I've seen that happen before." Mitsuya agreed.

Evih Etoulde's eyes flashed a few times, showing his anger.

"I shall not allow you to stop me here! Let your vengeance fail here, for not only have I not eradicated the rest of your kind, but I shall wield their strength as my own to end this nonsense!" He announced.

No one besides Hiyori understood what his words meant, and before they could see it coming? A huge flash enveloped the area and blinded them.

* * *

From some unknown location, Gavauren was seen growling in anger as he slammed a tablet he was holding.

"God, dammit! What's going on with this stupid game now!? You're supposed to be showing me the final boss killing those stupid brats, not playing your dumb ass story!" He roared angrily.

He began smashing his fist against the tablet.

"Skip it! Skip it! Skip this cutscene you little piece of-"

**"Transfer initiated."**

Hearing those words, Gavauren paused before looking at the screen, seeing that he accidentally pulled up a certain app thing while slamming it.

An app that would pull a nearby person into the game... with him being the only one for miles.

"No, wait! Abort! Please, abort the-" He panicked.

It was too late, and the app sucked him in, making him scream before the tablet dropped to the ground and completely shattered, though not before one other program inside the game activated his last act of cheating within it.

* * *

Within the game, Hiyori saw herself in the flash of light, which showed off a filter often used for scenes in a flashback. However, she was worried about something else.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

She didn't see her sister or the others, but she could at least tell that they were still around her.

"Am I the only one seeing this because this cutscene isn't a spoiler to only me?" Hiyori wondered.

She felt herself freeze up as the cutscene began.

_"It's finally come back to us, the truth of what happened that day... the words Evih Etoulde spoke. All of us had believed we were the last of what was once Humanity, but in actuality, the day everything changed was something much more."_

Hiyori just stared, listening to the voices of the main characters she based on Mizuki and herself.

_"Earth had never been brought to ruin. When the Etoulde Army arrived, it latched onto the world like a parasite, overwriting the layer of dimensions to create something more than any Human could ever understand... beyond earth and heaven in a sense. In doing so, most of the life on our world was copied and transformed into a mutant state, but only did Kurang's appearance finally leave a hint due to the various creatures we see in our mythologies making them look natural."_

_"Most of Humanity was captured, imprisoned in this realm Evih Etoulde made as the monster began to recharge his power. One this was done? He'd awaken and fully devour our world with all its life. I'm certain this wasn't the first time this has happened. Many worlds have been devoured this way, and possibly even most dimensions met this fate. However, something happened, and Earth somehow prevent the monster's attempt... unfortunately, it also caused us to forget how this all began."_

Hearing those words, Hiyori felt something itching in her brain.

'Wait, there's something about this moment is reminding me of something, but... what is it!? It has to relate to Evih Etoulde's boss fight somehow, so I need to remember!' She realized.

She held her head, trying to focus on that memory.

_"Evih Etoulde has to have been weakened from this, so if there's any chance to truly stop him? This is it. For the sake of all life on Earth, and for Humanity to survive past this day... we must win this fight! I truly believe we have a chance after making this far! No more regrets for those we lost, because that's a regret we will only have if we fail and meet our ends along with everyone else."_

Various images tied to the cutscenes played, but it was at the last one that Hiyori felt her brain tingle with familiarity.

"Wait, that was-" She gasped, nearly remembering something.

Unfortunately, Hiyori didn't get the chance as the cutscene came to the end, and a silhouette of something else appeared before her. It desperately reached out, making a crying sound before it was pulled away.

* * *

Evih Etoulde let out a loud shriek as Hiyori felt her senses return, and everyone else believed they had just experienced a few seconds of a flash that marked Evih Etoulde gaining a flaring aura as all of his stats doubled.

"Heads up, looks like he's about to try a new attack!" Mizuki warned, sweating slightly.

"I shall grant your remnants one more chance!" Evih Etoulde announced.

Reaching towards his health bar, everyone's eyes widened as he broke two bars of it off, then rose his arms into the air as they shattered and swirled within an orb. However, it was what was inside that orb and screaming in pain that shocked everyone.

A creature with skin that had a reflective surface like a crystal, a round head possessing long wing-like ears, long flexible arms and legs without fingers or toes with its hands and feet being like melted stumps or hardened edges of a gemstone, and a tail that resembled a small DNA strand. It had eyes that were black rings with the insides being white, and flower like extensions coming off certain its body.

"No way! That thing, it looks like a-" Issei realized, his focus specifically on the creature's skin.

"A living gem! And you're right, because that's Carbuncle!" Valiana revealed.

"You mean that's my Longinus' spirit inside that orb!?" Hiyori gasped, terrified by Carbuncle's screaming.

Carbuncle soon saw Hiyori, prompting her to reach her hand out.

**("Hiyori! Please... help me!")** She begged, tears in her eyes.

She let out another scream as the orb above Evih Etoulde glowed brightly, creating a bunch of energy phantoms that resembled the other bosses up to Kurang, who released sounds like wailing ghost in response.

"OK, as of this moment? Gavauren is _definitely_ cheating!" Mizuki announced.

Hiyori just sadly nodded, tears in her eyes from the pain she saw Carbuncle in.

"Don't worry Hiyori, we'll save her!" Valiana promised.

All of the phantom bosses rushed ahead, prompting Mitsuya to jump into the air as both his arms generated energy blades.

**"Soul Sequence!"**

He rapidly slashed through the bosses as if he was initiating the code for a special attack in a video game, cutting through all of them in seconds. However, the bosses were quick to reform and attack him.

Being knocked back, Mitsuya skidded against the ground, making Kirino gasp.

"Mitsuya!" She shouted, holding her hands out.

He soon felt the power of her Twilight Healing remove his injuries, getting him back on his feet.

**("You really shouldn't have done that...")** Resetoras sighed.

"That was dumb of me, I admit it." Mitsuya sighed, shaking his head.

The bosses all roared together, causing Mizuki to suddenly glimpse something as Carbuncle screamed again. It looked something like energy tethers that linked the orb to all of the phantom bosses.

"Guys, I think that orb is regenerating them! Maybe the only way to defeat them for good is to free Carbuncle!" She stated.

"It definitely seems possible, but Evih Etoulde would notice us if we tried to get near him, so... how do we reach her?" Hiyori replied.

"Allow me." Valiana replied.

She whispered into Issei's ear, making him gasp before nodding his head.

"Got it!" He agreed.

He generated fire in both hands, creating an intense heat as everyone, the bosses included, briefly covered/closed their eyes from the heat being pushed out.

**("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!")**

Evih Etoulde opened his eyes to see Issei had rushed right in front of his face, reeling his fist back for a strong right hook.

"Back off!" He shouted.

A powerful beam blasted him, sending him to the ground.

"Heh... glad to see you fell for it!" Issei replied.

Evih Etoulde was confused, unaware of the fact that someone was running up his back until Valiana jumped off of it, making his eyes widen as he turned around.

"Taste this!" She shouted.

Valiana fired some darkness at the orb, making it shatter and freeing Carbuncle.

"Impossible!" Evih Etoulde exclaimed.

**("Free at last!")** Carbuncle cheered.

She was immediately pulled into Hiyori's bracelet, causing it to glow as the curse markings disappeared.

"Nice to officially meet you." She smiled, looking at her bracelet.

**("And it's great to be back!")** Carbuncle happily replied.

The phantom bosses began shaking before they all broke into fragments of a health bar, causing Evih Etoulde to let out a painful screech as his next health bar also shattered, leaving him with only six.

"I still have more tricks at my disposal!" He announced.

This time, a blue aura glowed around him.

"Guys, since Evih Etoulde had a green aura before pulling out Carbuncle's orb, I already have a good feeling what this next trick is..." Mizuki realized.

"He's about to draw on Pandora's strength!" Valiana realized.

And to no one's surprise, another orb appeared, this time on Evih Etoulde's chest.

Inside of it was revealed to be a girl with long white hair that had braids that reached down to her legs, with a strand or two flowing over her face. Her attire consisted of a strapped white dress with small sleeves that went below her shoulders and blue jean shorts.

"That's Pandora? No offense to her or anything, but I was kind of expected her to wear a toga or some other kind of Greek clothing." Mizuki admitted.

**("Talk to her and you'll see why that's the last thing she'd ever wear, unless Artemis asked her to wear one.")** Albion remarked.

Mizuki raised an eye at that, right as the ground shook.

"Prepare to dig your graves!" Evih Etoulde announced.

The alien overlord's eyes flashed as he released a beam into the sky, which immediately broke into pieces and fired at them. Pandora screamed as the beams briefly flashed.

"Careful! With what the Telos Karma can do, this might be painful!" Mitsuya warned.

"I'll handle it! Just crowd around me and we should handle this attack!" Valiana replied.

**("REFLECT!")**

Everyone gathered by her as she threw her signature barrier up, and it hit... though knocked everyone back as half of it broke through and just barely missed them, while the other half bounced past Evih Etoulde's form.

"I was afraid of that. Using Pandora's power, any attacks that Evih Etoulde casts will likely hit us and/or go through our defenses, while any attempts to attack him will likely miss or will only do little to no damage." Mitsuya remarked.

"There has to be some kind of blind spot to the Telos Karma that we can exploit, right?" Issei asked.

"No power is completely invincible, but I'm also not sure how to counter this one." Mitsuya admitted.

"Awareness." Mizuki stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"Trust me. Based on what I've heard you mention about the Telos Karma, it sounds like catching someone off-guard is the surefire weakness of this power. We just need to strike Evih Etoulde in a way it can't predict." She explained.

"That'll be hard since he likely put Pandora's orb in front of him due to what I and Valiana did earlier." Issei realized.

Mizuki smiled in response.

"Leave that part up to me." She offered before looking towards her sister.

"Eh?" Hiyori blinked.

Mizuki whispered to the others, then to her sister, forming her plan as Evih Etoulde once again prepared to unleash another attack. In response, Mitsuya looked at Momiji.

"Quick, give us some power!" He ordered.

"Got it!" Momiji nodded, holding out her hands.

Everyone besides Valiana, as her Sacred Gear's one effect caused it to be among those she could negate, glowed as they felt themselves empowered.

**("TRANSFER!")**

However, Issei was quick to fix that by giving her some of his boosts to empower her in the same manner.

"Here goes!" She shouted.

Valiana fired out blasts of darkness, aiming them at the ground Evih Etoulde as his attack went off, causing him to attack them as they stole his attention.

"Hey, stop that!" Evih Etoulde demanded, brushing her attacks away.

**"Embodiment Blaster!"**

Mitsuya held his arms out as he unleashed a blast from the entirety of his body, with Evih Etoulde looking his way as the boss glowed blue, which caused the attack to just barely miss as Kirino held her hand out.

"Don't let up!" She shouted, forming a few magic circles.

She unleashed multiple blasts of fire from them.

**"Metallica Mayhem!"**

**"Dragon's Breath!"**

Dojima punched the ground, firing off iron spikes through it while Momiji unleashed a burst of Senjutsu again, with both attacks missing as Evih Etoulde's body glowed and caused the attacks to just barely miss like before.

Issei screamed as he rushed towards Evih Etoulde, causing that blue aura to form once again... only for Issei to do something he didn't expect.

Punch the ground.

**("TRANSFER!")**

A wall of flames surrounded Evih Etoulde, confusing him as he tried and failed to understand the reasoning behind this. At the same time, Mizuki was seen standing behind a sweating Hiyori as she held her hand out.

"Come on sis, you can do this." She encouraged.

**("Remember, I'm here with you. Don't feel like you're doing this on your own.")** Carbuncle reassured her.

Hiyori took a few deep breathes.

"I... I'm not sure if I can do it, what if I miss and cost us this chance?" She asked.

"Hiyori, you designed that boss yourself. That means you're the one person in this world that can do this. You won't miss, because... I'll be by your side, like I've always been." Mizuki smiled.

Hearing that, Hiyori's eyes widened as a few tears formed in them, and she nodded before looking at the fiery wall.

**"Innovate Clear!"**

Her bracelet glowed, causing a large spear form above the twins. Taking a deep breath, Hiyori command it to shoot towards the fiery wall, leaving everyone to watch as it went through and hope that it would manage to hit the orb.

*"CRACK!"*

As Issei's wall of flames fell, Evih Etoulde gasped at the sight of Pandora's orb shattering.

Once it did, her eyes widened before she flashed a big smile and let out a scream.

**("Finally!")** Pandora shouted.

Mizuki saw Pandora fly into her pendant, causing it to glow and its curse markings vanished.

**("I think this meeting has been a little overdue, hasn't it?")** She playfully assumed.

Mizuki gave an odd chuckle as she nodded.

"I've gotta ask... do you have some kind of problem with the Greek Pantheon?" She nervously inquired.

**("Oh, don't get me started about those bastards!")** Pandora answered loudly, completely furious.

Mizuki froze at that, blinking slightly.

'So, this is what Albion meant...' She realized, wisely deciding to shut up.

At that moment, Evih Etoulde's fifth health bar was destroyed, and then...

"You... damn insects!" The boss growled.

Evih Etoulde's body started cracking, confusing everyone since he still had half his health left, with Hiyori staring as she tried to remember what it meant.

"I will not... let weak and inferior beings like yourself... to be the reason my conquering and devouring of this world fails!" Evih Etoulde shouted angrily.

The cracks kept spreading.

"There's no other choice at this point. I must forcefully use this world's power prematurely, and unleash my _real_ strength to end you, no matter what it costs me when I finally eat this world!" Evih Etoulde declared.

Stabbing his claws into the ground, the entire area began shaking as everyone fell to the ground, and his cracks spread before a huge explosion went off.

* * *

Ingvild sang as she tried to calm the Hyoudou quadruplets, while Gressil simply put his paper bag back on until he relaxed, taking it off once all of his twins were successfully relaxed by her melody.

"OK, let's not panic. Losing the rings won't hinder Valiana and Issei in any way." She reassured them.

"Actually, this might work to your benefit if this is really the case." Adam realized, feeling an idea hit him.

Ingvild blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Because of how they were made and their influence over Dragons, you might be able to use them to sense what Ddraig and Albion are feeling right now. Perhaps it's even possible for you to see what's currently happening in the game." He explained.

Her eyes widened in response.

"I've never tried anything like that, and I'm not completely sure if that's even possible, but... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Ingvild replied.

"Better than just waiting for them to return, or worse." Rui agreed.

Closing her eyes, Ingvild hummed to herself as she tried to see, feel, or etc. anything about the game.

After a minute or two, a bunch of flashes went through her head before she screamed and fell down.

"Ingvild!?" Adam gasped.

Ingvild struggled to calm herself, deciding not to say anything as she processed the feeling of danger she received from Ddraig and Albion.

* * *

Dust covered the area as everyone got back on their feet, completely hiding Evih Etoulde from view, with Hiyori slowly gasping in response.

"What just happened?" Mizuki asked.

"I finally remember... that one small, but important detail about the final boss!" She realized.

Everyone looked at her, realizing it must be important due to how much she was sweating.

"And...?" Her sister asked.

The dust began to clear, slowly showing the vague silhouette of Evih Etoulde within it, but Hiyori only began to look even more terrified as we saw it.

"The final boss is... a two-phase fight!" Hiyori revealed.

A loud shriek went off before anyone could reply, much less react, and the dust cleared to reveal Evih Etoulde to the group once again. However, this time... the boss wasn't the same as they remembered it.

His form was now completely black in color, having a skull-like face with ten eyes on it, eight skeletal wings bent in unnatural ways, and twenty mandible arms and now over four clawed hands, but worst of all... he had hundreds of root-like feet that had him connected to the ground like an evil tree.

"Oh, my god..." Valiana remarked, her eyes shaking.

"Yeah, this is gonna give me nightmares." Momiji remarked.

Evih Etoulde let out a horrifying roar that shook the world, almost as if someone was holding a diorama and tilted it while it was being shaken, altering the entire battlefield as mutated growths extended out to match how he was now true planetary-sized parasite in machine form.

Just to fully mark the change into his true form, the official title hovering over his health bars transformed into _Shin Evih Etoulde, the Cataclysmic Lord of Karmic Innovation_.

"I have reached my true power! All that you know, all that once was, and all that will come... shall now be what destroys you... by becoming part of _me!_" Shin roared.

Everyone readied themselves for battle, only for Evih Etoulde swing his claw into his remaining health bars, shattering them and leaving his actual health as... actually, it was possible the only way to defeat him now was to destroy his body outright.

"What!?" Hiyori gasped.

"This is bad... really bad!" Mitsuya remarked, sweating slightly.

"And it's about to get worse!" A familiar voice announced.

Right as that was said, Mitsuya's eyes widened... right before the ground snapped in half, making him, Momiji, Dojima, and Kirino gasp as they saw a barrier form between the separating land that trapped Valiana, Issei, Hiyori, and Mizuki on the half with Evih Etoulde on it.

"You can't help them now!" The same voice announced.

Mitsuya turned, clearly recognizing who it was, only to hear Kirino scream as he turned around to see her, Momiji, and Dojima all trapped in some kind of demonic-looking device. All of them were now unconscious, and the device slowly opened up to reveal a familiar Devil that filled Mitsuya's eyes with dormant anger.

"Gavauren!" Mitsuya screamed.

"Well, well... if it isn't Mitsuya Kanzaki, the little bastard that cut off my arm." Gavauren smirked, clapping his hands.

His face quickly turned into an angry scowl.

"I have every intention of taking your life in exchange!" He declared, glaring at him.

"Let my friends go!" Mitsuya demanded.

"Oh, are you trying to make up for how you couldn't save your friends and sister during our last encounter?" Gavauren mocked.

Mitsuya gritted his teeth, forming an energy blade.

"Fine then, but only if you and your friends can beat me and the final boss. Though to make things a little more exciting..." He promised, a dark grin on his face.

He snapped his fingers, causing a timer showing 10 minutes to appear in midair as it began counting down.

"Fail to end this by defeating us both, and this entire game world will disappear... taking all of you with it!" Gavauren exclaimed, giving a dark and toothy smirk.

"You bastard!" Mitsuya roared.

He rushed at Gavauren, who threw off his coat to reveal his toned chest and mechanical arm, before doing the same.

* * *

On the side with Valiana's group, Evih Etoulde let out a fetal shriek and unleashed a series of beams at the four.

**"Telos Karma!"**

The attack barely missed them, but then it turned around, making her eyes widen. Valiana quickly formed a magic circle to protect everyone, but the attack still sent them flying somewhat as it struck the ground where they were standing.

Getting back on their feet, everyone saw Evih Etoulde raise his claws to make the land around them levitate and then slowly turn towards them.

**("REFLECT!")**

**"Innovate Clear!"**

Hiyori formed a box around the group, with Reflect circles appearing on each side, only for it to shatter instantly as the debris just bounced into the air. Once they had a brief moment to rest, all of them looked at Evih Etoulde who just stared back at them.

"OK, I guess the first thing we need to know is how does this form compare to the original?" Valiana inquired.

"More attacks and even better stats, but I wanted some surprises in case I won and bought the game when it was out, so I don't know what kind of new attacks it has besides what it just tried hitting us with." Hiyori answered.

"Meaning this form is a complete enigma." Issei realized, feeling himself sweating slightly.

Valiana looked at them and then the twins.

"Good news is now we have both of your Longinus, so let's all use that our advantage." She smiled.

She then turned her attention back to Evih Etoulde.

"Hiyori, stay by the barrier to distract and protect us from the boss. Mizuki, make sure all of our attacks actually hit, while limiting how many of its attacks can hit us. Issei and I will focus on attacking it." She stated.

The twins nodded, while Issei slammed his fist into his free hand.

"Alright, let's make Evih Etoulde's skull of a face into the decoration it should be!" He announced, flaring his aura out.

Valiana and Issei rushed ahead, with Hiyori forming a clear yet hard substance to defend herself and Mizuki.

Evih Etoulde roared as magic circles appeared all across his body, unleashing magical blasts of various powers from them. Mizuki reacted by holding her hand out and forming a ripple effect on the duo, making all of his attacks miss and letting them charge straight.

"Nice job Mizuki!" Issei praised, flashing her a thumb's up.

"Any time!" She replied, flashing her own in response.

Issei jumped into the air, then set his fist on fire before throwing it forward to smash it into Evih Etoulde's body.

**"Scarlet Striker!"**

**("FLARE!")**

**("PENETRATE!)**

His fist kept driving itself into the boss, whose body was set on fire by the attack... only for him to gasp as he hundreds of zeros to represent the continuous damage form above his head.

'No damage!?' Issei thought, feeling his eyes widen.

**('That's impossible!')** Ddraig exclaimed in disbelief.

Seeing this, Valiana held out her hands, charging all the darkness she could into a magic circle. Once it was ready, she let out a led shout as she fired it into the path of Issei's flames...

Yet the damage was still nothing but multiple zeroes, making her gasp in horror.

"Something's not right!" She realized.

"Wait, hold on..." Hiyori suddenly said.

Looking at Evih Etoulde's body, she gasped as she noticed his skin losing a slight glow, as if there was a layer of shielding that blocked all damage.

"Oh god, I think Gavauren made the second phase invincible!" Hiyori exclaimed.

Valiana and Issei's eyes widened at that, and while the former was distracted... Evih Etoulde swung his claws at her. Issei's eyes widened as the claws got closer, with Hiyori and Mizuki releasing silent gasps of horror.

* * *

Mitsuya and Gavauren collided with each other, energy blade and metal arm respectively, causing a horrifying echo to sound off from the clash.

"I've been waiting for this day to come!" Gavauren shouted.

"Well then, you better keep dreaming of it!" Mitsuya retorted.

Gavauren laughed before holding out his hand, making his eyes glow as Mitsuya kept charging, unafraid of what he was about to do.

**"Trick Vanish!"**

Markings formed across Mitsuya's body, resembling those on the Innovate Clear and Telos Karma... only for them to disappear, making Gavauren's eyes widen as his attempt to seal his powers failed.

**[Unbreakable Machine Doll: Bravery]**

While shocked by the unexpected result, this left him open to be almost cut by Mitsuya's blade, which sliced a lock of his hair off.

"Impossible! How did my Trick Vanish fail!?" He demanded.

"The same reason why you couldn't negate the power of the Transcendental Arrival since I've been trapped in this game... because you can never negate the power within an individual's soul!" Mitsuya answered.

Gavauren felt his face tighten, his eyes nearly popping out, and then screamed.

"Damn you... damn you, Mitsuya Kanzaki!" He roared.

Thrusting his hand out, he released a powerful sandstorm that pummeled against Mitsuya, who endured it as he stomped forward.

**"Smash Dash!"**

Rushing ahead, Mitsuya crashed into Gavauren, who was quickly pushed back.

**"Soul Striker!"**

**"Rage Pulsar!"**

Using an ability he made himself, Gavauren managed to hit Mitsuya with a strong recoil made from his own fury, breaking his Balance Breaker's helmet and making pieces of it break off.

"Prepare to die, Mitsuya Kanzaki!" Gavauren announced, rushing ahead.

Grabbing some of Mitsuya's broken armor that landed near him, Gavauren transformed it into a sword and began rushing at him with incredible speed.

"It's over!" He shouted, smiling as if he already won.

"No, not today." He replied, forming an energy blade.

Rushing ahead, the two readied their respective blades, and then... they swung at each other.

* * *

_A younger Mitsuya roared at Gavauren, filled with rage at what he did to his friends and sister._

_"Oh, do you want to die that badly? Then go ahead!" He mocked._

_"I'll make you pay for killing them all!" Mitsuya promised, feeling what he thought was adrenaline build up inside of him._

_Gavauren yawned and held out his hand._

_He fired off a strong burst of magic that exploded where Mitsuya was, certain that alone would be enough to kill him... only to hear a scream as Mitsuya continued charging towards him._

_"Wait, what!?" He gasped._

_Mitsuya's screamed gained an echoing sound to them as his chest glowed in one spot, followed by a blade of energy forming from his hand._

_Seeing this, the Anti-Maou Faction leader's eyes widened, and then..._

_*"SLICE!"*_

_A loud scream escaped his mouth, feeling a certain limb was now missing from his body as a searing pain attacked it even further._

* * *

In just that one moment, Mitsuya sped forward, almost phasing through Gavauren's body, making him stare as he felt something was off.

"There, now they match." Mitsuya stated, looking at him.

"They... match?" Gavauren repeated, sounding afraid.

Looking down at his good arm, he suddenly screamed as the sight before him, right as he was slammed by a burst of soul energy.

**[Insert Song End]**

Mitsuya watched as he was forced out of the game, smiling as he fell onto his face and blacked out. Once that happened, his friends were freed from the demonic machine, and laid unconscious on the ground with him.

* * *

Just as Valiana closed her eyes, expecting this to be the end of her.

*"CLANG!"*

Hearing that noise, she slowly opened her eyes, seeing Issei standing before her and somehow holding back Evih Etoulde's claws on his own.

"Issei..." She breathed, unable to do anything but stare at him.

"Do you really think you can hold me back, you worm!?" Evih Etoulde laughed, readying his mandibles.

He screamed as he threw his fist out.

**("BOOST!")**

**("PENETRATE!")**

**("FLARE!")**

Despite doing no damage to him, Issei managed to push all of Evih Etoulde's mandibles away using a combination of his strength and flames.

"Think I just did!" He retorted.

Hearing his taunt, the final boss let out a mighty roar before swinging his claws forward once again, this time unleashing a powerful beam that smashed into Issei as he let out a loud scream.

"Issei, no!" Valiana screamed.

"Don't worry, I've got him!" Mizuki shouted, holding her hands out.

Using her power, she made sure Issei could survive it.

'Thing is, what else can I do at this point?' Mizuki soon thought, unsure how long this would last.

Looking at her sister, Hiyori felt the same. She had been left so terrified by Evih Etoulde's last few attacks, she couldn't think of anything to create with the Innovate Clear's powers.

At that moment, the clock began counting the last three minutes before they and game world disappeared.

"You're almost out of time, it's over!" He announced.

"No, it's not over! I won't give up this fight no matter! As long as I'm still standing, there's no way you can defeat me!" Issei screamed.

A powerful multi-colored aura blasted out of his body, being a lot like the light rings when he achieved Balance Breaker.

"What!?" Evih Etoulde shouted in surprise.

"No way... Albion, is that-" Valiana gasped.

**("It can't be! He's already achieved his Balance Breaker, and he's not creating a Sub-Species either!")** Albion replied, feeling just as confused.

Flames burned through the lining of his armor.

**('Ddraig, are you feeling this?')** Issei asked.

**('I do! Now, let's end this battle once and for all!')** Ddraig replied, feeling a new fire burn inside of him.

The glowing flames exploded out of the armor, blowing Evih Etoulde back.

**[Unbreakable Machine Doll: Here to Higher]**

Valiana stared at the sight, feeling herself blush as she stared at Issei, causing her to look at him with tears in his eyes as she felt her belief in him peak.

"Go for it, Issei!" She shouted.

Hearing her encouragement, Issei felt his power flare out even further.

"Roar even louder, Ddraig! Fully connect with my emotions!" He begged.

**"Exceed Evolution!"**

Ddraig released a loud roar as the flames in Issei's armor enveloped it, causing it to grow in size before revealing a larger and heavier armor. Along with the change in shape and size, some of his armor had turned yellow and black in some spots, while others either gained more green gems placed on them or had boost symbols etched onto them.

**("CHANGE SOLID IMPACT!")**

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

"This is... Ddraig, look at how the armor's changed! I feel all this power flowing through my veins!" Issei exclaimed.

**("I feel it too! It's like you've managed to use a Balance Breaker on your Balance Breaker!")** Ddraig replied.

Evih Etoulde stared for a bit longer before he laughed.

"Change your outfit any way like! It won't help you since you still can't damage me, and this new armor's weight will limit your-" He mocked, pointing a finger at him.

Issei charged ahead at twice his original speed, then smashed into his body.

While the shielding came out, the force of Issei's attack continued and shattered his core, causing it to break like glass. Evih Etoulde's eyes widened as the others all cheered at the sight.

"My invulnerability... this can't be!" Evih Etoulde screamed in disbelief.

"Sorry, but this power comes from my inner fire! That means there's no way for it to hinder any of my strength!" Issei shouted, slamming his fists together.

Evih Etoulde growled at him.

"Then I'll just destroy your friends!" He announced, charging a beam attack.

Valiana and the twins gasped as he fired the beam in their direction.

**("CHANGE STAR SONIC!")**

A red blur flashed across the field, moving faster than the beam as it grabbed all three of them, then stopped to reveal Issei now in a much thinner armor with the same color changes and additions to it as his thicker armor.

"You were saying!?" Issei inquired, putting them down before looking at him.

Evih Etoulde couldn't believe what he was seeing. His prior armor had ten times as much strength and durability, while his speed and magical ability had doubled, but in this form? It was his speed that multiplied by ten and everything else doubled.

**("Issei, there's one more transformation left! Though wait for my signal before you switch to it! If we don't do this right, the timer will run out before we're able to defeat him!")** Ddraig warned.

"Got it, I'll wait for your signal." Issei nodded, slamming his fist together.

He switched to his Solid Impact form, charging at Evih Etoulde again.

The final boss roared as he unleashed a powerful beam at Issei, but his durability absorbed most of the attack as he shot through it and slammed into his chest with heavy force.

'How is this possible? I am the conqueror of the multiverse, yet I'm being defeated by this weakling!?' He questioned.

Swinging his claws down, Issei dodged by switching to his Star Sonic form and rushing towards his eyes, punching them.

Evih Etoulde screamed as he was blinded.

"I will not... be defeated!" He roared.

Charging powerful beams on every part of his body, Ddraig saw the chance they were waiting for.

**("Now Issei! It's time we use tone of the Boosted Gear's greatest attacks!")** He shouted.

"Alright!" Issei exclaimed.

**("CHANGE FANG BLAST!")**

Issei slid back as his leg armor changed and his thrusters altered their shape to also act as a support and base for two large cannons that unfolded into view. Intense energy began to charge in each cannon as Issei's armor nearly shook.

"Here goes!" He announced.

**("INFLATION BOOSTER!")**

Unleashing a loud scream, he blasted out a powerful green beam from each cannon as he heard his Boost command repeat and echo at the same time, right as Evih Etoulde fired off his own mass armada of beams to counter him.

Everyone watched the attacks as they pushed each other back in force, switch to the clock and back every few seconds, all while the clock counted its last 30 seconds.

"Push it to the limit Ddraig... push it!" Issei screamed, forcing all the power he had into the cannon blasts.

As if reacting to his determination, the cannon blasts finally broke out of the stalemate and make Evih Etoulde's eyes widen, unable to say anything due to his attack as Issei's attack began pushing through his until finally... it shot right through him.

"No!" Evih Etoulde yelled.

It blasted through his body, making him scream as the energy enveloped his body... and then consumed it. Just to prove he was finally dead? The timer turned gray, no longer counting down with three seconds to spare.

"Did... did he do it? Did Issei really just... win?" Mizuki asked, looking hopeful.

"He did it, Issei won. This nightmare of a game... is finally over." Valiana answered, smiling as she cried happy tears.

She closed her eyes as she wiped her tears, and when she opened them, she saw she was no longer in the game.

It was finally over.

* * *

**And it's game over for Gavauren's plans! It was a difficult fight, one that many of his captives had been in for months, but they won! Issei unlocked an even higher level by unlocking the Triaina under another name and the Ametsuchi twins have reclaimed their Longinus spirits and powers, all while fighting in an incredible battle against the final boss despite the overwhelming odds before them.**

**I'll admit that Gavauren's fight might seem lacking, but that was meant to be intentional as among the Anti-Maou Faction leaders, he is the worst in a direct fight. He's a manipulator and schemer, while also the man who funds most of their operations, but when forced into a situation where his tricks don't work? Well, let how he reacted to the way that Mitsuya defeated him answer that for you.**

**Exceed Evolution will be the only transformation Issei gets in this story, and while it will be a different form, the same will eventually apply to Valiana. The good news is this form is a merge of all his forms in canon, having the Triaina's powers, but the crimson and black colors that his DxD and Queen forms give his scale mail armor. There's a reason each of them only get one new form, but the only one I can talk about is that it fits their Potential and Power themes.**

**Anyways, next chapter serves as the epilogue that will finally end the Denpachi arc, which will clear up some loose ends form the other sub-plots and show where Gavauren is now as everyone's gathered together for Kuoh City's big Christmas party! There's not much else to say besides that, so the only thing I can really say at this point is...**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	13. The Greatest Gift of All

**Here we are, the last chapter of the Denpachi arc! Looking at this arc now that we've made it this far, it feels a little ironic in-story, since this Chapter occurs on Christmas... yet the arc began when it was still half a year away! *gives a playful laugh* I have tried to make a holiday special before, so I having the arc begin with preparing for a Christmas party ended up as a blessing in disguise.**

**Anyways, I don't have anything else to say about the chapter itself, so I'll talk about something else I recently decided. While looking back at this arc to see some of the issues I ran into while writing it? I found another problem, and decided that I need to make a small retcon with Valiana's powers. There are two particular reasons behind this. Also, this is _not_ the announcement that I mentioned back in Chapter 11.**

**The first? I have no idea how to expand on her abilities in the way that the Sacred Darkness was said to work back in Chapter 6, and I've even asked for aid on this front with no success. Not only that, but I'm noticing her ability to dive into shadows is something she's becoming too dependent on, and this power could easily end up becoming an overpowered ability at this rate.**

**However, it's actually the second reason that concerns me more, as someone PM'd me a while back and mentioned that they don't see how I'm representing power as Valiana's theme... which was the moment I finally realized she didn't have the fighting style I intended for her to have since the first chapter. That battle with Issei was meant to show she's a more head on fight... which she hasn't been doing.**

**Don't worry, this retcon will only change some fight scenes just slightly, so there's no need to re-read any chapters. I will need to say that this will slightly change how Angel and Devil powers work, since to fix this? I'm making the power of light and darkness exclusive to Lucifer and Elohim's bloodlines, so both species will gain new powers to replace them. I'll talk more about what they are in Chapter 14.**

**So, with all of that said? Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**[Chapter 13 - The Greatest Gift of All]**

Everyone in the Seven Stars Gym was gathered as they saw Valiana and Issei, no longer in the now destroyed game realm, but back home.

"Welcome back!" Everyone shouted.

Before they could properly react, the Dragon duo was pulled into a group hug.

"Thank goodness, when the Quadruplets came back home, I..." Chiemi sniffled.

"Did you kick Gavauren's butt!?" Rui asked.

Adam cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him.

"How about we give them some space?" He suggested.

Everyone blushed in embarrassment, quickly moving away from the duo as they got back on their feet. However, shortly after doing that, screams were heard as Hiyori and Mizuki landed behind them.

Magic circles were seen floating above where they fell before they vanished.

"What the? Hey sis, where are we?" Hiyori questioned.

"I don't know, but it looks like some kind of gym." Mizuki answered, looking around.

That's when she saw a pair of familiar faces.

"Valiana? Issei!?" She shouted in surprise.

"Hiyori? Mizuki? What are you two doing here?" Issei asked.

The twins briefly blinked.

"That's what we'd like to know, especially since I don't see anyone else from the game in this place. Shouldn't we have been teleported back to our home?" Hiyori questioned.

"No, more than likely, we'd have gone back to where our phones were when we entered the game." Mizuki replied.

Kelsey suddenly blushed at that, then laughed as she held out their phones, causing the two to gasp as they saw her holding them.

"Sorry, but Gavauren's actions lead them here." She revealed.

Hiyori sighed at that, slumping onto her knees at the revelation.

"Hey, don't be such a drama queen. Even if we had gone back, we couldn't pay rent, so it isn't like our apartment would have still been ours once we got back." Mizuki sighed, shaking her head.

Kelsey walked to the two, kneeling to them.

"No need to worry. While that apartment's gone, we did manage to gather all of your belongings once we realized what was going on. The only worry you'll need to concern yourselves over is finding out where you two will go next." She reassured them.

Hiyori gasped while Mizuki looked at her in surprise.

"Really!?" Hiyori exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

Kelsey giggled at her reaction, already starting to like her personality and character.

"Yes, really. As for the entire issue of finding you a new home..." She continued.

Yuuma giggled as she saw the sight.

She knew exactly what Kelsey was doing, having seen her do it once before when she and Rex first met.

"Kelsey's quirky personality aside... welcome back you two." Adam stated, giving the duo a warm smile.

Valiana and Issei smiled back.

* * *

The scene changed to Paradise, where Raynare was standing in her parents' office alongside Chase and Stella, reading over the report of what she gathered from Gavauren's hidden base.

"As of now, we've yet to figure out what purpose behind this game was, but the fact he chose to erase the memories of every Innovate player leads me to believe it was just some kind of experiment. That being said, evidence from what Yuuma's told me suggests he didn't need anyone alive either." Raynare stated.

"Hmm... this is definitely a toughie to figure out. I'll have to talk with Adam." Azazel realized.

Raynare nodded, watching as her father closed the report and then folded his hands as he looked at her.

"Either way, it seems like this base was where he was keeping the Innovate Clear wielder, so you likely would have been able to rescue her had something not pulled her into the game as well. As such, I'll consider this mission a success." He declared.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me? I have a husband I'd like to get back to." Raynare stated, walking to the door.

"That's her translation for _I want to cuddle with him_." Chase snickered.

A light spear flew by his face, purposely missing as the sight made him pale.

"Can it, Rudra!" She shouted.

Penemue giggled in response.

"Ooh, she last named you! That definitely means you pissed her off." Penemue remarked.

Chase let out a forced laugh, feeling himself starting to sweat as he looked back and forth.

"So, how long before you two are grandparents?" Stella asked.

Another light spear flew into the room, this time intentionally missing Stella as she just blinked at it, then felt herself blushing.

"We're leaving now." Stella decided.

She grabbed Chase's arm and ran out of the room, making Azazel and Penemue laugh at their scares.

* * *

Mitsuya ran out of an alley, appearing in the city where Kirino and Dojima lived, panting as he did.

"Will you be able to find them?" He whispered to his partner.

**("Yes, finding them should be fairly simple if I focus my senses on detecting the unique energy signature all Sacred Gears share.")** Resetoras revealed.

He nodded his head, closing his eyes before they opened, showing a unique glow that normal humans couldn't see with the naked eye.

Looking around, he began running around the city, looking for those who gave off said signature. To his surprise, there didn't seem to be anyone that had a Sacred Gear aside from himself and hopefully Kirino and Dojima... if they were still in it.

"Mitsuya!"

Hearing those voices, Mitsuya's eyes stopped glowing as he turned to see Kirino and Dojima waving to him, making him smile as he ran over.

"Thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

"We'd have asked why you didn't call us, but..." Kirino replied, holding her phone up.

Dojima did the same, revealing they both of them were still completely destroyed.

"Yeah, I had a feeling." Mitsuya replied.

All three of them laughed at that.

"Oddly enough, it isn't just us. Everyone in the game's had their phones busted... only thing is no one seems to remember besides us." Dojima mentioned.

"It's probably because they were ordinary humans. Since the Telos Karma was part of this mess, Gavauren likely set the game to end as if everyone was just dreaming, and people usually don't remember their dreams after they wake up." Mitsuya theorized.

Kirino blinked in response.

"Uh... no offense, but wouldn't it have been easier to use magic to erase everyone's memories?" She inquired.

"No, because such magic doesn't exist. That's why supernatural beings have to act carefully." Mitsuya explained.

"Oh, so magic has some limits." Kirino realized.

Mitsuya nodded his head, right as a magic circle appeared by his ear, one with the crest of the Nakiri Clan on it.

"Momiji, is that really you?" He replied, clearly surprised to hear from her.

Listening to her reply, he nodded his head, with Dojima and Kirino watching.

"Got it, we'll head over right now. Just try to keep your brother and whoever may join him away for about half an hour until we can arrive." Mitsuya answered.

The magic circle disappeared.

"What was she calling about?" Dojima inquired, looking interested.

"I'll explain it on the way, because it's a shocker." Mitsuya explained.

* * *

Within the Russian forest, a series of tents could be seen a few Angels were looking over the children who had been forced into the nightmarish horror known as the Holy Sword Project, with Rias and Ashir staying by Kiba and a girl with white hair as they were getting treated.

The one that was currently examining them was a beautiful young Angel woman with long sandy-colored hair and gray eyes with a tint of blue, wearing a black sister outfit.

"Hmm..." She hummed, looking at their eyes.

After checking a few more things, she stopped.

"Mirana, will these two and the other children be alright?" Ashir asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Not to worry. Despite what happened, it looks like everyone's physically healthy." She revealed.

He and Rias let out a sigh of relief.

"However, it doesn't seem like they got out of the whole situation without something happening, and I don't mean their mental health from the things they had to see and endure while here. It seems like, besides these two, the mastermind seems to have... taken something from them." Mirana revealed.

"Taken something? Like what?" Rias inquired, looking confused.

Well, I'm not 100% sure on this, but it seems like some of them had the capability for magic or other things. The reason I said _had_ is because these signs almost seemed like mere remnants we found during their checkups. The only exceptions are Kiba and Yumi here, because they have Sacred Gears, which couldn't be stolen due to lacking the means to extract them." Mirana explained.

Hearing that caught Ashir's attention, making him put a finger under his chin.

'From what Rias told me, Zariska's plot from three years ago was related to stealing Sacred Gears and putting them in Homunculi... is this something similar?' He wondered, feeling the answer was somewhere in plain sight.

Rias noticed this, prompting her to put a hand on his back, getting his attention as he saw her flash a warm smile his way.

"Don't worry. No matter what the reason is, we'll find the answer." She promised.

"Yeah. No matter what the Anti-Maou Faction's planning, we'll find a way." He nodded.

Mirana smiled at the sight.

"Anyways, if I may make a suggestion? Since these two have Sacred Gears, and you helped save everyone, I think you should take them back home with you." She stated.

"Really?" Ashir said in surprise.

Mirana nodded ad she smiled.

"That's right. While I'm sure they could gain the help they need from the church, it may do them better to be helped by the ones they best associating to rescuing them." Mirana confirmed, explaining the reasoning behind her suggestion.

"Not to mention Adam did take in Sona and Saji's friends back when they were under Zariska's control, so we have experience with this kind of situation." Rias mentioned.

She looked at the two, who looked back.

"Kiba, Yumi? Would you like to come back home with us?" Rias offered, holding out a hand.

While that was happening, an Angel walked up to Mirana, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"We completed the DNA test..." He said solemnly.

Noticing his tone, Mirana nervously looked at the clipboard and saw the DNA test revealed his identity was someone she never expected.

An archbishop known as... _Valper Galilei_.

* * *

The scene changes to another world, better known as the realm of Yomi, where the Youkai and some of the Gods allied the Shinto Pantheon lived.

As the many Youkai were seen doing their daily tasks or living their usual lives, six of the Japanese deities were currently gathered in the castle known as Takama-ga-Hara, talking about the Innovate incident.

"Father and I tried, but in the end, our attempts to find any answers turned up nothing."

The who said this was revealed to be a God with black hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes, wearing red and black Samurai armor without helmet. On his back was a long katana with a black handle and a red blade.

Standing beside him was another God with black hair, only he had slightly tanned skin and brown eyes with a green tint, wearing a brown and green outfit resembling that of a Japanese monk.

These two were Kagutsuchi, the Shinto God of Blacksmithing, and Izanami, the Shinto God of Life.

Standing across from them were four other deities, who were better known as their wife/mother, sisters/daughters, and brother/son; Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Izanami.

Izanami was shown to be a woman with silvery-white hair of a ghostly color she had tied in a low and loose bun, blood red eyes, and fairly pale skin that further enhanced this image, likely to represent she was the Shinto Goddess of Death. Her attire was a purple kimono with black cherry blossoms facing downwards, giving her the appearance of a Yamato Nadeshiko.

Lazing on the ground in front of them, snacking on what seemed to be Takoyaki, was Susanoo, the Shinto God of the Sea and Storms. He was a particularly rotund God with reddish skin and shaggy white hair, also having a noticeable across his entire jawline. He wore a white yukata which was opened up to reveal his gut, Gi pants in the form of shorts, and a pair of sandals.

On her left side was Tsukuyomi, actually a Goddess unlike the legends that showed her as male, having long yet somewhat wild and messy blue hair and gray eyes. Her outfit consisted of a midnight blue and silver kunoichi outfit with some traces of a male ninja's on it through some spots of armor that likely meant to represent her as the origin of ninjutsu.

On her right side was Amaterasu, who had long red hair that was silky and smooth, while her eyes were a grassy green. She wore a miko outfit that was white with a slight pink to it and had gold as a secondary color.

"Are you serious!?" Izanami questioned, looking somewhat irritated.

Both of them lowered their heads in slight embarrassment, making Izanami sigh as she closed her fan, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes. The look of irritation she had was quickly replaced by that of worry.

"That's just great. Now we have to bring this up to chain, and if _she_ hears of this..." She stated.

Hearing that caused her husband and all four of her children to pale, especially the former who were the current leaders of the Shinto Pantheon since their parents stepped down from the role after the Dissension War.

Even then, it was the five Great Shinto deities who preceded Izanagi and Izanami long before that, and even they had a predecessor who was the founder of their faction... a founder they didn't wish to both.

"Oh yeah, the old lady's gonna be mad if she hears this happened under-" Susanoo remarked.

He screamed in pain as Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi smashed their fists into the sides of his gut.

"Brother, don't even make a joke about our great grandma. You know exactly why we all fear invoking her wrath if we can." Tsukuyomi stated, glaring at him.

"She's right, we can't let this news reach the Great Shinto deities. It's best that settle this incident ourselves." Amaterasu agreed, though in a calmer manner.

Izanami and Izanagi their heads nodded in agreement.

"Then we need to make this incident look like it was some kind of misunderstanding to Human perception." Izanagi stated.

He looked at Kagutsuchi, who stood up straight.

"Yes father?" He asked.

"Go to Yasaka, have her and the Youkai leave signs that make it look like something that could have accidentally made humans believe they saw something they didn't." Izanagi stated.

"At once." Kagutsuchi replied, saluting to his father.

He rushed towards Yasaka's domain without delay.

* * *

Up in Heaven, the sight of Eve could be seen as she stood before Shekhinah, two young children standing beside her.

"So, these are the two Longinus wielders you found." Eve smiled.

"That's right, say hello you two." Shekhinah replied, looking at them.

The one to the left of Shekhinah was a girl with long hair of a silver-green color tied in twin tails held by red ribbons and long side hair reaching to her chest, eyes that were lavender, and looked to be a mixture of Chinese and Japanese heritage. Her attire was a simple black shirt with dirty red coat and blue jean shorts.

The one to the right of Shekhinah was a boy with short orange hair and purple eyes with a deadpan look to them, almost as if they were permanent. His choice of attire was a black sweater holding a silver broach holding a purple gemstone, a yellow jacket, and sandy brown pants.

"My name is Fuyuka Chao, nice to meet you." The girl greeted.

Looking at the boy, he simply made a grunting sound and nodded his head, confusing Eve until Shekhinah decided to kneel by her ear.

"His name's Leonardo Aarden, or Leo for short. He doesn't seem to like talking to those he hasn't gotten familiar with." She whispered.

"Ah." Eve nodded in understanding.

Shekhinah soon turned Leo and Fuyuka around to look at her, putting her hands on their shoulders.

"Eve is going to be taking you to where she lives, where she and her husband Adam can give you the proper training you need to develop your Longinus powers. Promise me that you'll be good for them and everyone in their homeland?" She explained.

"Promise." Fuyuka answered.

Leo grunted and nodded, making Shekhinah smile as stood back up.

"Good to hear, now run along and go see your new home." She smiled.

Eve offered each of them a hand.

Leo just stared at the gesture, then noticed Fuyuka take Eve's right hand without issue, making him take her left in response. Shekhinah watched Eve lead them towards the exit of Heaven, silently wishing for good luck to bless both children.

* * *

Within a barrier that had various magic circles that were yellow in color and possessed a dragon crest on them, the sight of Momiji could be seen as she stood before two males she was quite familiar with.

"Big brother... Ryuuta... the three of us need to have a talk." She stated, her voice filled with her newfound confidence.

The first of the two, her younger cousin Ryuuta, was shown to be a 9-year old boy with dirty blonde hair that was slicked back and had a long bang that extended to cover his left eye. The second of the two was her older brother Nakagami, a 15-year old teenager who had the same hair and eye colors as his younger sister, with his hair the same as his younger cousin's if it were reversed.

"Uh..." Ryuuta tried to say, but failed as his nervousness made him go quiet.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Nakagami replied, staring at her.

Momiji took a deep breath, meeting her brother's stare with a look that slightly caught him off-guard, which could only be noticed by him briefly moving his eyes.

"I've allowed myself to stay here all this time because due to what you told me about my powers, I didn't want to risk the damage it could cause." She stated.

She closed her eyes before continuing.

"However, due to recent events I've gone through, having to fight for my life without them and then saving many because I used them... in complete control of them no less, I can no longer continue doing so. That's why I've decided to leave the Nakiri Clan." Momiji declared.

Ryuuta gasped while Nakagami's eyes shifted into an angry look.

"You are not! I don't know what you think, but your Sacred Gear is-" Her brother shouted, pointing at her chest.

"Is the Paradox Flux, which has no effect on any organic life or machinery! Just magic power! If you had bothered to trust people beyond yourself and your apparent paranoia, I could have likely been able to live outside this barrier!" She screamed, slapping it away.

Nakagami just stared at her in shock.

"And if you try to stop me? I'll make sure to use it so people see the current wielder of Ouryuu at his weakest." She warned.

Grabbing her bag, she began walking out of the opening to the barrier, with Ryuuta looking at her worriedly as she walked.

"Don't worry about me Ryuuta..." Momiji reassured him.

She turned to give him a direct smile, making Ryuuta gasp.

"I have friends who'll be watching over me. With them by my side, I know that I'll be alright, wherever this path takes me." Momiji stated, full of confidence.

Walking out of the barrier, Ryuuta and Nakagami soon spotted Mitsuya, Kirino, and Dojima waiting for her. Closing his eyes, Nakagami reluctantly accepted this.

For all he knew? She might be right, and decided to let her actions prove him wrong if he was.

* * *

Kagutsuchi quickly found himself in the area of Urakyoto, a name based on how it was the reverse side of Kyoto, specifically the reverse side of where Kyoto Imperial Palace sat on Earth. It was also where the events which were adapted into the legend of Izanami and Izanagi's separation had truly began.

Despite the story presented in Human myths, Izanami had created the realm on the day of Kagutsuchi's birth. No one was sure of how this had happened, but Izanagi would still end up going in to rescue his wife and son. By the time he found them, Izanami had become the Goddess she was known as today, and the realm's creation also brought the Youkai into existence.

"Is that you, Lord Kagutsuchi?" Someone gasped, surprised by his appearance.

The one in question was a Kitsune with blonde, shoulder length hair tied in a small rat tail, with bangs that framed her face, curling away from it at the very tips. Her outfit attire was simple, being a simple miko outfit.

"My apologies for the sudden arrival, but I must speak to Lady Yasaka about how we may possible solve the recent incident despite our lack of information." He apologized.

"Understood, I shall go and fetch Lady Yasaka." The Kitsune replied before bowing.

Kagutsuchi nodded and sat down, choosing to meditate so he could both calm his mind and increase his focus, hoping it would aid his and Yasaka's attempts to come up with a convincing solution.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of steps approaching, causing him to see the one he was waiting for.

"It's good to see you, Lord Kagutsuchi." Yasaka greeted.

Yasaka was shown to be an incredibly beautiful Kyuubi that held the spitting image of her mother, the legendary Tamamo-no-Mae, being a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place.

Her attire consisted of a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and wore a black pelt, with gold sakura petals and lines printed on it. The kimono featured a white interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts and cleavage. Her hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi.

"A pleasure to see you as well, Lady Yasaka." Kagutsuchi replied.

"From what Youko just told me, you needed to talk with me about something related the missing children's case, correct?" She inquired.

"Indeed, or more specifically? We need to fabricate a story to explain the incident." He explained.

"Fabricate? Isn't that a little extreme of a solution?" Yasaka inquired, surprised by his request.

"You aren't wrong, but I'm afraid we have no choice... my father and I failed to find any evidence or explanation behind the events." Kagutsuchi admitted, revealing why they were forced to such extremes.

Yasaka gasped upon hearing this, now realizing why she had come for her help.

"I see. Luckily, there has been word I've heard that may help give us a proper explanation, provided you and the other Shinto deities help this news reach the Prime Minister and allow him to spread it across Japan." She replied.

"What is it?" Kagutsuchi inquired.

"That everyone who went missing owned a flip phone. Smartphones have already been on the rise outside of the world, so perhaps Japan's reluctance to do so along with a story about some of the newer energies being used could explain hallucinations to those owning flip phones." Yasaka explained.

This made the Blacksmith God's eyes raise slightly, feeling he needed to know more.

Shortly after, he asked Yasaka if they could go inside and continue discussing the topic.

* * *

Back at the Seven Stars Gym, the twins were currently listening to everyone as they began explaining how everything in the supernatural worked, which included Valiana and Issei revealing their respective heritages and how they were born into the supernatural.

It was a good way to pass the time and distract them, as Kelsey left before saying whatever she was implying, which left everyone confused. Not only that, but it let everyone hear about the fight with Evih Etoulde, which the Hyoudou Quadruplets didn't get a chance to see.

"Wow... I can't believe _all_ of that is real!" Hiyori breathed.

"At the same time, we already had some proof because Carbuncle isn't a being or creature from Greek myth like Pandora is, though I'm more surprised to hear Valiana isn't Human." Mizuki remarked.

Hiyori looked at her younger sister in confusion.

"She just told us only Humans can be born with Sacred Gears of any kind, but Valiana's parents are Lucifer and Lilith, and that makes her purely a Devil." She explained.

"Hey, you're right! That doesn't make any sense." Hiyori realized.

"Well, to explain that part? I wasn't born with the Divine Dividing. I just inherited it, after it was stolen from its previous user." Valiana clarified.

"But don't misunderstand. That doesn't mean you can ask to have yours removed, as once you have one... losing it means death." Issei warned.

The twins' eyes widened, with Hiyori gulping in response.

**("She's right, me and Carbuncle are your partners for the long run.")** Pandora confirmed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Not to mention there are worse people you could end up with." Mizuki realized.

Hiyori nodded in agreement.

"Though we'll need to learn how to use these powers, and something tells me being sealed inside these Longinus doesn't make you able to do that?" Hiyori realized.

Carbuncle let out an embarrassed laugh in response.

**("Hit the nail right on the head. We're not able to directly show you, just advise you, and that may not help depending on our wielder.")** She confirmed.

"Luckily for you, this is the perfect place for that. All of us here train both our powers and our Sacred Gears if we have one." Irina smiled, closing her eyes as she did.

At that moment, a magic circle for Demons appeared in the room.

Everyone looked to see Kelsey appear from it, using her hands and mouth to imitate a drum roll as her mother followed her.

"Introducing the Queen of the Demon race... my mother, Cassiel!" She announced.

"Yeah!" Cassiel exclaimed, kneeling on a knee and doing jazz hands.

Everyone stared at the sight, with Cassiel repeating the jazz hands in an attempt to get a reaction. It wasn't until Xenovia spoke that anything happened.

"That's definitely her mom." She remarked.

Cassiel sighed in relief, getting back on her feet.

"Sorry that I left out of the blue, but I wanted my mom to see the new Longinus twins." Kelsey apologized.

"Let's see... ah!" Cassiel looked around, quickly spotting Hiyori and Mizuki.

She walked over and held out her hands towards the duo.

"Hiyori and Mizuki Ametsuchi, right? Nice to meet you both." She greeted.

Both of them took her hands.

"It's kind of weird to be shaking hands with a Demon, especially after just hearing they and Devils are different creatures, but... nice to meet you." Hiyori replied.

"Is there any specific reason Kelsey wanted you meet us? No offense, but-" Mizuki inquired.

"No worries, you were probably thrown for a loop by how she just left mid-sentence." Cassiel giggled.

Kelsey blushed at that, scratching her cheek.

"Well, to explain what she was going to say? She wanted to offer you a position in the Christian Pantheon via being the last Longinus wielders to be allied with the Demons." She revealed.

This caught the twins by surprise.

"The last Longinus wielders to be allied with them? What does she mean by that?" Ruruko asked in confusion.

"Allow me to explain." Adam offered.

Everyone turned to see him walking back into the room, with Cassiel smiling at the sight of her old friend.

"Adam, how long has it been?" She asked, waving at him.

"I don't know, maybe it was a month ago?" Adam joked.

Cassiel's eyes widened before she let out a playful laugh, lightly hitting her fists into the sides of her head.

"Anyways, to explain? While they're technically all allies to each other, as a way of showing balance to each race in the Christian Pantheon, each of them can only have a total of 5 Longinus wielders directly allied to them. Right now, the Demons have three." He explained.

"I see-" Ruruko nodded.

She paused for a moment.

"Wait, but aren't their 22 Longinus in total? How do you apply the other two into that?" She asked.

"We haven't needed to, since we haven't been able to gather them all since then." He explained.

Ruruko blinked her eyes in confusion.

"The only time all of the Longinus have every been together in the same place, much less in a full group, was when they were used to destroy Trihexa in the Dissension War's final moments. After that was done, they were scattered across the globes as they bonded to their firsts hosts." Cassiel explained.

"And while we knew what they looked like, none of them had any names, so discovering where they were was no easy task. I don't even remember what year it was when we finally managed to find and name them all." Adam added.

"Oh." Ruruko replied, finally understanding.

Mizuki raised an eye at their mention of a war.

"What's this Dissension war that you two are talking about? It seems kind of serious." She asked.

"Sorry Mizuki, but that's something you aren't ready to hear about." Adam replied, closing his eyes.

She didn't ask further, noticing how serious he sounded.

"Although, now that we're actually getting close to making that a possibility, I think me and Eve training the current History Breaker and Annihilation Maker wielders is how we'll account for those extra two. We have had a big role in guiding Humanity since the Dissension War ended." He mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked.

Adam covered his mouth, realizing that slipped out, noticing all the kids looking at him.

"Can't believe that slipped out. Well, guess now that you've heard it..." Adam replied.

"Might as well tell them!" Cassiel giggled.

Adam rolled his eyes in response, making her give him a playful wink in response.

"Well, I'd rather not say everything, but let's just say that I've been helping Humanity stay on a good path and avoid doing anything that could damage this world or others. That includes having World War II by influencing the Axis Powers to surrender once the Nazi regime fell." He explained.

Many gasps were heard in response.

"Really? You were the reason for that!?" Fubuki asked, shocked at her father's reveal.

"I was, but that's all I'll say for now, aside from it saved many lives." He confirmed.

Cassiel nodded, looking at the duo.

"So, what do you think? Would you like to accept my offer? If not me, I'm sure the Devils or Fallen would be willing to take you in." She inquired.

"Why not the Angels?" Hiyori asked.

"Because their five Longinus wielders are always those who have the Holy Relics, which are all important items to Heaven and the Church." Adam explained.

Hiyori and Mizuki looked at each other, feeling a little uncertain about what they should do.

"Looks like you two are unsure, and I think I know why. On one hand, you want to be closer to the friends you made in the game, but at the same time you don't want to feel like it's a choice you've made because you feel indebted to them." Cassiel assumed, based on their looks.

"U-Uh..." Hiyori stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Kind of." Mizuki confirmed, sighing afterwards.

Cassiel soon giggled, making the twins look at her in confusion, which only grew as Kelsey started giggling alongside her.

"Here it comes." Yuuma whispered to herself.

Hiyori and Mizuki felt Cassiel put her hands on their shoulders, smiling at them with her eyes closed.

"Then I have a good solution. How about you ally with the Demons, and I give you permission to live here in Kuoh City with all of your new friends?" She offered.

Both of them gasped in response.

"It sounds like a good offer to me, and I definitely have a place you two could live in." Adam agreed.

"But how would we pay for it?" Mizuki asked.

"That's simple, you can officially join the gym as athletes." Adam smiled.

"And to make contact with my mom easier? How about I move in with you and join the gym as well?" Kelsey suggested.

Hearing that, the twins looked at each other.

"One moment, sister talk." Hiyori excused.

Both huddled as they began talking over the decision, and after a few minutes...

"We've made our decision, and... we'll accept your offers." Mizuki announced.

Everyone cheered at that.

"Then welcome to the Seven Stars Gym's family." Adam smiled.

Hiyori and Mizuki were pulled into a group hug, which Kelsey quickly joined.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Yuuma realized.

She walked towards Adam, tapping his side. This got his attention as she motioned him closer. Leaning his ear near her, she whispered something to him.

Something that made him nod his head.

* * *

Zariska could be seen in the hidden base of the Anti-Maou Faction, right as a loud scream entered the room, getting the other leaders' attention as they looked to see he had returned.

"So, how'd it go? Did you _take care of it without issue_ like you claimed?" Zariska questioned, smirking at him.

"Shut up!" Gavauran roared, trying to point at her.

It was only at that moment he remembered about his lack of an arm, making him pale as everyone saw his missing arm, causing Zariska to laugh at him even harder than before.

"Oh, you _totally_ did better than I did! I wonder where both of my arms are? Wait... no I don't, because I'm still have them!" She mocked.

Gavauren was about to explode in anger, only for a pillow to be thrown at his head with the speed of a cannon ball. His eyes went blank before he fell over and blacked out. This made everyone turn to see the yawning form of the AMF leader with Belphegor's name.

"When he wakes up, remind him that I don't like it when anyone wakes me up from a nap." She warned with a glare.

Her fellow leaders gulped as they nodded, while Rizevim smirked.

"Enseelyia, I think you just gave me an idea." He replied.

She raised an eye in response, wondering what he meant as he also looked at Creuserey.

* * *

**_~ December 23rd, 2011: Kuoh City_**

The next day at the Seven Stars Gym, Adam and his children were all gathered as they helped him organize the boxes holding the Christmas Festival's decorations.

"Wow, we're really going out this year, aren't we?" Homura asked.

"Sorry, but calling it big is an understatement." Adam answered.

As he leaned down to check what was inside another box, he suddenly felt his vision go black as he felt two familiar hands cover his eyes, followed by a giggle.

"Guess who?" Eve smiled.

Hearing their mother's voice, all of the Hyoudou Siblings ran to her, while Balberith just gave a friendly smile.

"Mom, welcome back!" Issei shouted, hugging her tightly.

"Whoa! Issei, you seem a little clingy right now." Eve giggled.

"Had a bit of an adventure with the Quads while you were gone, saved a few people... I'll tell you more after party." He replied.

She blinked in confusion, at least until Adam kneeled by her.

"Gavauren Mammon was causing some trouble through the Innovate Clear and Telos Karma, the five of them and Valiana stopped it. Their wielders are a pair of twins that are now members of the gym." He whispered.

"Ah, then we have four new Longinus wielders among our ranks." She whispered in response.

At that moment, Fuyuka and Leo popped their heads into view, making Eve smile at them.

"Everyone? I'd like you to give a warm welcome to Fuyuka Chao and Leonardo Aarden, or Leo has he prefers. They're the wielders of the History Breaker and the Annihilation Maker." Eve revealed.

"Hi there." Fuyuka greeted, waving her hand.

Leo just nodded his head, confusing everyone.

"He's either not comfortable with talking around those he doesn't know very well, doesn't talk much in general, or a mixture of both." Eve explained.

"Oh!" Everyone nodded.

Around this point, everyone else finally began arriving at the gym, which is when they say Fuyuka and Leonardo appear. The latter's eyes widened and he shouted, causing a black humanoid creature with a purple orb as an eye to form from his shadows.

"Whoa!" Saji shouted, falling onto his butt.

"No Leo, they're friends." Eve reassured him.

He shivered for a moment before tapping his broach, making the monster dissolve into shadows.

"Let me guess... he's the Annihilation Maker's wielder?" Sona assumed, taking a moment to breathe.

"Yeah." Adam confirmed, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm not jumpy like he is." Fuyuka promised.

Yuuma soon walked into view, making some people look surprised as they saw she was still in Kuoh City at the moment.

"Either way, it's nice to meet the newest Longinus wielders." Yuuma greeted.

"Hold on a second, why is Yuuma still here? I thought she went home?" Miku asked, looking surprised.

"Well, about that." Adam replied.

Everyone looked at Adam, only to switch it when Yuuma cleared her throat, making her intent to reveal this part known to the room.

"Since Kelsey decided to stay here to help watch over the twins, I realized that meant only the Fallen didn't have any major presence in Kuoh City, so... I decided to give Adam an idea for Kuoh City to become fully shared among all four races." She revealed.

"Wait, then does that mean-" Valiana realized.

"That it does. Cleria, Gabriel, Touji, Eve, and I, along with a Fallen and Demon that will be arriving soon will all be watching over this area together. In just a few days, their Longinus will be joining us here, while the Angels will do the same once all the Longinus users have been gathered." Adam confirmed.

Yuuma smiled at that.

"And as such, I'm now an official member of the Seven Stars Gym, glad to be here." She smiled.

Hearing that, everyone began cheering.

"That means you'll be coming to the Christmas Festival!" Fubuki cheered.

"Yep, so how about we get started on these decorations?" Yuuma confirmed.

As she motioned to them, her eyes widened as she saw something, making everyone do the same as they saw multiple copies of Fuyuka already holding some boxes.

"We're way ahead of you!" They all said.

Only then did Fuyuka see what she had done, making her clones gasp in shock as they saw each other.

That caused laughter to suddenly leave everyone's mouths, with even Leo letting out a slight giggle.

* * *

**_~ December 24th, 2011: Kuoh City_**

The scene opened to a giant venue that had been rented out by Adam for his annual Christmas Festival. There were also various stands outside for tourists and anyone unaware of the supernatural, allowing those inside to cut loose.

Inside the venue itself? It was shown to be like an incredibly regal ballroom, with many people among or allied the Christian Pantheon present.

Walking into the venue, the group of Mitsuya and his friends, Georg, Rex, Momiji, Cassiel, and Mephisto took in all the sights. Upon seeing it, Kirino felt like all her breath had been taken away.

"Whoa! I didn't expect it to be this big." Rex exclaimed, looking around.

"Agreed, though now I understand why they're calling it a Festival." Georg agreed.

Cassiel giggled before looking at him.

"Don't sweat the smaller detail and just enjoy the party. After all, a surprise guest will be making a visit." She said with a wink.

Hearing that, Georg shrugged and walked off like everyone else in the group, leaving Cassiel and her husband to join the other leaders.

As she grabbed some food, Yuuma noticed Grigori's group join the venue. They were comprised of her parents, Azazel and Penemue, alongside Alicia, Chase, Stella, his older sister, and her husband.

"Hey guys, over here!" She greeted, waving her free hand.

"Hey there squirt, has living here been treating you well?" Penemue asked, ruffling her head a little.

"Mom!" Yuuma shouted, pouting slightly.

Saji and Sona's group were seen talking together, right as Rias and Ashir walked into view, getting their attention.

"Rias, over here." Sona called out.

They turned to see their group and then walked over.

"Hey you two, how was your trip?" Saji greeted.

"It was quite the wonder, but not just because of the sight I took Rias to see in the first place." Ashir answered.

It was then that Kiba and Yumi walked into view, surprising Sona as she saw them.

"Who are those two?" She asked.

"This is Kiba Yuuto and Yumi Tome, they're children we rescued from rogue Church members who were doing an illegal project. Out of everyone, they were the only two with Sacred Gears, and we decided they would do better coming with us than returning to their affiliated orphanage." Rias explained.

"Sheesh, I'd like to be surprised by this, but there was a lot going on while you two were gone. Although, I guess we can wait until after this is over before we tell you." Saji replied, scratching his head.

Rias showed slight surprise for a moment, though soon looked at Sona with interest.

"Something tells me these stories are going to be good ones." She assumed.

Sona nodded her head.

* * *

Deeper within the venue's center, Issei could be seen taking a moment to relax, right as a familiar someone walked into view.

"There you are Issei." Valiana greeted.

"Oh, there you are. I was..." He replied.

His face suddenly turned red as he saw her wearing an expensive black kimono with light blue star symbols placed across it.

"What's wrong? Does it look bad?" She asked, feeling bashful.

"No, the opposite. It just left me speechless." He reassured her.

Hearing that made her blush, causing her to briefly turn away and smile, strangely happy to hear it.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I guess that compliment just left me a little bashful." Valiana apologized.

Clearing her throat, she slightly looked away.

"Oh, uh... the dance is going to start soon, and I was just wondering... if you might be interested in, well... doing it with me?" She asked.

"Sure thing. I'll dance with you if you really want me to." Issei agreed.

Hearing that made Valiana smile.

"Thank you Issei!" She replied.

As that was happening, both of their parents were watching the sight, making their hearts feel warm.

"I think it's clear those two will end up together, it's just too obvious at this point." Lucifer remarked.

"Yeah, at least once he understands romantic love." Lilith agreed.

This made all of them laugh, with Adam and Eve resting their heads against each other as they saw the budding romance between their son and Valiana.

*"TAP! TAP!"*

Everyone turned their attention towards a stage as they saw Ingvild walk into view.

"Hello everyone. My name's Ingvild Leviathan, and like most of you? I'm excited to be here at this Christmas Festival. If I could get your attention for a moment, I've been asked to sing a song tonight." She announced.

Light clapping could be heard in response to her announcement, and Ingvild took the microphone in hand as she readied herself to sing.

"This song is one that fits not only the holiday season, but is our way of welcoming to some new faces who have joined us here in Kuoh City. I hope all of you like it." Ingvild revealed, taking a deep breath as she held the microphone closer.

As she began to sing, everyone began to find a dance partner.

It was easy for most, who chose to dance with a lover, spouse, or a family member. For others, it was just a close friend due to being the closest or only available option they had among everyone.

"Issei, are you ready?" Valiana asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Issei replied.

Valiana took his hands, and they began joining the dance.

In another spot, Saji tried to find someone, but with no luck.

"Do you... want to dance?"

Looking behind him, he saw Sona offering her hand, an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Sure, but... are you sure?" he asked, feeling a little hot.

"Well, it's only polite, isn't it? Plus, I'm kind of apprehensive about dancing with anyone else." She replied, admitting her nervousness.

Hearing that, he sighed and took her hand.

"Alright, and sorry in advance if I accidentally step on your feet." Saji accepted.

Among the few who aren't dancing, Hiyori and Mizuki just listened to the song.

"Hey, sis?" Hiyori whispered.

"Yeah?" Mizuki quietly asked.

"Do you think right now... are parents are watching us? That they're finally seeing we found a good place, and can rest in peace knowing they don't have to worry anymore?" She asked.

Mizuki looked at her in concern, though soon felt her eyes getting misty, wondering if it was because of the song.

"I think... they already were, because we together." She answered, feeling the tears slip out of her eyes.

They hugged each other tightly.

"Uh... Rias, can I have this-" Ashir asked, sweating as he looked at her.

"Of course." She smiled, taking his hand.

Around that point, everyone was either on the dance floor or simply watching from the sidelines. This continued for a few minutes until Ingvild reached the end of her song, and the music came to an end.

She took a few deep breaths as everyone began to applaud, causing her to smile.

"Thank you everyone, I'm glad you enjoyed that song! Now, if I may have your attention? We are nearing midnight, so it's time for the big surprise of this party, and that's... our secret guest!" Ingvild announced.

This confused everyone, aside from Adam and Eve, who smiled as the roof opened up to reveal the night sky.

A few seconds later, once the clock hit midnight...

**"Ho! Ho! Ho!"**

Hearing that, everyone gasped as flying overhead was Santa and his reindeer.

"Is that..." Shirone asked.

"Santa!" Fubuki exclaimed.

Some dust flew off his sleigh, causing the presents for everyone at the celebration to appear at an empty spot in the venue, now revealed to be where everyone's presents were meant to be.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa announced, waving to everyone.

He soon vanished out of view, beginning his nightly journey to deliver presents across the rest of the world. Shortly after that, everyone cheered, while an envelope flew into Mizuki's hands, getting her and Hiyori's attention.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It looks like..." Mizuki replied.

They gasped as they saw their parents' names listed on the letter, causing them to open it.

"Hiyori and Mizuki, if you're reading this? Then either we're no longer here, you've managed to achieve your dreams, or times are feeling rough and you're lacking confidence in yourselves. Regardless of why you're reading this, know that no matter where you go, what happens, or what you do..." Mizuki read, tearing up as she did.

She had to stop, handing it to Hiyori as she began crying.

"Know that... no matter what happens, we'll always be proud of you. Just remember, our name means Heaven and Earth, so even if life pulls us apart? We'll always be linked to each other, because... you're our little sun and moon!" She finished.

They began crying and hugging her younger twin.

It had been a rough three years, but after reading that letter? Hiyori and Mizuki's hearts finally found the peace they needed.

* * *

In some other part of the world, one that was incredibly strange since it was clearly on Earth, yet didn't seem to be anywhere familiar, there was a group of six people who were currently gathered in some kind of meeting hall.

Three of them were young men, and the other three were young woman, one of which was currently looking at a magic circle showing an image of Valiana and Issei inside.

"Ooh! We finally found them, the next wielders of the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing! It's been so long since we last saw them that I was getting worried we'd run out of time!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her feet.

"Ruby, we know you're excited, but try could you please try to avoid shaking the table?" A white-haired man requested.

Realizing what she was doing, the one known as Ruby blushed and backed away from it, lightly bopping herself on the head.

"Either way, we found them just in time!" Ruby smiled.

"That's true. While they've been absent for such events before, this year it's going to be at such a level we can't afford for them to be absent." The white-haired man agreed.

The others all made their own remarks.

"Well, we still have a week before the event begins. Allow me to go invite them personally!" Ruby requested.

Her white-haired friend tried to make a remark against it, but right before he could? Her aura flared out.

"Uh..." He trailed off.

"Something wrong Mithri?" She asked, faking obliviousness.

"No, go ahead. Just wait until _after_ Christmas." Mithri replied.

"Aye, aye!" Ruby saluted.

She ran out of the hall, and with the same speed her feet carried her out, began flying towards Japan.

* * *

**That's it for this arc, but as that last scene implies? We're not going to be starting the next arc just yet. I can't say much without giving it away, but next chapter will be a small breather due to an in-story event that can only happen now. Either way, I hope you liked seeing the conclusion to everything in this arc and the Christmas Festival's multiple teases towards pairings that can start forming as of the next arc.**

**As you might have noticed by Adam's words about having influenced the end of World War 2, history as was we know it isn't the same. This is a result of the supernatural's existence and presence. Because there's so much, the only ones we'll talk about and are considered important to the story happen after WW2 ends on April of 1945 through something Adam and Eve did.**

**We've also gotten our first look at other factions by that small scene with the Shinto Gods, and while I've kept Kagutsuchi alive and Izanami's marriage with Izanagi intact like in the previous version? The one big difference is this time... I've included the deities above them. Unfortunately, it's going to be a while before you see them or any of the Japanese deities reappear.**

**Finally, due to the events of this arc? Kuoh City is now considered shared territory between the races of the Christian Pantheon, which fits how it becomes a shared territory between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels by the time of V4's events. While this doesn't mean much right now, partially since we aren't anywhere near the Excalibur or Summit arcs, it'll gain some weight as we get closer to the story's present day.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	14. The Surprise Celebration

**Here we are with today's breather chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! As of this chapter, the retcon to Valiana's powers have been applied to all the previous chapters, and my intended fighting style for her will apply itself in the next arc. The explanation for her lack of it in the previous arc will be excused by how young she was in the first two arcs and being distracted by her blossoming feelings in the Denpachi arc.**

**Now, for how the changes to the Devils and Angels' powers work? For Angels, they possess the power of purification, which is the source behind the powers in crosses, prayers from the faithful, holy water, and etc. Due to how the Christian Pantheon is unified, these specifically target dark and evil intentions that are how this story's of Heaven's system marks something as a sin or not.**

**For the Devils, they gain a natural ether connection, based on how Lucifer became a Devil and to explain how their Clan abilities manifested, along with how such powers are able to be genetically passed so easily in comparison to other races. This in turn is how some Humans became the first Magicians, who are also able to use it through visualization in this story, whereas other species need to learn it through a harder way that makes few use it.**

**Also, one review asked me about how the changes in Human history affected the development of the Atomic Bomb, since the war ending in April meant they were never used. I can't give away too much right now, so the best I can say about this is they were never even made, nothing more. Why the US didn't end up creating them is something that requires a certain reveal to happen first.**

**Now, before we can officially begin today's chapter? The first thing I'll say is no one seemed to figure out what even could only happen around this time to make this chapter exist, and that means it should be a surprise to everyone reading this, especially once you learn who Ruby really is, who those five friends of hers are, and why they need Valiana and Issei for some big event in their currently unknown location.**

**So, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 14 - The Surprise Celebration]**

It had been a few days since Christmas came to an end, and now it was December 30th, meaning it wasn't much longer until the New Year came. Despite how there was only one more day left in the year? The athletes of the Seven Stars Gym weren't on break, being as active in their training as ever.

At the moment, everyone was watching Issei having a duel with Gogmagog as he showed off and trained with his new Exceed Evolution ability. The dueling field was currently creating a barren terrain inside its alternate dimensional space, with Issei currently using his Sonic Star form as he dashed a storm of missiles firing from Gogmagog's arms.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Miku exclaimed.

"It still surprises me how this form enhances his speed so much, yet that lighter armor actually doubles his durability instead of halving it." Kelsey remarked.

Switching into his Solid Impact form, Gogmagog crossed his arms to defend... only for Issei's punch to propel itself forward and send him flying across the ground.

"That's it!" Adam announced, raising a hand.

The alternate space disappeared as the two reappeared, with Issei panting as he undid his transformation.

"Man, it's still tricky to handle the drain between how often I can switch between each form." He remarked.

**("With the nature of this power adjusting between a single tenfold multiplier and two doubling multipliers between your magic, strength and durability, and your speed? It will take some time before your body will get used to you rapidly changing between all three forms.")** Ddraig replied.

Irina tossed him a water bottle, which he quickly began to guzzle.

"Speaking of which... Issei, have you found any clues to how you may have created this ability?" Adam asked, somewhat worried.

"Sorry, but I'm as lost as ever. It just happened when I needed it most." He replied, still clueless to the nature of his new ability.

Adam looked at him before deciding to drop the subject.

That caught Chiemi's attention, as she had noticed her dad seemed somewhat insistent of asking Issei about this ability of his, almost as if he might already know the answer.

*"KNOCK! KNOCK!"*

Hearing that sound, everyone turned to see a pair of guests at the door, one of which moved out of view shortly after the two knocks were made.

"Unlock the door." Adam stated.

Hearing his command, the doors slid open to reveal none other than Raynare behind it.

"Hello everyone, new and old." She greeted, waving her hand.

"You made it!" Yuuma smiled.

She rushed towards her sister, hugging her before Raynare let out a small chuckle and rubbed her head.

"Took you long enough." Adam chuckled.

"Oh, shut up. It's not easy to deal with paperwork when you take Christmas off to spend time with your husband." She replied with puffed cheeks.

Both of them soon smiled and laughed in response.

"This is definitely a nice reunion, but... why exactly is your big sister here?" Saji asked, looking at Yuuma.

"Because she's been chosen as the Fallen's representative of Kuoh City's now shared territory." She revealed.

"Wait, seriously?" He replied, a surprised look on his face.

"It's just as my sister says. I've been fairly annoyed over the work I've been doing since I got married, so when dad offered me this job? I jumped at the chance, for more than one reason." Raynare confirmed.

At that moment, the other figure who hid themselves from view slid back into sight, revealing who they were.

It was a male Demon with shaggy auburn-colored hair and hazel eyes. His attire was simple, consisting of an opened black button shirt with a purple T-shirt under it, brown khakis, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Hey there everyone, nice to meet you." He greeted, holding a hand up.

"Hey there Alastor!" Kelsey greeted back, waving and smiling at him.

"Wait, you know him?" Cecilia asked.

"Of course, he used to be my mom's secretary until and Raynare got married, which in turn is why Yuuma and I ended up becoming good friends." She replied.

Cecilia nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm guessing that means he's the Demon representative?" Cecilia assumed.

"That I am. With how it gives us more time with each other, it was an offer I couldn't refuse." Alastor smiled.

His wife smiled before nuzzling against him, making him do the same.

"Yuck!" Rui shouted.

"Say that all you want, because it won't be long before you'll be wanting to do the same thing with a special someone." Eve giggled, winking at him.

"No way!" He exclaimed, shaking his head defiantly.

Eve giggled more, knowing puberty wouldn't agree.

"I'm assuming that the Longinus wielders and Mitsuya's group will be arriving later, seeing as it looks to be just the two of you?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah, my dad and Cassiel are finishing the paperwork that will let them move into your apartments and attend Kuoh Academy." Raynare confirmed.

He nodded at that.

"Alright then, with all of that out of the way, let's help you get settled in." He replied.

Both of them nodded, and then...

*"BOOM!"*

Everyone suddenly felt an intense aura of red energy blast through the area, making everyone scream as they were blown away or knocked down, with Adam's eyes briefly widening before he too was blinded by it.

Once everyone could see again, they found themselves escaping some rubble, only to be met with the sight of Kuoh City completely destroyed!

"Holy crap!" Issei exclaimed, feeling himself shaking.

Ddraig was silent, noticing something about all of this.

"No way, who did all of this? And where are my parents!?" Valiana questioned, unable to see them anywhere.

"That would be me!" A female voice answered.

Everyone turned to see a glowing red dome in the center of the rubble, revealing none other than young woman with long red hair that could make one think of a pure red flame burning upside down and glowing green eyes.

Her attire consisted of a red shirt with am opened black vest, with the sleeves singed at the end to resemble the tips of flames and a huge singed area revealing the bountiful cleavage of her incredibly large chest, along with sandy brown khaki pants and black boots with flat bottoms.

"Finally found you... Red Dragon Emperor!" She exclaimed.

Issei felt himself freeze up as she began staring at him.

Xenovia immediately screamed as she raised her holy blade, catching the mysterious woman's attention as she saw her jump into the air.

"I'll make you pay for destroying our town and everyone in it!" Xenovia screamed, swinging it down.

The woman simply pointed her finger at her blade, shattering it and launching the young Half-Angel across the area, making her crash into Irina with little effort. Everyone gasped at that, while the woman simply giggled.

"Destroy this town? Seriously, have none of you bothered to look at the sky?" She replied, the glow in her eyes finally fading away.

Looking up, Issei saw the sky had changed into a red color, the sign of a magic barrier.

"Guys, the city's fine! This is just a recreation of it in a magic barrier!" He shouted.

This is when everyone else noticed the sky.

"Oh, thank god..." Valiana sighed in relief, realizing her parents were safe.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Fake city or not, she still completely demolished it with little effort and sent Xenovia flying with just her finger." Raynare warned.

Issei gulped at that.

"Hey, Ddraig... what kind of being is this girl?" He asked.

Ddraig said nothing, making Issei sweat.

'Why did he go silent? It's freaking me out!' Issei questioned, feeling himself shake.

"My name is Ruby, and I'm here to challenge the current holder of the Boosted Gear to a battle... one that I refuse to let you decline." She revealed, her aura flaring out as her warning that Issei _had_ to accept.

He swallowed in response, feeling his entire body shake as Adam walked by him.

"Issei, you better listen to her. She's obviously not playing around." He warned.

"No need to tell me that. I can see just how powerful she is compared to Zariska or Evih Etoulde, and the best way I can describe it is... suffocating." Issei replied.

To make it worse? Ruby had a normal smile, making her scarier.

"Still nervous? If that's the case, then you can have a five-minute advantage where I can't do anything but stand here and let you attack me." Ruby offered.

His eyes widened at that.

"Considering I'm the one forcing you to fight me? It's a fair deal, don't you think?" She inquired.

'Is it just me, or does the way she talks sound familiar?' Issei noticed.

Deciding to push that thought to the side, he raised his Boosted Gear.

**"Exceed Evolution!"**

**("CHANGE STAR SONIC!")**

Assuming his scale mail's fastest form, he readied himself as Ruby gave a toothy grin, causing Valiana to notice something about her teeth.

"Alright, here I go!" Issei exclaimed.

**("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!")**

Dashing ahead, he quickly smashed into Ruby's body, who didn't move an inch as she had promised. It wasn't long before Issei saw her body hadn't been pushed even a little.

'I need more power!' He thought, gritting his teeth.

**("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!")**

He dashed away for a moment, rising into the sky before dropping with even greater speed.

Once again, everyone saw him crash into Ruby's body, and she simply yawned as even the greater speed failed to generate the power he needed. Realizing his Star Sonic form wasn't working against her, he jumped away and slid across the ground.

**("CHANGE FANG BLAST!")**

His cannons materialized as began aiming them, altering all his boosts from speed to magical power as his canons instantly charged compared to his Inflation Booster.

**"Crimson Blaster!"**

The twin blasts fired, with Ruby simply staring at him as they struck, then went through her as the explosion warped the dimensional wall behind her. Issei's eyes widened as he saw this.

"No way, even that failed!?" Hiyori exclaimed.

"Just how powerful is this girl?" Mizuki questioned.

Ruby smiled in reply.

"99... 98... 97..."

Hearing that, Issei realized he had already used up more than three minutes of his time.

'If magic and speed don't work, it's time to just use my fists!' He decided, readying them.

**("CHANGE SOLID IMPACT!")**

His heavy armor dashed ahead, and then slammed both fists into Ruby, who closed her eyes as she continued counting.

"65... 64... 63..."

Issei felt himself sweating as he charged even more power into his fists.

**("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!") ("BOOST!")**

"Go!" Issei screamed.

Fire exploded from his fists and burned through the entire area she stood, the seconds continuing to count down as once again... no sign of damage could be seen on Ruby's form.

He kept going, hoping for something to happen, until finally...

"Time's up." Ruby announced.

She immediately swung her fist forward, coating it in fire as Issei's eyes widened, and everyone gasped as his scale mail was destroyed. Landing on his back, he sat up as it became clear to him that he never had a chance.

Ruby began walking ahead, making him sweat as he wondered what might happen, as did everyone else until finally...

"That was awesome! You're just a kid, and yet you've managed to draw out this much of the Boosted Gear's power? It's no wonder you ended up as my dad's latest host!" She announced, raising her arms into the air.

Silence suddenly filled the area as Ruby's words took a moment to settle, then everyone let out a scream of shock.

"Dad!?" Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

Ddraig finally stopped being silent, laughing at Issei's expression as his eyes moved towards his right hand.

"No way... did you know what happening from the start!?" He realized.

**("Sorry, but I've lived long enough to know those who spoil charades are the worst. Ruby wasn't even using a 1/1000th of her power!")** Ddraig confirmed.

Hearing that, Issei's eyes went white from the shock.

Giggling a little, Ruby clapped her hands as the dimensional barrier fell, and everyone found themselves back inside the gym.

"I'm feeling hungry, do you guys have any meat?" She asked.

With that, everyone face faulted as Adam and Eve laughed.

* * *

Back inside the gym, nearly everyone was staring at Ruby devoured whole chunks of meat, even devouring the bones like a Tasmanian Devil would... albeit incredibly messily.

"OK, this is disgusting..." Mizuki remarked.

"I know, it's like seeing Gavauren in his disguise give you that burrito burp." Hiyori agreed.

As Mizuki nearly gagged at the memory, Leo drew a picture of a pig's face before showing it.

**("Sorry, but I'm afraid that because of how Dragons live freely? Asking one to show manners is the same as asking a mosquito to not suck out your blood.")** Albion replied.

That reply made all three of them form sweat drops on their face.

*"BURP!"*

Finally finishing her meal, Ruby stood on her feet and looked at everyone.

"OK, now that my belly's full? Let me properly introduce myself. Everyone calls me Ruby, but my real name and title is Rubifiria, the Welsh Dragon, one of the Dragon Kings!" She revealed.

"Dragon Kings?" Issei repeated.

**("Basically what everyone calls the six Dragons that are Albion and my children. They're weaker than us, but stronger than all the regular Dragons.")** Ddraig explained.

**("Out of our respective sets of three children, Ruby is the oldest and strongest of Ddraig's children, and is tied with my oldest son as the strongest Dragon Kings.")** Albion added.

This made Issei's eyes widen before he gulped, realizing what kind of opponent he just fought against.

"And... how strong is that?" He inquired.

"From what I've learned? The strongest of the Dragon Kings are about... a 1/4 as powerful as the Heavenly Dragons themselves, which is impressive since none of them have their abilities due to how all of them were born." Valiana answered.

Issei let out a loud gasp, feeling himself and his eyes shaking from the revelation, causing Eve to massage his shoulders to help him relax.

"I was surprised when you dropped in out of nowhere, so I apologize if my poker face failed." Adam admitted, chuckling after saying it.

"Wait, you knew who she was from the start?" Fubuki asked.

"Just like Ddraig, I decided to follow her charade, as I knew she was testing Issei from the very beginning. That being said... why she's here is what I _don't_ know." He replied, looking at her for an answer.

Ruby giggled in reply, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's simple. New Year's Eve is tomorrow, and we're about to enter another Year of the Dragon." She revealed.

Ddraig and Albion let out loud gasps in response.

**("Oh god, I had been so distracted over the Innovate incident that I forgot!")** Ddraig exclaimed.

**("At least you could have gone to the last one, I didn't have a host back then!")** Albion mentioned.

Their hosts blinked in confusion.

"Uh... mind explaining so we know what's going on, instead of making us guess?" Valiana asked.

**("Ruby just reminded us that the Dragon Hatching Celebration is about to happen. There's only one time of the Year where Dragon Eggs can hatch, which is during the period of 12 pm on December 31st to 12 pm on January 1st, but only during the Chinese Year of the Dragon.")** Albion explained.

"No way!" Issei exclaimed.

Ruby nodded her head.

"And we really need them to come this year because usually when this happens, not every egg will hatch, but this year? There's signs that _all_ of the eggs we currently have will hatch at the same time!" Ruby revealed, holding her hands out for emphasis.

This made everyone gasp.

**("Wait, does that mean... even mom's planning to make an appearance?")** Ddraig asked, feeling his eyes widen.

"Grandma didn't just confirm she'd be coming for this one, but she herself confirmed the mass hatching!" Ruby answered.

**("Then it's no wonder you need us there.")** Albion realized.

Issei's eyes widened as he realized this was the first time Ddraig and Albion had ever mentioned they had any parents. Ddraig was quick to notice this, causing him to chuckle slightly.

**("Let me guess, you're curious to who our mother is?")** He inquired.

"Of course. After Valiana told me about how your eggs were first found, I was honestly unsure if you had parents or were somehow born in some other way that only left you as siblings due to your shared origins." Issei confirmed.

Ddraig chuckled at that.

**("I'm pretty certain Valiana didn't know about that at the time she told you, am I right?")** He assumed, directing his words at the Devil in question.

"Yeah, my mom hadn't covered that topic in my studies until a year later, and asked me not to tell Issei unless she or either of you told him." She confirmed.

She turned towards Issei, getting his attention.

"Before my parents created Eden, or even my father, they believed they were the only beings living in the ocean of stardust that was the original form of all Ether... however, neither of them had known there was another. No, to be more specific? They didn't know there was a third individual who came before them." Valiana revealed.

"That was Ddraig and Albion's mother, the original Dragon, I presume?" He asked.

"That's right. Unlike both of them, who had taken the form of adults? She had the body of a child. Not only that, but she was just as naive and innocent as a child, leaving her confused and unaware of everything around her. It was essentially how they learned to be parents before Lucifer was born." She answered as she continued.

Issei nodded his head, starting to get incredibly interested in this story.

* * *

_Elohim stared in shock at a sight before him, making him stop and stand in place as a stretching Shekhinah bumped into him._

_"Elohim? Is something wrong?" She asked._

_"Shekhinah, look... look there!" He answered._

_She turned her head, only to suddenly gasp at the sight of a young kid with long black hair down to her hips and eyes of an ash gray that didn't reflect any light and had what looked to be slitted pupils like most reptiles that currently didn't exist. Her attire was the most surprising thing, being nothing more than a long tan rag showing just her legs._

_"I don't believe it, we actually found someone else. We really weren't alone in this place!" Shekhinah exclaimed._

_Hearing her voice, the young child slowly turned their head towards them, making both of them look as they tried to figure out what the child was doing. During this time, an unbelievably massive surge of energy spiked out of her body, one that made Elohim's breathing feel as if the air was being stolen from his lungs._

_Shekhinah's eyes widened as she noticed the stardust ocean moving in response._

_'No way... is everything reacting to-' She thought, looking at it and then the child._

_Seeing things get worse, she quickly hugged Elohim close and crouched to the ground, a sight that caused this child's aura to calm down. The stardust quickly followed._

_Realizing it was safe, they both looked at the child again._

_"We're sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you." Elohim apologized._

_The child said nothing, just tilted their head in curiosity._

_"Um... my name's Elohim, and this is Shekhinah... what's your name?" He continued, feeling slightly uncomfortable._

_"Does he, or is it a she, even have one?" She whispered, also uncomfortable._

_The child seemed to register what they were referring to, and in response?_

_"O... oros..." They replied._

_Both of them gasped as they finally heard the child speak._

_"Could you repeat that?" Elohim asked._

_"O... oros..." They repeated._

_He took a moment to try and register what she said, eventually hearing it as one thing._

_"Ophis?" He replied, trying to verify it._

_The child was about to say no, having been trying (and failing) to say Ouroboros, a title that was the closest thing they had to a name since their birth. However, hearing the title they instinctively knew since being born turned into this name?_

_It made the child nod, as if they wanted this to be their name after not having one for whatever amount of time they had been alive for._

_"Nice to meet you then, Ophis." Shekhinah smiled._

_She picked Ophis up, surprising the young Dragon before a smile appeared on their face._

* * *

Issei blinked for a moment.

"Wait, hold on... the way you're telling this story so far is like Ophis was originally genderless rather than female." He asked, feeling confused.

**("Because she is. All Dragons are genderless at birth, only gaining a gender after we decide a gender identity.")** Ddraig clarified.

His eyes widened at that.

"OK, that's... actually kind of cool, and explains why Dragons don't really have specific shapes for each gender." Issei replied.

Leo rubbed his forehead, groaning to show his confusion.

"You don't need to understand that part Leo." Eve comforted him, rubbing his head.

"Anyways, shortly after that? My grandparents helped Ophis develop her eventual personality, almost as if she were their own child. That eventually lead to them creating my father in the first place. Eden soon followed after that, and my father's birth caused Ophis to do a similar thing and create the Dragons, which in turn inspired my grandma to create the first Angels... and my grandpa to create Humanity." Valiana finished.

Issei let out a loud whistle.

"Wow, so you're saying that if Ophis hadn't met Elohim and Shekhinah... we might not be standing here?" He asked.

"That's what the story seems to imply." Valiana assumed.

As Issei let that sink in, Ruby excitedly looked at Adam.

"Alright, you can bring them both to the event. Just promise that you'll watch them and bring them back once the eggs hatch. After all, we have our own family celebration for New Year's celebration." He smiled.

She immediately cheered as she did a few back flips, making Hiyori's eyes widen.

"Wow..." She breathed.

"Glad to hear it, see you two at 12 pm tomorrow!" Ruby announced, saluting towards Valiana and Issei.

She immediately disappeared through a special magic circle known as a Dragon Gate, and after she did?

"Well, all of that just happened." Fuyuka remarked.

Adam nodded his head, knowing Fuyuka had a lot to learn about the supernatural.

* * *

Back in mountainous region of the Hidden Lands where all of Dragon kind called their home, Dragons of various kinds, colors, and shapes were seen helping the Dragon Kings place all of the eggs in their nests.

In one nest area, the sight of a beautiful buxom woman with straight and long beautiful pale blue hair, dark blue eyes, and a cold atmosphere radiating from her voluptuous beauty could be seen. Her attire consisted of a navy Mesopotamian dress with a light blue shawl around her neck.

"Hey, Yu-Long! Mind getting the lower nests!?" She asked.

"You've got it, Tiamat!" Another Dragoness answered.

On a lower area of the mountain, the sight of another beautiful, though slightly younger woman could be seen gathering some eggs in her hands. She had long green hair tied into a ponytail that was fairly spread out and held by a purple bow and lavender eyes. Her attire consisted of a grassy green kimono adorned with dragon symbols, dark green hakaba, a mint green obi, and white socks with Japanese sandals.

"Alright little guys, let's get you all to your-" Yu-Long whispered, smiling at the eggs.

At that very moment, her sandal got caught in a rock and she tripped, making her scream as the eggs went flying. Tiamat immediately panicked at the sight, causing her to transform into a pale blue Western Dragon with celestial blue scales as Yu-Lung transformed into a large green Asian Dragon.

Their quick movements allowed them to catch ever egg.

"Phew... who would have thought that I'd trip over the ground like that?" Yu-Long remarked.

"Seriously, you need to be careful!" Tiamat exclaimed, glaring at her youngest cousin.

She laughed as they both resumed their Human forms, with Tiamat putting all the eggs back in Yu-Long's hands. As the Japanese Dragon flew to the one nest, the sight of a dark purple and beige Dragon with golden horns, one that was truly bipedal compared to most of his brethren who could simply walk on just their back legs when necessary.

He wore a black armored pauldrons that extended to his arms and a loincloth decorated with metallic accessories.

"Ah, there you are Tannin. Did our efforts produce enough Dragon Apples for the new hatchlings?" Tiamat greeted.

The Dragon known as Tannin answered by transforming into his Human form, showing him to have short purple hair and red eyes that wore the same clothing, only with the addition of black armor and the loincloth replaced by long and army green pants.

Once he did, a large bag he was carrying fell to the ground and tipped slightly, showing a massive number of Apples with Dragon scales as their outer skin.

"Whoa!" Yu-Long exclaimed.

"I agree. No offense to you little brother, but even I don't think you could have grown this many on your own." Tiamat remarked.

"That's because I didn't. Quetzalcoatl was able to pull in a favor for us." Tannin replied.

Tiamat and Yu-Long looked at him confused, right as a yellow serpentine Dragon with flew from the sky and landed near the group. His wings were feathered, being rainbow in color near the ends, and had a crest like a Basilisk's.

His body glowed as he slowly lowered to the ground, taking his human form. In this form, he had long shaggy hair with some curling to it, and wore what was best described as a modern version of the outfits the ancient Aztecs worshiped if fused with modern Mexican clothing.

"Indeed, I told my worshipers of our plight and they decided they could do without my blessings for a while, and used them to focus on making our harvest of Dragon Apples a fruitful one." Quetzalcoatl explained, remembering their kindness.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, I'll make sure to send them a gift as our way of thanking them for their sacrifice." Yu-Long smiled, clapping her hands together.

Near the top of the mountain, a large white Dragon resembling Albion without her wings and silver in place of the gold could be seen, placing a few eggs before looking at a large iridescent egg that was left on a nest on the tip of the mountain.

"Something tells me you're the one responsible for making all the other eggs want to hatch all at once." He smiled.

Flying towards the ground to get some more eggs, he noticed his siblings staring at Ruby's Dragon gate, causing him to briefly stop in place before resuming his own Human form.

He looked quite similar to Ruby if she were male, albeit his hair was tamer and straight in comparison. His attire consisted of an opened blue short-sleeved jacket with a silver shirt, jean shorts that reached somewhat past his kneecaps, and white sneakers.

"And Ruby's back!" She announced.

Everyone sweat dropped as they saw her somersault out of the Dragon Gate, especially Tiamat and Tannin.

"So, how'd it go?" Mithri asked.

"We got the A-OK, so I'll be going back to pick them up tomorrow." Ruby revealed.

"Glad to hear it, now start helping with us gathering the eggs until then." He replied.

"Roger that." She nodded.

She immediately assumed her Dragon form, which resembled Ddraig's if he had scales more like a Dragon Apple's and \more armored-like and sharper skin in some places, and wasted no time taking to the sky with two handfuls of Dragon eggs.

* * *

**_~ December 31st, 2011: Kuoh City_**

The scene opened back at the Seven Stars Gym, this time with the gym's new additions of Mitsuya and his friends, Georg, Rex, Alicia, Chase, and Stella as they began getting themselves acquainted with their friends both new and old.

It was close to 12 pm, the time when Ruby promised to pick up Valiana and Issei, but right now? A certain duo was standing before Adam and Eve, with Fuyuka looking a lot more nervous than Leo did over the start of their training.

"Alright, now that you two have gotten used to Kuoh City and learned a bit about magic? It's time for your Longinus training to begin." Adam stated.

"R-Right, so... who's going first?" Fuyuka asked.

Eve was the first to walk up, making her sigh in relief as that meant it was Leo's turn to go first.

"Leo, while you can definitely use the Annihilation Maker, it seems to react to your emotions. That means our first task is to help you learn how to do so at will, and then I'll show you how to control what you make if you can't rely on instinct." She stated.

Leo silently lowered his head.

"Don't worry little guy, it isn't too hard. You just need to say your Longinus' name the one time." Eve reassured him.

Saying that, Eve and Adam suddenly realized something.

"Is it just me, or did we only now just realize our kids and all the athletes here seem to announce their powers every time they use them like they're in some kind of superhero show?" She asked.

No, I just noticed that myself." Adam answered, scratching his head.

Adam took a moment to think and recall how old everyone was.

"Besides some of our newer members, who I still don't know the ages of, none of supernatural athletes are teenagers. Guess it's time I start telling them they need to drop that habit." He realized.

Eve giggled in response, then turned her attention back to Leo.

"Come on Leo, you can do it." She encouraged.

He didn't say anything at first, but after seeing Eve look at him with confidence, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

**"Annihilation... Maker."**

His shadow reacted as a giant slime with the same orb eye as his previous monsters landed on him.

"Ouch..." Fuyuka winced, closing her left eye.

Leo slowly crawled out, raising a hand and giving a thumb's up to show he was OK.

"Well, that's definitely a start. Though let's hold off on the next stage." Eve remarked.

Leo nodded in agreement.

Adam responded to that by holding his hand out, creating spider silk to grab and pull out the slime monster's gem eye. The removal caused the gem to break as the monster dissolved back into Leo's shadow.

"Alright then Fuyuka, that means it's your turn." He stated.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Fuyuka asked.

"That would be manifesting the History Breaker, so imagine that you're holding a tome bigger than both your hands. Then just call out its name." Adam explained.

Fuyuka had expected more, though was glad it was as simple as that.

"OK then, here goes nothing." She breathed.

She held out her hands as if she were holding a book.

**"History Breaker!"**

Her eyes opened as she saw a glow that manifested in the shape of a book. Once the glow faded away, she saw a tome with platinum plating and having a cover resembling the night sky.

The book opened up, revealing it had pages of a light gold color that gave off a faded glow, with text in the glowing colors of a rainbow.

"Whoa... cool!" She replied.

"I know, right?" She agreed.

At that moment, Fuyuka and a copy of herself saw each other.

"What the!?" They both exclaimed.

"That would be the ability that gave the History Breaker its name." Adam explained, doing his best to not laugh.

Fuyuka and her clone looked at him, tilting their heads.

"One of the abilities that wielders of the History Breaker possess, and that you've managed to subconsciously use twice already? Duplication. This allows you to make copies of yourself, and each one is as real as the other... yet also different in a sense." He clarified.

Both copies of Fuyuka looked at each other.

"I'm not sure what that means." The first one admitted, scratching her head.

"This is starting to get really confusing." The second one replied, shrugging.

After this, both of them suddenly paused.

"Hold on, what are you think of?" The first one inquired.

"Why there's two of us, and you?" The second answered.

"That Adam's confusing." She replied.

With that, both gasped as they realized that despite both of them were copies of Fuyuka, each one was thinking their own separate thoughts.

"Exactly." Adam replied.

"Huh?" Both blinked.

"While both are you are the same person because you share a soul, neither of you is considered the _original_ Fuyuka either, so if someone attacked under the thought it would take out all the copies you've created? It would fail." He explained.

Fuyuka gasped as her copy suddenly phased back into her without her knowledge or control to how she did it.

"I love this thing!" She asked.

"That's the spirit." Adam smiled.

At that moment, the sight of Ruby and her Dragon Gate appeared, getting Adam's attention.

"It's 12 pm already!?" He realized.

"That it is, so do you mind calling them over here?" She confirmed.

Adam soon made a finger whistle, causing everyone to look at him.

"Issei! Valiana! Ruby's here!" He shouted.

Both hosts of the Heavenly Dragons immediately ran over once they heard that, making Ruby smile as she placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Get ready you two, we're about to see something that may never happen again." She stated.

She focused her power as her Dragon Gate brought all three of them to her unknown homeland.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three to appear in the mysterious land the Dragons called home, and Issei was quick to notice how different their home was from anywhere he was familiar with.

"What is this place, and... why does it feel so different?" He asked.

"Just give it a moment. You'll get an answer soon enough." Ruby winked.

Valiana felt herself looking around as she got an unfamiliar tingle, with Issei raising an eye towards Ruby as she simply giggled in reply, and then gasped as her mind started to realize where they were.

"Hold on, I think mom told me about this place. It's-" She realized.

A loud scream went off, catching Valiana and Issei's attention as they saw a sight no Human would expect possible in the modern world.

The sight... of a Tyrannosaurus!

"Holy freaking crap!" Issei shouted.

His shock wouldn't end there, as shortly after the Dinosaur stomped into view, a giant Dragonfly buzzed through the sky, being just as humongous as books depicting artwork of it implied it to be. Following that, a loud splash was heard from behind as he saw a group of Amonalocaris jumping out of the water.

"Prehistoric life? No way, how is... how is this possible!?" He exclaimed.

"Because we're in the Hidden Lands, also better known as the lost continents of Mu Atlantis, and Lemuria!" Valiana answered, realizing where they were.

From above, the landmass was shown to something almost unnatural looking by modern physics or nature, but defied all of them and managed to exist.

"No way, you're kidding!" Issei shouted.

Ruby chuckled in response to that.

"Fully legit here. You have to remember that despite what most of Humanity currently thinks, the Earth is only slightly more than 10,000 years old. Fossils only seem as old as they do because of how the supernatural created their illusions." Ruby replied.

"But... then how are all these creatures here? Especially the giant bugs, since I'm certain that requires oxygen levels we don't have today!" He asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"Simple, it's due to plants that live only on Lemuria. When the ten continents of today were still Pangaea, their range encompassed ever landmass, the nearby oceans, and the surrounding skies." She explained.

Issei blinked in response, having no idea what that meant, prompting Valiana to tug his shirt and get his attention.

"She means that the separation of Pangaea caused the range of these plants to only reach Mu and Atlantis, leaving them and Lemuria as the only regions where these ancient creatures to live in." Valiana clarified.

Valiana herself didn't know much about it, as this wasn't something she had yet to learned through her mother's lessons, but she was certain the logic was the reverse of how the animals of Antarctica evolved because it moved so far south that the land was covered in ice and snow.

"OK, so... this is real." Issei replied.

"Just relax Issei, you don't need to-" Valiana reassured him.

"This is all actually real!" Issei shouted, suddenly excited.

That surprised her.

"Had someone told me this on Christmas, I would have considered it one of my presents! What else is on these continents!? Better yet, what does it look like!?" He exclaimed.

Valiana's expression went from surprise to a smile, surprised yet happy that Issei's sudden excitement.

"Looks like you're glad that I gave you a reason to come here, aren't you?" Ruby asked, giggling slightly.

"I am!" He shouted.

The stomping of the Tyrannosaurus soon got his attention, with him and Valiana seeing it get closer to them.

"Uh... is this T-Rex gonna eat us?" Issei asked.

"Not need to worry. Over the years, carnivorous dinosaurs have evolved into scavengers. Try petting it." Ruby answered, pushing him forward.

Issei nearly tripped, gulping as he held his hand out, and saw the T-Rex open his mouth... to lick him. Despite being a little gross, he laughed.

The T-Rex soon walked off, deciding it was hungry.

"Well, now that the shock value has settled, how about I fly us to the Dragon Mountains?" Ruby offered.

Her body began to glow, causing Issei and Valiana to watch in awe as she assumed her Dragon form.

"Best... New Year's... ever!" Issei exclaimed.

The duo climbed onto her back, and she immediately took off, making the two scream in excitement as Ruby sped through the sky.

* * *

After a few minutes, Valiana and Issei saw the mountain area come into view, showing hundreds of Dragons everywhere they looked.

"Wow." Issei remarked.

"I never knew that Dragons could be so diverse, or at least at this level." Valiana admitted.

Ruby laughed at that.

"We Dragons have a diversity not unlike Humanity, being either Western or Eastern in appearance like how your genders have defining differences, and among each there are certain shapes fitting how you'd define people by their countries or cultures. There are Dragons with wings for arms called Wyverns, those like giant snakes called Lindwurms, and so on." She explained.

"But they're all still considered Dragons, like how differences between Humans doesn't make them any less of a Human than another." Issei realized.

"Exactly." Ruby confirmed.

Once they got close enough, all of the Dragons noticed Ruby's arrival, prompting them to lift their heads up and release what ranged from the expected fire breath to things like ice, poison, wind, water, or even lightning as some kind of greeting.

"Mind explaining?" Valiana asked.

**("Allow us. This is their way of greeting us and our mother whenever we can visit, though usually it's for us since our mom rarely shows up for this event.")** Albion explained.

**("Kind of ironic, considering that the entire event happens during her birthdays.")** Ddraig chuckled.

Issei's eyes widened at that.

"Did you say birthdays, as in she has more than one? How's that possible?" He asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Ophis is the Ouroboros Dragon that represents an endless cycle, like how one year's end is the start of another. Because of that, her birthday happens on both the last day of December and the first day of January between 12 pm." Valiana explained.

"If that's not enough to explain it? If you use military time, it means each number is used only once, except for 12, which her birthday both begins _and_ ends on." Ruby added.

"Ah, now I get it." He realized.

Ruby soon lowered to the ground, letting him and Valiana see the nests that had been filled with every Dragon egg, and then landing before her brother, sister, and her three cousins.

"Alright you two, time for me to introduce you to my family." She stated.

They slid off her back, allowing Ruby to change into her Human form.

She quickly ran behind Tiamat and Tannin, pulling the two closer to her with her arms, causing their eyes to widen as they nearly fell over.

"On my left we have my little sister, Tiamat, also known as the Chaos Karma Dragon. While on my right is our little brother, Tannin, the one we call the Blaze Meteor Dragon." Ruby smiled.

Ddraig cleared his throat, making Ruby realize what she was doing and let them go as she chuckled in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you." Tiamat greeted.

"I've heard the rumors about you, and I'm quite impressed our father and aunt have the son of Adam and Eve, as well as the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith as their current hosts." Tannin remarked.

He quickly kneeled on one knee as a sign of respect, making the duo blush. Once he finished, Mithri took a few steps forward.

"Now to introduce my mother's side of the family. I'm Mithriven, the Vanishing Dragon, but I prefer to go by Mithri." He greeted.

He then motioned to his younger siblings.

"This is my younger brother, Quetzalcoatl, better known as the Venusian Dragon. The one next to him is our younger sister and the youngest of us Dragon Kings, Yu-Long, otherwise known as the Jade Storm Dragon." Mithri stated.

"Nice to meet you." Quetzalcoatl greeted.

Yu-Long didn't say anything, instead choosing to greet them by bowing.

"Uh... hey there. As you already know, I'm Issei Hyoudou, the current wielder of the Boosted Gear." Issei greeted, feeling a little nervous.

"And my name is Valiana Lucifer, the princess of the Devils, the current Divine Dividing wielder through inheritance." Valiana greeted.

Mithri smiled in response.

"For which me and my siblings must thank you, as we were horrified when the previous wielder was killed and none of us could find out where they had taken our mother as a result. I hope today's events are an appropriate way to repay a debt we surely owe you." He replied.

"Oh, no! Don't think much of it! Though if you really feel you need to owe me for that, then I don't mind being able to see this rare event as your payment." Valiana replied.

Right as she said that, both Longinus started glowing, causing Ddraig and Albion to manifest in their human forms. Their children quickly ran up to them in response to this.

"Hey there kiddos, you all look like you're doing well." Ddraig remarked.

"Says the dad who still owes me a treasure to replace the one that he broke?" Tiamat mentioned.

He flinched at that.

"Just kidding!" She snickered, punching his arm.

"Aw man, how'd I fall for that!?" Ddraig questioned.

Albion rolled her eyes, looking at Yu-Long.

"I believe you're the reason everyone learned of our current hosts, am I right?" She assumed.

"I do have my occasional duties at the Tenryuu-ji after all." Yu-Long replied, blushing slightly.

Valiana and Issei smiled at the small family reunion.

"So, where's mom? Is she here yet?" Ddraig asked.

"She'll be arriving later, around the time it gets close to midnight." Ruby answered.

Both of the Heavenly Dragons sighed in response.

"Yeah, that sounds like mom alright. A free spirit that travels around the world at her own leisure." Albion remarked with a slight smile.

The Dragon Kings all chuckled at the small, yet playful joke aimed at their grandma.

"Well, while all of us wait for the hatching to begin, why don't we show you the egg I feel may be responsible for causing this mass hatching?" Mithri suggested.

That caught Ddraig, Albion, and both their hosts by surprise.

"Believe me. When you see it, that thought will likely pop into your heads as well." He emphasized.

"If you can make such a claim, then let's take a look." Valiana decided.

Assuming their Dragon forms, with Mithri carrying their guests and parents on his back, they all flew to the top of the mountain where the iridescent egg entered their sight.

"Whoa! What kind of Dragon Egg is this?" Albion asked.

"It seems to be a new kind, and due to the unique coloring of its shell, we've decided to call it the Egg of a Spectre Dragon." Mithri revealed.

"Spectre like as in a play on the word spectrum, which in this case would be the light spectrum?" Valiana inquired.

Mithri nodded his head.

"Only thing is... we couldn't identify the Dragon who laid this egg, or their mate. That means the hatchling inside won't have any parents when it's born." Tiamat revealed.

Hearing that, Issei felt his eyes widen, causing him to stare at the egg... until he suddenly felt a spark.

As if reacting to the spark inside of him, the Spectre Dragon Egg began to actually glow in response.

"What the!?" Quetzalcoatl exclaimed.

"Hey, look at Issei!" Ruby remarked.

Everyone saw his intense stare, noticing a similar glow in his eyes.

"It hasn't been born, and yet... they've bonded!" Tannin realized.

Mithri stared before smiling.

"Perhaps this egg was mean to find him all long." He suggested.

Issei blinked and looked at him.

"Issei, when the hatchling is finally born, I think you should take it back home with you. Something seems to tell me you two were meant to find each other." Mithri decided.

"Really?" Issei asked in surprise.

Valiana looked at Issei, remembering how Rassei was quite friendly to him, and wondering if this meant something.

* * *

Back in Kuoh Town, the sight of Chase curled on the floor, sleeping like a cat caught the attention and surprise if a confused Dojima.

"Uh... is there anyone here that can explain this?" He asked.

"According to what Chase has told me and Alicia? He came from a small and rough village somewhere in India, and it was in a region deep in the wilds. I'm not sure where, but it was at least was somewhere where Asiatic Lions were fairly common." Stella answered.

"And Regulus is the Nemean Lion, so perhaps he got used to living among the creatures he shared a small connection with. He does always stay barefoot and has a strictly carnivorous diet after all." Alicia added.

Dojima blinked a few times before staring at Chase, seeing him stretch like a cat in his sleep.

"Uh... OK? I'll just take your word for it." He replied.

Listening in on their conversation, Fubuki turned her attention towards Alicia and Stella.

"What about you two? Where did you come from before joining Grigori?" She inquired.

"Well, for me? I lived in Okinawa with my parents. My mother used to live in Hawaii until she met my dad during a vacation he took there, and we lived fairly uneventfully until one day when some rogue Angels came after me when I went out for a run. Baraqiel found me soon after and invited me into Grigori." Stella answered.

"My father was an inventor and engineer in New York City, and I grew up loving inventing like he did, so it was no surprise when I began making my own gadgets. That soon caused Penemue to find out about me." Alicia revealed.

Rex chuckled a bit as he walked into view, quickly getting all but the asleep Chase's attention.

"So, sharing your stories of how you entered the supernatural world, are we?" He asked.

"Yeah, but only because I asked." Fubuki replied.

Rex looked at her, then smiled as he put his hands behind his neck.

"Then you wanna hear about mine?" He asked.

"Sure, if you'd like to tell me." She replied.

Rex soon crossed his arms, flashing a toothy grin in response to her words.

"Well, I used to live within the region of France, but my parents used to live somewhere deep in the Persian Pantheon's territory. One day, a big storm ended up blowing in, and the gale pulled me in like a magnet to metal without any warning. At first, it seemed like my life was gonna end in a crash and burn... and that's when I manifested my Longinus for the first time." Rex revealed.

"Wait, if the Sonic Sky Glider has power over wind, then does that mean..." Dojima realized, feeling his eyes shaking.

"I broke that storm at the vital moment, and Alastor just happened to be nearby at the time to see it." He confirmed.

Fubuki was surprised at that.

"Looks my story is the boring one then..." Georg sighed, shaking his head.

"Really, what was it?" Dojima asked.

Before anyone knew it, everyone was dragged into a large conversation, with Adam and Eve showing big smiles on their faces as they watched from a distance.

"Watching them get along like that really makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Eve asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No, because I already believe it will happen." Adam answered.

"Then I guess great minds think alike, don't they?" She giggled in response.

He answered with a chuckle.

* * *

Night had covered the area over the Pacific Ocean, where the Hidden Lands lay in plain sight to all but Humanity.

At the moment, all the Dragons were waiting for their guest of honor as the clock slowly closed in on midnight, which would be the fateful moment all of the eggs would start hatching.

"Whoa! These are sweet, but they're also spicy. It's oddly satisfying." Issei remarked.

"That's a Dragon Apple for you." Tannin replied.

As he said that, Valiana screamed at the spiciness of the taste, which was too much for her to handle. Luckily, it wasn't too spicy that she needed water to remove it.

"Normally I can handle spicy foods, but not this apple." She remarked.

"Not every Dragon likes it either, and I'm one of them. The main reason they exist is because they're vital to the diets of baby Dragons." Albion replied.

"So, they're kind of like baby food that eventually become possible snacks to some Dragons?" Issei asked.

Albion nodded in reply, right as her and Ddraig's eyes widened. Before their partners could ask, a large mass of powers entered their senses, causing them to see something flying through the sky.

"Finally, it took her long enough to show up!" Ddraig smirked.

Diving through the sky, every Dragon unleashed their breathes as the sight of a large Black Dragon descended into view. Looking at her, it was easy for Valiana and Issei to see she was Ddraig and Albion's mother.

After all, she looked like a fusion of them that was three times as big, with black as her primary color. She also had both their wings, and had purple as her secondary color.

"Whoa, so that's..." Issei breathed.

"Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, also known as the Dragon of Dragons and-" Valiana confirmed.

She suddenly stopped, causing Issei to look at her.

"Sorry, but her third title is one that I shouldn't tell you about, at least not yet." She decided, smiling at him.

He blinked in confusion.

As Ophis lowered to the ground, she transformed into her human appearance.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ddraig greeted.

"I'm glad you're doing well." Albion smiled.

"We haven't seen each other for a while, about a Millennia if I recall correctly?" Ophis inquired.

Before they could answer, she turned towards Issei and Valiana, causing the former to gasp.

"Valiana, her aura... it's so powerful I can feel it without even trying! How is she emitting that much power?" He asked, feeling sweat drip down his face.

"Because just as her children are the strongest mortals? Despite intentionally choosing not to pass down her power, she's the strongest deity." She answered.

Issei's eyes widened.

"By extension, she's also the strongest being overall. I think Elohim's ability to create things without being a God himself is because she taught him how or caused him to learn how to create through how he and Shekhinah raise her when she was still young." Valiana added.

"Just how much stronger is she than everyone else?" He asked.

"Well, when Indra and Vritra's one battle long before the Dissension War caused him to turn into an Evil Dragon... it's said that Ophis was so enraged she directly walked up to the Trimurti to threaten them if such a fight would ever repeat itself. Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction, was considered the strongest deity at the time." Valiana explained.

She took a deep breath.

"He attacked her once at full power to no effect, and then she punched him hard enough that he flew into a mountain, with the force of the impact being strong enough to completely _shatter_ it." She revealed.

Issei nearly paled at that, suddenly realizing why even the weakest Dragons matched High-Class individuals of other species.

It was almost as if Ophis didn't create other Gods as some creator deities did because she knew it would have been overkill.

"So, you two are the ones currently wielding my children's power? Issei Hyoudou and Valiana Lucifer if I'm remembering what Elohim and Shekhinah told me correctly." Ophis asked, despite already knowing everything she needed.

Both of them gulped.

"Y-Yes ma'am, that would be us." Valiana replied, feeling nervous as Ophis' power ebbed from closeup.

She held both her hands out towards them, making them sweat as she suddenly touched their foreheads.

"Hmm... yes, it's just as I thought." She whispered.

Both of them suddenly felt a strong jolt surge through their bodies, with her children and grandchildren all gasping as they realized what she had done.

"Wait, what the? What did you just do?" Issei asked.

"I can give blessings to people, and you two interested me enough to do so. How those blessings will manifest? Even I don't know, other than it will definitely benefit you in some way." Ophis answered.

Before they could ask any more, she looked towards the Dragon Kings.

"I believe we're only a few minutes away by now?" She reminded them.

All of them looked at the eggs, seeing them all starting to shake as the moon began to reach the apex of its position over the mountain's peak.

"Everyone, it's about to happen!" Ruby screamed, making it echo.

All of the Dragons turned their attention to the eggs, flying towards the nests where their hatchlings were stationed. Issei and Valiana soon felt themselves grabbed as Ophis flew them towards the top of the mountain alongside their partners and the Dragon Kings.

Finally, once the moon reached its peak and the clock struck midnight?

*"RUMBLE!"*

*"WHIR!"*

The mountain glowed brightly, and the eggs began to crack, causing all of the baby Dragons to hatch one by one. Valiana and Issei stared in wonder as they saw all of them hatch, taking only a few minutes before all of them were born.

Unfortunately, it was around this time when Ophis noticed the Spectre Dragon had not, much less moved.

"We have a slight problem here." She mentioned.

"She's right, this egg's not hatching!" Ruby panicked.

At that moment, Issei remembered what everyone said about the egg earlier, and jumped towards it. This surprised everyone as he walked closer.

"Hey there little one. Everyone's worried you're not coming out, but I think I know why..." Issei whispered to it.

Placing his hand on it, the egg began to glow before rattling quite a bit. This made all of the Dragons gasp in response.

"That's right, just a little more!" He encouraged.

Upon hearing those words, a crack finally broke through the egg, and everyone looked to see the little hatchling slowly push its top off. Once it did? Everyone saw the young Dragon inside as its scales shined in all seven colors of the rainbow.

Its eyes were closed at first, though the first thing it saw once opening them was the sight of Issei, causing it to jump into his arms.

"It seems this hatchling and you share a bond. As such, I interest you with raising him or her well." Ophis declared, smiling at the sight.

"Really? Well then, I guess you're part of the family now." Issei smiled.

He and Valiana smiled, knowing tonight they got to make many incredible memories together.

* * *

**_~ June 6th, Unknown Year: Agreas Stadium_**

A loud scream was heard as Ingvild saw one of her teammates fly across the stadium, making her turn as she felt sweat trickle down her face.

Standing before her was Ruihi, with her sights now aimed on defeating her.

"This game's not over yet, I'm still fighting!" She replied, feeling a little shaky.

"Then show me what you've got instead of telling me what you have, I'll take it all on." Ruihi replied, making a challenge motion.

Ingvild gulped, but nodded her head.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" She replied.

Her body glowed as she took the form of a giant serpentine Dragon, opening her mouth to unleash a bluish-black aura breath from her mouth, while also generating a giant flood of water that smashed against Ruihi like a tidal wave. Cheering was heard as this happened, but...

"Game over." Ruihi quietly announced.

Everyone was then seen from Ruihi's view, including the shocked face of Ingvild as she smashed through her attacks and then struck the Leviathan Heiress with something that covered her sight in a bright flash.

When it was over, the view focused on both, showing Ingvild falling over and crashing on the ground, reverting to her normal form with now slightly damaged clothing before a light blue glow teleported her somewhere.

"And that's it! The winner of this Rating Game is... Ruihi Satan!" An announcer screamed.

She rose a hand into the air, smiling at her victory.

* * *

**Wasn't that a sweet chapter? The big event was basically everyone getting to see Dragon babies hatching on the Year of the Dragon, something Valiana and Issei missed before because they hadn't been born until the year after, and won't be seen again since it won't happen until after high school, which is where most of the story takes place. Anyways, there's a lot of young new Dragons in the world.**

**Anyways, now you know who Ruby and Mithri are, and in case anyone asks why they're the ones with the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon titles? Due to their parents being sealed away, they have to act both to Wales and England, so Ddraig and Albion are only known by their Domination and Supremacy titles when not being referred to as the Heavenly Dragons.**

**This chapter also introduces the Hidden Lands, otherwise known as the combined regions of Mu, Atlantis, and Lemuria, the three lost continents. As you saw with the Dinosaurs, part of their name comes from how they house species Humanity believes have gone extinct and another part comes from how there are many sapient races living there. Along with the Dragons, we have the Elves, the Dwarves, and others I'll reveal later on.**

**For anyone curious to that whole thing about the Dragons with gender identity? Originally, the Dragons of DxD were all genderless, but that ended up being retconned since Tiamat's clearly female, though since we don't know how the Dragons of DxD reproduce, it's possible they don't have official genders and only decide on one for things like their Human forms.**

**Lastly, we have this chapter ending on a scene hinting towards the next arc, which I'll reveal now is going to be used for every arc in the Past Saga, and it's revealing that Ruihi's returning for a big role! I've really been wanting to get to this point for a while, and Ruihi is just one out of many reasons why. I can't say any more than that, which is why I didn't list what year it is, but it's gonna be big!**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	15. Clash of the Rookies

**Alright, we're finally at the next arc, and now it's time to reveal that it's called... the Rivalry arc! The main reason you saw Ruihi and Ingvild having a Rating Game in the last chapter's final scene was to hint this, because this entire arc is essentially a merged adaption of V2 and V10, being a first Rating Game for Valiana that happens on friendly terms like the Rias and Sairaorg match.**

**Other than that, I'll leave the rest of this arc a mystery for now, other than I can promise you'll at least see a Rating Game using the Brave Saint rules that were mentioned in the Denpachi arc before this epic Rating Game finally happens. This version of the story won't have as many as the first version did and the second had planned, so it's only fair that you get to see a match under these rules sooner than later.**

**Something important that I will bring up is that odd moment where Adam and Eve remarked about the kids always calling their attack names whenever they used them? I've been watching the anime again, and realized there are many times where they honestly don't do this. Luckily, most of the characters have been kids until the end of the previous arc, hence why they said that.**

**Likewise, this is going to apply to some of their attacks, as I've decided the amount of time that's passed between this arc and the last one means they've also grown up enough that they've abandoned, renamed, changed, and/or etc. with some of their old techniques. Basically, I'm using how everyone's been growing up to adapt a new change in my writing style that also acts as everyone improving their skills.**

**Now, before we begin this chapter? It's time for the announcement I mentioned in Ch 11, and it's... that the revised chapters of the original version will be getting a remake as its own story! There's no release date right now, but it's happening! I'll be co-writing it with my friend kingpariah, who was a big help to me during my burnout from the previous arc, and that's all for now.**

**That's all I've really got to say for this chapter, so let's not waste any more time and jump right into the beginning of this incredible arc!**

* * *

**[Chapter 15 - Clash of the Rookies]**

A bright Autumn sky shone over the territory known as Kuoh City, which once again had grown larger and evolved with the years that had passed since the Innovate Incident, which Hiyori named over a feature of her game's PvP mode.

Currently, the date was October 25 of 2017, with everyone getting ready for Halloween as they set out decorations.

"Wait up sis!"

The currently 14-year old Cecilia was seen giggling as her younger sister, the now 9-year old Cynthia, chased after her in a game of tag. It seemed like the match up was a little unfair, but when it was clear no tourists were around?

*"FLAP!"*

Cecilia felt herself fall over as her back was touched, pouting as she turned to see her sister's Angel and Devil wings spread out.

"Cheater!" She shouted.

"I don't think you ever said anything about using our wings being against the rules." Cynthia giggled.

"Yeah, but unlike me? You have two pairs of wings because dad couldn't reincarnate into an Angel until after I was born!" Cecilia retorted.

Cynthia giggled again and hugging her sister, making her pout fail.

"Aw man, you little stinker, that's no fair. You know I stay mad at you." She sighed, rubbing her head.

Before her little sister knew it, she was sitting on her shoulders as her sister ran towards the Seven Stars Gym, making Cynthia scream in excitement as they got closer to the now even bigger gym.

While this was happening, a glowing cross descended from the ground, landing at the train station. No one knew it at the time, but it would mark the series of multiple events a certain duo would experience in the next few days.

* * *

Inside the Seven Stars Gym, which now had the supernatural wing as its own supernatural building it disguised as a building for elite/VIP members, everyone was watching a duel taking place within the dimensional arena.

Said arena had been upgraded to its most advanced model, and could now create a large-sized version of the dimensional space used for the Rating Games.

**"Balance Breaker: Lernaean Evolution!"**

Within the alternate dimension, which had the battlefield set as a large plain with various trees scattered across them, the sight of Leo could be seen as he slapped his hands on the ground. His entire shadow swelled into a dark bubble before breaking apart like an egg.

What came out of the egg was revealed to be a creature resembling the Lernaean Hydra, only it had smooth white skin resembling blubber. It's nine heads had something like gills that were part of its elongated jaws that went past its eyes. Said eyes, and certain markings on its heads and upper area of its necklines, were either a pink, red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, or purple color depending on the head.

The exception being the main head, which had an iridescent shine that made it rainbow-colored, while the rest of its body had eight legs and a single, prehensile tail that could split into eight smaller tails when needed.

"Good Job?" Leo asked, staring at his opponent.

Said opponent was revealed to none other than Valiana, and it was easy to see that while her beauty had yet to peak into her current day self, though only slightly... how she looked right now? It easily caused the same envy to most after they saw Eve or Lilith's figures.

Her height was still fairly short, as Issei was still taller than her by a noticeable amount instead of a small one, but she was already incredibly busty and voluptuous to a point where she only was slightly less so in both areas than her mother. Her silvery-white hair had already began glistening like the moonlight, and the years of training at the gym burned away any fat she may have once had.

"Definitely seems like your Sub-Species managed to create a powerful monster, but I think Adam's more qualified to answer this." Valiana answered.

"Let's see... comparing it to the Lernaean Hydra that your partner created when unsealed? It has the same basic shape and size that gives it the strength and mobility that it fought Heracles with." Adam replied, looking at its appearance first.

After that, he began looking at everything to compare the new Hydra to the original entity.

"However, this one also has blubbery skin with the texture of its scales, making just as durable while adding in a resistance to damage, temperatures, and electricity. As for the different colors applied to each head? I'm guessing that's because each one has its own power. Finally, its core must be hiding within the body to protect itself." He added.

He smiled before nodding his head.

"I'd say even with my guesses alone, we've got a powerful beast on our hands. Now it's time we test it out." Adam declared.

Hearing her cue, Valiana rushed ahead towards the monster, which opened its incredibly long jaw lines to unleash some attacks.

As Adam had guessed, each head did use its own power in the form of a different element or lack of it for the middle head. Pink was light, red was fire, orange was earth that came out as sand, yellow was lightning, green was wind, light blue was ice, dark blue was water, and purple was shadow.

Valiana only moved the bare minimum to dodge its attacks, soon getting up close to swing her fist into the Hydra's gut, making it grit its teeth slightly, as she further pressed in her fist to blow a hole through it. Inside, the core was seen as it moved to a safer spot, right before the hole disappeared as a result of the beast regenerating its damage.

"No way, it can heal and move its core around?" Issei asked.

Like his best friend, Issei had grown to a point where he too was also almost identical to his present-day self. His hair had grown out into its future shape, and he had also lost all traces of fat from all the working out he had done over the years, giving him the unseen toning his body had developed by then.

"The healing part's not too big of a surprise, considering that's a normal ability belonging to the creatures made by the Annihilation Maker's Balance Breaker, though you are right about the core. Looks like when Leo made this creature, he managed to cover most of if not every detail." Adam replied.

Valiana back flipped out of the way as the Hydra's tail split for an eight-way whip.

"Alright, if that's how you want it? Let's see how you handle this!" She decided.

Holding her left hand out, she unleashed out a powerful surge of darkness that surged out of her palm, slamming itself into the Hydra as it healed the damage it was taking at a fair rate.

"Magical defenses are fairly strong as well, but the question is what threshold does it have. Valiana, go at full power so I can record and analyze the rate of regeneration in response to how quickly you're able to destroy it." Adam requested.

"Got it." Valiana replied.

She placed her right hand by her left, amplifying the power she created and giving it the boost needed to finally destroy the Hydra and its moving core. Leo fell over as he saw the Devil Princess take out his ace monster so easily.

"Scary..." He remarked.

Adam soon looked at his tablet, verifying he got all the data he heeded.

"Alright, that's it! Nice job you too!" He smiled, flashing a thumb's up.

"Hey, dad!" Fubuki shouted.

Turning around, he and Issei saw the youngest of the Hyoudou Siblings walk into room. Her silver hair reached to her hips and was held by a light blue bow, and her pink eyes had an excited look sparkling inside of them, likely due to the five-paper essay she was currently holding.

"Oh, are you already finished with your essay?" Adam asked.

"I am. Do you mind proofreading it for me?" Fubuki nodded.

Adam nodded and took the essay into his hands, looking over everything as the essay was revealed to be about the end of World War 2 and the effect it had on every country. It was somewhat nerve wracking for him at first since he was part of some of the events in them.

Luckily, his daughter didn't seem to realize what those were, based on the wording alone. As such, once he got towards the end...

"After the Nazi regime was crushed, leading to Hitler and Eva choosing to commit suicide rather than face whatever fate would follow them, the Axis Powers lost their greatest fighting force. It was clear that the Allies were going to win, but some countries like Japan refused to surrender... until a high-ranking figure in Japan alongside various leaders throughout the world demanded a unanimous ceasefire as they told their people to look around them and what had happened. The war had damaged a lot of the world, a world that no matter one's religion or mythology... was considered sacred, and even those who believed in no greater force still lived on the Earth they risked destroying. Once they had look, those same leaders asked them if it was worth it."

"At this point, combined with the supernatural finally realizing they must destroy all physical monuments and items tied to their Gods focusing in war, all who had fallen in the Dissension War either by battle or to destroy Trihexa... all of humanity decided that, even if unity was possible in the far future if ever, trying to prove they were superior would only result in loss. As a result, all nations agreed to a treaty that marked they would co-exist even without full unity and respect the people, lands, and cultures of others, but still exist as individuals in the world they all shared. With that, World War 2 officially became the war to end all wars for Humanity, as it had taught them that in the end... such conflict was a horror that only hurt everyone it touched."

Adam took a deep breath and smiled.

"It still surprises me how out of all ten of my children, you're the only one who got my smarts." He praised, petting her head.

Fubuki blushed in response.

"I can't believe she's taking Middle School classes when she's still only in Fourth Grade." Issei remarked.

"Actually, at the rate she's going? Your mom and I might decide she needs to skip a few grades." Adam mentioned.

His eyes widened at that.

"Why are you so shocked at your sister being a possibly prodigy when, for a reason not even your father can explain, you can evolve your Balance Breaker into your Exceed Evolution form?" Valiana inquired as she and left the dimensional space.

Issei blushed in response.

"Uh... not the main point here." He replied, turning his eyes away as they briefly glanced back towards her.

Someone was soon heard clearing their throat.

Looking towards the door, everyone saw the familiar face of Lucifer standing at the door, waving a hand towards everyone in the room.

"How's it going?" He greeted.

"Dad!" Valiana exclaimed.

She ran over before Lucifer could even properly react, soon feeling her nuzzle her head against his chest before he smiled and lightly rubbed it.

"Whoa... who are you, and what have you done with my daughter. I don't remember her resembling her mom and smiling as much as this." He joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Valiana playfully replied.

She punched his left arm, making him wince as he shook off the pain of her impact.

"Sheesh, you've really learned to pack a punch since your mom and I went back to Hell..." Lucifer praised, trying to grin through the pain.

Around the time Valiana turned 13, he and Lilith had to return after Satan told him that recent changes had required them to properly manage. Because it was obvious that Valiana wouldn't want to leave her friends? They let her continue living at the apartment, since and Adam and Eve could help her if something beyond her abilities came up.

"More than yours?" She joked.

Lucifer snickered in response.

"So, what brings you here?" Adam inquired, looking interested.

"That would be... these." Lucifer answered, pulling out a box.

Valiana gasped as she recognized it, as did Issei, before she let out an excited scream that caught everyone's attention. Looking over, all the Devils in the room let out excited gasps as they saw what her father was giving her.

For Everyone else? They either had a good feeling of what was happening, or were completely lost because they weren't present when Ruihi last visited.

"That's right my little Morning Star, it's been a long wait, but... as of now? The right to play in the Rating Games is now yours!" Lucifer happily announced.

Valiana grabbed the box and excitedly spun around in circles.

"Hold on, if she's finally qualified, then doesn't that mean..." Rias realized, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Catch!" Lucifer shouted.

Every other Devil in the room felt their eyes widen as they held out their hands, catching their own respective boxes of Evil Pieces and Brave Saints moments after they did.

"Nobody better have thought I gave my daughter special treatment." He warned, winking as his signature aura briefly flashed out.

Ashir quickly bit his tongue, keeping himself from making any noises of shock that would confirm he _had_ been thinking that at first.

"Oh, and that's not the only surprise I have. May I present to you..." Lucifer continued.

He moved aside from the door, leaving everyone to stare in confusion as they saw nothing, which Lucifer soon realized as he looked at the empty doorway. He scratched his head, moving towards it to look at the other side.

"Uh, hello? Where did you-" He asked, trying to find her.

Suddenly, he began spinning in circles as something incredibly fast ran past him. Lucifer's spinning didn't slow down in the slightest as the something in question finally entered everyone's view.

"Hey everyone! It's been a long near decade, but I'm back!"

It was a girl with golden-blonde hair and green eyes. Said hair was the same length as Valiana's, being somewhat fluffy and slightly curly, with some of it resting on her fairly gifted chest that managed to be close enough to her Valiana's that they were only slightly smaller.

Her attire consisted of a pink t-shirt covered with white markings line markings, white shorts with green sections on the sides that also had black lines marking a white shape resembling a rounded house, and sneakers like Issei and Valiana's in the current day, only hers were mainly pink with some green and gold as their secondary colors.

"Uh... sorry, but how do we know you?" Issei asked, scratching his head.

"Wow, guess I look and sound different enough that you don't recognize me. Guess I'll need to jog your memories with this." She giggled.

Holding out her hand, a few gasps were heard as they saw her create light in her palm, and in the same manner Valiana created her darkness.

Only three people in the world were capable of this, revealing who she was.

"Asia!" Valiana exclaimed.

She ran over to her cousin and hugged her close, making her giggle as she returned the hug.

"Uh... Adam, who is this?" Mizuki asked.

"That's Asia Argento, the current Sephiroth Graal wielder and Valiana's cousin on her uncle's side." He answered.

"Uncle? But I thought that Lucifer was an only child." She asked.

"Actually, I did indirectly have a younger brother. You might know him as... Jesus Christ?" Lucifer mentioned, chuckling after he did.

Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Wait, that's the daughter of Jesus? But how!? He's supposed to be dead!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Adam giggled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Asia wasn't born in the conventional sense. Over 16 years ago, the AMF leader known as Zariska created her by taking the false Shroud of Turin and using his blood as a DNA sample to artificially create his child in an attempt to guarantee she'd inherit the Sephirot Graal once its previous wielder died." He explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Mizuki replied, sighing in relief.

Once Asia and Valiana ended their hug, the former smiled brightly.

"So, does that mean you're finally finished with your training and will be staying with us full time?" Valiana inquired.

"That's right. As of now, I'm here to stay! Grandpa and Uncle Lucifer even said that I can live with you." Asia confirmed.

"Whoa, really? That's great!" Valiana replied excitedly.

Issei let out a playful giggle as he waited for the two cousins to use up all their excitement. Once they had, he walked up to Asia and decided to ask a question he was sure most of her old friends were asking.

"So, are you still Human, or did you get a Light Crystal and become an Angel?" He inquired.

Asia smiled and answered by turned around, revealing her Angel wings that had silvery tips.

"A pureblooded one no less." She revealed.

"The silvery tips of your wings are fitting, considering what your last name is." Fubuki added.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Argento isn't just Asia's last name, but a kind of Italian silver." She clarified.

"Oh!" They exclaimed in understanding.

Seeing his work was finished, Lucifer turned to leave.

"Anyways, I'll see all of you in Hell soon enough." He announced, holding up his hand for a backwards wave.

This confused Valiana, though he disappeared through a magic circle before she could ask him anything.

"What did he mean by that?" Issei inquired.

Deciding to find out herself, Sona took out a tablet and began searching about recent events in Hell via DevilTube, soon noticing a few things that could qualify. Over the last few years, she had changed greatly from how she expected to end up.

She decided to lose her old bob cut and grow her hair out, which was now shoulder length with two strands resting near her arm pits, and her eyes now seemed a be more expressive to the point they were in the middle ground of a gap between her sister and how she used to be.

"Hmm... huh? Oh, oh! I think he's talking about this." She stated.

Holding up the tablet, everyone saw it was an ad for a Rating Game that was happening on the 29th, which was shown to be between Ruihi Satan and...

"Ruihi's challenging Sairaorg to a Rating Game!?" Valiana exclaimed.

"That's the current Heir to the Vapula Clan, isn't it?" Chase inquired.

"Yeah, and he's one of the most powerful people among the young Devils, and the one most likely to be named the next Champion of the Rating Games either by defeating my Uncle Diehauser... that is, provided he doesn't simply retire before someone beats him." Cecilia confirmed.

Cynthia happily nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I bet no one can beat him!" She cheered.

"The current champion's strength aside... Sairaorg's known for having no magical power if I remember right. At best, he can only use his Vapula heritage's ability to tame and wield the strength lions." Issei recalled.

"That's right, he has a strong body that can both deliver and take powerful hits. Though I wonder why Lucifer thinks we'll be there?" Rias confirmed, looking confused.

"Considering that this Rating Game will gather a lot of attention? He must have assumed we already knew about the Rating Game and will come to see it." Sona guessed.

Asia looked at them in confusion.

"Are you saying you can't?" She asked.

"Since I'll need to help you create your gym membership? I'll explain it to you as we go do that, and then we'll get you registered to start school at Kuoh Academy tomorrow." Adam replied.

"OK then, lead the way." Asia smiled.

Adam walked to the doors as she followed.

* * *

Tomorrow soon came as the scene opened to the Kuoh Academy, specifically the wing for First-Year students in the school's High School Division, showing Valiana and Issei in class as their teacher talked about a new student.

A new student the two of them already knew about, which left them excited as they knew it only meant one thing.

"Now, without further ado? Let's welcome your new classmate." Their teacher smiled, clapping her hands together.

Hearing her cue, Asia walked into the room, causing everyone to gasp as the saw the golden-blonde beauty that rivaled Valiana in the looks department. She wrote her name on the blackboard before turning to everyone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Asia Argento, and I'm really happy to be here." She smiled.

"Wow..." All the boys breathed.

Asia's eyes looked around for Issei and Valiana's desks, soon spotting them in the back corner by the windows.

"Hey Valiana, Issei!" Asia greeted, waving at them.

"Oh? Do you know them?" The teacher asked.

"We first met each other 10 years ago. In fact, Valiana just happen to be cousins." She answered.

Gasps left everyone's mouths.

"Whoa, so does that mean she's the daughter of Jesus that Valiana mentioned before?" A student realized.

"She doesn't have a Devil Clan as a last name, so she has to be said daughter." Another student mentioned.

The teacher gave a playful laugh at their remarks.

"Well, then I think that gives me a good idea of where you should sit. Take the empty desk behind Valiana." She decided.

"OK." Asia replied, walking towards it.

Once she sat down, the teacher erased her name to begin the day's lesson.

* * *

After classes ended, Valiana and Asia headed towards the old school building.

"So, we're doing a project here?" Asia asked.

"That's right, it's part of the School Festival we decided to do, and we don't have much time to finish. Cleria's letting us turn the Old School Building into an occult mansion." Valiana explained.

That filled Asia's face with excitement, wondering what that entailed.

"Tell me, what kind of stuff is it going to have? Please!" She begged.

"Quite a few things. So far, we're trying to focus on creating the Haunted House, but there's also going to be a maid and butler cafe, and the biggest room is being used for an exhibit of the various cultures the Seven Stars Gym athletes come from." Valiana revealed.

At that moment, they walked inside the building, causing Cleria to look up as she saw Asia walk into the room.

"Ah, good to see you Asia. It's been a while." She greeted.

"Hi Cleria, it's great to see you again." Asia greeted back.

While this was going on, two new faces peaked into the room, getting Asia's attention as she noticed neither of them had appeared at the gym.

"Don't be nervous you two, come and say hi." Valiana reassured them.

They briefly disappeared before walking into view, revealing the duo to be a male and female Dhampir.

Dhampirs were the modern-day Vampires that resulted from their ancestors that survived the Dissension War through repopulating with Humans, eventually evolving from the Human/Vampires born from these unions.

"Uh... hi there, my name's Millarca Carmilla." The female Dhampir greeted.

She was a girl in her early teens, looking like a work of art due to how neat and incredibly pretty she was, with sleek and long silver hair paired deep red eyes that looked like they could illuminate an abyss.

Her current attire was a short-sleeved jersey of a black and white color, track shorts that matched her eyes' deep red color, and black boots with flat bottoms.

"A-And my... my name is... it's... Gasper Tepes." The male Dhampir stuttered.

He was a boy in his early teens, though he had an incredibly feminine appearance, having platinum blond hair that he had in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead and pinkish-violet eyes.

The choice of attire he was wearing even showed him to be a cross dresser as he wore a dress with thigh-high socks which covered almost all the skin on his legs, and short brown shoes with slight heels.

"Nice to meet you both." Asia greeted, smiling at them.

As she did, both of them flinched before stepping back.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Sorry, it's just the cross around your neck..." Millarca apologized, scratching her cheek.

"It can hurt us." Gasper said softly.

Asia gasped before clapping her hands together.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot even crosses without holy properties can hurt Dhampirs!" She recalled.

She moved her hands and shifted them into an apologetic gesture, winking one eye as she did.

"Forgive me?" Asia requested.

"Don't worry, it's fine as long as you don't let the cross touch us, and even then? It's nothing worse than a sharp pain." Millarca reassured her.

Gasper paled in response, starting to breathe heavily before Millarca popped some garlic into his mouth. After chewing it, he calmed down.

"It might also be a good idea to not mention it by name..." She added.

Asia gave an awkward chuckle in response, then looked at Valiana.

"I know they're a little unusual, but they haven't been here that long. The main reason they're even here is because Millarca followed us, while Gasper is incredibly special, as he's the current wielder of the Aeon Balor." She explained.

Asia gasped at that.

While they weren't technically considered hybrids in the current day, the human heritage in Dhampirs meant they counted as such, and while incredibly rare? It _was_ possible for them to be born with a Sacred Gears, which included any of the Longinus despite Gasper being a first.

"That's incredible... simply incredible!" She exclaimed.

Gasper slightly jumped from the noise, taking out a copy of Gressil's paper bag and quickly wore it in the same manner.

"Huh?" Asia blinked.

"Sorry, Gasper's a little shy around people he doesn't know. He needs sometime to know you." Millarca apologized.

At that moment, everyone else from the Seven Stars Gym finally caught up with Asia and Valiana, getting their attention.

"We finally got all the props, so now we can start working." Issei stated.

Right as that was said, three magic circles appeared as Touji, Raynare, and Alastor made their appearance.

"So, are we all here?" Alastor inquired?

"Seems like it." Issei answered.

"Then let's get to it everyone, this School Festival is going to see this Occult Mansion shine!" He announced.

Everyone replied in a different way, sounding like loud cheering.

* * *

The early morning of October 29th came, where everyone in the Seven Stars Gym was seen working hard finishing all their work. Looking over everything with her fingers in a camera shape, Cleria examined their current progress, and smiled at what she saw.

"This is great everyone! At the rate things are going, I think we'll get things done by today or tomorrow, meaning we'll still have it done before Halloween comes." She stated.

Everyone briefly stopped to let out a victory cheer.

"I'll admit, at first I was worried that we took on something too big with the amount of time we had." Murayama admitted.

"Same here, it felt like we were on a tight rope... at least, until Asia showed up." Katase agreed.

She blushed in response.

"Hey, don't feel that bashful about it. That amazing speed of yours managed to help us shave a lot of time off our work schedule." Saji mentioned.

"Nah, I think she's right to feel a little bashful about the compliment. It's not like we haven't dealt with near-impossible tasks before." Shirone mentioned.

The White Nekoshou had developed quite nicely over the years, now having figure on par with her sister's, though a tad smaller with a bust of only 95 cm. Her hair was now tied in twin tails with ribbons in the place where her cat ears normally popped out.

"Yeah, and I believed in us!" Gasper added.

Carrying a few boxes in from the front door, Kuroka laughed somewhat as she heard that.

"Then why didn't you try stopping time at any point to give us a similar effect?" She asked.

Hearing those words, Gasper froze in place.

"Huh, guess that's another way to keep a Dhampir from moving... sort of." Issei remarked.

At that moment, a familiar magic circle appeared.

"There's my father, like we expected." Valiana stated, standing up and walking towards it.

Lucifer soon appeared from it.

"Sorry for the sudden call, but I expected you'd have been here for this Rating Game, so I'd like to know the reason for your absence." Lucifer requested.

"We're helping for a school event. Take a look around." Valiana answered.

He did just that, making him let out an embarrassed chuckle in response.

"Aw man, I forgot your School Festival was around this time. That's what I get for not letting you know." He apologized.

Lucifer turned towards Cleria.

"Although, it does seem like you need a small break, so why don't I send a visual circle of the game to Cleria so you can watch it from here?" Lucifer suggested.

"Hmm... what do you think everyone? Is a small break fine with all of you?" Cleria inquired.

"I think it's fine. After all, didn't you say yourself that at the rate we're going, we'll finish by the 30th?" Issei replied.

Looking at everyone, she saw similar looks of approval.

"Alright then, we accept." Cleria smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Ruihi really wanted for Valiana to see this game, and I don't know what I would have said to her if you ended up missing it." Lucifer replied, sighing in relief.

"OK, but before you go? I need to ask you something." Valiana replied with a serious expression.

Lucifer was surprised by that.

"Sure, what do you need to ask?" He inquired.

"What happened to Ruihi when I last saw her, back before me and Issei brought an end to the Innovate incident?" Valiana asked.

He said nothing, just going silent.

"She never told you? My apologies, but if Ruihi didn't tell you, either she doesn't want to... or I'll need to ask if Satan or Choronzon are allowed to tell you." Lucifer replied.

Valiana sighed, a little annoyed she didn't get an answer, but nodded.

"Alright, thanks for not outright dodging that question." She replied.

"Good luck my little Morning Star, and I'll let you know after the Rating Game if you'll be able to talk with her folks or not." He smiled, waving goodbye.

With those words, the magic circle disappeared.

"Hey Valiana, I remember you saying something like that when you were surprised by the strength of Ruihi's punch. What did you mean by that?" Issei asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I'll tell you after we watch the Rating Game and finish our work on the Occult Mansion, because right now? That's a higher priority." Valiana promised.

"Alright, if you say so." He replied.

Cleria soon got the magic circle, and tapped it to make it grow big enough for everyone to watch.

"Looks like the Game's about to start." Cleria remarked.

Everyone took that as their cue to start their break, and sat down wherever they could, looking at the live feed being shown in the magic circle.

* * *

Within the stadium of Agreas, many people were seen gathered in the stands as both teams began slowly approaching their respective stands.

As both teams continued towards their stands, the video screens turned on, showing a Devil that wouldn't look too out of place in France. He had black hair that stretched across his chin and mustache to make a hybrid of a goatee and beard, and a large tuff of lavender hair.

"Welcome everyone to this exciting Rating Game! As always, for anyone that doesn't know, I'm everyone's favorite announcer... the amazing Naud Gamigin!" He announced.

Loud cheers went released in response.

"Now, for anyone who doesn't know yet? This Rating Game's format is a Brave Saint battle! So, let's reveal each of our Kings and the teammates they've chosen to fight with! On the side of the West Gate is..." Naud continued, holding his right hand towards it.

Steam shot out from the gate as Sairaorg and his team walked into view.

The young Devil was revealed to be a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He was very tall and has a muscular build, looking like a muscular boxer as a result.

"The Devil with the soul of a mighty lion, Sairaorg Vapula!" He announced excitedly.

Everyone screamed with the same excitement.

"And on the side of East Gate is..." Naud stated, holding his left hand towards it.

Steam shot out once again, this time showing Ruihi and the members of her team. The cheering happened before Naud even announced anything.

Ruihi looked the same as she did 6 years ago, only with a much large bust and new versions of her clothes that fit her 16-year old figure and height.

"The Devil with a fierce drive to win, Ruihi Satan!" He announced excitedly.

It took a few moments for the crowd to settle down and allow Naud to continue, which he began by clearing his throat.

"Alright, we have some guests for this game, so let's announce who they are. First is our game's arbiter... Rudiger Rosenkreutz!" He announced, motioning below the screens.

A magician who looked to be from Northern Europe was seen through a holographic projection, looking to be in his twenties. He had silver hair and deep green eyes that gave off an endless sort of feeling.

"Now, for our next two guests? We have two high-ranking Devils that have each chosen to give their support to one of our kings! For Sairaorg, we have a former 2nd Rank player in the Rating Games and the current Head of the Phenex Clan, and it's... Alanira Phenex!" Naud revealed.

Sitting to Naud's right was a woman that looked like Ravel as an adult, she had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, though her hair wasn't tied up and reached to her hips. Her attire consisted of a red dress with some black details.

"Hello everyone." Alanira greeted.

"And then for Ruihi, we have the current champion of the Rating Games himself, the Worthless Emperor himself... Diehauser Belial!" Naud announced.

Sitting to Naud's left was a man with tanned skin, a graceful face, and short grey hair with matching eyes.

"It's an honor to be here." Diehauser greeted.

The crowd went wild as they saw him onscreen.

* * *

Seeing their uncle on screen, Cecilia and Cynthia both rushed into the front of the screen, excited to see him supporting Ruihi like he was.

"This is so awesome!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Better not lose Ruihi, don't let him down!" Cynthia shouted.

Before anyone could move them away, Masaomi picked up the both of them and then carried them away from the screen, plopping them back to their former seats.

"I know you're excited, but please don't block everyone else's view." Masaomi warned.

Everyone giggled as their faces went red.

"Hey Ravel? Cecilia? Do you know why your mom and uncle chose to support each Devil for this Rating Game?" Issei inquired.

"My mom helped Sairaorg and his mother when they had to become the new Head and Heir of the Vapula Clan, so she naturally supports him as a result." Ravel answered.

Cecilia thought for a moment, not sure how to word it.

"I guess it's because he sees Ruihi as the bigger underdog, for reasons I don't know myself... though I bet Valiana does." She assumed.

Valiana silently nodded, confirming her suspicions, while only making Issei more interested in how her story made her an underdog.

* * *

Back in the stadium, things settled down once again.

"Alright everyone, today's special rulings are... the Blackjack Draw!" He revealed, holding out his pointer fingers.

This surprised both Devil Heirs.

"Blackjack Draw... with this rule, looks like I'll need to be careful." Sairaorg realized.

"Interesting, looks like this Rating Game has taken an interesting turn." Ruihi smiled.

Everyone in the crowd began to murmur.

"Now, let's begin by explaining the rules of this game. Normally, the multiple rounds of the Brave Saint rulings allow a player to have ten cards in their hand and pick five of them to decide who will battle in that round, but the Blackjack Draw replaces that with each round choosing the cards at random." He explained.

Naud then smiled.

"However, this also gives them a benefit, as each King is given the right to force themselves into a single round at any point during the game. So, I'd like each side to choose which suit of King they'll be using if and when they use this option." Naud continued.

The four Kings in each of their decks levitated into view, prompting both to take one as the others returned to their decks.

"My choice is the King of Diamonds." Sairaorg announced.

"And I'll be using my King of Clubs." Ruihi revealed.

With their cards chosen, the rest of their decks were automatically shuffled, prompting Naud to continue.

"Now, for those who are new to Rating Games or the Brave Saint rulings? Here's how they work." He stated.

The screen revealed the four suits.

"Each player's deck has an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and every number between 2 to 9, with one copy for each card suit. These suits represent certain boosts. Clubs for attack, diamonds for defense, spades for speed, and hearts will heal you. If the same card has multiples in one's hand, every boost will be applied to that card's user." Naud revealed.

Next to appear on the screen was a pair of hands holding two pairs of five cards.

"However, if by luck you have the right cards for a Straight Flush or a Royal Flush, then something great will happen. Getting a Straight Flush will apply all of the boosts from a hand onto every player on the field, while getting a Royal Flush will do more and give you all four boosts as if you had all the suits for four different cards!" He continued.

"Most importantly, each player gets a different hand." Diehauser mentioned.

"Right you are Champion, and the opponent's hand is how you earn points, since the combined numbers will be added to your score. Only when the last round is over will those points be revealed to prevent the game from ending prematurely. For anyone who asks? Jacks are worth 11 points, Queens are worth 12, and Kings..." Naud added.

He stayed silent at first as he closed his eyes, showing a huge smirk on his face.

"While this effect can't stack? They aren't worth any points, because they instead double the score your opponent can earn from you!" He revealed, opening his eyes.

Anyone in the crowd who actually didn't know could be heard gasping for a brief moment.

"So, let's not keep everyone waiting!" Naud exclaimed.

"Time for the first hands to be drawn!" Rudiger announced.

Five cards randomly flashed out of each player's deck, causing each King to see what five had been chosen as their firsthand.

"Now, reveal your hands!" He shouted.

"High Card." Ruihi stated.

She showed her hand contained the 2 of Hearts, the 5 and 10 of Diamonds, the 3 of Spades, and the 7 of Clubs.

"Three of a Kind." Sairaorg stated.

He showed his hand contained the 4 of Clubs, Spades, and Diamonds, along with the 2 of Hearts and the 7 of Hearts.

* * *

Asia was quick to notice this.

"Tough luck for Ruihi, her beginning hand is the worst one anybody can get." She stated.

"I'm not a poker expert, so could you explain what do you mean by that?" Saji requested.

Asia nodded in response.

"From what I learned while training in Heaven, there are ten hands the Brave Saints use in a Rating Game, two of which Naud already mentioned. Drawing a High Card is the result of having nothing in your hand that can match for either a suit or number." She revealed.

Saji's eyes widened.

"In other words, that means Sairaorg's side will have more boosts?" He realized.

"That's right, but at the same time? What can make a Rating Game so exciting is even the worst hand or a mere Pawn can defeat a Royal Flush or cause a King's Checkmate." Valiana smiled excitedly.

And that was the moment Ruihi flashed a smirk.

* * *

Many of Ruihi's fans were worried by her beginning hand.

"Ooh! Looks like Sairaorg's got the upper hand, a High Card's the lowest hand one can get!" Naud announced.

"I think it's fitting, because such a hand is a sign that I'll be the one to win this Rating Game." Ruihi declared.

Everyone gasped as they heard her declaration.

"Did... did we all just hear that right? Either my hearing needs to be checked, or Ruihi just claimed that her initial hand has hinted that she'll be the victor!?" Naud questioned.

Diehauser smirked as he heard that bold claim of hers.

"Uh... anyways, it's time to roll the dice and see how many rounds this Rating Game will be!" Naud continued.

A huge project of a four-sided dice formed in the air, showing a 1, 3, 5, and 7 on it. The dice spun, landing on a 3.

"This is a three-round battle!" He shouted.

"Looks like it's time." Sairaorg smirked.

Domes of light surrounded each gate, hiding each team to keep people from seeing which players would be the first to be sent out. The first alternate space was created as each side's players appeared on the battlefield for the first round.

"It looks like the first round will take place on a tundra battlefield, and on Sairaorg's side we already have some of his usual allies here!" Naud revealed.

All of Ruihi's teammates were shadowed from view, though Sairaorg's weren't, revealing them as Coriana Andrealphus, Liban Crocell, and Beruka Furcas.

"Mind locking them down?" Coriana requested, a red 4 on her hands.

"Of course, I shall begin." Beruka replied, pushing his helmet down.

He created a lance as a magic circle before his body began to glow, transforming into a horse with his armor altering its shape to match. Beruka let out a loud whinny before galloping towards Ruihi's team.

The unseen members of said team responded by rushing ahead, beginning to attack Beruka without pause.

'Just a little longer...' Liban thought.

Coriana closed her eyes, channeling her magical power as she readied an attack. As Beruka continued to take attacks, he soon leaped into the air, tossing his spear out of his mouth and into the sky before it fell and then split drilled into the ground to release a large cloud of ice.

"Perfect!" Liban announced.

His eyes glowed as various golden hexagons with reflective surfaces appeared, almost like floating magical mirrors. Beruka landed on the ground and turned back to normal before grabbing his spear to create a large magic circle.

When Ruihi's team could finally move? They saw his magic circle had multiplied by reflecting off the mirrors and trapped them all.

"Look at that! Liban use the Crocell Clan's special ability to reflect Beruka's magic circle, which seemed to be binding Ruihi's teammates into place, and trapping them! I have a good idea what his teammates are about to do!" Naud exclaimed.

Coriana's eyes widened before holding her hand into the air, creating a flock of birds made from magic.

"Taste this!" She shouted.

The all fell towards Ruihi's team and Beruka, causing an explosion of magic that caused all of them to disappear in a blue glow.

"All of Ruihi's teammates and Sairaorg's 2 have been retired! That means the first round goes to Sairaorg!" Naud exclaimed.

Everyone could be heard cheering.

* * *

Back in the old school building, most of the people watching were surprised.

"What was that glow?" Issei asked.

"That's the retirement system. Because of how the game is essentially a war simulation, any instances of where someone would be KIA'd cause a magic formula to pull them out before the actual death could happen in a real battle. This is how the Rating Games originally began as a way to practice for serious battles and wars." Valiana explained.

Hearing that made him gasp.

"So, are you saying that one attack actually could have killed them all?" Issei inquired.

"In the old days it would have, but once the Rating Games started to become a form of sport, the maximum threshold was lowered considerably. Now you can just be retired for the same reasons you could lose in other sports. In this case, they were retired because the system knew that they'd stay down for longer than 10 seconds." She clarified.

"Oh, now I get it. Though at the same time... it looks like Ruihi's at a disadvantage." He replied in understanding, looking nervous.

Sona counted the number on Ruihi's initial hand with her fingers, tallying the score.

"Sairaorg just scored 27 points, that's an impressive start for him." She revealed.

Valiana didn't say anything as she stared at Ruihi, noticing that she didn't seem troubled by losing this round.

'Ruihi, what are you planning?' She wondered.

* * *

After the retired players were finally healed and teleported back to each gate. The next five hands were drawn, and both players held them out.

"Four of a kind." Ruihi revealed.

All four of her Aces were shown in her hand, shocking many as they saw it, along with the Jack of Hearts.

"One pair." Sairaorg revealed.

His hand had the 5 of Clubs and Diamonds, with the rest being the 2 of Diamonds, the 4 of Hearts, and the 7 of Clubs.

"Looks like Ruihi won lady luck's favor this time! However, Sairaorg's hand has his previous teammates with one extra that may still give Ruihi some trouble, so let's see how things go." Naud remarked.

'My Ace alone has decided who will win this round.' Ruihi thought.

Both domes formed again, along with the next alternate space.

"This time the battlefield is an abandoned warehouse, which has a lot of debris in the way. Let's see how this will work to each side's advantage... or disadvantage." Naud announced.

Joining Sairaorg's teammates from the previous round was Sectaas Barbatos, who cracked his knuckles.

"Keep the same plan, and I'll add to it with my own skills. These two will never see it coming." He advised.

"Got it." They all nodded.

One of Ruihi's teammates rushed ahead, and just as Sairaorg's side prepared to retaliate? They were suddenly hit by something her other teammate did, and they were left vulnerable as the charging teammate swung her arm out with a sword.

Everything in the factory was sliced apart, along with Sairaorg's entire team as they were immediately retired.

"No way! In just one move, and under a minute no less, Ruihi has taken the second round as her own!" Naud exclaimed.

Sairaorg stared as his teammates were teleported back to his side.

'That was definitely her Ace... there's no way the match could have been so one-sided otherwise, especially since she drew all of her Aces for this round.' Sairaorg thought.

"Well, we now only have a single round left before we can bring this exciting Rating Game to a close. Time for the final hands!" Naud announced.

Just as the cards were about to be drawn...

"Hold it!" Ruihi suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention to her, seeing her slap down her King of Clubs.

"Sairaorg, a change in battle can be accepted if one side makes a request and the other agrees to it, am I remember that correctly?" She asked.

"Yes, that is allowed, so I'm assuming there's such a request you'd like to make for the final round?" Sairaorg confirmed, looking quite interested.

Ruihi simply gave him a determined look.

"My request is for this last round, regardless of what hand I draw for the possible points you can win... I alone will fight without any boosts!" She challenged.

Those words surprised even Alanira and Diehauser, while the entire crowd somehow gasped in complete unison.

"Wait, did Ruihi Satan just... ask to fight alone under the worst conditions!? That's crazy!" Naud exclaimed in disbelief.

Sairaorg froze for a moment.

"I'm quite surprised by that request, can I ask why you made it?" He inquired.

Ruihi closed her eyes.

"One reason is clear enough without having to ask me. However, for the other reasons... I have something that I want to say when this battle is over, but I won't believe I'll have the right to say it unless I can fight you alone to my fullest! This is not me disrespecting your strength, but having something I need to prove to myself!" She answered.

Sairaorg's eyes widened as he paused for a moment.

"Everyone, in response to Ruihi's request, I choose... to accept it!" He responded, showing a determined smile.

"You... you accept it!?" Naud shouted in surprise.

Pushing it aside, he rose his hands towards the ceiling.

"Sairaorg has accepted Ruihi's request! In this final round, Ruihi's hand will only decide her points as she goes in alone without any boosts!" He exclaimed.

A loud scream was released as the crowd went wild.

"Alright, time to draw your final hands!" Naud exclaimed.

The final hands were drawn as Ruihi simply placed the four to the side, since her request rendered them useless.

For Sairaorg, his eyes widened before he replaced one of his cards with the King of Diamonds, making everyone tense.

"Royal Flush!" Sairaorg announced.

He held a King, Queen, Jack, Ace, and 10 in his hands which were all of the Diamond suit.

"Using his King here, Sairaorg has done it! He's drawn the best hand of all! Ruihi's getting her wish, but against the biggest hurdle she could face!" Naud excitedly announced.

"So, this is my final challenge. I couldn't ask for anything better." Ruihi smiled.

Now that he was going onto the battlefield, everyone saw Sairaorg throw off part of his outfit to show he was serious.

This time, the dome didn't appear as his teammates joining him in this round chose to willingly reveal themselves.

"Our last battlefield is a volcano, so get ready to erupt!" Naud shouted.

Both sides were sent to the alternate space, with Ruihi taking a deep breath as cracked her knuckles.

'It's time... to prove how far I've come.' She thought.

"Since I accepted your selfish request, allow me to make my own and ask you give me a moment to prepare something new. Let it be may way of showing respect to you by making sure I fight at my fullest." Sairaorg requested.

Ruihi nodded her head.

"Go ahead." She approved.

Sairaorg smirked before he knelt down, and to Ruihi's surprise, he transformed into a giant purple lion.

"I don't believe it! Sairaorg has transformed into a Lion from the start, which means he's just acknowledged Ruihi as a worthy opponent!" Naud shouted in surprise.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Ruihi shouted.

The first to react was Misteeta Sabnock, who rushed into view and held out his hand.

"Not so fast! Heiress of Satan, prepare to have all of your power sealed!" He shouted.

The markings began to creep on Ruihi's body, but she simply responded by forming a black-purple flame and burning herself with it. The flames didn't burn, though they did burn away the markings, stopping their effects as Misteeta gasped.

"Look out!" Ladora shouted.

He transformed into a Lizardman and stood before his teammate, but Ruihi's arms began to glow. In just seconds, both Ladora and Misteeta screamed as they were retired.

When Ruihi could be seen again, her upper arms had transformed into those of a Dragon's.

* * *

Issei's eyes widened as he saw her two abilities, especially after how fast she defeated two members of Sairaorg's team.

"What did she just do!?" He questioned.

"Those were the special abilities of the Satan Clan, and they're both incredibly powerful. The first is called Hellblaze, which are dark flames that where the term hellfire comes from, while the second is called Dragon Gehenna... an ability that lets the user transform their body into that of a Dragon's at will." Valiana revealed.

Ddraig chuckled in response, realizing he had a story he needed to finish.

**("Guess it's time for me to finish that story about Vritra and Crom Cruach.")** He stated.

"Huh?" Issei blinked.

**("Remember? I never finished that story, and this is the perfect time to explain it.")** Ddraig explained.

Issei finally recalled that unfinished story.

"That's right, you said something about Satan and Choronzon having made sure they can't..." He remembered.

He felt his eyes widen upon saying that.

"Wait, are you serious!?" Issei asked, realizing what may have happened.

**("That's right. Satan and Choronzon's flames used to be normal and driven by their emotions, but during their battles with those two? They used these very flames to consume their souls and merge their energy into their bodies. This let them claim Crom's power to switch between a Human and Evil Dragon form, and Vritra's dark flames.")** Ddraig confirmed.

He chuckled before continuing, looking at Saji, who noticed this.

**("All that was left was one tentacle of Vritra's that broke off and gained its own personality, keeping the rest of his powers and becoming the Dragon known as Zirnitra... that Sacred Gear is the one Saji possesses.")** He continued.

"Are you serious!?" Saji shouted, his eyes shaking.

Issei soon stared at Ruihi, realizing what her powers truly were as she stood before Sairaorg in his lion form.

* * *

Ruihi screamed as she rushed ahead.

"Gandoma, buy me and Kuisha some time to form a strategy! We need to weaken her as much as possible!" He ordered.

"Right." He replied.

The rocky giant jumped in the way of her attack, causing a dense aura to form around him.

It took Ruihi's fist dead on, but fully absorbed the attack without problems due to its powers.

"Looks like the Balam Clan's magical defenses are taking all the abuse of Ruihi's attacks, this isn't going to bide well for the young Satan Heiress at the rate things are going!" Naud announced.

Gritting her teeth, she lowered her Dragon claws into the ground, ripping it off to reveal some of the lava.

"Huh?" Gandoma blinked.

"Let's see how your defensive aura handles this!" Ruihi challenged.

She fired her dark flames into it, causing purple lava to erupt around Gandoma, smashing him as his eyes widened. His aura barely held on, but it was starting to crack, which caught Kuisha's attention as she saw it spread.

"Sairaorg, I have a plan." She whispered.

He listened as she explained the rest, making him nod his head in agreement.

"Alright, here goes." Kuisha smirked, holding out her hand.

Orbs of darkness resembling miniature black holes formed behind the geysers of lava, swallowing them without Ruihi's notice.

Gandoma continued to resist, which is when Ruihi ran through the volcanic wall.

"What!?" He shouted in a panic.

"Sorry, but only Ddraig's flames can bother me!" She smirked.

Thrusting her fists forward, they smashed into Gandoma's gut as he fell over, retiring a few seconds later.

"Gandoma Balam has been retired!" Naud announced.

Kuisha took this moment to form some black holes around Ruihi, who quickly noticed.

"Maybe fire doesn't work, but what about a Blazar!?" She inquired, smirking as she did.

Ruihi's eyes widened as she moved to dodge.

It was just in time no less, as a powerful beam shot out and tore through most of the battlefield behind her. Though it left her surrounded by a dome of black holes.

"And now, you're mine!" Kuisha declared.

Spreading out the power of her blazar burst, the diluted energy came out as multiple quasars that blasted Ruihi all at once.

Kuisha closed her eyes, thinking she'd hear her being retired soon... only for a loud scream to release from Ruihi's mouth.

"Huh!?" She exclaimed in surprise, opening her eyes.

Ruihi was generating a whole storm of her Hellblaze at that moment, like a fiery hurricane.

**"Cataclysm Wave!"**

The flames shot out like a fiery tsunami moving at the speed of a strong wind, devouring every black hole around her aside from one that was knocked away, making Kuisha gasp in horror as she saw the result.

"Kuisha, with how the Abaddon Clan serves under my family, you of all people should have known my flames aren't that easy to burn out." Ruihi replied, smiling as she wiped her forehead with her arm.

Hearing that, Kuisha let out a slight chuckle as she realized her mistake.

"Looks like I still have a long way to go as an Abaddon." She realized.

Ruihi then rose her hands up, then held her fists together before smashing the ground, prompting Kuisha to use her black holes as a barrier against the dark lava geysers that formed under the spot she was standing on.

Despite putting up a good defense, the flames shot through and launched her into the air before the glow of retirement took her.

"That's it for Kuisha Abaddon, she's been retired! Now this is just a battle between both Kings!" Naud announced, feeling himself sweat.

However, that's when everyone saw that Sairaorg was missing.

"Though... where did he go!?" Naud questioned, looking confused.

Ruihi's eyes widened as she realized that Sairaorg was nowhere to be found, making her try to recall when she last saw him.

She never got that chance as Sairaorg fell from the sky, slashing her with his claws as she was launched towards the volcano.

"What the? How did Sairaorg-" He questioned.

"He was inside one of black holes Kuisha's Power of Hole created when Gandoma was still in the game. I noticed one of them didn't get incinerated and was flung away. More than likely, Kuisha dispelled it before she was retired so she could catch Ruihi off-guard." Diehauser revealed.

Ruihi slowly got up and panted.

"I've gotta say Sairaorg, you truly are amazing..." She praised.

"As is your fiery determination." Sairaorg praised in return.

Ruihi smiled at that.

"However, that's exactly why..." She replied, closing her eyes.

**[Stone Age, the Legendary Pet: Opening - Instrumental]**

Her aura began to flare out in response, making the lava bubble.

Sairaorg noticed this, feeling her aura flare out more as if she was generating more power from her emotions, causing his eyes to widen.

"That's exactly why I have to beat you!" Ruihi screamed.

That yell seemed to resonate with the volcano, causing it to erupt, surprising everyone as they watched.

"I will not lose!" She promised.

Her lower legs and Devil wings took a Dragon form, causing her to rush ahead as she decked Sairaorg in the face, sending him tumbling back with incredible force.

"Fine then, then bring it on!" Sairaorg roared.

"You didn't even need to ask!" Ruihi smirked.

Both of them smashed into each other with their respective claws, which caused the ground below them to crack apart.

Breaking off a few seconds later, Sairaorg further tore the field apart with a loud roar that unleashed a powerful gale.

**"Megiddo Flare!"**

Ruihi threw her hands out to create a horizontal cyclone of her Hellblaze, smashing against the wind. Normally, the forces of fire and wind would cancel each other, but after a few seconds, her flames won and swallowed Sairaorg within them.

"Now, it's time to end this battle once and for all!" Ruihi decided, rushing ahead.

Sairaorg prepared to be attacked... only for her to rush towards the top of the volcano.

"What the!?" Sairaorg questioned.

"Feel the fiery fury of my determination, the flames... of my soul!" Ruihi screamed.

She blasted her fire into the volcano, and it exploded towards Sairaorg's direction.

Seeing this sight, he closed his eyes.

"Well done... Ruihi Satan." He praised.

The entire area he was on was struck hard by the flying debris, causing him to be swallowed by a wave of lava. Ruihi took a few deep breathes before standing tall and raising a hand into the air.

**[Insert Song End]**

Everyone stared at the sight as they saw Sairaorg had been retired, and then... they all cheered.

"I don't believe it! Against self-imposed odds, Ruihi Satan has done it! She has won!" Naud announced.

The crowd's cheers got even louder.

* * *

Back in the old school building, Valiana couldn't believe her eyes.

"She... she actually defeated Sairaorg!" Rias exclaimed in disbelief.

"Awesome!" Asia cheered.

Issei looked at Valiana for a moment, worried about her reaction, until she saw her give a big smile.

"Great job Ruihi, really." She quietly praised.

He then let out a sigh of relief, rubbing his head.

"Quiet everyone, looks like Ruihi's making an announcement." Cleria stated, looking at the live stream.

"Wonder what it'll be?" Issei thought aloud.

Everyone looked as Ruihi's body came into view.

"Listen up. While it's true that I've defeated Sairaorg, he was never my goal. There is someone else that I've wanted to fight even more than him. So, I'm going to make this announcement, right here and now." Ruihi stated.

The crowd and the Seven Stars Gym athletes listened closely, wondering what she would say... and then she pointed at the screen.

"Valiana Lucifer, the first opponent you'll be fighting against is me... because I hereby challenge you to a Rating Game!" She declared.

Valiana's eyes widened as she heard that.

* * *

**And Ruihi's thrown down the gauntlet! She knew that Valiana just became qualified for the Rating Games, and has decided to challenge our Devil Princess to be her first opponent. Considering the links between Lucifer and Satan, this is a fight that I've wanted to do since the original story, and after a long wait... I can finally make it a reality in an entire arc focused on them having a Rating Game!**

**Now that we've gotten to the end, I can talk about this, and this time skip has been a massive six (or five, since the last chapter happened on a New Year's celebration) year jump! It was originally going to be just three years, but I decided six was better due to the reasons above, and because this causes the arc to happen in 2017, which is the same year that I posted the first version of this story.**

**Since the Denpachi arc gave the closest I'll ever get to a holiday special, and because V10 does take place around this time, I've decided that the Freshman year of our main duo's high school years has their School Festival on Halloween. This is to create the closest I'll likely ever make to a Halloween special, and because I need a little more meat in this arc besides the upcoming Rating Game, and a secondary plot point that will stay secret for now.**

**This chapter also marks the return of Asia, who is now a main character from here on for reasons that will be revealed later down the line. Her personality is now more like Irina's, since the Irina of this story has grown up differently and is more like Asia in canon, whereas this story's Asia became more cheerful in response to being adopted in the first arc.**

**Finally, I hope my depiction of a Rating Game using the Brave Saints came out alright. I'd like to thank Shini Kurogane for helping me with a few details that when making the rules. As for Ruihi's teammates, I didn't reveal any due to some spoilers for some and buildup for others, mainly because her and Valiana's Rating Game will use the Evil Piece system as the start notes pretty much reveal by this being a fused adaption of V2 and V10's events.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	16. The Weight of her Wrath

**That last chapter was quite the shocker, wasn't it? Ruihi has just requested a Rating Game between herself and our protagonist, and considering how she just defeated Sairaorg, it's a challenge that Valiana has to accept. There's nothing else I can really say about what will happen here, so I'll just clear up a few things that I couldn't or just forgot to mention in the previous chapter's end notes.**

**First of all, to be a little more descriptive of Asia's appearance since she's now one of the story's main characters? Her hairstyle resembles that of Yoshino's from Date A Live in a specific scene, that being a still image of her showing Natsumi the shrine during Episode 6 of Season 3, during Reine and Kotori's talk after Shido goes missing for reasons I won't state if you're a fan of the series and haven't gotten that far.**

**Next, Fubuki is the sole Hyoudou sibling who'll be in focus for this arc, for a specific reason you'll find out as of this chapter. Also, while no one actually said anything about it, if you felt Fubuki's sudden intelligence spike seemed out of nowhere? A few moments in the Denpachi arc show this is a normal thing with her, and the first chapter stated she was following Rui to _his_ grade.**

**Last thing I'll say, since some people have been asking this, is that Rizevim is NOT a Lucifer in the sense Valiana is. The leaders of the Anti-Maou Faction all stole the names of the Maou, and he's the Lucifer because he's the Devil in charge. Each of their stacked Devil powers are meant to represent the Maou they took their names from, as you might have noticed Zariska's powers are a rip off of Ruihi's.**

**So, with all of that said? Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**[Chapter 16 - The Weight of her Wrath]**

Everyone listened closely as Ruihi pointed her finger at the screen, aiming it at a certain person she knew was watching her right now.

"Valiana Lucifer, the first opponent you'll be fighting against is me... because I hereby challenge you to a Rating Game!" She declared.

Valiana's eyes widened as she heard that.

The sounds of gasps soon filled the air as the crowd went silent, which included Lucifer.

"Did... did all of us just hear that right!?" Naud asked in shock.

"I think so, she just... challenged our princess to a Rating Game!" Diehauser confirmed, having similar shock.

Issei looked at Valiana, seeing how silent she was.

"Hey, Cleria... is this as big a deal as everyone's making it out to be?" He asked.

"Of course it is. Ruihi just challenged the daughter of our King, and right after she beat the man who was at the top of the current generation until she won. In a situation like this... Valiana has to accept." She answered.

Such a reply caused everyone to show shock, especially as Lucifer stood up from where he was sitting, which got the crowd's attention.

"Ruihi Satan, as a result of making this challenge after managing to win against Sairaorg... I hereby declare that my daughter and you shall have the Rating Game that you so desperately want!" He announced.

The crowd suddenly exploded with cheers, enough that Naud felt like the stadium was shaking.

"I don't believe it! Lucifer has just declared that Valiana and Ruihi will have the Rating Game of the century!" He screamed in excitement.

Hearing those words, Ruihi gave a big smile.

"Name any date of your choosing Valiana, because I want you and the team you choose to fight at 100% and then going beyond even that!" She declared with excitement.

"With words like that, it seems our princess has quite the challenge!" Naud stated.

However, the current reaction of the Devil Princess? She had gone completely white as her nerves started to shake.

"Oh boy..." Issei sighed.

She still didn't respond as Rassei licked her face for a reaction.

* * *

After managing to get away from the stadium, Lucifer could be seen outside his mansion, releasing an exhausted sigh over what his niece had just done.

"So, she finally decided to give you that headache, didn't she?" Satan chuckled.

"Don't laugh at my pain, I'm not the one running the prep for it." Lucifer replied.

His fellow Maou chuckled before walking towards him, crossing his arms as the two briefly had a moment of silence, before Lucifer decided to bring up his daughter's request.

"Satan... my daughter wants to know about Ruihi's story. These last 7 years, she's had no idea of her miraculous recovery." He asked.

Satan was surprised by what he said.

"Ruihi never told her? Why would she not... no, I take it back. Her not telling her about this... it makes perfect sense due to the timing of her challenge." He questioned.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure your daughter and her one teammate will be busy for a while, so... think you and Choronzon could tell her? If Ruihi didn't want Valiana to know, then just say that I forced you to reveal everything, and I'll take the heat in your stead." He requested.

"Sure thing." Satan agreed.

Forming a magic circle, he summoned his Familiar, which quickly made its way to Kuoh City.

'Let's hope this goes well...' Lucifer worriedly thought.

Feeling the stress near him, he walked into his house and began looking for Lilith, needing her to help him de-stress.

* * *

Taking gulps of the drink she was offered, Valiana let out a breath as she relaxed.

"That... was quite the shock." She remarked.

"I don't blame you, even I didn't expect Ruihi to actually challenge you on the same day you got her Evil Pieces, much less after beating Sairaorg to become the new current Top Rookie of this generation." Cleria agreed, nodding her head.

Valiana didn't say anything, simply gripping her cup as she realized that Ruihi had likely planned all of this.

"Hmm?" Asia blinked.

Everyone looked in the same direction as her, seeing Satan's familiar appear before dropping a message into Valiana's hands. Opening it up, she nodded her head.

"Satan says he and Choronzon will tell me about what happened to Ruihi before she and me last met during the Innovate incident." She revealed, holding it out.

"Finally." Issei said in relief.

Hearing that, Valiana chuckled a bit and offered him a hand, confusing him.

"Since you're so curious about this, how about you join me?" She offered.

"Alright, let's go." He agreed.

Cleria let out a slight giggle before looking at the duo.

"I think we can cover the lack of two people for a while, just make sure to hurry back sooner than later." Cleria replied.

"Got it!" Both agreed.

Valiana took the lead as she led Issei to the train station, making him raise an eye.

"Uh... sorry if this is stupid to ask, but why are we in a train station?" He inquired.

"Despite that some people can travel far enough with magic circles to jump between worlds? It's always been iffy because of how freely people could come and go, and the last few years have had your father create a form of travel to walk around this. As such, a special train has become the _legal_ way to travel." Valiana explained.

Issei felt a drop of sweat trickle down his face at that last part.

Once they were inside, she walked to a certain area and held out a card, causing a hidden door to reveal itself.

"Whoa!" Issei exclaimed.

"Hurry, we need to get you an official travel card before we'll be able to make the trip." She stated, heading towards the escalator.

Issei followed her as she led the two of them to a booth.

"Excuse me, I'd like to get an official travel card for my friend here." Valiana greeted.

"Alright." The attendant replied.

Walking out of the booth and grabbing a camera, he held it out as it scanned Issei, then had a blank card slotted into the side. The camera shuttered as it took a picture, and transferred the photo onto the formerly blank card.

Issei was handed the card.

"That card scanned you for all your data, that way no one can replicate it or pretend to be you." Valiana stated.

"That's some next-tech stuff, definitely sounds like my father's work." Issei chuckled.

She continued walking as Issei followed, holding her card to a scanner as he did the same, until eventually... they appeared before a futuristic-looking train in the same color as the Lucifer and Valiana's hair.

"Is this a personal train for your family?" He asked.

"That's right." She confirmed.

Getting on the train, it lit up as a worker pressed a button that specifically opened a dimensional gate to Hell, making the train begin to move as it drove inside. Issei felt his eyes widen as he looked outside the window, showing a look of amazement.

"Wow..." He remarked.

"Wait for when you see what's outside once we reach Hell itself." Valiana replied, smiling slightly.

"Out of curiosity, how long will it take for-" Issei inquired.

Before he could even finish, they were already in Hell, with the train driving across barely visible tracks in the sky made of magic.

"If teleporting by magic is quick and easy, shouldn't this be the same?" Valiana questioned.

Issei laughed in embarrassment.

"Anyways, take a look over there." She smiled, pointing to one area.

He looked that way, gasping as he saw a floating island in the sky!

"What is that!?" Issei asked.

"Agreas, the floating island that the Lucifer Clan, and by extension myself, calls our home. It's at least the same size as Japan's main island." Valiana revealed.

He gasped in response.

"That one arena you see is where all Rating Games take place, and our current location? It's one of the size areas below Agreas." She continued.

Issei soon looked down.

"Down there is the city of Lucifaad, the capital of Hell and where the other six Maou Clans all live." Valiana stated.

"Let me guess, the area with all the water is where the Leviathan Clan and Ingvild are from?" Issei replied.

Valiana giggled at that.

"That's usually the one everyone guesses right." She remarked.

The train soon switched to a certain track and began slowly descending near Lucifaad, going in a circle before reaching a magic circle that brought them to the Lucifer area for parking.

"We've finally arrived at Lucifaad Station." The train announced, sounding off its whistle.

"Alright, I'm sure one of Ruihi's parents must be waiting, so let's go find them." Valiana stated.

"What should I be looking for?" Issei asked.

"Satan has the same black hair and gold eyes as Ruihi, so he's an easy one to spot, whereas Choronzon's hair is dark red with brown eyes that always have a tough or angry look to them." Valiana answered.

A familiar laugh entered Valiana's ears as they walked out of the train, making her see Choronzon was already waiting for them.

"Sounds like you're talking about me?" She inquired.

"Hey there Aunt Choronzon, it's been a while." Valiana smiled, waving her hand.

Choronzon chuckled, and then noticed Issei.

"Ooh, I didn't know that you'd be bringing your boyfriend along." She teased.

Both Issei and Valiana blushed at that.

"Shut your freaking mouth! She/he and I are not a couple!" Both said in unison, unaware of what the other said.

Choronzon blinked at that.

'OK, that was creepy... though it also kind of contradicts what they just said.' She thought.

"Please, just take us to the Satan Clan's territory now..." Valiana begged, still blushing.

Deciding not to taunt her niece any longer, Choronzon led the duo out of the station and to a black car, starting to drive them to her and Satan's domain.

* * *

Ruihi was seen running through the mountains deep within the Satan Clan's territory, working up a sweat as she began training for her match with Valiana.

"Come on Ruihi, push it!" Someone shouted.

"You say that as if I wasn't going to!" Ruihi replied.

She began running faster, with sweat falling off her like it was a light drizzle as she continued running towards the top, which quickly became a series of jumps as she slowly kept pushing herself higher and higher to reach the peak of the mountain.

As this was happening, the teammate who acted as her Ace was revealed to be watching her, revealing she was a teenager around her age.

She had deep purple eyes and long black hair which was more faded than Ruihi's that reached to her hips, tied by a small cyan ribbon. She wore a modern swordsman outfit of a blue color. Her sword couldn't be seen, implying she summoned it through magic.

'Glad to see beating Sairaorg only pushed her harder. It was already a challenge to beat Ingvild, and Valiana's raw power is leagues above hers.' She thought.

Ruihi screamed as she made one last jump and reached the top, taking a moment to breath before sitting herself down. Realizing she was there? The female samurai clicked a stopwatch's button, then checked her time.

"Sorry, but you were three seconds late in beating your best time." She stated.

"Damn it... then I'll go again!" Ruihi growled.

Jumping back to the bottom of the mountain, she grabbed a drink bottle and chugged it down before running again, determined to break her best time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Valiana's group, the car ride was kind of silent.

"OK, since this silence is getting annoying, how about you tell your friend the part of the story you already know?" Choronzon suggested.

"Oh... yeah, guess I should do that." she realized.

Valiana looked at Issei, who looked at her in return.

"Tell me Issei, what do you think this story is about? What do you believe based on what you've heard earlier today and the day she came to the gym?" She asked.

He took a moment to think of a reply.

"I guess it seems like you're all pretty overprotective of her, almost like her mom here doesn't want her to fight." Issei admitted.

"Definitely wrong on the second half of your guess, but being overprotective was something that would be true... if it wasn't for the fact that before she met Valiana at the gym, it was a normal level of being protective." Choronzon revealed with somber expression.

That made Issei look at her in surprise.

"Issei... the reason her sudden strength surprised me was because from the day she was born, to somewhere between when I moved here and her visit to the gym... she had always been sickly and weak." Valiana revealed, closing her eyes.

He gasped at that.

"Like, she has or once had a terminal illness, or something like that?" He asked.

"No, but... she did almost die on the same day she was born." Valiana admitted.

Issei's eyes froze at that.

**('Is she serious!?')** Ddraig and Albion thought, surprised that any children of the Maou had this happen to them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then continued.

"Since the events of our society's formation, the Dissension War, and our Civil War had taken so much time from the Maou... it was a day of celebration when all of them were finally able to have children. The birth of them was no exception." Valiana began.

"I'm guessing this is where a _but_ is about to show up uninvited..." Issei realized, lowering his head slightly.

"That's right, because when Ruihi was born? There was no celebrating. She wasn't crying, and it was almost like she wasn't breathing. That was the first sign to everyone that something was wrong, and they immediately rushed the child to the hospital, where she almost died." She confirmed, tightening her fists.

She took a deep breath, opening her eyes and slowly uncurling her fists.

"No one understood what was wrong with her. Doctors couldn't find anything that would be making her so sickly and frail, and she was the only child among the Maou who had been so unfortunate to suffer whatever mysterious ailment she was born with." Valiana continued.

"So, we believed... it was our fault." Choronzon stated.

Issei looked at the two, feeling awful from what he heard.

"The only solace everyone had was that had been the worst of it all, as despite she was still sick? She never got close to dying again." Valiana mentioned.

"Yeah, guess that would be better than nothing." Issei agreed, looking at her.

"And after that? Satan and Choronzon did their best to help raise her despite the challenges, while I came to see her on occasion... including whenever she started to cry over how much she hated being born with such frailty." She replied.

Choronzon took a deep breath, soon taking over for the next bit, with Valiana going quite as she realized this.

"It didn't take long for me to finally decide to do something. I didn't care how little or big, just that it might be able to help my daughter, and eventually said this to her one fateful day her tears truly spilled." She revealed.

After saying that, the memory in question chose to briefly pass through her mind.

* * *

_A 7-year old Ruihi was seen crying as Choronzon picked her up as she got her to look her in the eyes._

_"Mommy, I hate this! Who's sick idea was it to make me live under such cruelty!?" She asked, almost begging to know the answer._

_"Don't cry, my little fireball... because you are strong." Choronzon smiled._

_Ruihi looked at her in confusion, which is when her mother placed both of her hands on both of her shoulders._

_"It doesn't matter to me that your body is weak. You are still my child, and I'll always be proud of you for that. All I ask is you never let this illness control you. As long as you never give up hope, you will definitely find a way to win." She encouraged her._

_Hearing those words, Ruihi's face changed into a determined one, setting the stage into making her the person Valiana would see a few years later._

* * *

Issei was amazed by those words.

"And sure enough, my words reached her... though in a way that I would never expect." Choronzon continued.

"How so?" He asked.

Right as he asked, the car stopped at what Issei soon realized was the Satan Clan's mansion.

"I'll let my husband deal with that half of the story. Right now, I need to find my daughter before she runs out of drinks to keep herself hydrated." Choronzon replied.

That caught them by surprise.

"Wait, as in Ruihi's training right now?" Valiana asked.

"In our territory's mountains no less." She confirmed.

She grabbed bottled from the trunk.

"Despite how far she's come, my daughter refuses to let up in the slightest. She truly wants to fight you with everything she has... while you give her everything you have." Choronzon smiled.

Both of them watched as she took the Dragon form she stole from Vritra and flew towards the mountains.

"I have a good feeling that the story we're about to hear? It will be about a miracle." Issei remarked.

"Most likely." Valiana replied.

Walking inside the mansion, the sight of Satan soon entered their view, causing him to turn in their direction and smile.

"So, you're finally here." Satan stated, crossing his arms.

He uncrossed his arms as he walked closer to the duo.

"I'm assuming you and Choronzon already told your friend here about the first half of the story?" He assumed.

"We did, so-" Valiana confirmed.

"Now you want to hear how she overcame her weak self since you left Hell, and you're about to. Though I will warn you about one thing..." Satan replied, holding up a finger.

Valiana and Issei felt themselves gulp at his warning, and then...

"Go grab some snacks and drinks, because you'll need every one of them." He revealed.

Both of them face faulted at that.

"What? I'm serious. It's the kind of story that makes you incredibly hungry." Satan questioned.

"But not the kind of answer that have to define like it's a horrible warning!" Issei angrily retorted.

"Odd, angry retorts are usually my thing." Satan remarked.

Issei punched him in the shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it gave him a clear hint that he should just start the story. Quickly rushing to bring in snacks and drinks, Satan began the story.

"Right, to explain it all... it turns out it actually was our fault that Ruihi had been born so sickly." He revealed.

Valiana prepared to say something.

"But _not_ in the way we thought. It hadn't been our bodies, but our actions that caused it... specifically, the actions of taking both Crom Cruach and Vritra's bodies as our own in order to defeat them in the Dissension War." Satan added.

"Hold on, I'm lost here. Didn't you kill them 2000 years before Ruihi was even born?" Issei questioned, looking confused.

"Let's see, the best way to explain this... it seems a bit of their wills were left in our bodies after we absorbed them. To us and most people, this wouldn't do much as a result of our immune systems." He explained.

It took a minute before Valiana managed to put two and two together, letting out a loud gasp.

"Are you saying those wills went into Ruihi and infected her while she was too vulnerable?" Issei asked, soon catching on as well.

"That's right. It seems both of them, even while completely dead, intended on making my family suffer." Satan confirmed.

Valiana growled at that.

**("Evil Dragons... it seems no matter who they are, they're complete bastards who only care about destruction.")** Albion replied, sharing her partner's anger.

"So, how did Ruihi recover?" Issei asked.

"That's where the rays of hope finally reached us and ended their threat. Around a year before she met you, Ruihi... nearly died a second time, and this time even the doctors from the Sitri Clan weren't able to keep her condition stable." Satan revealed, closing his eyes.

Hearing that made Valiana release an even louder gasp.

"Yeah, that was our reaction. Especially since that night... we expected our daughter would finally leave us. She had fought for so long, and it scared us that she might have finally hit her limit, with none of us aware what was really happening." He continued, gripping his hands together.

Issei quickly found himself stuffing his face, proving Satan's earlier claim.

"As we stayed awake in case the worst happened? Ruihi was in her own mind, facing down the Dragons we had to defeat so many years ago." Satan stated.

He closed his eyes, recalling the events as his daughter described them after she finally woke up.

* * *

_Within her own body, Ruihi looked confused as she saw herself in a large open space filled with nothing but the color black, as if she were trapped within a sheet of paper and unable to see beyond its single dimension._

_"Where am I?" She asked, terrified of how little she could see beyond the seemingly endless black._

_"So, we've finally pulled you back into our grasps." A sinister voice stated, hissing after saying it._

_Feeling her body tense up, Ruihi turned around and saw a whip-like movement in the shadows, soon having a purple glow to reveal what she soon saw as a gigantic Eastern Dragon that looked anything but noble._

_It was black with violet eyes, having a third on its forehead, and there were seven purple tentacles she could see growing on the back of its body. Taking a moment to look at the beast, she saw it resembled her mother's Dragon form if it lacked the third eye and was missing its eighth tentacle._

_'Hold on, does that mean-" She realized._

_A heavy stomp interrupted her as she turned to see another figure's silhouette come into view, illuminated by a gold glow as it was revealed to be a Western Dragon that was as menacing as its apparent companion Dragon in appearance and stature._

_It was a jet-black Dragon of equal size with golden markings and membranes in its wings, having two golden eyes with golden markings underneath. Ruihi's eyes widened as she realized it was a perfect match to her father's Dragon transformation._

_"I see that look in your eyes... you know who we are." The Eastern Dragon stated, giving a toothy smirk._

_"Vritra... and Crom Cruach..." Ruihi said quietly._

_Both of them got closer, making Ruihi try to move, only to find herself going nowhere as if she had been glued to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as she wondered if she was trapped._

_"That's right, we are the Evil Dragons your parents selfishly stole the bodies of long ago. Since you are their daughter... we will return the favor by ending your life!" Crom Cruach confirmed, his eyes flashing as energy built into his mouth._

_Her let out a gasp._

_'End my life? Wait a second, then does that mean all of my suffering is because of-' Ruihi thought, feeling her eyes shake._

_She didn't have time to finish as she was blasted by his powerful flames._

_'In the end, I guess it doesn't matter. My parents had to absorb them just to win their battles against them. All they were doing was trying to protect the world from getting destroyed by that Trihexa monster, and as a result... I'm going to die for it.' She thought._

_'That's right, just give in.' Vritra smirked._

_As her eyes began to close, and do just that..._

**_"Stand up!"_**

_Ruihi's eyes suddenly widened, and she landed on her feet, surprising the two Dragons as she stood motionless in place._

_"What's going on!?" Vritra demanded._

_"I don't know, just keep blasting her! She'll eventually realize how futile this struggle is as long as we continue attacking her!" Crom Cruach replied, growling at her._

_Both red and dark flames blasted Ruihi's body, yet none of them did any damage._

* * *

_Ruihi gasped as she was now in a realm of white, showing a few yellow, orange, and blue sparkles around her as if they came from a small sun._

_"This is... what is it?" She asked._

**_"It seems that I just barely made it in time to save you from death."_**

_Ruihi turned as some of the sparkles gathered to show the image of a humanoid form, but it was all shaky and full of static, like it couldn't fully realize its form._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_The figure kneeled closer, but unlike with the Dragons, it made Ruihi feel safe instead of threatened._

**_"I am Crom Cruach, or more specifically... the true Crom Cruach of Celtic myth."_**

_Hearing that, Ruihi's eyes widened._

_"You're the God that he devoured the existence of? Really!?" She asked._

**_"I am. Just as your father and mother absorbed him and Vritra, leaving part of themselves inside your parents, I too had some of myself brought into the Dragon who took my identity."_**

_"Wait, so... are you saying we're inside of me?" Ruihi asked, looking around._

**_"We are. That is why I have chosen to reach out to you, because right now, the only reason they could beat you is because you're giving up and believing they are as powerful as their real selves were."_**

_Ruihi looked confused._

_"What do you mean? Those two are powerful Evil Dragons, and they're-" She questioned._

**_"Mere phantoms lingering inside of you, despite their original selves are gone, and unable to revive like their fellow kin of Evil or not."_**

_She paused after hearing that._

**_"This is your body, your mind, and your will... that is why you must clear your mind of needless thoughts. Focus only on victory, because inside of you? What you believe is what becomes the reality and truth."_**

_"Are you saying... I have to believe I'll win, and then I will?" Ruihi asked._

**_"It's as your mother once said, don't give up, and the frailty will never overcome you. Now that is truer than ever, because you can finally slay the source of your suffering... with your own will."_**

_Hearing that, Ruihi felt her eyes start to glow, feeling her aura flaring as she trusted in his words and herself._

_"I believe... I believe!" She screamed._

_With that, the God before her nodding as his words took hold and pushed her doubts away._

* * *

_Ruihi let out a loud shout as a strong gale pushed the two Dragons away from her._

_"What!?" Crom Cruach questioned._

_"No more... I won't let you hold me back anymore! I know you're not the originals who troubled my parents in battle, so now it's time I send you out of here!" She shouted._

_Both of them were now the ones looking worried, realizing what was happening as she finally managed to move._

_"This means nothing, we'll still destroy you!" Vritra roared._

_He rushed forward and unleashed his flames, only for Ruihi to run through them and not take damage, leaving the Dragon's eyes to widen before feeling a powerful right hook strike him in the face._

_Before Vritra even knew what happened, his entire body was flung as if Ophis herself threw him across the area, making Crom Cruach panic._

_"Impossible, how did she learn the way to fight us!?" He questioned._

_Ruihi rushed ahead, causing her body to glow as an image appeared before the Evil Dragon, making him gasp._

_"You!?" He screamed in disbelief._

_Crom Cruach went silent as Ruihi smashed her left fist into him, then unleash a flurry of punches until he was struck down to the ground, then sent flying by an uppercut onto Vritra's body._

_"I am Ruihi Satan, and you... will never again... have power over me!" She screamed._

_Throwing her hands forward, a powerful blast of Vritra's flames shot out of her hands._

_The two Dragons were immediately devoured by the dark flames, shattering like glass, and causing the blackness was replaced by the white from deeper in her psyche._

**_"Well done, and thank you."_**

_Ruihi turned around to see the real Crom Cruach looking at her._

_"I should be saying that. If you hadn't been here..." She replied._

**_"Maybe, but I wonder if perhaps the answer would have reached you on its own, without my aid. Either way, thanks to you... I can finally rest in peace."_**

_His form began to disappear._

_"What's happening?" Ruihi asked._

**_"I have already been dead, but part of me was trapped here and suffering in this Dragon's form, and the remnants you've finally slain. As thanks for finally ending my suffering alongside your own... I shall grant your greatest wish."_**

_Before Ruihi could ask her anything, he touched her head, causing a bright flash to envelop her and the whiteness around them._

* * *

_At that moment, in the real world, Ruihi felt her eyes open as she woke up._

_Blinking a few times, she suddenly noticed how she was in a hospital bed, with a monitor changing from a low pulse to a healthy one. Feeling something on her legs, she saw her mother's head lying on them._

_"Hey mom, wake up." Ruihi said, shaking her awake._

_Choronzon opened her eyes, then turned her head._

_When she saw her daughter looking at her, seeing not only was she still alive, but looking... healthy!_

_"Ruihi?" Choronzon asked, slowly feeling tears start to fall from her eyes._

_"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She questioned._

_Her mother hugged her tightly, with her sobs attracting her husband and daughters, who stared slack jawed at the miracle before them._

* * *

Valiana felt her eyes shaking, but not out of fear or horror... they were shaking in absolute amazement!

"To see her awake had been one thing, but to tell us that story? We almost didn't believe it... until the doctors checked her and saw she was as healthy as you had been at the time." Satan remarked.

"The real Crom Cruach must have healed her!" Issei realized.

Satan nodded in agreement, since that had been Ruihi's wish.

"After she realized he made her healthy, the first thing she did was start training like it was a matter of life and death. Her life of weakness was over, so she wanted to truly live with the strength she had been unable to harness for nearly a decade, and the end result? She only needed a year before she qualified for the Rating Games." He smiled.

With that, he took a deep breath.

"Her mother and I couldn't be any prouder of her for what she managed to achieve." Satan smiled.

Both of them saw him walk away, leaving them alone as Valiana let everything she heard sink in.

* * *

Sitting on a bench outside, Valiana and Issei looked at the nearby fountain, with the former clasping her hands together as she thought about the story she had heard.

"Are you OK?" Issei asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that hearing that story..." She replied, not even looking at him.

The sound of footsteps soon caught their attention. Turning their heads, Ruihi came into view.

"Hey there." Ruihi greeted.

Valiana soon got up, looking at her with an embarrassed look.

"I'm guessing you heard?" She asked.

"Yeah, your father told us everything. If you didn't want me to know, then get angry at me, since... I sort of asked my father make him tell us." Valiana confirmed, lowering her head.

"Don't be, truth is I always planned to tell you after my Rating Game with Sairaorg was over." Ruihi reassured her.

That surprised Valiana.

"Are you serious? If that's true, then why didn't you bother to tell me before now?" She asked.

"Well, that's because..." Ruihi replied.

An embarrassed blush formed on her face, confusing Valiana.

"It's because I respect you, damn it!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Eh?" Valiana blinked in surprise.

"Back when we were children, you were always there for me, despite how... awkward you could be back then. I never forgot that kindness. Not only that, but you and I were more alike than either of us knew at the time." Ruihi continued.

She took a deep breath.

"We each had our limits to face, yours being a mental one born of being unable to defy what you expected due to how you were raised, and mine being a physical one born of a frail and sickly body due to a pair of Evil Dragons' remnants infecting me as revenge. Despite that, look at us now! I managed to purge their influence and became a strong, determined Devil... as for you? I don't think I can give you a proper compliment on how well you've managed to grow as a person." She admitted.

Valiana blushed at that, but smiled slightly at the praise.

"Despite people say that I may be the one to beat Diehauser and become the new champion? That's not my goal, as I don't have any desire to take that grand stage. I chose to challenge you after I beat Sairaorg because he was someone that had struggled like I once did... and was the ultimate way to prove I was ready to fight you." Ruihi stated.

Issei's eyes widened.

"This is a battle of respect... a representation of how far the both of you have come!" He realized.

"Huh?" Valiana asked, looking at him with confusion.

Ruihi looked surprised before smiling, impressed how he had already figured her out.

"The two of you are like two sides of the same coin. Both of you have changed greatly over the last few years, but the way each of you did are as opposite to one another as they are parallel. Despite that fact? The growth itself was the same, maturity and strength that turned both of you into amazing people." Issei explained, looking at Valiana.

Valiana didn't get at first... though shortly after, she felt her eyes widen as everything suddenly clicked.

"Of course, the reason you didn't tell me before now was because... you knew that by hearing it now, I'd fully understand what this Rating Game means to you! That it would give me a reason to motivate me! It wasn't about how I'd react to the story, but when you felt it was the best time for me to know!" She exclaimed, amazed at her reasoning.

"And that time is now." Ruihi verified.

She held out her fist to Valiana.

"So, I want you to promise me here and now that you'll fight me to the fullest, because I intend to give you everything I've got!" She requested.

Valiana soon tapped her fist against hers, nodding her head in agreement.

"I promise. Lucifer against Satan, with nothing holding ups back." She agreed.

Ruihi smiled at that, then looked at Issei.

"I hope you'll be in the Rating Game with her. After all, it wouldn't feel right if the White Dragon Empress and Red Dragon Emperor weren't fighting together." Ruihi requested.

"Sure thing, it sounds fun." Issei replied with an excited look.

Not long after that, Ruihi saw the two leave, returning to the train station to head home. As they did, she had only a single thought.

'Let's go out there and inspire every young Devil who'll be watching us, because this is what true rivalries should be like.' She smiled.

It was clear this would be a Rating Game to remember.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was gathered at the gym.

Everyone was sitting around Valiana, listening to her tell the story about Ruihi's story and the reasons she wanted to have a Rating Game in the first place.

"Wow, to think that Ruihi had been sickly ever since you knew her..." Murayama replied.

"Though the fact she overcame that is just amazing! She has my respect." Katase remarked.

"That's definitely an interesting story, but I think what concerns Valiana in this case is how will she make a proper team to fight Ruihi with?" Adam mentioned.

She gave an embarrassed laugh at his words as she blushed.

"Luckily, I have some good news on that end. It seems Lucifer left some files in my office while you two were gone. While it doesn't give away everything about them to keep it fair, it has data on both the match type and who she's chosen for her team." He revealed.

That caught Valiana by surprise.

"Are you saying Ruihi's revealing her team to us, willingly?" She asked.

"Seems so. Considering what you just told us, she cares less about winning this game and more about fighting you at her fullest, which she can't do if her team's able to fully counter yours so fast she doesn't get the chance to go all out." Adam answered.

"Fair point." Valiana agreed.

He opened the files and began looking through the information inside, humming slightly.

"Before anything else, there's something I should tell all of you." Adam mentioned.

Everyone listened.

"A new set of rules to the Rating Game have been made since most of the Longinus have gathered here. These rules are meant to keep things from becoming too one-sided. The first one is that, including the King themselves, both sides can only have three Longinus users on their team." He revealed.

"In other words, no team can be solely of Longinus users." Issei realized.

"Exactly, and extending to that rule? If you have a Longinus user on your team when playing under the Evil Piece rulings, and they have one of the many offensive Longinus in their possession, they will require all of the pieces you've chosen them to represent by default." Adam continued.

Irina raised her hand.

"What about the Brave Saints, do they have added restrictions?" She asked.

"Brave Saints don't count because you can't send them out as freely." He answered.

Asia was next to raise her hand.

"What about the more defensive or supportive Longinus, like mine?" Asia asked.

"You'd be rated the same as anyone else, as your strength matters more." Adam answered.

"Then I already know my first two teammates." Valiana stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"Though before I say anymore, what kind of Rating Game will it be?" She inquired.

"Let's see..." Adam checked,

After glancing over a certain area, he found what he was looking for.

"It looks like it's the Dice Roll of the Evil Piece rules." Adam answered.

Kirino showed interest in that.

"How do dice and chess relate to one another?" She asked.

"In chess, each piece has a certain value to them. The dice must be a way to decide who you can send out based on said value." Fubuki assumed.

"That's right. The one difference is Knights and Rooks are worth more than by Human terms." Sona confirmed.

Valiana nodded in response.

"Alright, then I'll make Issei my Queen and Asia my Knight, since that fits the Longinus quota when combined with me, and they're definitely strong teammates who have good synergy with me and my abilities." She stated.

She looked at Asia, who hadn't agreed to join like Issei had already promised Ruihi.

"I don't mind joining your team, so count me in!" Asia agreed, nodding her head.

"Thank you." Valiana smiled.

Adam soon found the information on Ruihi's team, and cleared his throat to get Valiana's attention as he turned it around for her and everyone to see.

"This is Ruihi's team, and I think the first person we'll start with is the one teammate she's always had, who was her Ace in the match with Sairaorg." He stated.

The image of the girl from the Satan territory's mountains.

"Based on what I'm seeing here, her name is... oh! That's interesting. Her name is Asuka Okita, and as her name implies, she just happens to be Souji Okita's daughter." Adam revealed.

Katase and Murayama's eyes widen as they nearly pressed their faces against her portrait image.

"Is she really his daughter!?" Katase questioned.

"He's one of the best Japanese swordsmen of his time!" Murayama praised.

Adam chuckled at that.

"Seems to be the case. The only information I can see here is that she's known for being able to slash with such strength that it's almost like Ddraig's penetrate ability, since many defenses have failed to keep her sword strikes at bay." He answered, sharing the little info her bio included.

"She definitely proved her strength against Sairaorg." Issei recalled.

The quick sword strike that took out all of Sairaorg's teammates quickly entered everyone's mind, acting as the evidence for her strength.

"Let me guess... she's either acting as Ruihi's Knight or her Queen?" Valiana assumed.

"From what I can find in previous Rating Game matches she played with Ruihi in? She's always her Queen or Ace, so she'll definitely be her Queen in this one." Adam verified.

He then brought up the next profile.

"Then we have Murasaki, the child of an unknown Iga-Ryu ninja and one of her Knights, which is fairly fitting considering what a Knight can do." He continued.

Issei soon looked at Valiana.

"Out of curiosity, how do the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints compare besides being cards and chess pieces?" He asked.

"Each piece gives you an ability on the field. However, I'll explain this more when the team's set and we start training." She answered.

As he kept looking, Adam's eyes widened.

"No way... Arthur Pendragon, the current prince of the Pendragon family and the wielder of Caliburn is her other Knight, while his younger sister Le Fay Pendragon and one of the most powerful wizards of her age is one of her Bishops!?" He shouted in disbelief.

He soon noticed everyone staring at him.

"Uh... ignore that, please." Adam requested.

Moving to the next person, the sight of Kuisha's image could be seen, getting Issei's attention.

"Kuisha's on her team?" Issei asked.

"It doesn't seem that surprising to me. Her Clan serves under Satan, and I think she was mainly fighting with Sairaorg in order to test herself, as she might end up replacing her brother as the heir to their clan if she proves herself." Valiana replied.

"OK, fair enough." He shrugged.

Next up was someone that had some monkey traits to his appearance, making Homura and Rui laugh in response.

"What's with the monkey guy?" Rui asked, pointing at the image.

"Oh, nothing. He's just who Ruihi chose as one of her Rooks, and... just happens to be a descendant of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King himself." Adam answered.

They immediately stopped laughing.

"Ooh, that's a burn." Shirone remarked.

Homura tried to grab her tail, which she moved away before lightly slapping her face with it. Adam giggled a little before bringing up the next person.

"Next up is a Human/Werewolf hybrid named Loup Garou, better known as Rugal, who always as a werewolf's strength in exchange for being completely unable to transform." He revealed, showing his image.

Dojima was quick to recognize him, making his eyes widen.

"Hold on, I think he's one of my classmates." He realized.

"That's... totally not creep or scary to know in the slightest..." Gressil replied, shaking slightly.

Gasper nodded in agreement, right before both of them put their paper bags over their heads.

"So, her last teammate is all of her Pawns, and..." Adam continued.

He was surprised once again, revealing her image, which showed a girl holding a scythe in both hands.

"Is that a..." Saji paled.

"A grim reaper? Yep, and an incredibly powerful one named Bennia." He confirmed.

Gressil and Gasper paled before they fell on their backs and fainted.

"Saw that coming." Millarca sighed.

Hearing all the members that were on Ruihi's team, Valiana rubbed her chin as she began thinking of her own Rating Game team.

"How will I know who to choose?" She questioned.

"Well, if I may make a suggestion? I have a good idea how on we can determine the rest of your teammates. However, for right now? Let's wait until _after_ we finish preparing for the School Festival, and after we actually enjoy said festivities ourselves." Adam suggested.

"Good point." Valiana agreed.

"Alright then, everyone? Let's get back to work!" Issei announced.

That prompted everyone to raise their hands and let out a cheer.

* * *

Halloween soon came, and the School Festival began as many students, adults, and other tourists came to see all the festivities. At the old school building, Asia was seen at the cafe's entrance while in an Angel dress that acted as her Halloween costume.

Many blushed at her outfit, which was somewhat revealing due to her figure, as she greeted her guests with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the occult mansion cafe." She greeted.

As guests came inside, a student was seen smiling as Valiana took a selfie of the two.

"Here you go." Valiana smiled.

"Thank you." The female student smiled, looking at the picture.

Issei, who was dressed as a modern-day swordsman samurai, felt himself blushing as he saw Valiana dressed as a sexy witch. His face soon got red enough that Saji noticed, despite his pirate costume with an eye patch.

"Hey, is something wrong? You seem to look a little bit... tense?" Saji asked, raising his visible eye.

"Nope, there's nothing wrong here." Issei answered.

Right as Issei said that... he got a small nosebleed. Having done the same thing when he saw Sona's mermaid costume, Saji soon realized the problem.

'Seriously, while I can't make any remarks about dating due to where me and Sona currently stand, why don't either of them notice?' He questioned.

Meanwhile, in the haunted house area, a Freshman couple was walking through.

"Don't worry, none of this is actually real... in the loosest context of the word." The boy said, holding his girlfriend close.

"Yeah, we're not in any danger, so no need to-" The girl agreed.

Mitsuya suddenly jumped out of a box, his Balance Breaker armor having glowing stickers to make him look like a skeleton ghost. The couple screamed before running further into the maze.

"Man, I love doing these jump scares!" He laughed, slipping back into the box.

At the same time, Gasper was trying to be scary, but instead was surrounded by girls.

"He's so cute!" They exclaimed happily.

'Why can't I scare them?' He wondered.

Finally, gathered in the biggest rooms of the old school building, Eve could be seen helping guide everyone to the room housing their culture showcase. One such example was Fuyuka sharing the origins of Chinese concepts while wearing a Chinese martial arts uniform as her costume.

"The ancient philosophies of China described the concept of Yin and Yang as the description of how seemingly opposite or contrary forces might actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world. Such an example is how the universe was said to begin as chaos, then-" She explained, showing everyone images.

Adam soon walked into view, joining his wife as they watched.

"Sounds like this occult mansion is pretty popular, huh?" Adam remarked.

"Yep." Eve confirmed.

Hours flew by until night came, where the actual Halloween hijinks expected at night came into play, including sharing candy. The last event soon came as a bonfire was lit up and various people began to dance around it.

No longer in their costumes, Issei and Valiana found each other, where Issei blushed and offered a hand.

"Uh... do you, maybe want to... dance with me?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing... let's dance." She replied, blushing slightly.

Taking his hand, Valiana and Issei began doing the bonfire dance together. As they did and some other possible couples began doing the same, Valiana nearly tripped, causing Issei to catch her before she fell.

"Are you OK?" He asked, not even noticing how close they were.

Valiana blushed at how close they were.

"I'm... I'm OK, although... do you mind if you... move your hand?" She replied with a blush, whimpering slightly.

"Huh?" Issei blinked.

Suddenly, he blushed a deep red as he saw he his hand was currently on her chest, making him release a loud gasp as he let go.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

"I-It's OK... it was just an accident." Valiana replied, still blushing.

After he heard her say that, Issei suddenly made a determined face.

"Actually... Valiana, can we talk somewhere, alone?" He asked, doing his best to reel his blush in.

She looked at him with surprise.

"Uh... I guess so?" She replied.

Seeing this, Ashir felt his jaw drop and tapped Rias, getting her attention they both saw them walk towards the old school building.

"Do you think..." Rias asked.

"I don't know, maybe?" Ashir answered.

"Then, should we go and..." She asked.

He paused at that.

"No, don't look for everyone just yet. I'll listen in for now and call you if anything happens." He whispered.

Rias nodded as Ashir followed them without notice.

* * *

Inside the old school building, inside the room that Cleria used as her office, Valiana looked at Issei as he stood with his back turned to her.

"Uh... Issei, why did you need to talk to me alone? And in here of all places?" She asked.

"Because, there's... there's something that I need to say." He replied, trying to keep calm.

That caught her attention as Issei turned around, blushing slightly as he looked at her, though he was struggling to directly look her in the eyes.

"I... want to protect you, for the rest of our lives... together!" Issei stated.

She blinked at him, looking confused.

"What are you trying to say Issei?" She asked, feeling a little nervous.

"That I've... I'm trying to say that... Valiana, I love you!" He shouted.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

Issei felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. He had already been worried how she might respond to him, but her silence was much worse since it left him guessing.

"I... I'm sorry!" Valiana replied, starting to cry.

He panicked at that, sensing a red flag he didn't want to be raised.

"I know that I should be saying something right now, but... I don't know what I should be saying." She apologized.

"Are you saying... you don't feel the same way?" He asked.

She shook her head, wiping her eyes as she looked at him apologetically, causing him to tense up slightly.

"No, it's not that. I just... don't know how to answer that." Valiana admitted, rubbing her arm.

Issei's eyes went white in surprise.

"I... I've asked Albion before about how feelings change over time, but I've never really thought more about it. I figured that it would just happen. After all, you were the one who showed me not to expect things all the time, so..." She explained as she looked away.

"You haven't had time to properly think about your feelings, and aren't sure what they are, right?" Issei realized, feeling relieved.

She nodded her head, looking away slightly.

"Then, if that's the case... I'll wait for as long as you need." He decided.

Valiana looked at him in surprise.

"Even if it's an answer I don't want to hear... I'll wait. Take all the time you need to sort how you feel, and then when you're finally sure of how you feel about me... promise you'll finally give me your answer." Issei promised.

"Issei..." She breathed.

Her eyes watered a bit before she wiped her tears, hugging him close, which made him blush as he felt her breasts press against him.

'Stay focused! Stay serious! This isn't the time to be the usual perverted teenage boy!' Issei thought.

"Thank you, Issei. I promise that I'll try to figure this out fast as possible. All I ask is no matter what I say... promise you'll still be my best friend, no matter what?" Valiana asked.

Issei smiled as he hugged her back, putting his perverted thoughts aside.

"Don't worry, even if it makes me feel awkward for a while... we'll always be best friends." He promised, closing his eyes as he hugged her closer.

Valiana smiled, feeling relief from those words.

From behind the door, Ashir let saw everything that happened, smiling as he walked away without either of them noticing him.

'Something tells me that we'll finally see these two become a couple soon enough. Valiana just needs one last push, and I think that push is already on its way.' He thought.

The only question now was if his theory was right or not.

* * *

**Bet none of you expected that! Issei has finally confessed his feelings to Valiana, as I figured being in high school was a good time for him to be sure of how he feels, though now we have a different problem... which is she doesn't completely know how _she_ feels. Since she learned to stop doing what was expected of her after meeting Issei, but since a confession is kind of an expectation? Well...**

**I thought about it for a while, and realized that using this was a good way to make her character development go full circle. Since Issei helped her learn to stop expecting everything in the first arc, then Albion mentioned her feelings during the second, she has to face how not expecting anything at all is just as bad. Most of all, it finally gives me a chance to reveal what caused her to develop an expectant mindset to begin with.**

**Anyways, this chapter served as a Halloween special, though it wasn't much since... I really didn't have much to work with because of how the holiday isn't too complex beyond scaring and giving candy. Though more of it was focused on revealing Ruihi's backstory, and she had a tough one, yet she managed to overcome it not only because she people were there for her, but because she never gave up.**

**That's a big reason why this arc has no villain. Because it's meant to not only showcase how everyone's grown since the beginning, but use Ruihi as a form of parallel to Valiana in the manner that Issei himself described, which is doubly fitting when one recalls how often Lucifer and Satan are tied to each other in the modern day. Even though this isn't the final arc of the Past Saga by a long shot, I can definitely say it's the most important.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	17. Preparing for Battle

**Welcome back everyone! First thing I'd like to say is to thank everyone who praised me for how I handled Issei's confession scene in the previous chapter, especially how in-character it was for Valiana to react as she did, since that was something I had been nervous about when I wrote it. Here's hoping that I make how she finally answers his confession have the same level of quality!**

**Now, back to the actual start notes? This chapter's picking up from Issei's confession and Adam's idea for how Valiana should decide the other members for her team. Since neither Issei nor Valiana realized that Ashir was watching them... I think some of you can already get a few ideas for what's going to happen. For how the team members will be decided, I can't say more besides it will help show off how Asia fights.**

**There's honestly not much more than I can say, other than talk about why most of the Vali team is part of Ruihi's team. The reason for that is I wanted them in the story, but since the first version had them in her peerage and the second version had intentions to do the same, but never got far enough to show any of them actually joining her. Then I thought about her fighting them, and they ended up on Ruihi's team.**

**That's all I needed to say, so without further ado? Let the chapter begin!**

**P.S: I just realized that I forgot to say this since her introduction, but Yumi is actually Tosca, renamed in the same way Kiba was originally known by Isaiah.**

* * *

**[Chapter 17 - Preparing for Battle]**

The time of the School Festival had finally come to an end, and once it had? Everyone began to head home. The scene soon focused on Valiana as she led Asia to where they now both called their home.

"My parents' room is off-limits, so feel free to make the guest room into yours. It became fairly useless after they went back to Hell." Valiana offered.

"Sure thing." Asia replied.

They soon arrived at their house.

Unlocking the door with her membership card, the sight of someone sleeping on the couch entered their view, getting Asia's attention. The someone in question was shown to be a young boy no older than probably 8 or 9 with long blue hair that wore a roughed version of the Seven Stars Gym's training uniform if it never had any symbols printed on.

"I thought you were living alone? Who's this little guy?" Asia inquired.

"I am, because that's just Rassei in his human form." Valiana revealed.

That surprised Asia as she saw Rassei stretch and wake up, soon taking his natural Sprite Dragon form, which hadn't changed much over the last few years due to how Sprite Dragons were the smallest of their kind.

At best, the only real differences were his scales were more vivid and sharper, and with his wings were slightly bigger. Besides that, like most Mini breeds of Dogs? This would likely be the biggest his Dragon body would grow, at least compared to his Human form's aging, which had clearer signs of aging to it.

"Want, food." He asked, flying around Valiana.

"Don't worry, I'm getting started on dinner now. In the meantime, why don't you get reacquainted with Asia?" She replied.

Rassei only then noticed Asia.

"You, really back?" Rassei asked.

"Nice to see you again. When we last met, you had just been born, and look at you now." She replied, smiling as she held him in her hands.

"Sweet scent, you." He replied.

Asia paused at his odd choice of replies, blinking a few times in the process.

"Are you... still partially asleep?" Asia asked.

"Yes." Rassei confirmed.

Hearing that, she let out an awkward laugh, finally understanding the reason behind his odd choice of speech.

* * *

Morning quickly came, along with the first day of November, as the scene opened to Valiana cooking breakfast.

At she was making some waffles and eggs, a magic circle could be seen by her ear as she tried to call her mother.

"Hey mom." She greeted.

"Good to hear from you sweetie, though is there any particular reason you're calling me this early?" Lilith replied, curious by the timing of the call.

Valiana blushed slightly.

"I need some help with something that's... best answered by a veteran to the subject." She answered.

Lilith paused for a moment, causing Valiana to hear laughter due to her awkward way of wording her reply.

"You'll need to give me a bit more context than that." Lilith replied.

Her daughter blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed about what she had to say, forcing herself to pinch her ear before she could get the words to slip off her tongue.

"Love, because... Issei just confessed to me a few hours ago." She revealed.

"Eh...?" Lilith blinked.

Taking a moment for that to register, Valiana gave her a minute before attempting to reply, only for her ears to ring as her mother screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Honey? Honey, get over here! Our daughter just said Issei _confessed_ to her!" Lilith screamed.

"Wait, what did you just say!?" Lucifer shouted, sounding just as dumbfounded as she did.

As she shook her head to get her sense of hearing and focus back to normal, her father rushed near her mother and quickly got into view of the magic circle.

"Tell us everything! I knew he'd confess one day, and boy was I right!" He begged.

His daughter made a sound of shock in response.

"What do you mean you _knew_ he'd confess!?" Valiana questioned.

"Come on, it was so obvious. Now tell us what your answer was!" Lucifer answered.

She went silent at that.

"I didn't give him an answer, or rather... I couldn't." Valiana admitted.

The sound of a stopping record was soon heard in her parents' heads.

"Eh?" Lucifer blinked.

"Say what now?" Lilith asked, feeling nervous.

"I didn't have an answer for Issei." Valiana repeated.

At that moment, she wisely moved the magic circle away from her ear as another loud scream escaped her parents' mouths.

"What do you mean you didn't have an answer for him!?" Lucifer questioned.

"I... I don't know, OK!? When he said to me, I just... I didn't have any answer! The reason I'm even living here was because you wanted me to stop having expectations, and now there's suddenly something that I'm expected to answer?" Valiana screamed, feeling frustrated.

As she gained a sad look on her face, her parents went silent.

"Oh boy..." Lucifer realized.

"We solved one problem in steering her away from always following expectations, but it ended up created the opposite issue. Now it seems like she can't expect anything." Lilith sighed.

"Why do we suck so badly when it comes to spotting the weak spots in our daughter's sense of understanding?" Lucifer questioned.

"Here's a thought. Do either of you realize I can still hear you?" Valiana inquired.

Both of them suddenly froze at that, letting out awkward laughter in response.

"OK, uh... I think this is probably a mother-daughter related question more than anything, so I hope you don't mind going to the gym somewhat late today." Lilith replied.

Valiana shrugged at that.

"It's fine. After all, I need to focus on my Rating Game team, and that's not going to be easy if this is the only thing my mind can focus on." She replied.

"Good point. Especially since until both sides submit their respective teammates and positions, we can't set an official date for the Rating Game." Lilith agreed.

With that, Lilith and Valiana began their talk.

* * *

At the time as this, Issei and Eve were the only ones currently in the Hyoudou House, with Adam and the other nine members of the Hyoudou siblings having already left for the gym.

"I see, so you finally told Valiana how you felt." Eve realized.

"Yeah, I did..." Issei replied, still feeling a little bummed out.

Realizing why her eldest son didn't feel like his usually energetic self, Eve rubbed his head to comfort him. It didn't do much, but Issei at least appreciated the gesture, and smiled slightly.

"You really wanted to hear her say that she loved you after that confession, didn't you?" She realized.

He nodded in response.

"She didn't say it was impossible, but having to wait is torture. Especially if... she somehow ends up telling me that she doesn't see me as more than a friend." He answered.

"I know that will never happen." Eve smiled.

Issei looked at her, both surprised and confused.

"Before I say anymore? I don't claim to be an expert on love, and most likely I'm not due to how I was intentionally made naive by Elohim until he saw my presence helped your father develop his own sense of free will. Even living for 10,000 years and guiding the second wave of Humanity for the last 2000 doesn't change that." She continued.

She soon moved a hand over her heart, closing her eyes as she briefly thought to the day Issei was born.

* * *

_The sight of Adam could be seen as he rushed through Kuoh City, hurrying towards the hospital after just receiving the news that Eve had gone into labor._

_"Our baby... our baby's finally coming into the world!" He thought._

_He had no idea if it was a boy or a girl, as Eve requested the Doctor not to tell them what gender they would be, so all they knew was what the names they chose for either gender their firstborn child was given. After rushing into the hospital, he continued running until he saw the sight of Lucifer and Lilith, the latter holding a sleeping Valiana._

_"There you are!" Lucifer smiled._

_"The baby, is it-" Adam asked._

_Lucifer just motioned inside, deciding it was better for what Adam's eyes saw as his answer, rather than whatever he could say._

_Going into the room, the various leaders of the Christian Pantheon were shown to have gathered for this occasion._

_"You made it." Eve smiled._

_Adam looked towards their child, and felt his eyes water as he saw the baby boy who had yet to open his eyes, yet was completely calm. Sensing his father, the young boy turned his head._

_"Look Issei, there's your daddy. Why don't you say hi?" She asked, looking at her son._

_"Hey there..." Adam quietly said, holding out his finger._

_In response to those words, Issei reached out his small right hand and held onto that finger. The moment Adam felt his touch... he broke into tears._

_"Well done Adam, you're finally an official father!" Lucifer praised, barely able to hold back his own tears._

_He would only be the first of their children, but Issei was the proof of something they had waited for so long to earn... which is why they chose to name him Issei. He was the honest reward they had earned over the last 2000 years._

* * *

She took a deep breath, still smiling as she opened her eyes, leaving a confused Issei to blink in response.

"However, if there's one thing that I can say that I understand? It's the feelings of one's heart." Eve stated.

"What does that have to do with this?" Issei questioned.

Eve giggled in response, leaving her son to raise an eye.

"Let me put it like this. If Valiana didn't have some kind of feelings for you, then wouldn't it have made more sense for her to have shot you down on the spot?" She asked.

His eyes widened in response.

"Exactly. The fact your words left her unable to respond means her feelings enough that she sees you as more than just a friend, the question is are her feelings of romantic love, or some kind of sibling love between you?" Eve continued, smiling as she did.

"So, you're saying that her choice of reaction means there has to be some kind of chance she'll return my feelings?" Issei asked.

"That's right. Not only that, but since you two have known each other forever, I'm even more certain she does love you back. The kind of bond you share isn't something one can develop by simply becoming friends as children, so have faith in yourself." She confirmed.

With those words, Eve felt herself being hugged.

"Thanks mom." Issei smiled, happy tears in his eyes.

He ran towards the gym, with Eve following him to the doorway and waving goodbye, silently wishing him luck.

* * *

As the two Heavenly Dragon wielders were speaking with their respective mothers about the confession, Ashir had gathered everyone in Seven Stars Gym to tell them about what he saw. Asia wasn't there, hearing Valiana talking to Lilith instead.

Needless to say, the reaction everyone got ranged from mild expectancy to outright shock, with Adam doing his best not to laugh at those who had no idea whatsoever.

"No way, my big brother's liked Valiana? For how long!?" Homura questioned.

"Yeah... I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear you say that." Balberith sighed.

Homura looked at him with an odd expression, causing him to face palm and shake his head, with Verrine covering her mouth to stifle the laugh aimed at her little sister.

"Regardless of who did or didn't see it, I can definitely add this to your discussion. Me, Eve, and Valiana's parents have all been calling them getting together for a while." Adam revealed.

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"As in betting money!?" Rui asked.

"Of course not. With how much money we already make, why would any of us need to gamble?" He replied.

"Good point." Saji realized.

The sound of the door opening was heard, making everyone flinch in response.

"They're here, so I'd act casual before they find out what you know." Adam warned.

Everyone quickly scrambled to start working out, right as Issei, Valiana, and Asia (who was struggling to hold a poker face) walked into the training area.

"Ah, good. Now we're all here." Adam smiled.

Adam clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone. Now that the School Festival is over, it's time I share my idea for how Valiana should decide her teammates in her upcoming Rating Game with Ruihi." He requested.

"What kind of idea do you have?" Valiana asked.

"We'll be having a training camp." Adam answered.

"Training camp?" Everyone repeated.

"Since Ruihi's only concern is being able to have a battle with Valiana that pushes them both to their limits? We should have Valiana watch everyone train hard, since that will not only let her decide who among our non-Longinus users can achieve that, but find those who have the right synergy with her, Issei, and Asia's fighting style." He explained.

Valiana thought about that for a moment, realizing how that could help.

"Seeing others fight would be a good way to make a decision." She realized.

"It also helps for a secondary reason. After Ruihi made her announcement, the other current heirs to the Maou Clans, except for Ingvild who's currently on tour for her singing career, decided to challenge the rest of our newest Rating Game players." Adam revealed, looking at said Devils.

This caught their attention.

"All of them challenged us? Are you serious!?" Rias asked.

"Serious as a heart attack. Since Valiana's having her First Rating game, and Ingvild had one before her tour began, they felt it would be a good idea for all of them to have Rating Games of their own. I'm not sure who's facing who yet, and who's gotta sit this out, but I think it's a great opportunity to see how far you've come." Adam explained.

Despite their initial shock, all of them quickly showed excitement at this opportunity.

"In other words, this training camp helps them as much as it helps Valiana pick her team." Issei realized.

Adam chuckled in response.

"And I haven't even told you _where_ this training camp is happening, which is the biggest surprise of all." He mentioned.

"What kind of place could surprise us after everything we've seen?" Saji challenged.

Everyone saw Adam smirk in response.

"How would you react if I were to say... the Hidden lands?" Adam answered.

Saji's eyes widened.

"What did you say!?" Saji screamed.

Issei and Valiana's eyes widened as they heard that, though it was heard to blame them. They were the only Seven Stars Gym athletes who had visited the land of the three lost continents, and even then, they only saw part of it.

"Uh... dad? Is there any particular reason, or maybe reasons, you want us to train there?" Issei inquired.

"I could tell you the main reason, but to really share the shock factor? Alicia, calculate what increased oxygen can do on your Exo-Pad, and then show everyone your results." Adam responded, closing his eyes and flashing a small grin.

Alicia wasn't sure what she'd learn, but Adam had been willing to help develop her intelligence since the Innovate Incident, so she brought out her unique tablet to compare the oxygen they were used to and the oxygen inside the Hidden Lands.

Once she got the results and the cross references were pulled up, she let out a loud gasp that caught everyone's attention. Chase let out a sigh once he saw this.

"It's clear this will be shocking, so just rip off the bandage for us." He stated.

"R-Right." Alicia replied.

She took a moment to clear her throat, then faced everyone.

"To properly explain? There's more oxygen in Hidden Lands due to certain plants. If exposed to a higher amount of oxygen, our bodies would become more alert, improve our cognition, and enhance our physical performance. It also makes you happier, meaning less stress and better training results under much tougher conditions." Alicia explained.

This caught everyone by surprise.

"Are you serious!?" Miku questioned.

"Actually... yeah, that makes sense. Me and Valiana saw a freaking Tyrannosaurus Rex while we were there, but it didn't take that long for us to calm down. Even though we were still only 10 years old and pretty freaked out, even after Ruby said it wouldn't eat us." Issei realized.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So, basically... Pangaea's separation actually weakened most of the world?" Chiemi realized.

"It did. That's why we were lucky to have killed Trihexa, since otherwise..." Adam confirmed.

The implication alone caused everyone to feel a chill.

"Likewise, it's because most of the world doesn't live in that environment that I find it a good place for our training camp. You'll have to get used to the added air, but at the same time? You don't need as long to rest, and won't deal with as much stress." He continued with a smile.

"I get it. While it's harder, the training benefits balance things out." Rex remarked.

"So, I take it that means everyone's fine with the location I chose?" Adam inquired.

Everyone nodded.

"Then it's official." He declared.

"Out of curiosity, where will be going? Are we staying with the Dragons?" Valiana asked.

"Nope, though I will see if Issei has any free time to make a visit later." Adam answered.

Asia tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll explain later." Issei whispered.

"OK then, where are we staying while we're there?" Valiana asked, scratching her head.

"That's the surprise." Adam replied.

Needless to say, it wouldn't be long before they would find out what made it a surprise.

* * *

The scene opened to the peaks of the Satan Clan's mountain area, where Ruihi and Asuka were currently training.

Asuka readied her sword before rushing ahead, with Ruihi on the other side as she transformed her hands into their Dragon Claw form, holding them out in a cross shape as she readied her guard.

"Give me all you've got." Ruihi smirked.

"Gladly." Asuka replied, calming her mind.

Swinging her blade forward, she struck Ruihi's claws with all of her strength. At first, it seemed like her sword strike wouldn't get through, but a few seconds after her attack hit? Asuka moved past her.

*"CHINK!"*

Looking at her claws, the Satan Heiress saw her right claw had lost a scale. As one of the few Devils who were right-handed, meaning it was her stronger claw, this was quite a feat on Asuka's end.

"Nice job. Even if it was just one scale, you finally cut through my Dragon skin." She praised.

"How much did I damage that scale?" Asuka inquired.

"I don't see where it went, so-" Ruihi replied.

It fell on her head, getting her attention as it bounced into her right hand.

"Oh, never mind. The scale itself is damaged." She answered.

Asuka sighed.

"My efforts are clearly not at their greatest then. Issei Hyoudou doesn't give the luxury of having scales, so if I can't damage one, then I stand no chance against his armor." Asuka realized.

"Uh... no offense, but it's probably harder to break an Evil Dragon's scale than it would to break his armor." Ruihi mentioned.

"You yourself wish to fight with everything you have, correct? It's better to train under something being the reality than to compare it and let it cost you later." Asuka replied.

"Fair point, though let's wait before you try breaking through my scales again." Ruihi decided.

Asuka bowed in response.

"That's good. It'd be hard for me to report in if you were distracted by training." Someone stated.

Hearing the familiar female voice, both of them looked to the trees and saw someone drop into view from the branch, hanging upside from it by her legs. She had long black hair like Asuka and Ruihi, and hot pink eyes.

Her attire consisted of a black kimono with a kunoichi theme and red as its secondary color, with a strap for ninja swords facing behind her on each side of her hips. The sash holding them also carried various ninja tools. A large red bow also had her hair tied into a ponytail like her friends', only puffier and spread out.

"Oh, hey there Mura-" Ruihi greeted.

"Nuh uh, Ruihi. Remember what I said about using my real name when I have no reason to use my code name." The kunoichi remind her.

Asuka briefly turned to stifle a brief laugh as Ruihi blushed in embarrassment.

"R-Right, hey there Airi." She greeted.

The kunoichi known as Airi smiled at that.

This girl was Airi Hanzo, the great granddaughter of Hanzo Hattori, who had his first name inherited by her father as their family's surname after the decimation of many ninja during the time of Nobunaga's conquests.

"I'm assuming you've finished scouting out the details on how Valiana's preparing her team for our full training regimen?" Ruihi inquired.

"I have. They're all heading to the Hidden Lands." Airi confirmed.

That caught Ruihi and Asuka's attention, as well as their interest.

"Training where some of the most powerful wildlife in the world is gathered? I respect their dedication to their Rating Game preparations." Asuka admitted.

"Anything specific?" Ruihi asked.

"Only that Valiana currently has only decided on two teammates. First is Issei, who will be her Queen, and then her cousin Asia Argento, who will be one of her Knights." Airi answered.

Ruihi scratched her chin in response.

"My best guess? She's not sure of her choice of team just yet, so part of their training in the Hidden Lands is so she can decide which of her friends can actually give you the limit breaking Rating Game you asked her for." She continued.

"Makes sense." Asuka remarked.

"Then that makes how we'll train easier. However, before you join us? I want you to get all the info you can on her friends, that way we know which kind of opponents we may have to fight." Ruihi decided, giving Airi a pre-Rating Game task.

Airi nodded and flipped right-side up.

"See you in an hour." She promised.

She soon disappeared as she jumped into the air, moving faster than the naked eye could follow. Ruihi and Asuka saw her attached to a ninja glider, flying through the use of wind, which she was creating by the magic known as ninjutsu.

"Come on Asuka, time to gather the rest of our team and get into full training mode." Ruihi stated.

"Right." Asuka agreed.

They both left the mountain range to gather the rest of their teammates.

* * *

Within part of Lemuria, a magic circle formed as Adam brought the entirety of the Seven Stars Gym with him, with Eve stretching as she took a deep breath.

"Just as fresh as I remember it." She smiled, briefly blushing.

"She's right, this air is like having a fresh mint without the minty flavor." Murayama agreed.

Saji was heard screaming as a giant Centipede slithered by, scaring quite a few of the kids.

"And tiny bugs!" Rui screamed.

Gressil gave Rui a paper bag, which he breathed into.

"What exactly makes them so big?" Homura asked.

"It depends on the oxygen levels in proportion to their surrounding atmosphere, as bugs take in oxygen through holes in their bodies called spiracles. The larger bodies meant they needed bigger intakes." Adam explained.

That confused most of the group, who just stared and blinked at him.

"The bodies of bugs aren't that different from balloons." Adam clarified.

"Oh!" Everyone exclaimed in understanding.

Issei and Valiana noticed they were in some kind of forest, but not the one near the ocean from their first visit.

"So, where exactly are we going, since I'm sure we aren't already there?" Valiana asked.

"It's a small village that we're fairly familiar with. In fact, it's the only place in the Hidden Lands where you can find any Humans." Eve revealed.

"You mean Humans actually live here?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's right, and it'll make more sense why they do once you see what going on." She confirmed.

Adam and Eve began walking ahead, leading everyone to follow them until they finally saw it.

It was a village, but based on what it looked like to everyone present, it was more like some kind of village city in both size and functionality. Needless to say, it was nothing like the athletes of the Seven Stars Gym expected.

"Wow, this is-" Issei started.

"A really nice place." Valiana finished.

Realizing what they just did, the two blushed before looking away from each other, causing Ashir to face palm.

'How does she not know how she feels about him?' He questioned in disbelief.

During this time, a female figure noticed them coming from the forest and smiled.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She greeted.

Everyone turned to see a woman with long brunette hair and green eyes, with an attire resembling clothes one would normally see in North American countries.

"It has, good to see you Luluwa." Eve smiled, greeting her back.

That caught Fubuki's attention.

"Did you just say Luluwa? As in... the one that legends say is your first daughter!?" She asked.

"Daughter? Are you saying we have another sister, and we didn't know!?" Rui exclaimed.

Fubuki looked at him in confusion.

"Where did you get that from?" Fubuki asked.

Luluwa showed some surprise.

"You finally had children of your own, and you never told me about it? How rude!" She said, puffing her cheeks slightly.

"Sorry, we've been a little distracted since we've had them, and that's a story of its own." Adam apologized, rubbing his head.

He then cleared his throat.

"Kids, this is Luluwa, the first of three women among the second wave of Humanity." He revealed.

While everyone else seemed to realize what was going on, Rui still looked confused about everything.

"He doesn't get it." Adam sighed.

"Here, allow me." Luluwa offered.

She kneeled by Rui.

"I'm not your secret older sister, but something like the Human equivalent to what the Shinou are for Elohim and Shekhinah, though it wouldn't be wrong for you to call me your Aunt." Luluwa explained.

"Oh!" Rui realized.

Adam looked at his so-called younger sister-in-law with surprise, who smiled at him.

"Uh... how about we go into the village now?" He suggested, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sure thing." Luluwa replied.

She led them into the village, revealing that it wasn't just comprised of Humans, but Elves, Dwarves, and what looked to be a humanoid race with animal features not unlike some Youkai or related creatures such as Werewolves.

"I thought this village would only have Humans in it. What's the story on why there are also Elves, Dwarves, and whatever that race with animal traits is called, living here?" Homura asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll answer that soon enough." Eve promised.

They eventually found themselves in front of a medium-sized mansion.

"Whoa!" Homura exclaimed.

Luluwa knocked on the door, which was then opened by a young woman. She had long and slightly curled pink hair with matching eyes, both of which were the color of Cherry Blossoms, that reached to her gifted bosom.

The rest of her body was similarly impressive, being quite curvaceous and voluptuous, having a plump bubble butt and clear porcelain skin.

Her attire consisted of a black T-shirt with a long V-neck that exposed a large amount of her cleavage, and tight shorts of sky-blue color, which everyone noticed was perfectly hugging against her skin.

She was easily on a level close to, but still behind, that of Lilith and Eve's beauty.

"What do you need Luluwa? I was in the middle of-" She asked, yawning slightly.

Her eyes soon spotted Adam and Eve, making them widen as her drowsiness shattered from the shock of seeing them.

"Adam! Eve! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're here to have a training camp, so I hope don't mind, but-" Adam explained.

"N-No, not at all! I don't mind letting you stay for a while!" She reassured him.

Laughs were heard from the Unknown Dictator.

**("I never thought I'd see you act so nervous after everything you did during the time of the Dissension, but you sure proved me wrong. All hail the flustered head of the Ancient Gods, the flustered Chichigami!")** Melvazoa laughed.

Issei's face turned red as he heard that name, immediately realizing what it meant in Japanese, causing Chichigami herself to blush.

"Ugh... hello there Melvazoa, I'm hoping Resetoras didn't let you come here by yourself?" She greeted, tightening her fist in response.

**("Don't worry, my host is also part of this group.")** Resetoras reassured her.

Valiana blinked a few times, looking between Mitsuya, Alicia, and Chichigami until she felt something click in her mind, causing her eyes to widen.

"Both of you come from the Hidden Lands?" She realized.

"They do. I'm the one who watches everything in Lemuria alongside the Dragons, while Melvazoa's kind lives and watches all of Mu, and Resetoras' kind does the same for all of Atlantis both above and underwater." Chichigami confirmed, still showing an annoyed blush.

Luluwa soon noticed the tension, and coughed into her now curled hand.

"How about we go inside now?" She suggested, a nervous sweat on her face.

"I agree, let's go inside... _now_." Chichigami agreed.

Resetoras and Melvazoa found themselves flinching, getting a clear signal that their old friend could actually back up her threat.

* * *

Afternoon quickly rolled around as everyone was gathered outside, with the bad parts of Chichigami's mood completely absent.

"Who knew that beating the manifestations of their consciousness would be so cathartic?" She remarked, her skin shining slightly.

"Y-Yeah, who knew?" Mitsuya agreed, forcing out a toothy grin.

Not long after they went inside, Chichigami somehow managed to temporarily pull Melvazoa and Resetoras from their respective Longinus and then smack them around. While it wasn't a surprise she beat up Melvazoa for her teasing, it was strange she did it to Resetoras as well.

In fact, when he himself asked why he was getting punished? What she said was...

"Because you didn't prevent it beforehand, and I'm already pissed off enough by it that I'm doing it anyways." She stated.

An odd reason, but no one was willing to upset the annoyed Goddess. Though Alicia and Mitsuya did slightly enjoy it, if only because it let them finally see what their partners looked like.

Resetoras was a creature made of what looked like crystallized ether, one that resembled like a fusion between a Wyvern with arms, and a bird if it was a sea creature instead of a flier. His wings also had what looked like a single line of what could best be called glowing feathers. He also had a Human form, though his had a body made of crystal.

Melvazoa was a bionic machine, one with a sleek look that gave it origins similar to the robots you'd see in anime or video game that took place far into the future, yet didn't looked that different from Resetoras, simply having a genuine sky theme compared to his aquatic theme. His human form had gray skin, and a metal in a few places.

"Well, now that we've gotten past all of that?" Luluwa asked.

"Right, let's all celebrate! Cheers!" Chichigami announced, holding a mug of juice up.

"Cheers!" Everyone repeated.

They all took a drink, with the scene focusing on a pair of Human twins with black hair and brown eyes, being none other than Cain and Abel.

"It's a nice surprise to see you two finally had kids." Cain mentioned.

"Though I have to ask, how did you have ten kids in a row? Especially within just seven years?" Abel asked.

"Easy, the Fruit of Life and Wisdom made having my children quick and painless." Eve answered with a smile.

Hearing that, a redhead with hazel eyes looked at her with disbelief.

"Seriously? That's totally unfair to the rest of us!" Awan complained.

Cain pat his wife on the both as she pouted for a while, making Homura giggle at her Aunt's antics.

"We're just glad to see we have some extended family here." She remarked.

Taking a bite of his food, a man with white hair and gray eyes looked at her, along with a woman who had blonde hair and blue eyes who was taking a sip of her mug.

"Same with us." Seth replied.

"It might be a little late to say this, but welcome to Lemuria." Azura stated.

Homura smiled at that.

"Apologies if this seems a little rude with how out of nowhere this might be, but I do recall Homura asked about why this isn't just a home for Humanity, so..." Chiemi asked.

"Allow me to answer that for you." Someone offered.

Everyone turned to see a woman with sandy-colored hair and dog ears on her head walk into view.

"Oh, there you are Keitekai." Chichigami smiled.

"Sorry for the delay. Didn't think this hunting trip would take so long." Keitekai apologized.

She looked at everyone.

"My name is Keitekai, a Goddess of Diversity, and the creator of the Fiume race." She greeted, motioning to the people with animal features.

"She's also my wife." Chichigami mentioned.

"Doesn't surprise me, considering your-" Saji remarked.

He went silent as Chichigami's aura began to flare out.

"Enough with the jokes about my name meaning Breast God, because that is nothing but a horrible coincidence! My name's not even Japanese! Yes, I may be a Goddess of Breasts, but my name is not because of that! In fact, me being a Goddess of Breasts has more to do with beauty than breasts themselves!" Chichigami furiously screamed.

Saji's body shook with fear, causing Keitekai to let out a slight snicker.

"She's telling the truth. In our faction's unique language, her name actually means _gentle soul_." Keitekai explained.

"OK, no saying her name is based on what kind of Goddess she is, or you'll piss her off." Issei nervously realized.

After another minute passed, Chichigami calmed down.

"Sorry about that. I'm normally so calm and collected, but that always makes me blow my fuse." Chichigami said, looking embarrassed.

**("Don't feel too bad. After all, I used to be evil.")** Melvazoa reminded her.

That caught everyone's attention, especially Alicia's.

**("That's a story for a different time.")** He stated.

"OK, but just so we're clear? I'm going to remember that so you can't walk out of telling me." Alicia replied.

**("Not really trying to hide it anyways.")** Melvazoa remarked.

With all of that out of the way, everyone listened as Chichigami started explaining everything about their village.

"All the races here live together because our community supports one another. The Elves aren't physically strong and are herbivores, while the Dwarves are unable to use any magic outside of tools and are carnivores. The Fiume are also better with instincts than with rational thought, while Humans are the best at using technology." She explained.

"Ah, I get it. Each race helps cover the areas that the other races struggle in." Fubuki realized.

"That's right. Even if it's just Lemuria we're staying in, there's a lot of hard work involved in our daily lives, especially since the rough environment is why we have to live in this city-like village instead of an actual city." Chichigami confirmed.

Right as that was said, a gigantic Dragonfly caused a slight wind above the group, almost as if to emphasize that.

"Yeah, I guess having giant fliers and Dinosaurs would make having buildings of metal do more harm than good." Balberith realized.

Keitekai giggled in reply.

"Anyways, while I might be a little late in asking this, what exactly is this training camp of yours for?" Chichigami inquired.

"We're here to train for an upcoming Rating Game, one between the daughter of Satan, who is challenging the daughter of Lucifer, who just happens to be right there." Adam revealed, pointing at Valiana.

Hearing the mention of Lucifer and a daughter, they all looked at Valiana, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Whoa! You mean Lucifer and Lilith finally found the time to have their own kid?" Keitekai said in surprise.

"What's your name?" Chichigami asked.

"I-I'm... Valiana." She replied, feeling nervous from how suddenly Adam revealed who her father was.

Eve cleared her throat, making Chichigami blush and back off.

"Well, now it makes sense why you chose to do a training camp here, considering how our environment is pretty fitting for it." Chichigami realized.

She then looked at Alicia and Mitsuya.

"Although, I'd recommend you two should go to Mu and Atlantis, since those environments are likely better to train in due to your powers. Especially since Melvazoa's older brother and Resetoras' younger sister will likely be willing to train you." She suggested.

"I would be interested in seeing the race Melvazoa created-" Alicia agreed, already imagining it.

She paused at that.

"Wait... older brother? I thought Chichigami implied you were the creator of a machine race?" She asked.

**("I am, but I used to have an ability that let me preserve myself. I lost that ability in the Dissension War, but before I did, my last use of it reduced my age until it made my younger brother a few years older than me.")** Melvazoa clarified.

Alicia's eyes widened at that.

**("Yeah, now please don't ask any further questions. It's fairly embarrassing.")** He replied.

She nodded her head, able to clearly understand why an older sibling turning younger was embarrassing.

"We'll officially begin our training tomorrow. For today, let's get some rest, that way your bodies don't strain and stress themselves too much as they get used to the stronger air we'll be doing our training in." Adam decided as he stood up.

"OK!" Everyone replied.

* * *

Ruihi jumped towards Bikou as he swung the replica of his ancestor's signature weapon, prompting her to slash a Dragon Claw at it. She covered it with her dark flames, and sent the Monkey Prince flying into the mountain side.

Watching from the sidelines, Bennia and Le Fay winced at the sight, while Arthur and Rugal were more indifferent.

"Hey Bikou, you still alive?" Kuisha asked.

"I'm OK! Although, I might also be stuck, so a little help here?" He replied, stuck behind some rubble.

A few slash marks appeared as Bennia dropped into view, causing the rocks around him to fall onto the ground like slices of salami. Once he was free, Bikou stretched out his arms, and grabbed his staff.

"Thank you." Bikou said, sighing in relief.

"No problem." Bennia replied, giving a thumb's up.

From above, the sight of Airi was seen as she began descending towards the group.

"I'm back!" Airi announced.

"Wow, that was fast." Asuka remarked.

Airi spun before pocketing her gliding cloth and landed before the group.

"So, what did you find out?" Ruihi asked.

"I've managed to learn who definitely won't, or even can't be on Valiana's team." She answered.

She brought out a set of pictures, starting with photos showing the other Longinus wielders.

"Because Valiana has the Divine Dividing, that means Issei and Asia fill up the three Longinus spots her team can have. As for who won't be on her team?" Airi continued.

She then brought out the photos of Rias, Ravel, Sona, Ashir, and Cecilia, along with those who would likely be on their team.

"And I'm guessing these are those who won't be on her team?" Ruihi assumed.

"More than likely, since the other Maou Heirs have decided to challenge these five to a Rating Game, due to the timing of yours and Ingvild's match before she went on tour." Airi confirmed.

"So, the people who don't qualify in either and can be on her team are..." She inquired.

Airi quickly brought them out, revealing those she predicted could likely be on her team.

"Looks like there are a lot of capable people she could have on her team, and I would find it an honor for any of them to be my opponent." Arthur stated.

"Yeah, they have quite the range of people in their gym." Bikou agreed.

"Especially since a few of their members have heritages like all of yours, but more specific to this faction. This is why I'm confident her team will be able to truly challenge us once the day of the game arrives." Ruihi smiled, a confident look on her face.

Airi nodded, making a hand motion.

"Which is why we need to be ready for when that day comes. As my father often tells me, never believe you've reached the top, even if you're already there." She stated.

"Then let's not hold back on our training." Asuka agreed, drawing her sword.

"For both our honor and that of the opponents we'll be facing." Arthur agreed, doing the same.

Asuka and Arthur began clashing swords.

* * *

The following morning, everyone saw Alicia standing by Cain and Awan, while Mitsuya stood with Seth and Azura.

"Good luck once you get to Mu and Atlantis." Eve stated.

"We will, and good luck to everyone with their Rating Game preparations here." Alicia replied.

With those words, both groups headed to the other continents, leaving the others in Lemuria.

Once they were out of sight, Adam turned to everyone.

"Just to make sure what I say next isn't premature on my end... does anyone else have plans to go somewhere else in the Hidden Lands?" He asked.

Silence followed, making him sigh in relief.

"Alright then, it's time for us to begin our training with a practice match, but before I announce who'll be fighting? Let's head over to the location I've chosen." Adam stated.

"Wish we had a map for this part, because everything about this pace makes me feel lost." Yumi remarked.

"If a lack of a map is a worry, then allow me to solve that problem before anymore concerns pop up." Fuyuka smiled.

Manifesting the History Breaker, she opened its pages to create a map.

"That easily!?" Yumi exclaimed in surprise.

"What, did you think it would be hard? The powers of each Longinus are essentially cheat codes to begin with." Fuyuka questioned, a deadpan look on her face.

Such a reply left Yumi's response as a mere sweat drop.

Adam soon began leading everyone to the location in question, which was shown to be a vast jungle area full of areas for climbing, safe to fly around or even swim in for the bodies of water could be seen. If anyone had to define it with one word, it would be wild.

"This place looks intense." Mizuki remarked.

"Exactly the point. This area is where a lot species are on equal ground, for both predators trying to gather their prey, and said prey that's trying to escape them. As such, not only is it a good place for everyone to fight without a true advantage to any one side... but a great place to fight powerful creatures." Adam explained.

"Uh, no offense, but wouldn't we be in danger against said creatures? I know that Issei and Valiana said a T-Rex wasn't interested in them, but what about everything else?" Kiba inquired.

"That's exactly why I decided to call someone who could deal with that issue, since there's one creature no animal on Lemuria is stupid enough to challenge." Adam smiled.

Right as that was said, a Smilodon walked into view, growling at everyone. As everyone noticed the fierce predator approach them, their reactions varied from indifference to nervous sweating based on prior experience and/or their abilities.

Just as the Smilodon readied itself to jump, a loud crash landed behind the group, causing it to release sweat like a heavy rainfall.

"Hmm?" Issei blinked, turning around.

His eyes widened at the sight of Tannin, who stared at the prehistoric cat until it finally decided to leave, knowing it was no match for the mighty Dragon standing before it.

"Tannin! It's been a while!" Issei greeted.

"Issei, glad to see you're doing alright. I can already tell how much stronger you've become." Tannin replied, smiling the best his mouth could allow.

Hearing the Dragon's name, everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So, this is one of the Dragon Kings, and Ddraig's youngest child? Amazing..." Chase breathed, feeling his power.

"Pretty overwhelming, isn't it?" Kelsey grinned.

In response, Issei remembered something and held his hand out.

"Time for you to meet an old friend of yours." He smiled.

A magic square appeared as a small creature appeared in his hands, revealing the familiar form of the Spectre Dragon as she let out a yawn and opened her eyes, waking up from a long nap.

Once she could see where she was, the young Dragon transformed and took a form resembling that of a younger Ophis, only with rainbow-colored hair she had in a ponytail and nearly white eyes (which had a slight tint of color to them) with a sleepy look to them.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, tilting her head.

"Hikari, this is Tannin. He helped raise your egg before you and I first met each other." Issei smiled.

The young Dragon looked at Tannin, tilting her head even more until she felt some sense of familiarity.

She held out a hand.

"Banana?" Hikari requested.

Everyone suddenly face faulted, while Tannin just blinked in confusion.

"Do I want to know?" Tannin asked.

"Not really, beyond she's apparently addicted to the fruit, and it's just a minor part of why she said that of all things." Valiana replied, looking away as she did.

Tannin chuckled in response.

"Honestly, it seems Hikari isn't that different from my grandmother when she had only just met Elohim." Tannin stated.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"She had a mentality that was younger than the age her physical body implied." He explained.

Issei blinked before chuckling, right as Adam gave the young Dragon a few bananas to chew on.

"Anyways, Adam asked me to come for more than to keep the animals that would you harm from laying a finger on you, but because my years of experience will offer you a lot of help." Tannin revealed.

"Huh? But aren't you smart enough to notice these kinds of things?" Ruruko asked, looking at Adam.

"While I may be smart, I'm not omnipotent. Someone like Tannin, who is a more direct fighter and someone who studies the way of fighting, has a lot more knowledge than I do. It also doesn't hurt to get a second opinion to make sure no sense of bias gets in the way." He answered.

"Makes sense. While it can vary by amount, one's experiences guarantee you'll always have some level of bias, otherwise everyone would like the same stuff." Sona realized.

Adam nodded his head.

"Now, time for our first training match of the day. The chosen fighters will be... Asia and Tomoe!" He announced.

Asia was a little surprised, while Tomoe showed some shock before smiling and drawing out Murasame from its sheath.

"Looks like it's us first." Asia smiled.

"Seems so, though I'll be the one who wins." Tomoe replied, looking confident.

Adam took out a few metal spheres and threw them into the air, causing them to reveal they were floating cameras as he manifested a large magical screen for everyone to watch the battle from.

"When I give the word, you two may start the battle." Tannin stated.

Both sides nodded as they stood across from one another.

"BEGIN!"

Hearing that, Tomoe quickly claimed the first move and swung her sword.

**"Sword Synthesis!"**

Asia noticed a dark, crystalline metal forming near her, and quickly ran out of the way with speed that easily matched that of Valiana's.

"You have a Sacred Gear?" Asia asked in surprise.

"That's right. I have a Sword Synthesis, which lets me create Cursed Swords, or at least the metal they're made from. Considering that Murasame itself is a Cursed Sword, I doubt there could be any Sacred Gear that could fit me better than this one does." Tomoe confirmed.

She quickly formed a Cursed Sword with a large gap between it, which she combined with Murasame to enhance its blade. Seeing this, Asia gave a smile of interest.

"You're right. Though just to be fair, I should let you know that I'm aware of such a combination, as there is someone among the Angels who uses a Holy Sword and a Blade Blacksmith in a similar manner to what you just did." Asia admitted.

Tomoe's eyes widened at that, while Kiba himself took interest, since his Sacred Gear was also a Blade Blacksmith.

"Why tell me something like that?" Tomoe asked, feeling herself sweating slightly.

"Well, we are training, aren't we? What matters is we give it our all. As such, there's no need to hide things from someone I know isn't on Ruihi's team." Asia answered.

Hearing that, Tomoe felt her cheeks puff up before letting out a slight laugh in response.

"I didn't expect an answer like that. Although, you do make a good point. I hope you understand that means I'd like to see the same from you." She replied.

"Of course." Asia promised.

Tomoe raised her sword up.

"Murasame, lend me your full power!" She announced, feeling her eyes sharpen.

Markings appeared across Tomoe's arms, causing a dark aura to surround her body.

Asia felt its shock wave from where she stood.

"Now, let me show you this empowering alongside my Sacred Gear's full potential!" Tomoe announced.

**"Balance Breaker!"**

Dark sword metal formed around her body, transforming into a Dragon made of Cursed Swords.

**"Stake Victim Dragon!"**

"Incredible." Tannin praised.

The Dragon let out a roar as Tomoe stood on its head, holding out Murasame in a way that controlled its movements through the Sword Synthesis extension.

"Let's see how you can handle this!" She announced.

The Dragon blasted a dark blast at Asia, one that Valiana noticed she didn't dodge.

'She let that attack hit her, but why?' Tomoe asked.

Once the attack was over, Asia took a moment to get back on her feet, wincing slightly.

"Pretty strong, right?" Tomoe smirked.

"Yeah, and while I might have speed like Valiana, that's only due to her father one having the same power of light before he became a Devil. I don't have the same durability or great physical strength she does. That means I almost took the full brunt of your attack." Asia praised.

After saying that, she let out a slight giggle.

"Although, as grandpa taught me? Power is just one factor of a battle." She mentioned.

She began to glow, making everyone gasp as Asia healed all the damage she had taken.

"Her healing... it's so powerful." Eve realized.

"Really? Is it that much stronger than that of my Twilight Healing?" Kirino asked.

"Definitely, and that's just due to it being a Longinus, without me including how your forms of healing are different." Eve confirmed.

Asia soon held out her hand.

"Now, time for me to show you what I can do!" She announced.

She threw it down and then forward, unleashing a bright blast.

The white light shined with an iridescent glow as it smashed into the Stake Victim Dragon's chest, which quickly felt its eyes widen as it let out a pained roar. Tomoe gasped as it fell onto its knees.

"No way... how is this possible?" She asked.

"That's it, Asia wins the match!" Adam announced.

Tomoe was about to say something, only to feel her chest tighten as the markings on her arm faded, causing dark circles to form under her eyes as a strong sense of fatigue and weakness grabbed hold of her body.

"Oh no, are you OK!?" Asia gasped, afraid she did something to Tomoe.

"She's alright, just drained. Murasame's main ability lets you make a desire with a realistic possibility become genuine. However, the downside is that the sword devours the user's energy and magic as compensation." Adam reassured her.

"And I'm guessing that she can't turn it off until the sword devours everything, right?" Asia realized.

"Afraid so. Tomoe's been training with it, but I only recently gave her permission to try using this ability, so it's like a sugar crash that's ten times worse than a normal one." He confirmed, explaining her current state.

Tomoe let out a weak sound in reply, too tired to properly reply with actual words.

"Here, allow me." Asia offered.

She put her hands over Tomoe, causing a golden glow to envelop her, making her dark circles vanish as she let out a gasp that expelled some of her fatigue.

"I was able to restore your stamina back to normal, but your magic's still drained, so you'll have to let it recover on its own." She explained, smiling at her.

"Thank you." Tomoe replied.

Tannin looked at the two, gauging their skills after what he saw.

'Asia has no real faults I can notice, but it's still too early to tell. Meanwhile, Tomoe is simply too reckless and impatient, using a technique with a heavy drawback long before she really needed it, and only because she treated her opponent saying not to hold back as immediately attack using her best.' He thought.

Looking at the other athletes, he smiled somewhat.

'It looks like this training camp will have some merit.' Tannin realized, getting excited.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, and boy did it have a lot of surprises! First of all, the answer to where the ExE Gods stand has been answered, and we met the six who are normally Adam and Eve's children outside of this story, only they're considered the Hyoudou Siblings' aunts and uncles. More about the latter will be answered once the Rating Game draws near, and we'll definitely see Alicia and Mitsuya interact with their partners' kind in Atlantis and Mu soon enough.**

**Also, to make sure no one misunderstands? I didn't make a retcon with the ninja among Ruihi's team. Since she's a ninja, it made sense for her to have a code name to hide her public identity, and that let me pull my own ninja trick with her identity. I also named her after Asia's daughter because Asia lacks the same bond with Rias to use part of her name to make hers.**

**Last major thing in this chapter is that aside from Ingvild, who is currently on tour making music, the other Maou Heirs are challenging the other members of the Seven Stars Gym athletes who can now partake in a Rating Game, meaning none of them can join Valiana due to how consecutive fighting would tire them out, especially if their matches end up happening before Valiana's does. I don't know how much of them I'll be able to show, but you will see them.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	18. The Missing Memory

**Welcome back everyone! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, both for the holiday and the meals your families made. Now, getting to this chapter's start notes? Last chapter revealed a lot more about the Hidden Lands, and this chapter will continue that trend by showing more about Mu and Atlantis, as we've only seen a few of the animals that cover the skies and waters their lands reside in.**

**One of the best things I like about using the ExE world characters? Because there's so little we know about them, it really makes the characters we do know about quite flexible in their use. One big reason I have Chichigami look more Human than the others is because how she speaks with Issei in canon, and the what kind of deity she is, makes me wonder if there's an ExE version of Humanity?**

**Anyways, pushing that theory of mine aside from now, I'd like to give you all a small update on the re-uploads of the first version's non-revised and revised forms. It turns out I goofed slightly when it came to possible spoilers in the earliest arcs, and I'll be able to show more of each once this arc is over. I'd do it now, but there's still one major spoiler to the end of this arc in them, so you'll need to wait a little longer before they reappear.**

**That's all for today, so let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 18 - The Missing Memory]**

Within the area of Lemuria's borders that divided its land from Mu's, the sight of Alicia was seen as she followed Cain and Awan to the home of Melvazoa's race. Throughout their long trek, Alicia's curiosity made her look at everything.

Alicia's attention was soon caught by the sounds of quiet hissing, making her pause as she stopped to look in the direction she heard it from.

"What's up Alicia?" Cain asked.

"Nothing, just them." She answered.

His and Awan's eyes soon focused on an area belonging to the Lamia, who were currently sunbathing for heat their cold-blooded bodies couldn't provide on their own. Their hissing was the result of the occasional movement as they adjusted their tails for more warmth.

"So, the Lamia caught your eye." Awan remarked.

"In a sense, though it's more like I'm surprised to be seeing them here in general. I thought they lived in Europe." Alicia admitted.

"Ah, it makes sense you'd say that with how new you are to how things in the Hidden Lands work." Cain replied, crossing his arms.

Alicia looked at him with, blinking in confusion.

"Allow me to explain. The things in Lemuria don't follow the normal method for how we created legends and myths after the Human race began, not unlike how Melvazoa and Resetoras don't appear in any mythology or legend." Awan revealed.

"If something's in Lemuria? Then Humanity either doesn't know about it at all, it's considered to be extinct, or believes they aren't specific to a single mythology. Dragons are a good example of this due to how they have that whole Western and Eastern thing." Cain added.

With that, Alicia's curiosity had been tickled.

"So, how would that apply to the Lamia and other races living here?" She asked.

"In a way that's a lot simpler than you'd expect it to be. Races like the Lamia, the Harpies, and anything similar to them were created by Keitekai, just like the Fiume were." Cain revealed.

"Likewise, races like the Elves, the Dwarves, and such are all creations of Chichigami's, giving them more reason to live here." Awan mentioned.

"What about the Dragons? They're clearly allied to the Christian Pantheon, or at least considered, due to Ophis' friendship with Elohim and/or Ddraig and Albion's choice to fight alongside them in the Dissension War." Alicia inquired.

"They're the exception, as they only live here because it's the only place on Earth where they can grow Dragon Apples due to the level of oxygen, and this mountain range was already their home before Pangaea was split into today's continents." Cain explained.

Alicia nodded her head, realizing that was a fair argument.

Either way, she was more interested about what Cain and Awan had just told her about Keitekai and Chichigami, feeling like there was more to the story. However, she was currently without a way to prove her thoughts as anything beyond a theory that could easily be her looking too deeply into things.

"Out of curiosity, since it's high in the sky, how will I know when we've made it into Mu?" She inquired.

"Like all of the continents that make up the Hidden Lands, it defies normal conventions. A big reason it's called the sky continent is because some of its land is quite irregular, growing from the ground and then hanging. There's also floating islands both surrounding it and within it, due to the clouds supporting their own ecosystem." Awan revealed.

Alicia's eyes widened once she heard that.

"How's that possible! Half of that should defy the laws of physics!" She questioned.

"Truth be told? Lemuria, Atlantis, and Mu have always been different, since they comprised the land that was Pangaea's center area. However, when Trihexa first entered our world... that's exactly where he landed." Awan replied.

She stopped and looked towards one direction, causing Alicia to look at an area where three different rock structures spiraled around each other like a triple helix. Some of it branched off to link to Lemuria, implying the other two were linked to Atlantis and Mu.

"You mean-" She realized.

"I do. Where the other continents formed due to land splitting off and cracking, their separation was instead a collision, merging the three broken lands into their present-day shape and creating the Hidden Lands. Likewise, this was also where the Dissension War came to an end. The energy that killed Trihexa then made all three continents receive an evolution of sorts, best shown with how Atlantis and Mu became continents with a basis in a sky and ocean environment." Awan confirmed.

Hearing that, Alicia finally understood why the Hidden Lands were only accessible to the supernatural world.

If Trihexa truly did influence the three continents' current forms, even if it was indirectly through the monster's actions, they were too unnatural for the second wave of Humanity to understand as they were now.

'At the very least, that explains why I felt there was more to this story. I was worried that everyone was hiding some kind of secret.' She realized, letting out a quiet sigh.

Cain and Awan suddenly stopped, leaving Alicia confused.

"Why did you both-" She asked.

"We have to take a break so you can start acclimating to the oxygen levels at our current altitude. Because you aren't used to it like we are, climbing up too quickly might end with you getting altitude sickness." Cain answered, emphasizing his empty hands.

Alicia paled at that, realizing what that meant. His hand gestures were also likely a way of saying neither of them had a way, magical or technological, to treat that on hand.

"Right, let's take a break." Alicia agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Adam's chosen training grounds, the next duel was already underway. This time it was Gasper facing off against Yumi, who was holding a bow made from crystalline deer antlers.

As Yumi pulled back on the string, an arrow made of moonlight generated itself and focused on the shaking Dhampir.

"Out of curiosity, what Sacred Gear is that? I'm pretty sure it didn't exist during the Dissension War." Keitekai asked.

"It didn't. That's the Ceryneian Archer, a Sacred Gear that was created from a pair of the Ceryneian Hind's horns that it lost during the mid to late years of the 18th Century." Fubuki answered.

Focusing her aim, Yumi released the arrow, which disappeared from all but her view, then exploded only two feet away from where Gasper stood, making him scream.

"As for its main ability? It generates arrows of moonlight that can home onto a target, which are almost entirely invisible when exposed to any sunlight." She continued.

"No doubt about that. For a brief moment, I wasn't able to see it." Keitekai remarked.

Yumi pulled on the string more, forming more arrows as Gasper simply ran away from each one, leaving Keitekai to sweat drop at the sight.

"Are you sure that kid is the currently Aeon Balor wielder?" She asked.

"He is, but for why he acts like that despite possessing one of the Longinus..." Adam replied, briefly glancing at Millarca.

She nodded her head in response.

"Even though he's a son of the Tepes Faction, most of his family, except for one of his older sisters... treat him as a pariah. From what I've been told, Gasper awakened Balor when one of his brother's bullied him too far." He explained.

Adam lowered his head slightly, catching Keitekai's attention.

"Balor chose to retaliate... by devouring said brother's entire right arm, and then cursing his body to reject any form of prosthetic used to replace it." Adam revealed.

Keitekai gasped, suddenly understanding Gasper's personality and apparent fear of combat with just those words.

How the Dhampirs had reacted was the result of actions during the battle against Trihexa, when the God known as Balor used his powers in a way that slaughtered a majority of the Vampires for some unknown attack against the monster. It had failed, and the Dhampirs would forever remember Balor how he had nearly brought them to extinction.

"Oh man, he's not just shy and scared... he's traumatized." She remarked.

"Exactly why we got him out of there. Hopefully, things with his family will repair themselves one day, but right now? He's dealing with having lived in an environment that's letting the mere fact that he's the host of Balor be their excuse to loathe him." Adam confirmed.

Yumi fired another three arrows at him, but this time? He wasn't able to get away, causing him to scream, making his eyes shrink for a moment.

His pupils quickly turned yellow in color before taking a hexagon shape, with each corner having a vertical black line stretch out of it as the rest of his eyes turned blood red. Before Yumi realized it, she felt an instinct telling her to run the hell away!

She quickly did just that, right as the arrows suddenly stopped in time, then flickered out of existence before being shot outward and unleashing a wild surge across the area. Manipulated by time and space, the Aeon Balor had caused the projectiles to release the same amount of force as dynamite!

"Holy... freaking... crap!" Asia gasped, shaking at the sight.

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Gasper apologized.

Chichigami's eye twitched at the damage done, while Keitekai let out a nervous laugh at how uncontrolled, yet compatible the young Dhampir was with the Aeon Balor's powers.

"So, I assume that removes any lingering doubts about him being a good wielder?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah, though now I've gone from unimpressed to worried and horrified..." She quietly answered.

Asia and Hiyori began using their powers to repair the damage, while Keitekai summoned a bottle of wine from a magic circle and began drinking it.

* * *

Mitsuya stood before an area of land that began dipping into the waters of Atlantis.

"So, do we get some kind of suits or..." He inquired, wondering how they'd enter it.

"Stand still and allow me." Azura replied.

He did just that as she traced her hands in the shape of a unique rune, which briefly glowed before fading into invisibility.

"That was a rune that allows you to breathe the water within Atlantis' borders. Now you can just walk in." Seth explained.

Mitsuya's eyes widened at that.

"Wow, I honestly expected something more complex than that." Mitsuya admitted.

"Most people do." Azura replied.

Both her and Seth dived into the water, with Mitsuya quickly following, noticing the rune was also keeping his clothes dry. Unfortunately, that thought quickly faded as he saw a Megalodon swimming towards the three of them.

"Uh, guys!?" He warned.

Neither Azura and Seth were worried, and their lack of fear was quickly shown to be rewarded as someone swam before them and used something like echolocation towards it. The Megalodon stopped in place for a moment, then looked at the former duo, blushing embarrassment before it swam away.

"Huh?" Mitsuya blinked, understandably confused by what he saw.

"My apologies about that. He didn't see Azura or Seth with you, and assumed you were a threat."

Looking to his side, the person who stopped the Megalodon was revealed, revealing who they were.

She had the upper half of a Human, but the lower half of what looked to be a shark's tail with a fish fin, positioned like that of a dolphin or a whale. Her ears also looked like a fish's fins, positioned like the droopy ears of certain Dog breeds.

"Whoa, an actual Mermaid..." Mitsuya said in awe, seeing they were as beautiful as most legends claimed them to be.

She giggled before swimming towards Azura.

"I'm guessing he must be new to the Hidden Lands." The Mermaid assumed.

"He is. We're taking him to the Spirits, as he is Resetoras' host." She answered.

The Mermaid showed surprise.

"Really? If that's the case, then let me offer a way for you three to get there faster." She replied.

She used echolocation again, which is when the sight of a pod of unique whales swam near them.

Said whales had a unique light blue coloration with a slightly green tint, and flippers that resembled the fins of a Betta Fish and a Lionfish, with a head shape resembling that of an Orca's.

"What kind of whales are those?" Mitsuya asked.

"Those are Cerulean Song Whales, a type of whale that most scientists known as the 52 Blue." Azura answered.

His eyes widened at that.

"Wait, are you saying the 52 Blue is a Whale that escaped from the Hidden Lands!?" He questioned.

"It's pretty rare, but there are times a creature from Atlantis might manage to get into get into the complete ocean. We tend to ignore them because the ocean is incredibly hard to explore." Seth answered.

"And since they likely won't survive, certain species can be used to help keep Humanity away from the supernatural, I'm betting?" Mitsuya realized.

Azura and Seth both snickered as their answer. Mitsuya chose to take it as their way of saying yes.

"Now, get on kid!" Azura shouted, already on the back of a whale.

"Man, your wife has way too much energy." Mitsuya remarked.

"Eh... it's not just her." Seth admitted.

Mitsuya turned and saw he too was already doing the same as Azura, making him chuckle before he did the same, which signaled the pod to start swimming as the Mermaid began waving goodbye to the trio. The pod revealed its speed as they began swimming near each other, which made them move like they were a spear flying through the air.

It took them only five minutes for the pod to see the signs of a giant creature resembling Resetoras' true form.

"Resetoras, was that-" Mitsuya gasped.

**("Yep, you just saw a Spirit.")** He confirmed.

Before long, the group found themselves in a city made from glowing substances that seemed like rounded crystals, but weren't anything close to the gem-like substances.

**("This is the underwater City of Tophia, my home.")** Resetoras revealed.

Once they were close enough to swim into the city with little time? The pod of whales stopped, allowing their passengers to get off before they swam away to find themselves some lunch. As they floated in place, Mitsuya heard Resetoras breathing heavily.

"You alright?" He asked.

**("Oh, I'm fine. Just a little nervous about meeting my sister after more than 2000 years. She was really young when I last saw her, and now...")** He replied.

"She's all grown up." Mitsuya realized.

All of them went into the city, quickly grabbing the attention of the Spirits who were in their Human forms, making Resetoras' consciousness sweat. They continued walking until they found a shrine-like castle.

**("I can feel the flow of my sister's ether inside this place. We're definitely where we need to be.")** Resetoras stated.

"It still shocks me how I'm the calm one right now." Mitsuya remarked.

**("H-hey! Shut up Mitsuya!")** Resetoras exclaimed in embarrassment.

Seth and Azura immediately had their cheeks puff, trying to avoid laughing at the Spirit God, but they failed and began holding their stomachs.

**("Damn it, why did it have to be the two of you who brought us here!?")** He complained.

Mitsuya felt a sweat drop form on his cheek, choosing to walk ahead as he entered the shrine area, quickly getting the attention of some guards.

**("Stand down, he's here on behalf of myself.")** Resetoras stated.

Recognizing his voice, the guards felt their eyes widen before two of them ran inside.

"Lady Seraselbes! Please, come quickly!" One guard shouted.

Mitsuya gave an awkward, yet expecting chuckle as he continued on, with a still laughing Seth and Azura following close behind.

* * *

While the hilarity between Seraselbes and Resetoras was happening, Alicia's group was now high enough that a very faded, nearly invisible layer of fog could be seen covering almost every inch of the land around them.

"Wow, I've never seen a natural fog that's this thing all my life. Is it due to the higher oxygen?" Alicia remarked.

"Eh... might wanna remember that question for Adam, because I don't know a thing about science." Cain replied.

Awan nodded in agreement, too embarrassed to say the same.

"Uh... OK?" Alicia replied, feeling confused by how they answered her.

They continued walking towards Mu's main city, right as a few blurs flew past them, knocking Alicia's hat off her head.

"My hat!" She screamed.

The blurs all stopped, with one flying back to grab the hat with their mouth.

Alicia stared as she learned the blur was none other than a young Harpy girl.

"Sorry about that, here." Was her muffled reply.

She rose her head up, causing Alicia's hat to land back on her head, though Alicia barely noticed as she stared at the harpy.

They had much more human appearances when compared to the Lamia and Mermaids, halving normal legs until their kneecaps transitioned to humanoid bird talons, and their arms were mostly their wings besides having three digits meant to resemble fingers.

"Ah, if it isn't the Raptor Rascals, trying to see which of you can fly fastest again?" Awan asked, crossing her arms as she smirked at them.

The Harpies all laughed in embarrassment.

While they flapped in place, the sight of what looked like Humans, only more around a young child's size with torso-sized butterfly wings on their backs, which caught Alicia's attention.

"Hey, are those Fairies?" She asked.

"Yep. Like the Harpies, they're a lot more comfortable in Mu's environment." Cain confirmed.

One of the Fairies flew up to the Harpy who caught Alicia's hat, then gave her a stern glare.

"Uh... emergency retreat!" She exclaimed.

The Harpies all flew off, causing Cain to laugh at the sight and Awan to playfully role her eyes as the one Fairy fumed at the fleeing Harpy.

"I take it this is a regular occurrence?" Alicia assumed.

"One could say that since we're up high, everyone here is sort of... high most of the time." Awan joked.

Alicia and the Fairies just stared at her blankly.

"Oh, come on! That was funny!" She complained.

Those same blank stares continued, making Awan grumble before muttering how everyone was being buzzkills, which made Alicia sweat a little.

'The hell?' Alicia questioned.

**('Cain and Awan have always been fairly easy to annoy or anger, guess 2000 years hasn't done anything to curb that.')** Melvazoa replied.

'Of course they are...' She sighed.

Melvazoa channels some of his lightning through the Unknown Dictator, zapping both of their butts and making them jump.

**("Pick up your asses and let's get back on the road! My brother isn't going to be free all day!")** He shouted angrily.

The Fairies gasped while the Harpies suddenly stopped, having heard his voice due to their enhanced hearing, with Melvazoa going silent as he realized what he just did.

"It's really you... Lord Melvazoa!" They all shouted.

**("And nobody tells my brother! I'm trying to surprise him!")** Melvazoa shouted.

All of them felt the recoil of his voice, and then slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wow, they are terrified of you." Alicia remarked.

**("Well, I am a God of Malevolence.")** He replied.

She froze at that, then took a deep breath before looking at her Longinus, with Melvazoa saying nothing as he let out an almost silent chuckle.

"That explains why you claimed to be formerly evil..." She realized.

He chuckled again, this time loud enough to be heard, but still quiet.

"Hold on, while we can't say that it's you coming, what about letting Lord Regalzerva know that someone from afar has come to challenge him?" A fairy asked.

**("We did have a tendency to greet each other by a momentary clash, so... yeah, that can work.")** Melvazoa replied, allowing it.

Alicia paled at that, not noticing the Fairies and Harpies flying away.

**("Relax, just throw some lightning, metal, or whatever at him. That will stop him long before he tries attacking you.")** Melvazoa reassured her.

"That's not helping me feel any better!" Alicia replied, holding her head in a panic.

Awan and Cain said nothing, simply feeling a sweat drop form as they watched her.

* * *

The scene switched back to the training area, where aside from the adults, Valiana, and Issei? Everyone else from the Seven Stars Gym was seen lying on the ground, looking exhausted from the intense training they had all undergone.

Chichigami's attention moved to those with Longinus, looking somewhat impressed (despite how Gasper's powers still made her nervous) at what they had achieved.

"I don't think I've ever seen a generation of Longinus wielders with resonance this high." She remarked.

Hearing that, Valiana and Issei looked at the Goddess with interest.

"What do you mean by... resonance, is what you said?" Issei asked.

"A few other ways you could word it would be compatibility, talent, and unity. You are aware of how some Sacred Gears have multiples, right? Well... every Sacred Gear, which includes the Longinus, emits a wavelength that reacts to the aura of their hosts and influences it." Chichigami explained.

"As in two people can have the same Sacred Gear, but someone with a stronger resonance would be... what exactly?" Valiana asked, trying to understand it.

Chichigami crossed her arms, thinking of how to word it.

"Let's see... I don't think saying stronger is the better word, but like how someone with a talent for running would be fast, and therefore would excel in something using their legs? Having a strong resonance means that you have a better synchronization to your Sacred Gear, which is why a former wielder could stand above many of the successors who follow them." She explained.

Issei felt confused, but then heard Valiana let out a gasp as she remembered something, which got his attention.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Remember what Yuuma told us when she joined the gym, after Kiba began training with us?" She asked.

"That she and Raynare had fought someone who used the same kind of Sacred Gears he-" Issei answered.

Issei gasped, realizing what she was talking about.

"Of course! She mentioned Kiba had used it better than the guy they were facing, despite how much younger and inexperienced with a sword he was!" He remembered.

Chichigami nodded.

"Exactly! Resonance doesn't rely on skill, as best showed with Gasper, who has an incredibly resonance with the Aeon Balor, yet still can't control it very well. Just like how a person can be fast without proper training their legs or running ability." She confirmed.

She placed a hand on their shoulders.

"That being said, you two have the strongest resonance among the Longinus wielders, and I say that when including all 22." Chichigami revealed.

Both of them gasped upon hearing that.

"Although, that leaves me with another question." She wondered, smirking slightly.

'Looks like the time has come.' Adam thought, realizing what Chichigami was doing.

The two looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"Do the two of you have a resonance even greater than that of Belzard and Elsha's?" Chichigami asked.

"Who?" Both asked.

"Oh, that's right. Adam never told you." She recalled.

She giggled slightly, which confused the two of them.

"Belzard and Elsha are one of your many predecessors, being the 50th wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing respectively." Chichigami answered.

Issei gasped as he heard that, while Valiana noticed something odd in her choice of words.

"Hold on, did you just say _are_ our predecessors? Not were?" Valiana questioned suspiciously.

"Of course. After all, the two of them are still alive." She confirmed.

That caused her eyes to widen in disbelief, making Issei's gasp evolve into an outright scream, which also held disbelief in it.

"No way, that's impossible! Only those who wield Incinerate Anthem should have their predecessor and current user alive simultaneously! Not only that, but it's impossible for one person to wield two Longinus at the same time, so neither could have also had it to somehow subvert that!" Issei shouted.

"You're right, that should be impossible. Despite that? They both managed to remove their Sacred Gears, and without dying." Chichigami replied, her eyes currently closed.

"What!?" He replied, gasping as he did.

Chichigami opened her eyes, giggling a little.

"Belzard was born a powerful warrior that was descended from the brother of Vasco Strada's ancestor, having similar yet lesser strength that defied normal conventions, while Elsha was born as an incredible magician with heritage descended from William Robert Woodman." She continued.

Asia gasped upon hearing that, since she and the other Longinus users of Heaven had been trained by the man himself. To think anyone had strength on a similar level to him was nothing short of amazing.

Georg was calm with his reaction, but was quite aware of the other notable magicians compared to that of his ancestors. One of them was William Woodman, and that meant Valiana's predecessor had incredible magic power.

"From what I can tell? Using Belzard's strength and resilience in combination with a custom spell of hers, Elsha managed to use it and her unconventional wisdom to not only remove their Longinus, but repair all the damage to their souls and survive!" Chichigami revealed.

All of the Seven Stars Gyms athletes' eyes went wide.

"Say what!?" They all exclaimed in disbelief, unable to believe what they had just heard.

"Hard to believe, but it's true. Admittedly, my studies do imply that luck was a factor, as they had a mere 25% chance of survival." Adam confirmed.

"And they still did it!?" Asia asked.

In response to that, Eve put a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"You have to remember this. Not everyone who's born with a Sacred Gear is happy over that fact, especially if it causes them problems, makes people shun them, or leaves them in such pain or illness that you might as well call it a curse." She explained.

"Oh, well... I guess that's a good point." Asia realized.

"They did know about the Sephiroth Graal, and seriously considered having themselves revived after removing their Sacred Gears, but its user couldn't be found at the time." Adam mentioned.

He let out a sigh, crossing his arms together.

"To be fair, both had a good reason for wanting to escape the weight of being Longinus wielders." He added.

"What was it?" Issei asked.

"Well, that's something you'll have to ask them... which is related to what I want you and Valiana to do while everyone recovers." Adam answered, smiling as he did.

Both of the Heavenly Dragons' hosts look confused by that.

"Something that each Longinus can do is allow its user to speak with the creature sealed within. Elsha used this after she and Belzard escaped their bonds to theirs, allowing them to leave a secondary place where you can insert your consciousness and meet with a fragment of their souls they left for their successors to possibly talk to them, but it can only work if your resonance exceeds theirs, as they did it under one of her predictions." Chichigami explained.

"She could see the future?" Valiana asked.

"No, it's more like... actually, if I'm being honest? You should ask Elsha herself if you can manage to her, since I'm not really sure how she got that prediction." Chichigami admitted.

Issei scratched his head as the two of them listened, then eventually shrugged.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and speak with our strongest predecessors." He remarked, seeing the benefits.

"Glad to hear it. However, you won't be doing it here." Adam replied.

He looked at Tannin, who looked back.

"Tannin, I want you to take Issei to the peak of the Dragon Mountains." Adam requested.

"Understood." He replied with a nod.

Adam then looked at Chichigami.

"And Chichigami, I want you to take Valiana to your meditation cave." He requested.

"Interesting spot when compared to the Dragon mountains, but OK." She shrugged.

Valiana suddenly felt a strange itch on her head.

'Albion hasn't said anything for a while now... It's making me nervous.' Valiana thought.

She had little time to think as Chichigami tapped her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." She stated.

"Oh, right." Valiana replied, nodding her head.

Tannin suddenly grabbed Issei by his shirt collar and flew off, leaving Valiana and Chichigami to blankly stare at his screaming form before Chichigami began leading Valiana to her set location.

* * *

Mitsuya, Seth, and Azura found themselves in a large room within the shrine castle's walls.

Looking around, Mitsuya noticed a bunch of guards were lined up in two rows, and another by the stairs. That one guard soon raised their hand into the air.

"Introducing the leader of the Spirits, and the protector of Atlantis and its people, Lady Seraselbes!" The guard announced, motioning to the top of the stairs.

At that moment, Mitsuya saw someone walk down them.

She was currently in her Human form, showcasing her crystal-like skin that was so light pink that it was almost white, with light pink hair that reached to her hips, and fuchsia eyes. Her attire consisted of a crystalline dress, showing a curvy figure with a sizable bust.

"Welcome to the Shrine Castle of Tophia, although, I must ask what brings you here?" Seraselbes greeted, looking at the three.

"My name is Mitsuya Kanzaki, and we come because... I was asked by someone to bring you here." Mitsuya replied, bowing to her.

At that moment, a strong glow formed at the center of his chest, making Seraselbes' eyes widen.

That glow caused her to see a familiar Spirit in his human form, one that looked similar to her if she were male and her crystalline body was colored blue instead of pink. Once she saw that, Seraselbes felt tears form in her eyes before jumping towards Mitsuya's form.

"Eh!?" He exclaimed.

"Big brother!" She shouted.

Mitsuya felt her crash into him, making everyone close their eyes. Shortly after doing that, they reopened their eyes to see Seraselbes nuzzling into Mitsuya's chest.

**("H-hey sis, it's good to see you.")** He awkwardly greeted.

Resetoras coughed a little before continuing, looking away from his sister as he briefly recalled the image of her with the body of a 5 or 6-year old.

**("I see you've... really blossomed in the last two millennia.")** He mentioned, coughing again.

"Blossomed? Are you really trying to sound perverted with me?" Seraselbes teased with a cat smirk.

Resetoras began spouting gibberish in response.

**("What the hell sis!?")** He screamed, both in shock and embarrassment.

Mitsuya gave a quiet chuckle at how easily his partner's calm side fell apart.

* * *

Issei continued screaming as Tannin flew across the skies towards the tip of the Dragon Mountains, with Hikari sitting top of Tannin's head, spinning in circles on her butt.

"Wee." She said, raising her hands up.

"Glad to see you can easily entertain yourself." Tannin chuckled, finding her antics amusing.

After another five minutes of flying, they finally got close enough to the mountain to see it.

One odd sight was a Dragon resembling a smaller Tannin, only looking more quadrupedal and having some green markings on his skin, close to the mountain's peak.

"Bova!" Tannin roared.

The Dragon's eyes widen as he heard Tannin's roar, getting up the Dragon King sped over and then landed on the mountain.

"Oh, uh... hey there dad." Bova replied, sweating slightly.

"Wait, dad!? This is your son?" Issei shouted in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's the youngest out of my three sons, and the strongest, but as you can see right now? He's quite the delinquent, especially when I'm not here." Tannin answered.

Bova tried to sneak away during this, only for him to be caught by Tannin's tail.

"Don't even think about it." He warned.

"Bad doggy." Hikari replied.

She jumped of Tannin and then landed on Bova's head, then lightly tapping her foot against his head, to everyone's confusion.

"Uh... Hikari?" Issei asked.

"I'm defeating him." She replied.

Issei let out an awkward laugh, both at her current action and how easily she cut him off.

"Well, at least you know what he's doing, unlike Hikari." Issei remarked, looking at him.

"True." Tannin agreed, doing the same.

Once they returned their focus to their son/familiar, both had their eyes widen as Bova was suddenly wearing shades.

"Don't ask, even I don't know where she got them." He replied.

"Yeah... I'm gonna do that and start trying to contact Belzard now." Issei agreed.

He soon sat himself in the nest Hikari's egg once laid in and closed his eyes, which was when Bova finally decided to ask a question he hadn't gotten to before now.

"Who is this kid?" He inquired.

"That is Issei Hyoudou, the current wielder of your grandfather's power." Tannin answered.

Bova's eyes widened at that.

Meanwhile, Issei felt himself gasp as he opened his eyes, finding himself in a black realm.

"Ddraig, did I do it?" He asked.

**("Not yet. While you are on the right track, actually finding Belzard is another matter, so just follow the light.")** Ddraig replied.

Issei saw a door of light form and walked through it.

After he did, his eyes widened as he saw a few rows of seats where nearly a hundred people sat, all of which were either boys or men. There was one spot in the middle that was empty, likely representing where Belzard should have been among them.

"Ddraig, all of these people. Are they-" Issei asked.

**("My former wielders, excluding Belzard? They are.")** He confirmed.

Issei didn't say anything as he looked at them, especially due to the ages of certain wielders leaving some scary implications to how they met their ends. Eventually, he found something on the ground.

"Hmm?" He blinked, kneeling towards it.

Brushing it away, he saw a chant of sorts.

"I who shall awaken... I am the Heavenly Dragon who inherited the principles of Domination..." He quietly repeated.

**("Do _not_ finish that. It's the chant to activate my Juggernaut Drive, and-")** Ddraig warned before suddenly stopping.

Issei raised an eye at that.

**("Hold on, the chant shouldn't be there. What's going on?")** Ddraig questioned.

"About time someone proved themselves!" A gruff voice chuckled, smirking as it spoke.

Ddraig gasped as Issei turned around.

Standing before him was a man with teal-green hair and some stubble, with pink-red eyes. He wore what looked to be a modern day outfit for military soldiers not on the field or wearing armor, seeming out of place for someone that Issei assumed had to live around the early 1000's, and a red cape that gave a royal/king feel to it.

"You're... Belzard!" Issei realized.

Belzard's smirk became toothy, which was his way of confirming this.

* * *

With Alicia's group, the trio had finally made it to the direct area of Mu, and the Unknown Dictator's wielder soon found her eyes widening at what she saw.

There were growths in the land and rock formations that stretched up and spread like wings, fitting the Hidden Land's many physic defying traits, and letting Mu truly be the sky continent of the three without actually being airborne and/or floating.

Various rocks were floating around, emitting magnetic fields and forces without disrupting any form of electronics.

She also saw some of the thin yet visible clouds housing what looked to be what would look like sea life if they lived in the sky, and didn't have any life specifically adapted to the ocean, instead being more avian or a genus exclusive to Mu's unique landscape. Either way, they were amazing.

"Amazing... and this is just Mu and general, right?" She stated.

**("Of course it is. If the city of Granbu had been built without any technology, we Lluinae would be crazy.")** Melvazoa answered.

"Now that I think about it, you never actually said what your race was called." Alicia realized.

**("Wait, I never mentioned it before now? Huh... well, if anything, that just proves even a Machine God isn't perfect.")** He replied, chuckling at the end.

"Speaking of Granbu..." Cain interjected.

Alicia saw him pointing in one direction, making her see a floating city of a unique metal that partially glowed in places.

"Both of you pinch me, and I mean actually pinch me." She begged.

Cain and Awan did, making her wince, but proving she was conscious.

"This technological utopia is actually real! I can't wait to see what kind of stuff is here! No, even better... there's a whole sentient race of machines that I'm about to see! Not only that, but I wonder what their technology is power by? Wind, solar, maybe geothermal? For all I know, those clouds might allow hydroelectric power!" Alicia screamed in excitement.

She quickly began talking about what she wanted to do and what she expected so much, causing Melvazoa to notice his partner was now oblivious to everything around her.

**('Well, this _is_ why I enjoy having Alicia as a host.')** He chuckled.

Cain and Awan tried to get her attention and failed, and while they did?

*"BOOM!"*

Alicia jumped slightly, causing all three of them to see three objects fly high above them, one of which was incredibly compared to the other two that were working together.

The two smaller objects were Lluinae that resembled mostly black Mecha, though one had red details with a spike on his right shoulder, and the other had blue details with a spike on his left shoulder.

For the bigger one, he heavily resembled Melvazoa's true form, but looked much older and more technologically advanced.

"Wait a minute... Melvazoa, is that your brother up there!?" Alicia realized.

**("That's him alright, and it looks like he's having his daily spar with his two underlings, Zuwann and Zaexi.")** Melvazoa confirmed.

Zuwann and Zaexi placed the hands on their spiked arms together, which caused a small sphere of power to shake between them.

**"Pulsar Cannon!"**

An unstable burst of lightning fired at Regalzerva, who immediately charged up concentrated electricity within his weapons.

**"Particle Devastator!"**

He fired his weapons before rushing forward, moving as if were a holographic card shifting between images as he merged with the blasts in question, then slammed into his underlings' attacks. He continued until he charged into Zuwann and Zaexi, making both of them scream as they crashed near the group.

"Ugh..." They both groaned.

"Once again, you two still can't even get anywhere close to beating me while I'm only using 50% of my power!" Regalzerva mocked, letting out a booming laugh.

'He is definitely your brother...' Alicia sighed.

Regalzerva soon noticed the group, lowering closer to the ground.

"Ah, so you must be the girl those Fairies and Harpy rascals told me about." He realized.

"Uh... yeah, that's me." Alicia nervously confirmed.

"Well then..." Regalzerva replied, his eyes giving off the aura of a smirk.

He took to the skies, already readying an attack to use against her.

"Let's see how justified that confidence is!" He announced, focusing his eyes on Alicia.

"And... that's our cue to move." Awan decided.

Alicia's eyes widened as they just walked away.

**('Yell at them later! Attack now!')** Melvazoa shouted at the top of his lungs.

'Oh yeah, right!' She replied, remembering his earlier warning.

Regalzerva's attack finished charging.

**"Particle Deve-"**

**"Particle Shift!"**

Lightning shot out of Alicia's gloves, moving faster than Regalzerva could react a she felt the familiar surge of electricity strike him.

"Hold on, this is..." He realized.

Suddenly, Regalzerva laughed as he flew to the ground, assuming his human form.

"Only you'd do something that crazy with your host, _little brother_." Regalzerva smirked.

**("You do _not_ get to be condescending with that!")** Melvazoa shouted.

Alicia felt an aura from her Longinus as it pushed against Regalzerva's, which seemed like some form of... playful intensity, was the best way she could describe it?

"Uh..." She replied, looking at Cain and Awan.

"Yeah, probably a good time to tell you that all of the Lluinae used to be evil, so they have this force of sorts around them. Regalzerva himself is even a God of Fierceness." Cain explained.

"Just to further emphasize that? Resetoras is a God of Benevolence, and his sister Seraselbes is a Goddess of Empathy, which are more aligned with good than Melvazoa or Regalzerva's associations." Awan added.

Hearing that made Alicia pale, suddenly afraid what kind of training she might had to endure.

* * *

Somewhere in Osaka, the usual sight of people walking down the street could be seen, though very few noticed the one thing that didn't belong. That sight being none other than Enseelyia hiding in nothing more than a business outfit, glasses and a brown briefcase.

Once she had walked far enough, Enseelyia moved to a private location and put the briefcase down, adjusting the glasses she was wearing before fully taking them off.

"Finally, these glasses were annoying me." She sighed.

Upon taking them off, her appearance began reverting to its original form, letting the light of the sun reveal its beauty. She had white hair that was long, and messy in a cute way, and implied she was an albino when compared to her pink eyes and porcelain skin. Said eyes were also quite sleepy looking, being half-closed, but lacking dark circles.

Her attire was surprisingly simple for one of the AMF leaders, being nothing but a loose white T-shirt, blue headphones of the noise cancelling variety, and baggy pink khakis that partially revealed a little of her yellow panties.

"Now, let's see how I did." She quietly said to herself, opening the briefcase.

Looking at the briefcase's continents, she nodded her head before smiling.

"Success." Enseelyia stated, praising herself.

She formed a magic circle and placed it by her ear, getting into contact with Creuserey, who quickly picked up.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I've gotten everything we needed, and without anyone noticing what we were up to." Enseelyia answered.

"Took you long enough. Six years to finish all our preparations was way too much time." Creuserey remarked.

"Says the man who forgets how Zariska and Gavauren failed for rushing?" She retorted.

Creuserey went silent at that, letting out an annoyed groan as how that was technically true, and making Enseelyia smile at her small victory.

"Just bring them to me at the rendezvous so I can meet with Kaiser Vortex and officially begin our plans?" He demanded with annoyance.

She nodded and made a slight noise, changing her magic circle into a transport circle.

* * *

Valiana and Chichigami stood within a small cave, showcasing a small ring of crystal clean water around a circular platform, somewhat surprising the Lucifer Heiress.

"I didn't think Adam was this literal about the cave's name." Valiana admitted.

"Most people don't, which is why it's basically my property at this point." Chichigami replied.

Valiana had no idea what to say to that.

"No need to really say anything in response to that. I'm quite aware that myself and the other Ancient God are all a bit... quirky?" She shrugged.

She pushed the Devil Princess further into the cave, nearly causing her to trip.

"Anyways, I'll be watching to see how your progress goes." Chichigami smiled.

'Quirky is right.' Valiana thought.

Sighing for a moment, she walked into the center of the circular platform and sat down. Once she closed her eyes, it wasn't long to see the same blackness Issei had, though she didn't seem to be as surprised when she saw it.

"You here Albion?" She asked.

**("I am. Just follow the light, and we'll see if lady luck makes a visit or not.")** Albion replied.

She nodded and got on her feet, walking through the light that quickly made its appearance.

Once she did, Valiana saw her own set of predecessors. Where Issei's were all male, hers were all female, being comprised of both girls and women. Most of them were fairly regular, except for a young girl she noticed at the very end of the right side, making her eyes widen as she saw it was a little girl who was no older than 6, maybe 7 years old?

"Albion, is this the possessor Zariska stole you from?" Valiana asked.

**("It is... she awakened me fairly early, and I had a good feeling she'd be one of my better wielders. Unfortunately, this caught Zariska's attention, and had her life snuffed out shortly before her 7th birthday.")** Albion revealed.

Hearing that, Valiana lowered her head, giving her predecessor a moment of respect. She had always known their end was tragic, but hearing this only made Zariska's actions in smuggling Sacred Gears look even more horrible and cruel than it already was.

"So, in a way... the fact I became your next host shortly before I had my 7th birthday becomes even more poetic, because I'm carrying her legacy in a sense." She realized.

Albion let out a slight sound as she nodded her head.

Right as she did that, Valiana noticed something on the floor, brushing it away to reveal her version of the Juggernaut Drive chant.

"Hey Albion, what's this? It says... _I who shall awaken. I am the Heavenly Dragon who inherited the principles of Supremacy._" She asked, raising an eye at the words.

**("That's the chant for the Juggernaut Drive, so I'd stop reading it out loud.")** Albion immediately warned.

Valiana quickly inched away from it.

**("But it shouldn't be here. It makes no sense, so what is... wait, could it be?")** She wondered, quickly realizing what was going on.

"You always were a sharp one, Albion." A female voice remarked.

Valiana turned around, causing her to spot a woman with long blonde hair and light teal eyes, with a voluptuous figure that wore a purple dress that was fitting of what one would see royal mages were in modern fictional works. Hers was particularly revealing, as her entire cleavage was uncovered.

"I must say, to think that it would be the 100th possessor who would have a resonance that exceeds my own. Perhaps any wielders in the multiples of 50 are special?" She remarked with interest.

**("Elsha, it's good to see you again.")** Albion greeted.

"Likewise." Elsha replied, holding up her hand in response.

Valiana stared at her, unsure of what to say or do, which left Elsha to start the conversation by leaning towards her.

"I do admit that having the daughter of Lucifer be one of my successors is quite the surprise. Although, considering who Ddraig's 100th possessor is, then it shows our gamble worked out." She remarked.

**("Chichigami mentioned something about that, and I know you never told me either. Did you truly see the future, or at the very least, a possible future that resulted from you removing the Divine Dividing when you did?")** Albion asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. The magic that I used was fortune telling. When Belzard and I were questioning what we should do, I decided to cast a fortune, and let it help us make a choice. The fortune I got said this, and only now do I fully understand its meaning." Elsha answered.

She closed her eyes, making Valiana pay attention.

"_The future will be guided by those who exceed you. A grand legend of tomorrow, born of children that come from the one who became two._" She revealed.

Neither Valiana or Elsha understood what that fortune meant, and once Elsha opened her eyes, she giggled.

"Isn't Eve based on Lilith?" Elsha inquired.

Hearing that, the Devil Princess let out a gasp.

"One who became two... that's my mom and Eve because of how similar they are without being twins, meaning the children that came from them are me and Issei!" She exclaimed.

**("OK, that fortune is scary... in the sense of how accurate it was.")** Albion replied.

"True, but I doubt it was guaranteed to have a result like this. After all, that fortunate could have easily been talking about you and Ddraig, considering how your mother gave you and Ddraig life." Elsha mentioned.

**("Fair argument.")** Albion admitted.

Hearing that, Valiana let out a slight laugh, finally feeling like some of the tension had broken. Elsha joined her, while Albion just rolled her eyes at former and current host.

"Say, out of curiosity... why did you and Belzard give up your powers? It seems weird that you'd do it together." Valiana inquired.

"Nothing is weird when you do it for love." Elsha answered.

Once she heard Elsha's reply, her face went red, making Elsha giggle.

"Based on that reaction, it seems you have a similar story, don't you?" She assumed, putting her face closer to Valiana's.

"I... well, not exactly... I mean..." Valiana mumbled, feeling her blush grow.

"Strange, it doesn't seem like your lying to me, but yet it doesn't feel like you're telling the truth. Almost as if something's contradicting your words without your knowledge." Elsha noticed with a concerned tone.

"Huh?" Valiana replied, blinking in confusion.

Elsha put one of her hands on Valiana's forehead, and another on her chin, then closed her eyes as if she was trying to detect something.

"Albion, I need your help. Fluctuate your aura and help it synchronize to hers." She requested.

**("I might not know what you're doing, but it seems like you've noticed something neither me or Valiana do, so I'll trust in what you're doing.")** Albion replied.

Valiana felt herself starting to sweat as Elsha and Albion's actions felt like they were hitting her with pressure from both in front and behind her. It was almost like she became a sandwich.

Finally, after another minute or two, Elsha noticed something.

"There's a gap in your memories from when you were 5." She stated.

"Hmm? Oh, you must be talking about my 5th birthday party when I was publicly introduced to my people. It makes sense I don't remember that. Because of what it was, I woke up without remembering it, figuring it was because there wasn't much to _expect_." Valiana replied, unaware of her last word.

Albion's eyes briefly widened as she used the word expect, well aware of its connection to her partner.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's impossible. Even if you yourself can't recall it, a memory should still exist where it was made, so a gap in your memories means it was somehow erased... or some outside force has sealed it away, preventing you from recalling it." Elsha replied, shaking her head.

Valiana felt confused, letting out a worried chuckle.

"That's crazy, I can easily think about my 5th birthday-" She replied, trying to calm herself down.

Suddenly, she put her left hand on her head, feeling a sharp pain. That was proof enough for Elsha.

"Just like I thought. There's some kind of trauma holding the memory back, and even worse? I don't think you even know what that trauma is." She realized.

"What... are you talking about?" Valiana questioned.

**("Expectations.")** Albion said without any warning.

Valiana suddenly froze as she heard that, as if someone had encased her in ice without her knowledge.

**("For the longest time, I've wondered how you could develop to only follow what you expect, and then somehow grow to stop expecting anything. None of it made any sense... if I looked at it as part of your natural development.")** Albion replied.

"In other words, this whole expectation thing Albion's referring to? I believe this trauma is the true source behind it." Elsha added.

Valiana didn't say anything at first.

"Just to emphasize how much this trauma is holding you back? The power I can feel from your resonance... it's probably the strongest I've ever seen. Strong enough that you should have only needed a few months to unlock your Balance Breaker, which you clearly haven't unlocked as of yet." She continued.

And with that reveal, Valiana let out a horrified gasp.

If what Elsha was saying was true, then she already met the qualifications to access her Balance Breaker, yet she herself was why she couldn't use it. Despite how much it would have helped in the battles she encountered against the enemies created during the Innovate Incident. With that revelation in mind, her body started shaking.

"But... if that's true, how would I know what's wrong?" She asked.

"You need to live that day again. Not try to recall the memory, but experience everything within it as if you were just making it." Elsha answered.

"And how can I do that with a memory I've forgotten?" Valiana questioned.

**("No, you still remember it. You just keep avoiding it. As such, I apologize for what I'm about to do.")** Albion replied.

Valiana felt confused, only to feel the entire area shake.

**("Since you're inserting your consciousness inside the Divine Dividing right now, I can force the memory to the surface through the emotions that influence it.")** Albion stated, with slight guilt in her voice.

With those words, Valiana's eyes widened as the emotions of that memory overwhelmed her mind.

* * *

_Opening her eyes, Valiana noticed she was in a grand ball room, surrounded by many Devils of all ages, and while she couldn't move of her own volition? It was clear she was in her 5-year old body at the moment._

_Her parents were at the side, talking to someone they knew, but couldn't see due to where he or she had chosen to stand._

_"Greetings Princess." A Devil greeted._

_Valiana just sat in place, lightly lowering her head to give him a slight bow. After that Devil left, another one quickly followed._

_This pattern kept going on for a while, until it became too much._

_"Excuse me, I... need some fresh air." Valiana requested, standing up._

_Valiana began walking towards the glass doors that were near a flower garden, unaware that someone noticed her leaving. As she walked into the garden, she looked up at the moon, and then... started to cry._

_"This is supposed to be my birthday, so why does it feel like I'm just some trophy to be viewed!?" She demanded, with tears flowing down her eyes._

**[AIR: Kaisouroku]**

_"So, even you felt that way?" Someone asked._

_She gasped at the voice, making her turn around to see a boy around her age, one with crimson-red hair and emerald green eyes. However, what she really noticed was the warm smile on his face that seemed to lessen her sadness... at least a little bit._

_"W-Why are you...?" She asked._

_The boy pulled out a tissue, and held it out to her, surprising her somewhat._

_"I noticed you leaving, and I just had this feeling you were sad." He replied._

_Valiana sniffled as she accepted the tissue._

_"Hundreds of people were in that room, and it was only you noticed that?" Valiana questioned._

_"Well, I'm the oldest of eight siblings, so I kind of have an eye for it." He bashfully admitted._

_That caught Valiana's interest._

_"Could you tell me more? I'm an only child, so I don't know what having siblings is like." Valiana requested._

_That surprised the boy._

_"Sure, feel free to ask me anything." He replied, smiling._

_As he began to talk, they soon sat together and began sharing their own stories with one another, occasionally laughing as they did. It didn't take very long before Valiana had stopped crying and now had a warm and happy smile on her face._

_"Princess Valiana? Princess Valiana!?" A guard called._

_She gasped at the sound, realizing what time it was._

_"Oh no, I've been out here too long. I should get back inside before my parents get worried." Valiana realized._

_"Don't worry, I understand." The boy replied._

_"Thank you for the talking with me, I feel a lot better now." She replied._

_She got up and began heading back, but stopped after walking for a bit._

_"May I know your name?" She asked._

_"Sure thing. My name is Issei Hyoudou." He answered, revealing himself as someone she shouldn't have met yet._

_"Issei... that's a nice name. I hope we see each other again, and soon." Valiana smiled._

_He waved goodbye as she left, deciding to stay in the beauty of the garden for a little longer._

**[Insert Song End]**

_Unfortunately, in doing so? He was unaware of what happened next._

_As Valiana tried to go back inside, a mysterious Devil wearing a skull-like mask suddenly appeared, scaring her as they held their palm out and placed it on her forehead. The moment they did, Valiana felt an excruciating pain surge through her mind and knock her out._

* * *

_Inside a hospital room, a sleeping Valiana could be seen. Luckily, she was mostly unharmed, and only had a moist towelette on her forehead._

_As she slept, her parents could be seen speaking to Nebiros, whose face (other than his mouth) was covered by shadows. As Valiana had never seen any of the Heads from the Six Houses of Lucifer besides Lucifuge, this part of her memories had no proper image of his face._

_"Is she alright?" Lucifer asked._

_"Don't worry, from what my examination showed? The damage was minimal." Nebiros reassured them, smiling to emphasize this._

_Lucifer and Lilith sighed in relief, glad to hear such new._

_"However, I recommend you tell your daughter that she just fell asleep right after you brought her home from the party. The one thing I can guarantee is that she'll have lost all the memories of the past 24 hours. I'm pretty sure that Devil was trying to break her mind and make her a puppet for the Anti-Maou Faction, and this was the end result." Nebiros suggested._

_The King and Queen of Devils gasped as they heard that, shocked at the unexpected revelation._

* * *

_Lilith watched her daughter's unconscious form as she sat by the bed of the latter's room. Despite knowing she was OK, there was still the guilt of what happened weighing on her mind as she watched her._

_"To think someone from the Anti-Maou Faction had gotten in... much less for them to do this." Lilith said to herself._

_"M-Mom... is that you?" Valiana quietly asked._

_She gasped as she saw her daughter wake up._

_"Valiana..." She smiled, looking relieved at her finally waking up._

_Valiana soon got up, rubbing her head._

_"How did I get back in my room? I thought we were supposed to introduce myself to the public for my birthday?" She questioned._

_"Looks like that party wore you out. We already had it, and you fell asleep the moment we came home." Lilith lied, just as Nebiros suggested._

_Her daughter blinked at that._

_"Oh, really? It was that boring?" She asked._

_Lilith didn't say anything in response to that._

_"Well, you did say it would be boring, so I should have **expected** that." Valiana replied, causing a strange echo._

_Her mother did hear that, but her present day self, who watching through her eyes? She heard it all too clearly._

_And that one word shook her very core._

* * *

Chichigami yawned as she continued looking at Valiana's immobile form.

"She's really taking her time, which can only mean that she must have met Elsha. Still, I wonder what they're doing for her to take this long?" She questioned.

Her thoughts were broken as Valiana suddenly screamed out of nowhere, falling onto her back.

Not expecting this to happen, Chichigami herself stumbled back and fell on her butt in surprise.

"Whoa! What the hell!?" She questioned.

As she got up, Chichigami suddenly noticed tears cascading down Valiana's face, making anything else she was about to say or would have said fall flat. Before she could even question it with her thoughts... Valiana got on her feet and ran out of the cave, surprising the Goddess.

"Huh? Valiana, get back here!" Chichigami ordered.

"Sorry, no can do! There's something more important I need to take care of!" She shouted, running to the Dragon Mountains.

Upon hearing those words, Chichigami was surprised, but then smiled slightly.

"I have no idea what you're thinking, but... there's no way you'd say that to a deity, not without something motivating you to accomplish a single goal." She realized, closing her eyes.

As Valiana continued running, a few of Lemuria's more dangerous creatures head her way, only for them to be knocked aside from her sending a strong punch or kick to knock them aside. This eventually got to a point that no other animal dared to get in her way.

'Issei... all this time, you knew, didn't you? Despite that, you didn't say anything.' Valiana thought, finally understanding his reaction when they first met.

She ran through a bunch of plants, not letting them slow her down even a little.

'Forgive me Issei. Not only did I forget that day, but all this time, a single memory was keeping me from being able to give you an answer to your confession. Not anymore, because now exactly what my feelings for you are!' She promised herself.

Valiana had spent more than a decade wearing chains she didn't know she had, but no more. Today... she would finally break them!

* * *

**Yeah, you heard that right! Issei and Valiana first met each other long before the latter moved to Kuoh City, and in case it wasn't emphasized enough? Issei has recognized and remember her _the entire time_ since then! This was the real reason Valiana felt something strange when the two of them reunited during the events of Chapter 1, as she subconsciously recognized him, despite forgetting about their first meeting.**

**Unfortunately, as Valiana herself finally remembers? A single Devil from the Anti-Maou Faction tried to kidnap her, and while it failed, the way they tried to capture her erased an entire day's worth of memories... including her meeting with Issei. By extension, due to what she was able to remember, that event led her to being unaware of how she really felt, and she judged her inability to remember on how it flew by... because it was what she had been _expecting_.**

**Yeah, that's right. All of the problems with her always expectant mindset as a child, and her never expectant mindset now, were all caused because she lost her memories of a single day, which was probably one of the most important in her life. While the fix could have been simple? Neither of our heroes' parents knew the other even met each other, leaving them unaware of this solution, and forcing Elsha and Albion to act.**

**Having this one memory preventing her from achieving Balance Breaker is no joke either, as if she had remembered Issei from the start? She would have been able to unlock it only a few months after her 7th birthday. Now, she can finally unleash her Longinus' true power, and the only wall in the way of using it and becoming a couple with Issei is she still needs to get to the Dragon Mountains and finally admit she loves him.**

**One last thing that I should mention, since it was brought up when Alicia began talking to herself, is that she didn't forget certain forms of energy we use in real life. In this story, due to the nature of Earth and the presence of the supernatural influencing things? Such forms pollution creating energy either never existed or were prevented from existing. This includes radiation, so all forms of nuclear technology were never created, and this changed how WW2 ended.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	19. Setting the Stage

**Last Chapter had a lot of twists to it. We had Alicia and Mitsuya reach the main cities on Mu and Atlantis, and met with their respective Longinus partner's sibling, which will lead to some training they can't get anywhere else. Not only that, but thanks to the aid of Albion and Elsha, Valiana has regained a very important memory of hers. Now that she has it, she's finally regained the former self she lost that day, and is going to find Issei so she can finally confess.**

**However, despite that there aren't any antagonists in this arc... there's a problem brewing on the horizon, as Enseelyia has finished her stage of the planning for whatever Rizevim asked her and Creuserey to do. It serves as a terrifying reminder that while our heroes are currently having fun for now, the upcoming Rating Game might be the last moment of peace before trouble starts up again.**

**Anyways, before we begin today's chapter? I'd like to explain how Valiana realized her feelings for Issei so easily, since while they had no problems with it, one reviewer admitted they were a little surprised by it. The reason for this isn't actually that complicated. Issei began to love Valiana over time due to how they had natural chemistry with each other since they met on her 5th birthday.**

**Since Valiana had the same chemistry, her mind came to the same conclusion. The thing is... being unable to recall that one memory left her mind in a state where she literally couldn't properly translate her subconscious feelings, and therefore didn't consciously realize this. One could compare that memory to a long equation with the answer being love, and she was missing the first number. Basically, the moment she remembered? She finally knew she was in love.**

**I hope that cleared things up for anyone who didn't get it. So, without further ado? Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 19 - Setting the Stage]**

Regalzerva led Alicia into Granbu, with Cain and Awan having returned to the others, having been promised by the Lluinae's leader that he'd bring her back to Chichigami's area of Lemuria once he had finished training her.

Looking around, she saw a lot of technology that didn't look like something she'd expect from even Adam's genius, and it seemed too complex for Mu's other sapient races.

"What kind of technology are you using for your people to be the only ones who understand it?" Alicia inquired.

"To answer that, let me give you my own question. How do you think us Lluinae expand our numbers when we're a species that's like, but also not like, machines?" He asked.

Alicia took a moment to think about that, soon finding an answer.

"Maybe... you have something that doesn't make you 100% like the machines most races make, and don't have to reproduce by artificial means?" She theorized.

Regalzerva smiled, being fairly impressed by how quickly she managed to give him an answer.

"That's correct. What makes us different is, while not in the same sense that most races are, that we're organic in a sense. To further clarify that, well... you know how having my brother's Longinus gives you the ability to various forms of metal?" He answered, asking her a question.

"I do... oh! Are you saying that you're like fictional races who didn't evolve from Silicon, or that you're similar to minerals?" Alicia realized.

"Sort of, for both. I think the best answer that I can give in a way you'd understand is the Lluinae's origins came from a combination of that and lightning, which created my brother when a huge reaction of metals and electricity manipulated particles to a new level that caused him to form like a machine... if it had made itself." Regalzerva replied.

Alicia blinked twice in confusion, making him sigh.

"Look, this is just as hard to explain as detailing the specifics behind alien biology in those fictional species you just used as an example." Regalzerva remarked.

"Fair point, so don't force yourself to try describing it to me. Just... go back to my original technology question and answer that the best you can." Alicia replied.

The Lluinae leader nodded, ignoring the laughing of his brother from the Unknown Dictator.

"OK, the best way to explain that? It's organic technology that reacts to the unique nature of us being living machines. The best way to explain just how complex it is, though in a simple way that you should be able to understand, would be it's the one form of technology that Adam hasn't and won't ever be able to create in any form." He answered.

Alicia nodded, understanding why the other Murian races didn't understand their tech.

"Yeah, that makes... wait a minute, what did you mean by it being the one form of technology Adam hasn't and won't ever be able to make?" She replied, raising an eye.

Regalzerva's eyes widened as she heard that.

**("You idiot! How could you have let that slip out like that!?")** Melvazoa screamed, clearly enraged.

'Oh boy, I've never seen Melvazoa get _this_ pissed off before!' Alicia thought, feeling herself shaking in fear.

Hearing that, Regalzerva lowered his head.

"I... I guess that's something I can't take that back or fool you, so I guess-" He replied.

**("Wrong answer! You already goofed this once, and I am not letting you goof this twice! You're not going to be talking about any-")** Melvazoa interjected.

Alicia suddenly got a message from her tablet.

"Hmm? This is odd, Adam just texted me, saying something about... talking about just technology being safe?" She said, looking confused.

Melvazoa and Regalzerva showed surprise at that, especially the latter.

"May I see that message?" Regalzerva requested, holding out his hand.

Alicia gave her tablet to him, causing him to look closely, and see a hidden message that Alicia's eyes couldn't.

**_"From Adam: There's still a lot that can't be said until the 22 Longinus are united, with either three or two that haven't been found yet, and the Incinerate Anthem still without a new wielder. However, just talking about the origin of technology is safe enough... provided you don't reveal the source behind it."_**

Seeing this, Regalzerva's eyes looked at the Unknown Dictator and began glowing.

Alicia soon heard him emit a series of unique noises that her ears only heard as static, with Melvazoa soon replying with the same sounds for a while.

"Huh?" She blinked.

They needed only a minute before they were finished.

"What was all of that weird nose about?" Alicia asked.

**("We Lluinae have our own unique language that no other race can understand. Think of it like Morse code, but if it was a kind of advanced binary code.")** Melvazoa explained.

'Basically, you two are keeping something from me, and making sure I can't figure out what it is.' She realized.

She had been suspicious about the Hidden Lands earlier today, and now she felt her earlier worries were right.

Only this time... it was about Adam and Eve.

"Well, it seems like Adam said you can tell me about how it's safe to talk about technology, so will you?" Alicia inquired, hoping it would leave some clues.

"He did give us permission, so... I guess it would rude to say no." Regalzerva sighed.

He crossed his arms as he looked at Alicia, making her feel nervous from his gaze.

"What I said was exactly how it sounds. Part of how Adam and Eve had guided Humanity for the past 2000 years is appear throughout history as many people, and on Adam's side of things, many of the contributions he's made... were done from disguising himself as famous inventors." He revealed.

Alicia's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious!?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Think about it. Whenever Humanity does advance, it happens in strange intervals. Never in a straight line that's gradual, but slow. That's because Adam can only push all of Humanity forward if Elohim approves of the jump beforehand." Regalzerva explained, closing his eyes.

Alicia gasped as she started to notice the truth in his words.

"Basically, he's always inventing and then unveiling his work at the right time, which is how Humanity slowly connected to the point he and Eve successfully ended World War 2 in the way they managed to. Adam did eat the Fruit of Wisdom, so does it truly seem strange to you that he had a hand in developing Humanity's knowledge?" He inquired.

With that being said, Alicia suddenly felt less like Adam was keeping secret.

Humanity wasn't ready to regain knowledge of the supernatural just yet, and her suspicions were over what was how he and Eve had to hide the truth from them.

'I really need to stop prying into this. The whole supernatural world agreed to keep Humanity in the dark, so why am I thinking they-' Alicia realized, sighing slightly.

She paused for a moment.

'Wait, but what about what Regalzerva and Melvazoa were talking about through their machine language? They did it right after seeing Adam's message.' She realized.

At that point, she knew that while the fact about Adam invented what was implied to be all technology aside from the Lluinae's? They were still hiding another secret.

If she couldn't figure it out herself? Then maybe she should tell Fuyuka, and hope the History Breaker could find it.

* * *

Back at the training grounds, Adam was seen sighing as he sent the message to Alicia, briefly glancing at Fuyuka's tired form. While she was on the ground, panting, one of the History Breaker's gave him a warning note to do just that.

Keitekai was quick to notice his distress and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and face her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Half yes and half no. Zarathustra just sent me a warning through his Longinus, about Alicia starting to notice what she shouldn't be..." He replied.

Keitekai's eyes widened at that, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Is Alicia really that smart that she managed to figure it out!?" She whispered.

Adam looked away slightly.

"No, the warning says that Regalzerva... goofed a little, and blurted out something about me that he shouldn't have, which she unfortunately caught." Adam revealed.

"What?" She flatly replied, just staring at him.

He let out an awkward laugh, making Keitekai groan.

"Don't laugh at this! Chichigami said that these Longinus users have the best resonance yet, so if something like this can happen, then-" She whisper shouted in a panic.

"No, this just proves the time is nearing." Eve replied.

Keitekai jumped in surprise, turning around to see Eve walk up to them.

"None of the Longinus Spirits will give up the truth before it's ready to be unveiled. They haven't done that in years, and likewise, Melvazoa and Resetoras have never had any of their hosts meet their siblings. If Regalzerva did accidentally let something slip, then it's more than likely a sign the time is coming." She replied.

"But... why can you be so certain of that?" Keitekai questioned.

"Because we've found 17 Longinus wielders, most of which are standing near us right now. Not only that, but we have a currently inactive Incinerate Anthem on our side, and another Longinus user we have under watch until a relative of theirs allows us to talk with him." Eve revealed.

Hearing that, Keitekai let out a gasp.

The one downside for those among the Hidden Lands is they had less access to information, with even the Dragon Kings being able to see Issei and Valiana being due to the result of odd luck from Mitsuya's presence during the Innovate Incident.

As such, the last time anyone in the Hidden Lands got an update on how many Longinus were currently found? The number had been a mere 7.

"Which three Longinus are still out there?" She asked.

Eve opened her mouth to answer, with Keitekai feeling like something was off with the ones she was told.

The question was... why?

* * *

It took a while, but Azura and Seth were eventually able to get Seraselbes off of Mitsuya, and then explain everything to her. After that, both her and Mitsuya watched as they both said their goodbyes and returned like Cain and Awan had.

Once they were out of sight, Seraselbes looked at Mitsuya and gave a bow. Resetoras sighed in response.

"My apologizes for tackling you earlier. I've always been very fond of my older brother, so the moment I realized you were his host... I was unable to contain myself." She apologized out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. Long ago, I had a little sister myself." He greeted back.

Hearing that caught Seraselbes' attention, so Resetoras quickly gave a reply.

**("It was somewhat my fault...")** He explained.

That left Seraselbes confused, though only for a moment, since she quickly covered her mouth as she put two and two together.

"Did someone murder her because they knew you had the Transcendental Arrival?" She asked.

"Yeah, one of the Anti-Maou Faction leaders. Though I made sure to pay him back." Mitsuya replied.

He motioned over both his arms with his fingers, making a cutting motion. After he did, Mitsuya's eyes widened as he saw Seraselbes shedding tears like a waterfall.

"Eh?" He blinked.

**("My sister is a Goddess of Empathy, and has always been sensitive to emotions as a result. Back when she was just a child, seeing something even slightly sad would bring her to tears.")** Resetoras explained.

"Ah, so she's just a little sensitive." Mitsuya realized.

Taking a moment to sniffle and wipe her eyes, Seraselbes soon gave him a smile.

"Sorry about that, it was just so sad! Though I'm better now." She reassured him.

'Whoa! That was fast.' Mitsuya thought.

**('Her sensitivity depends on how much of an emotion she feels. For that reason, I always stayed away from her if I was angry, as otherwise... well, despite I'm technically more powerful? She and I have equal physical strength, and I didn't want her acting on it due to someone else's anger.')** Resetoras mentioned.

'Noted!' Mitsuya thought worriedly.

He cleared his throat, confusing Seraselbes for a moment.

"So, do you think you'll be able to help train me?" He asked.

"Sure thing!" She replied, smiling.

Before Mitsuya could properly react, she grabbed his hand and flew (or swam since they were underwater) to another location.

* * *

The scene opened to the group of Lemuria as they ate all their food. As they all devoured the meals before them, Cain and Awan, along with Seth and Azura, finally returned after bringing Alicia and Mitsuya to their destinations.

"Hey there. I see everyone's taking a moment to pig out." Cain greeted, grabbing a slice of meat.

"And I assume you got Alicia to Mu without her getting altitude sickness?" Adam asked.

Cain just chuckled before gobbling down the meat, though in a somewhat messy way that caused a few of the Seven Stars Athletes to look at him strangely.

"No need to have any kind of deep thoughts about it. Cain has always eaten without manners, hence his image as the one who killed Abel." Keitekai remarked.

Hearing that, Cain briefly gave her a deadpan look.

"Ike ooh won to tall!" He said with a full mouth.

"Actually finish chewing first. That's not just disgusting, but vomit inducing." Balberith glared.

Cain just growled before swallowing the food in his mouth.

"OK, changing the topic... I've been curious about something since we met you all, and that's how you know Issei's parents as you do. With how people know you in legends, just what kind of real relationship do you have with them?" Saji inquired.

"I'd like to know as well, especially since Adam said you were the first six among the second wave of Humanity." Sona agreed.

Luluwa stood up in response to that.

"Fair enough. After all, it isn't that big a secret to talk about." She agreed.

She walked away and then stood in place for a few seconds.

"As you know, among the 10 continents, the majority of Humanity that has no supernatural knowledge lives on six of them. Antarctica and the continents of the Hidden Lands having none of them on it for the sake of holding the illusion. For the latter, the harsh environment of the cold and the animals there are hiding secrets in the ice." She began.

Then she turned her head.

"Here, while the various creatures that people would call prehistoric? The strange environment that ignores normal physics? Even the people living here? All of them are minor compared to what we truly have to hide from them." Luluwa continued, making a magic circle.

Once the image inside it had fully formed, everyone aside from the adults ended up seeing something they didn't expect. The image... of a giant skeleton.

A skeleton with _six heads_.

"No way, is... is that thing-" Fubuki realized, feeling her eyes shake.

"A Lemurian monument known as the End's End." Luluwa revealed.

She paused for a moment.

"Or as most people would probably call it? Trihexa's remains, besides the Fragmented born of his surviving power... his skeleton." She added.

The sight of it nearly made Chiemi puke, somehow finding the willpower to hold her lunch in.

"It makes sense to hide this, wouldn't it? If Humanity saw a monster like this left a skeleton, they would surely ask questions, and search for an answer." Abel mentioned.

"If it's not this, then what's Antarctic hiding?" Verrine questioned.

"An even bigger secret than Trihexa's remains, and something we won't tell you about. Partially because we don't have the right to." Abel continued.

While no one was looking, Fuyuka formed her Longinus under the table, and opened its pages as she put her head close to them.

"What is the secret hiding in Antarctica." She whispered.

She smiled in excitement as words formed instantly on the pages... only for it to fade as her answer was not what she wanted _or_ expected.

**_[I refuse to answer this question, and you better not ask me again.]_**

Not once since she became aware of being the History Breaker's wielder had it ever answered her this way. Sure, there were times it told her it couldn't answer a question or simply didn't understand enough to give a proper answer, but outright refusing to answer? That had never happened to her before.

'Just what kind of secret is hiding there for even you to deny me an answer?' Fuyuka thought.

Adam didn't say anything, but he had noticed how Zarathustra had refused to answer her, and wondered to himself how much longer before the truth came out.

In one year, or maybe two?

"We're starting to get a little off-track now, so to continue where I left off? How do you think Adam and Eve could watch over the Humans developing on six continents all at once?" Luluwa inquired.

"They couldn't have done that. It would be impossible." Homura stated.

After saying that, her eyes widened.

"Wait... there are six continents with Humans unaware of the supernatural, and... there are six of you!" She realized.

Luluwa smiled at that.

"Exactly. Before anyone else, we were born to each watch a different continent and relay everything to both of them. We acted as their eyes and ears across the world. Cain and Abel watched over North and South America, for Australia it was Azura, all of Africa had Awan, the countries of Europe had Seth, and I watched Asia." Luluwa confirmed.

Seth chuckled in response.

"Our names make a little more sense when you think of that, don't you think? Awan's does sound like it comes from Africa." He remarked.

"My continent is alone in the water like a large island. Of course I ended up being named after the color blue!" Azura added, laughing at herself.

Abel playfully rolled his eyes at their words.

"We would continue to do this until the 20th century, and the first World War broke out. By then, Adam and Eve took over, because Humanity was now following a single path that led us to today." He stated, letting out a slight sigh.

"Why'd you say that like it was a bad thing?" Rui asked, looking confused.

"Oh no, it isn't. The sigh was because it reminded us that despite being 2000 years old, Adam and Eve had lived much longer than us, and had actually lived through the time when Trihexa threatened the world. More than anyone, they knew the best solution... wasn't the same as one with no casualties. Especially if there wasn't one." Abel replied.

Fubuki nodded her head in response, remembering her recent essay.

"Sometimes for us to make progress... we have to leave something behind, otherwise we can't move forward. It could be as small as giving away an old toy of yours because someone needs it more, or because an eventually child needs to become an adult. Either for their sake, or for the sake of a family they begin." She stated.

Awan was surprised by that before smiling.

"You're pretty mature for someone of your age, aren't you?" She praised.

Fubuki blushed at that.

"She definitely is, which is exactly why I want her to be the adviser for Valiana's team during her upcoming Rating Game." Adam mentioned.

That surprised everyone, Fubuki especially.

"M-Me!?" Fubuki asked, pointing at herself.

"Of course. During a Rating Game, each side is allowed to have someone as an adviser that supports them by recommending decisions based on what they're seeing and the potential they see from the team itself. If it wasn't for the fact I'm banned from the position due to my intelligence, I'd have offered to take that role." Adam confirmed.

"Yeah, considering how smart you are? I can see why it'd be unfair if you acted as anyone's adviser." Ashir realized.

Adam let out a laugh before looking at his youngest child again, who seemed nervous.

"A-Are you really sure that I could really take such a role? I mean, no offense to your wisdom or anything, b-but I'm not completely sure that I could..." Fubuki stuttered.

"I said that same exact thing to Elohim once, when he asked me to be his tactician during the Dissension War." He replied.

That caught everyone's attention.

"Now, don't misunderstand me when I say this, especially since Alicia is the one who seems to be inheriting my inventive talent, but when I was doubting my knowledge could be used to help others in a combat situation? It was Elohim that encouraged me to try. Like he did, I'm certain that you can aid Valiana's team in doing their best." He smiled.

Fubuki blushed, rubbing her arm.

"Well, I should probably ask Valiana first, but... if you really think I can do it? Then I'll give it a try." She decided.

Adam smiled and then walked over to pet Fubuki's head, causing her to blush a little. Everyone smiled at the sight.

"Wait, what about Ruihi's team? Is their adviser mentioned on the info we got?" Katase asked.

"Afraid not. Not that I'm surprised, since telling us that would be the one piece of info that turns evening the odds into showing us how to beat her." Adam replied.

"Fair point. The main point of her challenge was to be able to give it her best, not to overpower her at every turn." Sona agreed.

That being said, it was that very truth that made Sona curious to who the adviser of Ruihi's team would be.

* * *

A huge explosion went off in the Satan Territory as two attacks launched by Asuka and Airi, unseen to anyone but Ruihi's team, collided with incredibly force. The resulting smoke caused Ruihi to cough as she swung her hand around.

"OK, that could have gone better! Let's take a break, clear this smoke, and then make sure to clear the gunk from our lungs!" She suggested.

"Yeah, good idea!" Le Fay agreed.

Everyone ran out of the smokey veil they had created, sitting down as they took deep breathes of the clean air.

As this was happening, a woman who was carrying a tray of food and drinks walked into view, seeing the smoke.

"What happened here?" She inquired.

Everyone looked at the familiar face, especially to Arthur and Le Fay, while Ruihi tried to give her a proper answer.

The maid in question had blue eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail with a pair of loops that caused it to, if looking from the back, resemble a Butterfly with just the bottom half of its wings.

She had a simple attire, wearing a white dress that somewhat resembled a negligee paired with simple and soft brown boots.

"Eh... hey there Elaine, this was... well, it was definitely unplanned. That much I can promise." Ruihi answered.

Elaine looked at the smoke again.

"Training misfire?" She assumed.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that... kind of." Ruihi confirmed, scratching her cheek.

She sighed at that.

"The things I see you do would make me question this job if you hadn't given me, Arthur, and Le Fay a better option than what the Pendragon Family did." She muttered.

Ruihi didn't hear what she said, but let out a nervous laugh.

"Anyways, I guess this is a good time for your lunch break, seeing as I was already on the way with these." Elaine suggested, holding up the tray.

"Ooh, food!" Bennia cheered.

She was quick to grab a few of some odd snack and a glass of a juice that looked gross to most people, but delicious to a Grim Reaper like herself. Ruihi was thankful that despite what she ate, Bennia at least showed manners when eating it.

Everyone quickly grabbed their respective snacks and drink, and as Ruihi took a bite of hers, she looked at Elaine.

"So, have you been looking over Valiana's current choices for her team?" She asked.

"I have." Elaine confirmed.

Elaine pulled out a notepad containing her notes, and looked over the first page, getting Ruihi's attention.

"Issei is the oldest of Adam and Eve's ten children, and the one with the most potential, which seems to be a signature word for him. This is best shown by how he somehow managed to evolve a Balance Breaker in a way that even Adam and Elohim don't have an answer to. He prefers to attack and evade fast, and mostly uses fire." She revealed.

Then she flipped the page to show her notes for Asia.

"Asia is an artificially born human by an in vitro method as the daughter of Jesus, which was done by the Anti-Maou Faction in a successful attempt to make her the host of the Sephiroth Graal, and possesses the power of Holy Light as a result. She has no direct fighting records, but her Longinus means she likely favors stamina." She continued.

"I see." Ruihi replied, nodding slightly.

She thought about this information for a moment as she took a bite of her food, comparing that to Valiana's fighting style.

"Basically, from what you can tell? Valiana can take a hit, Issei's adaptable and flexible, while Asia can outlast her opponents while fighting back with strong attacks." Ruihi summarized.

"Most likely." Elaine replied.

"Then I think Asuka should focus on defeating Issei, while Airi does the same with Asia." Ruihi decided.

"My sword won't lose to his flames." Asuka promised.

"So, it's speed against speed, eh? Sounds fun." Airi smiled.

Elaine looked at the two.

"Airi, try to avoid attacking her in a long-ranged manner if she can see you do it and isn't attacking. Having the power of light means she could use it to blind you during such times and leave you wide open." Elaine advised.

"Got it." Airi replied.

"And Asuka, make sure you use your sword whenever you defend against him. If you defend with your body? There's a risk that after he boosts enough times, such a blow could break your arms or reduce your strength." She continued.

"Right, I need to be more guarded against his strength amplification." Asuka nodded, understanding the danger.

Ruihi finished her snack and drink at that moment.

"Is there anything else, or is that is?" She inquired.

"Well, there is one thing. Some people have talked about a rumor that the reason we've never seen Valiana in her Balance Breaker may not be because she can't use it, but because she's never needed to use it, and might surprise you with it as a result." Elaine mentioned.

"But you can't confirm or deny this rumor, right?" Ruihi asked, wanting to be certain.

"No, but I see the legitimacy of this rumor being very possible. After all, Valiana is stronger than Issei, and therefore has less instances where she'd need to use it." Elaine replied.

Hearing that, the Satan Heiress nodded her head.

"Got it. I'll keep an eye out for that." She promised.

The smoke soon cleared up, which Elaine noticed, pointing behind Ruihi to show her that.

"Oh, looks like training can resume now." Ruihi realized.

She stood up, noticing everyone finish their respective snacks and drinks around that time, with Elaine using magic to send the empty plates and glasses away.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work!" She announced.

Elaine sat down on a rock, watching as her lover, his sister, and everyone else on Ruihi's team resumed their intense workout.

* * *

Back on Mu, a curious Alicia was watching as Regalzerva was doing something to her backpack and Exo-Pad, only telling her that it was something that would benefit both her and Melvazoa in the long run.

His slowing speed implied he was close to being finished, though she couldn't see to verify that fact due to how his back and the doorway were position.

'I wonder what the end result of this will be?' She wondered, feeling excited.

"And, just about... finished!" Regalzerva announced, throwing his arms up.

The sudden action surprised Alicia, causing her to fall on her butt, making Regalzerva notice what happened.

"Oops." He apologized.

Walking up to her, he helped her up before showing Alicia what he had done.

Alicia gasped as her originally normal backpack had been transformed into a high-tech equivalent that looked almost identical beyond the few features that distinguished it as the device it now was.

"Wow, this is..." She breathed.

"Considering how your Longinus works, I thought that I should merge your backpack and that unique tablet of yours into something you could use _and_ fight with. Even better, you won't see the best part until you put it on." He explained.

Alicia wasted no time in wearing it after hearing that last part, and when she did? That's when she saw mechanical arms come out of her backpacks side pockets, followed by her Exo-Pad coming out of its main storage area like a head.

"Hey, what's up with this backpack?" Melvazoa questioned, speaking through the tablet.

It took him a moment to realize his voice didn't project via the Unknown Dictator.

"Wait, hold on a second... am I actually linked to your tablet, like it's a secondary body!?" He questioned, looking side to side.

Alicia looked behind her as she saw Melvazoa move the mechanical arms, with the tablet moving left to right like it was a face.

"Don't say I never did you anything." Regalzerva replied.

Melvazoa quickly began swing his arms up and down, the tablet spinning in circles from its connective joint, which was likely meant to reflect his good mood.

"How did you do this?" Alicia asked.

"Remember the organic technology I told you about earlier? The reason Adam can't use or make it is because we Lluinae are machines born in a natural way, so it wouldn't be wrong to say we're the same organic technology we use in a sense, but you can because of your Longinus." He explained.

"OK, but... couldn't he just use a machine, or create a robot? Maybe even a removal cyborg enhancement?" Alicia asked, trying to understand why Adam couldn't use it.

Regalzerva shook his head.

"Doing any of those would result in a man-made machine, so they don't have the right link to this technology since they aren't truly alive like a flower is living compared to a pair of shoes, which aren't." He explained.

"So, the difference is..." She inquired.

"Flowers come from nature, so they're considered alive, but shoes are just man-made. We ourselves aren't made by an outfit force, and naturally form in a way that makes us alive in a manner not unlike a flower would." Regalzerva clarified.

Alicia gasped, finally getting his earlier explanation.

"I get it. Because you're born of metal and electricity in a natural process not unlike a Caterpillar undergoing a metamorphosis into a butterfly, that makes you alive because of the same spark of live that any animal or plant is made alive by nature!" She realized.

Regalzerva sighed in relief.

"Good, I managed to kill two birds with one stone." He smiled.

His expression was soon replaced with a serious one.

"Now, it's time for me to get you started on your training, so are you ready to be put through the ringer?" Regalzerva asked, cracking his knuckles excitedly.

Alicia paled as she heard that, with Melvazoa's movements freezing to represent the same.

"During your brief attack against me, I was able to easily gauge how much of my brother's power you can actually use. You can clearly do nothing but manipulate lightning and likely influence metal. That's not the kind of power a Longinus should possess." Regalzerva continued.

"Uh... to be fair, I'm mainly an inventor and mechanic for Grigori, so-" Alicia replied, twiddling her fingers slightly.

"So, you haven't developed many combat skills?" He guessed.

Alicia nodded her head.

*"STOMP!"*

Right as Regalzerva glared at her, having knocked her onto her butt with a mighty stomp to the ground.

"That's no excuse! Especially when that limits your full potential for creating itself!" Regalzerva shouted.

'Holy shit! He really is the God of Fierceness!' She panicked.

Melvazoa said nothing as her Exo-Pad tilted back and force, the movement of its joints seemingly showing he had become dazed by Regalzerva's sudden volume.

"Now, let me show you the real power one should show when commanding both!" He announced.

Holding out his hands, he gripped the air as a powerful surge of energy came out of it, which was intensified and controlled lightning. He then held out his hand, sending that energy flying through the sky like a rocket before making it turn and evade everything.

It was so fast, Alicia barely saw it, and somehow... no one else noticed the lightning that easily evaded them.

'That power... I don't think it's simply lightning! It's almost as if he's manipulating raw energy to a point it fuses with electrical force into some greater form of lightning which normally wouldn't exist!' She thought, watching it in amazement.

Regalzerva shot the energy into the air, where it dispersed and disappeared, then looked at Alicia with a smirk.

"Now, here's how you truly control metal!" He announced.

Floating some steel towards him, he began shaping its solid state like it was nearly hardened play dough, shaping it from weird shapes into more definite ones. After that, the shapes became more like sculptures or statues in form.

'Such malleability from what I'm sure is an incredibly strong form of steel...' She thought.

He then spread out his hands as the steel became more of a liquid, almost like it was mercury, and then made it stretch and spiral in ways Alicia would have never expected it to. Before long, it spiraled around her, twisting like a double helix before capturing electrical energy within it.

The demonstration ended as the metal contracted, then dissolved into a gaseous state... only to reform into the same solid shape it started with!

"No way..." Alicia breathed.

"Admittedly, there's no way you could match the raw power I can use, but what you saw is possible. Not to mention, you saw only what _I_ can do. There are powers only my brother is in possession of that you could one day wield yourself." Regalzerva added.

Alicia's eyes widened at that.

"Melvazoa, is that truth?" She asked.

"Well, I never really thought to mention it since none of my previous wielders had the same bond you and I have, but... I can say that's true. One example of a power that my brother lacks is power of technokinesis." He confirmed.

She felt her eyes widen slightly.

"Technokinesis? Is that related to why Regalzerva says I could use organic technology?" Alicia asked.

"More than likely, since that's not an ability anyone other than me possesses." Melvazoa assumed.

Her eye twitched at that.

"Don't you think you should have told me during the Innovate Incident!?" She questioned.

"I didn't need to. After all, you've already technically been using it somewhat." Melvazoa replied.

"Huh?" Alicia blinked.

"Think about it. Even if their quality is lesser, how else could you successfully make so many artificial Sacred Gears, which are something that only Elohim or nature itself can make?" He answered with a question.

Hearing that, Alicia let out a slight gasp, remembering how she created them.

She felt like she should know what to do. No, it was almost as if her creations were telling her to make them before she had even done so herself!

"Hmm... so, your resonance is strong enough that you're unknowingly tapping into a power you don't fully understand or know how to use? I wonder if that's the reason you ended up coming here?" Regalzerva remarked.

"Resonance?" Alicia repeated in confusion.

"Oh, did Chichigami and Keitekai not tell you about it? That's what we call the connection between someone and their Sacred Gear." He replied.

He then began explaining everything that Chichigami had told the others earlier, making her eyes widen for a moment.

"Really?" She said in surprise.

"Yes, but in return? Having a low resonance can actually lead to some Sacred Gears being completely unable to generate a Balance Breaker or draw their greater power. I'm not sure how else to say it beyond they know their wielders shouldn't have their power, but it's definitely rare." He confirmed, adding in another detail.

"Could that be why some Sacred Gears are harmful to people?" Alicia asked.

"I'm... not sure that's actually related to resonance. That might just be bad luck in the same way a lottery roll could suddenly go bad." Regalzerva admitted, looking unsure.

Alicia frowned a bit, knowing that many people who were like Rudiger's son used to be were still suffering from such Sacred Gears.

If only she had some kind of answer.

"Let me guess, you feel like they're a type of glitch you can stop if you just knew where to find it?" Regalzerva assumed.

"Yeah..." She confirmed, nodding her head slightly.

"Unfortunately, that isn't going to happen, at least in the sense of solving it through the source. After all, the Sacred Gear system fused with the True Longinus when it and the rest of the Longinus scattered across the world." He revealed.

Alicia's eyes widened before she groaned.

"I know, it's as annoying to all of us Lluinae that my brother is trapped within the Unknown Dictator." Regalzerva remarked.

"Let's... let's just get back to training me now..." She sighed.

Regalzerva silently nodded, realizing Alicia needed to be distracted from the recent revelation he gave her.

* * *

Back in Atlantis, the Transcendental Arrival's host soon found himself being pulled through to an area of what looked to be glowing underwater trees that took the shape of seaweed/coral hybrids if they were jellyfish.

"Wow, are all of these indigenous to the ocean zones that comprise Atlantis?" Mitsuya asked.

"Indige-what now?" Seraselbes asked.

Resetoras laughed at how his sister didn't know that word, making her blush in embarrassment, while Mitsuya sighed and decided to do what his partner currently wasn't.

"Basically, it means specific or exclusive to a certain area, in a general sense." He clarified.

"Ah, you mean only seen in Atlantis? Pretty much. The good part is unlike the Mariana Trench, you can actually look around this area like a tourist." Seraselbes answered.

"That does sound fun." Mitsuya admitted.

Eventually, they came to a large open field full of large bubbles not unlike the ones made for kids to blow.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Nothing too special. It's just a place my people use as a training grounds, as the bubbles reduce widespread damage, and they're actually quite tough." Seraselbas replied.

Just to emphasize this, she punched a nearby bubble, and the large sphere didn't pop, simply bouncing away from her fist.

"It's like one of those toy balls that are made to be super bouncy." Mitsuya remarked.

Seraselbes didn't know what Mitsuya was talking about, but figured it was a Human thing.

"Now, let me see how you can use your Sacred Gear right now. That way, I can see where your current level is, and know how to train you." She requested.

"Alright." He replied.

He walked ahead, equipping his Balance Breaker in response.

'Wow, so that's how my brother's Longinus works.' She thought.

"Watch closely!" Mitsuya announced.

He formed his signature hand blade and attacked the same bubble that Seraselbes had earlier, expecting it to pop easily... only for his attack's strength to disperse and do nothing to the large bubble before him.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed.

Seraselbes suddenly looked less impressed than before, having expected more than what she was seeing.

And she wasn't thinking about Mitsuya's failure to pop the bubble.

"Alright, let me see an area-wide attack." She sighed, looking disappointed.

"Uh... I can't do that?" Mitsuya replied in confusion.

She face palmed herself and shook her head, which really seemed to throw a stake into Mitsuya's confidence.

"I'll be honest with you here. Despite what you think, and how strong you might be by terms of a normal human? Your skill with this Longinus is weak and very uneducated on multiple levels." She revealed, closing her eyes.

Mitsuya felt a metaphorical arrow labeled _disappointment_ spear through him as he heard those words.

"So, watch how a real Spirit uses those powers firsthand." Seraselbes stated, putting on a serious face.

Holding her hand up, a powerful surge of ether shot out of her hand like a ripple wave in the shape of a flaring fire, which she then held out. As he watched, Mitsuya suddenly saw it joined by large pillar-sized strands.

They all struck the bubble in a few seconds, and the moment they made contact?

*"POP!"*

_Every_ bubble in the area popped at once!

Mitsuya let out a silent gasp as his eyes went white, leaving Resetoras to give an impressed whistle. Seraselbes smiled before turning around to look at him.

"How did you-" He asked.

"Look around and you'll see how I used that attack." She replied.

Mitsuya did just that, and saw a few spots with mists of ether retreating back into place.

It was as if... no, it definitely had been the result of Seraselbes using the power of the ether in the area around her, whereas he only used the power of his own ether for any of his Longinus attacks.

"You can draw ether from beyond yourself?" Mitsuya asked.

"Me and my brother, who I'm certain should have explained this to you by now?" Seraselbas answered, raising an eye.

**("I've tried. He never listens to how I'd advise him to draw out power because of what everyone else knows about the Transcendental Arrival.")** Resetoras replied, his tone implying his glare towards his partner.

Mitsuya blushed in embarrassment, while Seraselbes face palmed at what she heard.

"OK, I'll admit that I probably should have listened to you there..." He apologized.

**("Yes, you _should_ have.")** Resetoras emphasized.

Mitsuya let out a sigh, knowing he had deserved that snarky remark, right before Seraselbes walked up to him.

"We Spirits are ether that became alive by taking a solid form. This unique feature of our existence means we have easier access to it than others, but also means we can feel and tap into the ether surrounding us, not like how a certain color could draw in a certain animal. The full strength of our races manifests when we unite with the environment around us." Seraselbes explained.

"Basically, the reason I couldn't pop that bubble is because using just my power was restricting myself." Mitsuya realized.

"That, and your body only has so much ether. Even if no Spirit or your Longinus can deplete it, the amount of power you can unleash is limited by how much it can contain." She added.

Hearing that caused Mitsuya to think for a moment, eventually thinking of a good comparison.

"It would be like comparing a cup holding sea water in comparison to the actual sea." He realized.

**("Exactly, which is likely why we Spirits evolved here in the ocean. To understand such a flow, it makes sense you need to truly experience and understand how a flow works, something easy to do if you evolved in it.")** Resetoras confirmed.

"Because the water pressure is more like a cup holding you." Mitsuya added.

Seraselbes smiled at that, glad that despite his accidental limiting of his full potential from ignoring her brother's advice, he was quickly able to understand it now.

**("And while my sister's skill is good, the way I can use it goes to an even higher level.")** He added.

"What level is that?" Mitsuya asked.

**("I won't be direct to help you try to learn it easier, but depending on where I drew ether from? I could manifest added properties to aid me in battle, which gave me versatility during many of my ancient battles with Melvazoa.")** Resetoras replied.

"You mean like, if that ether came from the ocean, you could match something about the water? At least, I think that's what you're saying." He asked.

**("How about you find out while my sister tries teaching you how to expand your power set? I think actually using it will benefit you more than if I directly told you about it.")** Resetoras replied.

"Alright, if you think it do me better, then I'll try it." Mitsuya decided, agreeing to his suggestion.

Seraselbes soon rose a hand up, making a smaller version of the strands she popped the bubbles with.

"I've noticed you mainly attack by having your aura act as a small extension of yourself, but that only works so much, especially since your aura can be more. I want you to try branching it out into an attack like this one. After that, we'll start broadening your aura's reach into something bigger." She requested.

Around that moment, Mitsuya noticed new bubbles had formed, soon noticing one being created by what looked like geyser holes that were scattered across the ground.

He readied himself as he focused on the first bubble he'd hopefully pop.

* * *

Enseelyia walked into an area that was set up as her and Creuserey's rendezvous point, slowly sneaking around anywhere where a few of the right people could notice her. After a few minutes, she got through the area, and made it the safe zone she needed to reach.

"Man, that was too much work for simple hiding." She sighed.

"It makes sense you'd always find a way to complain about something." Creuserey remarked, coming out of his hiding spot.

Enseelyia turned as he walked into view.

"Says the guy with a girly ponytail." Enseelyia countered.

He growled at her.

"Looks like I called that right." She replied, smirking at him.

"I'll have you know that this is the hairstyle of a great-" He retorted.

"I don't care." Enseelyia interjected.

He fumed at how easily she ignored him, causing Enseelyia to glance at his glaring form.

"Aren't we meeting with Kaiser, or do you just want to whine?" She inquired.

"Grr... fine!" Creuserey replied.

Both of them formed a magic circle together, causing them to be transported to an area on the outskirts of Kyoto, where the masked man known as Kaiser Vortex could be seen looking at a TV screen while over a table of various chemicals and ingredients.

As he wrote down some information he saw, the magic circle containing Creuserey and Enseelyia appeared behind him.

"Hmm?" Kaiser blinked, turning around.

He smirked as he saw that they had arrived.

"Took you long enough. I can't believe you needed six years to prepare." Kaiser remarked.

"Correction, _she_ needed-" Creuserey stated, pointing at her.

He didn't finish his sentence as Enseelyia elbowed him in the gut, making him wheeze as he held it. Kaiser Vortex actually shook in fear at the action.

"You have any comments to make?" She warned.

Seeing Creuserey fall on the floor, still holding his stomach in pain, Kaiser quickly shook his head.

"Anyways, here's what you needed." She replied.

Tossing him the briefcase, he smirked as he looked inside of it.

"Perfect, and now? We simply need to guide these two into the right circumstance." Kaiser stated.

He pulled out a picture showing a boy and girl around Issei and Valiana's age.

"Who are these two?" Enseelyia asked.

"The boy is the current wielder of the Canis Lykaon, a boy named Tobio Ikuse, who the Fallen have been aware of by his identity and wielder of a Longinus for a while now." Kaiser revealed.

"And the girl?" Creuserey asked, weakly getting back on his feet.

"A girl with a strong connection to him, who I think may also be a Longinus user, but that's mere speculation." He continued.

Enseelyia looked at the girl's picture.

"Hold on, I've seen that girl before. I think her name is... Sae Toujou?" She recalled.

With the mention of that name, Kaiser's eyes widened before he let out a dark grin.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, and since some of you are probably wondering why Issei and Valiana never showed up, especially when the previous chapter was implying you'd see them confess here? All I can say is... this chapter was never going to have it! *giggles* I've always wanted to do a chapter where neither of them made an appearance, and this was it. The other reason is Ch 20 is next, and since 2020 is coming soon, having them confess then seems perfect.**

**We're also starting to learn more about some of the bigger mysteries that have been implied for a while, especially since Alicia started to notice a few things that felt off in the prior chapter. Just what do Adam and Eve, the ExE Gods, and the Longinus Spirits know about that they need to keep secret while some of the Longinus are still missing? Even more, what will their reunion lead to?**

**At the same time, we've gained at least one answer to the story behind Adam and Eve being able to end World War 2, and it's because Adam has been their sole reason for technological advancements. He and Eve had been hiding among Humanity as various individuals who have had big influences, and once the time of World War 2 came? They had finally finished their main job, with the six who were their children in actual religion simply being their info network.**

**The fact that he alone made all of the world's technology might seem like a stretch, but there's a reason for this, and you'll eventually learn what it is as the story gets closer to unveiling the full truths of the Dissension War. Speaking of which, I guess it's a good time to say this arc's name isn't just about Valiana and Ruihi's Rating game, but the heavy focus on Melvazoa and Resetoras.**

**Now, for one last thing before we end today's chapter? Despite how I'm a fan of Date A Live, the only connection between Elaine Westcott to the big bad she shares a last name with is they have the same ancestor, not unlike how Sirzechs Bishop has the same last name as Ellen, who is likely her ancestor in in the DAL world. This is meant to show how Elaine was able to be Le Fay's instructor in magic, as she's related to one of the greatest magicians in the DxD world.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	20. The Legend Evolves

**And here it is... the very first When Dawn meets Dusk chapter for the year of 2020, which as I said in the previous chapter, will be showing the moment I'm sure most of you have been waiting to see since Chapter 1! The moment... where Issei and Valiana become an official couple! After intentionally leaving both of them completely out of Chapter 19 to build up for this, I made sure to go ALL OUT when writing this chapter, just to make every detail be perfect.**

**Believe me, that's not a claim I make lightly. Making this chapter took a lot of effort to the point that I had to rewrite many scenes multiple times, and dig up the memory of how my current relationship started just to find the right mood and words for when Issei and Valiana finally confess. All of that took so much work that this chapter took a total of two months for me to finish.**

**Something that I'd also like to bring up in response to a review? I've been told that there's a lot of characters all gathered together through the Seven Stars Gym, and it may seem like there's too many to all keep gathered in one area without some kind of issue, presently or in the future. Without giving too much away, I will reveal that this arc is where many of them will stop appearing as often. For now, everyone will stay together for the Valiana/Ruihi Rating Game.**

**Due to how this is the first chapter of the new year, I've decided to reveal some details about the next arc. I'm certain that a few people already have a good idea what it's going to be about due to a combination of some scenes in the prior chapters and a certain Longinus wielder who's known, but has yet to make his official debut. When you see it, I hope you'll enjoy said details! ;)**

**Last thing I'd like to say before we begin? It's been nearly a whole year since the current version of the story started, and I'm thankful for all the support everyone's given me after what happened during the last two, since that support has kept reminding me to keep going. For that reason, there's something big I'll be announcing in the end notes, after everything else is revealed/shown to you all. Because of this, this chapter... is dedicated to every one of you!**

**Now, without further ado? It's time to start this special chapter!**

* * *

**[Chapter 20 - The Legend Evolves]**

The scene opens to an area of Japan near the coasts, where a boy that was slightly younger than Issei could be seen walking to school. He had short black hair and pale gray eyes, with his hair looking like a flat and smoothed version of Mitsuya's.

He was wearing his school uniform, which was the expected Gakuren you'd see on a male student, with a set of red beads wrapped around his right wrist like a bracelet.

"Hey, Tobio! Wait up!"

"Hmm?" He blinked.

Looking behind him, the sight of a girl with brown hair in short twin tails and green eyes ran into view. Like Tobio, she was also wearing her school's uniform, but for female students, and had beads worn as a bracelet on her left wrist, only hers were blue.

"Oh, hey there Sae. I was worried that you were going to be late when I didn't see you at the station like usual." Tobio smiled.

She let out an embarrassed laugh in response.

"I got stuck on the back end during my rush to make it, so I didn't get a chance to flag you down... and then when I got off, I was swept into the usual storm of people on the train ends as they all tried to leave at the same time." Sae explained, scratching her cheek.

"Better than being pressed into the train window like I was once, or some of the... _other_ things people could possibly do." Tobio mentioned, finishing with a flat expression.

Sae blushed at that before lightly bopping Tobio on the head with her fist.

"That's not funny!" She shouted.

"It... wasn't supposed to be." Tobio replied, giving her a blank stare.

Once again, Sae found herself blushing before she looked away.

Around that same time, Enseelyia was seen looking at the duo from a distance, focusing her eyes on their hidden auras.

"So, only the Alphecca Tyrant's current location and host are now a mystery to the world." She stated, smirking slightly.

She disappeared behind a tree, chuckling as she did.

* * *

Back at the Dragon Mountains, the sight of Tannin, Bova, and Hikari could be seen as Issei finished his talk with Belzard.

His eyes fluttered open as he tried to stretch his limbs, wincing as he stood up as his body finally registered his now incredibly stiff joints. This prompted him to hold out a finger, silencing anything the three could say.

*"CRACK!"*

Tannin and Bova winced at how loud the sound of him cracking his bones was, while Hikari simply covered her ears and felt her skin crawl from the sound, which was scarier to her younger ears.

"No more..." Hikari begged.

"Sorry." Issei apologized.

Once he finally shook off the last of his stiffness, he jumped backwards onto his hands and then pushed himself back onto his feet like he was doing a frontal flip.

"I'm not sure if it was because of the nesting material or the fact I was sitting on a pile of rocks, but it was like all my joints had been locked up." Issei stated.

Ddraig shivered as he brought that up.

**["I don't know how, but I somehow actually felt that... and have no desire to do so again."]** Ddraig replied.

Hearing that made Issei blush in embarrassment, winking his right eye and clapping his hands in an apologetic manner.

"Hungry..." Hikari mumbled, holding her stomach.

That rumbling was soon heard by the trio as her stomach let out a loud growl.

"I guess that's my cue to start head back." Issei realized, looking at Tannin.

"Agreed, especially since you've already finished your task by making contact with Belzard." Tannin replied.

He grabbed Bova as he tried to walk away.

"Nice try, but you're coming with us." Tannin warned.

"Crap..." Bova breathed.

Issei picked up Hikari and shifted her into a piggyback ride position, then got onto Tannin's head, who spread his wings and took off. A minute into his flight, Valiana ran into the area through the bushes.

Having reached her destination, she finally stopped to take a breath, but as she did...

**("Uh oh.")** Albion realized, seeing Tannin.

"Uh oh? Why did you say that?" Valiana asked.

**("I hate to tell you this Valiana, but... look behind you, and behind you.")** She replied, her voice faltering a little.

Doing just that, Valiana felt her eyes widen as she saw Issei was already flying back to the others, making her go white.

"Are you kidding me!?" She screamed.

The loud noise caused all the nearby Dragons to freeze up from the intensity behind it.

Immediately moving her feet, Valiana began running after the two Dragons as once again, the nearby animals fled from her charging form's determination scaring them off. The sight was enough to make the Dragons blink.

* * *

The scene returned to Sae and Tobio as they made it to their school Ryoukuu Junior High, right as most students arrived alongside them.

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted.

"Let me guess." Tobio chuckled.

Turning around, they saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair tied in a small, yet thick ponytail run up to them, nearly tripping over as she did.

"Hey Natsume, what's got you so excited this morning?" Sae asked.

Natsume blinked in surprise, as she hadn't even said anything yet.

"You tend to trip when you're excited, which you just did, so something's definitely up." Tobio stated.

"Seriously!? Well, that's kind pretty embarrassing for me to hear..." She chuckled, scratching her cheek.

She then pulled out a rolled paper.

"Well, for _what's up_ as you two put it? A friend of mine in the news club just snuck me some info about where we'll be going for our School trip!" Natsume revealed, unrolling the paper.

Tobio and Sae looked at what was revealed to be a flyer, and then felt their eyes widen as they saw it was a cruise ship going to Hawaii.

"No freaking way! How can a town like ours afford that!?" Tobio questioned.

"Luxury liner... luxury liner..." Sae repeated, feeling her mind getting overwhelmed.

Natsume and Tobio then looked at her Sae, with the former snapping her fingers in front of her as the latter waved a hand over her face, but to no avail.

"I think you broke her." Tobio stated.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Natsume realized, wincing a little.

Sae continued to repeat the same two words, until finally...

*"VROOM!"*

She screamed in surprise at the sudden noise, turning around as she, Tobio, and Natsume all saw a motorcycle drive into the school's parking lot. While most of the students were still too young to drive, this particular rider had to redo a year and was old enough to have a license.

Taking his helmet off, the owner of the bike was revealed to be a young man with brunette hair and a gruff appearance, with the sleeves of his uniform's shirt short and pants both rolled up to show he was somewhat of a delinquent.

"Well, at least she's not broken enough that Shark's motorcycle doesn't scare her when her guard's down." Tobio chuckled.

"Not funny!" Sae shouted, blushing in embarrassment.

He threw his bag over his shoulder as he blew a bubble gum bubble, noticing the trio that were some of the few he could call his _friends_ were standing around.

"Something up, or are you three just blocking traffic?" He questioned.

Hearing that reminded them they needed to get to class.

"Oh man, let's continue this after school ends!" Tobio decided, rushing inside.

"Agreed!" Sae replied.

Natsume quickly followed, making Shark (whose real name was Kouki Samejima) roll his eyes before walking to class as well.

* * *

Afternoon soon came, though the sky was still at the stage where it was blue instead of orange, showing it was still in its early stages.

The scene was currently focused on where the majority of the Seven Stars Gym members were located, with Adam noticing the time before his son and Valiana's return was approaching.

"Get ready everyone, it's not long before we'll restart our training!" He alerted.

"Understood!" They all shouted in reply, nearly back to 100% from their resting period.

It was at that time that an unexpected sound got everyone's attention. Looking up, they saw Alicia hovering towards them with her newly upgraded backpack, which was acting like a hover jet pack at the moment now.

"Hey guys!" She waved, right before she landed.

"Whoa, are you done training with Regalzerva already?" Keitekai asked, looking surprised.

"No, but he did tell me that until we're done, I need to come here and back as part of the training. That, and... Humans aren't able to digest Lluinae food." Alicia explained, right as her stomach growled.

Keitekai blinked before laughing at herself, feeling a little embarrassed for forgetting that.

"Now I see why Eve insisted on leaving so many leftovers." She realized, shaking her head.

"Do you have enough leftovers for two then?" Mitsuya asked.

Everyone turned to see Mitsuya walking into the area, still a little soaked from his time in the ocean. However, there was a little addition on his shoulder, which was a tiny and plushie-like version of Resetoras.

"Let me guess, you couldn't eat any of the Spirits' food?" Miku asked, chuckling a bit.

"No, I just wanted dry food after being in underwater for a few hours." Mitsuya replied.

Verrine soon stared at the small Resetoras.

"Is that really who I think it is!?" She asked, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"In a sense, yes." Resetoras confirmed, albeit with a high-pitched voice.

She squealed and hugged him like an actual plushie, which quickly made him turn blue as his eyes became white circles. However, she was soon pulled to Mitsuya like a magnet, causing both of their heads to collide and make everyone wince.

"Ow..." Verrine groaned, rubbing her noggin.

"Yeah... Seraselbes taught me how to use some of my aura to manifest a small body for him, but he's linked to me like a magnet." Mitsuya explained, massaging his chin.

"I had something similar happen to me." Alicia mentioned.

Her backpack began to shift until her tablet came into view.

"That's right! I've also gained a secondary body, and I am loving it!" Melvazoa announced, the tablet rotating to show his excitement.

That quickly got Fubuki's attention, prompting her to get closer.

"You're linked to her backpack and tablet? I've gotta hear this story." She stated.

Finally, as if to follow the rule of third time's the charm? Chichigami soon arrived.

"Hey everyone." She greeted.

"Hmm? Hey Chichigami, where's Valiana?" Keitekai asked, noticing her absence.

She gave an awkward laugh at that.

"Not with me, actually..." Chichigami admitted, rubbing her cheek slightly.

That left even Adam confused.

"That's odd, why would she do that?" Adam inquired.

"Well... she was fine for a while, implying she met Elsha, and then I heard her scream out of nowhere before she just ran out of the cave. When I told her to get back here, she replied with..." Chichigami explained.

She covered her face, mimicking Valiana's usual expression.

"Sorry, no can do! There's something more important I need to take care of!" She shouted, using a tone that matched Valiana's voice.

She then reverted to her usual expression, with Adam blinking in surprise.

"And then rushed in a certain direction I couldn't tell. Since she was that brazen to say that to me, I just let her do it, since it seems like there was something she realized and needed to do. When I considered seeing where she went... I saw she had KO'd a bunch of animals in her path and decided against it." She finished.

Once again, Adam blinked in surprise.

"OK, now I'm really confused. That doesn't sound like Valiana at all." He remarked.

He looked at everyone else.

"Unless... has anyone else ever seen anything like that?" Adam inquired.

Everyone either shrugged, shook their heads, or replied with some form of no.

"Weird..." He remarked, scratching his head.

"Well, it looks like we should get answers on where she went soon enough." Fuyuka answered, looking at the sky.

"Why do you say that?" Adam asked.

"Because your son and Tannin are currently flying into view as we speak." She answered, pointing at them.

Looking up, everyone saw Tannin and Bova fly into view, noticing Issei and Hikari sitting on the former's head.

"Hey guys!" Issei shouted, waving at them.

"Hey big bro, welcome back!" Homura waved in return, smiling brightly.

Tannin soon made his landing, leaving Issei to jump off with Hikari in his hands.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Before we answer that, do you know where Valiana is?" Chichigami inquired.

Issei was surprised by that.

"Wait, she didn't come back with you?" He questioned, looking genuinely confused.

"No, she ran off after what I assume was meeting Elsha, leaving a trail of unconscious animals that tried to go after her or were just in her way. She was determined to do something I know nothing about." Chichigami revealed.

"That's strange..." Issei replied, scratching his head in response.

While he was thinking that, the Dragon on his back suddenly blinked before jumping off, getting a strange feeling in her veins.

"Hmm?" Hikari blinked, suddenly turning around.

"Hikari, is something wrong?" Issei asked, noticing this.

She held a hand up, easily silencing everyone as she felt her ears twitch, then looked in one direction. Once she did, Hikari felt a strong aura rushing towards them.

"Someone's coming." She replied, pointing her finger forward.

Issei looked in that direction, which is when he saw Valiana run into view, making his eyes widen as the Devil Princess _finally_ took a break as she caught her breath due to reaching her destination after a long trek.

"Valiana!?" Issei shouted in surprise, quickly noticing how dirty and damaged her training attire was.

"Issei..." She tiredly replied, looking at him.

"What are you doing here? And why do you-" He questioned, feeling understandably confused and overwhelmed right now.

His words fell flat as she ran up to him before hugging him tightly.

This caused his remaining words to vanish as she looked up and smiled at him, tears of joy filling her eyes. The sight was enough that everyone was silenced, unable to do anything but stare at Valiana's sudden action, while Ashir silently gasped.

"I remember..." She suddenly said.

"What?" Issei asked, still confused.

"I remember Issei, the day we _really_ first met!" Valiana answered again, closing her eyes for a moment as her tears flowed out.

He gasped as his eyes widened from her words.

"Say what now?" Eve asked, looking confused.

She looked at Adam, who shrugged in equal confusion.

"You... you actually remember? That we actually first met on your 5th birthday!?" Issei asked, his eyes flashing with a strong sense of hope.

"I do." She confirmed, nodding her head.

Hearing that, Adam let out a gasp, remembering the event he took Issei too sometime before Rui was born. This got Eve's attention as he briefly glanced at her.

"OK, now I have an idea, but just keep watching for now." Adam whispered.

Eve nodded in reply, right as Valiana took a step back and wiped her tears.

"Right after I left, because the guards were looking for me... I was attacked by a Devil from the Anti-Maou Faction." Valiana revealed.

Issei gasped as he heard that, feeling his fist tighten.

He already hated the Anti-Maou Faction for the actions Zariska and Gavauren had taken, but now that he knew they hurt Valiana in a way he hadn't even known about? He outright despised them!

"There was no lasting damage to me physically, but when I woke up the following day? I... lost all my memories of our meeting." She said, closing her eyes.

Issei said nothing, already having a feeling her attacker was responsible for her inability to recognize him.

"When I finally woke up, and wondered why I couldn't remember anything? My mom told me a cover story that I just forgot about the party because it was so boring. When I heard her tell me that, I answered that it was something... I was _expecting_." She continued.

"Expecting? Wait a second, are you saying that's why you-" Issei repeated, his eyes shaking as slowly put the all of the pieces together.

Valiana nodded her head.

"That's right. It was why two years later, when we finally met again... I had my entire mindset based on that one belief I had made. One that likely formed because of how I still knew how important our first meeting had been to me." She confirmed.

She soon closed her hands together before giving Issei a big smile, with more tears flowing out of her eyes as she did.

"But thanks to Elsha and Albion's words? I finally remember that day, and why it was so important to me. How that one moment of your kindness truly changed my life for the better." Valiana revealed.

"Valiana..." Issei replied, feeling his eyes getting a little misty.

The others soon felt themselves starting to cry as well. Despite a lot of them still had no idea what was going on, due to being unaware of the story, they could feel the flow of emotions in Valiana's words.

"And that's why... I need to say this to you." She continued.

She grabbed him by the arms, confusing Issei somewhat... until he suddenly felt an unexpected sensation on his mouth. Everyone's eyes all went widened at the sight, which was of Valiana kissing him.

The shock had even caused the shades on Bova's snout to pop off, which then Hikari on the head, briefly causing it to bobble without her noticing.

"Oh!" Adam began.

"My!" Eve continued.

"God!" Asia finished.

Valiana held that kiss for a minute before she pulled away.

"V-Valiana?" Issei said in surprise, his eyes almost shivering.

"I feel the same way... I love you Issei!" Valiana confessed, closing her eyes as tears of joy flowed out.

Hearing that, his eyes widened and a big smile formed on his face, followed by him also crying tears of joy.

Without saying anything else, Issei moved closer to Valiana, causing them to share their second kiss. Ashir wiped his eyes as Rias walked by his side, wrapping an arm around his waist as he did the same.

**("Congratulations you two.")** Ddraig praised.

**("You've earned this.")** Albion smiled.

As the two finally stopped to breathe, they simply hugged one another and just stood in place, wanting to let this magical moment last just a little longer.

* * *

Back at Ryoukuu Junior High, classes had ended for the day, with Sae packing her bag as someone walked up to her. This girl had physical traits of someone both Japanese and European, or Eurasian as some people called it.

Her hair was long and blonde, which she had tied into thin pigtails using a pair of white ribbons and having a small yet braid across the top of her head that mimicked a hairband or modest crown. She had heterochromia, having a blue right eye and a black left eye.

"How was... your day, I hope... it was good?" She asked.

"It was very good Shigune, and I see you're doing better with speaking in Japanese." Sae answered.

Shigune nodded slightly.

"Thank you, but I am... still struggling... to speak it." Shigune replied, trying to speak correctly.

For most of her life, Shigune had lived in England with her parents, who met when her father left Japan for work. However, near the start of Spring, her family transferred when her father got a better job back at home.

As she had been used to speaking English most of her life, speaking in Japanese was something she wasn't used to just yet.

"No need to worry, you'll get used to it soon enough. Hyousuke's patience makes him a great teacher." Sae reassured her.

"Yes, I... also agree that... he's a good teacher." Shigune agreed, blushing slightly.

Sae soon got up from her desk and looked at her at eye level, which was easy due to their shared height.

"Oh, Natsume learned about what our school trip will be. Want to join us for lunch?" Sae offered.

"I shall... accept that offer." She replied, nodding her head.

With that, the two walked towards what was a usual restaurant for Tobio and Sae to visit.

* * *

After they had their moment, everyone began sitting down as Issei and Valiana explained their actual first meeting to their friends. They were all quite surprised, especially Adam, who had technically been there.

"And... that's everything." Issei finished.

"Whoa, so... you already knew Valiana from the moment you and I first saw her at the gym?" Chiemi realized, letting it all sink in.

Issei silently nodded in response.

"For all these years... it didn't feel right for me to say anything, not when she didn't recognize me. As such, I just kept hoping and waiting for her to remember, until I tried confessing to hopefully remind her of that day. I had almost given up hope she'd ever remember when we first met... until she finally told me _I remember._" Issei admitted.

Eve sniffled a bit once she heard that, wiping away a pair of rogue tears that slipped from her eyes.

"It reminds me of how your father and I fell in love, and the story of how Valiana's parents realized their feelings for each other. You two are soulmates!" She smiled.

"Mom!" Issei shouted, turning a little red.

Adam chuckled a bit looking at his wife.

"She told me about your talk, and told me that you'd likely become a couple within the week." He admitted.

Issei and Valiana's faces went red at those words.

"Is my love life a game to you two!?" Issei shouted.

"No, it was just incredibly obvious that the two of you would end up together." Eve giggled.

Issei covered his face and looked away, followed by Valiana letting out an awkward chuckle.

"Well... since we're already this far? I'll make a confession, and then make up for said confession by Rias and me admitting something we've been putting off for a while now." Ashir decided.

Rias blushed at that, knowing there was no turning back now.

"Confession to what?" Issei asked, who was still covering his face.

"I... actually saw you confessing to Valiana, and then told everyone, who've all been keeping it a secret." He admitted, lowering his head in shame.

Issei uncovered his face and let out an embarrassed scream.

"So, in exchange? Rias and I... will be confessing this in return!" Ashir shouted, blushing after he said it.

Everyone looked at Rias, who stood up and stood by Ashir as she grabbed his hand.

"Ashir and I... got engaged last month." She admitted, closing her eyes as she blushed.

Those words caused everyone to gasp as she undid magic that hid an engagement ring on her finger, making Issei's blush disappear... though Valiana soon gained a faint one, as what Rias said caused her to remember something.

"Finally! It took you long enough to man up and propose, but you finally did it!" Cecilia praised, slapping Ashir on the back.

He let out an embarrassed chuckle.

Meanwhile at the same time, Valiana suddenly tugged on Issei's outfit, getting his attention.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, it's just... Ashir and Rias bringing up their engagement reminded me of something that needs to be done before a Devil Heir can be allowed to start dating someone." Valiana quietly answered.

"And that is..." Issei asked, feeling nervous after hearing those words.

She let out an awkward laugh in response, making him sweat a little.

"Issei, you have to go talk with my parents, and... you have to do it _without_ me." Valiana revealed.

Issei let out a loud scream as that revelation struck him.

* * *

Tobio and Sae were soon seen at their usual restaurant hang out with their small circle of friends, with everyone shocked at Shigune's appetite.

"Where do you put all of that!?" Kouki asked as he watched her.

"I'm... not sure where it goes." Shigune admitted, blushing slightly.

As that was happening, the sixth friend of their group let out a small chuckle, getting Kouki's attention. He had black hair like Tobio, albeit his was longer, reaching to his shoulders and having gold highlights.

"You should have seen my parents' reaction the first time she came over for a Japanese lesson. My mom had to buy more milk... after having already done so the day before." He revealed, still chuckling somewhat.

Kouki stared incredulously at what he just said, feeling his eye twitch.

"Hyousuke, I commend how tolerant you get from being lazy." Natsume praised, in an unintentionally insulting manner.

"Thank you-" He replied.

His eyes widened as he realized what Natsume said.

"Hey!" He shouted, slightly glaring at her.

"Wait, that didn't came out right!" She panicked, waving her hands out in a defensive manner.

As the hilarity continued, they failed to notice Creuserey staring at the group from a distance.

"So, those children hold their power..." He realized.

Four areas shaped like four common pets, which only he could currently see, stood beside everyone that wasn't Tobio or Sae, who had something else linked to them.

* * *

The scene opened to the entrance of Valiana's house in Hell, where she currently stood alongside a sweating Issei, who was about to talk with her parents.

"Good luck." She said, waving at him with a smile.

'Saying that only makes me feel even more nervous!' He panicked.

He soon knocked on the door, causing a Maid to open the door.

"Hello there, can I help you?" She asked.

"M-My name's Issei Hyoudou, a friend of Valiana's, and... I need to tell her parents something. Are they... home right now?" Issei greeted, shaking as he did.

The maid nodded in understanding.

"Yes, they are. Please, come inside while I go and get them for you." The maid replied.

He gave a nervous nod, walking into the house and sat in a chair next to a nearby table.

"Well, this is a surprise." Lucifer chuckled.

Issei nearly jumped as he and Lilith walked into view, wearing casual clothing, and then sat down on the couch across Issei's chair.

"Good to see you both again... it's been a while." Issei greeted.

"Likewise." Lucifer replied.

"Although, last we heard? You and Valiana were in the Hidden Lands, training for the Rating Game with Ruihi, so there must be something important going on if you're visiting us in our own home of all places." Lilith remarked, already aware this was no ordinary talk.

Issei gulped as he heard that.

"Yeah, it is. You see..." He replied.

He took a deep breath.

"Valiana... has given me the great honor of dating her, so... I've come to ask for your blessing!" Issei revealed, closing his eyes as he blushed.

Lucifer and Lilith both gasped at this, and Issei waited for Lucifer to have an overprotective father moment. However, he instead heard sobbing.

"Huh?" He said, opening his eyes.

To his surprise, Lucifer was crying tears of joy, hugging his smiling wife who had her eyes closed.

"Finally, after so long, they've finally confessed to each other!" Lucifer cried, making Issei stare at him.

"Wait... both of you expected this!?" He realized.

Lilith answered him with a giggle, making him give an awkward laugh in response.

"Yeah... I'm not going to tell Valiana that detail." Issei decided.

"Fair enough." She replied.

Her eyes soon opened as her expression became serious, making Issei stiffen as he realized this talk wasn't going to be as easy as he believed.

"That being said, there is still something we must ask before you can officially date our daughter." Lilith stated, holding up a finger for emphasis.

Issei gulped and nodded his head.

"Because of the ranking of various families in the world of Devils, being allowed to date the heir to a Clan is only possible if the one wishing to date them swears an oath that proves they are willing to take the step following it." Lilith explained.

"Wait, by next step, do you mean..." Issei asked, though he was certain he already knew.

"That's right. The next step is marriage." She confirmed.

Issei panicked at that, feeling it was way too early to consider being engaged.

"Don't misunderstand me. The oath isn't the same as becoming my daughter's fiancé, as that's a decision the two of you should make, but this oath is still needed to prove you truly love the one you wish to date. After all, there are many who would only wish to marry for something that could benefit them." Lilith clarified.

"Oh, I get it. You just need me to prove that I truly love Valiana." He realized.

"Exactly. Now, for how this oath works..." Lucifer confirmed, standing up.

He placed a finger on Issei's hand, causing a blue crest shaped like a heart to form on it. Upon seeing it, Issei already had a good idea what it was for.

"I need you to say the following. _I, your full name, wish to prove my feelings of love to name of beloved with this oath. Let the pink light of truth confirm my feelings as genuine and permit our bond of love, or the black light of lies reveal my sins and shame me forever._ I think that chant itself is fairly self-explanatory." Lucifer continued.

Issei nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, wish to prove my feelings of love to Valiana Lucifer with this oath. Let the pink light of truth confirm my feelings as genuine and permit our bond of love, or the black light of lies reveal my sins and shame me forever." He said.

A few seconds passed, and the crest began to change color, turning from blue into pink. Despite having already expected this, the sight left Lucifer and Lilith smiling.

"Congratulations Issei, your oath has been made. As such... you now truly have our blessing to date our daughter." Lilith smiled.

He smiled before bowing to the two.

"Thank you so much. I promise you both, I'll make her happy and protect her with my life, but... I also won't just give it up for her. No matter what? Both of us will always be together, so I'm not letting anything happen to her or myself." Issei stated.

"We already know. Now, I'm pretty sure our daughter's getting antsy, so go and tell her the news." Lilith replied.

"And give us and everyone a big show when she and Ruihi have their Rating Game!" Lucifer shouted passionately.

Issei chuckled before bowing once more, and walking outside. The two looked out the window, outside of their daughter's view, as she smiled and hugged Issei, who just told her the good news.

"So, how long do you think it will take for them to get married?" Lilith asked.

"Who knows? Though I'm pretty sure it will at least be 3 years, since it sounds like Issei's waiting for them to finish High School." Lucifer guessed.

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be at least three years." She agreed.

Seeing the two return to Lemuria, Lilith decided to write a letter, which she sent to the Satan Clan territory.

* * *

Ruihi was seen back at her home, taking a necessary break in her training as she and her Rating Game team relaxed over some tea. As they did, one of her personal butlers walked in, holding Lilith's letter as he approached Ruihi.

"Excuse me, Lady Ruihi?" The butler greeted.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, putting down her tea.

He handed her the letter.

"Lady Lilith has written a letter for you. She and Lord Lucifer got a surprise visit by their daughter and the current Red Dragon Emperor, and the result of that meeting led to something that they thought you should know as motivation for the Rating Game." He explained.

That caught Ruihi's interest, making her take the letter.

"I wonder what could motivate you at this point?" Bikou asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." Bennia remarked.

Unfolding the message inside, Ruihi began reading it aloud.

"Dear Ruihi, it is my great honor to inform you that Valiana and Issei have, as my husband and I expected alongside many others, finally become a couple. The two of them will more than likely be heavily motivated because of this when they face you in the Rating Game." She said.

This surprised the whole group.

"P.S: It turns out that Valiana only just realized how she felt because of a funny story related to when she was 5, which Adam and Eve told me about right before I wrote the last part of the prior sentence. When you have any free time, come over, and I'll tell you about it." She continued.

Finishing the letter, Ruihi said nothing for a moment, and then smiled.

"Sounds like this Rating Game will be even better than I thought it would." Ruihi realized, looking towards the sky.

* * *

Time flew by until it was November 20th, and the scene opened to the village Chichigami and Keitekai called home, where the two of them were joined by Seraselbes and Regalzerva as the members of the Seven Star Gym were gathered before them.

After three weeks of training? They were finally heading back home, so the four of them, along with the original six Humans of Humanity's second wave had all gathered to see them off.

"Thanks for having us as long as you did, we'll make sure our Rating Games are amazing when you watch them." Valiana smiled, bowing to them.

"And we'll be looking forward to them, that's a promise." Chichigami replied.

Seraselbes moved near Mitsuya's ear.

"Oh, and make sure you actually listen to my older brother when it matters, so he doesn't come back and complain to me." She requested.

Mitsuya groaned at that, while Resetoras snickered.

"I get it already; I wasn't using my Longinus' full power before. You can stop reminding me every 10 minutes." He replied.

"Then you should have listened in the first place." Kirino smirked.

He barely held back a scream of annoyance and anger from his girlfriend's teasing.

"Alright everyone, we're off!" Adam announced.

With that, everyone teleported back to Japan, with Chichigami looking at where they were before looking towards the sky.

'After meeting them, I'm certain of it... they will be the ones who will bridge the ten mythological factions together.' She thought.

That one thought was a powerful one.

Even more? Despite such a day was still far away, those words would ring true sooner than she realized.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone had returned to the Seven Stars Gym, where everyone was about to announce their Rating Game teams.

"Since Ruihi directly challenged Valiana through a live broadcast and wants a team that can truly push hers to the fullest? We'll let Valiana have the first pick, with Fubuki here being the one chosen as her team's adviser." Adam announced.

"I'm a little nervous, but... Valiana, just know that I promise to do my best for everyone on your team!" Fubuki shouted.

Valiana smiled before rubbing her head.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." She replied.

Fubuki showed some surprise, but then smiled and nodded her head.

"Now, for my team choices?" Valiana replied, looking at everyone.

With those words, everyone stiffened as they wondered who she'd consider the right people to face off against Ruihi's team.

"Before I start? You should know that I've actually decided to ask three people who aren't part of the gym, since I believe their skills blend well with the three I've chosen among everyone here, though that doesn't mean I think any less of you." She revealed.

"Really? You've already chosen someone besides Issei and Asia?" Kelsey asked, understandably surprised.

Valiana nodded her head.

"All of them will meet us tomorrow, when our Rating Game conference begins. Now, for the people I've chosen among all of us, my second Knight will be..." She answered, closing her eyes.

She pointed at her choice.

"Xenovia!"

Hearing her name being called, Xenovia showed some surprise, which was quickly followed by a look of excitement.

"I won't let you down!" She promised.

"Now, for my Bishops and my remaining choices among everyone here? I've chosen... Shirone and Kuroka!" Valiana continued.

Kuroka smiled at that.

"I had a feeling you might choose us, considering our abilities." She remarked.

"Game on." Shirone stated, holding her fists up as a sparkle appeared in her eyes.

Adam looked at her three choices, comparing them with Valiana, Issei, and Asia, which left him wondering who her other three choices were.

'Xenovia has absorbed her father's Light Crystal and become a pure Angel, making her a second Angel for Valiana's Team, while Kuroka and Shirone's Nekoshou powers are both strong and diverse alongside Durandal's powers. I honestly can't see a pattern here.' He realized, wondering if that was her team's intent.

He then looked at Rias.

"Rias, it's your turn now." Adam decided.

"Right." She replied, looking confident.

However, right as she was about to start, Adam remembered something and coughed for a moment, getting her attention.

"Sorry, but I just remembered that Lucifer asked me to tell everyone this. No one choose Ashir for your teams." Adam revealed.

Ashir shouted in surprise.

"What? Why!? I'm already sitting out because I don't have an opponent to face!" He questioned.

"Sorry, but that's what I was told." Adam apologized.

Hearing that, Ashir lowered his head and then sat in the corner.

One by one, the other Devil Heirs besides Ashir chose their teams, setting the stage for five amazing Rating Games.

* * *

**_~ November 21st, 2017: _****_Agreas Stadium_**

The day of the Press Conference, and by extension, the day before what ended up being all 5 Rating Games due to popular demand and the decided matches for each that made it possible... had finally come.

At the moment, a limo was seen as it drove all five teams towards the stadium area.

"I still can't believe Valiana's family owns all of this!" Rui exclaimed.

"So, everything on this floating island surprises you more than the island itself does?" Valiana asked, giggling as she did.

Rui blinked at that.

"Isn't that what Mu technically was?" He asked, looking confused.

Issei let out an awkward laugh before moving near his ear.

"That was a joke." Issei explained.

Rui blushed a little in embarrassment, right as the limo stopped by large white dome that was none other than the Rating Game arena, which looked like a futuristic version of the Tokyo Dome.

"Wow... this is amazing!" Homura exclaimed.

"That's right, you've never seen it before."

Hearing that voice, everyone turned around to see Ingvild standing before them, wearing casual clothing that showed how she was recently in America.

"No way, Ingvild?" Valiana said happily.

"That's right! Since your Rating Game happened near Thanksgiving, which is when I had a break scheduled to spend it with my family, that let me be here to see it!" She smiled, waving hello to everyone as she did.

Ashir chuckled, walking up to her.

"I get it now. The reason Lucifer said I couldn't join anyone's team is because with you here, I _do_ get to have a Rating Game as a King!" He realized, feeling energized.

"That's right, so I hope you'll be ready for it. Although, you might want to choose your team before it's too late, even if you and I are the last match before Ruihi and Valiana act as the grand finale for tomorrow." Ingvild confirmed.

"Oh boy, who should I choose?" Ashir asked himself, thinking of who his team should be.

Ingvild then looked at everyone.

"Don't mention that I'm actually having a Rating Game to anyone, that's a surprise we'll be sharing after the conference is over." She requested.

"Got it." Valiana nodded in understanding.

Everyone soon walked into the building, where the sight of Sairaorg could be seen as he walked into view.

"Sairaorg! Glad you could make it!" Valiana smiled, putting a fist out.

"Of course, you did offer me a place on your team, so it would be pretty rude if I didn't." He replied, pressing his fist against hers.

Issei looked at Valiana and smiled.

"Ah, so Sairaorg's one of the three you asked outside of the gym's members." He realized.

"That's right, and I'm assuming the other two should be here any moment now." Valiana confirmed.

"We already are!" A female voice replied.

Issei turned as he saw a female silhouette flip into view, only giving a clear image of her appearance upon her landing.

She was a 15-year old girl with silver hair reaching to her belly button, with some of the hair behind her left ear being braided to a similar length as it rested over her shoulder, and eyes that matched the silver color of her hair.

Her attire was similar to that of Lucifuge's attire when Valiana was born, revealing her heritage.

"Hey Sylvie!" Valiana smiled, holding out her arms.

"Valiana! Good to see you!" Sylvie smiled back, holding her arms out in reply.

The two hugged each other before Valiana looked at everyone.

"Everyone? This is the daughter of Lucifuge, and my unofficial retainer, Sylvia Lucifuge." Valiana revealed.

"Just call me Sylvie." Sylvia greeted, waving her hand.

"So, you had the daughter of Lucifuge join you. I can't say that's too surprising of a choice." Adam remarked, chuckling slightly.

At that moment, someone walked into view. He was a young man in a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it, dark green jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them, and black shoes with black buckles.

He had dark purple hair that seemed familiar, wearing a backwards black cap on his head and large sunglasses that completely hid his eyes.

"Who's this?" Xenovia asked.

"He's our final team member. However, I think Issei's already quite familiar with him." Valiana smiled, winking as she did.

Issei looked confused, and then looked at the man, unsure of who he was.

"Really? The shades that Hikari gave me aren't telling you anything?" He answered, revealing Bova's voice.

"Bova!?" Issei shouted in surprise.

The young Dragon laughed and pulled down his shades slightly, revealing his eyes.

"Surprised? Before you guys left, Valiana came to my dad and asked him for his permission to let me fight on her team. I think her words to convince him were... he might be less of a rebel if he fights strong beings who can match Dragons without being one themselves?" Bova revealed.

Valiana giggled at his choice of words.

"I also figured that with Ruihi's ability to make part of her body into a Dragon's? Having an actual Dragon on our team will help us, since I'm sure Ruihi trained with her team, how to fight her in that form." She added.

"Ah, that's pretty clever. Not to mention since he isn't an Evil Dragon, certain tactics might not work on him." Fubuki realized.

Valiana nodded her head.

"Now, come on everyone. The conference is about to start." She advised.

Everyone followed her to the conference room.

* * *

In another room, the Press Conference stage could be seen, already filled with reporters waiting to take pictures of Valiana and Ruihi's teams, who had yet to appear and take their seats on the respective stands set up for each of them.

Walking up to a pair of stands, with one having Lucifuge walk into view and the other having the current Head of the Abaddon Clan.

"Everyone, we will now begin the Press Conference!" Lucifuge announced.

"Let us start by introducing the challenger responsible for tomorrow's events. On the left side, I now introduce to you... Ruihi Satan!" Lord Abaddon announced, motioning his hand to the left.

Spotlights moved to the door, which opened to reveal Ruihi and her team, joined by Elaine as their team's adviser. All of them walked to their seats as the reporters began to take pictures of them.

"And for the one accepting the challenge. On the right side, here's our Devil Princess herself... Valiana Lucifer!" Lucifuge announced, motioning her hand to the right.

Like before, the door opened as the reporters took pictures of Valiana and her team, joined by Fubuki as their adviser. As he walked to his seat, Issei became a little nervous at all the attention they were getting from simply walking into the room.

Once the cameras stopped flashing, Lord Abaddon and Lucifuge left their stands, which fused together with magic to allow another Devil to take their place.

"Now, each King will have a chance to comment about the coming match. We shall do so in order of their entrance into the room. Lady Ruihi, the floor is now yours." The new Devil revealed.

Ruihi nodded before standing up, leaving the room silent.

"My only comment is... I'll let the Rating Game do the talking for me, because actions speak louder than words. That's all from me." She said, smiling through closed eyes.

She sat down, with many clapping in applaud for her bold, yet very effective words.

"Lady Valiana, the floor is now yours." The Devil continued.

Everyone saw her stand up, and then... she said nothing, only smiling as the reporters were left confused by her silence.

After another minute of silence? It seemed like she had no words to say, and just as it looked like everything would move on...

"I plan to win." Valiana stated.

Her comment shocked everyone. Not because of what it was, but how she chose to time it, leaving Ruihi to smile at how bold she was.

The crowd soon applauded at her sudden declaration, signaling her to sit down.

"We will now start accepting questions." The Devil announced, looking for those raising their hands.

He soon found one and pointed at her.

"I have a question for Issei Hyoudou." A female reported asked.

Issei nervously stood up.

"Y-Yes?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Recently, word has spread that you and the Princess have begun dating. Is this true?" She asked.

That caught the attention of many, while Issei let out a sigh of relief, having expected much worse.

"Yes, it's true." He confirmed.

The press quickly began to murmur in excitement, and everyone began asking questions all at once.

"And... here comes the storm." Ruihi sighed.

"I'm starting to wonder why we even let them ask us questions?" Valiana replied, trying to smile despite the sweat drop on her head.

Issei let out an awkward laugh, prompting Valiana to rub his back.

Once things got noisy enough, the Devil at the stand lifted a magically enhance air horn, prompting both Teams to cover their ears.

*"BLARE!"*

The press all covered their ears from the loud noise.

"To officially end this conference, both Kings will say their final words before the battle, then shake each other's hands." He announced.

Both Valiana and Ruihi stand up and meet each other at the area between the stands.

"Your parents told me about everything... it's honestly hard to believe, or at least it would be if it wasn't for my story being its own kind of crazy." Ruihi admitted.

"I know what you mean. In a sense, that makes this Rating Game between us more than a normal game. It's proof of how far we've both come." Valiana replied.

Ruihi chuckled at that.

"So, the winner is the one who's grown more and pushed herself harder in the end. Just know that it's going to be me." She replied.

"Don't be so sure you'll take your victory lap just yet." Valiana smiled, making a determined expression.

"Of course not. After all, there's no point to this Rating Game if it's too easy." Ruihi stated, holding out her hand.

Valiana accepted her hand as the press took pictures one last time.

* * *

Finally, the day of the Rating Games arrived, and the crowd was already pumped from the initial five matches. Among the Seven Stars Gym's side, they had victories through Rias, Sona, and Ravel against the Heirs of the Asmodeus, Mammon, and Beelzebub Clans.

Ashir and Cecilia were not as fortunate, losing against Ingvild and the Heir to the Belphegor Clan, though both still put up a fight that earned the respect of the crowd.

"Is everyone ready for our main event!?" Naud asked.

The crowd answered him with screams of excitement.

As this was happening, both teams were shown standing by the entrance gates, getting ready to walk in when given the word.

"Man, I'm getting pumped for this!" Issei remarked, shaking with excitement.

"Everyone, while we still have time... I have something I need to say." Valiana stated.

Her team looked at her.

"Now, coming in from the East Gate... it's the Ruihi Satan team!" Naud announced.

Taking a deep breath, Valiana smiled at everyone.

"I just want to thank all of you for joining my Rating Game team. Even if it's not the end goal, let's go out there and hold nothing back!" She shouted.

They all smiled at her, especially Issei.

"And coming in from the West Gate... it's the Valiana Lucifer team!" Naud continued.

"It's time to show everyone what we're made of!" Valiana exclaimed.

"Yeah!" They agreed.

Both sides walked into view, causing the crowd to go wild as both teams were revealed, showing each and every one of them with an expression saying the same message.

That they would win.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Issei and Valiana are finally an official couple, and while she has yet to actually use it? Valiana's managed to unlock her Balance Breaker, which means Ruihi and her Team will have the honor of being the first opponents she'll use it against. The road to this chapter has been a tough one... and now the time for the Valiana and Issei's first Rating Game has become a reality!**

**I bet her choice of teammates was quite the surprise for some of you, as Valiana showed a major curve ball by choosing to include Bova into the mix. Some of you may also recognize Sylvie from my Daydreamer Dragon story (though this is a different version of her), with this likely being the only major role she and the Maou Heirs (except Ruihi and Ingvild) will have, due to reasons I'll explain in Ch 21.**

**Anyways, as the other scenes in this chapter showed? The next arc once this one ends is the Slash Dog arc! Unlike the canon novels, the members of Tobio's team already know each other, rather than them meeting through the incident. The exception being Lavinia, as I have something else planned for her debut. Lastly, as the previous chapter heavily implied, and Enseelyia just confirmed... Sae is the current wielder of the fourth and final story exclusive Longinus!**

**Now, it's time for my big announcement. Starting next chapter, until the end of the arc, I will allow anyone that wants it... to make a cameo appearance in the story! To better explain this? You can appear as a member of the crowd watching the Rating Game between Valiana and Ruihi, and get to say something of your choice during the Rating Game.**

**For how this works, you can either PM me or mention in your review that you'd like a cameo. If you do, then you'll appear as either a random (but named) Devil, Angel, Demon, or Fallen in the crowd. How you appear is totally up to you, as there are no restrictions on your cameo's gender or age, but I'll be the one who decides your cameo name, as it will be based on your pen name is. Ultimately, this is my way of thanking everyone that's supported this story.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	21. Rating Game Rumble, Part 1

**The time for the Rating Game to begin is here, so say hello to the beginning of the action between 18 amazing fighters giving it beyond 100%, especially for Valiana and Ruihi, who promised to push each other to the limit.** **The best part is that among both teams? We have three characters whose skills are nothing but a mystery, since I've either shown little or nothing about them, so their matches will be a complete surprise.**

**Now, as I mentioned in the previous chapter's end notes? It's time I explain why this story will only focus on three of the Maou heirs despite how Rias and the others fought them. It's because I don't have any ideas for them beyond being opponents for the others. Ingvild and Ruihi are only in focus is because of being a Longinus user and rival respectively.**

**Another thing I'd like to announce here? As of between writing Ch 20 and this one, I have finished the outline for this whole story, since the release of Shin V4 has helped me cover the last few details (such as the Alphecca Tyrant's powers) that were giving me trouble. I've wanted to avoid dragging this story out, so I thank this volume for helping my plans.**

**For the few details I can share? We're on the Present Saga right now, which is the second of three sagas, since the story is getting closer to the present day scenes we all saw back in Chapter 1's two scenes. There will be a few scenes and events from canon showing up, similar or altered, and finally? To anyone that's wondering if I'll adapt anything from the one major revelation in Shin V4? The answer to that is... not likely.**

**So, with that said? Let the Rating Game begin!**

* * *

**[Chapter 21 - Rating Game Rumble, Part 1]**

Everyone in the crowd was going wild as they saw both teams walk onto the field. As they did, a secondary zone in the team platforms extended out for each side's advisers, which Fubuki and Elaine quickly sat in.

"Wow, how many people are in the crowd right now?" Issei asked, surprised to see so many.

"If I had to guess? Most of Heaven, the Underworld, Hell, and Paradise." Valiana answered.

He looked at his girlfriend in shock.

"Like with Ruihi's previous match against Sairaorg, we have some guests for this game, and these guests are quite the treasure! First, our game's arbiter... give a big welcome to Lord Elohim himself!" Naud announced, motioning below the screens.

The Angels all exploded into cheers as their leader made his appearance, happily waving to the crowd in response.

"Now for our guest supporting Ruihi? We have the great Lord Satan himself!" Naud revealed, motioning to his right.

Satan crossed his arms response, giving a small smile as he closed his eyes.

"I should have known my dad would be here." Ruihi remarked with a slight chuckle.

"And for our guest supporting Valiana? It's the great Devil King himself, Lord Lucifer!" Naud continued, motioning to his left.

Valiana gasped as she saw her father giving a calm smile.

"Looks like they really wanted to generate an entire ocean's worth of PR for this match." Sylvie assumed, looking at the All-Star cast they chose.

Once the cheers began to die down, Naud cleared his throat.

"Alright, for today's game? The special rulings are... the Dice Roll!" He revealed, holding out his pointer fingers.

Ruihi and Valiana held out their hands as a magical dice formed in their palms, containing the numbers 2-7 on them.

"Like always, time to explain the rules of this game. Normally, the Evil Piece rulings work like a game of Chess if there were no turns, with the goal being for each side to take out the opposing King to win. However, the Dice Roll turns an all-out battle into something more akin to an RPG." Naud explained.

The screen soon changed to show all six types of Evil Pieces.

"Each of the six types of Evil Pieces has a certain point value, and the Dice will decide who can be sent out in multiple rounds until the King of one side is defeated. Pawns are worth 1 point, Bishops are worth 3 points, Rooks are worth 5 points, Knights are worth 7 points, and the Queen is worth 9 points! The values of a King are determined by the Kings themselves and who they chose for their current teams."

"The only rule about who you send out is that together, their respective total can't exceed the combined total of the dice roll. One thing to know is that if someone is taking up multiple pieces, like both sides' respective Pawns who have been registered using all 8, require that total to be sent out. This is the reason behind why the highest total in this game will be 14 points. Now, for our respective King's values?"

Ruihi and Valiana's faces appeared on screen, showing a number generator rotating between the possible totals.

"Ruihi has a value of 14, and Valiana has a value of 11!" Naud revealed as their numbers appeared on the screen.

Seeing this, Issei was quite surprised.

"Only 11?" He said, looking at Valiana.

"Remember, this is my first Rating Game, so they have to judge me by what they know and what happened during Ruihi's last game." Valiana clarified.

"Meaning we have the advantage." Issei smiled.

She nodded to Issei, giving a smile of her own.

"Ah, and of course, let's not forget about the Star Roll, which is a special opportunity that could happen before the dice roll in each round! If we get a Star Roll, both teams get a choice between either sending out one of each type of piece they have, barring anyone they wish to leave out... or the King can choose to join the fight!" He revealed.

Bova gave a toothy grin in response.

"I like the sound of that." He remarked.

"With that, we've covered all the rules, so... both Kings? Get ready to throw those dice!" Naud announced.

Valiana and Ruihi reeled their hands back as they waited for their signal, with Elohim raising his hand up.

"The game begins... now!" Elohim shouted.

Both of them threw their dice towards the arena's center, causing them to fuse into a giant 12-sided dice. It floated in midair before falling, continuing to roll with a series of loud thuds that upped everyone's anticipation, until it finally stopped on...

"Looks like we've got a 7! However, while this is definitely a good number to start the match with? Because neither side's Pawns are worth 1, or even 2 points, each side can only send out a single participant. This decision isn't one to make lightly, as using too much of the combined total can be just as risky as using too little of it." Naud revealed.

A dome appeared over each platform, leaving both teams visually and audibly hidden from the crowd.

"The good news is that we won't rush their decision. Each team will be given 5 minutes after each dice roll to decide which members they'll send into battle, and for those who get chosen? Know that you are allowed to bring your Familiar into fight, as long as you limit them to a supporting role." Naud continued, sharing the last few rules and details.

Both sides' Kings and their Advisers began talking over who to choose.

After looking at who the opposing team could send out and who they should send out, both sides made their decisions, prompting their chosen teammates to walk onto their platform's respective transport circle.

"Alright, both sides have made their decision, so let's bring them to our first Rating Game field for the first round!" Naud announced.

With those words, both players were warped onto the battlefield, beginning the first battle.

* * *

The chosen Rating Game field was shown to be a vast plain, and the first fighter to appear from their magic circle was Kuisha.

"It looks like Ruihi's side has chosen Kuisha Abaddon!" Naud announced.

"So, who's my opponent?" Kuisha wondered, showing a look of confidence.

A minute passed before the sight of Asia appeared on the opposite side of the field, who had a look of excitement on her face.

"Her opponent will be Heaven's pride and joy, Asia Argento!" Naud revealed.

Following her introduction, Asia gave a friendly bow to Kuisha, who felt a little uncomfortable from the gesture, but said nothing.

"Let's have a good battle." She requested.

"Yes, I agree. Now... show me what you've got, granddaughter of God!" Kuisha exclaimed.

Asia nodded in reply, which is when Kuisha decided to make her move.

**"Dark Hole!"**

Multiple black orbs appeared in her hand before they fired towards the blonde Angel with amazing speed... who easily dodged them with greater speed, surprising both Kuisha and most of the crowd.

However, Kuisha didn't let this stop her as she raised her hands again, forming multiple waves of the same attack, scattering them to cover more ground. Unfortunately, even with the added fire giving less ground for Asia to dodge? She still managed to evade all of Kuisha's attacks.

"So fast!" Kuisha shouted in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this! Kuisha's attacks are incredibly fast, and yet Asia moves like a pro gamer using the swashbuckler class in an RPG!" Naud exclaimed.

Once those words reached her, Kuisha let out a slight gasp.

'A swashbuckler! That means she'll focusing on dodging all my attacks until I give her an opening to attack me! If that's the case, then I have to use it here!' She realized, clapping her hands together.

Ripples formed around Asia, getting her attention as a storm of black holes surrounded her.

"This was a move I was saving for later in the game, but if it's the only way I'll survive to fight in another round? Then I have no choice but to unleash it now! So, be honored that a move of this caliber is what will defeat you!" Kuisha shouted.

Seeing this, Asia prepared to run, only for every orb to smash itself around her. The crowd felt the entire arena shake as a giant black hole formed where Asia was/is currently standing at.

**"Primal Abyss!"**

With those words, the field was swallowed by Kuisha's attack as it expanded into a 10-meter long black hole.

The sight of this attack shocked most of the crowd, though out of everyone, it was only a tall Devil with black hair in a bedhead style that covered his left eye who decided to vocalize that shock in any form.

"What incredible power! That attack's devouring most of the stadium's environment like it's an all you can eat buffet!" Shini shouted.

Kuisha smirked as the attack continued to smash the field apart.

"No matter how powerful you are, no one can escape a black hole of this size! Your defeat is now a matter of when, rather than if!" She declared, having full confidence that Asia wouldn't escape her attack.

However, the moment she said that? A small glow somehow made it through the black hole, surprising Kuisha and the crowd.

"A light? No, that's impossible!" She shouted in disbelief.

Unfortunately... that was the moment that Asia sped out of the giant black hole, back to her prior location, which burst like a huge bubble as the gravitational explosion reset the battlefield to its state prior to the attack's activation. It was so shocking, even Satan and Naud were surprised by what she did, while Lucifer and Elohim were intrigued.

"I... I can't believe what all of us just witnessed! Despite being trapped in what was a giant black hole, Asia broke free of it!" Naud announced, feeling his mind spin in circles.

"You escaped... but how? Like the exaggerated ones we have normal humans think exist throughout our galaxy, nothing should be able to escape their pull!" Kuisha questioned.

"Sorry, but that's not exactly true." Asia explained.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kuisha asked in surprise.

"They say a black hole is strong enough to keep even light from escaping it because the strength of its gravitational pull is equal to how fast the speed of light can move, so using that same logic? It means the only way to escape a black hole... is to move at a speed greater than the force of its gravity!" Asia revealed.

Everyone gasped at that.

The gemstone among these reactions was that of a redheaded Demon, who showed his surprise by swinging his arms up and down at speeds that one could say matched the flapping of a Hummingbird's wings.

"Did she just say she simply ran so fast that she pushed herself out of the black hole? Amazing! That's so absolutely amazing!" Kinpari exclaimed.

Hearing this, Kuisha quickly took a step back.

"No way... if what you're saying is true, then you're too fast for my Power of Hole to work on you!" She realized.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Asia realized.

Seeing her chance, Asia held up her hands and began to form an orb of light. However, the audience showed confusion when she didn't move any closer, especially Kuisha.

'I don't get it. If she ran up to me now, then I'd be a sitting duck to whatever attacks she... wait a minute!' She thought.

Kuisha thought back to her earlier assault, recalling how Asia had been keeping her distance not just then, but since the match began.

Almost as if...

'Of course, that's it!' She realized, smirking as she found Asia's weakness.

Forming another black hole in her hands, Kuisha threw it forward... and then jumped into it! When Asia saw Kuisha appear directly in front of her, she immediately dispelled her attack and restored the previous distance between them.

The crowd looked confused by her sudden action, which kept them from behind surprised by the trail of steam her sprint had left behind.

"Wait... am I seeing things, or did Asia just back off from what was a chance to attack up close?" Naud questioned, looking confused.

"Allow me to explain." Kuisha offered.

Asia sweated as she heard those words.

"Despite her amazing speed, Asia has kept her distance from me since this battle began, even though doing what I just did would be the perfect way for her to deal a deciding blow against me. There's only one reason for that..." Kuisha said with closed eyes.

She then opened her eyes, pointing at the Angel.

"Her whole fighting style relies on keeping her distance, because she either can't fight at, or doesn't know how to fight at close combat!" Kuisha revealed.

Asia flinched at those words, and the entire crowd let out a collective gasp.

"Going by that reaction? It looks like I'm right, meaning I've finally found my way to fight back." Kuisha smirked.

"W-Well, maybe you have, but even if you try that teleporting trick again, now I know what to look for." Asia countered.

"Or do you?" Kuisha challenged.

Hearing that made Asia flinch, right as Kuisha rose her hands into the air.

"After all, sometimes seeing is believing." She announced, forming another black hole.

That black hole quickly covered the area, leaving a black dome around the duo, and giving Kuisha the chance to disappear again.

'Wait, is she-' Asia gasped, realizing her intention.

She screamed as Kuisha appeared behind her, and pummeled her with a flurry of her power's black orb form.

"Holy hell! Kuisha has used her powers to cover the field in a black shroud, not only leaving us without any hints to when she'll use her signature Power of Hole to teleport, but no traces of where she'll choose to pop up!" Naud announced.

"Quite the clever trick. Asia can no longer predict where she'll appear next, and now she's starting to take some damage." Satan praised.

Getting back on her feet, a gold aura enveloped Asia as her wounds healed.

'I need to get around this trick... otherwise I'll lose this round!' Asia thought, seeing Kuisha disappear again.

Kuisha quickly reappeared above her, making her gasp before more black orbs struck her from above.

"Seems like Kuisha may have turned what was once Asia's advantage in this match into her greatness weakness. I hate to say this, but it may already be over." Satan stated.

"No, there's one big issue in Kuisha's technique." Lucifer replied.

Satan and Naud looked at him in surprise, with Asia once again getting back to her feet and healing herself.

"This is the end for you Asia Argento! Within this field of darkness, your speed is nothing!" Kuisha announced.

Hearing that, Asia's eyes widened.

"Of course! If I'm in the darkness, then I just need to shine some light!" She realized.

She crossed her arms, and then screamed as she unleashed a bright flash from her body. Kuisha's eyes were hit by the blinding light, making her stumble back as she fell out of her one black hole.

The entire black dome became a golden color, rendering the camouflage of the two black holes completely useless.

"Gotcha!" Asia exclaimed.

She rushed ahead, then flipped to spring her legs out for a high-speed kick.

Kuisha let out a choked gasp as she was launched out of her dome, which quickly faded as she landed on the ground. Holding her stomach, Kuisha got back to her knees as Asia landed on her feet.

"Just like I thought. Kuisha's power only held because Asia couldn't see where Kuisha's black holes where in the blackness, so the moment Asia realized that? Her powers gave her the means to turn the match back in her favor." Lucifer said, smirking with closed eyes.

"Cheeky bastard." Satan playfully insulted.

"Right back at you." Lucifer playfully retorted.

Kuisha soon got back on her feet, still holding her stomach and closing one eye from the pain, and gave Asia a smile of approval.

"I've used my powers in ways I never thought I would before, and you've overcome them each time. Truly... you are a worthy opponent." She praised.

"Thank you." Asia smiled.

"That's why... I shall take one last gamble to defeat you!" Kuisha announced.

She formed another black hole, but this time... forced it into her chest, making everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

Among the crowd, one particular Devil recognized what she was doing and began running to the announcer's booth.

"Did she just-" Satan asked.

"Yeah." Lucifer confirmed.

"Does everyone see this!? Kuisha just absorbed her own power into her body, and none of us have any ideas of what it will do!" Naud announced.

A dark explosion soon went off, and as the smoke quickly cleared, everyone saw Kuisha's skin had taken the appearance of a black hole.

"Whoa! What the hell is that!?" Naud questioned.

"I can answer that for you."

Naud, Lucifer, and Satan all turned around, letting the crowd see the Devil from before.

"Look at that! Bedeze Abaddon has made an appearance to answer our question!" Naud announced.

"Well, we're all listening, so go ahead." Satan permitted.

"Thank you Lord Satan. This is a technique I've tried, and failed, to create with my own Power of Hole. It's called _Gravital Veil_, and I made it to try using the Power of Hole's ability to absorb attacks on my body, so I wouldn't have to form a black hole each time I was in danger." Bedeze explained.

The crowd listened in awe, knowing how lucky they were to see the first real use of this ability.

"Somehow, and I don't know how she did it, Kuisha succeeded where I failed, which means that's all I can tell you about what this ability is capable of. Therefore, the rest of what we'll see is a mystery to even myself!" He confessed.

Hearing that, the crowd began cheering for Kuisha, excited to see what she would do with this new ability.

'Looks like it's a battle of endurance now.' Asia realized.

She swiped her hands across the air, forming a few twinkles.

**"Flash Bomb!"**

The twinkles shot at Kuisha, who chose not to dodge them as they burst like a series of fireworks, though her choice to take the attack was made clear when she managed to come out of it with little to no damage!

"Whoa! She's as sturdy as that Bedeze guy said she would be!" Asia realized.

Kuisha screamed as she clapped her hands together.

**"Blackout!"**

Multiple black holes formed and exploded around the area Asia was, making her eyes widen as she began running to try and dodge them. Unfortunately, they were appearing and exploding faster than she could.

Asia screamed as quite a few hit her, forcing her to deplete a lot of her magic to heal herself.

"Speed won't help you now! Not when I can make them explode wherever you go!" Kuisha shouted.

**[Rise of the Shield Hero: RISE]**

"Looks like I really have pushed you past your former limits. If that's the case, then I need to try and fight the one way you said I didn't know before." Asia decided, closing her eyes for a moment.

With one deep breath, she began running _towards_ Kuisha!

'Go for it, Asia!' Elohim thought as he watched.

Kuisha showed brief surprise, but quickly shook it off as she formed black hole around both her fists.

**"Photon Burst!"**

Asia stopped and held out her hands, making Kuisha gasp as her speed transferred into a beam of light.

*"BANG!"*

Smoke formed as Kuisha stumbled back a little.

"Take this!" Kuisha shouted.

**"Gravital Collapse!"**

She threw some black orbs, which vanished before reappearing by Asia, exploding where she stood with a huge burst. Asia collapsed onto her leg.

"I'm not done yet!" Asia shouted.

**"Flash Bomb!"**

A familiar series of twinkles formed, and Kuisha prepared to counter... only for Asia to rush ahead!

**"Flash Bomb!"**

This time she formed them to the left, and then dashed to the right.

**"Flash Bomb!"**

Seeing the same attack from three different direction, a chain reaction caused three explosions, each stronger than the previous one. The smoke it left easily blinded Kuisha, who coughed as she swung it away.

"This battle will end in my..." Asia said, jumping into the air.

"This battle will end in my..." Kuisha said, clearing the smoke.

Both readied their final attacks, with Asia gathering an orb of light that began shining with an iridescent glow, and Kuisha gathering multiple black holes together.

However, right as Kuisha was about to attack... her eyes widened.

All of Ruihi's fans gasped as her Gravital Veil faded away, and her body returned to normal, taking the attack she had been charging with her.

"Oh no! Kuisha's protection is gone, and now she's wide open!" Naud announced.

"Then... I guess that's it." Kuisha sighed, closing her eyes and accepting her defeat.

Asia smiled at that.

"I'm grateful for this battle, and good luck with the path ahead of you." She whispered, closing her eyes for a moment.

Once she opened them again, she gripped her orb of light, which made it take the shape of a four-pointed star.

**"Aurora Tempest!"**

She threw her hands out, creating a powerful wave of rainbow energy that resembled the Aurora Borealis, making the kids in the crowd stare at it in awe.

**[Insert Song End]**

Kuisha was struck by the attack, letting out a scream before she began to glow.

"Thank you... for letting me see how far I am from reaching my goal." She smiled.

Her body disappeared, and then the crowd cheered.

"Kuisha Abaddon has been retired! Asia not only helped Valiana's side gain their first victory in this Rating Game, but show us the strength of her team! It looks like Ruihi's team will have quite the challenge!" Naud announced.

Asia waved to the crowd, soon being transported back to her team's platform area.

* * *

Once she returned to the platform, Asia smiled as she flashed her team a peace sign, prompting Issei to smile as he looked at Fubuki.

"Nice one sis, your guess was perfect!" He praised.

"S-Stop it Issei! It was mostly luck that gave Asia an opponent her abilities were a good counter for, especially when you remember that Ruihi's team was the one who chose to put Kuisha on the field." She bashfully replied.

The fused dice broke apart before flying back into each King's respective hands.

"I still can't believe how that first match went! If we can be surprised that easily by just Asia and Kuisha? Then I can't wait to see what the rest of their teammates can do!" Naud announced, clapping at how unexpected and exciting the first round was.

Valiana readied herself to throw her dice again, while Ruihi gave an excited smirk, briefly tossing hers up before catching it in midair.

'Looks like this Rating Game will be exciting.' Ruihi thought.

"Alright Kings, time for the second round!" Naud shouted.

Valiana and Ruihi tossed their dice forward again, repeating the previous fusion into the 12-sided dice as it landed on its second number.

**"13!"**

"So, almost a maximum roll, huh? I wonder how both sides will use this?" Satan remarked with interest.

The platforms were hidden again as both sides planned their next moves.

"Ruihi will definitely send at least two people out, but if she sends out her remaining Bishop with both her Rooks..." Fubuki thought.

"Luckily, I doubt she'll send all three of them out this round. After all, it's too early in the game to take such a risk." Valiana replied.

After looking over who Ruihi might send out, Valiana made her decision.

* * *

The next Rating Game field was shown to be a frigid tundra, with Ruihi's chosen teammates being Bennia and Rugal, and Valiana's being Shirone and Kuroka.

Everyone could finally see the older Nekoshou's appearance, revealing she had long black hair with long side tails that reached to her large bust. She wore a black jacket with some white over a red shirt, white shorts, and brown boots.

"Ah, so the Nekoshou Sisters are our opponents. I wonder if that's bad luck with you being a Werewolf?" Bennia remarked, giggling to herself.

"That was racist..." Kuroka said with a deadpan look.

"Yeah, I have to agree with her." Rugal said with a sigh.

A sweat drop formed on Bennia's face as she cleared her throat and drew her scythe.

"Right, then let's begin this round!" She announced, gaining a menacing glow in her eyes.

Kuroka looked at her sister.

"Leave the Grim Reaper to me." Kuroka whispered.

"Right, just give me an opening and I'll give that Werewolf a Cat-tastrophe." Shirone whispered back.

Both of them manifested their Nekoshou traits as Rugal rushed ahead, showing surprising speed as he did.

"Let's see you take this!" Shirone shouted.

Motioning her hands a certain way, Rugal found time accelerate around him as Shirone smashed a fist into his face, making him skid back. Kuroka rose her hand up as a few black Kasha formed above it like a pillar.

"Take this!" She shouted.

The kasha all hit him, causing an explosion of black smoke... only for him to smirk as he swiped it away with his hand.

"Damn, he's got a strong magical resistance." Kuroka realized.

"And my magical ability is even greater." Rugal replied.

He held up his hands before throwing them out, unleashing a storm of magical blasts at Shirone... only for all of them to miss as she suddenly appeared in front of him, which caught him by surprise.

"Then let's see how you take physical blows!" Shirone shouted.

She screamed as she hit him with a rapid fire of punches to the stomach, making his eyes widen as he was immobilized by the blows. Kuroka smiled before looking at Bennia, who didn't show any fear whatsoever.

"Alright, now I can handle you without any distractions." Kuroka smirked.

"Wrong, because this will be a fatal distraction." Bennia countered.

She pulled a skull mask from the side of her cloak and put it on her face, causing her eyes to flash through as Kuroka was suddenly forced to her knees, barely able to move her body.

"The hell!?" Kuroka questioned.

In the crowd, a Demon with green hair and casual clothing saw the sight and looked confused.

"What's going on here?" Scrulut questioned.

Hearing his question, an Angel with spiky, mid-length white hair that wore Chinese clothing turned to answer.

"When wearing their skull masks, a Grim Reaper is able to partially paralyze whatever they're looking at. While willpower can help overcome this ability, since Bennia's father is one of the stronger ones, it'll be incredibly hard to break free of her gaze." Ryuuji explained.

Bennia let out a haunting laugh as she readied her scythe, which began to glow, leaving Kuroka to gasp as she prepared to swing it.

"Game over little kitty!" She shouted.

Shirone looked behind her as she heard this, and made slight frown as she rushed forward, using the ice to slide underneath Rugal.

"I don't think so!" Shirone shouted.

Holding out her hand, the space around Rugal and Kuroka began to warp before they suddenly switched places, causing the latter to scream as Bennia attacked _him_ instead! Hearing his screams, Bennia pulled her scythe away as he collapsed to his knees.

"Crap! Sorry!" She apologized in a panic.

Kuroka giggled a bit before looking at her little sister and rubbed her head, making Shirone smile and purr slightly.

"Way to show him that being easy to surprise isn't why we have 9 lives." She praised.

"Thanks, and the best part of all? That scythe's strike has hit his soul hard enough that he shouldn't be as resistant to magical attacks for a while." Shirone replied.

"Then let's not waste this chance!" Kuroka decided.

Both of them raised their hands into the air, causing a bunch of white and black kasha to form as they began circling the duo.

"What the?" Rugal questioned.

"Something's up here!" Bennia realized.

Kuroka soon began writing dark symbols in the air, using her Youjutsu to create a forest within the tundra, leaving the Werewolf and Grim Reaper confused as they tried to find the Nekoshou sisters among the newly created trees.

"So, you can't find us?" Kuroka questioned.

"Then maybe you should look closer." Shirone suggested.

The two turned to see them sitting on part of the trees, leaving Rugal to sharpen his eyes as he held a hand towards them.

"I am!" He shouted.

He fired a few magical blasts, only for Shirone and Kuroka's bodies to spread apart like a flying object dispelling a cloud of mist.

"Wait, what!?" Rugal said in surprise.

"Those are illusions!" Bennia realized.

"Let's see, what do we say here? Ah! Bishop takes Pawn and Rook!" Kuroka announced.

Both the black and white kasha rained from the sky and struck the two like a meteor shower.

* * *

The crowd went wild as the intensity of the attacks continued, with some of Ruihi's team looking a little nervous over the results of Bennia and Rugal taking said attack.

"How can two Youkai be so strong?" Le Fay asked.

"Because they're Nekoshou, one of the seven species that makes up what the Shinto Pantheon calls the Seven Luminaries." Bikou answered.

Le Fay looked at him in confusion.

"They're the seven Youkai species capable of taking a perfect Human form, and therefore are the only Youkai who can live among the Humans during the day with little to no issue. The name comes from how they were the Youkai species who evolved after the Great War for the sake of helping Master Nurarihyon in raising Yasaka after her mother died, up until his age finally caught up with him near the start of this century." Ruihi continued explaining.

She formed a magic circle and pushed it near Le Fay, letting her read some more information from it.

"Among the seven, the Nekomata represent the Moon, and are the second strongest behind the Kitsune, having a variety of powers. However, their specialty would be how Shirone caught Rugal off-guard both times during this round." She continued.

"Yeah, I noticed it too. Space-Time magic." Airi replied, her focus completely on the Nekoshou sisters.

Le Fay's eyes widened.

"Did you just say Space-Time magic? As in they can manipulate the flow of time and dimensional space?" She asked.

"That's right, and before you think about learning it? It's a power only a Nekoshou can possess. Not even normal Nekomata have that ability, which is why the Nekoshou are labeled the strongest of their kind." Ruihi confirmed, adding a detail she expected to Le Fay to ask next.

Le Fay said nothing as she focused her attention back onto the battlefield, now aware of the reason Valiana likely chose to use so little of the second round's total.

* * *

The attacks soon came to an end, with Bennia glowing as she began to retire from the game.

"Looks like we got them." Shirone smiled.

"Hold on, where's Rugal?" Kuroka realized.

At that moment, Shirone looked at Bennia, then gasped to see Rugal was nowhere near her.

"Gotcha." Bennia whispered.

At that moment, Rugal undid an invisibility spell he cast on himself, revealing his glowing form as he raised his arms to strike the unsuspecting sisters with a finishing blow.

"Sis, no!" Shirone shouted.

Using all the strength she could muster, she managed to move her tails, and use them to push her sister out of harm's way.

*"SMASH!"*

Kuroka gasped as she saw Rugal's body vanish from the battlefield, along with Bennia's, and dust covering the area had been standing at moments prior.

"Shirone!" She shouted.

The dust cleared to show Shirone was now glowing, meaning that one blow had been enough.

"Are you OK?" Kuroka asked.

"I'm fine. Besides, I kept him from taking out both of us, which means we still technically won this match." Shirone smiled, despite how sore her body felt.

Kuroka hugged her sister close.

"You did good." She whispered.

Shirone soon vanished, leaving Kuroka to start tearing up as she angrily punched the ground.

* * *

As the crowd could be heard cheering, Kuroka silently took her seat, with Issei looking at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm furious, but I'll save all that fury for when I fight against my next opponent." Kuroka replied, glaring at Ruihi's team.

Valiana nodded as she caught the dice in her hand.

"Despite how her team still took a big hit? Ruihi's finally dealt a blow to Valiana's side, and now it's time to see if will be her momentum or Valiana's that continues in the third round!" Naud shouted excitedly.

Valiana and Ruihi tossed their dice again, and this time the rolled result ended up as...

**"14!"**

That surprised Valiana as the crowd exploded in excitement.

"We've got a maximum roll here. I wonder how each side will use it? The only thing I'm sure of is that neither King is going into the battlefield at this point." Satan remarked.

"I agree. Ruihi wouldn't get the fight she wants if she joined this round, and Valiana's not going to risk who Ruihi chooses. Besides, I doubt anyone wants the game to end this early when there are still 5 other fighters on each side who haven't even fought yet." Lucifer replied.

As both platforms were hidden, Valiana felt a little more troubled with her choices than in the first two rounds, briefly glancing at her team before looking at Fubuki.

"So, who do you think Ruihi will choose?" Valiana asked.

"Hmm... I think there's only one combination she'll send out due to the losses she's taken." Fubuki answered.

Listening to what she said, Valiana made her choice.

* * *

The next battlefield was a rocky area, with Bova and Xenovia being Valiana's choice for her team, while Ruihi sent out Asuka and Bikou on her side.

"Is that swordsman the one you warned me about?" Bova asked.

"She is. Don't start fighting her until I give you the moment to transform." Xenovia replied, tightening her grip on Durandal.

Bova sighed, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Remember our plan?" Asuka asked, looking at Bikou.

He said nothing, only giving her a reply via a toothy smirk and holding up his right hand as he made a circle with it. Asuka smiled in return as she drew her sword.

Wasting no time, she rushed ahead with the intent to strike fast, leaving Xenovia to swing Durandal across the air. Waves of holy energy flew across the air, aiming at Asuka's form before she swung her own sword at them.

*"SLICE! SLICE!"*

Xenovia gasped as she saw her attacks cut in half with no effort.

"Hurry! I'll buy you some time!" Xenovia shouted, rushing at Asuka.

"Roger!" Bova replied.

His aura began to flow out as he began changing into his Dragon form, right as Xenovia swung Durandal at Asuka, who parried using her own sword.

"How did you cut my attack so easily!?" Xenovia questioned.

"I think it's better to show you than tell you, so I guess you'll have to make me use it." Asuka answered.

A loud roar was soon heard, getting her attention as Bova assumed his Dragon form and took flight.

"A Dragon?" Asuka gasped.

"No freaking way!" Bikou shouted.

The crowd was similarly shocked, along with Naud who seemed to have lost his voice, forcing Satan and Lucifer to slap him on the back before he could speak again.

"I don't believe this! One of Lady Valiana's chosen Rooks is an actual Dragon! Do we have any information about this!?" Naud exclaimed, looking at the two Maou for answers.

"That's Bova Tannin, the youngest and strongest of Tannin's children. I believe that says enough?" Lucifer revealed.

Hearing that, the crowd's cheers became explosive from their excitement, especially the half that was favoring Valiana to win.

"I hope you like your fire extra spicy!" Bova shouted.

He blasted out a wall of flames, forcing Asuka to back flip away before slashing them apart.

"Keep going Bova, I need time to prepare!" Xenovia shouted.

"No worries, my flames can't be extinguished so easily!" Bova replied.

He roared before blasting out a greater wave of flames, making Asuka nervous as they neared her, while Xenovia held Durandal out to gather a surge of power.

As the flames threatened to envelop Asuka's body, Bikou warped in front of her.

"Extend! Ruyi Jingu Bang!" Bikou shouted.

His staff extended before he began spinning it, shielding Asuka from the flames.

"Nice timing." She smiled.

"Just doing my part of the plan, now let her have it." He replied, still spinning his staff without showing any signs of fatigue.

Asuka nodded before jumping into the air, leaping over the wall of flames before landing near Xenovia, who was still charging her attack.

**"Abstract!"**

She immediately slashed across Xenovia, but instead of a slash mark like most expected, the result was Durandal's charge faded as she dropped the sword as if she was never a Holy Sword wielder.

Noticing this, Bova stopped his sea of flames and looked at her.

"Xenovia? What's wrong!?" Bova asked.

"Durandal isn't responding!" She shouted.

Hearing that, he blasted fire at the ground, forcing Bikou and Asuka to move out of the way before he dived at Xenovia.

Once he grabbed her, he flapped his wings, creating a dust storm that blinded Ruihi's team as he assumed his Human form and hid behind some nearby rocks. Bikou let out a chuckle as he landed near Asuka's side.

"Looks like this round is our victory." He remarked, tapping his staff on his shoulder.

"While that claim may sound a little overconfident, it's still the likely result. Abstract's effects will last too long for Bova to keep fighting us alone, and our combined strength is too much for him to beat us without Xenovia's help." Asuka replied with a smile, closing her eyes.

* * *

As Bova tried to figure out what was wrong with Xenovia, the crowd all looked surprised at what Asuka had done, since most didn't know of her true ability.

"I'm not sure what happened here, so... Satan?" Naud requested, looking at the Maou of Wrath.

"That was the power of Asuka's magical ability, Abstract, which sounds exactly like its name might imply. The strength of her swordsmanship doesn't just come from the raw talent and immense training she was born with, but this ability, which allows her to cut physical forces... and normally untouchable or intangible concepts." Satan explained.

This reply only confused everyone further, making him clear his throat.

"You all saw how Xenovia suddenly couldn't use Durandal after Asuka swung her sword at her, right? That's because she literally cut the concept that allows Xenovia to wield a Holy Sword, and while it's only temporary because she's a living creature? She's currently unable to use Durandal because her ability to wield it has been negated." Satan continued.

Everyone gasped after hearing that, with the members of Valiana's team showing the strongest reaction.

"If that's true, then Asuka can effectively shut down any of our abilities by just attacking us!" Asia realized.

"No, every power has a downside and/or restriction. We just need to find it." Fubuki replied with confidence.

"Do you have any ideas?" Valiana inquired.

"Well... I may have one, but it's an idea that will require Bova to take a big risk on his end. With how things are going right now, do you think we can risk it?" Fubuki replied with a nervous tone.

Looking at the battlefield, Valiana noticed Bova trying to continue hiding with Xenovia as Bikou and Asuka tried to find them.

"Do it." She decided.

Fubuki nodded, causing a magic circle to appear by Bova's ear.

* * *

Bova put his hand by it to make sure everything he heard by him and him alone.

"That you Fubuki?" He asked.

"Yeah, I may have an idea to restore Xenovia's ability to use Durandal, but it's a gamble. Worse, I can't actually guarantee it will work." Fubuki confirmed, her nervousness clearly reaching Bova's ears.

Bova looked behind him, noticing Asuka and Bikou were getting closer, with only his suppressed aura and Xenovia's loss of connection to Durandal keeping them hidden.

"If we don't try it, Xenovia and I will likely lose, so I'm willing to take that gamble." He replied.

Fubuki smiled from her end.

"OK, then I need you to start by drawing a magic circle in the dirt surrounding Xenovia, specifically the kind for a Dragon Gate." She explained.

"Right." Bova nodded.

He began to draw it, catching the attention of Satan.

'What is that Dragon up to?' He thought with suspicion.

After he was done, Fubuki continued her explanation.

"Now, I need you fill that entire circle with some of your blood, will you be able to handle losing that much?" She continued, looking worried.

"This much? Please, I'd need to lose ten times the amount of blood this needs to be concerned." Bova smirked.

He bit one of his claws, making it bleed, with the circle's magic quickly spreading it throughout its entire outline.

"So, what do I do now?" Bova asked.

"Nothing but wait. That means you'll have to deal with Asuka and Bikou by yourself until Xenovia regains usage of Durandal, and there's no guarantee on my end that this is going to work until it actually happens." Fubuki admitted.

Both him and Xenovia felt nervous at that.

*"SLICE!"*

Then they both let out silent gasps as Asuka cut across some of the nearby rocks, trying to find where they were hiding.

"Xenovia, better pray to the Heavens that this works, because time isn't our ally right now." Bova stated, getting on his feet.

He dashed near a certain spot, and then changed back to his Dragon form.

"Looking for me!?" Bova taunted, motioning his right claw towards himself.

Asuka and Bikou turned to see him.

"Ah, there he is. That must mean Xenovia's nearby. Want me to find her?" Bikou smirked.

"No, we can take care of her after we deal with him. For now, he's the bigger threat since he can still fight back, and my Abstract won't work on him beyond bypassing the defenses of his scales." Asuka replied.

Bikou shrugged his shoulders and readied his staff, making Bova glare at them.

"If you're asking for it? Then fine! I'll gladly give it to you!" Bova shouted.

He let out a feral roar.

**"OUTRAGE MODE!"**

His aura exploded out, making Asuka and Bikou's eyes widen as his slit pupils thinned out, and his scales stretched out and sharpened in an equivalent to a human's muscles bulging out for similar reasons.

"Uh oh! This Dragon's pissed, and we all know what happens when you're face to face with an angry Dragon!" Naud announced.

Bova blasted out a flaming breath that flooded the area the two were standing in, but this time, his flames were so intense that the two were blinded from the heat being emitted from it.

While the two were blindsided, Bova rushed ahead and swung his claw at Bikou, making the Monkey Youkai's eyes widen before he was shot through a dozen rocks on the field. Asuka gasped once she managed to see this happen.

"Bikou!" She shouted.

Luckily, Bikou got on his feet in almost an instant, only losing strength in his knee for a moment.

"Damn... this bastard's really going at us now." He remarked.

Bova roared as he mindless charged at the duo, unable to think as he normally would in this state.

* * *

Ruihi's side quietly watched as Bova and their teammates fought.

"Outrage Mode... the state when a Dragon lets their anger empower them to the point they will relentlessly pursue what they see as an enemy. Right now, he's clearly fighting these two in this state to buy Xenovia time until she can regain her use of Durandal." Ruihi realized.

"Will he be fast enough to do that?" Arthur asked.

"No, because despite his strength, Asuka has the means to bypass his defenses. Bikou can likewise deal big damage by combining his Touki and Senjutsu." Ruihi answered.

She then put her hand under chin.

'And yet, why do I have a bad feeling about this?' She questioned, feeling something was wrong.

Ruihi began focusing on every detail, trying to figure out why her instincts were on edge.

* * *

Unleashing another roar, Bova fired out a trio of fireballs across the sky, which unleashed stray flares that whipped against the battlefield. Bikou spun his staff to block them, while Asuka simply ran around the attacks.

"You may be powerful in this state, and you may not have been a strategic thinker to begin with to make using this less of a downside, but..." Asuka stated.

She zipped forward and readied her sword.

"It's still your main weakness!" She exclaimed.

She readied a slash, and Bova prepared to swing his fist at her for a counter... only for Asuka to stop midway. Bova stumbled a bit, making Bikou smirk.

"Thanks for the opening!" He shouted, glowing as Touki surrounded him.

**"Grand Bell!"**

He swung the Ruyi Jingu Bang forward, which then had a spiral of Senjutsu surround it before it struck Bova in the chest, dealing a powerful blow that sent him sliding back.

**"Break Sword!"**

Asuka shot forward, her sword glowing with her special ability as she stabbed into the same spot. Bova roared as the surrounding scales broke, and he was shot into the ground, now with a noticeable cut where she Asuka struck him.

'Oh no, he won't last much longer!' Xenovia realized, watching from where she was.

The magic circle under her started to glow, but too faintly for her to notice it.

Bova soon got back to his feet, preparing to unleash a powerful roar to signal his next attack... only for his scales to retract and his eyes to go back to normal, signaling him falling onto his knees. This made the crowd gasp as they realized what this meant.

"He used up too much power in his Outrage Mode, a clear sign of his age and how undeveloped his powers currently are." Lucifer realized.

"Damn it... I'm wide open now." Bova realized.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid this is it for you." Bikou apologized.

Swinging his staff up, Bikou readied a smirk.

**"Royal Bell!"**

He swung the Ruyi Jingu Bang down, with his Touki and Senjutsu converging at its tip, right on Bova's head. The Dragon let out a silent gasp before falling over, making the glow of the retirement system teleport him off the battlefield.

"Bova Tannin has been retired! Xenovia Quarta is now on her own, and in what looks to be unwinnable odds!" Naud announced.

However, a glow soon appeared behind one of the rock formations, making Ruihi's eyes widen as she finally realized what happened.

"Asuka! Bikou! Get out of there, right now!" She warned.

The two looked confused as the magic circle relayed her warning, right as said rocks broke apart to reveal Xenovia holding Durandal, which had already been fully charged.

"No way! Abstract's effects shouldn't have been dispelled yet!" Asuka shouted in disbelief.

Bikou then noticed the magic circle made of blood.

"Because they weren't! It was negated by that magic circle, and Bova was just making sure we didn't find out!" He realized.

"That was their plan!?" Asuka shouted.

Xenovia glared at them with tears in her eyes.

"Bova, your sacrifice won't be in vain! With all of my strength... I'll strike them down!" She promised.

"I'll just negate your power again!" Asuka stated.

She rushed at Xenovia, but right as she prepared to slice her... the magic circle vanished, and suddenly teleported her behind Bikou, to both his and her shock.

"The circle also had a trap in it!?" Asuka said in surprise.

"That's what you get for underestimating us!" Xenovia shouted.

With those words, Xenovia swung Durandal down, unleashing a powerful wave of holy energy towards the duo.

"Yep, both of us are so retired..." Bikou realized.

"No, I think I can at least save myself, but you'll have to defend me. Can you do that?" Asuka replied.

He looked at her in surprise, and she did the same, showing the determination in her eyes.

"Got it. After all, Ruihi's going to need you for what's next." Bikou replied, readying his staff.

He moved in front of her and used his staff to hold back the attack.

'I really hope that this gamble works, otherwise I'll lose for a different reason...' Asuka thought, readying her sword.

Letting out a loud yell, she swung her sword at the ground, right as Bikou was overwhelmed by Xenovia's attack.

With that, the battle came to an end.

* * *

Both sides wondered what the results were, leaving even the audience and the announcers tense as the waited for the surviving fighters to return... which is when a shock came from both Xenovia _and_ Asuka returning to their respective teams.

"Hold on a second... both Xenovia and Asia just returned to the battlefield, but that's impossible! Under the Dice Roll, only one side's players can return!" Naud announced.

"You're right. We need a second look, so replay the footage." Lucifer confirmed.

Everyone watched as they viewed the ending from every angle, and then... it was revealed! Asuka used her Abstract to destroy the field, right before she was hit, causing the game system to send her and Xenovia back as if they both won the battle.

"She destroyed the field to escape being retired! But wait, isn't that kind of tactic against the rules?" Satan Realized, raising an eye.

Lucifer thought on it for a bit.

"Normally, it is, but she chose to do it during a 2 vs 2 match using the Dice Roll rules. Not to mention, Asuka did it when it was clear Bikou would be retired by the time she did so." Lucifer said as he looked at the circumstances.

He crossed his arms.

"I've made my decision! While this will become a rule as of the next round and beyond? For this one instance, Asuka's action will be considered within the rules, and will stay in the Rating Game without any penalties!" Lucifer decided, smiling as he did.

With those words, the crowd exploded into cheers. As they did, Xenovia looked at Valiana, lowering her head as she gained a guilty look.

"Sorry, I almost had them." She apologized.

"Don't be. Even if you didn't get her, the fact she pulled that last trick means you would have retired her had that attack gone through, and now she can't use it again. That's still a win in my books." Valiana reassured her.

Xenovia smiled at that.

"The downside is going by this round's defeated team members, losing Bova was a bigger loss than Ruihi losing Bikou." Fubuki stated.

"Yeah, and while we might have more members..." Valiana agreed.

She looked at Asia, Kuroka, and Xenovia, with only Asia having since completely recovered from her battle.

"Be ready everyone. Despite what it might look like, we don't have the advantage just yet." She warned.

Ruihi's gaze soon met with Valiana's, showing the battle had only just begun.

* * *

**That's it for the first part of this epic Rating Game, and while Valiana's side has managed to keep the victories going, Ruihi's has still pushed most of hers to the point that only Asia's not drained. That itself isn't much of a victory since Asia's healing via the Sephirot Graal is responsible for that, and it uses some of her magic to pull that off, meaning she's used a lot from fighting Kuisha.**

**Just to add to the difficulty, Asuka managed to use a loophole with her ability, which managed to take out Bova because it rendered his scales' durability useless, which is going to cause problems for quite a few people on her team. She also doesn't know what Airi can do besides her general ninja skills, and Valiana's side has little idea of what they're still up against, beyond Arthur and Le Fay's basic skills from being Pendragons.**

**I'll admit this game is kind of like the Rating Game with Sairaorg, but this arc is based on V2 and V10, so it kind of made sense to do this. Asuka's little trick with breaking the field to escape being retired is also based on how Akeno blew up the gym in the Rating Game with Riser, so there will be a few surprises to keep it from being identical.**

**For those who still want to make a cameo during the other Rating Game battles? Unless it becomes longer than I expect, there will be at least two more chapters for this Rating Game, so as long as you request a cameo before Chapter 23 is released, said cameo will be able to make an appearance. Also, if you want your cameo to appear when a certain character is fighting, then you can request for that as well.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
